Fate Stay Night LoH
by AzarielKayras
Summary: La guerra del Grial ha vuelto a empezar, nuevos servants hace su aparición, salvo unas ligeras diferencias, todos realmente son fuertes. Tanto asi que podrian tener una buena batalla contra el mismisimo Gilgamesh,¿Cual sera el desenlace final de este nuevo encuentro?.
1. Capitulo 1: INTRODUCCION

**Nota de Copyright:** Los personajes de Fate Stay Night no han sido creados por mi, todo es propiedad de Type-Moon,solo se estan usando con fines de escritura sin ningun animo de lucro.

_"Bueno ante todo, un gran saludo a la comunidad de fanfiction, este es mi primer fic, me encantaria que me dejen tal vez algun comentario constructivo o alguna critica si lo tienen, pues de repente tengo algunos problemas o incongruencias. El mundo de Fate es amplisimo en varias cosas, tanto asi que eh tenido que leer algunas cosas extra a mis pobres conocimientos para aunque sea darle un sentido. Agradezco desde ya si lo leen."_

_"Eh leido varias versiones de Fate, muchas son buenas pero vi ese pequeño problema, todas enfocadas en Saber o Saber roja(no es que no la vaya mencionar) pero ninguna en Saber Lily o "The White Saber", como ustedes saben, salida del juego Fate Unlimited Codes, y puesto que no tenia historia, me anime a hacerle una, bien espero que disfruten este fic"_

_**Update:** **Este cap es en realidad una introduccion, si es bastante confuso, es debido que su explicacion es bastante posterior al fic y por lo tanto tal vez no le encuentren mucho sentido, de ser asi pasense al siguiente cap donde realmente empieza todo. Arigato :D**_

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

_¡Ah el tiempo!, ese precioso recurso que tiene el ser humano y que nos permite realizar cosas inútiles( útiles desde un punto de vista meramente existencial) de lo más variopintas con el transcurso de los años, ese tiempo transcurrido es en realidad "La vida", la vida es tal vez lo más preciado y a la vez odiado que poseemos, preciado por el valor que presenta en nosotros, odiado porque tendremos que estar siempre pendientes a evitar los "agentes y circunstancias"(llámese destino) que nos intentaran arrebatarlo y que en personas débiles de mente puede llevarlos a una paranoia y miedo constantes a que ocurran hasta el punto de hacerse casi irresistible, lo que nos puede llevar a la muerte(si irónicamente)._

_Y ya que hablamos de la vida, pasemos a su hermano gemelo. ¿Que es "La muerte"? Rayos, se supone que es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano, y uno no puede evitarlo, quién sabe si uno vivirá al día siguiente, o incluso a la siguiente hora, minuto o segundo, las personas viven sabiendo esto pero son tercas, no desean morir aun si saben que tarde o temprano lo harán, vaya que cosa más ilógica, todo está predestinado, todo está escrito, no hay nada que pueda escaparse a la muerte, nada y absolutamente nada puede, bueno…. Salvo contadas ocasiones._

_Hoy ha empezado a llover, grandes gotas de lluvia empapan todo el lugar, las calles se llenan de charcos y más charcos de agua, el sonido clásico de goteo se deja oír estrepitosamente, las personas corren de un lado a otro apuradas por llegar a sus casas ya que no es posible soportar tanto lodo y humedad juntos, incluso las casas parecen "sudar". Dan apenas el mediodía y parece mucho más tarde de lo normal. Japón tiene también sus días negros y este era uno de ellos._

_La escuela ha terminado, mientras la campana suena indicando el fin de la clase, muchos alumnos salen por la puerta principal, la mayoría en pareja y con grandes paraguas de los más variados colores, son cientos de ellas y parece más una procesión religiosa que una simple salida escolar._

_Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio destino, cada uno sus conocimientos, sus metas, historias, seres queridos, es como si fuera un juego RPG inmenso, solo que si mueres no volverás a revivir, cada jugador ah de forjarse su destino sea cual fuere. Como dije antes sus vidas están ya predestinadas, se sabe cuándo y cómo morirán, eso es parte del "juego"._

_La muerte mientras danza alrededor del individuo, puede manifestarse de diversas formas, los que tienen más suerte bastara con la muerte natural o "mientras duermes", los que no existe un sinfín de situaciones de lo más diversos que van desde lo ridículo hasta lo cruel y bizarro, así es la muerte, sin compasión ni predilección por nada._

-.-

Ya dejando de lado estas reflexiones pasemos nuevamente nuestra vista a la escuela, mientras los alumnos salían por la puerta principal, había dos que iban en sentido contrario, por la puerta trasera. Se trataba de una chica y un chico, ambos casi totalmente mojados por las pisadas que daban, parecía que alguien les perseguía.

Aunque en realidad no era solo una persona, sino un grupo en general, toda una banda de forajidos que al parecer no habían tenido un buen día y deseaban desquitarse con alguien. Eran 10 personas entre hombres y mujeres, vestidos de las formas más absurdas que puedan imaginarse, unos emos 100% puros. Salvo el cabecilla que al parecer iba en contra de la vestida común de aquellos tipos. Con un terno negro, elegantísimo el cual resaltaba notoriamente del resto de la banda.

-¡Nos alcanzan, nos alcanzan!- la chica gritaba casi desesperadamente.

-¡Solo corre no mires atrás, si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos a la avenida principal!- respondió igualmente su acompañante.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, aunque fueran campeones de triatlón el correr entre estas calles no era en cierta forma más que un laberinto de grandes proporciones, ¡casas y más casas!, estrechos callejones, perros callejeros, basuras acumuladas, en resumen una de las peores partes de Japón que tal vez necesitara una reforma, lo raro era que también no habían otros pasando por allí. La avenida principal estaba a varios metros y encima que el clima no iba a ayudar a encontrar personas con la cual confundirse.

Ambos chicos doblaron rápidamente un callejón y entraron a otro más estrecho aun, al final se vislumbraba una verja de metal que al parecer no tenía seguridad y que podía cerrarse tras ellos perfectamente.

Pero no lo iban a lograr. Mucho antes de que pudieran llegar varios de ellos se abalanzaron sobre los dos y los agarraron. Uno de ellos cogió al joven del cuello mientras que a su vez sacaba una daga militar y decía "!Quieeeeto perritoo!", otros dos cogían a la chica.

-¡Hey EL, mira los tenemos!, ¡jaja!- grito uno mientras zarandeaba al muchacho y le daba un golpe en el estómago.

-Por poco llegan, ¡uffffff!, soy vago para trepar por las verjas, si te cogía después de esto, podías despedirte de tus "hermanitos"- otro dijo mientras con una pistola apuntaba directamente a la entrepierna del chico.

El terror se le pintaba en los ojos. Un miedo indescriptible a la muerte pasó velozmente por él a tal punto de que olvidó que le habían golpeado fuertemente, era como un sedante, no había nada que hacer, ambos estaban condenados.

-¡Wow y que nena más encantadora!-exclamó uno- a que podríamos venderla a buen precio en el mercado negro, nos pagarían bien además de que dejaría satisfechos a nuestros clientes, veamos que tal esta la mercancía…

Y diciendo esto se le aproximo y empezó a sobarle los senos lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba bajarle la ropa interior.

Ella no podía hacer nada, por más que se moviera habían dos grandes hombres que la cogían fuertemente, pataleaba(o lo intentaba), quería morder, gritar, pedir ayuda, miraba suplicante al chico que tenía enfrente, pero el yacía cabizbajo y sin mirada.

-¡Vamos nena, resístete, tus jadeos y gemidos me excitan aún más ajajaja! – uno de ellos ya se bajaba el pantalón, el otro que le lamia el cuello. Ambos parecían disfrutar de semejante inmoralidad. Uno de ellos puso una mano en el hombro de ella para apoyarse…

Fue entonces cuando ella sintió algo frio en su hombro, es como si la mano de aquel hombre se hubiera enfriado de repente o algo así, intento voltear y por poco grita de miedo, la mano estaba cortada y esta se aferraba firmemente a ella.

El hombre dio un grito de dolor mientras abundante sangre salía del brazo, cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar y gemir. El resto del grupo lo levantó y le pusieron una gasa. Una mujer del grupo gritó.

-¡Ya, aguántese, deje de llorar como nena!, es su culpa imbécil.

-¡EL, ¿porque lo hiciste?!-lloriqueó el manco.

El hombre enternado y que de momento parecía separado del grupo se aproximó lentamente, a la vez que decía:

-¡Idiota!, ¿crees acaso que te dejaría que la tocases?, eres un psicópata lerdo, tú no dejas presas vivas y a esta nos la dijeron que la traigamos sin ninguna herida.

-Pero, pero, EL mi brazo esta…

-Si lo deseas, podemos emparejarlo con el otro, ¿qué me dices?-bromeó cruelmente.

El hombre no dijo nada, se limitó a sacudir rápidamente la cabeza con un gran "no", incluso hasta dio algo de pena.

Rápidamente se giró y observo a sus rehenes. Se aproximó rápidamente al primero.

-¡Aja!, creo que te conozco chico te he visto en la escuela desde hace 6 meses.

El chico seguía cabizbajo sin decir absolutamente nada.

-No hablas mucho ¿eh?, durante 6 meses, te hemos estado espiando, observando y registrando todos tus movimientos, a qué hora sales, con quien te encuentras….—lo volvió a mirar de reojo.

No respondía.

-¡Hey! deberías alegrarte, has sido famoso tienes a 10 fans que se mueren por ti—lo dijo indicando a los 10 de su banda.

Nada.

-¿Oye, sabes? Deberías dejar de ser tan reservado, no me gusta ese tipo de gente…tal vez podrías limitarte a decir "hola"?...

No respondía, no contestaba, pero no era por una valentía estoica en el cual intentaba aparentar hombría y decisión a no soltar nada aunque lo torturen, tal vez deberíamos acomodar un poco su posición en este momento, en realidad el:

NO REACCIONABA.

Si, esa era la frase exacta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, no respondían sus piernas, los brazos estaban adormilados, su mente en blanco, no podía articular ninguna vocal, estaba apagado para el mundo. El miedo creo una pequeña realidad alternativa para evitar su sufrimiento.

Sin embargo ese mundo no le salvaría de la cantidad de golpes que le lloverían a continuación. Patadas, puntapiés y empellones fueron sobre el como si fuera un saco de desperdicios, por un momento pensó que moriría de esa manera, ya que poco a poco se quedaba sin respiración, su mente se iba apagando lentamente.

Cuando reaccionó estaba en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo que ya había dejado de llover, parte del cuerpo le dolía, sintió un gran hilillo de agua que corría por su frente. Estaba adolorido y mojado.

Cuando giro un poco la cabeza vio que ya no le prestaban atención, ahora era como un pequeño trapo sucio y ya ni lo notaban, estaban jugando con su nueva mascota, la chica.

-Hey EL, la podemos violar ya?, enserio podemos?.

El hombre enternado rápidamente se volteó y le propino un cabezazo en la nariz, el hombre cayó ante un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡La verdad de este grupo de nerds las únicas que se salvan son las mujeres, aprendan de ellas carajo!, tienen más cerebro que ustedes.

Volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Lamento ser descortés y que me vea en una de mis pocas reacciones salvajes que tengo, aun no me presento, soy Eliphas, un pobre mago que ha reunido su pequeño y humilde clan para sobrevivir, realmente en grupo se pasa mejor, si lo deseas podemos ser amigos, me podrías llamar "EL" en ese caso, ¿qué me dices a eso?.

Ella no lo miraba, en realidad no miraba a nadie del grupo en absoluto, también estaba desconectada de la realidad.

-Ok, al parecer eres como el mocoso de al lado, que le gusta faltar el respeto a sus mayores ¿no?.

Poco a poco empezó a reaccionar pero antes de que lo hiciera totalmente, Eliphas se apresuró y la cogió por la barbilla…

-Bueno en ese caso haremos las cosas más rápido, este es mi grupo "Parallel Curse", nos contrataron para llevarte viva, pero no virgen …, bueno con eso dije todo.

Sus forma de hablar era realmente tranquila, pero no así el efecto de sus palabras.

Era lo que los hombres esperaban, tan bien se sintió ese mensaje que olvidaron su cansancio por completo y se acumularon alrededor de ella, las chicas del grupo se apartaron haciendo muecas de asco por lo que sucedería luego.

Entonces ella empezó a gritar, lo que iba a ocurrir realmente la afectaría, no, eso es poco, no sobreviviría tal vez o realmente no volvería a ser la misma, no había nadie que la ayudara, ni policías o personas comunes transitaban por allí, el estado de animo de ella paso rápidamente de impotencia, a desesperación y por ultimo a una resignación total.

Fue cuando entonces uno de ellos cayó al suelo, desmayado. Alguien lo había golpeado.

-¡Arrggh!-un sonido poco humano salió de alguien, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el resto del grupo, entro en medio de ellos sin ningún temor. Era el chico.

El momento de sorpresa que tuvieron al verlo en medio lo pagaron caro, múltiples golpes salían de él, como si tuviera varios brazos, todos recibían su parte, los golpes eran aleatorios no se sabía de dónde venían y lo peor de todo era que ya no podían reaccionar debido al dolor que se iba pronunciando poco a poco. Empezaron a caer uno tras otro.

Uno de ellos dio un rodeo y lo cogió de ambos brazos, fue inútil, en vez de darle un cabezazo en la nariz, estiro su pierna y con suma facilidad logro levantarla 90° dándole en medio de los ojos, luego retrocedió un poco y salto encima de los otros dos para darles una buena bienvenida. Esquivaba muy bien los golpes y los poco que recibía no eran mortales en lo absoluto.

-¡Maldito enclenque! – uno de ellos grito furioso mientras mantenía en lo alto un bate de béisbol-¡No te salvaras de esta!.

Levanto el bate y la blandió fuertemente hacia la nuca del chico, él lo esquivo no sin antes agarrarle los brazos que aún seguían el curso del golpe, y empujándolo con la cintura le dio vuelta rápidamente, haciéndole caer con la rodilla en el pecho. Acto seguido, el quito el bate y lo golpeo furiosamente cerca al cerebelo.

Teniendo el bate realmente era peligroso.

-¡Los moleré a palos!... – atinó a gritar.

Los pocos que estaban aun de pie hicieron un círculo para confundirlo, esta vez atacarían todos a la vez.

-¡Ahora muchachos!—uno de ellos grito, al unísono todos empezaron a reducir el circulo mientras corrían hacia él.

Cogiendo el bate recibió al primero que llego, con un potente golpe lo mando a la lona rápidamente, el que seguía logro esquivarlo pero alzando las piernas y abriéndolas propino dos golpes a los que venían en el extremo y con las manos libres tuvo tiempo suficiente para dar otro batazo al tercero que iba detrás de él, el cual se desmayó al instante.

Los demás se amedrentaron, excepto uno, un colosal miembro del equipo, el cual lo miraba sonriente.

-Al parecer Igor quiere jugar contigo—Eliphas hablaba alegremente.

Otros dos saltaron a sus espaldas del chico con intención de acabarlo de una vez por todas. Él se dio la vuelta y manteniendo el bate en punta, le dio en el estómago del primero y la retorció, la victima escupió sangre en su cara, mientras caía al suelo, con los ojos blancos, esquivo al segundo rápidamente.

El que quedaba empezó a patearle rápidamente, al parecer era un maestro del tae kon do. Pero aun así no sería difícil vencerlo, esquivando rápidamente las patadas, logro posicionarse tras una mala salida, debajo de él y logro golpearle con un certero puñetazo donde ya lo había estado maquinando hace poco, en los testículos, el enemigo grito esta vez y se agacho cogiéndose las manos en la entrepierna y alzo la mano como diciendo "espera", pero lejos de hacerle caso levanto el pie y le planchó la cara con su zapatilla.

Uno menos fuera de combate.

Igor hasta el momento expectante, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el muchacho, que aun poseía el bate de béisbol. Por lo que debía seguir siendo peligroso aun.

Sin darle tiempo a que Igor tome impulso para atacarlo, hizo un zigzag veloz y logro posicionarse a su izquierda, dando un salto y antes de que Igor lo intercepte golpeó con suma fuerza con el bate en sus costillas, el bate se rompió. Igor se volvió, al parecer el daño fue mínimo.

Lo cogió por el cuello y le propinó 3 bofetadas, luego lo lanzo contra algunos botes de basura.

Adolorido y con el codo herido, el chico se levantó aun dispuesto a luchar. "Debo ser más rápido que él" pensaba—no puedo dejar que me coja otra vez, si lo hace se acabó el juego.

Corrió nuevamente hacia Igor, este permanecía en defensa, rápidamente hizo un "dogging" hacia la derecha impulsándose con sus piernas, luego con un volantín logro ponerse detrás de él.

Pero a Igor no se le engañaba tan fácilmente, dándose vuelta rápidamente, uso su potente puño para golpearle en el estómago, la suerte quiso estar del lado de la víctima ya que lo rozo a penas, lo cual pudo ser aprovechado.

Rápidamente y viendo su error, subió como un gato a través de su brazo y con las dos manos realizo el golpe del platillo, golpeando a la vez fuertemente sus oídos, Igor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡era el momento de convertir a Igor en un saco de box!.

Los golpes en el estómago fueron sucediendo, una serie de japs empezó a demoler internamente a Igor, y el chico los sabía hacer muy bien, por cada golpe que hacía por lo menos una costilla rota, no le daba tregua, intentando protegerse, retrocedió a un muro cercano, pero eso no detuvo la cadena de golpes, poco a poco tenía su mente en blanco.

Sabiéndolo muy bien, espero un poco más y al final, usando sus piernas cogió a Igor como trampolín y saltando a una gran distancia cayó sobre el con los pies, estrujándolas sobre su pecho y muy cerca al corazón, la respiración se detuvo en pocos segundos.

-¡Wow! Rayos, acabaste con todos mis nerds , estoy sorprendido, faltaría que acabaras con ellas- lo dijo señalando a las que yacían a un lado y algo temerosas.

El chico giro rápidamente la vista hacia ellas solo por un instante, luego las arremetió, al parecer no diferenciaba nada. El estado de adrenalina que emitía su cerebro hacia que la palabra "genero" pasase a "general".

Sin embargo no llego a tocarlas porque en ese momento un pequeño destello apareció frente a él y luego ya no podía moverse. Fue en ese momento que reacciono.

-¡Tu!, hijo de….—atinó a decir.

-Por favor, sin malas palabras-exclamo Eliphas- lo que estas pisando ahora es un circulo de retención y no podrás moverte a menos que yo lo anule- sonrió amargamente.

Se aproximó hacia el lentamente, cuando estuvo casi pegado a él lo cogió del cuello mientras lo asfixiaba. –¡Me estas causando muchos problemas!-exclamó- muchos.

Rápidamente el color de ojos del chico paso de azules a rojos y miro hacia un lado, solo duro un segundo. Algo en el suelo, lejos de él se movió.

-¡Y me hierve la sangre cuando alguien no me hace caso!, tu y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas muchacho, o debería decirte… ¡Saigo!-grito.

Su nombre hizo que retumben sus oídos.

De pronto Saigo sintió un pequeño corte en pate de su estómago, un corte superficial pero doloroso. ¿Qué fue eso?, era extraño porque cortaba como un cuchillo pero no se sentía como tal.

-¿Te impresionaste por mi manejo de hilos invisibles?- rió Eliphas- pues deberías temerlos, estos pueden cortar cualquier cosa, creo acordarme que de joven ayudaba a cortar planchas de acero y tal vez una que otra piedra preciosa, en esos tiempos estaba en mi apogeo humano, un buen trabajo, buen sueldo, y mala vida, ¡realmente aburría!.

Dejo de apretar poco a poco, al parecer no lo mataría aun.

-¡Ustedes dos!-señalo a dos de las chicas- ¡vayan por ella!, el imbécil de acá le transmitió un mensaje a ella para que escape, no debe estar muy lejos.

Cuando el grupo se volvió solo vieron una pequeña figura que se perdía a lo lejos y doblaba una esquina, ¡ni siquiera la habían oído marcharse!.

Rápidamente las chicas corrieron hacia la verja, la pasaron y doblaron el callejón, Saigo sintió una extraña calma, al menos podría con dos si llegaba a la avenida principal, estaba seguro de que lo haría, al menos se salvaría ella.

-Bien-dijo Eliphas- ahora te llevaremos a un mejor lugar amigo, creo que te gusta ser un buscapleitos, ¡y yo que pensaba que eras medio gay!, ¿Sabes?, si fuera ella, me hubiera decepcionado totalmente al tener de amigo a un cobarde y pusilánime como tú, creo que un perro sería una mejor compañía, y ¡oh es verdad!, creo que lo que dije será lo que veras en breve.

-Eliphas, si tanto hablas de hombría-hablo tranquilamente Saigo-¿Por qué no peleamos tu y yo en una batalla sin magia, ni trucos o trampas que a ti te gustan?, ¿solo tú y yo en una batalla a muerte donde solo nos veríamos con nuestros puños?.

Alzo uno de sus puños y lo miro desafiante.

-¿En serio lo crees así?, yo pensaba darte la oportunidad ahora mismo, te verás con tus puños yo te lo garantizo, pero no estaré yo-sonrió malévolamente.

Amarrado de pies y manos fue llevado a su lugar de ejecución, no estaba asustado, solo resignado y pensativo acerca de cómo estaría ella, tal vez le pasaba algo y el ya no podría cuidarla, realmente estaba preocupado.

El grupo cruzaba lentamente una cuadrilla el cual quedaba pegado a una pequeña loma, algunas chozas se veían por allí, ya casi anochecía y el paisaje se veía muy natural y bonito, claro está, bonito para el que pasaba por allí sin ningún peligro.

-Bien, hemos llegado- Eliphas palmeo el hombro de Saigo suavemente.

Frente a él se extendía una pequeña explanada, algo honda y echa de cemento pulido, al parecer más parecía una pista de baile breakdance, pero tenía algunas puertas debajo alrededor.

-Me olvide decirte amigo-Eliphas dio una sonrisa falsa- yo vivía por este lugar antes de que me mudara, tu sabes a donde.

Y lo aventó al foso, mientras el resto del grupo hacia un pequeño círculo alrededor de él.

Saigo al caer se golpeó duramente en el concreto, donde perdió el sentido.

-¡Hey EL!- uno de los del grupo exclamo- ¡creo que lo mataste, debiste tener más cuidado!.

-¿Así?-Eliphas se llevó una mano a la frente y simuló que se arrepentía de algo- ¡oh rayos! si se muere se cancela la función, no quiero un anochecer aburrido, ¡Eh Tika!- ordeno a una chica- trae agua.

Trajeron un balde de agua muy fría, la recogieron de un pequeño rio que surcaba por allí.

Eliphas lo cogió y lo lanzo con todo y balde hacia donde estaba Saigo.

Este se levantó asustado y sorprendido mientras arriba una voz le decía.

-¡Eh! Niño idiota, ¿sigues respirando?, por favor no te mueras aún no hemos hecho las apuestas.-grito frenético.

Aunque anochecía, Eliphas pudo distinguir perfectamente unos pequeños ojos azules que lo miraban furiosamente desde el interior.

-Está vivo, abran las puertas-Eliphas ordenó.

Saigo intentaba secarse todo el cuerpo, el balde también lo daño un poco pues era grande, pero aun en estas circunstancias seguía extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de que no sabía que iba a ser de él desde ahora o como terminaría todo este abuso, ¿tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido escapar?, él podría haberlo hecho porque ya no le prestaban atención dado un momento, el estaría ahora a salvo aunque a costa de su amiga.

Su amiga.

Amiga.

"No"-sacudió rápidamente la cabeza-"hice lo correcto, creo que así es como debe terminar todo, ella se salvara, estoy seguro de eso, es por eso que estoy tan calmado, pero ¿y si estos tipos no se cansan conmigo y siguen torturándome?", entonces debería estar preparado para lo que se vendría después de su "juegito" que ahora estaban disfrutando y donde precisamente él era la víctima. "! Ah pero si por el amor de Dios solo pudiera tenerlo a mi distancia a esa lacra solo por un segundo!, ¡Solo uno! Bastaría para hacerle entender lo equivocado que es la posición de fuerzas, pero el maldito imbécil tiene a su escolta y usa su magia para salirse con la suya, tal vez lo que debería hacer es seguirle la corriente y aprovechar una oportunidad, sí, es lo mejor".

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando las 4 puertas que tenía la fosa se abrieron rápidamente.

-¡Escucha esto Saigo!, ahora podrás medirte con tus puños contra ellos, sin magia, ni trucos, ni trampas, ¡Ah ellos chicos!- Eliphas grito lleno de euforia, mientras el resto del grupo le seguía con la mirada.

Saigo sintió un olor característico de lo que había en la puerta, lo de adentro no era humano, o mejor dicho NO LO ERAN, habían cientos de ellos, ojos de color rojo se vislumbraban en cada una de las 4 puertas, ¿Qué clase de bestias podrían alojarse dentro del foso?, ¿Qué espeluznantes criaturas había creado o criado Eliphas a espaldas de la humanidad?, tal vez eran extraterrestres o aliens, bueno por los ojos rojos y la cantidad de ellos Saigo pensó al principio que eran ratas enormes y mutadas. Hasta que no oyó sus ladridos no supo que eran.

¡Perros!, esa era la respuesta.

Una gran cantidad de perros rabiosos de diferentes colores y razas se abalanzaron. Para llegar a él basto solo un instante.

Saigo se llevó los brazos a la cara y la cabeza como hacen los boxeadores en una pelea para recibir el impacto. La gran cantidad de caninos que había era tal que prácticamente sería imposible salir de allí ileso, …. O vivo.

-¡Eso muchachos!-Eliphas instaba a su grupo- la apuesta es "¿cuál perro lo mata?", yo apuesto a 500 yenes a que mi perro doberman Quartz lo asesina.

-Nada jefe-otro exclamo- yo doy 550 a que mi pastor alemán Stug lo hace añicos.

-Ni loco- uno tercero se unió a la apuesta- Goliath, mi labrador esta hambriento así que él se lo llevará, doy fe a ello y pongo mis 600 yenes.

-Como siempre—Eliphas ladeó la cabeza— les gusta perder ¿no?, ¡como aman derrochar su dinero!, pero no se preocupen que le voy a dar un buen uso.

-¿Un buen uso dices?—Tika de pronto hablo—eso al final va a mis bolsillos..

-Si me das un buen servicio si—Eliphas le guiñó el ojo derecho.

Todos rieron de buena gana.

Y mientras arriba reinaba un ambiente de charla amena y poco interesante, la peor parte estaba en el pequeño "infierno" de abajo.

Saigo tenía que atacar de a pocos, ya había pensado en un pequeño plan, a la hora de que se aproximaran esperaría un tiempo corto y luego lanzaría un gancho sobre el primer perro que se le acercase, con suerte mataría uno o dos y luego a esperar.

Sin embargo esto no era del todo cierto.

Los perros atacaron a la vez y sin un plan, eran animales, no pensaban solo veían su presa…

El brotar de la sangre empezó mucho antes de lo esperado, la oreja, pierna derecha, mano izquierda y la ceja ya le daban color a la escena. Esto no estaba bien, si quería resistir lo más posible debía ser como ellos, "matar o morir", como un loco.

Lanzo su primer golpe contra el perro negro que tenía en frente, justo en su nariz ya que iba directamente hacia él, lo hizo rodar, maltrecho y sangrando.

Aun así tenía otros cientos y la cosa no sería más reñida, había que seguir resistiéndole… a la muerte.

Las patadas, golpes, cabezazos, puntapiés y empellones, todo valía, varios perros quedaron fuera de combate, algunos caían pero volvían a la batalla, las mordeduras seguían llegando, pronto su brazo estaba tan teñido de sangre que parecía más un brazo maldito o algo parecido. Tenía la boca ensangrentada, un perro le había logrado dar una mordida y arrancado una parte del labio, otro le cogió parte de la pierna y arranco un pedazo de ella, dejando una pequeña vista del fémur al aire.

Sin embargo el cuerpo humano resiste y no se deja arrancar con facilidad, en los momentos más terribles de la vida, cuando te enfrentas con la muerte, existe un interruptor que activa el lado más salvaje del hombre, la psicosis y paranoia toman el control y es donde un segundo "yo" toma tu lugar y te pone a salvo. Poco a poco Saigo empezó a ver todo rojo, la sangre que tenía más la de los perros, todo le transmitía una sensación de frenesí y adrenalina grandes, sus ojos se ensancharon hasta el punto de tener una apariencia animal, ya no eran azules pues tenía algunos salpicones de sangre, sus músculos se dilataron, sus piernas se ensancharon, y su rostro cambio totalmente de actitud, estaba riendo a mas no poder…

¡Ajajajajjaja!- no era una risa de una persona cuerda.-¡ajajajajaj!.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?- una voz de arriba sonaba algo desencajada- ¿se ríe a pesar de que morirá?

-No es el – decía Eliphas- es su sistema de recuperación, todos los humanos poseen una, ponen a salvo su cerebro cambiando de lugar con su instinto más salvaje.

-¿En serio tenemos ese poder? –otro pregunto con curiosidad.

Eliphas se volvió y le levanto el dedo medio hacia él.

-¿En serio lo creíste rata?, ¡ajajjajaj, eres un completo estúpido!, ningún hombre tiene ese poder, es decir, ninguno que este lo suficientemente preparado, ah y otra cosa, debe tener alguna mentalidad psicópata o doble personalidad. Los que posean eso, y solo eso podrán desarrollar su parte más oscura que ni ellos mismos reconocen. A eso se le llama "Disturbio de sangre".

-En resumen- dijo Tika que presenciaba desde otro ángulo la lucha- no piensa ni razona, solo está enfocado en matar.

Y era verdad, uno de los perros se lanzó a su pierna intentando tomar otro precioso trozo de carne, lo logró coger con sus mandíbulas, pero Saigo lo alzo con la misma pierna rápidamente y con furia la volvió a bajar, al pisar una pequeña parte de concreto este se resquebrajó y con el las vísceras del animal, ahora no parecía más que un bulto extraño y sanguinolento.

Los demás canes no se amilanaron y arremetieron contra él, uno de ellos salió disparado hacia la pared más próxima de un certero puñetazo, fue tan fuerte en su magnitud que destrozo la cabeza del animal y una parte de la pared estallo volando casi todo el concreto, otro no tuvo tanta suerte, pues casi al mismo tiempo la otra mano se cerró y con un zumbido de abeja se estrelló contra el vientre de este, en un potente uppercut, Saigo sintió que algo dentro del perro se rompía antes de salir disparado hacia el muro próximo, un tercero quiso aprovechar el descuido pero fue tarde, la otra mano cambio rápidamente de sentido y con gran poder se estrelló contra el rostro del animal, llevándolo al piso con todo y mano, solo un pequeño hoyo negro de concreto quedo del golpe, Saigo rápidamente saco la mano del piso sin ningún dolor y con gran cantidad de sangre. Y así le iba sucediendo al resto, los que no volaban, se estrellaban contra el piso, o eran aplastados bajo una pierna, o sufrían de un cabezazo que los enviaba a mejor vida, parecía que Saigo no daba lugar al cansancio.

-¡Nada quedara en pie!, ¡nada quedara vivo, YO SOY LA MUERTE!- Saigo gritaba como un desenfrenado.

Los golpes seguían lloviendo, varios perros quedaron en el piso con la cabeza partida, pero aun así Saigo los pisaba, los que tuvieron mejor suerte salieron disparados hacia la pared, algunos hecho jirones y verdaderos pedazos de carne. La rapidez con que asesinaba era asombrosa, los golpes no eran mera suerte o aleatoriedad, eran golpes bien precisos, casi previstos y analizados con minucioso cuidado aunque no lo parecían, con la única intención de matar o mejor dicho destrozar.

Un labrador grande y fornido se le abalanzó buscando su carótida, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con dos manos que, haciendo caso omiso a las mordeduras que le seguían llegando, lo alzó y con una fuerza descomunal y lo estrelló contra su rodilla medio rota, el can se partió con facilidad, luego observo arriba y con una mueca extraña de satisfacción se la lanzó hacia las chicas.

Estas dieron un grito de horror cuando vieron como volaba el perro hacia ellas, Eliphas lo detuvo con sus hilos y lo hizo trizas.

-¡Callaos nenas!, mantengan la compostura.

-Y así acabo la triste historia de Goliath, sin pena ni gloria-cantaba uno de los de la banda.

-¡Cállate mierda!- gritaba el otro- al menos fue más macho que el tuyo míralo al otro, está en un rinconcito como marica.

-Eso no es ser marica, es ser estratega, solo espera que su cuello este libre y ¡zas! Muerte instantánea, ¿Entiendes bruto?, solo a tu labrador pulgoso se le ocurrió lanzarse como un espartano directo a sus ojos, claro que lo previo.

-Eres un…- la pelea era inminente.

-¡CALLAOS HIJOS DE …!-Eliphas los engancho a ambos con sus hilos y los suspendo en el aire-¡Denme un motivo, solo uno y los hare pedazos, compórtense y cállense nenazas!.

Mientras tanto abajo la pelea seguía sin dar margen a descansos, la loza que hace un tiempo lucia brillante y liza, ahora estaba llena de cuerpos, sangre, vísceras y con un terreno desigual por tantos hoyos dejados por los impactos de Saigo, un espectáculo desde todos los puntos abominable. Aun así solo era un hombre contra muchos… animales y aun no cedía.

Pero aun así nadie es inmortal y a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía más muerte, Saigo sentía que cada vez más el cansancio.

En un momento de descuido un pastor alemán se abalanzo sobre su cuello y le arranco un pedazo de piel dejando la yugular muy al descubierto, no la había tocado pero ahora estaba con el doble de riesgo a ser asesinado, rápidamente se dio vuelta y con una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia de donde venía, salto en diagonal y pateo con todas sus fuerzas contra el bichejo osado que decidió atacarlo hacia el piso, el golpe lo recibió por la cintura y al caer dejo un gran hoyo y se partió en 2.

-¡Un pastor alemán muerto, ajajaja ¡-alguien reía- comenzó como marica y murió como tal.

Si ahora Stug estaba bien muerto.

De pronto apareció un perro que estaba tratando de escapar, rozaba la pared y la arañaba desesperadamente.

-¡Hey!, miren hay un perro marica que no quiere pelear - Tika gritaba desde arriba.

-No lo dejaremos huir - decía Eliphas – de todas formas no tiene a donde escapar.

Saigo lo vio y rápidamente le vino una sensación extraña, "matar a cobardes es mucho más placentero" y rápidamente corrió hacia el mientras el resto de perros lo seguía.

Solo basto una patada para matarlo, lo dejo bien clavado en la pared, echo una lástima.

Pero aún quedaba un buen puñado de perros, pero al parecer ya no atacaban solo lo observaban, Saigo usando la poca cordura que tenía vislumbro que un can parecía sobresalir de los demás, un doberman y según su instinto sería una pelea uno a uno.

-Ahora peleara con mi cachorro-decía Eliphas relamiéndose el labio superior-veamos que tantas agallas tienes nene.

Empezaron a girar lentamente, ambos mirándose respetuosamente, hombre y animal, al parecer se comprendían, solo esperaban un momento, un pequeño descuido y ¡fin de la historia!.

El doberman tomo la iniciativa, se lanzó hacia él, Saigo lo esperaba con los puños, el can se iba hacia su hombro derecho. Saigo lo detecto y golpeo con su puño izquierdo formando una pequeña onda de viento.

Pero no le dio, el can viro rápidamente, (muchos más rápido que un can normal) y llego a su globo ocular izquierdo, Saigo solo pudo ver como su vista, hasta ahora intacta perdía un valioso tesoro, uno de sus ojos.

Saigo se retorció de dolor y retrocedió un poco, el dolor era insoportable, había perdido mucha sangre y sentía como un vacío en la parte izquierda de su cerebro, maquinalmente se llevó su mano hacia allí, horrible, no sentía nada más que sangre.

Pero no se amínalo y espero otra vez, el can volvió a atacar esta vez a su pierna izquierda, él lo vio venir con el único ojo que le quedaba y pateo hacia allí rápidamente, pero otra vez solo una onda de viento, el maldito doberman hacia también piruetas y de una forma rápida y magistral, se puso detrás de él y cogió la otra pierna la derecha.

La mordida fue fatal, prácticamente lo dejo con un hilo en la parte de su tobillo, había perdido casi la conexión con todo su pie, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Bien echo Quartz!, te has ganado a que te lleve a mi lugar secreto donde solo hay perras de raza-se reía grandemente y demostrando superioridad- ¡termina con el rápido!.

El doberman lo miraba fijamente con los ojos rojos y grandes, mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

Saigo se sentía impotente, un ataque más y moriría de eso estaba seguro, tenía que haber una forma, una sola forma de poder acabarlo, pero… ¿Cómo? Era muy rápido y seguía un patrón extraño de ataque, era como aleatorio, al principio pensaba que tenía un determinado estilo pero al final se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, era un animal y no pensaba, tal vez tendría que recurrir al mismo punto.

La cordura iba volviendo a él y el miedo volvió a aparecérsele como para avisarle en sus últimos minutos que todo estaba perdido, se sentía impotente, con ganas de llorar, solo… muchas sensaciones a la vez, el sufrimiento era tal que usaría como último recurso un ataque desesperado.

El can volvió a atacar, este sería el último, era a todo o nada, ahora el can apunto hacia su cara, el solo se limitó maquinalmente a llevarse la mano izquierda para protegerse, el can desapareció casi instantáneamente, pero logro verlo, solo por un segundo lo vio, ¿PODIA GANAR?.

_! Ahí!- exclamo en un ligero grito cuando vio aparecer al can que se abalanzaba hacia su mano derecha para arrancársela, rápidamente y cuando alcanzo a tocar las mandíbulas la carne y el hueso, uso su ultimo ápice de fuerza y alzando su brazo izquierdo rápidamente, y lanzo un poderoso golpe de cuchillo hacia la cabeza del doberman haciéndola estallar y de paso llevándose(lamentablemente) su propia mano derecha.

-¡Se acabó!-Eliphas estaba furioso- ¡Se acabó estúpido niño!, ¿Dime porque no te mueres?, ¡Te gusta hacerme enojar no?!, bien ahora morirás y no podrás hacer nada, ¡ME ESCUCHAS,NADA!

Rápidamente movió sus manos y manejando los hilos alzó su cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él ya que más parecía un cadáver andante a una persona.

-¡Rápido perros, mátenlo!

Y todos a unísono se abalanzaron contra él. Saigo solo agacho la cabeza y sonrió, una señal de un triunfo, morirá con honor, poco a poco sintió nuevamente mordeduras, desgarros y cortes, solo que ya no podría devolverlas, ni siquiera mirarlos, solo… tenia sueño.

-.-

En una de las grandes callejuelas, una joven corría rápidamente, se le notaba cansada, triste y sobre todo atemorizada, la perseguían solo dos pero aun así se sentía muerta, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atrapen, tal vez algunos minutos, sin embargo seguía corriendo por una razón importante, aquel chico le había enviado un mensaje visual que entendió perfectamente, el color de sus ojos solo representaba una cosa "!Itzel, corre, yo los distraeré, te salvaras solo corre en ese sentido, la avenida principal no está muy lejos, te veré luego lo prometo!.".

Empezó a sentir un aire frio y luego algunos sonidos de personas y autos, ¡ya casi llegaba!, solo unos metros más y lo alcanzaría.

De la emoción no se percató de un bote de basura que estaba al frente de ella y no lo pudo esquivar, cayo de bruces, vaciando el contenido que tenía allí.

-¡Waaa! ¿Así que terminaste tu ejercicio de footing mujer? – una voz se oía desde cerca - ¡mierda, me has hecho correr, me las vas a pagar lo juro!.

-Nos hará pagar a las dos – otra se aproximó rápidamente hacia ella y la alzo- también estoy cansada.

Itzel miro a las dos, eran gemelas, se notaba al primer vistazo, ambas pelirrojas y de grandes proporciones, ellas le llevaban al menos media cabeza más y eran bastante fornidas.

-Usualmente Anna y yo usamos magia para hacer pedazos a nuestro enemigo…

-Pero en tu caso – continuo Anna- Anie y yo decidimos que lo mejor es golpearte hasta que mueras con pequeños puños de energía, no te preocupes no arruinaremos tu cuerpo sexy, solo mataremos tus órganos internos- sonrió malvadamente mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-Claro que sí, pero Anna hay que hacerlo lentamente, no debemos matarla muy rápido, empezaremos por algo no mortal.

-Siiiii… - decía Anie – que tal ¡AQUÍ!.

Golpeo directamente hacia el hígado, se vio un pequeño destello verde en el momento del impacto.

-¡Gahhhh!- un grito sordo combinado con algo de sangre salió de Itzel, sentía como se destruía una parte ella internamente, como si se le vaciara un pequeño espacio de piel y cayera a través de sus intestinos, sintió náuseas y empezó a vomitar sangre y vísceras.

-¡Vamos apresúrate y bota lo que quieras!, luego seguirá tu riñón derecho.

Una voz débil salió de la víctima.

-¿Por qué, por…. Que están haciendo esto?, dijeron que me llevarían viva…

-¿En serio EL dijo eso?, ¡jajajaja! – Anna rio con ganas- ese tipejo de ahí no es más que un subordinado, el sigue las ordenes de un superior.

-Pero nosotras – continuo Annie – seguimos las órdenes del superior del SUPERIOR DE EL, solo que no lo sabe.

-Él nos dijo que te matáramos y que mejor momento que hacerlo ahora.

-Ahora sigamos con el show- decía Anna – Annie sosténmela por favor.

-Claro hermanita – sonrió Annie con total tranquilidad.

¡Pum!, otro golpe estremeció el cuerpo de Itzel, ahora era el riñón, otra vez sintió como se moría algo más en su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo otra cosa, más sangre y vísceras salían de su cuerpo, eh incluso sentía una hemorragia interna que se extendía de su cintura hacia abajo.

La volvieron a dejar en el piso para que arroje todo lo que quiera a su antojo.

-Termina rápido y seguiremos con el siguiente- Anna exclamo.

De pronto una voz extraña emano de un lugar extraño. ¿Acaso el cuerpo del piso hablo?

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO, HORRIBLE, INCOHERENTE, INHUMANO….!.

Ambas gemelas se miraron, no había duda, "el cuerpo" hablo, ¿Estaría delirando o qué?, bueno con esos golpes sería un milagro que siguiese cuerda.

Entonces Itzel se levantó súbitamente, había algo en la sangre que le rodeaba que la hacía verse aterradora y a la vez sexy, un caso raro.

Ambas gemelas retrocedieron. Itzel las observo de reojo con la cabeza agachada.

-"El uso del poder es malo, si lo usan para tal fin"-una voz entrecortada y generada por un eco empezó a sonar alrededor de la cuadra.

Ambas gemelas estaban mudas.

-"No tienen respeto por los hombres, no tienen respeto por la vida, adoran la muerte…."-Itzel alzo su rostro y las miro con ojos blancos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Anna?!, esto es malo.

-Si- la voz de Anna sonada sombría- mantente a distancia, atacare primero.

-"Ustedes serán juzgadas, serán medidas con la misma vara de la que miden, el castigo divino ha llegado para ustedes, no opongan resistencia, no griten, ni lloren, ni sufran ni tengan sentimiento alguno, ustedes no merecen tener sentimientos humanos."

Empezó a hacer un poco de viento y de súbito un pequeño torbellino la envolvió, caminaba hacia ellas con total tranquilidad, ¡como si no hubiese perdido nada!, los pasos eran firmes y largos, pronto estaría cerca a ellas.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas!- Anna corrió hacia ella con ímpetu, ¡tú no eres quien para juzgar! ¿O acaso te crees Dios ¡estúpida zorra!?.

Lanzo un feroz golpe hacia ella y la impacto de lleno en el rostro.

Pero no sucedió nada, fue un golpe patético, al fin y cuentas ni siquiera lo esquivo, ¡Ella lo recibió como si fuera un golpe de bebe!. Rápidamente la cogió del brazo.

\- Serás juzgada ahora, no soy Dios pero soy la ¡VIDA!.

Itzel rápidamente la alzo y en medio del terror de Annie, ¡LA SECO!. Incluso ella misma se sentía adolorida al ver semejante espectáculo, su piel se iba arrugando, su desgarrador grito se iba haciendo más agudo y que al final sonaba como un pequeño globo desinflándose, su cara que iba tomando forma a una momia disecada, su cabello que se iba cayendo a mechones...

Al final la misma piel empezó a arder, para su terror de Annie, Anna aún seguía viva, sino que no podía ya ni hablar, pero sus ojos, casi sobresaliendo de su cara horrorosa la delataban.

Solo dejo su esqueleto en pie, y luego la lanzo con furia ante un par de tachos de basura, sonó un ¡clank! Y el esqueleto se rompió, quedando solo un montón de astillas blancas.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- un grito estremecedor llego de Annie quien dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el callejón.

-¡No te escaparas!, te dejare ir con quien tanto anhelas, con la MUERTE.

Ella seguía corriendo durante cinco minutos, al parecer no la perseguía, empezó a jadear y al final rendida se cayó en el suelo, ¡no podía más!, frente a ella había una banca para dos personas, "me recostare en esta banca por un momento y lueg... Debo encontrar a Eliphas y decírselo".

Se incorporó lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia la banca que veía al frente, de pronto todo se puso oscuro.

Empezó a oír voces como de gente que estaba en una disputa y luego se vio dentro de una loza de mediano tamaño, era raro ¿Cómo se transportó allí?, lentamente miro a su alrededor, en el centro un chico atacaba a una jauría de perros, todo a su alrededor estaba teñido en sangre, hasta el mismo estaba carcomido y ensangrentado.

Luego miro arriba y vio un grupo de sujetos discutiendo y levantando billetes, "Al parecer están en una apuesta". Miro un poco más arriba.

Allí estaba Eliphas.

-¡EL!- exclamo de alegría - ¡EL, aquí abajo!.

No hacía caso, lo mejor será acercarse al muro y tratar de llamar su atención, por alguna razón se sentía extraña como si su cuerpo fuera más pequeño, ¿O era una alucinación?

Se pegó a la pared y empezó a arañarla tratando de captar a alguien y lo logró.

-¡Hey! – una chica gritó – miren hay un perro marica que no quiere pelear.

"¿Perro marica?,¿Quién?", Annie miro para todos lados, al final a ella misma, entonces tuvo un sentimiento de terror muy grande. Giro rápidamente creyendo que sería lo último que vería en su vida.

Y así fue.

El chico que yacía hace un momento en medio de un combate feroz con una gran cantidad de perros, estaba casi detrás de ella, sintió una patada, un estruendo, sintió sus huesos destrozarse rápidamente, su risa despiadada que emanaba de aquel "ser" y también sintió como fue estrellada contra la pared, empezó a respirar fuerte y con dificultad, su vida se le apagaba, ya solo quedaba una silueta de lo que antes enfocaba perfectamente como una persona, todo empezaba a ponerse oscuro, se le dilataba el cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban, "Al menos no fue tan doloroso como lo de mi hermana".

* * *

_"Y bien asi termina la introduccion, tal vez pereciera que no tuviera que ver nada con Fate, pero no es asi, en capitulos posteriores veran como ira tomando forma (ojala me inspire lo suficiente), bueno hasta otro cap."_


	2. Capitulo 2: CONEXION

_Hola de nuevo, pues... resulta que tuve tiempo hoy para seguir escribiendo, asi que aqui estoy con mi segundo cap, bueno aqui si que empiezo de veras y trato de poner mas dialogos y todo jeje, bien, tal vez se ha sentido confuso la introduccion, pero era necesario(en cierta forma) debido a que si bien hay cosas dejadas en el aire, no significa que no tendran algun hilo conductor luego, de momento pueden quedar como incognitas, bien.. saludos y espero disfruten mi nuevo cap._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 :CONEXION**

-Shiki, contrólate, solo tú puedes vencer a esa cosa, ¿ves acaso los puntos?.

-Los veo pero son miles de ellos.

"¿Cuál sería su verdadero punto crítico?, muy difícil averiguarlo, además no tenía la fuerza necesaria para atacar, ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con las bestias que tenía a su alrededor, además tenía la preocupación de que pronto dejase de ver a Arcueid que era absorbida por esa 'cosa' viviente y negra, un humano normal y corriente como él no podría vencerlo de eso era seguro hasta que entonces…."

Sonó un ¡chsss! Y rápidamente cambio de programación.

"Interrumpimos la transmisión actual para dejar paso a una noticia impactante, se ha hallado el cuerpo de un joven asesinado por las colinas del monte Fuji, se ha empezado a hacer indagaciones respecto al tema…."

-¡Oh rayos! – la voz varonil de un joven se oyó con algo de desgano- ya empiezan estos otra vez, me acabo de despertar, tuve una pesadilla y encima me cambian mi programación, ¿Qué se han creído esos de la TV?.

"Según los forenses, este cadáver ya lleva más de siete días en descomposición, solo se ha podido rescatar una décima parte de los tejidos y gracias a ellos se corroboró el tiempo de muerte y la hora exacta del asesinato."

-Solo por el rating sacan este tipo de basura, los japoneses tienen buenas practicas, pero realmente me hierve a veces ver tanto fetichismo – seguía hablándose así mismo.

Súbitamente el chico se estremeció. Oír esto durante los días desde que llego a Japon realmente lo desesperaban, ¿Tanto crimen había?, ya hace poco había visto otra noticia de alguien que por error cayó en un desagüe abierto muriendo al instante, otro que un niño se cayó de un tercer piso cerca en Tokio, otro que murió debido al descarrilamiento parcial de un tren, ¡por todos lados muerte!

-¿¡Que acaso no hay nada bueno que ver!?- el chico grito impotente - ¡quiten esa basura!.

"Una pena realmente, bien a continuación no se olviden de su visita a Akihabara, les espera la gran inauguración del café Maid Megamisamas!, no se lo pierdan a continuación un pequeño video auspiciador."

El video mostraba unas chicas realmente jóvenes, quizá demasiado, en ropas de maid(clásico en Japón) dando un servicio de manera "peculiar" a sus clientes.

-¡Oh rayos!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- lo que me faltaba, ¡El mundo MOE!.

Apago el televisor rápidamente.

Definitivamente su estancia en Japón no era buena, al menos de lo que vio los últimos días en la televisión no le auguraban comodidad, "supongo que será porque no salgo mucho" pensaba, eh estado aquí tratando de descansar para recuperarme un poco y ponerme a buscar lo que necesito, lo encuentro y me voy de aquí pitando, no hay mucho de rescatable por aquí.

Porque deben saber que nuestro estimado amigo era un viajero empedernido, siempre viajando a varios lugares, a buscar cosas muy preciadas para él y luego vuelta a viajar, nómada a 100%.

"Tal vez lo mejor es salir, felizmente no hay mucha gente a estas horas por Fuyuki", busco una ropa sencilla y se cambió rápidamente, luego se fue al lavabo, un par de baldazos de agua fría a la cabeza, secarse rápidamente, lavarse los dientes…. Y mirarse el rostro.

Era un chico rubio, cabello cortó y clásico sin muchas "anormalidades", tez casi blanca, ojos azules y de un aspecto realmente serio, presentaba una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, al parecer por una gran caída que tuvo hace poco. Al verlo uno fijamente, pareciera salido de una película de tragedia intenso, no hacia ni una mueca de sonrisa.

Vestía una casaca negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un polo claro y manga corta rojizo donde se notaba claramente en el pecho un mensaje "Are you alone?", con pantalones jeans semiazules, zapatillas negras y bien lustradas ( le gustaba vestir bien aunque no destacando mucho), además tenía una cadena que estaba enganchada al bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y donde se podía ver claramente un gran crucifijo de metal.

Puesto que siempre ha viajado de un lado a otro su cuerpo llego a tomar una forma atlética algo notoria, a pesar de solo ser un casi menor de edad, aunque esto no le importaba, los viajes lo hacía por necesidad, no por diversión o entrenamiento, ya los beneficios ocultos le llegaban poco a poco.

-Vaya amigo, realmente me gustaría decirte que eres desdichado – se decía a su "yo" del espejo, siempre mostraba su verdadera forma de ser frente a su propia imagen – pero aun así no te puedo reprochar nada, estar todos los días vivo es una bendición, al menos tengo cosas que hacer y casi nunca nos miramos para conversar, bueno a ver que podemos encontrar por esta ciudad.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento donde él vivía, bajo alquiler claro está, vivía exactamente en el piso 7, y no había ascensor, así que él tomaba como una rutina de ejercicio diaria el subir y bajar escaleras. La calle estaba increíblemente vacía, incluso había empezado una densa neblina, cosa que a él le gustaba, las neblinas hacían que estuviese alejado de las personas, al menos en el apartado visual.

El clima no era húmedo, ni caluroso lo que lo mantenía de buen humor, puesto que ya se había pasado antes por un buen trecho de la ciudad desde hace una semana que llego, no le hacía difícil hallar los lugares guía con el que podía volver a su casa, aun estando con una capa de neblina densa. Pero hoy día quiso arriesgarse un poco más y caminar por más tiempo, tratando de ampliar su dominio, conocer el lugar mucho mejor le daba una gran calma, siempre estando en un sitio nuevo salía a explorar, memorizaba todo en su cuarto y al día siguiente volvía a salir, generalmente esto duraba un par de días, luego ya solo iba a por el mercado, y de vez en cuando al cine para ver algunas películas. Sin embargo viendo el clima tan acogedor que se mostraba en Fuyuki decidió extender un poco más las salidas.

Camino aproximadamente por casi una hora, viendo las casas, un poco tétricas que se veían por allí pero sorprendentemente bien organizabas, encajaban perfecto a las avenidas, como piezas de rompecabezas. A veces por allí aparecía uno que otro edificio.

Dio media vuelta hacia un área más amplia que al principio no llego a distinguir bien.

Fue cuando un bulto extraño lo embistió.

Se hizo a un lado rápidamente, el bulto cayo pesadamente mientras botaba un contenido extraño de su brazo.

-¡Discúlpeme usted!- una voz preocupada masculina lo saco de su pequeña alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí amigo?, con tanto descuido, ¿no te hubiera confundido con algún criminal?.

-¡Oh disculpe!- el chico recogió sus cuadernos rápidamente- me tengo que ir llegare tarde a mi clase de estudios… - la voz se fue apagando poco a poco mientras daba la vuelta a la derecha.

Él lo siguió tranquilamente, y pudo ver por fin algo nuevo después de tantas casas y edificios. Una escuela. Afuera en la puerta principal se apuntaba el siguiente mensaje "Escuela Homurabara Gakuen".

"Oh vaya, así que si había una escuela" – una sonrisa casual salió de él- "al parecer nunca he pasado por aqui".

La escuela era inmensa, todo de blanco al menos era lo que veía desde la entrada principal y con la niebla, supuso que tenía que albergar más de 1500 alumnos y constaba con 3 pabellones, un gran patio de recreo, y además un pequeño edificio adicional que se suponía que era la dirección, se podía oír claramente el sonido de los alumnos, las traqueteadas que hacían las carpetas cuando ellos se sentaban, la voz del maestro, los pitidos que salían del patio de entrenamiento, etc.

Lo estuvo observando un buen tiempo eh intentando recordar sus tiempos de niño, realmente la escuela era un lugar santo al que no podía faltar, recordó que siempre fue aplicado, al menos para las matemáticas y odiaba el arte, nunca fue bueno para eso. También recuerda que tuvo muchos compañeros y que realmente la vida se disfrutaba, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, sus padres eran buenos con el también, siempre apoyándole y aconsejándole en los momentos difíciles, realmente fue gracias a ellos que se forjo como es ahora y si el tiempo le permitiera volver tan lejos, no dudaría en seguir el mismo trayecto que tuvo sin eliminar nada, bueno salvo alguna excepción.

Antes de volver a emprender la marcha, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo, así que rodeo la escuela y al subir por una pequeña calle, volvieron a aparecer las monótonas casas japonesas y edificios, una que otra persona se cruzaba en su camino, realmente el lugar era poco acogedor, nadie preguntaba nada, al parecer el no hablarle a alguien en Japón no indicaba anti socialismo sino respeto por los asuntos ajenos.

Fue cuando vio una casa que sobresalía de las demás, era un poco diferente, más grande y al parecer era una posada, la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par "tal vez alguien importante vive allí" pensó, "me acercare".

Entre tanta neblina no podía vislumbrar muy bien que había delante de él, mientras avanzaba poco a poco se empezó a ver algunas cosas, parecían piezas artesanales o algo, luego vio cerca de la puerta ¡una mano!, corrió resuelto a ver qué pasaba. Luego se dio cuenta que era una estatua de piedra. Se percató entonces que se hallaba en una especie de habitación.

Lentamente entro para ver qué pasaba, se sentía algo curioso por ver que tantas antigüedades guardaban aquel lugar, el dueño no estaba de momento así que se limitó a explorar algunos rincones. Habían tallados, figuras y escritos realmente extraños, nunca los había visto en su vida, y eso contando que viajó a muchos lugares y tenía un vasto conocimiento de muchas cosas, lo dejaron anonadado y a la vez aún más interesado. Siguió revisando a sus alrededores, se paró entonces en un conjunto de teteras de un extraño material, de varios tamaños, así como un pequeño periódico muy antiguo.

Tomo el periódico y se dio la sorpresa de que estaba duro como el hierro, "¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó maquinalmente, "no creo que sea algo tallado, tal vez ¿magia?", lo volvió a dejar en su sitio al parecer algo confuso, giro completamente y se encontró cara a cara con la estatua de la puerta.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio fija y analíticamente, la estatua parecía a una mujer, esta si era tallada a mano, al parecer sostenía una espada, y posaba como alguien de la realeza con la cabeza erguida y mirando al horizonte, la espada clavada en el piso y sostenida con dos brazos que se apoyaban en el mango y le daban equilibro, su rostro denotaba seriedad, decisión y seguridad, era muy bonita también , tenía una gran falda y sobre ella una armadura que le llegaba hasta el antebrazo, no tenía casco, "¡realmente una armadura extraña!"- se rasco la cabeza, entonces la volvió a mirar intentando saber de dónde provenía y para su sorpresa… ¡NO SABIA!.

Era extraño a esa chica no la había visto en su vida, ninguna foto o historia que había asimilado en todos sus viajes hablaban acerca de ella, esa espada y esa armadura rara. Pensativo la dejo de momento ya que otra cosa había llamado aún más su atención, ¡una gran espada!.

Estaba sujetada en el techo con 3 ganchos y parecía muy importante ya que adornaba la parte principal de la habitación, era raro que no la haya visto al comienzo. Se acercó cautelosamente y la saco con cuidado.

Era una espada perfecta en todo sentido, "digna de un rey" se decía, "lamentablemente" murmuraba "nadie utiliza esto, ya hay municiones, tanques y otras abominaciones creadas por el hombre, bueno al menos te quedas como recuerdo, yo odio las espadas", volvió a subirla para ponerla en sus sitio.

-¿Nadie las usa eh? – una voz vieja y cansada se oyó desde el otro lado de la tienda.

La sorpresa del chico fue grande, dejo caer la espada y se giró rápidamente. Al principio parecía asustado pero se sereno rápidamente.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas señor- habló calmadamente- no debí entrar a husmear en su casa, yo solo…

-¿Acaso tenías curiosidad? – una silueta se fue acercando más hacia donde estaba el, al poco solo apareció un viejo pelirrojo aunque prácticamente era un decir, tenía más canas que el color casi se perdía, con un rostro sereno y afable.- ¡no te preocupes!- y se rasco la cabeza- aquí hay muchas personas que entran a husmear, contigo ya van como 100.

-Bueno señor-lo dijo con todo el respeto posible- realmente estaba impresionado por todas sus antigüedades y…

-¿Impresionado?- el anciano sacudió la cabeza – hijo mío, no mientas, te vi desde que entraste a la tienda, tu rostro no presentaba ni un ápice de interés y tu seriedad era fuera de lo común, parecías un espectro—y sonrió.

-Las sensaciones que tengo abuelo no se muestran externamente, no me vera soltar así por así algún tipo de mueca o algo, todos mis sentimientos son visualizados por mí y solo por mí.

-¡Oh vaya, tenemos un chico especial! – el abuelo sonrió de buena gana- pues bien chico me alegra que te haya gustado entonces mis reliquias, a propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Soy Leo, llámeme así a secas, realmente el apellido no importa mucho.

-Oh bueno no hay problema, hace un momento, vi que te concentrabas en esas teteras de allí y en el viejo periódico.

-Es verdad- agrego Leo- en especial lo del periódico, ¿acaso es algún tipo de magia?

-Si lo es, más bien digamos que es un tipo de magia de bajo nivel, solo endurece las cosas.

-¿Lo hizo usted?.

-Oh si- el rostro del anciano mostro una sensación de "viejos recuerdos"- alguna que otra me vez salía eso, era un mago pésimo ¿sabes? Nunca me dio a bien hacer magias muy difíciles. Te diré otra cosa, lo de las teteras es un tipo de magia algo más avanzada y que me servía perfectamente, "la proyección de las cosas".

-¿Es algo así como algún tipo de creación?.

-Similar-continuo el anciano-puedes pensar en algo y volverlo un material concreto si así lo decides.

-¡Wow! Eso es increíble viejo – Leo seguía mostrando su seriedad pero le logro arrancar un ¡wow!, eso ya era mucho.

-Y dígame -volvió a preguntar Leo- respecto a la estatua de la puerta….—la señaló con el dedo.

-¿Ah eso?, lo hice yo mismo en honor a alguien a quien quería mucho.

-¿Una novia o algo así?

-Técnicamente si.

-¿Acaso… Murió…?-Leo dijo esto con dificultad.

-No le llamaría "muerte" amigo, más bien solo fue una despedida, nada más.

-Oh vaya, lo siento viejo – Leo seguía serio pero sus palabras cargaban algo de lamento.

-No es así, hay algo que me dejo ella y por el cual la recuerdo siempre.

-¿La volvió a ver?, ¿y que es esa cosa?

-No la volví a ver, pero muchacho ¿Acaso tan parlanchín eres?, serás de lo más serio pero si se te da, hablas más rápido que locutor de partidos de futbol…

-Le ruego me disculpe- Leo juntó sus manos haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se supone que así se hacía en Japón – solo que la curiosidad me mata.

-Mucha curiosidad puede matar de verdad muchacho, bien, respecto a "eso" que me recuerda esta por aquí…

El anciano hurgo entre algunos pequeños cofres y luego levanto algo pequeño, era un felpudo de león, algo descosido pero por lo demás tenía un buen estado de conservación.

-Ella abrazaba esto en sus ratos libres- dijo el anciano- cuando lo toco siento que estoy a su lado, para siempre y por siempre.

Leo se sintió conmovido, ¿será por algo similar que le paso?, hurgando entre todas sus memorias, no llego a encontrar nada aun.

-Es realmente bonito sentirse así viejo- respondió Leo- pero a veces sufrir por estas cosas es realmente desalentador.

Y luego se le prendió la luz.

-¿Te paso algo similar amigo?

-Justo se lo iba a decir, si también tuve una despedida con una chica, realmente no estábamos en lo mejor de nuestra relación, estoy seguro que me odia.

-Eso no puedes afirmarlo tu porque tú no eres ella.

-Lo se tío, lo sé, pero ah si supiera…

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me ha gustado meterme en líos de otros, puedes dejar por zanjado la conversación de esto ahora.

Leo se sintió un poco cohibido.

-Cambiando de tema anciano,¿… y esa espada?

-¡Ah eso!- es la espada de mi "novia" si así lo puedes describir, si te fijas bien es la misma que esta tallada en la figura de piedra.

-Es verdad, son idénticas, ¿cómo la consiguió?.

-Fácil, la proyecte yo mismo, mi amada no dejo nada, se fue con todas sus pertenencias, no es la original por supuesto, pero tampoco le falta mucho.

-¿Tiene nombre la espada?

-Excalibur- en un momento la voz del anciano rejuveneció un poco.

-¡No venga con bromas viejo, esa espada legendaria solo es de los cuentos….!

-Yo jamás miento hijo, esta es excalibur, ni más ni menos.

-Le creo- a Leo nunca le gustaba discutir aunque su vista demostraba lo contrario- pero permítame opinar que es imposible…

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras – el viejo permanecía tranquilo- nadie puede controlar tus pensamientos, nadie.

-No es eso viejo, solo le decía que si tiene a excalibur, y ella usaba excalibur, entonces ella era…

-Sabes historia chico, ya que te has dado cuenta de eso, pero no lo pronuncies realmente no me agrada su verdadero nombre.

-¿Bien como quiera pero acaso no era?...

-También lo supuse pero vez que la realidad vence a la teoría y especulaciones.

-Realmente es interesante- Leo permanecía inmutable, luego miro su reloj- bien viejo es tarde debo irme, pero quisiera mañana volver para platicar un poco, ¿Qué le parece?

-Pues no hay problema chico, lo mejor que desea un anciano es poder compartir una amena conversación con alguien, preparare te esta tarde, te esperare –sonrió alegremente.

-Realmente se lo agradecería, yo tampoco tengo con quien conversar, seguro nos llevaremos bien, y a propósito ¿cómo se llama?

-Soy Shirou, llámame a si a secas, el apellido no importa jeje – el anciano sonrió de pronto.

-Como quiera viejo, muchas gracias y hasta luego.

Agito la mano a la vez que salía de la tienda, cruzo la verja y corrió rápidamente a su casa, se sentía contento (internamente) al menos ya había algo interesante que hacer en estos días, tal vez podría organizarse mejor y buscar por las mañanas lo que necesitaba y en las tardes pasar por una buena charla con el anciano "proyector" que seguro tenia cosas interesantes que decir, no había prisa, al menos de momento.

* * *

_Y pues de momento es todo, hasta el proximo cap, bye!._


	3. Capitulo 3: LA LLAMADA DEL MASTER

**_Hola de Nuevo :D, bien ya terminé de escribir mi nuevo cap (he estado medio enfermo, pero ayuda bastante abstraerse en ese estado, casi ni lo sientes jeje), hace poco me entere(creo que con mucha tardanza) que se hara un remake de FSN lo cual me ha puesto contento y encima sera ufotable, ojala lo haga bastante notable como el Zero seria lo mejor(y que la ruta sea Heaven's Feel como cereza al pastel), bueno espero disfruten mi nuevo cap._**

* * *

Al día siguiente volvió a realizar su ruta habitual, fue a hacer las compras, se preparó la comida, se vistió y salió, camino por las calles preguntando de vez en cuando a algún transeúnte inocente sobre lo que buscaba indicándole alguna pista, lógicamente él no le iba a decir enseguida el nombre, ¡ni que estuviera tan desesperado!, era todo un secreto, muchas veces lo tomaron por loco y otras como un filósofo perfecto, ¡rayos que hablar en metáforas nunca fue su fuerte!, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, el preguntarle directamente no ayudaría en lo más mínimo, luego de los interrogatorios aburridos emprendía la marcha, "!rayos que aún no puedo hallar nada!, ¿Dónde podrá estar?" Reflexionaba para sus adentros.

Ya entrada la tarde volvió al colegio Gakuen el cual le sirvió de guía para llegar a la casa del anciano Shirou.

-Buenas tardes – Leo saludó tranquilamente. En su segundo día, ya casi se sentía como en casa.

-¡Hola muchacho!, no pensé que estuvieras tan puntual.

-Intente llegar un poco más tarde pero no había nada interesante allá afuera.

-¿En serio?, bueno aun si fuera así, prefiero mil veces esta ciudad como es ahora, de lo que fue hace 60 años.

-¿Hace 60 años?

-Una larga historia muchacho, muy larga te puedes aburrir.

-Bueno si es historia, estoy encantado de conocerla.

-Tal vez no necesites conocerla muy pronto chico, porque te puede pasar a ti también..., tal vez dentro de poco.

-¿Oh, en serio?- Leo abrió un poco más los ojos, demostrando interés desmesurado.-Mayor razón para oír el relato.

-Jejeje, si tanto lo deseas te lo contare pero primero necesito que traigas algo de agua de afuera, en la parte trasera hay un pequeño riachuelo, no—el anciano sonrió levemente- no pongas esa cara, el agua siempre ha estado limpia, todo lo que viene del monte Fuji es puro. Me traes un poco y conversamos.

Leo se levantó lentamente y fue a la parte trasera, una pequña parte del monte Fuji se mostraba tras la casa aunque en si no vivia en la falda de este, "Un excelente lugar" se decía para sus adentros, "me pregunto si el viejo me alquilaría la casa, al ser tan grande".

No tuvo ninguna dificultad para hallar el riachuelo, se dispuso a llenarlo cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió.

Al lado de la puerta trasera y acomodados cuidadosamente, habían dos espadas, en realidad parecían más alfanjes, porque eran curvos, uno era blanco y otro era negro, algo más fuera de lo ordinario que descubría, "Este viejo tiene guardados objetos realmente increíbles en su casa".

El otro objeto no era menos sorprendente que el resto, más bien no era un objeto sino un traje, rojo en su totalidad y tanto en la espalda como en el frente era negro formando un triángulo, un traje fuera de lo común, pero le dio un gesto de aprobación, "Extraña pero llamativa" pensó.

Rápidamente llevo el agua solicitada dentro de la casa.

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió viejo.

-Excelente-exclamo, ahora te contaré lo que pasó mientras me haces él te.

-¿No que usted me esperaría con él te?

-Oh chico, ya solo soy un pobre anciano, no sirvo para estas cosas, ayúdame esta vez por favor.

-Si me va contando todo lo iré preparando.

Se dirigieron a la cocina a realizar la preparación de té verde.

-Hace muchos años-empezó el anciano- cuando era joven, estudie en la escuela Gankeou, como un chico común y corriente….

Leo calentaba la tetera mientras deshojaba algunas ramas verdes que yacían en una bolsa y las iba echando dentro.

-… realmente la escuela era una maravilla, un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, solo uno se preocupaba del estudio, y luego tenía un montón de tiempo libre para hacer lo que quiera, en ese tiempo me dedicaba a la reparación de algunos equipos electrónicos que habían en la escuela.

-¿Los reparaba con magia?— preguntoó de pronto Leo mientras movía con una pequeña cuchara las hojas.

\- Si los reparaba con magia, es decir no, lo que hacía era revisarlos con magia y determinar el punto en que no existía la energía—explicaba Shirou tranquilamente—además era lo único bueno que podía hacer, ya te dije que era un mago pésimo.

-Ajá – Leo lo miraba de reojo, estaba concentrado mirando la tetera, las hojas verdes botaban su líquido nutritivo y se despegó un dolor agradable, tal vez en 1 minuto después de que hierva el agua estaría lista.

-Bueno en ese entonces de momento solo tenía un par de amigos, uno de ellos era Shinji que a pesar de haber sido un poco desagradable en comportamiento tuvimos una relación amical normal. Pero en realidad mi gran compañero fue Issei el cual siempre me apoyaba en muchas cosas, me salvó varias veces de un regaño en la escuela. Cuando llegaba a casa siempre me encontraba con la amiga de mi padre, Taiga que era también una profesora de Gankeou.

-¿Oh, vivías con una señora madura?—a pesar de la extrema seriedad que mostraba el rostro de Leo, claramente sus palabras denotaban "algo más".

-¡Jojojo!—Shirou rió de buena gana—nada de eso muchacho, ella era amiga de mi padre, sería como mi madrasta. No te confundas.

-No dudaba viejo, pero realmente vivir con una mujer sin nadie más en casa, puede prestarse a muchas interpretaciones.

-Tal vez…- Shirou se puso algo serio- ¡Hey!, pero aun no me has dejado terminar, niño tonto, respeta a tus mayores y déjame hablar, ¿Te cuento la historia sí o no?.

-Siga contando, serviré el té que ya está listo—Leo levanto la tetera y la vertió en un par de tazas de vidrio azulado, le entregó una a Shirou.

-Bueno, sigo entonces. Un día llegando a la escuela, una de mis amigas Ayaka se percató que tenía una herida profunda en mi brazo y me lo hizo notar. Cuando la mire no tenía ningún aspecto de herida, y lo raro es que ni siquiera dolía.

Leo no hablaba esta vez, lo miraba fijamente, como un niño a quien le cuentan su primer cuento antes de dormir.

-Seque la sangre o lo que era con un trapo y me dirigí a la escuela, de salida el goteo de sangre había desaparecido y en su lugar se veía un símbolo extraño, al menos para mí en ese momento, ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Shirou miro hacia el techo por un momento, como intentando recordar algo.

-¿Ya se olvidó de algo, anciano?.

-Me encantaría que me llamaras Shirou.

-Ok si lo dice usted, tal vez le haga parecer más joven si le hablo así.

-Respeta a tus mayores Leo, respétalos.- el rostro del anciano se puso sombrío de pronto.

-Es una broma nada mas –Leo mostró una leve sonrisa—continúe por favor.

-Bueno resumiendo algo esto, gracias a ese símbolo conocí nuevas personas, amigos y enemigos que nunca hubiera imaginado tener, y estuve con ellos tan compenetrado que prácticamente había olvidado por completo mi antigua vida. Nada fue igual después de eso.

-Después de que.

-De la quinta Guerra del Grial.

-¿Guerra del Grial? –Las pupilas de Leo se dilataron un poco, y sus ojos azules parecían vislumbrar algo que ya conocía aunque aún no podía descubrirlo.

-La Guerra del Santo Grial que solo ocurre a intervalos de 60 años se desató ese día fatídico, y yo por su puesto estaba en ella, sin ninguna razón aparente—Shirou arrugó la frente y parecía pensativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y dando otro sorbo de té.

-Lo dice por el símbolo extraño de su mano ¿no?.

-Por eso y también por algo que me sorprendió, un día en la escuela me quede hasta tarde haciendo la limpieza del dojo de Shinji, ya que el tenia cosas que hacer, lo cierto es que cuando acabé ya el sol se había puesto y no quedaba ningún alma que me hiciera compañía de camino a mi casa. Mientras salía por la puerta trasera de la escuela, claramente oí como sonidos de metal chocándose entre ellos—bebió otro poco de te—al acercarme tras una rejas vi a un par de sujetos peleando, uno llevaba espadas, y el otro una lanza, la velocidad de pelea era brutal y casi no los podía seguir con la vista…

-¿Pelea de espadas?, para su época Shirou, ese tipo de armas no se usaban.

-Si tienes razón, pero aun no término, bien resulta que el haber visto este pequeño espectáculo lo pagaría con una herida de muerte de aquel personaje con lanza, sino hubiera sido por Rin, de seguro hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

-Rin era una especie de amiga también ¿no?

-Si una gran amiga, aunque en ese momento no lo era, sin embargo luego de que me salvara, me advirtió que estaría aun en peligro y que mi asesino me volvería a buscar para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto. Y así fue, no paso mucho desde que llegue a mi casa cuando volvió a aparecer.

Shirou empezó a toser un poco, al parecer trago un buen trozo de hierba verde.

-Bueno luchar contra aquel ser o asesino estaba fuera de mis posibilidades, hubiera perdido de no ser que llego mi amada.

-¿La chica de la escultura de piedra?

-Ella misma, por medio de magia extraña ella apareció y me salvo, luego se autoproclamo como el "Rey de los Caballeros" y me pidió que la llamase Saber, además me dijo que yo era su master.

-¿Rey de los caballeros, master?, ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?

-Esas cosas son parte de todo el juego de la guerra del santo grial, donde hay una competencia a muerte entre 7 magos que se le llaman masters con sus respectivos servants, un servant es una entidad heroica de cualquier época, y es invocada por un master para que luche a su lado contra el resto de magos, son 7 clases de servants diferentes, "Assasin,Lancer, Archer, Berseker,Caster,Rider y Saber".

Leo termino el té de un porrazo.

-Es muy interesante lo que cuenta viejo, o quiero decir Shirou. Usted entonces era un master.

-Así es lo era, aunque luego sería ya algo mas—sonrió un poco.

Leo haciendo caso omiso a la frase, reflexionó por un momento y luego se acordó de lo que había visto atrás hacia poco.

-Me olvidaba de decirle algo, ¿Qué eran esas dos espadas que estaban a….?

-Kanshou y Bakuya.

-¿Perdón?

-Kanshou y Bakuya—repitió nuevamente Shirou—son espadas proyectadas por mí y las cuales use varias veces a lo largo de la guerra.

-Ya veo viejo, bien creo que es hora de irme, lo veré mañana tal vez me cuente más- se incorporó lentamente, y dejo la taza de té sobre una mesa de madera.

-Claro que si—sonrió Shirou—hasta mañana entonces.

Hizo una seña de adiós con la mano y salió de la casa.

"La Guerra del Santo Grial suena muy interesante, mañana le preguntare sobre el premiopara el ganador y tal vez algo más, de momento no estoy aburrido, al menos no todo es tan monóto en Japon", pensaba mientras caminaba en pleno anochecer.

Ya no faltaba mucho por llegar a su casa, mirando maquinalmente a su alrededor, descubrió algo del cual no se había percatado antes o lo había visto solo de reojo, un gran puente rojo.

Este comunicaba a la pequeña colina con la gran ciudad, aún no había llegado hasta allí, pero viendo que nadie le esperaría en casa, sería un buen momento para echarle un vistazo.

El puente rojo permitía el paso de vehículos de todo tipo, no era tan grande como el puente de San Francisco en Estados Unidos, pero no por eso dejaba de ser llamativo, varias luces iluminaban cada parte de su recorrido, estaban puestas allí para que los barcos que iban por el mar tuvieran luz y no ocurriera choques, no se sostenía por cables gruesos, en su lugar tenia dos grandes arcos en sus extremos, todo de metal lo cual le daba apariencia de un carril inmenso de tranvía.

Bajó lentamente a través de las calles angostas y cada vez más atestadas de gente, esto era debido a que se acercaba a la gran ciudad de Fuyuki, es decir a la legítima donde prácticamente no había sino edificios inmensos y altas torres de luz, se sentía un poco incómodo, a él no le gustaban las grandes ciudades, prefería mil veces vivir en una montaña a eso, la tranquilidad era para él una obsesión.

Poco a poco fue aproximándose al puente, una pequeña brisa de viento empezó a sentirse, era la brisa del mar que se extendía hacia el infinito y que lo hizo sentirse un poco nostálgico.

Llego a la mitad del puente y se detuvo, apoyo sus brazos frente a uno de los extremos de él para poder visualizar la puesta de sol, las puestas de sol siempre le fascinaban, había algo de mágico en ello que le daba una tranquilidad inmensa, el puente generaba una brisa de viento bastante agradable, sentía como su cabello se relajaba y ondeaba a su vez, el agua que yacía bajo el puente le hacía sentir bien, poco a poco el sol se iba hundiendo y súbitamente le envolvió una punzada de tristeza, entonces se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Había algo que no encajaba en el perfectamente, algo deseaba, un sentimiento muy fuerte interno lo hacía sentirse desdichado, habían muchas cosas que le habían sucedido, desgracias y alegrías, triunfos y derrotas, todo a lo largo de su vida, pero esta sensación no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos, era algo difícil de comprender y definir, simplemente lo dejaba como un "no encaja", el ocaso le hacía acordar eso, entonces su rostro cambiaba de expresión muy ínfimamente y deseaba que nada de "eso" hubiera pasado, tal vez entonces estaría feliz, con alguien y realmente gozando de la vida y sino al menos una aceptable vida común sin muchos giros y problemas ya que no le gustaban, ¿acaso era difícil eso?, ¿no tenía derecho de vivir así?, ¿Por qué siempre debía andar de un lado a otro deshaciendo amistades que ganó solo para cumplir su deber?, ¿Cuándo tendría una vida normal?, estas eran las cuestiones que siempre rondaban su cabeza y lo hacían sentirse furioso y melancólico.

Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, la brisa débil de hace un momento se había vuelto un ventarrón y el aire era helado y nada bueno para la salud, lo mejor era volver a casa y dormir, si, eso era lo mejor, desconectarse del mundo por un momento le haría bastante bien.

Durante algún buen tiempo fue a la casa del viejo a seguir conversando, pero también volvía al puente a mirar las puestas del sol, al parecer le gustaba herirse a sí mismo con el mismo sentimiento que despertaba en el allí. Muchas personas lo conocían ya y casi siempre lo miraban de soslayo y con algo de lástima, tal vez preguntándose por qué siempre paraba allí, solo y triste, una vez se le acerco una joven a preguntarle la hora, cuando él se volvió lo vio con una cara tan pálida y desencajada que al instante se le erizaron los cabellos pensado que era un ser espectral y salió huyendo despavorida, desde ese momento las miradas cambiaron de compasión a temor, nadie se le acercaba, nadie le hablaba, le tenían miedo.

"Eso es lo mejor"-se decía a sí mismo-"es mejor estar solo, que tener a alguien y dejarlo después, se sufre menos"—era su razonamiento eterno.

Fue una de esas tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Shirou que se animó a decir:

-¿Viejo que tal era su comunicación con Saber?

Shirou estaba limpiando algunas de sus reliquias con ayuda de Leo, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Eh… bien… veamos, al principio—explico Shirou—era una relación extremadamente formal, como de sirviente a esclavo, poco a poco fuimos intimando más, era una testaruda extrema, siempre me decía que yo en papel de master no debería luchar, para mí eso no tenía lógica, yo deseaba salvar personas y estar parado sin hacer nada era casi imposible para mí.

-Bueno lo importante es que se relacionó bien con ella a fin de cuentas—inquirió Leo dando un suspiro. Además tenía a Rin y Sakura.

-Rin era más madura en ese sentido y Sakura…. Bueno ella cocinaba bien—Shirou hizo una mueca en ton de broma y luego hablo en serio—Sakura era un poco triste en realidad.

-¿Triste y porque?

-Era una chica solitaria—Shirou estaba limpiando sus dos queridas espadas Kansou y Bakuya, las había sacado de afuera hace poco—no se sociabilizaba bien, al parecer creo que más se comunicaba conmigo y con Taiga.

-Sola….

-Si sola, realmente estar solo es horrible, tu sabes que toda persona debe comunicarse, es una necesidad tan importante como el comer o beber…

-Sola… - Leo mantenía esa palabra en su cabeza.

-¿Hijo, estas bien?—Shirou lo miro de reojo, luego sacudió lo mano a través de sus pupilas, no había reacción.

De pronto Leo volvió en sí, su tranquilidad habitual regreso, sus pupilas en ese momento apagadas volvieron a la vida…

-Nadie está solo en el mundo viejo, siempre hay alguien que nos acompaña en toda la vida.

-Si tú lo dices—Shirou volvió a su principal preocupación, limpiar sus espadas—pero aun así si la vi sonreír después de la guerra, creo que fue una de las cosas que me alegro más.

Leo sonrió para sus adentros, la frase que acabó de decir hace un momento realmente no fue pensada, ¿Acaso lo dijo el?, hasta hace poco él se sentía solo y triste, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, él no estaba solo, ¡tenia a varias personas que se sentían como el, solas!

Leo regreso a su casa rápidamente, por ese día no pensó más en sus desdichas y tristezas, no pensó en la soledad, incluso no fue a ver la puesta del sol en el gran puente, algo había cambiado dentro de él, al menos mínimamente, seguía siendo el tranquilo y calculador de siempre, pero había algo más, en vez de estar lamentándose del pasado debía solo hacer algo, seguir adelante y olvidar todo, eso era lo mejor. Es increíble como un simple comentario puede cambiar a una persona ¿verdad?

Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, estaba solo frente a un campo abierto, grandes montañas se vislumbraban hacia el horizonte, y hacía un sol fortísimo, el piso era de piedra dura y se extendía hasta el infinito, grandes rocas se veían a su alrededor y tenían realmente formas caprichosas y que parecían haber sido talladas por algo o alguien y con inscripciones raras de comprender, Leo estaba en medio de todo y al principio un poco extrañado por el paisaje que se abría a sus ojos, pero luego poco a poco empezó a recordar…

"Oh, ya veo, así que esto es"-se decía—"¿Por qué siempre sueño con esto?, lo he visto muchas veces y siempre he pensado que hay algo más detrás de esta imagen".

Caminaba lentamente por el paisaje y a medida que avanzaba el terreno se hacía más hermoso, la dura piedra se iba convirtiendo en pasto y diferentes tipos de flores que decoraban aún más el ambiente, el lugar era relajante y bello, salvo por las rocas que yacían detrás de el a no mucha distancia.

Leo volteo y miró de soslayo las piedras, sabía que hacían y para que servían, pero aún le faltaba lo más importante, ¿Cómo funcionaba?, una pregunta para el que hasta ahora no ha tenido respuesta y tal vez no la tenga en un futuro cercano. Presa de curiosidad volvió a acercase para observarlas mejor, fue cuando tuvo una punzada de dolor.

Este se extendía por todo su brazo, "¡estoy sangrando!"-pensó preocupado—"la sangre sale desde mi hombro derecho y chorrea hasta el codo". El dolor era real a pesar de estar en un sueño, la sangre iba formando a medida que goteaba una figura en su hombro que aún no se hacía notoria.

Fue entonces que despertó.

Fue la primera vez que soñó algo así, ese dolor fue demasiado real, se restregó fuertemente los ojos y trato de enfocar. Todo en su cuarto estaba bien, todo en su sitio.

Las cobijas por el piso y el brazo adormilado, piernas y pies entumecidos.

Se levantó como un rayo y fue directamente al baño, prendió la luz y se arremangó el polo de dormir intentando buscar alguna señal de la sangre por si se lo había hecho en pleno sueño.

"No hay nada, menos mal"—pensó—"jajajaja, estúpido, claro que no haya nada, este no era el hombro, sino el otro…".

Se arremango el otro, y no pudo evitar un silbido de sorpresa seguido de un "!Caray!, ¡Que rayo…!"

No pudo ordenar sus pensamientos al ver la sangre reseca que se extendía a lo largo de su hombro, pero ahora formando un símbolo extraño, compuesto de 3 crucifijos pequeños unidos por una diadema, estaba muy bien dibujado y daba algo de miedo.

Leo no se preocupó, estaba interesado, no impresionado ya que este tipo de sucesos raros los había experimentado mucho antes, aunque de diferentes maneras, apostaba a 100 a que el viejo Shirou sabía algo al respecto, esa noche no pudo dormir esperando que llegue la hora de verlo nuevamente.

* * *

**_Bueno, ah ver si tengo algo de tiempo y puedo seguir escribiendo el fin de semana, cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**


	4. Capitulo 4: HEAVEN'S FEEL

_**Bien,hola de nuevo, pues... aqui estoy con mi nuevo cap. He tenido un monton de problemas en estos dias, pero tenia alguna version previa de esto, lo puli( a mi parecer) y creo que ya esta bien, asi que ya esta publicado :D. Espero disfruten de mi nuevo cap.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 4 - HEAVEN'S FEEL**_

Todo el día no pudo hacer mucho, realmente este tipo de cosas sobrenaturales le interesaban, tanto como para desviarse a veces de su misión principal, era otro de sus defectos.

Aun así pudo salir a buscar nuevamente "eso", aunque ya se imaginaba que no lo iba a encontrar, realmente nunca espero que fuera tan fácil de hallar, lo más probable era que tarde meses antes de dar con él en el mejor de los casos.

Realizó sus deberes diarios, entrenamiento corporal, incluso un pequeño footing hacia el puente de la ciudad de Fuyuki, llegando hacia el mismo corazón de la ciudad, aunque no le gustaba tanto ruido y tecnología, si le llego a interesar las calles que eran lo suficientemente extensas e increíblemente ordenadas como para hacer un parkour, y se animó a hacerlo, en la ciudad habían muchos obstáculos lo cual le aseguraba un medio día de ocio y distracción.

Saltando las barandas como un canguro y trepando algunos muros como un mono, iba a una gran velocidad, a él siempre le gustaba gastar mucha energía, y aún más si estaba concentrado, el trepar, girar, escalar, saltar, le producían un deleite infinito.

Pero aun así no todos sus saltos y acrobacias eran seguros, casi al final de un parque, tuvo un pequeño incidente con un perro que se puso a perseguirlo varias calles abajo, cerca de la estación del tren por poco lo sacan a golpes, ya que deseaba usar las puertas de ingreso como obstáculos, casi fuera de un supermercado, por poco se lleva hacia adelante a un par de ancianos que salían de compras.

Pero tal vez lo peor(o mejor como lo veas) sucedió llegando a una esquina, chocó contra una chica que pasaba por allí, sin poder evitarlo ambos cayeron y rodaron algunos metros.

Leo se levantó rápidamente a ayudarla preocupado de que se hubiera roto una costilla, o estuviera desmayada, no se esperaba la reacción de ella.

Se incorporó rápidamente de un salto, y corrió hacia él con actitud amenazante y decidida.

-¡Tu!- barbotó-¡Maldito imbécil…!

-Eh… espera, discúlpame—Leo tomo una actitud defensiva.

Corrió hacia él y lanzo un puño directo hacia su mejilla el cual lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿estas herida?—pregunto preocupado.

Ella volvió a intentar golpearlo, con dos patadas bajas, los cuales fueron desviados.

Otro intento más, haciendo una pequeña cadena de golpes hacia las diferentes partes del cuerpo de Leo, las esquivo y bloqueó todas.

-Tengo la culpa—volvió a decir Leo—pero lo siento…, no me puedo dejar golpear.

-¡Eres un….!—ella parecía histérica. Aun no se rendía.

Intento un par de veces más, en vano.

-Te recompensaré lo que te he hecho por favor—Leo habló tranquilamente—te llevare a comer ¿quieres?

Incrédula y furiosa miro de soslayo a su alrededor, al parecer misteriosamente no había un alma a lo largo de la avenida, así que decidió usar un último recurso. Extendió su mano y grito

-¡Aqua rain!.

Un poderoso chorro de agua nació de su mano y fue directo hacia él, lo raro era que lo envolvia una gran descarga electrica, parecía un tornado de agua y electricidad. Rápidamente Leo se cubrió en señal de defensa, el agua lo empujo un poco pero no previo los rayos que le seguían al impacto.

-¡Aggggggghh!- Leo sintió un dolor insoportable—varios voltios de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo, cayó como un fardo.

Lentamente la joven bajo su mano, ¿Se habrá pasado un poco?, siempre supo que era una chica tranquila, aunque tampoco muy buena que digamos cuando la sacaban de sus casillas, aunque esta vez sí que debió exagerar un poco.

Con lentitud giro y trato de huir.

Sintió una brisa de viento y de repente. ¡El idiota estaba frente a ella!

-¡Kiaaaaaa!—grito espantada.

-¿Aceptas mi oferta?—reiteró la pregunta Leo el cual no se veía muy afectado.

-Co… .como?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—ella intento retroceder pero no pudo, alguien la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano.

-Agilicé un poco para atraparte, sino ibas a huir—Leo habló maquinalmente.

Realmente el chico que tenía en frente era muy peculiar, ¿agilizó?, ¡Si ni siquiera lo vio!.

Lo mejor sería aceptar la derrota. Se soltó rápidamente de la mano, y se arregló un poco el cabello.

-Vale—esa palabra se oyó muy desanimada—tu ganas, ¿Dónde me llevaras?

-No se, tu me dirás, soy nuevo por aquí y no conozco este lugar.

-¿Eres estúpido, no?, hacer parkour aquí puede convertirse en delito si molestas a otros, ¿sabías?.

-No, pero ahora ya lo sé—Leo esbozo una risa forzosa.

-Como sea, ¡espero que hayas traído dinero!, te llevare a un lugar muy caro y no quiero quejas, según tu, esto será para enmendar tu error, ¿ok?.

-Claro, no hay problema—volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

Ella se cruzó de hombros, ir así de la nada a comer con un perfecto desconocido le causaba algo de temor, "Chica, ¡agudiza tu mente!,¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡precisamente este es la clase de mujeriegos que pululan por todos lado!, ¡esperpentos que solo buscan chicas para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos, lo de la comida es solo un pretexto, esperara a que te descuides y … ¡zas!, una más a su lista de víctimas, además…!"

-Hey, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?—Leo inquirió mirándole extrañada.

-¡Claro que lo sé, así que cállate!.

Mientras caminaba Leo la observo, una chica realmente alta, casi le llegaba a su tamaño, vestía una blusa blanca y corta, se le podia ver el ombligo claramente con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color negro, zapatos también negros, cabello extrañamente blanco y largo y ojos rojos muy bonitos y resaltantes. A pesar que gritaba, tenía una linda forma de hacerlo y no le distorsionaba el rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—Leo se limitó a decirle tranquilamente mientras se llevaba la mano a los bolsillos.

-¿Eh?,mmmm –ella midió el peligro—Cassidy.

Leo sonrió de manera natural.

-Mucho gusto, soy Leo, no me preguntes el apellido ¿sabes? No importa.

-¡Como si fuera a decirte el mío, loco!—Cassidy lo miro recelosa, luego su vista se posó en otro lugar—bien allí al frente está el restaurante.

Su dedo apuntaba hacia un restaurante, escrito en kanji claramente se vislumbraba la palabra "Hanzo".

-Vamos allí—Cassidy hablo casi con desgano.

Ingresaron al restaurant, era realmente grande, más de 25 mesas se distribuían a su alrededor, todas ricamente adornadas al más puro estilo japonés, a pesar de que estaba repleto pudieron encontrar una mesa que había sido cancelada hace poco por alguien que la había reservado.

El mozo llego y les entrego las cartillas de menú cortésmente. Ambos empezaron a revisar detenidamente los platillos.

-Ejem,ejem.. –Leo tosió un poco para romper el silencio-¿Qué vas a pedir?.

-Pediré un pollo Teriyaki.

-En ese caso me voy por un Bento—Leo la miro de reojo intentando ver alguna reacción positiva en ella.

-Si piensas que voy a sonreír solo porque aceptaste que pida un Teriyaki pues ol..vi..da..lo—Cassidy recalcó en esta última palabra moviendo largamente la boca y haciendo girar los dedos.

-Como desees—Leo hablaba tranquilamente—pero al menos intenta ser algo más cortes.

-¿Cortes?, seré tan cortes como cuando tú me embestiste como un animal.

-Yo no soy animal…

-Oh sí, claro, lo que tú digas campeón—Cassidy hablo con sorna.

Leo se limitó a observarla y suspiro en tono despreocupado, aunque en un inicio la tomo como algo normal, por estar tan enojada, ahora lo veía todo más claro, la actitud con el cual se mostraba a Leo no era una reacción a algo que la molesto, más bien era un estereotipo, la más clásica de todas, una "tsundere algo patética".

-Como digas—Leo sonrió tranquilamente—ahora me encantaría que me hables de ti mientras comemos, no creas que solo estarás aquí, pedirás y me miraras la cara todo este tiempo.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, créeme—Cassidy se encogió de hombros.

-Ok, hazlo si quieres—Leo parecía poco preocupado al respecto, luego empezó a jugar con las muñecas de sus manos.

Cassidy le hizo caso omiso y agacho la cabeza, de esa forma no lo podría ver, hasta el momento no le tenía confianza, era un chico raro, sobre todo aun por lo último que paso, "¿Qué rayos?", a pesar de haber usado magia y recibido un impacto de rayo, no pareció afectarle demasiado, incluso con una velocidad increíble pudo detenerla mucho antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, tal vez era un mago después de todo.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza y ¡ya no estaba!, "!Ah Dios mio!", la histeria volvia lentamente a ella, "El muy vivo se ha ido dejándome con la comida que ni siquiera llega aun", "grrrrr!".

Estaba echando fuego por los ojos, no fue hasta que sintió una brisa extraña que recupero su aplomo habitual, ¡el idiota estaba a su lado!.

-¿Te asuste verdad?, disculpa es que tuve que preguntarle algo al mozo.

Lentamente ella giro su cabeza, a medida de que sus pupilas se intensificaban, y su boca empezaba a mostrar su furia. Leo supo que debía hacer algo rápido para evitar algún confrontamiento próximo, no quería enemistarse con ella.

Fue cuando enfrente de ella y ante su cara de estupefacción, el desapareció y apareció hacia su otro costado. La amargura que tenía ella en un principio había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?— intento aparentar que no le había afectado semejante "truco"-¿Acaso eres mago?

-No creo que sea un mago 100%, solo se lo básico, nunca me ha gustado usar magia—Leo la miró un poco aliviado, al menos el tono de su voz cambió.

-No te creo—Cassidy se encogió de hombros—solo magos de ese tipo pueden usar tele transportación y eso no es muy simple de hacer.

-Digamos que en base si es difícil, pero... esto no es tele transportación ¿sabes?, además hay algo que debes saber –Leo se inclinó lentamente hacia ella— nunca menosprecies a los no-magos y habilidades físicas, siempre he dicho que quien hace eso es porque tienen miedo...

-¿Miedo, quien?, no me desvíes el tema tan rápido, morón….

Leo sonrió, cayo redondita.

-Lo que pasa—intento aparentar un ligero desprecio—es que uno siempre piensa que por ser una persona "normal", no puede llegar a hacer cosas increíbles que podría hacer cualquier mago promedio, nada más lejos de la realidad, aquel que piensa eso es un perfecto idiota.

Le echo una mirada rápida a Cassidy, el cual lo miraba sin interés, o eso parecía.

-... el ser humano no ha descubierto aún su verdadero potencial, él se adecua al constante cambio, el hombre puede soportar frio si permanece mucho tiempo resistiéndolo, puede sobrevivir a enfermedades y epidemias, a la radiación, cataclismos inmensos, de todo, en resumen "adaptación", muchas veces eh visto gente que hace cosas queriendo ganar poder, mejorarse a sí mismos con sustancias extrañas o magia, siempre que los he visto me he reído en mi interior, no saben que lo que realmente deben mejorar es su cerebro.

-Ya, ya ya—miró con desgano Cassidy—ahórrame toda esa reflexión barata, nunca hable de que una persona normal sea así o de esta forma, y si me lo permites…-el camarero llego con los platos—comeré mi teriyaki sin que me fastidies.

Empezó a comer tranquilamente.

"Bueno de todas formas no iba a seguir hablando", Leo la miro con benevolencia, no es mala persona en lo absoluto, solo algo sosa.

Le siguió el ritmo a ella comiendo. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos.

-Sería un buen momento que me contaras de ti.

-¿De mí?—Cassidy tardo en contestar, espero a que termine su bocado de pollo- Pues bien si tanto insistes…, soy una joven que tiene casa, mama, cosas, sentimientos, etc. – luego lo miro fijamente.- ¿Estas contento ahora?

-Uhmmmm, no del todo—Leo empezó a jugar con las bolas de carne de su Bento- ¿estudias?

-Como cualquier humano mortal y educado.

-¿Quién te ayuda en el los estudios?—inquirió Leo, la forma de preguntar hacia parecer que lo hacía sin ningún motivo.

-¿Quién? – Cassidy midió el peligro—pues nadie, yo sola lo hago.

-¿Segura?.

-Si...—Cassidy por poco se muerde el labio.

-¿Tu madre te quiere mucho verdad?—volvió a preguntar Leo mirándola fijamente.

Cassidy dejo su cubierto lentamente y golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

Todos los clientes se volvieron para ver la escena embarazosa.

-¡Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas!—Cassidy echaba fuego por los ojos- ¡¿Acaso realmente eres un idiota?!, ¡Cualquier persona cuerda preguntaría otras cosas, como si realmente estudio magia, donde vivo, como es mi familia, si tengo algún hobby…!. ¡Aghhh si algunas vez vinieras a mi casa, seguro haría que mis sirvientas te echaran rápidamente de allí!.

-¿Enserio te preguntaría eso, para qué?—Leo casi terminaba de comer su bento-

-¿Cómo que para que ¡estúpido!?.

La gente los seguía observando, sin embargo Leo no sentía ninguna vergüenza, todos los ojos ajenos se posaban en ella.

-Pues con mi última pregunta ya se todo de ti, sé que estudias magia, también que tienes sirvientas y encima personales, por lo que tal vez debes vivir en una mansión o un castillo, y teniendo en cuenta que en la ciudad solo hay uno, pues ¡tadan! ¡Tengo la dirección de tu casa!.

Leo puso cara de inocencia absoluta.

Cassidy aún seguía furiosa, pero lentamente observo las cosas a su alrededor, la respuesta picaresca de Leo, el número de ojos que la observaba. Se enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies, y lleno de vergüenza tomo su asiento en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, "Rayos, Cassidy, no caigas en el silencio absoluto, ¡por favor!"—pensaba rápidamente—"!No lo hagas!, di algo, al menos, ¡piénsalo, y que no sea muy estúpido!

Levanto la cara rápidamente y mirando fijamente a Leo dijo.

\- ¿Qué te hiciste allí?—Cassidy pregunto mientras observaba su hombro derecho.

-Oh, ayer tuve un pequeño sangrado, fue extraño empezó así de la nada, por eso tengo una venda.

-¿De la nada?, es extraño, a no ser que tengas algún tipo de enfermedad o algo.

Intentaba aparentar curiosidad, al menos ya había vuelto a comenzar la charla, la vergüenza desaparecía lentamente.

-¿Podrías?—pregunto rápidamente—¿podrías mostrármela?

-Bueno pero solo un poco, ¡ah!, casi lo olvido no te asustes si tiene una forma peculiar, como eres maga de repente me puedes ayudar a interpretar esto…-lentamente desenrollo la gasa mostrándose poco a poco la sangre reseca.

Leo tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar en el momento en que su hombro era totalmente visible, solo vió que ella se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Ahí lo dejo, solo y abandonado (falto lo triste). Perplejo se envolvió el hombro nuevamente, pago la cuenta y salió silenciosamente del restaurante, ella no estaba afuera, vaya a saber a dónde se habría ido. El lugar estaba muy transitado para esa hora.

Realmente no se esperaba eso, fue tan así de pronto, que hasta el mismo quedo como un estúpido. Pensaba que lo iba a dejar con el clásico truco del "me voy al baño" pero ese no fue el caso. "¿Que rayos vio en esa sangre reseca que la hizo salir casi al instante?"—pensó para sus adentros mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Miro su reloj, eran las dos. Tal vez lo mejor era ir directamente con Shirou, tenía que preguntarle por esto que tenía en el hombro, seguro que el sabía algo.

Pago la cuenta y salió apresuradamente del lugar, suerte que al menos había ganado algo de dinero trabajando no hace mucho de diferentes maneras, siempre se las ingeniaba para no morirse de hambre claro está, si bien no eran trabajos a tiempo completo, sí que eran realmente aburridos, hacer recados, recoger a una persona de tal lugar,etc.

Casi en 10 minutos llego al puente de Fuyuki, en el día parecía más pequeño, en ese momento el tráfico era fluido y bastantes personas cruzaban por allí. De pronto vio a una persona correr rápidamente hacia él.

Lo dejo pasar a su vez casi chocaba con otra persona que corría en la misma dirección a la vez que gritaba "!Al ladrón, al ladrón!". Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

Muchas personas intentaron capturarlo, pero el rápidamente escapaba una y otra vez, parecía de gelatina, ninguna persona podía tocarlo pues rápidamente se deslizaba sobre ella y corría. Leo tomo carrera y se lanzó a su persecución.

Aquel ladrón iba de un lado a otro, trepaba por los muros como un simio y a veces los usaba para saltar de un lado a otro, nadie podía capturarlo, Leo corría detrás de él, esto se había convertido en un pequeño evento de parkour, a lo lejos un auto policial los seguía muy de cerca.

Llegado a una esquina se podía ver un parque cultural donde mucha gente yacía en un evento teatral donde representaban la obra de "songoku" (curiosamente el rey mono), tenía que apresurarse y capturarlo antes de que se entremezclara con el tumulto de gente que estaba allí.

El ladrón uso de apoyo los postes para impulsarse y saltar sobre múltiples muros, siempre apoyándose con sus manos para las subidas más extremas, lo hacía sin mucho esfuerzo, los arboles también le ayudaban a tomar impulso y saltar aún más lejos, hacia piruetas para caer hacia lugares más profundos, parecía todo un profesional casi le faltaba poco para llegar al centro del evento y poder perderse de vista, miro atrás intentando ver quien lo seguía pues ya que desde hace mucho podía sentir como algunas pisadas que ya había hecho se repetían.

Fue cuando lo vió, Leo lo seguía a poca distancia, cada vez más cerca. A él no le interesaba la estética ni el arte de correr, solo quería vencerlo, el parkour era su deporte favorito y no iba a dejar que alguien así por así huyera de sus manos en su propia disciplina que tanto amaba.

El extraño no se desesperó, tomo esto como un reto y en vez de dirigirse hacia el gentío decidió virar e ir contra el carro de policía que venía en frente, usando una gran fuerza de impulso pudo saltar desde la parte de un balcón que adornaba la esquina del parque hacia ellos, se sintió un fuerte "clank" cuando sus pies chocaron con la parte frontal del auto policial, rápidamente se quitó la capucha que llevaba y se lo tiro a la ventana delantera del coche.

-¡Eh maldito hijo de.. ¡- uno de ellos exclamó furioso—¡vamos viejo, enciende el coche y persigámoslo!.

-¡Eso intento tío pero no enciende!—su compañero lo dijo mientras seguía intentando encender el carro con las llaves. Se veía a lo lejos al sujeto ahora sin capucha mientras corría por la avenida principal y desaparecía tras un camión que les quito la visión, luego vieron a otra persona correr hacia allí, por lo que dedujeron que se trataba de la víctima.

De repente la capucha fue retirada con mucha velocidad y en un santiamén por el mismo ladrón que habían estado observando hace poco mientras doblaba la esquina, estaba corriendo hacia el escenario que estaba dentro del parque a muy escasos metros de su perseguidor, ambos policías se quedaron helados, ¿Cómo fue posible virar a tan estúpidamente rápida velocidad?, ya que él no venía de la avenida principal sino de la parte opuesta, dar una vuelta completa a una avenida en cuestión de segundos parecía un mal chiste.

El ladrón no pudo llegar hacia donde estaba pues Leo se abalanzo sobre él y lo hizo rodar, varias personas al verlo pensaron que se iba a realizar un asalto y huyeron despavoridas.

Ambos se levantaron, cuando Leo se sacudió su ropa se percató de que ya no tenía la venda, su pequeña distracción lo pago caro.

Una serie de patadas ultra rápidas se sucedieron, varias directo a su pecho, ocho de diez le impactaron. Leo fue lanzado al piso de manera brutal a su vez que el otro saltaba para aplastarlo, rápidamente se quitó del suelo y se levantó alzando los puños.

-Hacer eso no está bien ¿sabes?, deberás devolverle lo que tomaste a su dueño.

No respondió, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el como una nueva cadena de golpes. La velocidad de ataque era increíble pero más increíble fue la reacción de Leo que las vio todas, y rápidamente se ubicó frente a su adversario que al principio lo mantenía a distancia debido a sus patadas peligrosas.

Un puño potente salió de Leo directo al rostro de su víctima, el lo esquivo agachándose pero no se percató del antebrazo, el cual le impacto de lleno y lo mando a volar cerca de un árbol.

Sin darle tiempo a que reacción Leo zigzageo hacia el en posición de box y estando frente a frente, soltó varios golpes de manera rápida sobre él, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, la vida de su contrincante menguaba, se percató de ello a tiempo y lo dejo caer a la "lona", antes de que muera.

Mientras estaba en el suelo la policía llegó. Le preguntaron algunas cosas a Leo el cual contesto con cierto recelo y aburrimiento, luego levantaron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a la patrulla. Pero antes de llegar, se despertó, y separo a los 2 policías rápidamente, junto sus brazos y mostro unas cadenas negras y muy filudas, cada cadena portaba unas pequeñas cuchillas que las hizo chispear con rapidos movimientos en el suelo, eso generó una explosión de grandes proporciones, Leo y los dos policías salieron despedidos de allí, y cayeron casi en la pista de la avenida principal, algo maltrechos. Al terminar el cuerpo del ladrón ya no estaba allí, "Es magia, estoy seguro de eso", Leo pensaba mientras se incorporaba lentamente y con algunas heridas leves.

Luego de este pequeño incidente volvió a su objetivo principal, la casa de Shirou, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, 3:30 pm, por primera vez hoy no iba a llegar puntual a ver a su amigo. !Ah maldito ladronzuelo de quinta, y encima que quería hacerle el ridículo con su forma inútil de parkour!, se notaba que era un freerunner en toda regla porque hacia alardes físicos cuando viraba de obstáculo a obstáculo o cuando usaba saltos y volantines de manera estética, lamentablemente en una situación de vida o muerte el parkour te da casi un 90% de probabilidades de escapar, si hubiera aprendido antes eso le hubiera salvado de muchas situaciones, muchas.

Mientras cruzaba el puente empezó a pensar poco a poco en lo que había sucedido con Cassidy. De momento no entendió el porqué de esa reacción tan antisocial y con gran falta de respeto, el irse así como si nada, claro que el igual iba a pagar su comida, tal desaire lo dejaba no molesto, sino pensativo. Aunque en realidad ya había conocido chicas de ese tipo, eran pocas las que se pasaban de la raya. Aunque él les guardaba respeto, a veces no soportaba las situaciones en las que se metían o sus reacciones frente a algo, y claro esta aquellas que se hacen las malvadas, realmente poco tenían que hacer frente a él, en el momento de una pelea él no tenía un género a quien respetar, a todos les caía por igual, sea hombre, mujer …. O animal, sin embargo lo sabia muy bien, muchas de ellas barrieron el piso con él cuando era un pusilánime en toda regla, ya tenía su "lista negra" de ellas y si por casualidades del destino las hallara, en esta u otra dimensión desconocida, pues allí mismo arreglaría cuentas..

Volvió a mirar su reloj, las 4:30.

Apresuro el paso, sus propios pensamientos lo retrasaban, lo mejor era no pensar en nada y seguir avanzando, a estas horas generalmente la cantidad de personas disminuía, ya que todos iban al centro de la ciudad, por lo que Leo se cruzó con muy pocas personas, aun así lo miraban de reojo.

El que lo miren de esa forma no le sorprendía en absoluto, hay algo en el ser humano, un sentimiento interno que se llama desconfianza, las personas siempre le tuvieron a él una especie de recelo aunque ni siquiera sabían su nombre, era como una corazonada, y razones no le faltaban, Leo nunca se hizo una pregunta respecto a esto, solo que de vez en cuando se despertaba este sentimiento de rechazo.

Tal vez si usaba algo de magia llegaría en segundos, pero sabía muy bien que no debía recurrir a eso salvo casos extremos o que realmente el uso de él valga la pena, respetaba a los magos, pero nunca le llego a gustar la magia, para él era una limitante, algo que no permitía que el ser humano desarrolle todo su potencial, es decir su potencial intelectual, físico y espiritual.

¡Oh rayos!, ¿Pero acaso espiritual no se está refiriendo a magia?, no, realmente son cosas distintas, el terreno espiritual es el terreno de Dios, gracias a Él Leo pudo salvarse de muchas situaciones peligrosas y enfrentarse a enemigos que realmente eran verdaderos mounstros a la hora de pelear, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte, en otras el enemigo tuvo piedad de el y lo dejaba vivir, "el mundo esta plagado de seres fuertes"—siempre se decía a si mismo—"para un bueno, un bueno y medio". Pero la mayoría de sus victorias no fueron por suerte. La magia era un don que Dios daba pero el problema era el uso que se hacía, a pesar que lo usaban para el bien, casi la mayoría se inclinaba a las malas intenciones y era eso precisamente lo que odiaba de ella.

Ya casi estaba cerca de la casa de Shirou, empezó a trotar, no tardaría en llegar allí. Ingreso como siempre por la puerta principal y allí lo vio, en posición de hansa, al parecer estaba en una meditación profunda. Se acomodó a un lado y espero a que termine.

Termino más pronto de lo que creía porque al parecer ya se incorporaba, rápidamente se dirigió hacia afuera sin saludarlo.

Leo lo siguió mientras decía "Buenas tardes, Shirou, ¿acaso estas enfadado?".

Shirou se volvió, al parecer todo normal.

-Buenos días Leo, ¿Podrías seguirme un momento por favor, debo ir a confirmar algo?

-Claro te sigo—Leo no se inmutó, pero al parecer algo se traía el viejo.

-¿Sabes?—Shirou decía muy tranquilo mientras se caminaba-¿Qué cuando eres elegido para el Heaven's Feel, no hay marcha atrás?.

-¿Qué?—Leo al parecer no entendía.

-¿Además que lo que pase al final de la guerra será un engaño?

Leo no respondió, definitivamente Shirou quería llegar a algún sitio.

-¿Te pasa algo viejo? Parece que tramas algo.

-Leo, ¿tú odias la magia?

-Un poco.

-¿Podrías quitarte la venda entonces?—Shirou levanto un poco la voz.

-¿Quieres ver mi herida?

-Si—ni se inmutó al decir esto.

Lentamente se desenrolló la venda, no tenía prisa de todas formas el ya tenía idea de mostrárselo a él y preguntarle de que se trataba, estaba muy intrigado, ¡hey, espera!, Shirou no sabía nada de que tuviera algo tras mi venda, él hubiera podido creer simplemente que tuve algún tipo de percance y que me lastimé, hay algo que no encajaba bien aquí. Es como si Shirou hubiera sabido esto desde un principio.

La venda se desenvolvió totalmente dejándose ver su símbolo extraño el de las tres cruces con el diadema.

Shirou no se sorprendió, se limitó a decir quedamente.

-Bienvenido a la guerra del grial amigo Leo, bienvenido.

* * *

_**Pues bien... hasta aqui mi otro cap, el siguiente ya lo tenia listo pero me falta depurar, XD si piensan que escribo mucho es falso, ya que estas ideas estaban ya escritas, claro hasta cierto punto, bueno nos vemos :D**_


	5. Capitulo 5: HEAVEN'S FEEL Parte 2

_**Bueno.. como en anteriores fics, "hola de nuevo" :D, nuevamente trayendo un cap mas de mi fic y con la esperanza de que les guste, este mes si estoy medio relajado y psoiblemente peuda escribir mas, gracias ya de por si si han llegado ahsta aca, espero seguir mejorando, nos vemos :).**_

* * *

_**HEAVEN'S FEEL PARTE 2**_

Leo se quedó paralizado, no emitía ningún sentimiento de sorpresa pero por dentro estaba anonadado, realmente algo malo debía pasar por la forma en que hablo el viejo, ¿Heaven's Feel?,¿Qué rayos es eso?, ¿y porque tengo este símbolo?, ¿Quién me lo puso?..., había tanto que preguntar pero la repentina respuesta lo había dejado helado y de momento esas preguntas fueron a parar a los más profundo de su cerebro.

-No me sorprendería que te sintieses así—Shirou hablo con mucha tranquilidad, estas ahora en medio de la guerra del santo grial, amigo, el momento donde debes poner a prueba todos tus sentidos, ten en cuenta que….

-Estoy realmente sorprendido—Leo poco a poco recupero el habla.

-Lo se muchacho, que hayas logrado entrar sorprende ¿no?, a mí me paso igual cuando…

-Me sorprende que haya podido entrar tan rápido, pensé que había medios especiales para ello—sentenció Leo muy seriamente, parecía que lo dijera en broma.

Ahora el sorprendido era Shirou, ¿acaso sabia de eso?

Pero en realidad no sabía nada, eran puras fanfarronadas que decía, al parecer no le gustaba que le descubrieran en medio de algo que no podía entender.

Pero la sorpresa de Shirou pasó a una gran sonrisa, al parecer era mucho más listo que el, ya estando afuera tomo las espadas Kanshou y Bakuya e intento hacerlas girar.

-Ya está muy viejo para eso Shirou, debería dejarlo, se hará daño.

Pero de pronto Shirou las hizo girar de manera muy rápida, las choco una vez y las lanzo al aire con fuerza, las capturó en el aire y empezó a hacer movimientos de esgrima perfectos, se notaba que aún no había perdido su vigor y que los años que pasaron no habían mellado en nada su destreza.

-No ha perdido ni una pizca de habilidad viejo, mis más sinceros respetos. Leo volvió a ensimismarse en sus recuerdos, intentando analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Se giro un poco para evitar distraerse con Shirou. Estuvo así por algunos segundos.

Pero cuando se volvió el viejo ya no estaba.

En su lugar un joven de cabello plateado y usando una capa rojo sangre y negra en su interior emergió de repente, lo miraba serio y sereno, no tenía la mirada cálida que tenía Shirou, ¿A dónde había ido a parar el?

-¡¿Qué sucedió con Shirou?!—Exclamo Leo increpándoselo al sujeto de enfrente- ¡Donde esta!.

-Escúchame bien Leo—el extraño habló—debes saber 3 cosas muy importantes para sobrevivir a esta guerra que se avecina.

-Primero dime donde está el viejo.

-Te lo explicare cuando te halla mencionado esto.

Leo era realmente terco.

-Solo te daré 3 segundos para que me digas donde esta Shirou, cuento… uno… dos….

-¿Acaso eres sordo?, todo a su…

No termino de responder, Leo estaba casi a su lado. Con una velocidad tremenda pudo ponerse muy cerca de él, pero este reacciono rápido, y dio un gran salto hacia atrás con lo que se mantuvo a salvo.

-Número uno—empezó el extraño—deberás confiar en tu servant, si aún no tienes uno, cuando lo consigas deberás proveerle todo el mana posible que tengas…

Leo volvió a arremeter contra él, a igual velocidad, casi lo atrapa pero nuevamente la reacción fue con un salto hacia un lado y con las espadas en son de defensa.

-.. Si te quedas sin mana—prosiguió—tu servant muere ¿entendiste? A no ser que lo consiga por otros medios. Número dos…

Se sintió un "clank" en la espada, un puño lo había logrado golpear, luego sintió dos grandes fuerzas de aire, era la fuerza de un puñetazo, los logró esquivar y uso su espada para realizar un ataque débil sobre el cuello de Leo, ¡no lo afecto!, era como si fuera de acero. ¿O acaso el golpe fue demasiado débil?. Sintió otra bocanada de aire pero esta vez sí logro percibir el puño que se dirigía hacia el. Rápidamente se agachó y con sus manos simuló un arco y disparo una flecha mágica lo más rápido que pudo, salió disparada en dirección al hombro de Leo.

Sin embargo lo logró atrapar, aunque la flecha estalló luego, Leo solo retrocedió un poco, con el brazo lleno de sangre. Viéndolo, rápidamente se posiciono cerca de el y con el mango de Kanshou le arremetió un tremendo golpe en la nuca, mandándolo a volar y golpeándolo contra el muro de la casa.

-Dos—prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado—los command spells te ayudaran a que tu servant haga cosas que normalmente no haría, úsalos sabiamente, recuerda que no eres tú solo, deberás confiar tu vida a él o ella, si se te acaban se acabó el juego ¿oíste?.

-¿Dónde… esta Shirou?—Leo seguía hablando de forma imperiosa mientras se levantaba algo mareado, a pesar de que tenía un brazo herido y el cuello le dolía intensamente.

Fue cuando el hombre de rojo volvió a disparar una flecha, lo hizo a mucha velocidad e impacto cerca del hombro izquierdo de Leo, que también estallo, Leo cayó al suelo con algo de sangre.

-Y tres, no te olvides de los noble phantasm, una habilidad única que tendrá tu servant, asegúrate de no usarlo hasta que sea sumamente necesario, cuando se usa se descubre a su vez la identidad real de él o ella y eso sería estratégicamente desfavorable, si tienes oídos para esto, oye.

Leo se incorporó rápidamente, un poco de sangre no le afectaría en absoluto.

-¿Y Shirou?.

-Jjeje, buena pregunta es la que me haces, lo tienes en tus narices tonto.

Leo sonrió.

-Me lo suponía.

-Supusiste bien, realmente lo que sucedió fue todo gracias a mí, realmente me lo agradecerás, estoy seguro de lo que buscabas todo los días podría aparecer si se lo pides a él. Es por eso que ahora estas metido hasta el cuello.

-¿En serio debería agradecerte?, si es así creo que no te agradeceré por esto sino por lo que vas a hacer ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?—pregunto Shirou algo sombrío.

-Me probaras si es que soy digno de ser tu sucesor.

Shirou agacho la cabeza un poco, luego alzo las espadas y formo una equis.

-Soy Shirou, un héroe antiguo de clase Archer, he esperado por mucho y ahora puedo decir que por fin ha llegado mi hora—soltó una leve sonrisa y alzo sus espadas – veremos si el tiempo que he esperado fue suficiente o aun debo esperar más.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su encuentro, con ambas espadas apuntando hacia él. Leo estaba de pie sin moverse esperando el impacto y con la mirada fija.

Archer levanto rápidamente a Bakuya y se la lanzo con toda su fuerza, Leo lo esquivo sin problemas, fue cuando Archer le lanzo otra flecha, esta vez más grande y brillante, parecía una lanza el cual lo impacto de lleno.

Se levantó un gran muro de polvo producto de la explosión, Archer se detuvo por un instante solo para ver como su flecha había sido detenido con una mano y lo brillante de su luz iba menguando hasta apagarse totalmente.

La mano de Leo sangraba, pero fue capaz de tener una flecha que iba directo a su corazón sin rechistar.

-¡Ya veo, tu puedes anular magia!—exclamo Archer bastante satisfecho.

-No lo creo, pero, debo dar lo mejor de mí, así te sentirás tranquilo ¿no?, no soy igual que tú, amigo.

-Eso lo veremos—e hizo un ademán y bakuya apareció delante de él, lo cogió y cruzó las espadas.

Una lluvia de espadas luminiscentes golpeo la tierra con increíble fuerza, Leo empezó a esquivarlas a una velocidad inhumana, Archer veía que realmente era raro el cómo podía esquivar tantas y a tanta velocidad, lo veía en momentos y de repente ya no estaba allí.

Sin embargo empezó a sospechar, algo debía ocultar Leo que hacía que sea así de bestia en el movimiento. Separo sus espadas y la lluvia cesó.

Leo seguía en pie pero tenía múltiples rasguños, "No era perfecto después de todo"—pensó Archer, era casi imposible que saliera bien de eso.

-Ahora es mi turno—Leo lo miró fijamente y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Archer se preparó, no sabía el lugar exacto donde atacaría, ¿Tal vez arriba para intentar ir a por su cabeza, o tal vez abajo para tener más posibilidades de derribarlo?. No paso mucho tiempo en que su pregunta fuera contestada.

Apareció frente a sus ojos y aun estando en guardia. Archer se aferró mucho más a espadas gemelas.

La cadena de golpes y patadas no tardaron en llegar, todas a directo a sus espadas, la cara de Leo resplandecía, era como si despertara su yo interno al cual le encantaba este tipo de cosas, lo disfrutaba.

El sonido de los puños conectando las espadas se hacía cada vez más insoportable, Archer solo atinaba a defenderse, pues esperaba un momento de descuido para atacar, pero parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, no percibía ni siquiera un ápice de cansancio al hacer golpes tan rápidos y potentes, solo atinaba a retroceder, "!rayos!, no puedo permitirle que siga ganando terreno".

En uno de tantos golpes vio un paso en falso, Leo revelo parte de su pecho al usar demasiada fuerza en un golpe, fue cuando alzando sus dos espadas las descargó con furia sobre Leo, haciéndole un tajo limpio desde la parte derecha del hombro hasta el ombligo.

Luego soltó las espadas y dio un gran salto volador hacia atrás, a su vez que preparaba las flechas mágicas, cargo 3 y se las lanzo, Leo a pesar de semejante cortada pudo zigzagear para esquivarlas, había olvidado que Kanshou y Bakuya estaban en el piso, era el momento de hacer pagar caro su error.

-¡Venid a mi, espadas!.

¡Las espadas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el, en su camino, atravesarían a Leo!, El aún no se había percatado de ello y ya estaba muy cerca de el cuando…

Sonó como si algo penetrara con dificultad en la carne humana, ambas espadas estaban clavadas…. En Leo.

Lo habían cogido por ambos costados, la fuerza con que habían entrado habían hecho que salieran por las costillas, o eso se veia, Leo se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

Archer se incorporó tenia las muñecas sangrando, esos golpes habían sacudido salvajemente sus manos, pero al menos lo había vencido.

O eso parecía.

Rápidamente Leo se incorporó como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ahora lo adornaban dos grandes espadas a sus costados, Kanshou y Bakuya. Sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Leo conectó un potente derechazo en la mejilla de Archer que lo hizo volar en dirección a la casa, rompiendo parte de la pared.

Leo se dirigió allí, no se parecía ni malherido, ni cansado, caminaba erguido y con los ojos fijos en su objetivo, no se le notaba ni el más mínimo gesto, parecía una persona fría y calculadora, sin embargo por dentro estaba destrozado, pensaba seriamente si podría dar algunos golpes mas, o moriría allí mismo, desangrado, ambas espadas le dolían a mas no poder.. El humo que se había levantado le impedía mirar bien si Archer seguía allí en el suelo y cubierto de maderas y vidrio.

La capacidad de sanación de Leo fue siempre su mejor carta en las peleas, aun en un estado totalmente lamentable, era capaz de resistir y, si el enemigo lo permitia, volver a la batalla como si nada hubiese pasado luego de sanar sus heridas, esto mas su velocidad, le permitia enfrentar a varios tipos de problemas, de momento le habían servido y mucho.

Sin embargo robaba ingentes cantidades de mana, y a pesar de que podía aguantar mucho tiempo, la energía que le drenaba era inmensa, además la curación no podía cerrar heridas mortales, como la cabeza, corazón, etc. casi como tampoco podía regenerarse un brazo si este era cortado.

Cuando el humo se disipo, no había nadie allí. Se dio vuelta pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Archer lo apuntaba directamente con la flecha, cubierta de energía roja y que parecía que salía unos relámpagos, Leo con la vista supo que era mortal.

-Casi pasas la prueba, Leo – Archer sonreía pacíficamente mientras sostenía en alto el arco y la flecha—pero aun te falta algo más, y creo que también me he olvidado de comentarte algo.

Luego apunto directamente al piso y disparó. Al parecer no quería matarlo.

La explosión causada fue infernal, realmente una bola blanca de energía se disipo alrededor de él, lo raro era que no se extendía más allá de la casa, ¿acaso había una barrera que impedía la salida de energía?.

Leo había retrocedido varios metros hacia atrás, estaba casi al borde de la verja de la casa ,a pesar de no haber sido impactado de lleno, se sentía algo débil, el calor que había ocasionado la explosión era insoportable. Poco a poco la humareda se fue disipando, vio a Archer parado varios metros atrás frente a el, había abierto su mano izquierda y le apuntaba directamente.

Archer empezó recitando las siguientes palabras mágicas:

"I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood.

I have created over a thousand blades.

Unknown to death.

Nor known to life.

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything.

So, as I pray, "Unlimited Blade Works".

Estas últimas palabras dejaron un intervalo de silencio absoluto, Leo por su parte esperaba tranquilamente, deseando ver que otro truco tenia Shirou en mente cuando de pronto algo extraño sucedió a su alrededor.

Fue como si todo el mundo estuviera siendo reemplazado por otro, poco a poco la vista que se tenía de la casa y alrededor de la ciudad fueron prácticamente "rasgados" y en su lugar se mostró un mundo nuevo, una gran extensión de terreno que se iba hacia el infinito, en ese momento era el ocaso del sol y a su alrededor cientos de espadas clavadas en la firme tierra. Además algo que no había visto nunca, eran como unos engranes gigantes de un reloj que giraban constantemente, esos junto con Archer terminaban de formar aquel paramo desierto.

-Bienvenido Leo a mi Reality Marble.

-¿Un reali… que?

-En esta realidad podremos luchar más cómodamente, a pesar de que estés en desventaja. Es lo que me faltaba comentar, los reality marble están a un nivel similar sino superior a un noble phantasm, debes tener cuidado con ellos y prepararte a usar lo más fuerte que tengas si es que algún mago lo activa, son pocos los que tienen ese don, pero estate alerta de todas formas.

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas, acaso no sabes que esta información me servirá para vencerte?.—Leo tosió un poco de sangre, su cortada y sus musculos ya empezaban a pasarle factura.

-Lo sabrás de alguna u otra forma, así que me adelante a los hechos—Archer sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos—además…

-¿Hmm?.

-Aun no me has enseñado lo que realmente sabes hacer, tengo un ligero presentimiento de cómo puedes luchar de esa forma—Archer le señalo con Bakuya.

-¿Jo, enserio?—Leo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos lentamente, uno nunca debe enseñar sus cartas de triunfo Shirou…, la sorpresa debe ser el factor más importante en la pelea, desestabiliza al enemigo, y lo obliga a raciocinar, es donde uno es más débil, eso debes saberlo muy bien.

Archer no contesto, pero con un ligero movimiento, varias espadas empezaron a tomar vida, saliendo de la tierra se abalanzaron sobre Leo con gran rapidez.

Leo las esquivo pero parecía que eran guiadas, esquivaba y vuelta volvían hacia el como un imán. Cada vez eran más precisas, todas al parecer eran controladas por Archer.

-"¡Maldita sea, no los puedo esquivar!"—Leo hacia zigzags veloces de un lado a otro.

De pronto Shirou apareció tras él y con una gran determinación levanto una espada gigantesca de por lo menos dos metros de largo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- el grito de Archer al lanzar la espada fue determinante. Leo solo pudo ver con los ojos como la espada se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Rayos!—por un segundo Leo tuvo un atisbo de temor.

La espada se clavó en la tierra, una gran nube de polvo y un estruendoso sonido estremeció todo el lugar.

Rápidamente Archer se retiró y lanzo el resto de espadas pequeñas hacia donde yacía Leo.

Una gran lluvia de espadas cayó en ese punto, levantando aún más polvo y explosiones.

Archer seguía lanzado más y más espadas. "Esto no será suficiente"—pensó –"Aun me falta más poder y el mana que me queda es muy poco, no podré mantenerme por mucho".

De pronto y mientras las espadas seguían cayendo una sombra negra emergió.

Leo yacía en su lugar con varias espadas clavadas en su tórax, pecho manos, piernas, aunque milagrosamente no había tocado su cerebro y corazón. La sangre que chorreaba de él era exasperante.

Pero no estuvo parado por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente corrió hacia Archer, como un cuerpo destruido por la guerra y que supuraba mil heridas, mientras avanzaba con gran velocidad, se iba quitando las espadas, una a una y las arrojaba con fuerza al suelo.

Archer levanto cuatro espadas, dos en el aire y se prestó a recibir el ataque.

Leo primero asesto una patada al estómago que fue bloqueada por las dos espadas aéreas, luego en el mismo lugar la misma pierna se dirigió a otro punto, a su cabeza.

La bloqueo con dificultad, pero no se esperaba un tercer golpe y con la misma pierna, directo a sus propias dos piernas, el golpe fue tan rápido que no sintió dolor, solo cansancio, cayo arrodillado y no pudo levantarse.

Leo entonces alzo la misma pierna y con gran fuerza la bajo directo a su cabeza. Archer logro esquivarlo inclinando la cabeza rápidamente y aprovechando la debilidad y haciendo uso de kanshou hizo un corte perfecto en su tendón de Aquiles, la parte más débil del pie, y gracias a ello, "Ahora Leo ya no podrá volver a caminar de momento"- pensó.

Estaba equivocado.

Con la otra pierna pateo rápidamente la espada de Archer y en el aire la hizo pedazos con un certero puñetazo. Luego lo alzo rápidamente cogiéndole del cuello, y con la otra mano libre aplico un soberbio derechazo en el estómago, Archer escupió saliva y sangre.

Luego con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó contra el suelo y manteniéndolo así lo arrastro corriendo unos metros con gran rapidez. Archer podía sentir como la sangre de Leo emanaba del tobillo alarmantemente. "Si sigue así nunca más volverá a caminar". Pero al parecer Leo estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar.

Al terminar su "paseo", Leo lo alzo vigorosamente con una mano, lo alzo y le lanzó una patada, Archer salió disparado a varios metros, pero aun asi Leo lo seguía muy de cerca, y le propinaba mas golpes los cuales Archer bloqueaba algunos y recibía otros. Poco a poco se quedaba sin energía.

-"Al parecer tendré que usar mi última carta"—Archer no mostraba ni un ápice de desesperación.

Archer se impulsó hacia atrás, mal herido y rápidamente proyecto a Kansou, y junto ambas espadas. Estas brillaron intensamente y fue cuando entonces todas las espadas de ese extraño mundo se levantaron apuntando a Leo.

-Me has sorprendido, realmente eres muy talentoso, esta será mi última jugada. Apostare a todo por el todo.

Leo miro a su alrededor, miles de espadas lo apuntaban, realmente había probabilidades nulas de esquivar semejante cantidad de espadas, sin embargo podría sobrevivir.

-Hace poco dijiste lo que era un reality marble ¿verdad?—Leo lo miro fríamente.

-Veo que ya lo has comprendido, supongo que lo usaras ahora.

-Lo usare solo porque realmente me has dejado sin opciones más convenientes, aunque no podría definirlo exactamente como tú lo dices.

-Era lo que esperaba. ¡Body of Swords!—Archer bajo la mano y todas las espadas cayeron.

Leo solo levanto los brazos en señal de cruz, esperando que lleguen a él.

De pronto, Archer lo vio claramente. Leo se esfumo cuando las espadas llegaron a él, antes que lo tocaran. ¿Cómo?, si casi estaba a medio segundo. ¿A eso se refería con que "usaría su habilidad oculta"?.

El torrente de espadas cayeron como si 10 mil lanzas hubiesen sido arrojadas a la vez, solo que no hubo un objetivo concreto. Una lástima al desperdiciar tan impresionante ataque.

Leo apareció detrás de él diciendo a su vez: "He vencido, ya no te queda energía, yo gano". Puso la mano en su hombro.

Archer cerró los ojos y dijo: "Has pasado la prueba, Leo, eres digno de cargar con mis pensamientos, como puedes observar, la guerra del santo grial no es un juego y tú debes saberlo muy bien".

Empezó a desvanecerse lentamente.

-Te confió mi hogar, mis pertenencias, lo que era mío, ahora es tuyo, dale buen uso, cuando empiece la guerra rezare por ti para que obtengas la victoria.

-¡Shirou espera!, ¡tú no puedes irte!.- Leo al parecer no pensaba que Archer se iría sin más.

-Yo me fui hace años, hace tiempo que no pertenezco a este mundo—sonrió.

Leo solo atino a mirarlo.

-Ahora ya sabes porque la gente te miraba raro.

Leo agacho la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ya sabía yo que la gente no estaba loca, el loco era yo.

-¡Jajaj!-Archer rio de buena gana—ten cuidado desde ahora, la guerra empezara más pronto de lo que crees, deberás preparar a tu servant.

Ya no quedaba más que medio cuerpo a Archer, ¡realmente se iba!.

-¿Y cómo podre encontrarlo?.

-Tengo un par de regalos, para ti como amigo, busca en el sótano, en un cofre. Tendrás algo que te ayude a invocar a tu servant, debes hallar el circulo de invocación claramente y…

-¿Y, ¡y!?

-Nada mas—Archer se despidió con una sonrisa—debes caminar solo por tu cuenta- ¡Hasta la vista Leo!, dejo en buenas manos mis principios, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Se terminó de desvanecer en miles de partículas que volaron por el viento. El reality marble se acabó y volvió a aparecer frente a la casa de su antiguo amigo.

Leo permaneció estático por un momento, ¿Acaso realmente su amigo se había ido?, aun no lo podía creer, luego de muchos días de charlas amistosas y gratos momentos y ¿así como así terminaba todo?, ¿acaso la vida es injusta para el?, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, conseguía una amistad y aquel o moría, o desaparecía, o simplemente ya no lo recordaba, es por eso que siempre le dijeron "Olvídate de todo, tú no tienes amigos, novias ni nada por el estilo, créeme esto es por tu bien, te causara menos dolor al verlos partir".

Sin embargo él era humano.

Alguien con sentimientos, reacciones y experiencia.

Alguien que necesita tener a una persona en quien confiar.

Cierto que tenía a Dios, pero faltaba alguien con quien hablar directamente, contarle sus tristezas, alegrías, en fin, cualquier cosa.

Intentaba permanecer firme, pero la tristeza lo agobiaba, ahora se sentía mas solo que antes. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a tratar este tipo de "problemas".

Tener estos sentimientos siempre le causaba dolor de cabeza, lo mejor era dormir, casi siempre le atormentaban este tipo de pensamientos y para ello había una escapatoria realmente sencilla, una buena siesta obligada.

Se observó lentamente de la cabeza a los pies, las heridas estaban aun abiertas, aun estaba adolorido, pero ya no emanaba sangre, "mañana tendré que limpiar todo el desastre de afuera"—se lamentó. – "Tener este cuerpo duele a veces demasiado, las heridas son muy profundas, hasta ahora no me han tocado zonas vitales, me pregunto qué pasaría si algún día alguien lo hiciese."

Sentía una ligera tristeza por la partida sorpresiva de su amigo, pero su destino era seguir adelante, sin embargo, no podía dormir debido a este sentimiento. "! Ah rayos, maldito seas Shirou!, te vas así sin más, sin decirme nada!, por tu culpa no puedo ni cerrar los ojos". Leo se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras entraba a una habitación donde yacía una cómoda y suave cama.

Observo la cama y pensó. "Bueno, para estos casos tendré que usar mi catalizador preferido, siempre funciona". Sonrió melancólicamente para sus adentros.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y se pegó un golpe en la nuca, cayó como un fardo sobre el colchón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya era bien entrada la noche. Una ligera brisa se sentía a lo largo de la casa, realmente se sentía mejor.

Leo se incorporó lentamente y aspiro, el buen aire le hacía sentir cada vez mejor, ya no se acordaba de los pensamientos que emergieron de el en la tarde. . Sus heridas estaban curadas, y había recuperado en algo su vigor, incluso su pierna estaba casi sana, tenía hambre así que se dirigió a la cocina a ver si hallaba algo para comer.

También tomo mucho más en serio la ida de Archer, era momento de seguir sus ideales, ya que casi se aproximaban a los de él. Sin embargo no eran 100% iguales.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Regalo

_**Hola de nuevo, y aqui nuevamente un cap de mi fic, espero lo disfruten, de momento estuve algo ocupado(viendo algo de anime y trabajando a la vez :D, to aru majutsu no index realmente es bueno se los recomiendo me he enganchado con eso mientras espero fate stay night remake :D), bien nos vemos.**_

_**CAPITULO 6 El Regalo**_

Puesto que Leo ya viviría en la casa de Shirou, era momento de poner en orden el lugar.

Empezó limpiando toda la fachada externa, el patio exterior y el jardín de la parte trasera, se tomaba su tiempo, no es que realmente le importara mucho cuanto demoraría en buscar el objeto que se le había asignado, es que en realidad lo que el menos deseaba era el estrés , ya lo hallaría de una u otra forma.

Entro en la habitación principal y vio todas las reliquias de Shirou, sus objetos más preciados, la estatua de su amada, Kanshou y Bakuya que en cierto momento llego a odiarlas por hacerle semejantes heridas en las costillas, el orden que reinaba allí era bueno así que decidió no tocar nada de esa habitación, tal vez Shirou así lo deseaba.

Las habitaciones para invitados eran inmensas, Leo conto hasta 5 habitaciones, en si la casa era grande comparado con las viviendas que habían en otros países, como México o España por ejemplo. Para limpiar Leo decidió no hacerlo de la forma "clásica" que se hacía en Japón, es decir, agua y jabón más un trapo y correr de un lado a otro restregando el piso. Prefirió hacerlo a lo occidental, con un simple trapeador. Lamentablemente ninguna de esas habitaciones tenían televisión, así que pensó seriamente si podía comprarse una en el centro de la ciudad ya que la que tenia en su departamento era algo antigua, para él la televisión era una necesidad.

Realmente limpiar todo de noche era un jaleo pero al menos era interesante, estaba seguro de que nadie en su sano juicio limpiaría su casa en plena oscuridad y solo acompañándose de una vela pero ¡que rayos!, ya no tenía sueño así que lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez, ya mañana se dedicaría a otra cosa, a buscar "eso".

Cuando terminó ya empezaba a amanecer, rayos que aquí no tenían ni siquiera un mísero gallo que hiciera de despertador. Bueno ya era hora de volver al departamento alquilado a recoger todas sus prendas de vestir y algo de comida que guardaba.

Mientras rodeaba la colina para llegar a su departamento, súbitamente se acordó de algo. "! Olvide por completo el regalo de Shirou!..., ok, en ese caso cuando vuelva veré que es, además me dijo que busque una especie de circulo, espero que sea como el circulo de transmutación del que conozco algo, ¡vaya que buenos quebraderos de cabeza me di con eso!".

Mientras pensaba no se percató que se había pasado algunas cuadras y se volvió en sus pasos.

Alguien lo seguía con mucha rapidez, al darse vuelta alguien le cogió por la camiseta mientras unos ojos llorosos lo miraban.

-¡Por favor amigo, présteme dinero!.

La gente que pasaba por allí ni se percató siquiera de aquel hombre, pasaban sin más, eran demasiado respetuosos de los problemas ajenos.

-¿Q.. qué?—la actitud del hombre lo agarro por sorpresa.

Tenía unos lentes negros, al parecer era muy joven aun, con una chaqueta azul y pantalones oscuros, zapatillas también oscuras y portaba un nudillo en la mano izquierda. Tez blanca y cabello largo y negro, que al principio no noto porque iba dentro de la chaqueta.

-¡Présteme dinero, es cuestión de vida o muerte!.

-N… no tengo amigo, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?.

-Usted tiene dinero, yo lo se ¡démelo por favor!.

-Si lo desea le puedo prestar, mi casa no está muy lej…

Súbitamente sintió algo en el pecho, los nudillos se habían introducido cerca de su pulmón izquierdo, un hilillo de sangre recorría su camiseta.

Leo cambio súbitamente la mirada, no era ya de una persona compasiva y amigable, sino vuelta a una persona fría y calculadora, su verdadera identidad.

De un manotón, mando a volar al chico, este cayó pero rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia él, saco otro nudillo que ya lo tenía en el bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano derecha. Corrió hacia Leo y el misterioso joven le asesto dos grandes golpes. Leo se cubrió la cara con las manos, pero súbitamente vio como sus manos se desviaban y se iba a sus bolsillos, supuso que buscaba dinero.

Saco un billete de 100 yenes (no sabía que lo tenía). Lo cogió y salió huyendo de allí.

-¡Eh, ladrón, espera!—Leo tomo velocidad y corrió hacia él.

No tardo mucho para alcanzarlo, pero al parecer él no se hallaba solo.

Un anciano se interpuso entre los dos, mirando fijamente a Leo. Alzando las manos genero una onda expansiva que hizo que Leo se hiciera a un lado, la onda cortaba como un cuchillo pues partió a la mitad los tachos de basura que yacían tras él.

-¡Master, váyase usted, lo protegeré!.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió su carrera.

-Jo, déjame pasar amigo.—Leo hizo la "petición".

-Ni en sueños, te mantendré lejos de mi master hasta que acabe.

-¿En serio?.

Esta vez lanzo varias ondas expansivas, iban como medias lunas Leo intento esquivar algunas pero rápidamente sintió los roces y el cortar de su carne, no resistiría por mucho tiempo, de momento estaba cansado por la lucha con Archer, no tendría muchas posibilidades con el viejo ahora.

-¡Rayos!—Leo estaba furioso.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás cansado o algo?

El viejo miro en el hombro izquierdo de Leo.

-Ese símbolo…

"¡Aja!, se quedo pensando, es el momento de atacar". Rápidamente Leo se puso frente a frente con el, y cogiéndolo por las manos lo lanzo impetuosamente contra el suelo.

"Es raro que haya pesado tan poco".

-¡Wow, buen tacle muchacho!- una voz se oyó a su izquierda.

Una gran onda se dirigió hacia el, lo esquivo por apenas poco.

-Jeje, no es tan fácil acercarse a mi, ¿entiendes?, ahora que veo tu símbolo en tu brazo te pregunto, ¿ocultas a tu servant en algún lado?, me gustaría que se muestre.

-¿Servant?—Leo se quedó pensativo por un segundo, rápidamente pensó en Archer y comprendió a que se refería.

-Aun no lo tengo.

-¿Enserio?, siendo un master en el heaven's feel, ¿no habría sido sensato invocarlo de una vez?, la guerra empezó hace poco, que estes andando por allí sin protección no te asegurara que sobrevivas a esta guerra.

-No lo he invocado aun porque no lo necesito.

-¿Estás seguro?, te estas sobreestimando, ahora puedo matarte con tranquilidad y sin infringir la ley de mi master, ya que tú eres nuestro enemigo.

Alzo ambas manos y una gran barrera de acero rodeó a Leo, estaba atrapado.

-Este es tu cubo de la muerte hijo, espero no quedes muy reducido después de esto.

Leo intento coger los barrotes de acero pero al tocarlos empezó a brotar sangre de sus manos.

-Seria mejor que no los toques o morirás desangrado.

-¡Jo…!—Leo se sintió por un momento impotente.

Luego observo que el cubo se iba reduciendo más y más, ¡si esto seguía terminaría aplastado!.

-Te estoy dando una muerte dolorosa por lo vanidoso que eres, nunca me gustó la gente así, puedes morir en agonía.

Leo rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y con ella se enrolló con las manos, tocó el barrote y vio como se iba deshaciendo la camisa, ¡no tenía tiempo!, con gran fuerza rompió el barrote y salio a gatas, ante el asombro del anciano.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió en dirección a la casa de Shirou. ¡Rayos, aun no puedo usar mi habilidad oculta, eh usado todo lo necesario contra Archer, si no hago algo moriré aquí!.

El correr velozmente siempre fue una habilidad innata de él, casi nadie podía igualársele en carreras a pie.

Sin embargo, el viejo tampoco era precisamente un atleta.

Se transportaba rápidamente, siempre a unos escasos metros de Leo, no lo perdía de vista ni por un segundo.

"Vaya así que el viejo puede transportarse a su objetivo, menudo tramposo", Leo no estaba furioso, sino muy entusiasmado, el que le encaren en una pelea le causaba cierta admiración.

Aun así Leo corría a una velocidad vertiginosa y cualquiera pensaría que no podría controlar su tremenda velocidad por mucho tiempo, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Leo podía driblear, hacer "doggins", trepar por las paredes, saltar verjas, todo y absolutamente todo lo que había aprendido de las bondades del parkour, combinando su velocidad podría definirse como un fugitivo perfecto.

Pero el servant que lo perseguía usaba "trampa", tele transportándose sin mucho esfuerzo a su ubicación, lo que echaba por tierra todo el esfuerzo de Leo. No tenía nada de divertido.

Ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la casa de Shirou y no había rastros de que el servant lo deje en paz, poco a poco empezaba a sentir el cansancio ya que había corrido y saltado mucho, al parecer el servant deseaba que se quedase sin fuerzas para darle la estocada final, ¡ah pero ello no iba a pasar!, lo iba a tener muy difícil si quería vencerlo así por así.

Se dio cuenta de que el servant esperaba un buen trecho de recorrido para transportarse hacia el, tal vez no deseaba gastar mana o solo por diversión, pero Leo empezó a calcular el intervalo de tiempo y margen con que este se transportaba cuando de pronto….

Leo súbitamente se giro y se corrió hacia el anciano, hizo un ademan de que saltaba sobre el con toda su fuerza. El viejo solo lo observaba, "No se moverá, seguro pensó que atacaría a otro lado si este cambiaba de sitio, ¡esta muerto!", dejo caer el puño con todo su poder viendo como fácilmente traspasaba su cuerpo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado.

Se sintió un pequeño sonido peculiar y apareció el servant justo atrás de el y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-El joven siempre tiene suficiente energía y fuerza, pero el viejo tiene la sabiduría y reflexión, tomar las cosas a la ligera puede volverse esto..

Una pequeña bola de energía exploto cerca del hombro de Leo, La sangre salpico repentinamente y salio volando del lugar, en dirección a su casa. Choco contra la puerta principal y sintió un fuerte ¡crack!, al parecer se le había partido un brazo.

Leo se incorporo con el único brazo bueno que tenia y corrió hacia la casa, "Lo mejor era ocultarse allí y esperar una oportunidad, no iba a poder vencerlo solo con un brazo y en un terreno amplio, se llevó su mano buena en la parte trasera del hombro para ver que tanto daño le había hecho, sintió una parte dura tras el hombro, lo que en primera pensó que se trataría de algún objeto que invoco el viejo y que yacía incrustado en el. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no estaba incrustada, le pertenecía a el.

Había tocado su propio omoplato.

Cualquier humano aun en su sano juicio habría palidecido y gritado de rabia y dolor. Casi siempre se sabe que el dolor empieza cuanto te das cuenta de la herida. Pero no. Él no podía hacer eso, seria descubierto.

Trastabillando intento llegar al sótano ya que se acordó del "regalo" de Shirou, "Tal vez sea algo que me ayude a combatir los servants", poco a poco el dolor se hizo casi insoportable, y lo hizo caer algunas veces.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó en la parte trasera de la casa, al parecer aun no lo había encontrado, pero no faltaría mucho para que lo hiciese.

Estaba a pocos pasos del sótano. Casi no podía caminar, se desangraba y mucho, para colmo de males al llegar la puerta estaba fuertemente cerrada con un candado. No podía usar su brazo bueno ya que no estaba en una posición correcta, así que decidió usar la cabeza.

La cerradura no tardó en romperse, aunque también su cabeza, rodando por las escaleras vio frente a él una pequeña mesa de metal y encima y casi a oscuras el bendito cofre que tanto le había hablado Shirou. Debía alcanzarla cueste lo que cueste.

Una gran explosión provino de la puerta del sótano, las puertas se deshicieron en un santiamén, quedando solo pequeños fragmentos de ceniza y aserrín, a su vez una sombra encorvada sobresalía de las escaleras. El servant había llegado.

Rápidamente lanzo un rayo frente a la mesa donde yacía. El cofre cayó y rodo lejos.

-¿A dónde ibas?—el servant fingía incredulidad.

Leo no respondió, se irguió aparentando estar con fuerzas, le dio la espalda y corrió en dirección opuesta al cofre, hacia el viejo servant.

Rápidamente el servant se trasladó en un santiamén hacia la mesa de metal que yacía tumbada y se acercó lentamente al cofre, lo levantó haciendo un ademan y lo sostuvo en el aire.

-¿Cómo se abre esto?—se preguntó maquinalmente.

Lo sacudió con fuerza como un si fuese un niño al que regalan algo nuevo, y le empezó a dar vueltas curiosamente. - ¡A que hay algo bueno aquí dentro!,¿No te parece?.

Leo se limitó a decir:

-Échale un vistazo entonces, de repente encuentras una nueva dentadura postiza.

El anciano hizo caso omiso a semejante insulto, colocó lentamente el cofre en la mesa y soltó unas palabras extrañas.

-¡Casepa Cthulhu!.

El cofre estallo como si hubiese sido un trozo de dinamita, no deja absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Es como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a la caja?!- Leo lo miró sorprendido.

-Ahora ya no existe, lo desaparecí—el servant sonrió levemente, lo miraba de reojo, pero lentamente su mirada fue atraída por algo mucho menos importante. –Aunque… al parecer no pude desaparecer su contenido.

Leo dirigió su mirada hacia donde iba la del anciano. Una pluma como de ave caía lentamente. Aunque decirlo de esa forma era algo grosero, esa pluma definitivamente no era de un ave cualquiera, era más parecida a tal vez algún gavilán o algo ya que era muy grande, ¿tal vez de una avestruz?.

Mientras el anciano lo miraba con cierto desdén no se percató de que Leo estaba casi cerca de él, sintió una ráfaga de viento y de repente la pluma ya no estaba allí, se volvió lentamente.

-¿También tu puedes desaparecer cosas?—el servant sonrió de buena gana.

A Leo le brillaba los ojos, la pluma que acababa de coger seguramente era el nexo que necesitaba para invocar a un servant, solo faltaba algún circulo de invocación donde poder llamarlo.

El único problema era el servant que tenía delante, realmente era inoportuno, con el persiguiéndole los talones no podría llamarlo.

Sin embargo a Leo le gustaban los retos.

Aun estando herido ,pero sabía que con el tiempo estaría nuevamente sano, sintió entonces como lentamente la adrenalina volvía a su cuerpo, el dolor cesaba, la intranquilidad desaparecía, la emoción aumentaba y de pronto ya no sentía otra cosa que invocar a su servant.

Se precipitó por las escaleras con un salto enorme, subió de cinco en cinco los escalones rápidamente.

El servant solo lo observó. –"Perseguirlo es injusto, esperare a que lo llame, ejem, o mejor dicho, la llame", se notaba que era un pensamiento bien calculado.

Saliendo rápidamente a la puerta trasera de la casa, había dejado un reguero de sangre, incluso la pluma yacía algo manchada, la explanada donde se detuvo era lo suficientemente grande como para invocar a un servant, pero y ahora, ¿Cómo rayos debía hacer el circulo?.

No se había detenido a pensarlo, la emoción lo había cegado, y ahora en el momento más importante, no iba a poder llamarlo, a no ser que…. ¡Rayos!, se olvidó que Archer dijo claramente que tenía dos regalos, el otro debía ser el circulo de invocación, ¡y debía estar en el mismo sótano!.

Rápidamente se dirigió al sótano, aunque ya no sentía tanto dolor, el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura, dentro de poco caería desmayado si es que seguía esforzando su cuerpo de mala manera, casi llego dando un suspiro de triunfo y se desplomó por las escaleras, ya no podía moverse, mirando a su alrededor solo vio una silueta negra que lo miraba fijamente, era el servant, ¡el maldito no había ido a perseguirlo!.

-Sabría que vendrías, invocar a un servant no es tan sencillo, ¿verdad?. Avanzó lentamente hacia el y le arrebató la pluma. - ¿Sabes?, realmente lo que hare ahora me lo agradecerás luego, es por tu propio bien.

Cogió la pluma lentamente y lo puso en el suelo, algo lejos de Leo.

-Viejo, ¿no la destruirás?—Leo jadeaba lentamente.

-Si lo hiciera sería un cobarde que no le dio la oportunidad a este servant de defenderse.

Casi al instante una gran luz blanca ilumino toda la habitación, el circulo que estaba dibujado en el suelo empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza, la pluma lentamente desaparecía en sus profundidades y un pequeño tornado de luz se irguió , a medida que aumentaba en tamaño, empezaba a formarse una silueta, cada vez más clara hasta que lentamente apareció el rostro de ¡una joven!.

El tornado de luz desapareció pero aún permanecía el brillo que botaba de su armadura, muy blanca, combinado con algunas zonas negras, era un decir respecto a armadura, ya que la parte inferior más se asemejaba a una falda larga, blanca y rodeada de piezas de metal que simulaban lo que sería una armadura de caballero, esta solo se extendía a lo largo del pecho, dejando sus hombros expuestos, las braceras de metal tampoco cubrían todo, solo hasta la muñeca y un poco más, terminando con la misma tela blanca de la falda. Cabellos dorados y sujetados por un moño grande y marrón. Ojos grandes y verdes, una nariz refinada algo pequeña y un rostro afable y alegre.

Se mostró con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Servant Saber, presente!—la servant alzo su espada. Se aproximó luego hacia donde estaba Leo, echo una lástima.

-¿Es usted mi "master"?—la chica arqueó los ojos levemente, como haciendo una inspección a fondo del pobre herido.

Leo no respondía, se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que ocurrió, hasta el momento si había visto aparecer cosas de círculos similares, en los círculos de transmutación, pero en ese caso no había "intercambio equivalente", sería tonto pensar que con una pluma obtendrías a un ser vivo ¿no creen?.

-Al parecer, si—una voz se oyó desde la esquina del sótano.

La chica se volvió y alzó su espada apuntando hacia ese lugar, la expresión sonriente que tenía al inicio cambio bruscamente.

-Puedo verlo, no es necesario que se oculte, apuesto a que es un servant.

Lentamente la sombra negra empezó a tomar forma, mientras se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Tu master ese ese chico tirado que ves allí, no te habla porque aun esta en shock.

-Ya lo sabía, además se también que eres un servant de clase caster, deberás ser eliminado en este instante.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo así, pero ¿sabes?, invocar tu círculo me ha dejado débil, sería mejor que me marche ahora.

-Serás eliminado aquí mismo.—Rápidamente cogió su espada y se lanzó contra caster, separando su espada misteriosamente en 2 espadas mas delgadas aun, y haciendo un corte de tijera justo a la cabeza del servant.

Pero solo corto el aire, el servant ya había desaparecido.

-¡Cielos!, lo he perdido—la chica miro a sus alrededores por si este se había ocultado en algún lugar. Fue entonces cuando vio una sombra cerca de un árbol, el único que yacía en el jardín.

-¡Ahí esta!- cogió apunto con su espada hacia esa dirección para lanzarla.

-Espera—una voz serena y tranquila se oyó a espaldas de ella, una mano se posó en su hombro. La hizo retroceder de un salto.

-¡Master!—exclamo, el toque de su mano fría la hizo saltar.

-Ayúdame con este desorden ¿quieres?—Leo señalo el sótano.

La servant volvió a mirar el árbol, la sombra se había esfumado.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejo que lo mate?!.

No contestó, al parecer Leo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando reparar la puerta que había roto. La servant se sorprendió, ¡¿tan rápido se había movido del lugar?!

-Master, le hice una pregunta, no es cortés el no responder.—la servant dejo su espada apoyada en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, estaba seria.

Leo dejo de examinar la puerta y lentamente volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Si lo hubieras hecho, serias una cobarde al atacar a alguien que no se podía defender, ¿no lo crees?.

Los brazos de la servant, que estaban fuertemente cruzados comenzaron a relajarse.

-Ahora ven y ayúdame aquí no puedo sostener esta puerta solo, ¡ah rayos! felizmente había una de repuesto.

Se acercó lentamente a Leo y sostuvo la puerta.

-¿Lo desea asi?.

-Sí, intenta no moverte—tenía un martillo y algunos clavos, al parecer haría una reparación temporal.

Lentamente ponía los clavos y con un solo martillazo los encajaba en su lugar, mientras hacía aquello observaba a su servant. Contando su apariencia parecía muy joven, cuando mostro su sonrisa al ser invocada era muy linda pero ahora de seria lo era aún más, ¿acaso esta era otra virtud de los servants?. Aun con el conjunto de su armadura la hacía parecer un ángel.

Cuando terminó ambas puertas, la servant no pudo aguantar el silencio estresante que había.

-Master… su hombro…- la servant parecía preocupada.

-No es nada, pronto estaré bien de nuevo.

-Debe ir a un médico.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

La servant se mordió los labios, esa herida no era ningún chiste. Pero intento cambiar de tema.

-Master, como ahora estamos unidos por un lazo común, deseo por favor que conozcamos mejor—sonrió un poco—déjeme decirle mi nombre y me dará el suyo…

-No me gustan los formalismos—Leo mantenía su frialdad, muy pocas veces algo lo sacaba de sus casillas, casi siempre las acciones que hacía con gente normal, era tratar de parecerse alguien normal, pero ella no era precisamente una persona, así que podía mostrar su otra cara.- si deseas puedes darme tu nombre, pero yo no te daré el mío.

-¡Master!, eso es injusto, debido al lazo que nos une debemos tener mutua confianza, el conocern…

-No me interesa en absoluto, vale, me has sorprendido cuando fuiste invocada, pero eso no te da derecho de exigirme a que te de un nombre. Así como tampoco te obligo a que me des el tuyo.

-Si eso es lo que desea mi master…- la linda sonrisa volvió a desaparecer—debo acatar órdenes sin rechistar.. Supongo.

-Puedes hacer lo que desees, no me importa en lo absoluto, eres libre, a propósito ¿Qué clase de servant eres?.

-Saber.

-Clase caballero ¿eh?, bien tal vez sea mejor que te ponga un nombre…

-Yo ya tengo un nombre..

-Quisiera darte uno. Se supone que debes acatar sin rechistar ¿no?.

-mmmmm…. – a la servant no le gustaba en absoluto esa idea—si así lo desea mi master…

Leo se llevó la mano a la barbilla algo pensativo, le parecía una buena idea darle algún nombre de pila a su servant, nunca le gusto dar su nombre a cualquier persona, tenía sus razones, pero ¿Qué nombre darle?, "mmm parece una chica bastante linda…."—Leo lo pensó por un instante—"ah que caí muy bajo, ¡rayos!".

-Lily.

-¿Perdón?—la servant no entendió bien a que se refería.

-Te llamaras Lily y no me preguntes el porqué.

Pero lejos de responder eso, la servant hizo una pequeña mueca de inconformidad.

-Lily me parece bien (mentía), en serio no me llamo así pero creo que lo tomare.

-Ojo que no es tu nombre real, así nos llamaremos ¿ok?.

-¿y cómo debo llamarlo a usted?.

-"Master", así será mi nombre de pila, o según lo vea yo.

La sonrisa volvió rápidamente al rostro de Lily, !se lo había tomado a broma!, "buena actitud, pero inestable"—Leo sentenció al final.


	7. Capitulo 7: CASSIDY

_**Pues hola de nuevo :D, hoy si me demore en publicar un nuevo cap de mi fic, es que tenia tantas cosas en que pensar, de momento he estado ocupado en alguno que otro problema del trabajo,felizmente tengo esto para abstraerme un poco de la realidad, ayuda mucho, bien espero sigan disfrutando de este nuevo cap. Saludos**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7 CASSIDY**_

_En el momento en que Leo tenia a su servant, la guerra del grial dio a inicio formalmente._

_La lucha sin cuartel había empezado, ahora vendría la batalla a muerte entre servants con sus respectivos masters, donde solo uno se alzaría con el famoso grial y podría pedir su deseo, el cual satisfaría sus deseos más íntimos y ocultos._

_Se supone que en teoría el grial podría ofrecer cualquier deseo del portador, sin importar que tan grotesco o extraño sea, era una casi caja de deseos perfecto elaborado por "Dios", y si, incluso se parecía a una copa, o eso decían._

_Sin embargo aún quedaban muchas dudas, ¿Por qué motivos se creó el grial?,¿Por qué invocar a servants si podríamos perfectamente luchar sin ellos?, ¿y por qué ellos son héroes legendarios y no cualquier tipo de mounstro?..._

_Pero la pregunta más importante aquí era. ¿Realmente concedería mi deseo, que pasaría si pido la destrucción mundial, inmortalidad, incluso ser Dios, u otro tipo de bizarradas?_

_O incluso otros deseos que podrían generar tabú: ¿Si deseo que no hayan más guerras de griales o peor aún si deseo tener todo lo que yo quiera, realmente cumpliría esos deseos?, dudas, dudas y más dudas._

_Pero aún había algo que si bien era una pregunta de menor peso, mantenía su importancia…._

Leo abrió los ojos lentamente, el sueño no le dejaba moverse todavía, tenía la mente vacía y con ganas de quedarse a dormir un rato más.

"¿Aun no suena mi despertador?, rayos, ayer buscando entre las cosas para mi mudanza lo hallé, debo haberlo dejado por allí, me gusta su sonido".

Súbitamente abrió bien los ojos, se acordó de lo que paso ayer. El servant viejo, y su propio servant, una chica.

También se acordó de que luego de que el enemigo se marchara, tuvieron que darse el trabajo de arreglar el sótano y también hacer un pequeño trote hasta su departamento para una mudanza improvisada. Hicieron como 3 viajes, llevando no pocas cosas, debido a que Leo era realmente fanático de cosas que funcionen con energía, tenía 2 televisores,1 refrigerador, lavadora,microondas etc, si me preguntan cómo consiguió semejantes cosas en pocos días, es algo que solo Dios sabe.

Su servant era realmente muy obediente, salvo ocasiones de menor importancia, bastante autónoma, pero sometida de vez en cuando, alegre pero sería en momentos, a veces Leo se quedaba frio cuando en ciertos momentos lo miraba con ojos penetrantes y analíticos, como si quisiera investigar su alma.

"¿Master, cargara esa refrigeradora solo?"- Lily hablo de pronto.

"Si".

"¿Esta seguro?".

"Si..., pero... ¿que estas haciendo?,te dije que yo podía solo.."

"Lo veo en apuros, realmente es muy debil..."

"Lo que pasa es que estoy en una posicion muy incomoda ¿sabes?, hagamos... hagamos algo, tu trae mi despertador, está en la repisa al costado de la ventana"

"¿Ese reloj que esta al lado de sus revistas que dicen 'playb...?

"Si pero esas no son mis revistas me las dejó el encargado que viene a limpiar las ventanas, las uso para sacarles bril..., ah !rayos!, ¿porque te estoy explicando esto?, tu solo ve y traelo"-Leo no se incomodo.

"Como desee"- rapidamente le hecho una mirada fria y subio las escaleras.

Bueno de raro eso no tenia ya que el mismo de vez en cuando se portaba así, o bueno según la gente lo miraba al pasar se podía decir que era exactamente igual. De momento a Leo le parecia que era una chica que tenia algunas trazas de defensa y bastante ego, podria luchar por si sola.

Sin embargo, tener a un servant, por muy bueno que sea, solo sería una pérdida de dinero para él, pues se le tiene que mantener, y eso le fastidiaba un poco.

Pero era una chica.

Aconsejarle de vez en cuando (sabe Dios si ella realmente puede pensar fríamente como cuando mira), comprarle ropa, turnarse para el baño, conseguirle una cama, muchas cosas.

Pero era una chica.

Darle de comer, si se enfermaba comprarle medicinas, aguantarle sus berrinches(aunque de momento al parecer era muy obediente)..

Pero nuevamente, era una chica, es lo mínimo que se podía hacer. Por eso de vez en cuando deseaba no tener a una mujer cerca, siempre les daba dolor de cabeza.

De pronto se oyeron unos sonidos extraños, fuertes cañonazos disparados tal vez por un tanque o vehículo acorazado, junto con gritos de "hurra!", bazucas, rifles, ametralladoras y todos esos sonidos clásicos de una gran escaramuza, hicieron retumbar todo el cuarto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una figura imponente apareció.

Era Lily, con su bata de dormir.

-¡Master, póngase a cubierto, nos atacan!—Lily mantenía una posición de alerta mientras que haciendo un ademán de atraer algo hizo aparecer su espada en un pequeño rayo de luz.

-Lily…

-¿Puede correr con esas prendas?, si es así mejor salga de la casa, en la parte de atrás hay un árbol, puede resguardarse allí, yo me encargaré.

-Gracias Lily, pero…

Los sonidos estruendosos volvieron.

-¡Master, ahora debe irse de aquí, yo soy mejor en combate!, ¡váyase de una vez!.

De pronto Lily se calló de golpe, los ojos de Leo brillaban de furia.

-¡Maldita sea, Lily! – Exclamo- ¡si te callases, entenderías la situación!. Decidido hizo a un lado a Lily y salió de la habitación.

Lily estaba petrificada, ¿tanta seguridad tenia?, existen muy pocas personas con ese tipo de actitud, pero así de seguros también mueren rápidamente debido a su tremenda testarudez.

Los sonidos se callaron, Leo volvió dando un portazo.

-Ese maldito despertador se cayó al sótano, ¡¿Cómo rayos fue a para allí?!, ensucié mi bata.

Volvió y miro súbitamente a Lily, ella lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

-Master, ¿es acaso un mago?.

-No.

Lily hizo desaparecer su espada y agachó la cabeza.

-Pido mis disculpas, he manchado su honor intentado que se vuelva un cobarde, pero por favor debe entender que debemos trabajar en equipo y habrá ocasio…

-Lily—Leo habló con parsimonia—se a lo que te refieres, pero si te callé a la mala es porque no analizaste totalmente el ambiente, primero debes pensar antes de actuar.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sabía que existían despertadores que sonaban así.

-Ya empezamos con tus niñerías.

-No son niñerías, son la pura verdad.

-Lo sé, pero aun así debiste darte cuenta. ¿Acaso piensas que puede haber todo un batallón de militares rondando mi casa, con tanques, helicópteros,etc?

-Sí, hay servants que pueden hacer eso.

-Hacer que.

Lily sonrió y miro hacia otro lado.

-Lo dejare en secreto ya que no confía en mí, tampoco debo responder.

Leo la miro, "así que ella se valora después de todo", decidió dar por terminada esa discusión.

-Iré entonces a traer las cosas para el desayuno, tu no te muevas de aquí ¿ok?.

-Master, no puedo dejarlo solo, si muere perdemos los dos ¿sabe?

-Iré a un lugar concurrido no creo que me ataquen.

Lily se quedó pensativa.

-Además no tienes nada que ponerte, tal vez, cuando terminemos de arreglar todo este desorden, veré si hago algo para compensarte.—añadió Leo

Lily agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias master—se limitó a decir. Leo salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Lily lo oyó marcharse, "al parecer tengo un buen master, pero detecto que su fuente de mana no es realmente muy grande, fui una tonta al hacerme falsas esperanzas respecto a su magia, mis combates serán mucho, mucho más difíciles, tendré que ahorrar el máximo mi energía."

"Ojala no haga cosas tontas estando ausente, si lo matan, será muy difícil encontrar otro master"—los pensamientos de Lily se notaban preocupantes. Realmente Leo, si no iba con cuidado podría morir en los primeros combates, si lo que mostró hace poco realmente es su verdadera forma, estaría en criticas situaciones y en mucha desventaja, teniendo en cuenta que los demás master, se protegen tras sus servants.

"Aun así, cuando me gritó sentí como si el realmente supiera lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, tal vez solo estoy exasperándome sin sentido, aun así debo estar alerta,!Aghh, rayos! Que este master no me gusta"—hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Pero había algo que realmente ocultaba. "Realmente siendo un master detestable, tendré que hacerme como que le obedezco", sus ojos pasaron de preocupación a seriedad absoluta. "A pesar de que le he dicho el grado de confianza que debemos tener, ni siquiera yo misma lo puedo asegurar, aun no se ha ganado todo mi respeto y creo que no merece aun ser protegido por mis espadas".

Sin embargo ella también tenía cierto grado de seguridad en sí misma, sabía que era la clase más balanceada de todas, tenía mayor capacidad de combate que la mayoría, salvo berserk, pero para ello podría recurrir a sus grandes habilidades y su noble phantasm, si bien el último nunca llego a usarlo.

"Si en la primera pelea fuera con assasin o rider, no debería tener ningún problema, tampoco con caster, aunque viendo cómo se presentó ayer…."

Cuando un servant se enfrenta a otro, debe tener en cuenta muchos factores, entre ellos, el tipo, sus habilidades ocultas, aunque al principio de batallas por lo general no las muestran debido a que podría identificar al héroe y así identificar sus habilidades y fortalezas, el noble phantasm es un arma de doble filo, donde la buena parte se la lleva el que sobrevive a ella.

* * *

Ya en pleno desayuno…

-¿Eso quiere decir que si ganamos podremos pedir lo que sea?—Leo tomaba su desayuno lentamente, mientras no quitaba la vista a Lily que tomaba con moderación a la vez que se llevaba un pan a la boca y lo masticaba lentamente.

-Absolutamente—Lily traba de evitar su mirada, se enfocó en su tasa de té.

-Uhmmm, si es así eso sería realmente increíble.

-No es increíble, es una realidad—Lily cogió otro pan.

-¿Piensas que puede ser cierto?—Leo miro hacia el cielo lentamente.

-Es un hecho.

Leo la miro algo sorprendido, ¿Acaso tenía una fe ciega en eso?, se levantó de la mesa y soltó una carcajada. Lily, que no esperaba esa reacción, casi derrama su te del susto.

-¿Pero que fue eso master?, ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

-No es broma, Lily, realmente tu fe mata mi raciocinio, si lo del grial fuera real, ¿Por qué somos los únicos en saberla?, ¿acaso no debería saberlo todo el mundo, en caso de que hiciéramos cosas que los afectarían a ellos?

-Solo pocos son los elegidos, cada uno debido a sus capacidades.

-¿Qué tipo de capacidades?, ¿magia, estrategia?, nada fuera de lo común.

-Eso va mucho más allá master.

-¿Cuánto más allá?

-Lo suficiente como para que empiece a hablar de otro tema.

-¿Enserio?—Leo no se molestó en lo absoluto- ¿será eso o que no tienes argumentos para refutarme?

-Es mi master, si los tuviera no se los diré a menos que me lo ordene.

"!Ah rayos!, ¡esta mujer esta matando mi paciencia!, si le ordenara, yo pierdo, eso es lo que busca."

Intento cambiar de tema…

-¿Tú también pedirás un deseo?.

-¿Hay más pan master?—Lily intento forzar una cálida mirada.

-Si me respondes esta última pregunta te traeré más.

-Como servant y equipo que somos, me reservo el derecho de pedir mi deseo.

-Ou, que bien, ¿y qué pasa si tu deseo no me interesa y deseo pedir el mío?.

-En ese caso – hizo aparecer su espada en la mesa, la cogió y la clavo en el piso enmaderado, la cosa estaba bien clara.

Leo solo atino a sonreír de manera melancólica. –Perfecto – y fue a la cocina a traer más pan.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, por las colinas había un gran castillo, de grandes atalayas y torres de color azul, eso y los grandes portones hacían pensar que era una de esas antiguas moradas de antiguos señores feudales que también yacían por Japon, era la mansión de los Einzbern, otrora unos poderosos y reconocidos magos, habían participado a lo largo de las guerras antiguas y pertenecían a una casta de lo más pura entre los magos, durante la cuarta guerra del grial obtuvieron a un servant de nivel realmente excelente, a pesar de que contaba con un master con pocas habilidades de mago, supo suplirse correctamente haciendo uso de un homúnculo, que hacia el trabajo por él, mientras el actuaba desde las sombras, buscando y asesinando al resto de masters. Llegaron a la última fase de la guerra y aunque no ganaron, pues la ciudad entera donde se batallaba fue destruida totalmente, solo un pequeño fue salvado por el asesino que lo crió u educó, ese era Shirou.

Shirou Emiya, que así se apellidaba su progenitor, fue criado con esmero, su padre intentaba enmendar los errores de su vida pasada, a su muerte, Shirou tenía las convicciones nobles pero irreales de poder defender a todo el mundo, como un superhéroe, el participo de la quinta guerra del grial, y para su suerte tuvo al mismo servant de la anterior guerra.

Una de sus muchas batallas fue precisamente allí, en la mansión einzbern, donde se sostuvo un fiero combate contra Berseker. Y fue donde realmente se puso a prueba el poder que tenía una pequeña niña, Illasvyle von Einzbern.

-¿Dónde te habías metido jovencita?—la voz madura de la mujer se oyó por todo el lugar en un eco, ella lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

La joven había llegado jadeando. Apoyaba sus manos frente a la puerta intentando recuperarse del cansancio. Intentaba no mirarle el rostro.

-Si no fueras mi hija, hace tiempo te hubiera dejado abandonada a tu suerte.

-No es mi culpa que sea como mi padre, un hombre libre y tranquilo. – se cruzó de brazos.

La mujer tomo aquello como una broma de mal gusto, respondió con ironía:

-Tienes razón, tu padre no se regía a mis reglas tampoco, pero mi antiguo hermano si, era realmente responsable, prefiero a que seas como él y sigas su ejemplo.

-Te refieres a Shirou?, nunca lo conocí, ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber si él fue como tú dices?

La sonrisa de su madre se ensancho rápidamente.

\- Soy tu madre ¿no?, si no confías en mí, entonces en quien más.

La joven se esforzó por sonreír, relajando sus musculos.

-Claro que sí, mama, solo bromeaba, no te exasperes—La chica hizo una mueca de burla y entro a la casa.

Se sentó en el sofá próximo de la sala, e intento cerrar los ojos, había corrido más de 10 minutos sin parar, ya no quería levantarse más. ¡Ah rayos que llegar a su habitación implicaba otro trote!.

Aunque realmente pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué huyo de esa forma del restaurante?, tal vez por miedo a ser descubierta... o hallarse con un master en plena guerra... ¡Oh maldición, si hubiera pensado con la cabeza fría, el rayo que le aventó debió ser un poquito más fuerte, tal vez de unos 20 amperios más, con ello no hubiera dejado ni las cenizas, un master menos de quien preocuparse!.

Ah pero no, ella tuvo que salir corriendo como una niña asustada, vergüenza ajena tuvo que darle a ese tipejo, bueno al menos lo conocía suficiente para tener la certeza de que si lo volvía a ver estaría muerto en un instante. "Buscarlo sería inútil"—reflexiono mentalmente—"total de repente incluso ya debería estar muerto, otros masters deben estar haciendo ahora sus movimientos, si no va con cuidado, no tendré que molestarme al ver su cara nunca más"—sonrió para sus adentros.

\- ¡Lancer!—grito de repente.

Una nube de polvo apareció de pronto a un lado de ella, al dispersarse apareció una figura de un hombre robusto, vestido todo de negro en lo que parecía ser un traje militar de espionaje, era pelirrojo y de cabello lacio y con unos ojos grandes y penetrantes también de rojo, con una expresión melancólica.

Sin embargo cambio rápidamente de actitud al ver a la chica, esbozando una tenue sonrisa y mostrando un rostro bondadoso.

-¿Me mandó llamar master?—se inclinó lentamente haciendo una reverencia.

\- Por favor, necesito que me cargues hasta mi habitación, ¿lo harás por mí?.

-Como ordene, master—el servant sonrió y la levanto rápidamente.—no pesa usted nada, como si fuera una pluma.

La joven rio de buena gana. —Bien que me calificaste como pluma, agradezco tu cumplido.

Mientras la llevaba agregó.

-Pronto tendremos que hace nuestro primer movimiento, dentro de poco terminare con el entrenamiento con mi madre y estaremos listos.

-Entiendo master—dejo a la joven en su alcoba- ¿Desea usted algo más?

-De momento no—sonrió espontáneamente—a veces pienso en si no ha sido un error el tenerte como mi servant, tal vez con otro master podrías tener mas…

-Un master es un master—replicó el servant—no pierda las esperanzas aun cuando recién comienza todo esto, lo dice por su entrenamiento con su madre ¿verdad?, piensa que no está a su nivel.

-Ella a pesar de ser mayor, rebosa en energía mágica, yo no—agachó la cabeza—es decir, si tengo magia suficiente para un servant, pero no se aprovecharla. Solo sirvo para lanzar descargas eléctricas, debido a que la es un tipo de magia de ruptura me es más sencillo pues no debo concentrarme mucho.

-No es cierto, eso depende de usted, además no se preocupe podrá tener tiempo para practicar cuando se le antoje—el servant se golpeó el pecho—tenga por seguro que hare lo posible por ayudarla en pleno combate, inténtelo muchas veces.

-¡Hey que fue eso!—ella intento parecer tranquila—no tienes que preocuparte tanto, además…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareció su madre.

-Cassidy, es hora de la practica—hablo más serio de lo normal.

-¡Claro!—Cassidy respondió casi al instante. Miro a su servant quien súbitamente había vuelto a poner su actitud triste y solitaria.

* * *

Se dirigieron al jardín de la casa, que se hallaba fuera saliendo por la puerta principal, en realidad era el bosque que separaba el gran castillo de la ciudad central. Casi todos los días practicaban allí, desde que era pequeña.

La magia siempre fue el alfa y el omega de Cassidy en casi todo los aspectos, su madre siempre la entrenaba para que aprenda a desarrollar las habilidades de un mago en toda su ley, al principio como prevención para una posible guerra del grial en el futuro y después por el simple hecho de mantener el apellido einzbern en lo más alto, su madre la entrenó casi en todas las artes conocidas de su familia en el mundo de la magia.

Ella aprendió mucho, sin embargo tenía un pequeño defecto que no podía pasar desapercibido por su progenitora, ella no tenía una capacidad psicológica para estar tranquila en momentos de tensión, ello le llevaba a su total incapacidad para realizar ataques de magia que implicaran acumulación de energía, o curación o autollenado( que significa buscar otros medios para restaurar el mana perdido), solamente podía realizar tipos de magia de carácter destructivo, el rayo, fuego, explosiones y temblores de tierra estaban entre sus conjuros favoritos. Con un temple realmente inestable, Cassidy perdía el control muy a menudo y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, su madre lo sabía muy bien, cuando eso ocurría tenia ataques más poderosos pero su exactitud y capacidad de un análisis en 360 grados era imposible, lo que la hacía realmente débil.

Es por ello que su primera hora de entrenamiento lo dedicaba a la meditación, como hacían los monjes shaolines por las mañanas era ponerse en posición de hansa, juntar los brazos y manos y permanecer con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Intentando mantener la mente en blanco y lejos de perturbaciones exteriores, poco a poco empezó a mejorar, si bien al inicio no podía concentrarse muy bien (incluso su propia respiración le jugaba malas pasadas), luego empezó a obtener mejores resultados.

-Intenta relajarte—su madre le hablaba tranquilamente mientras ella tenía cerrado los ojos.—Intenta no pensar en absolutamente nada, siente el viento, los sonidos, todo a tu alrededor. Debes percibirlos.

Ella se esforzaba por escuchar pero casi siempre no oía nada, se enfurecía así misma y luego se paraba súbitamente con enfado.

-¡Ah rayos, no escucho nada!, ¡siempre ha sido así!—exclamaba desilusionada.

-Tu mentalidad no está lista aun—su madre se cruzó de brazos.

-Madre, cuando tú eras niña, ¿Realmente pudiste controlar a Berserker sin siquiera caer en un estado de debilitación mental?

-Es cierto.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?—Cassidy casi imploraba— ¡Por favor, necesito el secreto!

-Te lo estoy dando justo ahora...

\- ¡Es muy difícil!

-Yo no he dicho que sea fácil, pero si tú lo vez de esa manera jamás podrás hacerlo.

Cassidy se calló.

\- Cuando era niña sí que tenía esa actitud, pero me llevó mucho tiempo obtenerlo, el estar serena en los momentos de batalla, e intentar controlar siempre a mi servant era difícil, pero era mejor engañar a mi mente con cosas positivas, así fue como sobreviví a la guerra, ¡a claro!, gracias a mi oni-chan también. —Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Eso lo deseo también…

\- A eso se le llama "carácter"—si lo quieres debes lograrlo tú mismo, cada persona mantiene un carácter diferente, unos más diferenciados que otros, pero propios.

\- ¿En serio solamente es eso madre?, ¿No estarás ocultando algo bajo esa inocente respuesta?.

\- Claro que no – sonrió rápidamente – venga, ahora vuelve a tu reflexión.

Cassidy accedió con algo de incomodidad.

Mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba. "Sé que no es verdad, Illa, te conozco demasiado".

* * *

Illasvyle von Einzbern, desde muy pequeña, domino la práctica de la magia muy bien, siendo toda una genio en ese aspecto, dominando casi todas las materias al instante y con una personalidad capaz de poder estar serena hasta en las situaciones más críticas, tenía un comportamiento infantil que ocultaba muy bien su verdadera identidad, y casi siempre molestaba a su "oni-chan" Shirou, siendo al principio enemiga de él, hasta la muerte de berseker.

Su control total de la situación le permitió llevarse bien casi sin esfuerzo al poderoso berseker, siendo esta la clase "pesadilla" de todo mago donde se tenía que emplear esfuerzos titánicos en mantenerlo cuerdo, gastando una buena parte del mana en ello, lo cual dejaba desventajas evidentes al luchar con otros master, lo peor era que a menudo los bersekers se salían de control, matando a su propio master (sin quererlo) puesto que agotaban toda su energía vital.

A pesar de su increíble fuerza bruta y daño que pudieran hacer, el master que debía portarlo tenía que ser realmente un experto, e Illa lo sobrepasaba en grandes cantidades.

Al paso de los años, convivió con Shirou del cual aprendió muchas cosas, además de que pudo ver como él se convertía en una persona importante de los siglos actuales donde intento ayudar a la mayoría de personas, desde los más mínimos casos, hasta cosas realmente globales como la última guerra mundial, la tercera, donde casi el 90% de países tuvieron un enfrentamiento sangriento, curiosamente iniciado por altercados rusos y estadounidenses, cosa que ya se sabía desde el principio, lo extraño es que se pensaba en las guerras nucleares, cosa que nunca paso, pero aun así fue devastador.

Shirou naturalmente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y deseaba realmente hallar una forma de poder detener toda esa masacre que había, especialmente su país natal, Rin lo retuvo casi a la fuerza indicando que ese tipo de problemas no podía resolverlos él y lo mejor era esperar.

Pero la guerra empeoró en tal magnitud que incluso la propia Rin tuvo que cambiar de opinión e intento ayudar a Shirou, usando algún tipo de magia que permita evitarlo, la respuesta fue inmediata, el grial.

Solo el grial podía hacerlo, detener todo y volver a comenzar.

Pero para ello se necesitaba un recipiente como contenedor, Shirou no quería que nadie se sacrificase, incluso cuando la propia Sakura se ofreció como voluntaria alegando que ya lo había hecho antes o algo similar, que fue cuando su abuelo Zouken le inculco ciertos conocimientos.

Shirou pensó que tal vez si proyectaba un contenedor lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener al grial, podría ser una solución, sin embargo el grial no aparecería así a las buenas, lógicamente debía haber otra guerra por él.

Esta guerra que duro poco, entr días lo cual no podia considerarse una guerra del grial oficial, pudo por fin conceder el deseo a Shirou para detener la gran guerra, lo cual se le concedió pero a un precio muy altísimo, La destrucción de las naciones "nucleo" que instaban la guerra y la muerte de Rin, cuando se enfrentó a un Berseker con un master muy peculiar, pues era ciego.

Shirou posteriormente anduvo en tiempos de depresión, Sakura intento calmarlo muchas veces, Illa que no había participado en la guerra decidió seguir los pasos de Shirou, su gran convicción y emoción de hacer lo que Shirou deseaba lo calmó en cierta medida y anduvo mucho tiempo contándole algunas historias que ocurrían antes de que se conocieran, su relación con Saber y otros hechos hasta cierto punto no muy importantes, y hasta la muerte de él, ella permaneció siempre decidida y dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños.

Ahora era el momento, en esta guerra no participaría, pero si su hija y debía ser ella la ganadora, para ello la entrenó muy duro y siempre le inculcó los valores de su hermano, aunque realmente no tenía la actitud precisa que se requería.

* * *

Pasado alrededor de una hora Illa entro en el jardín.

-¿Pudiste oír algo?.

-Solo tus pisadas, venga que ya quiero hacer algo de "verdadera magia".

-No pienses solo en eso—Illa frunció el ceño—no solo la magia es destrucción, explosiones y blablablá, existen muchos tipos de magia que te ayudaran sin necesidad de batallar.

-¿O enserio?, pienso que eso es magia para cobardes—sacó la lengua—no me has enseñado nada bueno aun, lo que yo he aprendido por mi cuenta es lo único que me sirve.

-¿Acaso quieres hacerme enfadar?—la miró de soslayo.

-No es eso mama, bueno, realmente lo siento si me desquito contigo cuando no puedo hacer algo.

-Lo sé y es por eso que ahora podrás desquitarte pero en una pelea.

-¿Qué?, pero hasta ahora no peleamos…

-Tienes razón, no aprenderás nunca el valor de la magia si no empezamos con algo practicó, ponte en guardia y enséñame cuanto sabes tú, y veremos si estaba equivocada en mi enseñanza.

Cassidy agachó la cabeza, tenía miedo, ¿Luchar contra su madre?, pero si ella no era prácticamente nada al lado de su progenitora, recién se dio cuenta que sus palabras la habían herido y mucho, ahora en realidad ella no se desquitaría si no lo haría su propia madre.

-Contaré hasta 3 y empezare—Illa ordenó.

Debía ponerse en guardia, era lo único que podía hacer.

-Uno…

Le temblaban las piernas, incluso que sea más grande que ella le aterrorizaba.

-Dos…

Cerró los ojos para no intentar mirar.

-¡Y!.. – Illa alzo la voz

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

No se oyó nada.

Ni un disparo, ni una explosión, ni un ruido.

Nada.

Cassidy bajo lentamente las manos, ella no estaba allí.

"De repente se arrepintió y solo deseaba darme un buen susto."-pensó.

Se dio rápidamente la vuelta en posición de defensa.

Nada.

"Qué raro, no hay nadie".

Entro a la casa lentamente. No había ruido, todo en silencio, al parecer ni siquiera la criada se encontraba allí.

-¡Lancer!—ordeno.

No aparecía.

-¡Lancer, aparece, te lo ordeno!.

Nada.

Fue a su dormitorio no había nada anormal.

-¡Madre ya está bien de las bromas, ahora sal ya!.

Se oyó un pequeño ruido tras la puerta. Se volvió asustada. ¿Qué fue eso?.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, solo vio en la pared un papel pegado allí.

"¿Que rayos es lo que dice? No veo nada, me voy a acercar."

Se acercó y claramente leyó la monosílaba escrita en él.

"¡TRES!"

Cuando se volvió vio una gran mano que despegaba luz morada y electrificada, era su madre, no había tiempo para cubrirse.

En una gran explosión Cassidy salió volando de la habitación y se golpeó frente a la dura pared que comunicaba la cocina con el recibidor.

Tan sorprendida y adolorida estaba que no se dio cuenta que las mismas manos la cogieron y con gran fuerza la aventaron hacia el patio. Ni siquiera se había parado e Illa empezó a disparar.

-unaus, duo, tress, quattuor…

A cada disparo Illa iba contando rápidamente, Cassidy solo atinaba cubrirse, ¡no podía atacar!.

Se detuvo todo de pronto, Cassidy se levantó, estaba adolorida y sintió atrás algo liquido y viscozo, seguro era su sangre, su madre apareció atrás de ella preparando una esfera morada eléctrica.

Cassidy salto hacia atrás y preparo su arsenal de ataque, empezando por un pequeño temblor..

-¡terrestrium catastrophe!—grito apuntando hacia su madre.

Un pequeño temblor se desato por todo el área del jardín. Illa trastabillaba en el suelo.

-¡Buena idea!—señalo su madre—sin embargo..

Illa salto y con gran velocidad separo dos esferas moradas y se las lanzo a Cassidy, ella los esquivó, las esferas causaron pequeñas explosiones en el subsuelo, dejando unos agujeros negros de poco tamaño, Cassidy volvió a atacar.

-¡Aqua rain!.

La descarga eléctrica seguida de un gran chorro de agua emergió de los dedos de Cassidy, en dirección a Illa.

Illa retrocedió y rápidamente creo un espejo, el cual detuvo toda la potencia del hechizo.

-No te desesperes.

Illa empezó a zigzaguear en su posición hasta que Cassidy vio que había dos, no tres, ahora cuatro, ¡cinco! Illas.

-Magia de Ilusión, no me engañaras tan rápido madre.

-¿Enserio?

Cassidy sintió un pequeño rayo de energía morado que atravezo su pierna izquierda, sono un ¡Brommmm!, que se estrelló contra una de las paredes del jardín, Cassidy lo sabía muy bien, ¡había sido engañada!, su madre había resultado ser para su mala suerte una genio que sabía muy bien de magia incluso para llegar a usar un clon y generar más clones mientras la real permanecía en las sombras.

Cassidy cayó lentamente a la vez que se llevaba sus manos en la pierna izquierda y gemía de dolor.

-¡Madre, me duele, ayúdame, duele mucho!—Cassidy suplico a su madre mientras empezaban a aparecer sus primeras lágrimas.

Illa se acercó lentamente a su hija, cuando estuvo casi frente a ella le indicó...

-Ahora puedes usar magia de curación, concéntrate en sanar tu pierna y lo lograrás.

-¿!Acaso bromeas madre!?, ¡no sé nada de eso!...—lloriqueó Cassidy.

-Lo aprenderás, y si no, puedes seguir retorciéndote de dolor todo este día, no te pienso ayudar en lo absoluto.

Se dio media vuelta y llamo a la sirvienta.

-¡Madre, que haces, vuelve acá, no me dejes sola!- Cassidy la miraba implorante, viendo como desaparecía tras la puerta.

Y se hizo la noche.

La oscuridad es madre de todos los miedos y Cassidy lo sabía muy bien, su madre casi siempre tiene una actitud amable pero en sus entrenamientos puede convertirse en una bestia, estando por 5 horas desde la práctica y aun no se podía levantar, no había comido, ni ido al baño.

-¡Aghhh, maldición!—Cassidy se intentaba concentrar, sabía muy bien que esa herida no cerraría puesto que la magia usada por su madre era de corrupción, mataba la carne humana y corroía cualquier elemento, solamente usando magia de curación podría sanarse.

Ahora en plena oscuridad, le era imposible no estar serena, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien podría atacarla, vaya que ni en su propio castillo ella podía estar segura, la guerra por el grial abarca una gran zona. Se sentía pusilánime e indefensa.

Cada vez que intentaba concentrase, más nerviosa se ponía. Intento levantarse, arrastrase o gatear, avanzaba muy poco pero al menos deseaba estar dentro del castillo.

Súbitamente una puerta se abrió lentamente, al principio Cassidy pensó que se trataba de su madre, pero el sonido iba de otro sitio, del jardín posterior. ¡Estaba en problemas!.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy !nos vemos en el siguiente! :)**_


	8. Capitulo 8: EL REAL ROSTRO DE CASTER

_**Hello guys!, :D, antes que anda agradecer mucho por los comentarios, realmente me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, (recien ahora puedo sentir que gratificante es recibir palabras alentadoras, no importa si son con consejos o felicitaciones :) ), bueno, me han alegrado el dia, aqui nuevamente estoy publicando un cap, creo que es mas corto pero el siguiente creo que lo publicare muy pronto. Puede ser que en un momento me quede en "stand by" pero no se preocupen casi siempre termino lo que hago(ojo ya termine mi univ. asi que en teoria deberia tener tiempo en las noches), bueno espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8 El verdadero rostro de CASTER**_

Mientras Cassidy tenía problemas en el castillo einzbern, en la casa de Shirou...

-Lily, realmente debo buscar un trabajo.

-¿En serio master?, pensaba que ya tenía uno—Lily seguía comiendo su sopa.

-Sí, ¿sabes porque?, resulta que me iba muy bien haciendo algunos recados o ayudando por allí, hasta que llegaste tú.

Lily dejo lentamente el plato de sopa, y le lanzo una furiosa mirada nada alentadora.

-Realmente así no estamos llegando a ningún lado master.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

-No es eso, sino que tú eres, em..., veamos, ¿voraz?.

-¿Vo... raz?

-Si, vo.. raz, en mayúsculas—Leo la miro de soslayo.

Pero en cierta forma era cierto, desde que Lily vivía en su casa, realmente las cosas se complicaron mucho, en especial en la comida, pues ella de buen apetito, comía por dos, a veces incluso haciendo que el mismo Leo racionase su parte para ella, era bonita él lo aceptaba… pero costosa.

Siempre estuvo en la duda en si decirle o no, casi siempre la hacía objeciones en la comida, intentado que se dará cuenta pero o bien ella se hacia la loca o realmente no sabía nada.

-Master, aun no entiendo, es como si dijera que por mi culpa a usted le sucede esto.- Lily parecía confundida y dejo el plato a medio terminar en la mesa.

Leo no dijo nada. Lily se levantó lentamente, alzo la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

-Master, desde hoy prometo no volver a comer por las tardes, solo será en las noches.

-No es eso Lily, solo que …

La miro, ella permanecía parada esperando a que hablase, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes permanecían estáticos.

-No esperaba que viviera alguien aquí así que calcule mal—Leo no quería herirla—de todas formas mañana iré a ver si pueden darme trabajo, acabo de encontrar uno esta mañana en el periódico.

Señalo un periódico doblado encima de una cómoda de madera.

Lily se acercó hacia ella y cogió el periódico. Estaba resaltado con un plumón.

"SE SOLICITA GUARDESPALDAS".

-¿Puesto de guardespaldas?

-Sí, creo que se me puede acomodar perfectamente, incluso mira la ganancia por cada hora, realmente ya no me preocuparía más por ir a hacer cualquier cosa en las calles.

-No estoy de acuerdo master, eso es aún más riesgoso, además no podre protegerle porque no será una pelea de servants.

-Lily ¿quieres que muera de hambre?.

-Eso es aún más llevadero que lo otro, si desea puedo buscar comida para usted, en el pasado siempre tenía la habilidad para encontrar alimentos..., o frutas de árboles.

Leo se imaginaba a Lily hurgando en los botes de basura de toda la ciudad.

-Lily aquí no hay bosques y estoy casi seguro que buscarías mi comida en….

-No es verdad en el castillo que se ve en la colina frente al puente, hay uno.

-No creo que te permitan entrar—Leo puso una actitud de incredulidad total.

Lily cambió de tema.

-Por otro lado master, siento que ya han empezado los servants a moverse.

-¿Jo, en serio…?

Una pequeña brisa de viento paso por la ventana, anunciando una visita.

-¡Master al suelo!—Lily se abalanzó hacia él y le hizo caer mientras un potente rayo de energía entro en la casa y atravesó parte de la habitación, saliendo al exterior.

Seguidamente una gran niebla empezó a verse en la habitación, todo el lugar empezó a verse denso y brumoso. Se venía algo realmente malo.

Leo aún seguía en el piso, encima de él, Lily, aun abrazándolo intentando al parecer mantenerlo quieto mientras la cosa se acercaba al lugar.

Pero no se oían pisadas, ni siquiera algún sonido de su respiración o algo, tal vez ya no estaba allí.

Lily solo esperaba, Leo comprendiendo la situación permaneció inmóvil, era la primera vez que veía a Lily tan cerca, el vestido que traía era muy bonito, viéndolo bien y realmente no podía imaginarse como ella se las arreglaría para pelear con ese atuendo, realmente sería una molestia. ¿Y alguien como ella peleando?, aun no se lo podía creer, parecía una chica muy débil.

Súbitamente un gran rayo impacto en el suelo muy cerca de ellos, ¡debía ser un servant y era casi seguro que sabía dónde estaban!, se separaron rápidamente, y miraron a su alrededor.

-¡Master!, ¡atrás de usted!.

Lily tenía una vista asombrosa, ver a través de la niebla le era muy difícil a Leo.

Miro hacia atrás y vio una sombra, ¡ahí estaba!, Leo tomo distancia prudencial y lanzo dos potentes japs hacia él, pero la sombra desapareció repentinamente. Luego volvió a aparecer súbitamente. Esta vez detrás de Lily.

Pero Lily, como lo dije antes, tenía una agudísima vista, alzo su espada y la blandió hacia ese lado.

Una vez más la sombra desapareció y con él la niebla. Poco a poco y a medida que se esfumaba, apareció una silueta, de una forma muy conocida, era Caster.

-Creo que ser un asassin no va conmigo en lo absoluto—dijo riendo de buena gana.

Lily no respondió, miro a Leo, sus ojos lo decían todo, que ella debía luchar.

-Master, yo me encargo.

Corrió hacia Caster y dividió sus espadas en dos. Caster lo espero sin inmutarse y con la guardia baja.

-Ven a mí Saber.

No tuvo que decirle dos veces, saltando a una altura increíble ella hizo sus primeros tajos hacia su enemigo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Caster retrocedió, flotando y tomando energía, junto un poderoso escudo dorado, pero en vez de cubrirse se lo lanzo a Lily, ella lo esquivo fácilmente.

Empezó a atacar más rápido, Lily no daba tregua, sus ataques realmente daban miedo, iban en aumento y sus maniobras eran magistrales.

Caster lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de no ser espadachín usaba magia de defensa de la mejor manera, bloqueando sus ataques no solo en instantes sino también en segundos, realmente podía predecirlos.

-Aun te falta—sonrió.

Lily no se inmuto y empezó a girar, al hacerlo a mas velocidad formo un tornado pequeño pero muy poderoso, Caster no podía verla, le lanzo una esfera de energía, pero el tornado se la devolvía, en realidad eran las espadas pero la velocidad era tal que parecía que fuera el viento.

Caster retrocedió al ver que el tornado se acercaba y podía triturarlo en un santiamén. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Tu tornado me molesta, lo congelaré—alzando las manos, empezó a formarse un gran cumulo de nieve, más parecido a un conjunto de cristales que iban aumentando en tamaño, incluso sus manos empezaban a llenarse de ellos, cuando estos alcanzaron una altura de 2 pies, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Lily.

-Veamos si resistes esto—Caster se le oía satisfecho.

Pero antes de que el hielo llegase a Lily, el tornado tomo mucho más fuerza, y desde su núcleo emergió una Lily realmente seria, haciendo un ademán con la espada, junto toda la energía del tornado y la hizo girar alrededor de esta, ahora tenía una espada de viento destructora.

-Toma esto!.

La espada disparo una ráfaga violenta de vientos huracanados que destrozó por completo el hielo e impacto a Caster, volando hacia afuera dando círculos, cayó en el jardín trasero, Lily rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Leo había visto todo, estaba sorprendido por su calidad de lucha, buena en todo sentido, excepto en una cosa, el cual todavía tomaba como hipótesis.

Caster aún seguía en el suelo, parecía herido. Lily corrió hacia él, tomando aun una distancia prudencial, apuntó con la espada(aun con los vientos), hacia el….. O ella.

El rostro estaba descubierto y se podía vislumbrar una chica, muy joven aun, piel blanca y cabello azul y cortado, tenía un collar donde claramente se podía ver la cabeza de Horus. Era un servant egipcio.

-Rindete ahora y muere como un caballero!—Lily le increpó solemnemente mientras acercaba su otra espada hacia ella.

-¿Caballero, que es eso?—Caster escupió algo de sangre y la miraba desafiante con sus ojos azules.

Leo aun miraba la escena cuando rápidamente alzo su mano izquierda, justo a tiempo para atrapar una saeta que venía directo hacia él. Observo la saeta por un momento, la punta estaba envenenada, lo sabía muy bien y también de donde venía. Estaba cerca de los arbustos que daban a la puerta principal de la casa.

Saltó hacia allá justo en el momento en que el "master" de Caster salía de ellos con la intención de huir.

Leo lo cogió del hombro izquierdo, lo hizo volverse y con un certero puñetazo lo mando a volar cerca de Caster.

-¡Discúlpame, discúlpame!—el master de Caster se arrodilló—no era mi intención , ¡lo siento!.

Al ver su rostro, Leo le dijo.

-¡Hey!, tu eres el que me debía dinero, ya tenía ganas de hacer esto, levántate y pelea, master de Caster.

Caster miró a su master e hizo una seña, luego se volvió hacia Lily.

-Muchos piensan que ser Caster es sinónimo de cobardía, atacar desde lejos y usar defensa para todo, te demostrare que no es así.

Sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron rojos y de la nada se elevó, aun a mas altura que antes, mientras Lily solo atinaba a observarla.

-Veamos si detienes esto—Caster sonreía desde lo alto.- ¡Call of Horus!

El terreno empezó a temblar y a resquebrajarse en zonas.

-¡Master, cúbrase!.

Leo no tuvo que escuchar eso, ya estaba lejos, casi en la puerta de la casa. Siempre presentía algo malo cuando temblaba la tierra.

-¡Jajajaja!- el dueño de Caster se burlaba—¡maldita nena, ahora si huyes!.

Se levantó y se limpió la nariz que emanaba sangre. La tierra siguió temblando. Hasta que lentamente salieron de él unas criaturas extrañas, con armaduras de oro reluciente y grandes lanzas, también tenían cabezas de perros.

-Esos guerreros son….—Leo parecía algo intranquilo.

Lily los miro fijamente y conto hasta 4 de ellos. Luego se volvió hacia Caster.

-Eso no es un noble phantams, pero aun así me demostraste tu identidad.

-Eso no importa ahora—Caster la miro desafiante—también se quién eres, desde que te invoque lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Tú me invo..?

-Basta de charlas, estos muchachos no atacaran si su líder no da el primer golpe así que…

Alzando la mano hizo aparecer un par de látigos. Al asegurarlos corrió hacia Lily, los 4 sirvientes la siguieron.

Leo conocía bastante bien esos animales, les tenía un gran respeto, era la armada de Horus, soldados del inframundo que segaban a personas enteras y llevaban sus almas a lo más recóndito del universo retorcido del caos y la disformidad.

Sin embargo era uno contra 5, Lily no podría sola, debía ayudarle.

Lily, como leyendo sus pensamientos entendió rápidamente las intenciones de Leo.

-¡Master!, no me deshonre de esa manera, sola podré, no se preocupe.

El primer golpe en bloquear fue el de Caster, usando sus poderosos látigos intentaba castigar a Lily por los flancos, ella se protegía como podía.

Pero sus guardianes tampoco estaban quietos, intentaban empalarla con las lanzas, atacaban por todos lados. Habían formado un circulo e intentaban asesinarla rápidamente.

Lily intentaba salir de él pero cuando lo hacía, vuelta la encerraban, estaban muy bien organizados, en poco tiempo recibió una herida en el torso y otra en el brazo izquierdo.

Leo sabía muy bien de eso de "yo me encargo de todo" eran solo niñerías de una chica que no había aun acabado de cuajar su temperamento, miro al master de Caster, podría asesinarlo si quería en ese instante, pero al mirar hacia donde él se hallaba, solo vio los arbustos. ¡El muy cobarde había escapado!.

Lily seguía luchando, zigzagueaba de vez en cuando, las espadas chocaban con las lanzas, las repelía, cayo entonces un látigo que le desgarró parte de la armadura, otro latigazo fue hacia su espada y se amarró en ella fuertemente, intentando soltarla. Lily retrocedió y con la otra espada, cortó el látigo.

-Mi látigo puede volver a crecer—Caster sonrió mientras tomaba un descanso.

Uno de los guardianes lanzo un poderoso ataque en dirección a la cabeza de Lily, ella se agachó y bloqueando otro ataque cercano, activó su energía de la espada.

-¡Cels tiel!

Una gran energía se disparó en la cabeza del guardian, este se deshizo, y sus partes volaron por todo el lugar, los otros 3 atacaron su espalda que estaba al descubierto.

Lily se volvió intentando bloquearlos, pero al volverse dos látigos la cogieron fuertemente de los brazos.

-Estate así hasta que te maten…

Lily no podía moverse.

Los 3 guardianes estaban muy cerca ya, uno de ellos lanzo su lanza en dirección a Lily. Justo en el pecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien golpeó la lanza y la desvió.

Leo, dando una virada rápida, había logrado detener la lanza. Miraba a las bestias con recelo.

Lily se volteó, "Master…".

-Solo mírate Lily – Leo sonrió apenas – no tendré mucho mana pero te puedo ayudar en esto.

Los seres antropomorfos chillaron con un ruido espeluznante, se agruparon y arremetieron contra Leo, el cual empezó a esquivarlos.

Las armas caían sobre él, pero no acertaban, dribleaba rápidamente, colocándose incluso a espaldas de ellos, haciendo pivotes magistrales, empezó a hacer que sus golpes sean más lentos debido a la rapidez con que iba.

En un descuido uno de ellos blandió su arma demasiado fuerte, llegando a incrustarse en el suelo. Leo aprovechó eso para ponerse delante de el y con una certera patada doblarle el cuello.

La bestia grito, pero con otra patada le destrozo la boca, haciendo desperdigar sus colmillos por todo el piso y luego con un par de puñetes lo dejo en el suelo, agonizando.

Caster estaba sorprendido, aunque no, en realidad estaba fascinado, un ser humano común había puesto fuera a una de sus invocaciones, "interesante…" – pensaba.

En esa pequeña distracción, Lily logro coger ambos látigos y con gran fuerza jalarlos hacia ella lo cual hizo que Caster se vaya al suelo. Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó de encima los látigos.

Ahora eran 2 contra 3, sin contar con el factor sorpresa de Caster… y de Lily.

Los 2 que quedaban arremetieron contra ellos, Leo esquivo a uno y Lily choco espadas con el otro. Lily luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con gran saña, siendo experta en la espada, las lanzas comunes no podían ser arma contra ella, deslizándose a través de las lanzadas que una de las bestias daba se aproximó lo suficiente como para usar su maniobra de triunfo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh…!—Lily con una limpia tajada corto en dos al soldado de Horus, mientras estaba en el suelo, se acercó y clavo su espada en su torso para rematarlo.

Leo por su parte siguió peleando con el otro, pero se iban alejando aún más de la zona de combate.

-Tu master es muy inteligente—la voz de Caster se hizo oír muy cerca de Lily.

-Ríndete Caster y muere con honor…

-Pero no lo suficiente—alzando su dedo índice disparo un rayo morado hacia su invocación, al que le dio de lleno.

El mounstro empezó a retorcerse grotescamente, a medida que sus movimientos se iban haciendo aún peores mejoraba en cuerpo, al final quedo echo todo un fisicoculturista, portaba además un hacha el triple de grande que su anterior arma.

Dando un potente golpe lanzó a Leo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Lily!, ¡Aléjate del circulo de Caster!

Lily se volvió eh intento saltar hacia atrás pero una gran energía empezó a emerger de la tierra, 5 grandes rayos dorados la rodearon. Caster estaba afuera mirando muy de cerca, sonreía complacida:

-¡Esfinger!

Los 5 rayos se juntaron dándole de lleno a Lily, se elevó hacia el cielo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Luego dirigió el rayo hacia Leo que aun peleaba con el mounstro.

-¡!Te devuelvo a tu novata, nene!—lanzo a Lily malherida.

Muy bien podía esquivar el golpe y seguir peleando, pero aun asi era su servant, no podía permitir que tenga más daño.

"Tener a una chica es algo realmente difícil"—pensaba.

Se puso frente a ella y recibió todo el peso de su cuerpo. No era tan pesada como parecía. Aunque si rodaron juntos pero intento que se hiciera el menor daño posible poniendo todo su cuerpo en el suelo y raspándose las manos y piernas.

Cuando la vio, aún estaba desmayada, aunque mirando su rostro se diría que dormía pacíficamente.

Leo se levantó, no previo la lucha contra un servant directamente, a pesar de haber tenido una batalla decente con Archer, aun no sabía que mañas tenia ella.

Pero no podía detenerse viendo al Servant por mucho tiempo, faltaba primero destruir a su guardaespaldas.

El mounstro corrió hacia el para tomarlo de sorpresa, manejaba su tremenda arma con mucha facilidad.

Pero si era veloz con el arma, Leo lo era con el cuerpo, incluso más flexible, haciendo movimientos muy difíciles para el cualquier persona, se doblaba como una serpiente, intentando llegar a él lo más cerca posible donde pudiera usar su ataque más fuerte, sus puños.

El arma se plantó en el suelo múltiples veces y corto el aire en diversos ángulos y posiciones pero Leo se mantenía incólume, esquivando y esperando su oportunidad.

Aun así la bestia era fuerte e incluso podía ver a través del rabillo del ojo que caster preparaba algo nuevo, ¿Una trampa quizás?.

Una de las tajadas por poco se lleva su oreja, lo esquivo apenas, al momento de inclinarse se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, rápidamente tomando impulso y con gran velocidad se puso a pocos pasos de Caster y salto hacia arriba.

Caster solo lo miro, no sorprendido pues al aparecer ya sabía lo que quería hacer, Leo deseaba estar lejos del piso, debido a que había puesto trampas explosivas, ahora se hallaba en el tejado.

La bestia salto bastante alto también y se posiciono cerca a él y volvió a atacarlo.

Pero esta vez Leo sonrió, había logrado atraer su atención eso era lo importante.

-¡Ahora Lily!—grito.

Como un alma en pena, Lily apareció detrás de Caster con la cabeza agachada y con ojos brillantes, a pesar de las heridas, aun se notaba con bastante energía para seguir luchando.

Caster volteo y sonrió.

-¿Caí en la trampa no? – estaba satisfecha.

Lily levanto su espada y la bajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero solo dio al vacío.

Leo seguía pelando con la bestia que de por sí ya se había acostumbrado a ella, y ya sabía su manera de atacar, con mayor facilidad empezó a dar saltos bastante ligeros sobre el tejado, el uso de obstáculos era algo preferido por Leo, y si era mucho más desnivelado y desordenado el terreno, tenía más probabilidades de ganar.

En cambio la bestia tenia serias dificultades de mantener el equilibrio, en un descuido casi se cae del tejado al resbalarse con la esquina de este, Leo aprovechó ese momento para saltar y girando sobres sus pies darle una patada giratoria justo en la cien. Con ello la bestia perdió totalmente el equilibrio, Leo aprovecho nuevamente esa debilidad y volviendo a saltar rápidamente alzo su pierna y golpeo el cerebro directamente con la esquina de su zapato.

Si los ojos de la bestia no se salieron era por su asombrosa resistencia física, aunque si quedaron desorbitados, y mientras caía Lily exclamó.

-¡Master, Caster ha escapado!.

-Si ya lo sé, vi que su master se la llevó, Leo bajo del tejado dando un salto.

-¿Su master?,….¿ Pero no que había huido?.

Leo se encogió de hombros, para él la cosa estaba bien clara.

-Ese chico es peligroso, nunca te fíes de alguien que tenga doble personalidad—sentenció sesudamente—además me debe un billete que me "pidió prestado" hace pocos días.

Lily atinó a mirarle solamente de reojo, mientras intentaba procesar las palabras de su master.

-Entiendo, aunque realmente no me gusta matar de esa forma – señalo a la bestia con la cabeza abierta y lleno de golpes que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-No importa la forma como lo veas Lily, matar es matar, no importa como quede el cuerpo, su alma ya no está allí. Un delito es un delito – Los ojos de Leo brillaron repentinamente.

-Entiendo lo que dice master- Lily acoto—pero aun así me encantaría que me dejara pelear sola, no me sirve de nada muerto.

-Yo debería decir lo mismo, ¿No?

Lily se cruzó de hombros.

-Como sea, yo no moriré de verdad, está en desventaja.

Leo primero la miró, y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aun te falta aprender, serás buena en la espada, pero…

-¡Hey master!, déjeme de criticarme, ¿es su hobby verdad?

-Yo no crítico, opino, que es otra cosa.

Ambos lentamente empezaron a levantar los desperdicios creados por la pelea.

-De momento estamos bien Lily –Leo habló tranquilamente—si esto sigue así podríamos ganar.

-Aún no conoce al resto de masters y sus servants—Lily lo observó algo incomoda, pues su tranquilidad habitual lo hacía parecer un total despreocupado.

-Y ellos tampoco a nosotros, además—Leo la miro seriamente—tu eres la más fuerte de todos ¿verdad?.

-La más equilibrada, en teoría—Lily recogió algunas tablas que yacían esparcidas por el suelo.

-Prefiero tener a alguien así a mi lado, creo que poco a poco te estas ganando mi confianza.

Lily lo miro, su expresión cambio totalmente. Agachando la cabeza solo atinó a decir.

-Decir eso, me ha comprometido abiertamente, no lo defraudare—levanto su cabeza y sonrió cariñosamente, o eso parecía.

* * *

_**!Hey! me olvide ponerlo arriba pero aqui lo escribo de todas formas, realmente estoy seguro que mi lectura se puede hacer confusa a veces, esto es realmente intencional, estoy dejando algunas pistas incluso en las palabras mas simples, no creo que todavia logren formarse una idea(a los que si mis respetos :D), pero logicamente esto tiene una explicacion bastante razonable diria yo y esta mas claro que lo explicare mas adelante,veran como cuadra todo cuando llegue el momento, vuelta agradezco su lectura que dan a este mi humilde fic,bien... nos vemos :).**_


	9. Capitulo 9: LANCER vs RIDER

**_Hola de nuevo amigos, sorry por no publicar a tiempo T_T, tuve algunos problemas, pero vuelta estoy aqui con un nuevo cap, ojala lo disfruten, cuidense mucho :D._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO IX Lancer vs Rider_**

-¡Lancer, aparece! – Cassidy invocó a su servant, mientras corría hacia el exterior de la casa.

Algo corría atrás de ella, iba a alcanzarla. Lancer apareció inmediatamente al llamado de la joven.

-¡Discúlpeme master, por órdenes de su madre no podía aparecer, pero ahora que esta en peligro, póngase a cubierto, me encargare de la amenaza!—profirió Lancer mientras se interponía en medio de ella y su perseguidor. Saco una cuchilla que más parecía una daga de guerra militar.

El servant enemigo estaba muy cerca de él, rápidamente salto hacia Lancer sacando 2 espadas y golpeando fuertemente la daga que tenía como arma. Rápidamente devolvió el golpe haciendo un corte con su arma aunque solo acertó al aire.

Cassidy estaba detrás de él, observando, sin embargo esperaba el momento oportuno para darle la ventaja a su servant, usando una pequeña columna de la casa se incorporó lentamente, la herida le dolía a mil demonios, pero tenía que concentrarse en la pelea. De momentos ambos estaban entablados en un feroz combate.

Lancer uso su rapidez para intentar herir a su enemigo, pero él era igual de rápido, saltando de un lado a otro y limitándose a esquivar con la cabeza, hizo que todo esfuerzo fuera inútil.

El servant enemigo entonces uso una de sus espadas, e hizo un fuerte tajo al aire, generando una onda de choque que Lancer esquivó por poco.

Lancer tenía mucha desventaja, teniendo como arma solo una daga, no iba a poder hacer nada contra su rival.

"Rider, acabalo de una vez!" –la voz de una fémina se oyó en la penumbra de la noche. Cassidy no pudo ubicar de donde venía la voz.

Esta vez Rider volvió a hacer 2 tajos más, lo cual hirió a Lancer levemente en la pierna izquierda.

Lancer se abalanzó con su cuchillo e intento golpearlo, era un poco más rápido pero no era problema para Rider, el cual tomó su distancia, teniendo la ventaja clara de la longitud de su arma. Lancer no quiso perder el tiempo y corrió hacia su línea de dominio.

Al instante se presentó una furiosa mezcla de brazos, espadas e incluso la daga misma aparecía en momentos, de pronto alguien rodó lejos, era Lancer.

-¡Lancer!- grito Cassidy preocupada.

Rider emergió de la nube de polvo en posición solemne, y con los ojos rojo brillantes. La sombra no dejaba verlo aún muy claro, aunque sus palabras si llegaban.

-Aun te faltan años luz… Lancer…- una respuesta alta y serena llego desde el otro lado.

Lancer se incorporó lentamente, y solo atinó a sonreír.

-Je… no me subestimes aún-. Levantó su daga, apuntándolo.

-¡Lancer te voy a curar!—Cassidy levantó su mano.

-¡Espera Cassidy!—Lancer la detuvo con su mano- ¡lo siento…, pero tú no sabes magia de curación!.

Cassidy agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

Rider se acercó lentamente hacia Lancer.

-¡No se curación, pero si esto!- y apunto con su mano a Rider.

-¡Fall of Rakkio!

Una gran descarga eléctrica fue en dirección de Rider, el cual juntó sus espadas, para repeler el ataque, lo logró, pero lo hizo retroceder algunos metros.

Rider, miro sus espadas que aún estaban recargadas de electricidad.

-¡Fall of Rakkio!—volvió a invocar Cassidy.

Pero en el momento que iba a llegar el impacto, este se disipo rápidamente.

El master de Rider estaba detrás de el.

-Disculpa, pero no puedes matar a mi servant—una voz fémina y débil se oyó tras Rider, aún no se le podía ver totalmente, era solamente una silueta de al parecer… una niña.

Una sombra lentamente emergió de la nube de polvo que aún había aumentado por el ataque de Cassidy, el servant enemigo empezó a vislumbrarse lentamente.

El servant no era muy grande pero si su aspecto era temible, no parecía un guerrero formal, ni alguien de una época moderna, mas parecía algún tipo de príncipe o rey de alguna región de… Mesopotamia?.

"Él puede ser de ahí"—pensaba Cassidy—Con barba pero sin bigote, cabello largo y rostro bastante juvenil, aunque los ojos escarlata y su aspecto serio lo hacía más viejo, su armadura se limitaba a cubrir solo su torso, y en las piernas no se presentaba ningún tipo de metal, salvo unos pantalones bastante gruesos y de extraña fabricación, el gran signo en el pecho derecho que parecía la bandera de un país, pero sobre todo, las dos grandes espadas curvilíneas que sostenía en cada mano le eran casi familiares.

"Momento, esas no son espadas cualquiera, son 2 alfanjes, eso significa que el viene de…"—Cassidy seguía con sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpida.

-Rider, acábalo—la voz se oía débil pero la orden implacable.

Rider salto muy ágilmente hasta la posición de Lancer, cuando cayó cerca de él apretó fuertemente su espada y la levanto para rematarlo.

-Lo siento, Lancer..— la voz de Rider no se oía ni de lejos de alguien que tuviera pesadumbre.

-Yo también, Rider—sonrió Lancer.

Fue cuando ocurrió algo realmente impensado. Lancer retrocedió rápidamente diciendo a su vez..

-¡Venid a mi IFC!—alzó su mano esperando algo. Rider con la sorpresa no llegó a acabarlo y se quedó en su sitio con la espada aun levantada, tal vez por la expectativa de ver ese "algo".

Y ese algo llegó.

Un gran tipo de arma, pero no para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, se trataba de un lanzamisiles o bazuca, pero con la diferencia que tenía 3 cañones en vez de uno.

-¡Toma esto, Rider!—apuntando con el disparo, como si fuese una ametralladora disparo los tres uno por uno.

Rider intentó escapar, esquivo los primeros 2, pero el tercero le dio de lleno, a su vez una gran explosión se sintió. Lancer se incorporó y observo el resultado.

Rider yacía arrodillado no muy lejos de él, sosteniendo sus espadas y con signos reales de dolor.

Sangraba por todos lados.

-Empezando curación…. – su master actuó de inmediato, parecía que hablaba con aburrimiento. Las heridas no tardaron en sanarse.

Rider alzo la cabeza rápidamente volvió a saltar hacia Lancer, pero esta vez los papeles se habían invertido.

Lancer ahora tenía la ventaja. Los misiles que disparaba parecían no acabar nunca, además tenía buena puntería, intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de Rider, apuntaba y lanzaba los cohetes.

Rider por su parte, mostraba serias dificultades para acercársele, los cohetes pasaban muy cerca de él, no quería imaginar cómo quedaría si le impactara alguno de lleno nuevamente. Lanzaba 3 casi a la vez y era muy difícil esquivarlo.

-Haces trampa – la voz débil volvió a oírse—un Lancer no puede disparar de lejos.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices, necia?!, ¡tú tenías la ventaja!—Cassidy exclamaba enfurecida hacia la sombra.

-Tu lancer no debería disparar, eso sería un Archer…- esta vez la voz se oyó algo más fuerte y aduciendo un sentido de superioridad.

Lancer rodeaba el lugar, la parte exterior del lindo parque del castillo Einzbern se había ahora echo una montaña de escombros, donde se entablaba una lucha prácticamente a distancia, Cassidy no podía entender como aun su madre no estaba.

"Madre, ¿Dónde estás ahora?"—Cassidy parecía nerviosa.

Lancer disparo varias veces, mientras Rider seguía esquivándolos y de vez en cuando acercándose peligrosamente a su posición. Lancer debía mantenerse alerta y esquivar las pequeñas ondas que Rider lanzaba con su espada de vez en cuando.

-Si esperas mucho… - Lancer habló en voz alta—morirás.

-Ja—solo atinó a decir Rider mientras corría alrededor de él.

Con un certero impulso en uno de los muros, llego hacia él con mucha velocidad y asesto un tajo limpio directamente hacia su bazuca, Lancer, sin inmutarse se protegió con este, el choque fue brutal, una gran onda de viento se hizo sentir al instante, y los pies de Lancer se hundieron bajo la tierra unos centímetros.

Pero la bazuca lo resistió, y usando su mano izquierda levanto la daga que aun tenia y se lo clavó en el hombro con fuerza. Rider se hizo hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la daga y la sacaba limpiamente, la sangre no tarda en salir.

-Bien hecho…, pero…-arrojó el arma lejos, Rider sonrió—aun te falta aprender.

Rider volvió a atacar, Lancer lo espero con la bazuca en frente, disparo un misil que Rider lo esquivó y volvieron a chocar ambas espadas con la bazuca. Pero esta vez Rider ataco aún más rápido, intentándole que no dejase sacar algún arma extra, lo mantenía a la raya. Lancer sabía que su arma no resistiría mucho. Su cuchillo estaba lejos y no tenía otra arma…

O tal vez si…

Intentando empujar a Rider, presiono un botón que se hallaba en la parte izquierda de la bazuca y muy cerca de él, se desprendió por los lados 2 grandes cuchillas que hirieron levemente a rider, luego arremetió con ellas intentando cercenarlo.

Rider en lugar de defenderse, salto muy alto, intentando llegar a la cabeza de Lancer, las grandes cuchillas lo detuvieron por poco, pero Rider giraba por los costados, sabiendo muy bien que semejantes cuchillas suponían un problema de movimiento, sabia aprovecharlo bien.

Fue cuando entonces Lancer se dio cuenta de que Rider lo tenía a su total merced. En uno de los ataques sus espadas haciendo caso omiso a las leyes del viento realizaron un corte fino hacia su cintura.

Lancer fue despedido violentamente hacia el muro más próximo a su vez que de la cortadura emanaba mucha sangre.

-¡Lancer!—Cassidy volvió a gritar visiblemente preocupada.

Lancer se incorporó lentamente, "¿Qué demonios fue eso?,¿Acaso su espada puede hacer cortes irregulares?".

-¡Lancer, esos son unos alfanjes, cuídate de ellos, pueden hacer cortes curvilíneos!... – Cassidy se dejó oír en la otra esquina del campo de batalla.

"Así que unos alfanjes ¿eh?", Lancer ahora parecía un poco más tranquilo, a pesar que trastabillaba e intentaba mantenerse de pie.

Los alfanjes han sido desde siempre las armas favoritas entre las tribus musulmanas del medio oriente, desde la época de Saladino y las cruzadas. Así como se apreciaba en Japon las katanas que combinaban rapidez con cortes finos y curvilíneos, el alfanje combinaba cortes y potencia, ya que los hacían muy pesados y difíciles de romper. Al luchar contra una espada común de la edad media, no tendría oportunidad ya que el diseño oblicuo le daba puntos de resistencia sobre otras espadas (salvo estén hechas de un material muy duro, como excalibur, ejem), podía romper algunas incluso.

Si Rider los usaba y era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cortes, realmente era alguien muy peligroso, no habría por lo tanto forma de cubrirse(a no ser que se tenga una armadura muy dura).

Y tenía razón…

El próximo golpe no fue muy rápido, se había cubierto con las cuchillas, pero nuevamente el alfanje, mas pareciendo un látigo de aire, lo corto justo en la espalda., Lancer esta vez no salió volando pero si cayó de rodillas, tal vez había dejado alguna parte motora de su cuerpo fuera de combate.

Rider se aproximó lentamente, ahora podía acabar con él.

-¡Rider!, ¡deja el cine para otra ocasión y acaba con el!—La débil voz esta vez estaba cargada de satisfacción.

Rider alzo su alfanje y lo bajo con todas sus fuerzas, pero un campo magnético lo detuvo.

Era el aura de su master, Cassidy no soportando más uso magia ¿Defensiva? En su servant.

-¡Lancer, tú no puedes perder!, ¡mantente vivo por mí!—no parecía una súplica, era una orden muy clara.

Lancer volvió a mirar a Rider, y cerrando sus cuchillas, volvió a sacar su daga de combate.

-Ahora peleare en serio…

* * *

**-..-**

En plena noche la ciudad de Tokio era un total caos, si bien en las mañanas la tranquilidad y buenas vibras hacían pensar que esta ciudad era un sitio realmente civilizado, era solo una antifaz tras el verdadero secreto que guardaba, en la noche los "vampiros, seres extraños y demás bestias", salían a cometer todas sus fechorías contra los pobres transeúntes desprevenidos, me estoy refiriendo a los ladrones, bandas de forajidos, prostitutas, etc, ¡ah! y sobre todo las pandillas de gánster que casi siempre salían a hacer inspecciones sobre sus territorios.

En la penumbra de la noche, una persona se acercaba hacia una pequeña mansion antigua, un guardia iba a su encuentro...

-¿Algo nuevo Kesev?.

-Nada, todo el día parado aquí vigilando la entrada, casi nunca ocurre nada, aburrido.

-Bueno son las consecuencias de ser el clan ganster más fuerte ¿no crees?.

-Jajaj—Kesev rió de buena gana—mira hombre, cuando nos hayamos tirado al alcalde de la ciudad y lo hayamos clavado en una bandera japonesa, entonces sí que hablare del clan más fuerte.

-¡Ea!, ¿Por qué piensas eso?, el alcalde se supone que "vela por nuestra seguridad".

-No vela por nadie viejo, solo por su pellejo, ¿ o acaso creíste que el toque de queda de las 9pm era solo por "seguridad nacional", para que se cuiden de nosotros?.

-En eso tienes razón 9pm aún no salen los viejos lobos a merodear.

Kesev se cruzó de brazos.

-Depende de cómo lo digas tú, nosotros seriamos como los "hombres lobo".

-Bueno nuestro reino es el inframundo ¿no?, ya me gustaría que haya algo más de acción en esta ciudad.

-Solo espera y verás—a Kesev le brillaban los ojos—pronto, más bien, ¿ y tú que haces acá?, ¿viniste por algún recado?.

-Vine a hablar con "el líder".

Kesev se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-No creo que Carusso este libre hoy, tiene práctica. De todas formas ¿lo vas a esperar?.

-Supongo que sí, tengo todo el día libre igual.

-Has lo que quieras – se cruzó de brazos y le dejó pasar.

Se despidió con la mano eh ingresó por un pequeño pasadizo. El lugar si bien era como una mansión, parecía muy abandonada…., algunas paredes yacían resquebrajadas y sucias, todo el pasadizo requería urgente una limpieza, encima la iluminación era malísima, solo unos cuantos flourecentes que colgaban de un cable, mientras se mecían con el aire de las ventanas.

Mientras el desconocido caminaba por el pasillo no podía dejar de pensar. "!Ah rayos!, ¿Por qué soy yo el que me manda los recados,?, y encima para hablar con Carusso, ósea, algo peor no creo que pueda sucederme en toda mi asquerosa vida.".

Eran 2 las razones por las que no le gustaba en lo absoluto estar en ese lugar, a pesar de su forzosa disimulación por aparentar alegría e intentar hacerse amigos de todos los vigilantes del lugar, la primera era por el mismísimo Carusso, que al parecer era como una pesadilla para él.

La segunda seria respondida un poco más adelante.

Caminó por un largo rato. "Mierda que este lugar parece de fantasmas, van 5 minutos y solo eh dado vueltas a un pasillo y subido como 20 escalones...". Al cabo de un rato, encontró 3 grandes encrucijadas. Se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar cual era el original.

-¡Ah joder!, creo que será el de la izquierda.—Señalando con el dedo se dirigió hacia allí. Camino otros 5 minutos cuando de pronto, enfurecido, golpeo una pared. ¡Se había equivocado!.

-Maldita sea, creo que me equivoque de pasillo, ya andé mucho y todavía hay camino.

Y eh aquí la segunda explicación. El mismo solía denominar a la mansión del clan como "Winchester" debido a su compleja estructura, que a pesar de ser muy antigua albergaba muchísimos secretos, pasillos sin salida, ventanas dentro de la misma mansión y que no servían para nada, retretes falsos, escaleras que no llevaban a ningún sitio, ¡era la réplica perfecta de esa mansión encantada!.

Al volver sobre sus pasos, esta vez tomo la de la derecha. Al cabo de poco tiempo llego a un callejón sin salida y con una marca en el centro.

-Vaya, le atiné a la segunda- sonrió. Empezó a tocar la pared, intentando ubicar el interruptor secreto que lo llevaría hacia el verdadero lugar, de pronto volvió a patear el muro con rabia.

Ese botón estaba justamente en el pasillo del centro. "! Maldito sea el que creo esta porquería de mansión!"—exclamó. Primero debía tocar el botón del pasillo del medio y de ahí recién se abriria la entrada de la derecha. Cielos…

Volvió al pasillo del medio, y luego de presionar el interruptor abrió la puerta hasta un secreto ascensor. Ya había algunas personas dentro de él.

Mientras bajaba podía vislumbrar la parte más profunda de la mansión, es decir la "verdadera parte", yacía prácticamente una pequeña ciudad de personas, si bien no habían casas ni edificios, si un amplia maraña de oficinas, cuartos, y habitaciones para ciertos fines, bastantes personas yacían allí, cada uno enfocado en sus propios asuntos, conversaban, jugaban, leían o simplemente se sentaban en un sofá a contemplar el ambiente, parecía un gran reservorio pero de personas.

Sin embargo todas iban vestidas de manera muy formal, y casi pareciera un gran grupo de personas esperando a la apertura de una subasta o reunión muy importante. Aunque esto último era cierto, lo de personas importantes era prácticamente erróneo, todos pertenecían al clan gánster y era una ley el ir vestido así para reuniones importantes. Nada de llevar vestidos estrafalarios o muy llamativos, eso se podía dejar para el mundo exterior.

Vuelvo a decir que la cantidad de "socios" que yacía en el lugar era inmenso, podías contar con los dedos claramente cerca de 500 personas y eso con un amplio margen de error, al parecer el lugar secreto de la mansión era realmente muy amplio. No solo por el número de habitaciones sino también por el gran anfiteatro que se hallaba en el centro y que al parecer tenía un motivo claro, ese era el sitio de solemnidad del líder del clan.

El ascensor bajó lentamente cerca del anfiteatro, de él salieron varias personas, el último en salir fue aquel desconocido, visiblemente incómodo y molesto por lo de hace un rato, mientras se escabullía por los asientos del anfiteatro e intentaba no conversar con nadie, halló la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del escenario y que seguramente llevaba al mismísimo líder.

Detrás de esa puerta, no había ni un alma, al parecer se le tenía profundo respeto a su privacidad, el pasillo también parecía infinito. ¿Acaso tan grande era el lugar?. Finalmente llego a una pequeña explanada donde se oían ruidos de pelea. Era un pequeño ring de box donde 4 personas con trajes de kendo estaban luchando, una contra tres. Una no tenía arma y las otras 3 sí.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia el con el sable levantado, y la blandió con fuerza. Él, sin inmutarse y solo encorvándose lo suficiente hacia un lado logró esquivarlo, y con las dos manos libres lo cogió por el antebrazo y lo alzo con fuerza hacia arriba, al caer uso su mano extendida para darle una fuerte palmada y mandarlo fuera del ring, otro que estaba detrás, intentó atacarlo, levantando también su arma, pero antes de que llegara a su cabeza algo lo detuvo.

Le empezaron a temblar las manos y pies, uno de los dedos del pie de su rival presionaba fuertemente el suyo, tan así, que lo obligó a detenerse.

Dándose vuelta rápidamente cogió al hombre por la cintura, y dándole un giro lo lanzó fuera de la lona.

El que quedaba no se inmutó y empezó a dar tajos y tajos con su sable intentando cortar a su rival mientras el otro solamente se limitaba a esquivar, los ataques, al principio ágiles y potentes se iban volviendo bruscos y torpes, el cansancio le ganaba poco a poco.

Mientras se cansaba, al parecer el otro tomaba aire, lentamente y guardaba sus energías para después, estaba esperando el momento.

Y ese momento llego, prácticamente arriesgándose lanzó fuertemente el sable apuntando a su cabeza, que como era de esperarse no le acertó, corriendo hacia él le atacaría con los puños, usando lo que restaba de su energía intento atinarle al menos un puñete al primer intento, al parecer le había llegado a dar uno en la mejilla, claramente había doblado un poco la careta de su rival, pues el golpe fue con mucha fuerza, sin embargo aquel no se inmutó en lo absoluto, cogiéndolo rápidamente del brazo aplico un tacle y mandándolo al piso, lo alzo con fuerza y pasándolo por la espalda cogió ambos brazos y le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas,la victima gritó de dolor y salió volando fuera del ring todo maltrecho y con ambos brazos dislocados.

Tres personas yacían fuera de la zona de lucha, en diferentes puntos cardinales y totalmente fuera de combate.

-¡Ja me impresionas Carusso, siempre lo había dicho!—el observador se acercó lentamente.

Unos hombres de negro rápidamente subieron al ring y empezaron a quitarle la armadura.

-¿En serio?, ¡ja!, que halago, tenías que ser franelero, !hey!, !llevense a esos 3 a la enfermeria...!- señalo a uno de los hombres de negro.

-¿Yoooo?—intentaba aparentar serenidad—mira que si con esas vamos…

Al sacarse lentamente la careta, se descubrió una chica, de largos cabellos negros, ojos de zafiro y mirada de supremacía, tez blanca, labios realmente rojizos, todo en conjunto más un cuerpo esbelto la hacían candidata 100% para un tipo de modelo altamente cotizada. ¿Qué rayos hacía en un lugar como ese?.

-Dejad de decir estupideces Carlton— dijo mientras se alisaba los cabellos suavemente- siempre vienes a mí por un recado de uno de nuestros clientes más antiguos.

-Me encantaría que hicieses el lugar un poco más asequible ¿eh?, fíjate que llego tarde por culpa de tu laberinto…

-Ese no es mi problema ya vienes 3 veces acá,¿acaso tu coeficiente intelectual no da para aprenderte una mísera combinación de entrada?.

-No es eso…

Ella salto repentinamente hacia él, y rápidamente cambio de actitud mostrándole una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-No estoy en forma Carlton, ya sabes necesito que me abraces—abrió los brazos.

-Se adonde quieres llegar…

-¿Lo sabes?, bueno pues apura que tengo una reunión importante.

-Ok…—Carlton hablo de mala gana. La abrazó lentamente.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhh!

Carlton sintió como su cuerpo tronaba, siempre se portaba así con él. El "abrazo" de ella no era más que una tortura, ¿Tanta fuerza poseía esa chica bajo esa mirada alegre y desinteresada y ese cuerpo de actriz?, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta?, prácticamente pensaba que le iba a partir toda la columna si no se detenía, lo había alzado y ahora lo zarandeaba como a un muñeco…

-Si… Sio… Sion… basta ya… - Carlton sentía que se desmayaba.

-¡Es que eres divertido!—sonreía pacíficamente, demasiado inocente quizás.

Luego y estando a un hilo de pasar al mundo de los sueños lo soltó, al fin. Tuvo que tomar aire por varios minutos. ¡Ah maldita sea, por eso era que no le gustaba enviarle los recados!.

Bueno al menos sabía lo que vendría luego, el momento de su "venganza".

-¡Ok, venga ya terminemos con esto!, nuestra tradición termina con un fuerte beso.—exclamó Sion.

-Vale vale, pon la mejilla que allá voy. – Carlton estaba más calmado.

Ella puso la mejilla izquierda frente a él.

Y recibió el "beso"….

Un fuerte puñetazo que prácticamente desencajaría la mandíbula de cualquier hombre robusto fue recibido por ella, Carlton tomo todo el impulso que tuvo pues incluso levanto la pierna derecha para darle más fuerza al golpe.

Ella solo doblo un poco el cuello, aún lo seguía mirando, con esos ojos de burla.

Al terminar Carlton se cogió la mano. "!Mierda me ha dolido!", pensaba ofuscado.

Girando lentamente la cabeza Sion le expresó con burla:

-¡A que te dolió!, ¿verdad?, mira mi mejilla. Le mostró la mejilla izquierda que estaba ¡intacta!.

Carlton la miraba con una expresión clara. "!Esa mujer es hombre!", sentenció.

* * *

**-.-**

Lancer al parecer había cambiado su postura, anteriormente bastante cerrada evitando recibir la mayor cantidad de daño, ahora la tenía casi totalmente abierta, como si se tratase de un amateur. Sin embargo Rider sabía muy bien que intentar algo a lo loco sería fatal, así que se limitó a seguirlo muy de cerca con la mirada. Con las espadas cruzadas, le daba un rodeo intentando ver alguna debilidad, fue entonces cuando Lancer atacó…

Ya no agitaba su daga hacia el objetivo eh intentaba dar zarpasos, ahora lo quería apuñalar, como si fuese alguien de goma, se estiraba rápidamente e intentaba apuñalarlo y luego regresaba a su posición original, era tan rápido que más parecía un resorte que se estiraba a voluntad y velocidad.

Rider recibió 3 puñaladas menores casi al instante, la forma fue tan rápida que ni él lo pudo prever. Ahora Lancer parecía más un péndulo que iba de un lado a otro, siempre en el centro y siempre con el puñal apuntando hacia él. Cada vez se bamboleaba más rápido y sus golpes eran increíblemente impredecibles.

Rider resistió cuanto pudo los ataques intensos que hacia Lancer y de momento aún no podía reaccionar a semejante técnica.

-¡Que mierda de técnica es esa…!- Rider intento mantener la compostura, ¡no le podía dar!, así de simple y lógico era la situación, tan incómoda para Rider que lo estuvo pensando un par de veces si debía usar su noble phantasm para liquidarlo.

Rider salto hacia atrás intentando alejarse de él, pero Lancer saltando hacia adelante rápidamente vuelta entro en el área que él deseaba, ¡no lo dejaba tranquilo!, Rider ya poseía multitud de heridas pequeñas, ninguna realmente mortal pero de seguir así era casi seguro que iba a ser derrotado.

-¡Rider!—la chica enfermiza habló desde las sombras—¡usa tu daga!.

-Pero master si la uso…

-Por favor… - la voz cambio radicalmente, ahora parecía una ¿suplica?.

Rider sin inmutarse sacó su daga y la alzo al cielo, mientras un gran torbellino de arena se revolvía hacia él, la arena apareció de la nada, pero lo más importante llegó luego, cuando con un solemne destello, ¡!el mundo se paralizo!-

O eso parecía, realmente no se había detenido, pero si "ralentizado" mucho, las cosas se movían lentamente, Cassidy que parecía estar en una película a la mitad de velocidad, intentaba decirle algo a Lancer, Rider lo pudo ver perfectamente, sus movimientos eran lentísimos, era chistoso verlo, bamboleándose como una matroska e intentando atacar a Rider.

Había usado un acelerador de tiempo, ahora tenía muchísima más ventaja.

Pero no por mucho tiempo así que corrió hacia Lancer y le clavó la espada en la cintura y con una fuerte patada la desclavó mandando a Lancer a volar hacia el muro próximo y dejándolo medio muerto.

-¡Lancer!.—Cassidy corrió hacia él.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y Rider lentamente camino hacia el con las espadas en alto, ahora si definitivamente era la estocada final.

Cassidy observaba furiosa a Rider y alzando la mano intento invocar un hechizo "Mortis Dest…."

No terminó, Rider la despidió con un puntapié y alzo la espada para rematarlo. Lancer parecía tener la vista en el cielo.

-¡Bingo!- grito de pronto, moribundo, y cayó desmayado en el piso, detrás de él había una ¡ametralladora!, al caer su dedo izquierdo apretó el gatillo.

Una ráfaga de metralla se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Rider que sin esperar esa maniobra se "comio" gran cantidad de esas balas, le destrozaron la armadura, las espadas lograron resistir pero no su cuerpo, que se iba debilitando más y más…

De pronto apareció una sombra y… Rider ya no estaba…

Su master se lo había llevado.

Cassidy lentamente se arrastró hacia Lancer, estaba malherida, más aun teniendo la herida que su madre le hizo horas atrás. Tenía que curar a su servant cuanto antes, sino ¡moriría!.

-Lancer… aguanta, solo … un poco … mas – Cassidy prácticamente escupía las palabras con un poco de sangre.

Sus manos llegaron a tocar el cuerpo de Lancer que más parecía muerto.

Fue cuando una mano la levanto rápidamente. Era Illa.

-Mad… madre… ayuda…. ayúdalo – a Cassidy se le caían las lágrimas, de impotencia y humillación que tenía al pedirle algo así a su progenitora, sabía muy bien que ahora le debía una.

Illa no contesto, mirando el cuerpo de Lancer solo alzo su mano, una cálida energía emano del cuerpo y lentamente desapareció.

-Se curara pronto – fue lo último que escucho decir a Illa antes de desfallecer en sus brazos.

Mientras Illa la llevaba lentamente a su dormitorio para tratar sus heridas, observaba por todos lados, sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido eh incluso hubiera podido detenerlo, pero se retuvo, deseaba que su propia hija librara sus problemas, ahora que estaba en esta guerra no había misericordia, uno solo tenía que sobrevivir, sin esperar ayudas ni milagros, solo ella y su servant, eso lo sabía muy bien, algún día ella dejaría de existir y entonces su hija podría seguir con su legado. De momento había pasado la prueba pero rozando apenas, tenía que ser más fuerte y ella se encargaría de que ella pudiera defenderse a sí misma. Lo más rápido posible claro está.

Se acercó hacia la ventana más próxima y contemplo el cielo de la noche con la luna nueva en todo su esplendor, de momento le invadió una gran tristeza, se sentía muy deprimida y solo en su mente giraba un pensamiento que casi siempre le acosaba. "Donde estas cuanto más te necesito oni-chan, estoy sola, la única que queda". Cerró los ojos profundamente eh intento calmarse, solo ahora tenía que dedicarse a su hija, aun intentaba dejar todo atrás.

* * *

**_Bueno esto es todo por hoy :D hasta la próxima..._**


	10. Capitulo 10: UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA(Parte I)

_**!Hello! :D, aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de mi fic, sin ganas de spoiler pero veran un pequeño cameo en ella(por supuesto que no voy a indicar de que tipo o a que personaje) que tal vez solo los mas fans de type-moon puedan reconocer(me incluyo de hecho), si lo logran ya podrian ir haciendose una idea de a donde van los tiros con este fic, bueno..., sin mas me despido, cuidense y disfruten mi nuevo cap :D.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 10 Una Pequeña Prueba(Parte I)**_

El tercer dia de la guerra del santo grial, en plena noche...

-¡Para donde va master!,¿va a salir tan tarde?.

-Si

-¡Es mucho mas peligroso!—Lily estaba un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes veras como vuelvo pronto, no romperé nuestro pacto- Leo se llevo el dedo índice a la boca como sellando una promesa.

-Me estoy refiriendo a usted.

-Si, si a eso me estoy refiriendo.—el sarcasmo estaba bien claro.

Lily se cruzó de hombros.

-Entonces lo acompañaré, estaré en estado etéreo.

-No es necesario Lily, estaré bien.

-¡Usted siempre con la confianza extrema master!,!¿Acaso no ha olvidado que el resto de masters podrían tener un plan elaborado?!, podrían matarlo primero a usted por lo descuidado que es, además ….

Leo la miro seriamente. Lily se calló pero no se aminaló y lo miró firmemente.

Leo agachó la cabeza, la terquedad de su servant era legendaria. Simplemente no podía decirle un no.

-De acuerdo Lily, puedes venir… ¡Mierda cuidado atrás!.—Leo señaló con un dedo a la ventana.

Lily se volvió y desvaino su espada.

-No hay nada allí pero….

No dijo más, solo sintió un pequeño ¡crack!, luego cayo desmayada a los pies de su master.

-Duerme, Lily, lo necesitarás—lentamente la llevó a su cama, si bien la forma de hacerla dormir fue brusca, ella no parecía en lo absoluto afectada.

Leo la miró, su rostro realmente era de una niña, durmiendo pacíficamente, ¿Qué podría soñar un servant?, tal vez le preguntara eso mañana, aunque realmente sería interesante saberlo, generalmente su método casi siempre dejaba el cuerpo inerte hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando la colocó en su cama, aunque no era del todo cierto ya que dormia en el suelo, busco una frazada con que taparla, no tardó mucho en hallarla, ya que en la ex vivienda de Shirou, había cantidad de ellas, eligió el más femenino(rosado por supuesto, curiosamente decorado con leoncitos de felpa, ¡rayos 60 años y todo estaba en buenas condiciones!,¿Cómo podría suceder algo asi?), cuando la iba a cubrir, empezó a observarla lentamente.

Su rostro era realmente casi perfecto, su tranquilidad anormal, con una respiración lenta parecía iluminada en una paz profunda. Leo tuvo una punzada en el pecho, se sentía extraño. Empezo a bajar la mirada.

A pesar de que ya no llevaba su armadura, sino un gran camisón que le llegaba a los muslos y una pequeña falda de dormir ambos blancos, se resaltaba claramente su esbelto cuerpo, piernas atléticas y bien formadas, totalmente alguien fuera de este mundo. Alguien realmente deseable. Leo se mordió los labios..., tal vez.. por esta vez solamente el podría...

Leo sacudió la cabeza, pensamientos horribles jamás debían pasar por su mente. No podía ser así.

"No, yo no soy asi, solamente me sorprendi al verla por primera vez… de esa forma, debes en cuando me ocurren estas cosas…"

Se levantó tranquilamente y luego de taparla se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

La calle estaba casi desierta, caminar por la media noche era realmente sentirse de otra esencia, como otro mundo paralelo, donde uno se vuelve un espectro y vaga por los lares intentando perderse entre la ciudad, se veían poquísimas personas, que ora eran vagabundos que aún buscaban con que alimentarse, borrachos que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, etc.

Llegando al puente que conecta con la gran ciudad, vió claramente como un pequeño destello en un lugar apartado de allí, al parecer había una pelea. Si eran servants, lo mejor era estar alejado, así que en lugar de cruzar el puente se limitó a esperar a que terminase la lucha. El tenía un destino fijo, esperaba que no le quitasen mucho tiempo.

Los destellos no duraron mucho, realmente nada inusual, no parecía una lucha de grandes proporciones, así que a Leo no le despertó el más mínimo interés, cruzo el puente sin problemas y siguió su rumbo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y sosteniendo de esta manera un periódico enrollado, al parecer era el que cogió Lily en la mañana.

"Direccion Kayatsuki 190, derecha 2 cuadras arriba."—pensaba—"mmmm espero que no este metiendo la pata".

La luna nueva aumentaba en luminosidad, tanto así que casi con total seguridad se afirmaría que las luces artificiales que gobernaban toda la ciudad, eran innecesarias. Ya estaba cerca de un parque, no había ni un alma por allí, ¡no!, se equivocaba, solo una joven con ojos extrañamente rojos (el lo suponía asi ya que no estaba muy cerca para verla), cabello rubio, vestida con una chompa blanca de manga larga, y una falda color ¿fuxia o purpura?, larga también. Al parecer estaba triste y estaba caminando alrededor del parque, de vez en cuando paseando sus dedos por una de las bancas, su expresión no cambio en ningún instante.

"Se me hace familiar…, tal vez este esperando a su novio"—pensó, rápidamente volvió a su primer pensamiento—"Dirección Kayatsuki…".

Fue cuando sintió una punzada en el cuello, había algo realmente importante en esa chica. !Lo había!. Sentia como si estuviera algo en ella, se volvió rápidamente.

Aun se le veía, un poco mas lejos esta vez, caminando lentamente alrededor del parque. Leo decidió seguirla, pero no dio tres pasos antes de sentir otra punzada, esta era muy diferente a la anterior, algo menos dolorosa.

"Para otra ocasión Leo, deja seguir el curso de los hechos". Es como si su conciencia cobrara vida en un instante y le dijera aquellas palabras, casi siempre le pasa eso, unas lagunas extrañas, que a veces lo confundía con los mensajes que le indicaban, siempre las seguía al pie de la letra y nunca tuvo problemas.

"Para otra ocasión Leo, para otra, ella aún no es tu objetivo". Leo cerró los ojos y sonrió, cuando los abrió ella había desaparecido, "Ok, hagamos lo que yo quiero". Se volvió y tomo su curso inicial.

Desde el parque solo habían 3 cuadras mas para llegar a su destino, al virar súbitamente se hallo con una larga fila de edificios todos con las luces apagadas, salvo uno que parecía que tenia velas en su interior. "Capaz ese debe ser"—Leo parecía confiado.

Se aproximo allí, en el preciso momento que una persona abria la puerta, al parecer deseaba salir rápidamente del lugar pues la cerró con todas sus fuerzas. Luego empezó a correr.

No paso mucho para que 3 sujetos mas salieran de la puerta, vestidos de negro y con machetes, Leo estaba casi seguro que lo alcanzarían a la vuelta de la esquina. Empezó a dudar un poco si realmente estaba hallando un trabajo "digno".

Otra persona salio de la puerta y lo vió, haciendo un ademán le ordenó aproximarse. Leo lo miro con desconfianza y se acerco lentamente. El sujeto le hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Vienes por el aviso?.

-Si, lo leí en el periódico.

-Ok vale, pasa para evaluarte—abrió entonces la puerta de para en par.

Leo entró silenciosamente mientras su guía cogia una lámpara antigua, como las usadas en las películas de terror y que servían para alumbrarse tímidamente. El lugar realmente era muy antiguo, tanto asi que realmente no entendia para que había venido. No hallaba en ningún momento el motivo del aviso, al menos por ahora.

-Es muy fácil hallar gente para este tipo de puestos, asi que espero que demuestres algo nuevo.—el guía respondió de manera lúgubre y un poco burlona.

-No se preocupe, realmente deseo el trabajo.

-Todos dicen eso, al final no tienen ni agallas para pasar un simple examen—sacudió un poco el farol pues parecía que la pequeña llama se salía de control.— Realmente es un trabajo de verdaderos hombres.

-Pues ya vera usted—Leo respondió calmadamente.

-Yo no te evaluare niñato, el que lo hara será nuestro lider.

-¿Su lider?

-Exactamente, a pesar de estar ocupado, siempre tiene tiempo para estos juegos.

-Ya veo.- Leo respondió. "¿juegos?,¿nada mas eran juegos?, si es asi mejor para mi",

Leo se detuvo de repente, habían muchos cuadros allí, raros y hasta cierto punto perturbadores. Fotos surrealistas que parecían presentar mensajes subliminales, retratos casi humanos y ambientes lovecraftnianos decoraban al ambiente de por si tenebroso.

-Ten cuidado amigo, esta casa esta hecha para despistar a los mas osados. – se volvió y le mostro un rostro lleno de picardía.

-Parece una casa de fantasmas.—al parecer Leo hablaba de lo mas natural posible.

-Si y no—el guía se aproximo al final del pasillo, ¡no había ninguna salida!, enfocando en el suelo ubico un pequeño agujero de donde se vislumbraba a duras penas una llave. La recogio y se dio media vuelta.—venga volvamos.

-¿Volvemos?, ¡ah! Hace poco vi una bifurcación—Leo carraspeó.

-Trifurcación querrás decir, debemos ir por la derecha.

-Ok

De pronto se oyo lentamente un lloriqueo un poco claro.

Leo se volvió, pero no veía a nadie.

-¿Una casa embrujada no?—el guía se volvió, a pesar de ser un humano como Leo tenia algo que realmente podía hacer inquietar a cualquiera, bajo esa lámpara era realmente un fantasma en vida.

-Si supongo.—no parecía confundido, mas bien cavilaba respecto a si hizo bien a dejar a Lily sola en la casa. (Rayos que esa forma de noquearla le iba a hacer que pague realmente caro su gamberrada).

-¿Sabes?— habían llegado a una gran puerta, estaba realmente en un lamentable estado de conservación, y no tenia una perilla. – Una casa embrujada es perfecta para ocultar algo realmente valioso.—Metiendo la llave en la cerradura, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Dentro había un ascensor, en perfecto estado.

Leo alzo las cejas lo suficiente para causar la atención de su guía. "¿Sorprendido eh, y eso que esto también se activa por boton?"—le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buena jugada.—Leo lo miro fijamente—realmente muy ingenioso.

Subieron al ascensor, este empezó a bajar. Ahora ya no se notaba para nada un sitio "embrujado" o por lo menos muy antiguo, poco a poco se oían voces de personas conversando de lo más tranquilas, y por último una gran cantidad de ellas, aun no veía nada pero casi se notaba que el lugar no era muy profundo.

Tras pocos segundos el ascensor se detuvo en seco, se hizo esperar un poco para que abriese, al hacerlo un ambiente totalmente diferente le esperaba afuera. El lugar increíblemente iluminado mostraba un gran salón de recibimiento, unas 20 personas hablaban allí, vestidos de multiples formas pero en su mayoría de terno negro y muy elegantes, aunque no parecían intelectuales en absoluto, el aire a aquel lugar disparaba bastante formalismo. Cuando el guía ingreso, rápidamente hubo un silencio y las miradas se posaron en el… y luego en Leo.

No lo miraban ansiosamente, ni con molestia, simplemente lo observaban como "alguien mas", sin mucha relevancia, tal vez ya sabían los motivos de su presencia eh intentaban no espantarlo con su comportamiento, lo cierto es que su silencio no duro mucho y vuelta volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales.

-Por aquí amigo—el guía le señalo con el dedo a un pasillo que yacia en la parte izquierda, algo oscura.

Leo obedecio y le siguió muy de cerca. "Este lugar no creo que haya sido hecha por la alcaldía de Fuyuki, seguramente es uno de esos sitios de contrabando y venta ilegal de armamento…"

-No se preocupe por eso—el guía lo miraba de reojo, parecía que entendia sus pensamientos—respecto a este lugar, como ve es bastante amigable, no tendrá problemas en hacerse con buenos colegas - hizo un ademán de señalar a cada persona que se cruzaban por el pasillo- son respetuosas.

-Si lo sé—pero aún Leo sentía un cierto recelo con aquel lugar, al menos suponía que iba a aconstumbrarse mas adelante.

Subitamente se detuvo por un momento para contemplar el abarrotado y gran anfiteatro que yacia frente a el, grandes focos colgaban del estrado como si fuera para un concierto de algún cantante muy famoso, las sillas todas rojas y bien acolchonadas, las cortinas también rojas, remangadas en ese momento y al parecer eran de la mejor calidad, y todo el piso de madera reluciente, excelente para una conferencia. "Esplendido", la única palabra exacta que logró arrancarle a Leo aunque en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Todo el anfiteatro estaba repleto, esperando la llegada del jefe máximo de la organización, el caudillo que si bien no tenía un gran tiempo con ellos, se supo ganar a pulso y sudor su confianza, el respeto era tan grande que estaba representado allí mismo, con la cantidad de personas que participaban.

En el estrado yacían dos hombres corpulentos, firmes como estatuas y de negro (mismo FBI), esperaban órdenes. La charla alrededor del escenario de la reunión era amena y curiosamente armónica, sin ruidos extremos o extraños. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la cabeza principal haga su aparición.

La joven se presentó haciendo una reverencia, los hombres de negro se hicieron a un lado, dejándole libre el podio donde daría su discurso, era la chica de cabello negro y mirada llena de superioridad, aunque generalmente cambiaba rápidamente de actitud al hablar con sus colegas, en este caso su mirada permaneció constante.

-Señores—hablaba con respeto y un acento de firmeza – agradezco mucho su pronta asistencia a esta humilde reunión de esta su servidora, les aseguro que era necesario que estén la mayoría, pues la noticia que voy a darles será de suma importancia..

Uno de la audiencia se paró de pronto y habló.

-Usted es nuestra jefa, incluso yendo mas alla, nos sirve de guía, ¡al igual que su padre, deje por favor de considerarse humilde, usted esta por encima de todo!.

Varios aplausos y exclamaciones de júbilo se oian. La chica permanecia callada, respetando la emoción del publico por unos instantes, luego alzo la mano y el silencio fue total.

-Agradezco mucho su apoyo, realmente mi padre me dejo a cargo de la organización tras poco tiempo, yo realmente no me porto como debo ser, lo intento pero siempre hay una niña dentro de mi—sonrió un poco mientras se tocaba el pecho y bajaba la cabeza. El publico lo miraba atento.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a su aplomo habitual.

-Esta noticia es de suma relevancia, ah ocurrido un hecho fortuito dentro con uno de nuestros camaradas, Daxes esta muerto.

Un barullo de exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, la reacción fue unánime y de suma indignación. Otro de ellos volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Carusso, ahora es cuando debe encontrar a esos malditos y demostrar porque somos el clan gansgter mas fuerte!.

-¡Es verdad Sion!—el grito fue general,ya empezaban a oírse los primeros ruidos de disconformidad.

-¡Dejadme terminar!—golpeó las manos fuertemente en el podio—el enemigo ya ha sido hallado.

-¿!Entonces que esperamos!?—uno levantó el puño.

-El alcalde ha movido su ficha—Sion respondió muy queda.

Otra exclamación de sorpresa. Esta vez el aire se sentía cargado de impotencia.

-El… alcalde… - las murmuraciones no paraban.

-Si—Sion bajo la voz—es verdad, Sam Carlton un socio de nuestro clan acaba de informarme.

Todavia habían murmuraciones, al parecer el caso era bastante grave.

-Es por eso—Sion volvió a hablar - que es esta reunión, hay que prepararnos para la época de hambruna que se viene, estoy hablando de los movimientos que harán el con su ejercito, al parecer ya tiene el poder suficiente para atacarnos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!—varios gritaron-¡Nosotros somos los mas fuertes!.

Sion se cruzo de brazos, agachó un poco la cabeza y sonrió siniestramente.

-Por ese motivo amigos mios, que como guía empezare con los preparativos para recibirlos como se deben y ustedes me ayudarán.

Grandes exclamaciones de gozo y jubilo estallaron por todo el anfiteatro. Pero entre tanto barullo se llegaron a oir dos voces de desconocidos.

-¿Daxes muerto?—uno de ellos hablaba nerviosamente—ese tipo era uno de los mas fuertes aquí, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que murió?, el podía enfrentarse a 100 hombres sin problema.

-Es verdad…- respondio el otro—pero date cuenta que no se puede jugar limpio con el alcalde, esa basura ya hace tiempo que nos tenia en la mira, siempre cree que nuestro clan esta detrás de todas las mafias y cosas fuera de la ley.

-Eso a el no le importa en realidad, … no lo se… pienso que se tiene algo entre manos con Sion.

-Podria ser, podría ser—el primero se llevó la mano al menton en señal de reflexión—pero aun asi el hecho es que ha ocurrido algo muy grave, y si el decide atacarnos es probable que no salgamos ilesos de esta.

-Solo nos queda confiar en Sion, ¿recuerdas que ella dijo que tenia un "as" bajo la manga?.

-Si, es verdad—el primero se mostraba asombrado—no nos dijo que era, pero se refirió a algo como "nunca lo creerían" o como si fuera algo ultrasecreto.

-¿Lo ves?, bien entonces solo queda esperar…

-Si, esperar…

El anfiteatro entro en un silencio absoluto, cuando Sion inició la gran explicación que tenia acerca de su plan.

* * *

Leo siguió mirando el anfiteatro por un rato más, hasta que se hizo la presentación oficial del líder, entonces siguió al guía, tras el una gran lluvia de aplausos y arengas se podía oir con claridad.

-¿Siempre hay reuniones asi amigo?—Leo intento parecer jovial.

-Mmmmm, casi nunca, este lugar tiene pocas personas en realidad, ¡venga niñato!, pasa de una vez por aca, en esta habitación tendras tu pequeño examen. ¡Ah no te preocupes!, si ves una cola, tu espera nomas, ya nos veremos luego.

Dicho esto abrió una pequeña puerta, al entrar, se encontró ante una habitación bien iluminada, y en medio un pequeño ring de box. Frente a él una cola de unas 9 personas entre hombres y mujeres , al parecer esperaban entrar al ring.

Con el ya eran 10, inmediatamente se puso en la fila, un hombre se acerco y subio al ring.

-Estimados, creo que ya estamos completos ¿no es asi?, bueno pues. Es momento de empezar este pequeño examen.

Haciendo un chasquido de dedos llamo a su adjunto que estaba parado cerca de el con una caja blanca, se aproximó.

-Como ustedes saben—empezó a hablar calmadamente—están aquí debido al puesto de guardaespaldas, y estoy seguro que saben muy bien a que van estas cosas. Bueno, el deber de proteger a alguien aquí es mucho, parece muy sencillo ¿verdad?, pues realmente no lo es.

Metiendo su mano a la caja empezó a moverla rápidamente y siguió hablando.

-La vida de un guardaespaldas es un dilema. "Yo te protegeré, pero ¿Quién me protegerá a mi?", es una frase tabu aquí, lamentablemente para ustedes su única compensacion será el dinero a cambio de que su vida penda de un hilo. Aun asi tiene su lado bueno.

Dejo de mover la caja y sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-Puedes matar sin que haya delito ¿eh?,tienes una licencia para ello.

Leo y los demás se miraron. "Pues yo no lo veo como un beneficio"—se dijo.

-Pero para ello, y para que tengan el rango oficial de guardaespaldas, esta claro que la prueba será la de proteger a alguien ¿no?, bien es por eso que lo explicare de una manera rápida y sencilla.

Veinte ojos se mantuvieron sin pestañear.

-Es bastante sencillo, de esta caja que ven, sacaran un papel, el número que índique será la persona a la que protegerán.

-¿Protegeremos, a quienes?—uno hablo un tanto sorprendido.

-A unas personas que tenemos como, ejem..—tosió un poco—voluntarios.

\- ¿Voluntarios?, eso significa que los defenderemos de algo ¿no?—otro alzó la voz.

-Exactamente.

-¿ Y de que lo vamos a proteger?—Leo tomo la palabra.

-Solamente deberán resistir por 30 minutos, si su compañero muere, ustedes pierden, lógicamente también ustedes mismos pueden morir…

-¡Hey eso no estaba en el acuerdo!—uno exclamó.

-¡Ja ja jaj! – el encargado dio una gran carcajada—mira nene, al parecer tu seras el primero en largarse… pero en trozos.

Tosió un poco y luego los observo con algo de malicia por las expresiones pálidas que algunos pusieron.

-Arriba encontraran toda clase de armas, desde simples cuchillos hasta una ametralladora, sean sabios al elegir, uno nunca sabe jeje., ustedes serán ubicados en una explanada con multiples contenedores, un espacio no mas grande que un hangar de aviones, pero lo suficiente para ustedes.

Levanto la caja y grito.

-¡Que pase el primero!.

Con pesadumbre y miedo, cada uno empezó a sacar un número, ya se iban lamentando algunos por haber acudido a la solicitud del anuncio, mientras sacaban sus tarjetas, se veian entrar por la habitación posterior a las personas que debían proteger, cada una con un numero en el pecho, los habían de todo tipo, en su mayoría hombres, algunos mas fuertes que otros al parecer.

El sorteo siguió hasta llegar a Leo, metiendo su mano en la caja saco como numero el 7 y rápidamente miró a su alrededor. El 7 lo tenia un chico, pálido, con un rostro ovalado, y al parecer blanco y pelirrojo, se le veía a leguas que era bastante débil ."Protegerlo, va a ser difícil" – Leo se rascó la cabeza.

Lentamente las 10 personas fueron llevadas en un automóvil hasta el lugar de la prueba, no era muy lejos de allí y estaba ubicado en un pequeño puerto.

Por otro lado en la base secreta del clan gánster...

-Sion, tenemos listo todo para la prueba, solo falta su aprobación— el ayudante hizo una reverencia cuando Sion entro a la habitación.

-¿Tienen las cámaras listas?

-Si

-¿Las armas y demás enseres..?

-Ubicadas minuciosamente entre los contenedores, no se preocupe.

\- ¿Y mi bufanda roja?

-¿Acaso piensa salir, jefa?

-Uno nunca sabe… - sonrió levemente—a veces me encanta jugar…, bien al parecer no has dejado nada en el tintero ¿no, Grimler?.

-Usted sabe que tengo mis prioridades, soy aplicado, soy exacto.

-Si si si, ya lo se, siempre tan serio—levanto su ceja lentamente—no eres tan divertido como Carlton.

-¿La personalidad de el le atrae no?.

-¿Cómo juguete?—Sion alzó la mirada al techo y rió un poco—si claro, por supuesto, pero no como algo mas.

-Eso parece.

-Bien, basta de charlas amigo, por lo que veo ya todos han tomado sus posiciones.

4 personas mas entraron a la habitación.

-Jefa, los participantes ya están con sus compañeros y están en luz verde para empezar.

-Bien… -Sion se llevo los por debajo de la nariz y los cruzo para apoyarse en ellos—llamen a Kaketsu, nuestro asistente…

-A la orden mi jefa—rápidamente cogio un teléfono que estaba cerca.

-¡Saquen al maldito de Kaketsu de su habitación!- la orden paso por el teléfono.

-Ok, enterado -la respuesta por el teléfono fue casi al instante.

Mientras tanto en una de los pisos de la mansión, una llave se giraba lentamente para dar paso a una pequeña habitación, toda desarreglada y en un estado de conservacion deplorable, en medio de todo, un hombre, cabello largo y azul, no era realmente musculoso pero le llevaba mas de cabeza y media al que acababa de abrir la puerta, tenía el rostro algo desencajado y tenia un pierceng cerca al ojo izquierdo, ademas de una profunda cortada en el derecho, vestía un gran saco negro que le cubria hasta los pies, pantalones de vestir negros tambien pero con multiples rasgaduras, una camisa negra, igual de rasgada, pero con 2 simbolos de esqueleto estampados en ella, en ese momento estaba tan inmóvil que parecia que estubiese muerto de pie.

-Kaketsu, Sion me envia... Ya sabes para que.

Lentamente el cuerpo que tenia al frente se movió, abrio sus ojos y se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación, de la cual saco 2 grandes hachas que se parecian a las de un leñador, precarias y mal cuidadas.

La cara de kaketsu se torno anormal...

-¿Empezamos el show?.


	11. Capitulo 11: UNA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA(Parte 2)

_**Hola de nuevo, aqui con un cap mas de mi fic, siento mucho no haber actualizado por un tiempo(me hallaba en trabajo a 100% ademas de estar viendo otro anime "Space battleship yamato en version remake" el cual de por si es excelente, animacion ,trama , personajes, todo, recomendada de a 10 aunque no hay mucho fansub por ahi pero bue...) pero bueno este cap en si es un poco mas largo que el resto asi que mientras me llenod e nuevas ideas jeje, ojala les guste. Cuidense.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 11 Una pequeña prueba (Parte 2)**_

Los ojos de Lily lentamente se abrieron, le dolía algo la cabeza, todavía estaba como en un ensueño, no reaccionó al instante pero poco a poco los recuerdos le vinieron, desde la pelea con Caster hasta que "alguien" la había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza.

Ese alguien era Leo, su master.

Rápidamente se sentó, restregó los ojos y trato de visualizar su entorno. Se hallaba en una de las habitaciones, todo estaba totalmente oscuro como el carbón y no podía ver muy bien, estuvo así por unos segundos, luego se incorporó lentamente a medida que sus pensamientos se cargaban llenos de… molestia.

"¡Master, no se realmente que quieres hacer con esto!, ¿Por qué la suerte no estaba de mi lado y me dió a alguien mas colaborativo?, supongo que Caster al invocar el círculo ya sabia bastante bien que clase de persona era, por un lado si que debería morir, es un terco….".

Decidió no ponerse su armadura, por lo que deducia ya era mas de media noche, asi que no habría problema. Se levantó y prendio las luces de la casa. Se le había ocurrido salir un momento y caminar alrededor de ella y tratar de organizar sus pensamientos.

"…. Por otro lado, el perderlo implica que no podré ganar la guerra del grial..., aunque... podría pactar con otro master y….".

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante, ¡Claro, esa era la solución, si su master muere, entonces tendría mayores oportunidades para ganar!.

Se detuvo de pronto , mientras salía al patio exterior, se sento en el piso y se quedo estática, sus pensamientos siniestros la habían dejado asi, pero poco a poco recobró la conciencia y no pudo menos de evitar una gran sonrisa.

"Yo no soy asi".

Si el destino había decidido que el fuera su master, pues ah debido tener sus motivos ¿no?, tampoco tenia que ir contra la corriente. Pero eso si su labor como tal era desastrozo, nunca colaboraba en nada, y prácticamente el vivía su vida sin preocupaciones, salvo en lo de Caster, donde al parecer si intento ayudar. Cierto que ya son 3 dias desde que empezó la guerra, pero aun asi ya deberían tener alguna avance. Estan gastando tiempo y eso realmente le preocupaba a Lily.

"Tendre que enseñarle un par de cosas cuando vuelva…. Si es que viene"—Lily se volvió a incorporar, el sueño se le había ido, activo su armadura, hizo aparecer su espada y las dividió en dos, luego empezó a practicar con ellas.

"Ya verá master, ni piense que me encontrara dormida aquí, cuando vuelva juro que le dare un motivo para que me tenga respeto… "—sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Ya habían pasado mas de 2 horas y no volvía. ¿Acaso había decidido no venir y quedarse a dormir en algún otro sitio?, ¡Eso si que era peligroso!, Lily, que de momento solo pensaba en una forma de salirse con la suya cuando su master apareciese, ahora estaba pensando bien si debía salir a buscarlo, estuvo unos instantes indecisa, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza, no tenia que hacerlo, a pesar de que sabia que podía estar en peligro.

Decidió volver a entrar en la casa, pero se quedo quieta justo en la entrada, viendo la habitación de la izquierda, el lugar donde se veian algunas antigüedades que según Leo le había dicho que eran de un antiguo amigo suyo. Nunca se le dio el interés de revisarlos, pero ahora que tenia mucho tiempo y nada de sueño ¿Por qué no echarle una ojeada?, total Leo nunca le dijo que el sitio era prohibido.

Camino lentamente hacia la habitación y lo primero que vio fue la escultura que la recibia en la entrada. Lily ya la había visto de vez en cuando, aunque no tan cerca como ahora, la veía como una escultura cualquiera, pero ahora viéndola bien había algo característico y bien claro.

Se parecía a ella.

El parecido era realmente alarmante, prácticamente era ella misma, con otro tipo de armadura, ¿De donde rayos salio?, ¿Acaso era alguna especie de hermana o algo?, Lily no podía creerlo, en su vida pasada nunca recordó que hubiera tenido a una hermana.

Pero allí estaba, la estatua de una gemela en toda regla.

Lily la miró, su postura y su rostro indicaban una superioridad y magnanimidad absoluta, se sintió muy pequeña frente a ella, como si fuera algún tipo de sensei al que deberle respeto. Lily se puso algo roja y luego agachó la cabeza. "Si hubiera sido un servant, estoy seguro que habrá sido una de las mejores, apuesto a cien que era también de clase Saber". Dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación.

Cuando prendio las luces pudo observar bastantes tipos de "reliquias" del amigo de Leo, entre ellas se hallaban, libros de taumatargia, algunos aparatos electrónicos, teteras de un material extraño, un periódico duro, una daga también muy rara adornada con un ruby, a un lado de ella había un pequeño papel que indicaba claramente "Daga de Azoth, regalo de Rin Tohsaka para Shirou Emiya".

"Bonito regalo, me encantaría tener uno igual", Lily la miro algo emocionada, lo dejo lentamente en su sitio y miro al frente, colgando entre 2 pequeñas asas de madera yacia una espada. ¡Una espada!. Practicamente corrió hacia ella.

La sacó lentamente, ¡era la misma de la estatua de la entrada!, Lily no podía creerlo, era muy parecido a la suya, salvo que esta tenia colores algo mas vivos y resplandecientes, rápidamente invoco su espada y la comparó, plantándola en el suelo con la otra.

La forma era similar, si bien la otra era mas resplandeciente, Lily tenia una espada capaz de dividirse en 2, esa forma era la que mas le encantaba, bueno realmente no había nada que comparar pues era muy antigua asi que la devolvió rápidamente y salió de la habitacion.

Afuera dos sombras caminaban lentamente, parecía que un hombre sujetaba a otra que estaba mareada.

En realidad era una chica y sostenía a Leo por los hombros, malherido.

-¡Master!—Lily exclamó y se dirigio rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

La chica se detuvo, esperando que llegue Lily a su encuentro, ahí se percato que tras de ella habían dos sombras negras esperando en la entrada, intentó mantener la calma.

-¿Puedes llevarlo?—la chica desconocida le pregunto.

-S.. si—Lily miró a Leo y luego a ella- ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-No te preocupes, estará bien, hemos curado sus heridas mas mortales—se cruzo de brazos—es increíble su capacidad regenerativa, a lo mucho creo que podría tener algo de fiebre, esto debido a los medicamentos que le dimos, solo mantenlo caliente si llega a tener escalofrios.

-Agradezco su amabilidad.—Lily hizo una reverencia.

-Supongo que eres su novia, o hermana, el te mencionó y nos indicó la direccion de ...

-Soy su amiga. – el tono de voz de Lily se oyó algo enfadado.

-Ah, bueno, igual que descanse, pasado mañana tendrá que presentarse para su primer dia de empleo – sonrió.

-¿Trabajo?

-Si, paso nuestra entrevista, ve su estado como un gaje del oficio—se despidió alzando la mano y camino hacia las dos grandes sombras de la puerta, la cerraron y se marcharon.

Lily llevó lentamente el cuerpo de Leo a su habitación, respiraba normalmente, tampoco parecia que su estado fuera muy lamentable, lo echo en la cama e intentó buscar algo de ropa en su habitacion.

Rebusco primero en su armario, pero misteriosamente no había nada allí, ni en sus cajones, ni en su ropero, en ningún lugar.

"¿Dónde pudo haber dejado su ropa?" Lily se rascó la cabeza, esos eran los lugares mas sensatos donde guardar algo de ropa.¿Donde mas podía guardarlo?.

Se apoyo cerca del armario y suspiró. Observo a Leo que seguía desmayado… o dormido, empezó a jugar con los cajones hasta que vio algo que la sorprendió.

Uno de los cajones pesaba mas que el resto, esto de por si ya era bastante raro como para que Lily empezara a curiosear con el, lo saco de lleno y empezó a mirarlo por ambos lados, seguro tenia algúna cosa que Leo guardaba, puesto que estaba dormido, seria echarle un vistazo.

¡Aja!, tanteando la caja observó que en la parte baja de este, perfectamente podia sacar la base inferior, o mejor dicho, la "falsa" base, al hacerlo observó un pequeño libro marrón, y aun bastante bueno, el lugar lo tenia bien resguardado. Lo tomo con ambas manos.

De pronto se detuvo, posiblemente Leo guardaba esto como una gran reliquia, de repente era su diario o álbum familiar, no debía abrirlo, era personal. Lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y cogió la falsa base para volverlo a tapar.

Sin embargo la curiosidad la mataba.

"Solo la primera página", se decía, "solo veré la primera…"

Volvio a sacar el libro y la abrió lentamente…

Un sonido extraño emergio de la cama, Lily se estremeció, rápidamente miro hacia ella, algo no estaba bien el sonido había sido fuerte, además algo mas importante, ¡Su master no estaba!.

Dejo el libro en el piso y se paro, Leo ya no yacia en su cama.

Se había caído de ella.

Lily dio un respiro profundo, se había salvado de una buena, definitivamente no debía abrir eso, mejor lo dejaba en su sitio, cogió el libro y se dispuso a ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Pero se percato de algo, dentro habían mas libros, todos forrados de negro, los sacó y al parecer como eran mas comunes y bastante mas descuidados que el primero, no lo pensó mucho para abrirlo.

"Supongo que este debe ser alguna hoja de apuntes o cuadernos de la escuela"—se dijo mientras lo abria.

Craso error.

Lo que vio Lily en el y el resto de los libros la dejo helada y muy avergonzada. Era una colección de revistas pornográficas.

Con una mueca de asco y vergüenza, cogió todos los libros y los metió a su caja sin cuidado, con el primero y cerró todo. Cuando lo ubico en el armario, volvió a mirar a Leo. "Se lo tenia bien escondido"—Lily lo observo como quien mirando a un drepavado sexual. Vuelta sus pensamientos de si realmente el destino no le había jugado una mala pasada volvieron.

Tambien se le perdieron las ganas de buscar algo de ropa y cambiarle, se limito a devolverlo a su cama, cogio una silla que yacia cerca de la habitación y se sentó a su lado, observándolo seriamente.

"Cuando despierte me oirá…"—se decía.

* * *

Sion junto a sus 2 guardianes caminaba lentamente por la oscura avenida, era muy tarde ya, su forma de caminar comparada a los otros 2 era bastante despreocupada, incluso daba saltitos de vez en cuando, como si fuese una niña

-Me pregunto… -Sion miraba el cielo—si realmente hice bien en hacer esta prueba…

-Siempre lo hizo jefa—uno de ellos alzó la voz—si ha ocurrido este percance no lo podíamos prever..

-Es verdad—añadió el otro—tómeselo con calma.

-Jeje, solo mirenme—Sion se volteó y les saco la lengua—estoy mucho mas calmada que ustedes, ¿Quieren que les de mi opinión?.

-Adelante—hablaron casi a la vez.

-Pienso que en si la prueba fue mejor de lo que preveía, al parecer ese echo inesperado hizo que me divirtiera un rato, realmente tener algo de acción ayuda a relajarse.

Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos, y luego movieron afirmativamente la cabeza. Sion se percató.

-¡Tu!—señalo a uno de ellos—dime un numero del uno al seis.

-Ehmmmm… seis.

-¡Tonto!, ¡respondiste mal!—Sion parecía molesta—nunca tendras una chica, baka, baka, baka….

Realmente parecía que hacia un berrinche, aunque en el fondo los guardias ya conocían sus manias.

-Ahora tu—señalo al otro- se mas inteligente,un número del uno al seis.

-Uno.

-¡Vuelta la burra al trigo!—suspiró y giro la cabeza en señal de negatividad y casi como con pena mientras se cruzaba de brazos—serán solteros por siempre…

-Eso no lo puede saber usted—un de ellos se armó de valor y le contestó.

-¡Claro que lo se!, ¿y sabes porqué?, por que son unos caracoles, arrastrados a mas no poder, ¡ah cuanto desearía a alguien realmente divertido…!

-Carlton lo es ¿no?—respondió el otro.

-Ese es otro igual a ustedes, solo lo tomo como mi juguete nada más. Al parecer no saben nada, pero nada de mujeres.

Dejo de caminar alegremente y se puso seria.

-Ehmm… ¿Sion?.

-Calla tonto, estoy pensando.—Sion no se volvió. Los guardianes sabían que realmente pensaba en algo importante.

Sion mientras tanto se había ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, recordando lo que paso en la prueba de hace unas horas…

* * *

Leo se encontraba en la esquina próxima del puerto en medio de 2 contenedores de rojo y azul, a su lado el chico flacucho y palido parecía mas bien temeroso.

-Me protegeras ¿verdad?

-Supongo—agrego- ¿te sabes defender?.

-No mucho.

Leo lo miró de reojo.

-Te aseguro que hoy tendras un 50% de probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-…O…Ok

-Esos 50 son mios - Leo lo miro en tono de burla.

-Oh... ya ..veo..

Una gran pantalla holográfica se proyecto encima de una pared, se suponía que era la jefa del clan, era muy agraciada. "Jo, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Leo la observó?".

Ella cogio un micrófono y comenzó:

"Estimados compañeros, seguramente están aquí por solo una cosa en especial, dinero, créanme que aquí lo conseguirán y mucho, pero para ello deberán demostrame que se lo merecen, la gente de aquí no es como el resto, débiles, estúpidos y temerosos, ¡Demuestrenme que merecen mi atención y derecho de tener un puesto aquí!, desde aquí no hay marcha atrás, hagan lo que deben hacer y si lo logran, les dare una cálida bienvenida.

Se levantó y lentamente se descubrió el muslo de la pierna izquierda. Hubieron silbidos,aplausos,!wows! y todas esas onomatopeyas clásicas que indican que hay un monton de hombres mirando a una linda chica, ella les saludo con la mano y les dio un beso volado, acto seguido el proyector se apagó.

Mientras los aplausos bajaban de tono, Leo bajo la cabezo y sonrio: "Parece una infantil.. ¿no lo crees asi?" y miro a su compañero el cual no quitaba la vista del proyector a pesar de que ya se había apagado hace rato.

-¡Oye!—los sacudió con fuerza.

-Eh… ehh… ¿si?—el chico flaco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía que lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño.

-Nada, nada—Leo suspiro y se cruzo los brazos—se supone que en unos momentos empezara todo esto, asi que creo que lo mejor es que no te separes de mi, creeme no quiero que seas un…

El chico se arrodillo rápidamente y prácticamente lo veneró.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No permitas que muera!, ¡Solo soy un pobre ladron de quinta que fue atrapado por robar comida….!—prácticamente le quería besar los pies.

-¡Hey,parate ¡- Leo lo alzo con una mano en un santiamén—ponerte asi te hace ver patético, trata de portarte como un hombre.

-Soy un adolescente—hablo algo nervioso.

-Es lo mismo, eres hombre, genero masculino, homo sapiens sapiens ¿no?.

-Eh.. ¿Qué rayos es eso?.

Perplejo Leo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Olvidalo ¿quieres?.

De pronto una gran fuego artificial se disparo al cielo, explotando y mostrando un color verde claro.

Se suponía que ese era la señal, pero… ¿Qué había que hacer?, ¿Esperar nada mas, los 30 minutos a ver si llegaban a sobrevivir?, Leo no tenia otra respuesta mas clara que esa.

Rapidamente varias pisadas empezaron a buscar entre los contenedores, al parecer habían armas. Uno de ellos cogio un par de espadas, otro una gran escopeta, otro mas al fondo había dado con una motosierra. ¡Wow!, todo tipo de armas.

-Hey amigo—tímidamente su compañero le dijo- ¿No tomaras nada?.

-Mmmmm, déjame ver…- Leo empezó a husmear entre los contenedores.

Encontró algo que le podia servir, un par de guantes negros con pequeñas puntas de metal incrustadas, mas perfecto para el no podia ser.

-Estas me calzan perfecto – Leo se las puso al instante.

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado amigo! – emocionado el pelirrojo le mostró un lanzamisiles.

-Te lo puedes quedar si quieres—Leo habló aburrido, se encontraba ante un idiota, naturalmente.

-Claro, con esto me defiendo mejor.

-Si , claro campeón. – Leo se cruzo de brazos.

De pronto claramente se oyo un grito, estaba a pocos metros de el, cogiéndo del cuello a su compañero lo puso al lado de unos contenedores.

-¿Qué… que fue… eso?—susurro el chico pelirrojo.

-Ya ha empezado—contesto Leo en voz baja.

-Mas al fondo se oyo como una ametralladora empezaba a escupir sus primeras ráfagas de fuego, también se oyo el sonido de algo filoso el cual parecía haber penetrado algo blando y suave. El fuego cesó.

-Van dos—Leo contaba para si mismo.

-Hay que movernos—susurro el chico.

-No, debemos esperar.

Otro grito mas se oyó mucho mas lejos.

-Nos atraparan tarde o temprano – el chico se hallaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Cuanto faltara...

-Seran 20 minutos aun – respondio este – vámonos de una vez por favor.

-Espera un poco.

Otro grito mas esta, vez de una chica, pero al parecer no había muerto aun ya que los gritos se oian mas y mas cerca.

Cada vez mas cerca.

De pronto alguien se aproximó hacia donde estaban ellos, corria como alma que persigue el diablo, era una chica y llevaba una escopeta ensangrentada entre las manos, en la escopeta todavía se vislumbraba una mano agarrando fuertemente el gatillo y que al parecer había sido cercenada pocos minutos antes.

-¡Vamonos de aquí!—ordeno Leo- !Corre estupido...!- el chico se habia tropezado con su propio lanzamisiles-!... deja esa porqueria por alli, ¿quieres vivir para siempre?!.

Con una mano levantó a su compañero y se dispuso a corre con el, la chica iba muy atrás pero el susto que traía la hacia correr de manera bestial.

-¡Le dije, le dije que debíamos movernos…!—el chico pelirrojo casi sollozaba.

-¡Callate y corre!.

Para Leo lamentablemente correr con cierta ventaja sobre su protegido era realmente una tortura, el nunca habia intentado correr lento en su vida.

Cuando dieron la curva hacia una zona donde varios contenedores yacías abiertos y desordenados, Leo se volvió. La chica lo seguia a pocos metros, ella rápidamente se volvió también, había sentido algo.

Cogio la escopeta y disparo con la mano cercenada aún en el gatillo, al parecer apuntaba a alguien.

Pero ese alguien solo era el aire, asi que ella volvió a cargar la escopeta rápidamente, sacando de su bolsillo un par de cartuchos.

Leo no podia ver bien que había al frente de ella, luego solo vio un resplandor.

-¡Cuidado!—Leo gritó extendiendo su mano.

La chica que aunque estaba ocupada cargando la escopeta, volteó a mirar a Leo, fue cuando de pronto una sombra apareció tras ella, portaba un par de hachas de leñador.

De una forma rápida y limpia y, antes de que ella pudiera volverse, cercenó ambos brazos de esta, la forma de hacerlo fue realmente espantosa.

La joven ni siquiera gritó, solo cayo al suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre, ambos brazos habían volado lejos y Leo ya no los veía.

-Su guardaespaldas perdió—atino a decir la sombra, parecía que lo disfrutaba—si eso llega a pasar su protegido también lo hara.

Leo lo miró fijamente.

-Mmmm –Leo solo observaba, la sombra caminaba amenazante hacia el, mientras el chico pelirrojo se resguardaba tras unos barriles de metal.

-No creo que sea bueno que te acerques mucho—Leo habló aparentando serenidad.

-¿En serio lo crees?—los dientes blancos que mostraban su sonrisa era lo único visible entre la sombra.

Seguia avanzando.

De pronto alguien atrás apareció y, levantando una gran motosierra, la blandió con fuerza hacia el cuerpo del hombre. Solo se oyo un chasquido.

Ambas hachas lo habían logrado proteger.

-Hey, se supone que yo debo matarte y tu defender a tu protegido ¿no?, ¿Qué haces aca estúpido?.

Ahora la otra sombra temblaba de terror,nuevamente con gran velocidad, cogio ambas hachas y le hizo una profunda "equis" en todo su cuerpo, fue tan fuerte que lejos de caer al suelo, praticamente salio disparado hacia uno de los contenedores.

-Las motosierras son lentas – la sombra se volvió—realmente este tipo de armas no ayudan nada.

Al hacerlo vió que Leo estaba casi a su lado, levanto un hacha para defenderse.

Leo golpeó el arma con mucha fuerza, lo cual hizo retroceder a su contrincante.

-¡Ja!, ¿Asi que quieres luchar contra mi?.

Leo no contestaba.

-Eso no se vale, se supone que debes proteger a tu enclenque de alli, no intentar asesinarme- diciendo eso, golpeo rápidamente con su hacha hacia el aire, en dirección de su mano derecha, una cabeza rodó varios metros hacia donde estaba Leo el cual solo fruncio el ceño al ver semejante suceso.

Con mucha velocidad, y aprovechando la distracción de Leo, el enemigo corrió hacia donde estaba el chico pelirrojo, llegó casi al instante, levantó una de las hachas.

-¡Muere…!.

Solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Fue cuando una mano lo detuvo, Leo a viva fuerza lo había logrado parar.

-No eres tan fuerte—Leo sonrió—y con gran fuerza lo lanzo a un contenedor.

El sujeto se incorporó, el contenedor yacia doblado.

-¿En serio?—los ojos del tipo brillaban.

* * *

-Sion—su encargado le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Dime Grimler?.

-Al parecer alguien ha hecho enfurecer a kaketsu.

-Lo estoy viendo amigo, lo estoy… - Sion observaba una de las cámaras—rayos que después de esta pequeña prueba tendremos que limpiar toda la sangre.

-Practicamente todos han muerto, los últimos 4 al menos se percataron de la ubicación de Kaketsu.

-Si, lo se—Sion hablaba seria—realmente un insulto, que los otros 5 hallan muerto silenciosamente.

-Mmmmm, no se merecían el trabajo entonces.

-Efectivamente – Sion se paro y empezó a girar—si este ultimo muere, no habrá servido de nada la convocatoria, al parecer nos salvamos de gente incompetente.

-Tal vez es algo estricta al mandar a un asesino serial.

-¡Hey!—Sion dejo de girar y lo encaro- ¿de que me hablas?, ¿Exigente yo?, en la vida real esto es el doble, no, el triple de difícil que ahora.

-Kaketsu, es un maniático en toda regla, además sabe de su habilidad secreta…

-¿A su tan famoso "Infinite Line" que tanto se vanagloria?—Sion se llevo un dedo a la boca y le saco la lengua— un juego de niños.

-Tal vez para usted si Sion, pero al resto…

-Ya lo veremos—sonrió—esperemos que este ultimo le de buena pelea.

Leo y Kaketsu se hallaban frente a frente, ninguno movia un musculo, al parecer se tenían respeto.

Kaketsu empezó…

-Soy Kaketsu Otsu, asesino serial y actual miembro del clan Therion, al que estas postulando…

-Leo – este relajó sus puños un poco.

-¿Nada mas?—Kaketsu parecía impaciente.

-No—la fría mirada de Leo lo decía todo.

-Bueno—rió de una manera anormal - ¡venga, diviérteme!.

Rapidamente corrió hacia Leo con ambas hachas levantadas, Leo también fue hacia el, el choque de ambos fue bastante fuerte, puños y hachas se hallaban en una batalla sangrienta, uno intentando cortar y cercenar, el otro aplastar y pulverizar, ninguno daba signos de ir perdiendo.

Las hachas apenas rozaban la ropa de Leo, mientras que sus puños se estrellaban en algunos contenedores y otros en las mismas hachas, también usaba patadas. Pero nada, era un loop sin fin.

Al parecer.

Leo retrocedio en un salto y luego volvió hacia el como un resorte. Kaketsu lo esperaba y, lejos de alejársele, cruzo ambas hachas y golpeo el suelo con furia, este se resquebrajó y una línea de tierra bastante grande arremetió contra su contrincate.

Lo esquivo apenas y luego con un movimiento brusco, y a riesgo de malograrse una vertebra, logro ponerse a su costado.

-¡Te tengo!—Leo exclamó.

-¿En serio?- Kaketsu sonreía para sus adentros—me pregunto…, ¿Quién llegara primero, mi hacha o tus puños?.

Sin siquiera pestañear y mirando al chico pelirrojo, le lanzó una de las hachas, este estaba paralizado de miedo.

-¡Idiota quítate!—Leo estaba furioso. Pero este no reaccionaba.

Rapidamente cambio de curso y corrió hacia donde estaba el, helado de miedo, sacrificando asi su oportunidad de vencer a Kaketsu.

Llego mas rápido que el hacha, y tuvo tiempo para empujar al chico, sin embargo el hacha iba hacia el, se agachó y cogio el hacha por el mango.

Pero algo estaba mal….

No podia detener el hacha. Este se lo llevó de encuentro y continuó, traspasando tres contenedores a su paso y clavándose en una pared de concreto, llevándose a Leo por todo el paseo.

El aun sostenia el hacha cuando este había terminado en la pared, tenia heridas leves.

Kaketsu apareció repentinamente tras un contenedor partido a la mitad.

-¡Jaja!, ¡eres un debilucho!—Kaketsu lo miraba con un indescriptible desdén, se sentía superior a el.—no has podido detener ni siquiera mi propia hacha.

Leo lo miraba fríamente, en las luchas era mejor hablar poco.

-No te preocupes—volvió a hablar Kaketsu, ya había recuperado su seriedad, pero luego una sonrisa maniática se asomo por su boca.—puedes reivindicarte ¿no?, venga solo debes detener esto.

Cogio una pequeña piedra que yacia en el suelo y se lo lanzó. Leo extendió el brazo para atraparlo y evitar una herida en la cabeza…

* * *

-"Infinite Line" ¿no?—Grimler hablaba en voz baja.

-Si el chico no llega a comprenderlo estará muerto – Sion estaba tomando café.

-No creo, ya vera como se da cuenta, es sencillísimo entenderlo—Grimler replicó.

-Siempre me hacia reir Kaketsu cuando hablaba de eso., siempre decía: "No importa el material, no importa el tamaño ni su fragilidad, el peso o grosor, lo que yo lanze nunca podrá ser detenido hasta que yo lo ordene".

-Si se tiene en cuenta eso, hasta una misera canica puede resultar fatal.

-Asi es—Sion respondió con tono despreocupado.

* * *

La pequeña piedra había hecho un agujero en la palma de Leo, no lo había podido atrapar, aunque por precaución había inclinado la cabeza lo suficiente para que no le de. Un gran dolor empezaba a acosarle. La piedra se incrusto en el concreto y generó un gran agujero, bastantes escombros yacían a un lado de el.

-¡Jajajajaja!—Kaketsu volvió a reir y mover ambos brazos frenéticamente—¡ahora cuenta bien, que tal si no fuera una, sino cientos granitos de arena!—sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción- ¡granitos insignificantes para ti que solo serian molestoso para los ojos!.

-Tienes una habilidad muy interesante..—Leo se incorporo casi al momento.

-¿En serio ?, ¡pues ahora observa y muere!.

Golpeo con su otra hacha el suelo eh hizo un pequeño forado, esto provocó que se levante algo de polvo que con un soplido lo dirigió hacia Leo.

"Maldita sea"—pensó—"voy a tener que usarlo…, no.. me queda de otra".

Kaketsu reía sadicamente mientras el polvo se dirigia hacia Leo de forma alarmante, cada vez a menos distancia, prácticamente era imposible de detener. Leo se mordió los labios y lentamente bajo sus manos para buscando algo entre sus bolsillos.

Seguia tanteando hasta que hallo el objeto que necesitaba.

La cruz de metal.

Lo alzo rápidamente y pronuncio unas palabras que la risa de Kaketsu no dejaban escuchar. Al finalizar algo increíble ocurrio.

Habia desaparecido, al igual que en la lucha contra Archer.

La nube de polvo siguió su curso de manera incólume, y se estrello contra el muro el cual prácticamente estalló en mil pedazos…

-¡Hey!, ¿Adonde fuiste amigo?, ¿Usas teletransportacion o algo asi?.

Sin embargo Kaketsu se volvió rápidamente, Leo estaba a sus espaldas y rápidamente golpeo la sien de este.

Retrocedió algo mareado pero rápidamente se puso en guardia.

Leo vuelta logró desaparecer y casi al instante estaba a su lado, incluso uso el dribleo para engañarlo nuevamente y se ubicó al costado suyo.

Kaketsu hasta ese momento no entendia que pasaba, recibió otro golpe producto de su ignorancia, esta vez en las costillas y salio despedido hacia el contenedor próximo.

Leo empezó a caminar, para ahorrase energía.

-¿Lo ves?, no eres fuerte.

Kaketsu se ilevantó lentamente y luego con una sonrisa volvió a decir.

-¿En serio?.

Cogio su hacha y la hundió sobre un contenedor, con gran fuerza lo ¡alzo entero!, y se lo lanzó, Leo dribleó con velocidad y se aproximó hacia el rápidamente.

-¡Ahhhhhh!—Kaketsu corrió hacia su encuentro con ambas hachas y salto bastante alto.

Leo solo se limito a seguirlo con los ojos he hizo una finta, las hachas golpearon el suelo brutalmente y genero una gran rasgadura que se extendió varios metros, Leo al ver las hachas hundidas hizo un amage y desató 3 golpes sobre el cuerpo de su adversario, el material con el que estaba hecho los guantes que encontró realmente eran muy duros ya que prácticamente hicieron un gran agujero en el hombro de Kaketsu.

Kaketsu hizo caso omiso a sus hachas y se preparó a pelear.

Puño con puño.

* * *

-Jejejej – Grimler reia lentamente—tal parece que Kaketsu perderá.

-Yo también lo pienso, ¡fiuuuuuu!—Sion hizo un silbido de despreocupación absoluta.

-Bueno al menos alégrese, tendrá a alguien quien la proteja.

-Ya, pues—Sion seguía en ese estado de aburrimiento absoluto—ojala me divierta dirás, que de proteger no necesito a nadie en realidad.

-Kaketsu sin sus hachas no es nadie en realidad—Grimler miraba atentamente el monitor.

Claramente en la pantalla se veía la lucha, ahora ambos usaban solo la fuerza bruta de sus puños.

Pero la superioridad del desconocido aumentaba sobre Kaketsu.

-Si el chico gana, creeme Kaketsu se suicidara, creo que no soportaría semejante perdida de honor- Sion giró su asiento y se levantó para estirar los brazos.

-Jefa… -Grimler estaba algo preocupado, había cambiado de ubicación en la pantalla, ahora observaba el mapa del mismo con los puntos ubicados de las cámaras, se podían ver claramente 4 puntos rojos lo que indicaban que habían 4 personas en la zona de la prueba, una mucho mas alejada que los otros 3.

-Si dime.

-En este momento solo deberían haber 3 personas ¿no?, es decir, Kaketsu, el postulante y el protegido…

-Si es verdad—Sion le interrumpio.- ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Tenemos un infiltrado…

Sion rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a la pantalla, la observo lentamente.

Acabo soltando un silbido de sorpresa.

-Interesante, por fin alguien que burla nuestra seguridad.

-Yo lo veo sumamente preocupante Sion, ¿crees que podrá ser algún asesino del alcalde?.

-Tal vez….—Sion e llevo la mano a su mejilla izquierda y bostezo—por si las dudas envía a unos 10 a la zona para verficar…

-Si jefa—Grimler corrió hacia el teléfono.

* * *

Leo estaba en una lucha atrozmente frenética, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. "Es increíblemente resistente"—se decía Leo—"le he dado varios golpes de lleno pero el terco sigue dándome lucha".

Por su parte Kaketsu pensaba. "Un tipo muy agil, pero igual se esta cansando rápido, solo esperaré un poco y acabaré con el".

Kaketsu retrocedió un poco, cogio la tapa de un contenedor rota y se lo lanzó a Leo que haciendo un dribble rápido lo evadió, el pedazo de metal siguió su curso hasta toparse con una plancha de acero y lo atravezo sin ningún problema.

Leo se aproximo haciendo fintas y llego a estar codo a codo con su adversario, sin esperar mucho lanzó una potente patada giratoria hacia su cabeza, Kaketsu lo llego a bloquear poniendo su mano izquierda para protegerse, pero casi le rompe la muñeca en el transcurso. Rapidamente con la otra mano sacó una pequeña canica.

-¡Mi carta de triunfo gritó!—y lanzo la canica justo en la zona del corazón de Leo.

Leo se hizo a un lado apenas, pero llego a caerle justo en la zona del pulmón izquierdo, empezó a escupir sangre de la boca.

Kaketsu saco otra canica.

-¡Estas muerto…!—gritó, riendo frenéticamente.

Pero no se había percatado que un puño se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara que hasta ahora estaba intacta.

El golpe fue horrible, el chico pelirrojo que observaba tras unos barriles, hizo arcadas al ver semejante escena, hubo un sonido extraño, como cuando se perfora una bolsa pequeña, también hubo un salpicon de sangre, algo combinado con rojo y blanco empezó a caer bajo la mejilla de Kaketsu.

Le había vaciado entero el ojo derecho, ahora no quedaba mas que un gran agujero de sangre en el.

Kaketsu se desplomo al suelo, llevándose la mano a su ex globo ocular.

-¡Maldito…. Maldito seas….!—se levantó lentamente pero estaba vacilando.

Podia ver a Leo, el sentimiento de odio y dolor empezaron a cegarle, ahora atacaba como un desesperado. Lanzaba patadas y golpes sin ton ni son, sacó algunas canicas y se las lanzó, sin embargo Leo rápidamente las esquivaba, no iba a permitir que su habilidad mágica de Kaketsu le hiciera mas daño, aun tenia la sangre reseca en la boca, y se debilitaba de a pocos.

Leo hizo otro dribble mas rápido por el lado menos visible de kaketsu, el lado derecho.

Kaketsu se giro rápidamente pero en vez de verlo sintió una pequeña brisa de viento.

Leo se hallaba a su espalda, y rápidamente levantó su mano para darle su "estocada para dormir" el método infalible para hacer desmayar a la persona.

Pero kaketsu, fuera de si, realizo un movimiento casi imposible para el ser humano y logro repeler el ataque con una de sus piernas, el machetazo que recibiría no hizo mucho mas que romper parte de su pierna y que cayera de bruces al suelo.

En ese momento sono la alarma, los 30 minutos habían concluido. Leo había ganado.

-¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!—el chico flaco y pelirrojo saltaba de un lado ha otro como si hubiese sido liberado de un gran peso.

Leo se hallaba de pie mirando a kaketsu con expresión fría, luego retrocedió y fue a buscar sus hachas, se las entrego diciendo.

-El honor es lo ultimo que se pierde Kaketsu, tu pelea fue buena.—seguía tosiendo sangre, a duras penas se mantenía en pie, la regeneración para el caso de heridas graves era lenta, pero efectiva, no lo mataria de todas formas.

Kaketsu se levantó usando sus hachas como apoyo, aun con su pierna rota sonreía como un desquiciado, era un asesino después de todo, sin embargo se enserió un poco al oir aquellas palabras.

-¿En.. serio?

-En serio, si perteneces al clan con gusto te dare una revancha.

-jejeje , no tendrás que esperar mucho entonces.

-¿En serio?.—Leo se encogió de hombros, el dolor no cesaba aunque aparentaba estar sano.

-No te copies de mi frase favorita. – exclamó kaketsu algo enfadado - me debes un ojo idiota.

Leo empezó a sentir nauseas, esa era la parte que mas odiaba cuando tenia heridas de ese tipo, para que se regenerase la parte interna, tenia que disminuir el curso del aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Eh, te encuentras bien?, ya deben estar llegando los paramédicos, ¡no seas lloron, mira que yo estando sin ojo y encima con la pierna hecho una mierda…!.

-Estoy.. bien…- Leo respiraba con dificultad

De pronto un grito del otro lado se oyo claramente.

-¡Ayudame amigo!.

Leo se volvió con dificultad, junto con Kaketsu observaron la escena que había frente a ellos.

El chico pelirrojo había sido cogido por un hombretón, por lo menos 2 cabezas mas que Leo, había agarrado por la cabeza a este y con un dedo iba quitándole mechones de cabello.

-Callate—una voz seria y muy gruesa se oia de aquel hombre, mientas con el dedo meñique le seguía quitando mechones de cabello.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡que alguien me ayude por favor!—el chico gritaba desesperado.

-Callate—la voz seguía tranquila y fría. En el suelo grandes mechones de cabello rojo empapados en sangre se podían ver, tanto Leo como Kaketsu se hallaban sumamente intimidados.

Cuando se quedo virtualmente "calvo", lo hizo volverse, el chico lloraba intensamente y tenia la cara horriblemente desencajada.

-Ya puedes largarte—el hombre extraño lo lanzó frente a un contenedor, la fuerza con que impacto fue tal que praticamente se desmembró allí mismo, con un sonido crujiente y espantoso solo quedo una mancha horrible y seca en el contenedor mismo, ni siquiera se salvaron sus huesos.

Leo lo observó bien, al principio no lo reconocía pero luego….

Un sentimiento de temor le invadio de repente.

-¡Tu maldito….!—Kaketsu levanto sus hachas- ¡no eres humano!.

-Mira quien lo dice, un asesino serial…

-¡Sere cualquier basura que creas, pero lo que has hecho esta fuera de cualquier liga imbécil!, ¡te matare aquí mismo!.

Lanzo una de sus hachas con mucha fuerza y se impulsó hacia el con la otra rápidamente.

-¡Espera Kaketsu, el esta a otro nivel!- Leo grito haciendo un ademán para detenerlo.

El hacha fue directo hacia aquel hombre, inclino la cabeza un poco y dejo pasar el hacha muy cerca de el, impacto frente a varios contenedores que se hicieron trizas.

-Ya se de tu habilidad, no podras ganarme asi..

-¡Y una mierda!—Kaketsu grito y con el hacha que tenia realizó 2 grandes tajos sobre el cuerpo de este, que no se aminalo y rápidamente se esfumo con un sonido de abeja hacia otra posición.

Detrás de el.

-¡Kaketsu, atrás!- Leo exclamó, el mareo era insoportable.

Kaketsu intento moverse, llego a ver con el único ojo que quedaba dos inmensas manos que estaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Leo solo pudo ver impotente y a un paso de desfallecer como las manos se cerraron en un golpe de platillo en la cabeza de Kaketsu, la cabeza literalmente "exploto", y sus sesos volaron por todas partes, el cuerpo ahora sin su parte central se desplomó en el suelo en medio de un gran torrente de sangre y materia gris.

Aquel hombre misterioso se volvió.

-A que me recuerdas…. estúpido.—el extraño hombre sonrió apenas mientras mostraba unos ojos tristes y negros.

-¡Cadmio Vindicare!—llego a exclamar Leo a duras penas.

* * *

_**Bien eso fue todo por hoy, cuidense y hasta pronto :D**_


	12. Capitulo 12: EL EXTRAÑO

_**Hola, ¿Como estan?, ahora si he estado realmente ocupado, asi que no he podido darle la continuidad que pensaba al inicio de este fic. Bueno..., espero sepan comprender, pero igual a mi me encanta terminar algo que empiezo asi que de a poquitos, pero igual lo tratare de terminar :). Espero disfruten este nuevo cap que es mas corto que los anteriores.**_

**_Capitulo 12, EL EXTRAÑO_**

Aquel hombre, realmente daba miedo.

Usaba una gran capa negra que le cubria todo el cuerpo, una camisa roja y con algunos tatuajes de símbolos extraños, en los puños llevaba un par de manoples al parecer hechos de metal o alguna otra especie de material, pantalones negros también y con algunas rasgaduras que al parecer solamente denotaban estética ya que no se vislumbraba por ningún lado que hubiesen sido hechas en una pelea, además de algunos adornos de metal dorado y que calzaban perfecto con su capa, zapatos grandes y negros, con marcas igual de extrañas parecía como ramificaciones de un árbol o algo parecido.

Su semblante era realmente sombrío, miraba a Leo con los ojos bien abiertos y al parecer con algo de tristeza, la boca firmemente cerrada, nariz respingada y un cabello corto marrón y erizado, tenia un solo ojo negro pues el otro no tenia pupila en lo absoluto.

Leo por su parte, estaba profundamente intimidado, sabia quién era, de donde venía y a que se dedicaba, y si lo buscaba a el era solo por una cosa…

-Leo, aun tenemos cuentas que saldar—Cadmio lo observó mirándolo sobre su cabeza.

Leo tosió un poco de sangre y luego le respondió:

-¿Jo?, no pensaba que vendrías aquí.- lentamente tomaba firmeza en sus puños y casi se había erguido por completo.

-No soy de muchas palabras Leo, lo sabes.

-Yo tampoco, pero si se me da…

-Basta de estupideces – Cadmio, en lugar de fruncir el ceño, abría aún más los ojos, casi parecía que estuviera realmente triste por algo- ya sabes a que he venido.

Leo se rascó la cabeza como intentando adivinar el porqué de su presencia.

-Dame la piedra roja.

-¡Ah te refieres a eso!- Leo exclamó- no la tengo aquí.

-La puedes traer hasta aca – Cadmio señalo con el dedo hacia el suelo- tu puedes hacerlo, mi paciencia se agota…

-¿Crees que asi de fácil te la voy a dar?, me costo mucho conseguirla-Leo se cruzo de brazos y lo miró firmemente- estoy a pocos pasos de conseguir la siguiente.

-Mmmmm, interesante, asi que hay otro artefacto por aqui, ¿No es cierto? – Cadmio lo bajo un poco la vista y sonrio.

-Pues si estoy aquí es por eso.

-Ok, venga, me estas cambiando el tema y ya perdi mi paciencia…

Rapidamente se aproximó hacia Leo realizando un movimiento brusco, desapareció de su vista y apareció a su costado.

Solo basto una palmada en el hombro para mandar a Leo cerca de un contenedor, el cual se hundió por su peso.

"!Mierda!, es demasiado fuerte"- Leo estaba adolorido-"y encima no puedo luchar mucho, mi herida aun no sana y si esto sigue, empeorara, ¡rayos!".

Realmente era mala suerte, si hubiese estado como cuando luchaba con Archer o Caster, tendría mejores posibilidades.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas herido o algo?, antes dabas mas pelea.

Leo lo miró lentamente y sonrió.

-Te estas sobreestimando…

Otro movimiento brusco y apareció frente a el, levantando su puño, Cadmio solto un potente derechazo sobre Leo, el golpe hundió mas el contenedor y lo destrozó, prácticamente llevo a Leo al piso.

Un pequeño charco de sangre salía por su espalda.

-Acabo de confirmar que estas herido- Cadmio se irguió.

Leo aún seguía en el piso y no podia levantarse apropiadamente. "!Se me ha abierto la herida, maldición!".

Leo intento hacer una finta con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, aun con el cuerpo a punto de ceder, logró acercarce y descargar un potente puñetazo directo a su rostro. Lo detuvo con una mano.

-Leo tus golpes duelen, en serio pero no se acercan a lo que yo puedo hacer.

Leo sonrio mientras Cadmio lentamente doblaba su muñeca.

-Sabes en que se basa mi poder, pero me sigues desafiando, hasta ahora nunca me has derrotado.

Leo volvió a toser sangre, esta vez en la propia cara de Cadmio.

-Siempre hay una primera- Leo lo miro fríamente.

Cadmio se limpio la cara con la mano libre.

-Tienes razón, pero no sera hoy- Cadmio apretó la muñeca de Leo con tal fuerza que empezaron a tronar sus huesos. Levanto el otro puño y lo descargó sobre su estomago.

El golpe fue brutal, el sonido de las costillas crujieron horriblemente, un gran ventarron de aire nacio de su espalda mientras una onda de choque, se dirigia hacia el resto de contenedores que tenia a su espalda, prácticamente los deshizo.

Leo había sacado la lengua, tenia los ojos desorbitados, la muñeca prácticamente aplastada, no respiraba. Cadmio lo miro por unos instantes.

-Aun no estas muerto, sigues pensando que soy un estúpido.

Lo lanzo con fuerza frente a unos contendores deshechos.

Cadmio camino hacia el mientras crispaba sus dedos.

-Aun te falta mucho, mucho.. – decía.

De pronto Leo que prácticamente parecía estar moribundo se lanzó de manera salvaje hacia su oponente. Con una patada, llego a alcanzar su espalda.

Cadmio retrocedió unos pasos, luego lo arremetió.

Leo logro conectarle dos golpes usando toda su fuerza, en respuesta, recibió un potente uppercut en el mentón, que lo hizo volar en el aire y, mientras caía, alzo rápidamente su pierna y la bajó cuando estaba en el suelo.

El golpe, una vez mas, fue muy fuerte, había logrado hundir el duro concreto y Leo yacia en él, ahora mas parecía un muñeco inservible.

-No prolongues tu sufrimiento, creeme, me encanta hacer sufrir- Cadmio abrió los ojos grandemente mientras levantaba las cejas.

* * *

-Sion, he mandado algunos chicos a que lo detengan..- Grimler hablo en un tono preocupante- ¿Para donde va usted?.

Sion se había puesto su traje clásico de aikido, crispó sus dedos y se coloco un lazo tras su cuello, formando un gran moño rojo.

-Voy a hacerle una visita…

-¡Jefa, usted no puede ir!- Grimler estaba realmente exasperado- si es asi déjeme ir con usted.

Sion se volvió.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Sion lo miró sonriente

-¡Ire con usted!.

Sion suspiro lentamente, luego su actitud cambio totalmente, como cuando se hallaba en la reunión anterior.

-Hay cosas que solo las mujeres pueden solucionar.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Grimler, soy buena hasta cierto punto, detesto a los arrastrados, sin agallas y cobardes, eso debes saberlo muy bien.

-Si…

-¡Y peor aun a los que no confían en mi!- Sion se cruzó de hombros, parecía que amonestaba a un chiquillo- no hagas que me enfade.. Grimler…

-Si jefa. - Grimler no pudo mas que agachar la cabeza.

Sion lo miro fríamente por unos instantes, tenia los musculos tensos. "Igual sigue siendo un arrastrado, confía en mi a la fuerza".

Cerró los ojos y luego se calmo.

-Esta bien Grimler, el chico de allí esta casi muerto, no me parece justo, Kaketsu lo dejo mal herido, aun asi su muerte tan pronta me sorprendió, necesito ayudarlo.

-Como siempre Jefa, ayudando a sus camaradas.

-¿Paso la prueba no?, ya es uno de los nuestros.

-Como desee.

Sion salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Leo recibió otro derechazo justo en la mejilla, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, se chocó frente a una pared, se había abierto la cabeza, con un brazo y pierna rotos, un ojo hinchado y una gran mancha de sangre reseca sobre su pecho.

Pero aún asi se levantaba.

-Leo- Cadmio caminaba hacia el- ¿Por qué no te evitas esto y simplemente me entregas la piedra?.

-Crees…¿Qué… te ..- Leo trastabillaba y tenia problemas al hablar- ..la dare?.

-Ok- Cadmio habló tranquilamente.

Lanzo una feroz patada hacia su pecho y lo volvió a mandar contra la pared, ya habían multiples huecos en ella.

-Tsk..—Cadmio abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, era un psicópata en toda regla- no me hagas que te mate, seria muy dificil para mi, creéme.

Leo agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Temes que llegue ella y te mate, ¿verdad?, le tienes miedo.., sabes que me protege.. estúpido.

-¿Miedo yo?, no seas...

-La conoces, has visto de lo que puede ser capaz, un encleque como tu no podrá contra ella.

Cadmio se detuvo por un instante y retrocedio tres pasos.

-Veamos si esto es de enclenques- Cadmio se abalanzó contra el y de un empellón presionó todo su cuerpo con el de Leo.

Era como si un tanque lo estuviese aplastando. Leo a duras penas logró contener la fuerza del empujón, pero a costa de que se quebrara el otro brazo.

-Venga, ya no puedes luchar, estas mas muerto que vivo- Cadmio lo volvió a alzar de una mano.-¿Me lo diras ahora?.

Leo alzo lentamente su otra mano, el solo alzarlo le producia un dolor atroz. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cerrar su mano.

Solo para dejar el dedo medio abierto y hacer un insulto obsceno contra Cadmio. Sin embargo al parecer no le afecto en lo absoluto, parecía mas un robot que una persona.

Lo agarró de ambos brazos y lo estiró mientras decía:

-Veremos que diras cuando te arranque los brazos.

De pronto sintió unas pisadas tras el. Cadmio conto hasta 10 personas, y no se equivocaba.

Tras el diez hombres de negro lo esperaban, listos para luchar contra el.

-¡Hey!- uno de lo diez grito-¡Hijo de puta, aquí no aceptamos que castigues a los nuestros, si perteneces a la brigada elite del alcalde, prepárate a morir!.

Cadmio se dio vuelta lentamente.

-¿Alcalde?, ¿Quién es ese?- se encogio de hombros.

Pero ninguno respondió, uno de ellos corrió hacia el con un puñal, con un movimiento rápido intento cortarle la yugular, pero fue inútil, logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Eres mas lento que Leo, a ti te faltan eones todavía.

Le dio entonces un cachete al hombre, sin embargo, este ataque hasta cierto punto débil, resulto ser tremendamente mortal y efectivo, pues arrancó de cuajo la cabeza de este, lo mando a volar cerca a un muro cercano e incluso se aplasto contra esta, quedando solo una masa de carne sanguinolenta en ella.

Los nueve hombres restantes se quedaron mudos, no sabían como reaccionar frente a un enemigo asi de estúpidamente fuerte.

-No… lo ataquen—Leo intentaba hablar- sus ataques no son nor… ma… les.

Otros cuatro se abalanzaron contra el y le descargaron multiples golpes.

Pero no consiguieron ni tocarlo apenas.

Eran cuatro contra uno y mas bien aprecia que Cadmio se aburria.

-No causan ninguna satisfacción matarlos, créanme, no entiendo su absurda lógica de luchar por "alguien".

Choco las palmas de sus manos con fuerza lo que generó una gran onda de viento en forma de cirulo y se extendió a varios metros, los que estuvieron lejos tuvieron tiempo de agacharse.

Mala suerte para los que estuvieron cerca pues los cerceno a la mitad, a uno lo cogió cerca de la cara, dejando solamente la mitad de sus dientes.

Leo sabia perfectamente que los otros 5 correrian con la misma suerte, no podrían contra el.

El golpe de el no era normal.

Era multidimensional, algo imposible de hacer aqui.

Cadmio siempre lo llamaba, "dimensional punch". Un mito realmente, aunque Leo le tenia un profundo respeto a ese tipo de ataque. Leo siempre ponía como ejemplo para entenderlo el caso de una persona, en un mundo de tercera dimension, haciendo un golpe directo sobre otra, a lo mucho conseguiría sacarle algo de sangre si era un golpe bien definido, sin embargo un golpe de alguien en cuarta dimensión a uno de tercera seria mucho mas atroz, uno de quinta dimensión aun peor.

-¡Eh Leo!- Cadmio se dio vuelta y alzo las cejas lo mas que pudo- ¿A que no has visto tanta masacre solo viniendo de un puño?, creo que seis dimensiones es mucho para esta basura…

Leo solo lo miraba, aturdido, cansado, débil, no podia ya responderle, ni siquiera podia mantener enfocado los ojos, se distorsionaban y perdia la imagen.

-Ok, ¿Quién sigue?- Cadmio crispo ambas manos.

Nadie respondio.

-Bien en ese caso, que nadie me moleste, conversaré con ese saco de mierda que esta allí- señalo con el dedo a Leo, realmente su forma de hablar era tranquila y hasta un punto aburrida. Empezó a caminar hacia el.

De pronto alguien grito a sus espaldas, se volvió lentamente.

-¡Sion!,¿Qué hace aquí?.

-¡Jefa!.

Sion camino lentamente hacia donde estaba el, atrás los hombres de negro, que al parecer ya habían olvidado su miedo y mostraban otra vez un semblante lleno de valor. Su líder estaba allí por supuesto.

-¿Una chica eh?- Cadmio luego miró a Leo- oye, nunca me mencionaste de esto.

Leo solo la miro, pero aun no podia ver bien su rostro, estaba muy mal.

Sin embargo solo atinó a decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Vete… váyanse todos…

Sion miro a Cadmio el cual era 2 cabezas mas alto que ella.

-Eres un estúpido aprovechador..

-¿Cómo?

-Hiciste trampa, atacaste a alguien que no se podia defender, sabias que estaba herido, y no tuviste el honor de dejarlo ir, cobarde.

Cadmio no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-¿Cobarde?, no me hagas reir- Cadmio no mostraba un apice de querer siquiera sonreir.

-Si hubiera estado bien, ganaba seguramente.

-¿Y tu como sabes?.

\- ¿Por qué lo se?, ¡porque eres débil!- Sion sonrió lentamente, denotando algo malévolo en el sonido de sus palabras.

-¿Debil eh?.

"No lo provoques, te matara"—Leo pensaba, estaba preocupado.

-Si asi vienen las retas—Cadmio cerro los ojos- entonces no me queda mas que matarte, no tengo mucho…..

Como si fuese echo de aire, haciendo un dribble increíble desaparecio de la vista de todos.

"!Corre!, ¡te matara!, el no es rápido, solo pasa a otra dimensión, ¡corre!" Leo seguía intentando gritar.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el ya estaba frente a ella, ni siquiera había levantado un solo brazo para protegerse.

Y si lo hubiese hecho hubiera sido igual de inútil.

Cadmio había soltado un derechazo en el rostro de Sion, la fuerza con que lo hizo, genero una gran onda de aire, que prácticamente paso a travez de ella, parte su vestido se rajo.

Atrás los cinco espectadores de negro sintieron la corriente de aire, pero al parecer cien veces mas fuerte que lo que sintió Sion.

Porque fueron pulverizados por el mismo, sus bocas se estiraron grotescamente, se le salieron los ojos , la piel y por ultimo ahsta los mismos huesos que fueron reducidos a cenizas, tal fue el poder del golpe.

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, y Leo fue el primero en notarlo.

Cadmio le siguió poco después.

Sion estaba allí parada frente a el, con su uniforme de aikido rasgado, se le veian sus fuertes y atléticas piernas, un poco mas arriba de lo común, pero después de eso ella ¡estaba bien!.

"¿Calcule mal?"-Cadmio pensó-"!Imposible!, le di en su rostro…¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?".

Cadmio abrio grandemente los ojos pero ahora si estaba sorprendido.

"!Esa chica no ha sido dañada en lo absoluto!"-Leo estaba igual de anonadado.

Era verdad, cuando Cadmio retiró su gran puño que prácticamente cubrió todo el rostro de Sion, no había absolutamente nada, ni heridas ni algún tipo de rasguño, ¡ni siquiera el color de su piel se había enrojecido!.

"Eso debe ser un don"-Leo aún seguia en sus cavilaciones.

Antes de que Cadmio pudiera reaccionar ante la sorpresa, ella corrió hacia el y usando sus manos, lo levantó fácilmente, y lo lanzo frente a algunos contenedores, luego salto hacia el y a puños limpios le descargo varios golpes.

"Increbile, Cadmio se esta… defendiendo"

Cadmio rápidamente salto y haciendo un rápido movimiento descargo una potente patada sobre el cuello de Sion pero prácticamente ni la afecto siquiera. Ella uso otra llave y lo volvió a mandar a la lona, luego con un gran golpe con la palma de su mano, hizo un profundo hueco dejando enterrado a Cadmio al igual que hizo el con Leo.

"¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?"- Cadmio se levanto rápidamente y luego se abalanzo contra ella, su actitud había cambiado, golpeaba rápidamente, todos los golpes le caian pero no le dañaban en lo absoluto-"No puedo golpearla"-ella volvia a contestar y sus golpes si le dañaban moderadamente-"No puedo golpearla"- salto hacia atrás y cogio un contender con ambas manos y se la lanzo, sin inmutarse, ella se choco contra el y este se rompió en dos, volvió a descargar golpes contra Cadmio que se debilitaba cada vez mas, empezó a botar algo de sangre.

"!No puedo golpearla!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Simplemente no puedo…!".

Cadmio esquivando uno de los golpes salto bruscamente hacia atrás y desapareció tras hacer un furioso golpe en la tierra y generar una onda que hizo que Sion se cegara por algunos segundos.

Cuando todo terminó ella estuvo parada unos segundos, mirando hacia el horizonte, no estaba cansada, ni herida, la lucha había sido como un juego para ella.

Luego se percató en Leo, y se acerco rápidamente donde estaba.

-Oh vaya, cariño, te han dejado mas muerto que vivo…

Lo alzó lentamente con ambos brazos y lo miró sonriendo.

-Te llevare a tu casa, dame tu dirección.

Leo murmuro algunas palabras, indicándole la dirección exacta.

-Ok, ya duerme creo que estas cansado, deberemos tratar esas heridas.

-¿Eres…. Inmune a los ataques físicos … no es asi?—Leo hablo con algo de dificultad, sus heridas estaban sanando.

-¿Puedes hablar ya?—Sion lo miro sorprendido-¡wow!- exclamó.

-¿Eres inmune…?

Sion puso un dedo en su boca.

-No hables o te dañaras mas, tienes un pulmón destrozado, guarda oxigeno.

Leo no pudo mas y se durmió.

En ese instante llegaron algunos hombres mas, juntos lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias, tenían una en la mansion.

Cuando el medico lo reviso, realmente quedo estupefacto, por dos grandes razones, una es que la capacidad regenerativa de Leo, pues eso prácticamente le había salvado la herida, el pulmón estaba a punto de sanarse, sus brazos rotos estaban volviendo a su lugar, para el semejante rapidez de sanación era increible.

La segunda razón, era su propio estado, hecho una lástima, había resistido semejante maltrato, pues prácticamente su oponente se había ensañado contra el, para dejarlo tan mal.

Sin embargo todavía su estado era grave y gracias a que llegaron a tiempo, pudo salir de el rápidamente.

Luego de la intervencion medica, el doctor le indico a Sion que llevase a Leo a su casa, ella accedió y lo llevo en su auto junto a dos de sus guardespaldas mas confiables…

-Sion- uno de ellos hablo- quisiera saber porque salvaste a ese chico.

-Si hubiese muerto habría sido una perdida menor- agregó el otro.

-¿Perdida menor?- Sion se llevo la mano a la boca- ¡Oh si!, tienes razón, ¡avisame si estas en peligro para no acudir a donde estas!, ¡No sean estúpidos por favor!.

Luego Sion volvió a sonreir y se llevo una mano a la frente mientras los miraba de reojo.

-Ustedes dicen eso porque no estaban en su lugar, miren nenes, a veces uno tiene que ayudar, yo no soporto las cosas injustas y el chico iba perdiendo injustamente, asi que intercedi,¿mas claro?.

Los miro con sus ojos de zafiro de manera incitante, parecía querer estudiar a fondo sus cuerpos.

-No me malinterprete- uno de ellos intento calmarla- solo era sarcasmo, nada mas.

-Por otro lado, el hombre misterioso realmente era muy fuerte, si no hubiera sido por usted...

-Es demasiado fuerte… - acotó Sion.

-Si pero le decía que si no hubiese sido por usted…

-Fácilmente me podia haber vencido.

Ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Pudo ganarle?.

-Si- Sion bostezo, aburrida.

\- Pero entonces…

-Cuando uno subestima al enemigo siempre desea usar los ataques mas débiles que uno tiene, el me subestimo y pensó que me ganaría solamente con fuerza bruta, ya ven que no pudo, y en cosas físicas, pues yo soy la reina- Sion guiño un ojo y de ahí miro a Leo.

-Este de aquí, si que lo hizo bien.- Sion lo miró algo aburrida.

-Sion – uno de sus guardaespaldas hablo tímidamente.- creo que a usted nadie le ganaría a puño limpio, eso debe ser por la "trampa" que guarda.

-¿Trampa?, ¿Cuál trampa?- inquirió Sion abriendo los ojos, aparentaba estar sorprendida.

-Usted es inmune a los ataques físicos… - agregó el otro.

-Oh, ya veo… - Sion se llevo la mano al mentón aparentando estar pensativa, luego reaccionó- pues creeme amigo, yo no tengo "trampa" ni nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no aceptan algo muy importante..

-¿Qué es?.

-Un humano común y corriente puede hacer muchas cosas, muchas – Sion miró a través de la ventana del automóvil- hey,¿Aquí era no?, nos dijo la dirección antes de que se desmaye.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran casa, con un gran cerco de madera en el lado exterior, alguien había salido de la puerta principal y al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-Vamos, saquémoslo rápidamente, quiero volver a la mansión a dormir- Sion los miró a ambos.

Juntos los 3 lograron sacar el cuerpo de Leo aun desmayado del automóvil.

-Dejenme, lo llevaré yo sola – Sion hizo un ademan y los guardaespaldas se detuvieron.

-La esperaremos aquí entonces.

Sion asintió, y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar llevando en sus hombros a Leo, prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando, frente a ella una sombra se aproximaba.

-¿Puedes cargarlo?- preguntó.

_**Bueno, hasta aqui el cap de hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente :D**_


	13. Capitulo 13: PEQUEÑOS SUCESOS

_**Bien.. Hola de nuevo :D, pues aqui con un cap nuevo para mi fic. Las cosas se han calmado en algo pora qui, asi que tuve algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo, como acotación hubo una pregunta acerca de que significaba LoH y el porque le puse a mi fic, veran tal vez me estuve proyectando demasiado (¿quien sabe, en un moneto de locura tal vez :D?), pero estoy pensando hacer un pequeño experimento ya entenderan despues si es que lo logro hacer XD, de momento tengo que terminar con este fic, LoH quiere decir Light of Heaven, tal vez algunos ya lo reconocieron, bien esta palabra tendra su significado despues. Espero disfruten mi nuevo cap, cuidense :).**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XIII Pequeños Sucesos**_

En el tercer día de la guerra del grial, en la mansión einzbern...

En plena noche de luna llena, el silencio en la mansión einzbern era total, no se oia ningún tipo de ruido ensordecedor, ni siquiera un ave nocturna, estaba todo muy tranquilo.

Salvo la voz de un par de personas conversando, se hallaban en un cuarto cerca a la ventana que daba salida al pequeño bosque que tenían como jardín.

-Cassidy—Illa habla tranquilamente—ayer has pasado por una prueba muy dura, lo veo en tus ojos.

Desde el dia de ayer, luego de la victoria sacrificada que tuvo Lancer sobre Rider, Cassidy aun se veía visiblemente afectada.

Cassidy no respondió, se hallaba callada y con la mirada en el suelo, parecía triste.

-Hija…, la vida es asi, tenlo en cuenta, no creas que nos sonríe a todos, hoy estuviste en una mala situación...

-¿En una mala situación?,!¿En una mala situacion madre?!—Cassidy cerro sus puños con fuerza y levanto la cabeza para mirarla furiosa. ¡Tu me dejaste herida, madre, me dejaste en el peor estado, a merced de Rider!, ¿Te parece justo?, ¡realmente no pude hacer nada por mi servant!.

-Tratemos de calmarnos—Illa hizo un ademán con ambas manos intentando que su hija mantenga la cordura—enojarnos por el árbol caído no tiene sentido…

-¡Oh claro que no lo tiene!—Cassidy seguía desafiante—¡mira madre, sino hubiese sido por Lancer…!

-Lo sé, sin embargo no puedo disculparme contigo—Illa respondió seriamente.

-No te pido que te disculpes tampoco, madre, tu orgullo es tal-Cassidy bajo un poco la voz, luego la levantó y hablo con sorna- ¡Tu ya tienes una gran virtud madre, haber tenido un berserker!.

-Cassidy….

\- ¡Solo piensas en mi como un objeto que rebosa en magia!, ¡toda tu vida me has entrenado asi!, ¡nunca he vivido una vida como quisiera!- Cassidy empezó a mostrar emocionalmente su disgusto.

-¡Cassidy!—Illa exclamo—te estas pasando…

-¡Ni siquiera te preocupas por mi!—Cassidy ya movia las manos- ¡Me diste a Lancer no como regalo, solo para entrar a esta estúpida guerra, de estúpidos magos y de estúpidas peleas…!

Illa se levanto rápidamente de la silla donde estaba y la miró con otros ojos, esta vez si estaba enojada.

-¡…Y eso no es todo!—Cassidy también se había levantado- ¡Siempre paras hablando de tu "Oni-chan" esto, tu "Oni-chan aquello!, nunca lo conoci, pero si realmente el te enseñó cosas, no las veo por ningún lado… -fue el punto de culminación y de pronto aflojo los puños.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue por voluntad propia.

Illa la había cogido a distancia y usando magia la había suspendido en el aire, la estaba asfixiando, se podia ver una sombra negra al lado de su cuello, que se iba ajustando poco a poco.

-¡No vuelvas….!—Illa echaba chispas por los ojos-¡No vuelvas a meterte con Shirou, respétalo!.

Cassidy le miraba desafiante, no respondió pero su modo de mirarla era como si intentara decirle, "matame, y termina con tu sufrimiento".

Illa la solto rápidamente, aquella mirada la dejo marcada.

-¡Esto solo lo hago por tu bien!—Illa gritó.

Cassidy intento respirar mientras decía:

-Al parecer… al parecer solo me queda Lancer.

-¿Eh?—Illa se quedo algo sorprendida.

-Madre, tu ganas, participaré en esta guerra, ¡pero ni creas que será por tu estúpida vocación, tu famosa meta de "tenemos que ser la familia mas importante y mantener nuestro estatus" me importa un bledo!.

-Cassidy.. – Illa se sento en la silla—niña, no entiendes nada, si fuera solo por eso, no te hubiera enseñado todo lo que sé.

\- Aun asi madre, esta vez si participare a voluntad propia, no te preocupes me esforzare al máximo, y veras como Lancer y yo salimos adelante. Sin embargo….. será sin tu ayuda.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me niego rotundamente a pertenecer aca, este lugar me mata, nunga salgo afuera, necesito otro lugar madre, me quedare aquí solo por hoy.

-¡Estas loca!, ¡este siempre ha sido tu hogar, si ahora eres asi, una chica de buenas maneras es porque yo te crié!—Illa prácticamente exclamó deseperada—¡no hagas que piense que todo lo que hice por ti nunca tuvo sentido, por favor!.

-Madre, tu no tuviste la culpa, es decir—Cassidy empezó a ahogar su propia voz- .. ¿la guerra del grial te cambio?, tu también merecías una linda infancia, lo… siento.. por eso ahora me esforzare por ganar esta guerra.

Se acerco a Illa lentamente y puso su mano en la cabeza.

-No te guardo rencor, eres mi madre después de todo, pero hay cosas que debo hacerlo sola, en el fondo ya has pensado sobre esto ¿no?.

-¿Cómo dices?—Illa se le oia triste.

Cassidy suspiró.

-Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas hace un momento, es que creo que vi la luz y por fin entendí el porqué de tu "enseñanza especial", querias que madurara, y que mejor forma que mostrarme lo duro que es este trayecto, me has convencido…

Dejo de acariciarle su largo blanco cabello, dio media vuelta e invocó a su servant.

-¡Lancer!.

El servant apareció en medio de un humo blanco que se disipó poco a poco. Aun estaba débil, se notaba por sus pequeños rasguños, y su rostro cansado, pero su vigor en la voz estaba intacta.

-Me mando llamar, master?.

-Mañana nos iremos, por favor levántame temprano.

-Irnos, ¿A dónde?.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a su madre. Ella la había bajado, al parecer entendia perfectamente la situación, el piso se hallaba húmedo, y el rostro de Illa también, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Iremos a otro lugar a entrenar Lancer, lejos de mi madre, ella no debe involucrarse en esto, es mi lucha, mi meta..- se volvio para mirar a su madre por unos segundos y suspiró-... mi problema.

Cassidy aparentaba seriedad, Lancer la miró firmemente, esperaba que sucediera algo en el rostro de ella.

Y sucedió algo, Cassidy seguía en su posición firme, pero se le caian las lágrimas, realmente aquel discurso propio, su total desahogo la habían afectado, realmente amaba a su madre, mucho, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo que ella tenia que vérselas sola en esta guerra, asi que cuanto menos comunicación entre ellas, mejor, ella podría crecer y desarrollarse mas rápido.

-Madre, no volveré hasta que halla pedido mi deseo al grial.

-Nunca hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, Cassidy.—Illa había cambiado de actitud, se limpio las lágrimas y puso un rostro afable y sereno. Es tu decisión hija, no me puedo oponer, has madurado un poquito ahora mismo- le sonrió.

Cassidy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo madre me iré a dormir.

-Antes espera hija, solo déjame enseñarte algo, será la ultima cosa haga por ti. – Illa prácticamente le imploró.

-Cl.. claro madre—Cassidy se hallaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su madre, había olvidado totalmente que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de ahogarla.

La llevó afuera cerca del lugar de la batalla que tuvo su servant con rider.

Un sonido estridente llegó desde lo lejos, como explosiones y golpes que se extendían mas alla del puente rojo.., hacia mucho viento.

-Parece que hay una pelea alla—Cassidy señalo.

-Si, eso creo-. Illa caminaba delante de su hija, luego se volvió a una distancia prudencial.

-Hija esta será la ultima técnica que te enseñe—le sonrió—no te preocupes, tengo la esperanza que tu aprenderás magia de curación y demás cosas por tu cuenta, esto no tiene nada que ver con ello.

-¿De verdad?—Cassidy lucia sorprendida—pero todo lo que me enseñaste…

-Este tipo de técnica es especial contra masters, no contra servants.

-¿Cómo asi?.

-Veras, esto lo aprendi por mi cuenta, y es momento que lo sepas, una técnica infalible que permitirá matar a un master en cuestión de segundos.

Cassidy la miraba de reojo.

-Ahora te hare una demostración—Illa explicó.

Rapidamente corrió hacia ella y generó 2 circulos de energía que generaron una pequeña explosión, el humo que causo hizo que Cassidy se tapara los ojos por unos instantes, luego sintió algo detrás.

Era su madre.

-¡Madre, ¿Qué estas…?!—Cassidy exclamó, realmente no era nada sorprendente hacer ese tipo de "técnica", ¿Qué era lo nuevo….?.

-No te muevas hija, o moriras.. –Illa hablaba tranquilamente.

Cassidy no entendia porque hasta que su madre hizo un pequeño hechizo.

\- Cryst caleidoscopie…- pronunció

Esto genero un pequeño espejo que enfocó perfectamente la espalda de Cassidy, y que ella podia verla claramente.

Lo que vió la sobrecogio de terror.

Su madre había cogido algo realmente importante del cuerpo humano, era una vertebra de la columna cervical, la había cogido de tal manera que estaba levantada y se vislumbraba plenamente lo que parecía ser la vertebra mas grande y que comunicaba la cabeza con el cuerpo en si.

-Si te das cuenta Cassidy, la forma de cogerlo debe ser rápida y concisa, mira como estoy agarrando este hueso, ahora mismo—Illa la miró fijamente- te la puedo desencajar, si esto sucediese, moriras…

La soltó y el hueso desaparecio bajo su piel.

Cassidy observo bien, si había logrado retener esa imagen pero no por querer aprender, sino por la forma tan grotesca como se vislumbraba, cayó al suelo, anonadada y con miedo. ¿Qué rayos era ese tipo de tecnica?.

-Recuerda que un master es… al fin y al cabo un ser humano, que puede morir por cosas convencionales, asi que en esta guerra todo vale,¿lograste verlo?.

-S….s…si … madre—Cassidy aun seguía en shock.

Su madre la levanto y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Esto es lo ultimo, aprenderás lo demás por tu propia cuenta, solo te deseo suerte, mañana no me veras, tu te iras sola, nadie te despedirá, esperaré tu regreso.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Cassidy al final la abrazo y lentamente entraron a la mansión.

A pesar del suceso realtivamente extraño que ocurrió, a Cassidy no le afctó el sueño en lo absoluto, llego a dormir bastante bien, al dia siguiente y a puntual hora, Lancer la despertó, silenciosamente empezó a empacar sus cosas junto con él.

-Master- Lancer hablo claramente, su mirada se habia tornado preocupada- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces?.

-Si.

-Su madre la quiere mucho.

-Lo se.

-Ademas esta mucho mas segura aquí.

-También lo se.

-Entonces, ¿Porque se emepña en dejar este lugar?- Lancer habia cerrado una de las maletas de Cassidy.

Cassidy lo observó muy queda y luego siguió empacando el resto de sus pertenencias.

-Hay algo que no he probado aún.

-¿Eh?.

-No he probado lo que es la vida realmente, el dolor de perder, la furia, la tristeza, es decir, todas las cosas negativas, se que si aprendo de ello sere aún mas fuerte, ya no me preguntes nada Lancer, mi decisión esta tomada.

Lancer no le contestó, terminaron rápidamente de empacar todo y salieron por la puerta principal.

Nadie los detuvo al salir, no habia nadie, ni su madre, ni las sirvientas, tal como lo dijo ella, no iba a retenerla.

Ahora Cassidy miraba al horizonte, imaginando el futuro que los deparaba.

* * *

Leo yacia postrado en su habitación, la fiebre seguía en aumento, y al parecer nada indicaba que dejaría de subir.

Lily estaba a su lado, se presionaba los puños, he intentaba permanecer calmada.

"No te preocupes estará bien…. a lo mucho podría llegar a tener algo de fiebre….",esas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza. Algo de fiebre no indicaba para nada que fuera algo tan grave como ahora.

Lily se mordió un labio. "Esto es malo…., no puedo hacer nada de todas formas, maldición", había traido un cubo de agua helada, y le había pasado en algunos momentos un paño helado, pero nada, no había quien bajase esa fiebre.

Lily se sentía impotente, este era una lucha interna, no podia participar naturalmente ni hacer nada por curarlo, era algo que tenia que resolver el mismo cuerpo.

"!Que rayos tuvo que ocurrir para que estuviese asi, Dios, si hubiese estado allí…..!"

La testarudez de su master había provocado su ruina, ahora mírenlo allí,en la cama, débil y enfermo, si ahora se lo propusiera, algún master atacaría nuevamente y … ahora si estarían perdidos.

"Voy a tener que luchar toda la guerra del grial prácticamente sola, si esto sigue asi". Cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente, "hasta ahora no lo acabo de entender, siempre haciendo las cosas por su cuenta". Lily se cruzó de hombros, sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer. "Mañana cambiaran las cosas".

De pronto Leo empezó a mover los labios lentamente, estaba murmurando algunas palabras que Lily no lograba entender, se acercó mas para escucharlas.

-No… he….con..se…guir- Leo murmuraba lentamente.

-¿Eh?.

-El…. End….endy….mión—Leo culminó sus pequeñas palabras extrañas con esta última aun mas rara.

-¿Endymión?—Lily lo miró- ¿Qué es eso master?-pensaba sacarle algo en su convalecencia.

Pero no dijo más, se cerraron sus labios y asi permaneció unos instantes.

Luego empezó a convulsionar.

Parecia que un torrente de agua helada le hubiera caído, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y sentía como su pulso aceleraba. Lily se sorprendió y preocupó.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

El temblor en su cuerpo se hacia cada vez mas intenso, estaba claro, la fiebre había alcanzado su punto culminante. Si permanecia asi, seguramente terminaría afectando al cerebro de una manera irreversible.

"!Rayos!, piensa… piensa Lil…. ¡Ah rayos, ese bendito nombre…!, debo pensar en algo pero ¡ya!"- Lily aún no se decidia.

De pronto se acordó de la frase que le dijo aquella desconocida. "Solo mantenlo caliente si llega a tener escalofríos".

Aunque realmente daba desconfianza, no tenia mas opción, hizo desaparecer su armadura y espada, y poniéndose una bata de dormir se metió dentro de la cama donde yacia Leo.

Con sus manos termino de taparse con el, se dio vuelta y lo observó por unos instantes, aun seguían los escalofríos, supuso que para ver mejoras tendría que esperar.

Luego se le ocurrio una idea. "Tal vez si lo abrazo…., ¡rayos!", Lily lo observó nuevamente. "Compartiríamos el calor juntos, seria lo mejor!...".

Se mordió los labios y se sonrojo algo. "!No definitivamente ya hice bastante aquí, suficiente que este a su lado!".

Miro al techo, sabia que ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, en su mente deseaba profundamente que no hubiera un servant enemigo merodeando afuera.

Luego lo volvió a mirar. "¿Que quisiste decir con Endymión,master?, no lo comprendo, y estoy seguro que tampoco me lo explicarías…" Lily lo siguió mirando, ahora parecía que había bajado en algo los temblores, aunque apenas era perceptible.

Suspiró y luego cerrando los ojos, lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Solo será por una hora, solo por una hora,…. Solo por una hora, tal vez.. si me tuviera confianza… entonces lo haría con gusto… pero…". Lily aún seguía sonrojada.

Los senos de ella chocaron con la cabeza de Leo que en estos momentos estaba en otro mundo.

"Solo una hora, una hora, luego ire a mi habitación, en … una hora … todo estará bien".

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, y esperar y esperar.

Asi se quedo un tiempo con él, abrazandolo firmemente, ¡no iba a permitir bajo ningún motivo que su master muera!.

Esperar, y esperar.

Se le cerraban los ojos, el sueño le ganaba, dormir le haría bien a ella, ya que le permitía conservar su fuente de mana.

Pero le aterraba si es que dormía y no despertaba hasta el dia siguiente, entonces si su master lo viera allí… la que se armaria.

A su mente llegaban también aquellas revistas de carácter dudoso y que mostraban escenas impúdicas, que le causaban una gran repulsión, realmente se le habían quitado las ganas de abrazarlo.

Pero tenia que hacerlo,ese era su deber como servant, por lo pronto darle algo de calor.

Y seguir esperando, los segundos transcurrían, luego eran minutos, se completo la hora… y luego muchas mas.

Ella ya estaba dormida, Leo hace rato que había dejado de temblar ahora parecía que dormia profundamente junto con ella, con la cabeza en su pecho, incluso se acomodó mejor luego pues pensaba que tenia una pequeña almohada al lado. Estaba sonriendo.

Y pronto amaneció.

Lily fue la primera que abrio los ojos, lentamente levanto medio cuerpo de la cama y observó la ventana que daba a la calle, al parecer había llovido, pues se veía todo mojado por afuera. Tuvo una pequeña duda, al parecer el árbol que había visto ayer claramente ya no se vislumbraba, tal vez lo había visto desde otro ángulo. Se sentía bastante comoda y tranquila.

Luego miró hacia abajo.

Leo había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba boca abajo y seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Lily lo miró seriamente, suspirando. "Felizmente sigue dormido, dije una hora y ya amanecio, ¡tsk!, mejor me retiro de aquí….". Lily lentamente se incorporó, se ajusto la bata que la tenia algo suelta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir…

-Cierra bien antes de salir..- una voz algo somnolienta se oyó tras ella.

Se quedo como piedra. Se volvió lentamente mientras una de calor se concentraba en sus dos mejillas.

-Ma… ¡master!...- trago saliva mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento , Lily no te quería sorprender, te agradezco tu ayuda…

-¡No… tiene que agradecerme… master… ¡- Lily seguía sonriendo, pero ahora si que estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia donde esconder la cabeza.

-Oh, es verdad – Leo se sentó en la cama, ayer llovió mucho y se empezó a filtrar algo de agua en la habitación asi que…

-¿Eh?—la forma por la que Lily lo decía hacia parecer que esperaba lo peor.

-..Asi que te cargue hasta tu habitación—Leo sentenció con ello a su servant.

Lily no respondio, ¡con razón se sentía tan comoda, si era su propia habitación!, el la había cargado hasta allí, eso quería decir…., "ok Lily solo hay una manera de salir de esta situación",pensó.

-Master- el rostro de ella se calmó y se torno serio, ahora si realmente cambio su expresión, o hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para cambiarlo, de una cálida a una totalmente fría- necesito hablar con usted, espéreme afuera.

-Vaya- Leo se restregó los ojos- ¿Desde cuando un servant manda a un master?.

-No se lo tome asi master, por favor, es algo de vital importancia.

-Bueno, pero espero no sea muy largo, ya sabes que hoy ire a "trabajar"- Leo la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

\- No demorara mucho.- con esto cerro la conversación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Leo se quedo mirando la puerta por un momento, luego se estiro y bostezo.

"Supongo que hoy escuchare algo importante". Miro a su cama y sonrió un poco."Que bien se siente dormir asi, me pregunto si querra de nuevo hacerlo.", se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego torno su rostro sombrio y frio, "pensar en estas cosas me separan de mi verdadero objetivo, solo el destino dira". Se levantó y se dispuso a cambiarse.

* * *

En el cuarto día de la guerra del grial...

En la ciudad de Fuyuki, en uno de los suburbios bajos y dentro de un pequeño edificio, cerca del centro de la ciudad...

-¡Mierda, esto no puede ser!- alguien furioso lanzó una silla de madera tras la pared.

Golpeo furiosamente con los puños, la pared misma, hasta que hizo sangrar sus nudillos.

-¡Porque maldita sea porque!

Una sombra que yacia al lado de el, empezó a tomar forma, hasta que apareció la silueta bien formada de una mujer.

-¿Qué le sucede, master?.

-¡Mi hermana, maldita sea, mi hermana se esta muriendo de hambre!- el chico se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

La silueta no decía nada.

-¡Necesito hacer algo pronto, pronto, mierda!.

El chico se sentía impotente, pateaba las sillas, seguía golpeando la pared con las puños ensangrentados.

-Master- la silueta por fin habló- en mi opinión pienso que debería concentrarse mas en la guerra del grial…

-¡Esa no es una opción Caster!- el chico se volvió violentamente- ¡no lo es!, mira .. intente hacerlo, ¿no vistes como nos vencieron aquel chico estúpido junto a su servant?, ¡nos acabaron humillando!.

-Hay veces master en que es mejor perder…

-¿Eh?, mira Caster no te estoy culpando, ahora no tengo cabeza para eso- aunque con esa mirada claramente mostraba lo contrario- debo encontrar algo de dinero. ¡Lo poco que le robe al idiota no me duro ni para un dia, y encima huí como una rata!.

-Tu hermana siempre tiene hambre.

-Es verdad- el chico se sento en el sofá y trató de calmarse- voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas, realmente.

-Si usted lo dice.

-¿Es que, que mas haría?- lo miró consternado- ya conoces a mi hermana, su enfermedad le esta afectando mucho y no puede estar en un cuarto con mucha luz, es muy sen…

-Si ya la he visto- Caster se apoyo en la pared que daba a un armario marrón y se cruzó de brazos- pero ¿sabes?, si ganamos la guerra todo esto acabará.

-Si…, ganar la guerra.

-Eres un buen master, Krieger, además me he dado cuenta que tu cantidad de mana es suficiente para mi, por lo que deduzco que debes ser un buen mago, ¿puedes hacer taumatargia?.

-No creo, he practicado algo de magia básica, pero no se mucho….

-Hay que explotar esa fuente que mantienes, según me contaste cada cierto tiempo tienes una "explosión de energía", ¿algo asi lo llamabas?.

El chico se levanto del sofá y se paseó nervioso por la habitación-

-Si, ya te dije que un dia tuve una gran fiebre y prácticamente me desmaye cerca del patio trasero, fue extraño- se llevó la mano a la cabeza- pensaba que mi cerebro explotaría.

-¿Y fue cuando hubo una tremenda explosión?.

-Si algo parecido, bueno los vecinos de mi apartamento llamaron a la ambulancia y la policía—se cruzó de hombros y se esforzó en recordar- pensaron que era un ataque vandálico que hacían esos gansters contra el estado, ya sabes se la tienen jurada.

\- Ok, pienso…- Caster alzo sus grandes ojos azules y sacudió su cabello- que hay algo malo en tus circuitos mágicos, no quiero decir, que es algo bueno pero a tan grande escala que se vuelve malo.

-¿Eh?.

-Parece que tus circuitos mágicos generaran magia a grandes proporciones, cuando eso ocurre, llega un punto donde el cuerpo físico ya no puede resistir tanta cantidad de magia junta- explico Caster- cuando eso pasa, ocurre un "desborde de energía".

-Realmente de eso no se nada, pero si esto me ha pasado algunas veces.

Caster caminó hacia el y lo cogio de ambas manos, su cabello azul se hizo notar.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, debemos aprovechar eso, eras casi una fuente de mana infinito, un caso muy extraño- le sonrió y arqueó las cejas un poco- si continua esto, tu cerebro se freirá, tus circuitos no resistirán tampoco por mucho tiempo, debes estar constantemente expulsando tu energía, ten eso en mente Setsu Krieger.

Setsu se solto rápidamente.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

-Pues… si tu tal vez….

Una voz de la habitación próxima se hizo notar.

-¡Oni—chann!

Setsu cambio rápidamente su expresión, de algo tranquila a un estado de frenesí.

-¡Mierda, se ha despertado, me va ha pedir algo de comer, ¿Qué hago?!- lloriqueó.

-Nada master, si desea buscar comida, yo le ayudaré.

-No tengo dinero…

-No importa, soy su servant y lo ayudare tengo una idea.

-O…ok- visiblemente nervioso el chico entro al cuarto, el cual se hallaba en una gran penumbra.

-Ja… Jane, hermanita… - Setsu se aproximó a su habitación.

-Hola oni-chan- dos brazitos se movían en la oscuridad, por su tamaño se notaba que debía tener entre 10 y 12 años, tosió un poco y habló con voz un poco afónica.

-¿Has traido algo de comer?.

-Justo iba a salir a buscarlo- rió nerviosamente-iremos con mi amiga, no te procupes, volveré pronto.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ella en la oscuridad sonrió.

-Te espero entonces.

Se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación, Caster lo esperaba afuera.

-Ok, haremos lo que tienes en mente, pero ¡oyeme bien!, esta vez y si funciona, prometo que me someteré a tu idea de aprovechar mis habilidades, ganaré esta guerra y rescatare a mi hermanita de la oscuridad.

-Dalo por hecho- Caster sonrió, mostrando sus hermosos dientes. – cuando ganemos se solucionará todo.

No contestó, Setsu se puso un abrigo y junto con Caster salieron apresuradamente de la habitación, el día recién empezaba.

* * *

_**Agradezco muchisimo que me sigan en este fic, :), para los que se preguntan por el tio "gil", pues... no crean que lo he dejado en el tintero, es para mi un servant muy versátil y el más fuerte(se supone), pero pues, los mejores se hacen esperar no?, :D, bien hasta el próximo cap.**_


	14. Capitulo 14: LA PRIMERA TAREA

_**Pues bien, hola de nuevo :D, eh estado abstante atareado ultimamente, cosas del trabajo y eso pero bueno aqui un cap mas, ya estoy dejando algunas pistas, saquen sus conclusiones :). Nos vemos...**_

_**CAPITULO XIV LA PRIMERA TAREA**_

* * *

Leo se aproximó hacia el patio trasero, donde su servant Saber la esperaba.

Lily, lo miro seriamente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Sígame por favor.

Leo la siguió sin reclamar nada. Caminaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Lily lo llevo a una habitación con un piso de madera lustroso y donde hubiera podido servir perfectamente para un dojo de artes marciales.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Lily…? – inquirió Leo.

Lily miró frente a frente a su master, era hora de decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Master, ¿se acuerda el primer día en que nos conocimos?.

-¿Cuándo casi muero?- Leo casi hablaba de broma- ¡Claro, como olvidar eso!

-¿Sabe perfectamente entonces para qué es un servant, no es así?

-Si lo sé, para ganar la guerra del grial.

-Está hablando muy ligeramente master, eso es solo una idea superflua.

-Pero es el objetivo principal, ¿no?

-Es verdad, pero debe tener algo en cuenta, un servant no sirve realmente si no se hace un TRABAJO EN EQUIPO- Lily puso especial énfasis en estas tres últimas palabras.

-Oh, bueno eso ya lo sabía.

-¿En serio lo sabía usted?- Lily le hablo formalmente, evitando a toda costa que Leo piense que solo está reclamando como una niña caprichosa.

-Sí, lo sabía.-Leo lo reconoció.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué sigue sin confiar en mi master?, siempre desea hacer las cosas usted, solo, me deja aquí sin más, y hace su vida tranquila y normal como si fuera esto un juego…

Leo la miro lentamente, su mirada tranquila ahora era torva, estaba en sus momentos de disgusto.

-Cuanto desearía yo porque la vida que tenga fuera mil veces aburrida y sin nada que hacer.

-Pues yo lo estoy viendo desde ese punto.

Leo se aproximó hacia ella en 3 pasos exactos.

-No me conoces, no sabes de mí, no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar, en resumen, no sabes nada- Leo habló secamente.

-Por eso mismo master- exclamo Lily alzando aún más la voz- no estoy de acuerdo que se guarde usted solo las cosas, por ejemplo, ayer mientras usted enfermaba, yo lo ayudaba y….

-Ya te agradecí esta mañana, ¿deseas que me arrodille también?, ¡te voy a recompensar, rayos!- Leo empezaba lentamente a enfurecerse.

-… en plena convalecencia- a Lily no le afectó en nada la forma como lo miraba Leo- habló acerca de algo, el "Endymion", ¿Qué es eso?.

Leo solo atino a quedarse serio, su ofuscación inicial desapareció, cerró los ojos lentamente.

"Mierda, la he cagado…"pensaba.

-¿Puede decirme a que se refería con eso?.

-Solo te puedo decir una cosa Lily- Leo intento responderle- si te dije algo ayer, olvídalo.

-¿Lo ve?, ahí está su desconfianza…

-Es algo que no podrías asimilar, al menos no rápidamente, eso que dices es algo netamente mío y no deberías inmiscuirte, lo siento Lily- Leo bajo la cabeza un poco-pero no me puedo permitir contarte nada privado.

-Ok- Lily tampoco deseaba enemistarse con el- pero ya que no piensa colaborar por ese lado, ¿no podría al menos llamarme si se encuentra en peligro, tiene 3 commands seals sabia?.

-¿Te refieres al tatuaje que tengo aquí?

Y se arremango la camisa celeste con la que vestía ese momento, dejando ver claramente el símbolo que le daba derecho a la guerra del grial.

-Sí, puede usarlo para invocarme rápidamente…

-De acuerdo, Lily, lo hare si estoy en peligro.

Ella lo miro de reojo.

-Me está mintiendo..

-No, esta vez no.

-Si master, lo veo y al parecer su forma de mirarme pareciera que fuera de pena.

-No es pena, Lily, siempre miro así, ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

-Como sea master, es momento de que le enseñe un par de cosas.

Se aproximó a una esquina de la habitación, allí había 2 espadas de madera y que se usaban para kendo.

Le tendió una a Leo y mantuvo la otra para sí.

-Le demostrare que no soy un servant cualquiera.

-Lily, yo ya te dije que podría confiar en ti por lo de Caster ¿lo recuerdas?, no me hagas hacer esto, llegare tarde…

-Cinco minutos- Lily le mostro a Leo la palma de su mano- solo cinco minutos.

-¿En verdad te deseas medir conmigo?, mira que no me gustan las espa…

-No interesa master, solo será una vez- Lily se puso en guardia.

Leo miro al cielo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sostuvo su espada firmemente.

-No se puede evitar, lo haremos a tu modo- Leo agachó un poco la cabeza y la miro frente a frente.

-Gracias, master- Lily había cambiado totalmente su actitud, parecía alguien a quien le hubiesen hecho una afrenta.

-Comencemos- Leo ordenó.

Hubo un instante de duda, donde ambos se miraban como esperando quien de ellos se lanzaría primero al ataque, un análisis rápido se podría decir.

Luego ambos rápidamente corrieron al encuentro, con ambas espadas firmemente levantadas.

Lily ataco primero, blandió la espada contra su rostro, la velocidad fue tal que Leo a duras penas logro hacerse hacia atrás.

"Es muy rápida", pensó, "debo tener más cuidado".

Leo intento una finta, se agachó y tomando impulso salto con la espada e hizo un corte horizontal, hacia el estómago de Lily.

Pero ella lo bloqueo fácilmente, luego, haciendo girar su espada como si fuese una gran lanza, lanzo una fuerte estocada sobre Leo, el cual cayó al piso fuertemente, le había dado cerca al hombro izquierdo.

Leo haciendo una amortiguada, se levantó. "Mierda, sigue siendo rápida", miró su propia espada, "no puedo usarla bien".

Haciendo un dribble, desapareció rápidamente de ella.

"Lo que haces Leo, es similar a un Accel, pero no creas que te has salvado de mi"-pensaba Lily

Leo apareció a su costado y apuntó con su espada nuevamente a su pecho y con mucha fuerza la blandió.

Nada, Lily había logrado esquivarlo, también podía driblear rápidamente.

-¡Master!- Lily apareció tras él, Leo se volvió rápidamente-¡Ahora iré con todo!.

Leo la miro unos instantes luego Lily dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Tempest!- gritó.

Ocurrió algo, ella misma seguía allí pero empezaba a desvanecerse, como si empezara a volverse invisible.

"No, no es eso, ¡mierda!"- para Leo era muy tarde.

Fue cuando ella apareció frente a él en un santiamén. Leo no estaba en buena posición…

Y con gran fuerza descargó la espada de madera sobre su hombro, este se rompió fuertemente y Leo dio varios pasos hacia atrás, si bien el daño no era grave, el dolor era realmente atroz, se llevó rápidamente la mano al hombro, aun así salto hacia ella cuando aún seguía mirando su espada rota, el también descargo un fuerte mandoble hacia su rostro.

Pero no llego a acertarle, pues ahora yacía en la posición donde antes la imagen de ella desaparecía.

-¿Qué .. fue eso?-Leo pregunto.

Lily lo observo, ahora estaba llena de confianza.

-Tempest, master – Lily iba explicando- es una técnica de clase Saber que consiste en dejar una "huella" de tu presencia por unos cuantos segundos, el siguiente ataque puedes usarlo a través de una "sombra" tuya pero que golpea como una original, intentaste atacar a mi "sombra" cuando debiste ver mejor.

Leo suspiró.

-Eres una chica con muchos recursos Lily, me has convencido en cierta forma, pero…

Leo cogió su espada y se la lanzo a ella, Lily la cogió con una mano.

-¿Master?.

-Yo no soy bueno usando espadas- crispo los dedos e hizo tronar su cuello un poco.-¿El segundo round por favor, todavía no pasan los 5 minutos?.

Lily sonrió, por fin la había tomado en serio.

-Como desee.

Una súbita subida de adrenalina empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Leo, como siempre, a él le gustaban los desafíos, si bien no tuvo buena oportunidad con Cadmio, no dudaba que si hubiese estado en mejores condiciones, él podría haberse llevado la pelea.

Leo empezó, ahora hacia dribbles más osados y agresivos, logrando posicionarse casi en todos lados.

"Ahora si está yendo en serio", pensaba Lily, "pero….".

Por un segundo lo vio, ¡estaba a su izquierda!, rápidamente descargo un corte horizontal en dirección a su rostro, sonó un fuerte ¡crack!.

Al principio Lily se preocupó, el golpe fue realmente brusco. "¿Lo abre herido?", pensó por un instante.

Pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Leo había logrado capturar la espada, ¡con los dientes!, apretaban fuertemente la madera y se negaban a soltarlo, ahora tenía ambas manos libres.

Y los uso como el siempre solía hacerlos.

Solo un par de golpes basto, para mandar a Lily al otro extremo de la habitación. Boto la espada lejos y se lanzó en su persecución., le brillaban los ojos.

-Aun te falta Lily, tienes mucho orgullo y una buena espada, pero…

Como un padre golpea a un hijo cuando se porta mal, en la cogió del cuello, al lanzo contra el piso y luego con un fuerte derechazo en la mejilla, la mando a rodar, nuevamente hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

-Sin tu espada no eres absolutamente nada, tu espada es tu brazo, pero hace poco te la he mutilado, dime ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Leo ahora se veía como un ser omnipotente, inalcanzable, al lado de Lily.

Pero era cierto en parte, Lily era una buena espadachina, no precisamente una luchadora profesional.

La espada aun yacía lejos de ella, al verla rápidamente uso su habilidad.

-¡Tempest!- grito.

La sombra se dirigió rápidamente hacia la espada de manera, pero Leo ya la había aventajado.

Tomo la espada y con una sola mano, la partió en dos, cogió ambos pedazos, y luego los piso con fuerza hasta que se hicieron inservibles.

-Acepta tu derrota Lily, han pasado 4 minutos.

Lily no se amínalo y volvió a usar "Tempest", lo cual genero una sombra dispuesto a atacar.

Leo la esquivo sin problemas y usando ambas manos y con ayuda del suelo, se dio un impulso descomunal hacia la imagen que se desvanecía lentamente, no volvería a errar de nuevo.

Preparo los puños y soltó un golpe directo hacia el rostro de Lily.

Pero la imagen se había disuelto en su totalidad.

Lily yacía a sus espaldas y aprovechando esa situación, cerro su puño que tenía el guante de metal y descargo un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de su master, prácticamente la habría desencajado si no hubiese sido por el segundo golpe que Leo mandó directo al estómago de Lily, que, con un fuerte zumbido hizo que perdiera aire y cayera, rendida por fin, a los pies de este.

Leo solo la miraba, sus ojos seguían brillando, algo maniático y psicópata sobresalía en su rostro, siempre se ponía así cuando había ese tipo de retos, le sangraba un poco la nariz.

Luego se calmó casi al instante, sus pupilas volvieron al azul común y todo su cuerpo misteriosamente ahora se veía un poco más delgado, le tendió la mano a Lily y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Usted gana master, al parecer no soy perfecta- Lily agacho la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Nadie es perfecto, Lily, además si hubieses usado tus verdaderos poderes, esto se hubiera prolongado más- Leo se rasco la cabeza- yo por ejemplo también cometí un grave error.

-¿Error?.

-Tienes razón Lily, debemos trabajar en equipo para ganar- Leo parecía bastante apenado.- Te prometo que hoy será el último día en que te encuentres sola.

-Master, le agradezco por eso pero…

-Solo será por este día, usaré un command seal si te necesito, créeme.

Lily lo miro algo consternada, luego sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Su risa era realmente linda.

-Entiendo, supongo que nada se puede hacer para remediarlo.

Leo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, bien… es hora de que me vaya.

-Cuídese master- Lily se despidió con la mano.

-Ok, hasta la noche entonces.

Lily no respondió y se esfumó, entrando así a su estado etéreo.

* * *

-De acuerdo ¿cuál es tu plan Caster?- Setsu prácticamente hablaba con sorna. Caster no se amínalo.

-Dígame master, ¿Qué tipo de magia domina más?.

-Eh… veamos- Setsu empezó a cavilar- pues supongo que los 4 elementos de la naturaleza.

-¿Se sabe los 4 elementos?-Caster lo miraba con algo de admiración.

-Sí, pero no me creas la gran cosa, lo básico nada más.

-Ok, sin embargo podemos aprovecharlo al máximo…

-¿Cómo así?.

-Ya le dije master- prosiguió Caster sin inmutarse- sus circuitos generar constantemente grandes cantidades de mana, solo falta encender el interruptor que permita usarla sin restricciones en sus pasos más básicos de magia.

-Pero en realidad, no tengo un dominio completo Caster…

-No hace falta- Caster iba delante, mientras Setsu la seguía, pronto estuvieron en la plaza principal, que era realmente grande, muchas personas yacían allí, estaba adornada de una gran pileta, y tres querubines que sostenían 3 vasijas que arrojaban el agua hacia la piscina.

El gran edificio del alcalde se mostraba solemne en la plaza y daba una apariencia de poder infinito, era como si estuviera en otro nivel social.

-El maldito edificio del alcalde- Setsu murmuraba visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Problemas en este país?.-Caster preguntó.

-Sí y bastantes, no contentos con tener una jauría de gansters por las noches, tenemos a nuestro "ladron alfa", el malnacido alcalde Hiroshi Gecko.

-Ou… lo que has dicho es muy grave- Caster a pesar que le seguía la conversación, no se le notaba interesada en lo absoluto y solo aparentaba.- no conozco la verdad a ese alcalde, pero a la "jauría de gansters" que tu mencionas, los he visto pululando todas las noches…

-¿Estuviste afuera en las noches Caster?- Setsu estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Debo cuidar a mi master de trampas no?- Caster lo miro casi con ligera convicción- mejor estar atenta que nunca…

-Supongo que tu habilidad de cambiar de apariencia te hace pasar desapercibida.

-Si…, aunque en realidad ser un "viejo sabio" no me quedaba en lo absoluto- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y rio un poco.

-Ya veo…- Setsu no le halló el chiste.

Caster se puso seria.

Bien aquí estamos.

Setsu se paró frente al lugar que le mostraba ella.

-Este lugar se me hace conocido…-dijo Setsu, el sitio era claramente una pequeña fábrica, presumiblemente automotora pues había un parque a su izquierda que suponía que almacenaba los vehículos, sin embargo estaba abandonada.

La fábrica en si estaba abandonaba, grandes sellos de "clausurado" estaban por todas partes, algunos ya casi rotos lo cual denotaba que la intervención de la alcaldía había sido hace mucho.

Setsu no lo pensó dos veces antes de increparle a Caster.

-¡Que carajos es esto Caster!- exclamo- ¡este es la boca del lobo!.

Caster no respondió, pero abrió mucho los ojos, se sentía en ese rato muy contenta.

-Eso mismo master, aquí es donde hacen sus transacciones los gánster más fuertes de la ciudad, bueno.. En realidad dentro de la fábrica.

-Sí, si si- hablo despectivamente Setsu- ¡pero ese no es el punto!, ¿Qué deseas que haga yo?, un mísero semi-mago en este lugar, ¿Eh?.

-Aprenderá a usar su magia básica, transformarla y aprovecharla, ¡venga master!, ¡Aquí puede practicar mucho y además….!.

-¡Que!- Setsu estaba para nada a favor con la propuesta de Caster.

-Ellos tiene dinero…, eso puede pagar un buen hospital….

Setsu la miró por unos instantes, no quería rendirse por nada…

-El dinero se consigue pero…

-¿Sabe lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente master para mantener viva a su hermana?- Caster pregunto rápidamente.

Setsu se calló de pronto y frunció el entrecejo, esa pregunta había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Si… lo se… -respondió nervioso.

-¿No se siente mal por lo que hizo últimamente?-inquirió Caster, abriendo aún mas sus ojos azules.

-Yo…. – Setsu no sabía que responder.

Caster se acercó lentamente a su oído y dejo fluir la siguiente frase:

-Ha sufrido mucho, lo he visto adolorido, nervioso, triste y sobre todo desesperado, tanto así, que me vi obligada a intervenir, pero el costo de mantenerla viva fue muy alto para ti, y no estabas preparado para asimilarlo, toma esto como un pequeño regalo de parte de su humilde servant…

Setsu se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabía muy bien lo que había hecho los anteriores días, esas cosas atroces que no deberían ser mencionadas, ni siquiera de broma, solo fueron tres días, ¡solo tres! Y aun así recordaba todos los hechos, uno por uno, ¡su cerebro no aguantaría otro día como esos nunca más!.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!- Setsu rápidamente se sacudió del shock en el que había estado- entiendo perfectamente la situación, aunque soy realmente un cobarde, ¡esto lo hare por mi hermana!.

-Bien entonces creo que todo está claro- Caster sonrió, en su rostro había bastante paz- debo hacer los preparativos necesarios.

-¿Preparativos?- pregunto Setsu que no entendió su significado.

Caster tomo la mano de su master y juntos se teletransportaron dentro de la fábrica, pasando el cerco de seguridad y algunos muros.

-Hoy master, antes del toque de queda, habrá un intercambio- Caster miro fijamente a Setsu.

-Intercambio de…

-Armamento y servicios.- Caster prosiguió- en el mundo gánster, siempre hay "trabajillos" que se hacen entre clanes, obtener cosas de contrabando, drogas, y un largo etc, todo ello demanda dinero.

-¿Cómo sabes todo es?- Setsu estaba sorprendido.

-Krieger... Krieger… - Caster ondeó su dedo aparentando inteligencia- como le decía, averiguar ciertas cosas no son nada difíciles para mí, así como para un assasin por ejemplo, o un saber también.

-Ya ya, no me martirices ¿ok?- Setsu se sentía inferior y adopto una postura defensiva- continua…

-Ok tengo una táctica que nos permitirá obtener ese preciado dinero- se frotó las manos.

Setsu aparentaba no tener mucho interés en el asunto, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que significaba obtener "dinero".

-Explícame todo- fue la orden del master de Caster.

Desde la misma fabrica, y cerca de la entrada principal, una sombra observaba y escuchaba lo que hablaban ambos, ninguno de los dos se percataron de su existencia.

* * *

-Llegas tarde- Sion Carusso se cruzó de brazos, tenía una expresión fría aunque no estaba rígida del todo.

-Lo siento…- Leo la miró a los ojos casi sin inmutarse- .. tuve un pequeño lio.

-Supongo que tu "amiguita" no te dejaba salir ¿eh?- la voz de Sion se relajó pero estaba claro que quería ver sangre.

-Algo por el estilo.

Sion suspiro mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura.

-Ok.., te lo paso esta vez, pero realmente no soporto ver gente tardona por aquí, si digo 8am, es 8am, no ocho y uno, tampoco me gusta excusas de que "el tráfico", "justo me detuvo la policía", "mi mama estaba enferma", "se fue la luz y mi reloj digital se reinició",etc,etc,etc.

-De acuerdo- Leo empezó a sentirse algo incómodo, en realidad no le gustaba pero nada que alguien le controlara todo, por supuesto ella no era su mama.

-Sígueme.- Sion le ordenó.

Leo obedientemente la siguió. Estaban ya en el piso inferior, el lugar secreto del clan gánster.

Mientras seguía a Sion, rápidamente empezaron una ola masiva de saludos y cumplidos.

-¡Eh Sion, para cuando unas "fuercitas" ¿Eh?, avísame!- uno de ellos grito.

-¡Sion!, mi amiga te desea conocer, dice que eres su "fuente de inspiración", y te quiere agregar al Facebook…

-Sion, ¿Para cuándo otra pelea similar a la última que tuviste con "El extraño"?...

Habían apodado a Cadmio como "El extraño". Leo les hecho una mirada algo molesta.

-¡Eh Sion, no es justo…., yo quería ser tu guardaespaldas personal….!- uno de más al fondo grito como loco.

Sion solo avanzaba, haciendo caso omiso a todos los gritos y demás cosas.

Leo solo los observaba de reojo, habían miradas de todo tipo, risueñas, de admiración, de sorpresa, eh incluso si… miradas de desprecio hacia el mismo, seguro que lo querían matar, por haberles arrebatado la oportunidad de convertirse en un guardia personal.

Se pararon frente a una puerta que yacía a las espaldas del anfiteatro.

-Bien Leo, espérame aquí que me iré a cambiar- indico Sion.

-Como quieras.

Cerró la puerta tras sí, Leo se quedó a esperar naturalmente, de momento se ensimismo en sus pensamientos.

"Este tipo de sucesos no los había planeado, me estoy desviando mucho de la guerra del grial, esperemos sea solo por un día, aunque sea su guardespaldas personal, podre llevarme a Saber y así estar más seguro, uno nunca sabe"-pensó.

Luego se acordó de la pregunta que Saber le hizo, realmente se lamentó el haber hablado así en la noche.

"¿Qué es el Endymion?"…

Leo solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió:

"Ella no debería preocuparse tanto por mí, la pregunta que me hizo me ha dejado en jaque, ¡mierda!, algún día de estos voy a tener que hablar, y si lo hago….".

Leo empezó a caminar pensativo alrededor de la puerta.

"Esto está mal, muy mal, no debo permitir que alguien me ayude con esto, sin embargo, ya es mi segunda vez que ocurre".

-¿Nervioso en tu primer día eh?- una voz se oyó muy cerca de él.

-¿Eh?- Leo se volvió rápidamente.

Frente a el yacía un joven, de alrededor de 18 años, lentes oscuros de sol, terno muy elegante y cabello crispado. Se veía bastante jovial y alegre, ni siquiera tuvo que esperar la pregunta clásica "¿Quién eres?", se aproximó hacia Leo y le tendió la mano.

-Ritz Carlton, un gusto- estrechó fuertemente la mano de Leo.

-Leo… ehmmm, Leo- atino a decir algo sonriente.

-¿Leo Leo?, ¡eh buen apellido!- Carlton no dejaba de observarlo alegremente.

-En realidad me encanta tener mi apellido en secreto.

-¡Oh bueno!, son cosas tuyas.

Miro a la puerta por un rato y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Esperas a Carusso?.

-Sí, ya van cinco minutos creo…

-Las mujeres son así, pero… - Carlton levanto el dedo índice- Sion bate el record de feminismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto maquinalmente Leo apoyándose a la pared.

-Ella es demasiado explosiva, manipuladora, infantil, y un laaaargo etc.

-Eso no es feminismo…

-Solo intenta ser algo machista y veras hasta dónde puede llegar su ideología feminista.

-¿Y para que haría eso yo?.

-No lo sé- Carlton se rascó la cabeza- pero ¿sabes?, antes de que llegues, ella parecía mostrar algo de interés en ti.

-¿Jo, enserio?- Leo ni se inmutó.

-Sí, supongo que después de tu primera tarea te pondrá las cosas más difíciles.

-Difíciles… - Leo aparentaba interés.

-Algo así me dijo- Carlton se apoyó también en la pared- trata de llevarte bien con ella.

-Supongo…, será depende de la situación, no pienses tampoco que le voy a hacer caso en lo que sea.

-Muchos de aquí lo hacen, harían lo que sea por ella.

Leo bajo la mirada.

-A eso se le llama un perfecto arrastrado.

-Ja ja ja- rio de buena gana Carlton- acabas de mencionar la frase favorita de Sion.

-Pero es la pura verdad- Leo sacó la cruz de metal que tenía en su bolsillo y empezó a mirarla.

-¿Cristiano eh?.

-En teoría si- volvió a guardar la cruz- digamos que soy "alguien" que hace las tareas de Dios- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de soslayo, esperando su reacción.

No se hizo esperar.

-En serio, Leo tus bromas no son para nada buenas.

-No soy especialista en bromas, tampoco me encanta que me bromeen.

-¡Hey hey chico rudo!- Carlton lo miró sonriente- mira amigo, realmente yo tampoco soy así, trato de llevarme bien con todo el mundo, aunque cuando estoy con Carusso, la piel se me eriza y me pongo más serio que…

-¿Mas serio que que cosa Carlton?- una voz fémina se hizo oír tras ellos.

-¡Ah….. Nada nada Sion!- Carlton se hizo a un lado y rio nerviosamente.

Sion había cambiado su ropa a una más juvenil, ahora llevaba un short corto con zapatillas sport, una gorra azul también y que la hacía resaltar bastante con el pelo negro que llevaba amarrado, un pequeño polo apretado azul y que no llegaba a la cintura, mostrando perfectamente el ombligo.

-Como siempre Carlton, paras de estupidez en estupidez –Sion la miró serio por un momento.

-¿Siempre vistes así para reuniones importantes no?, como siempre dando la contra.

Sion le seguía mirando serio, pero luego no pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Luego corrió hacia Carlton y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Leo fue espectador de como un oso abrazaba a un bebe, claramente el tronar de todos los huesos de Ritz, y también sus lamentos:

-¡Si, Sion…. Baja…. Bájame ya!- Carlton tenía los ojos casi en blanco.

Sion esperaba siempre el último momento y lo soltaba, Carlton cayó como un fardo en el piso y empezó a toser.

-Venga ahora viene el beso, ¿ya sabes no?.

-No… tengo… fuerzas- Carlton seguía en el piso sin mover un musculo.

-¡Debilucho!- Sion lo miro por un instante, de ahí sonriente se volvió hacia Leo.

-¿Bien en todo caso, podrías hacerlo tú?- Sion le pregunto casi alzando la voz.

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué te bese?- Leo la miro sorprendido.

-No te.. Preocupes- Carlton todavía respiraba con dificultad- el beso es un golpe, golpéale en la mejilla.

-Ah… eso- Leo parpadeo.

-Exactamente, ¿o que pensabas?.

Leo sonrió, por su mente sabia rápidamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Ok, eso significa que si te doy un golpe hasta aquí acaba la tarea de Carlton ¿no?.

-Exactamente- Sion dio saltitos, "si parece una niña en realidad"-pensó Leo.

-Ok prepárate que ahí voy.

Sion cerró los ojos y enseño la mejilla derecha.

Leo se preparó, bajo el puño lentamente, este empezó a brillar un poco, se cargaba de energía.

-¡Ahora!- Leo disparo el puño frente a la mejilla de Sion.

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

Sion había logrado cogerlo por la muñeca, había esquivado el golpe y ahora tenía una mano sobre el cuello de Leo que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

-¿Sabes?- decía -tienes agallas de atacarme con magia.

-Viste bien ¿eh?- Leo sonreía- ¿creíste que te golpearía así sin más, sabiendo que no puedes recibir daños físicos?.

-Je- Sion lo miro lentamente- eres muy interesante….

Lo soltó, y luego dándose media vuelta le ordeno a Carlton:

-Necesito que traigas a 20 de nosotros, iremos a la fábrica, a hacer el intercambio.

-¿Vamos a ir a la misma fabrica?- dijo Carlton.

-Si al mismo, a mí ya me llego la notificación.

-¿Notificación?-Leo preguntó.

-Sí, del clan Out of Magic, Therion siempre ha tenido intercambios con ellos.

-¿Así?

-Aunque nos tienen envidia- Sion sonrió- es un clan sin magia, pero sus armas anti magos son muy eficaces, mis hombres generalmente necesitan ese tipo de armamentos.

-Ok –Carlton hizo una pequeña reverencia- como desee.

Sion hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, luego volvió a mirar a Leo.

-Carlton no pertenece a este clan, sin embargo le encanta servirme, ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo- Leo seguía aburrido mirando al techo y bostezando.

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos y ya estaban las personas designadas para el intercambio, Leo, Sion, Carlton y el resto del equipo se dirigieron a la fábrica, donde les esperaba el otro clan.

* * *

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, cuidense y hasta luego :)**_


	15. Capitulo 15: FOUR ELEMENTS

_**Hola a todos :D, bien vuelta una pequeña actualización a mi fic, espero les guste, estoy intentando seguir mi ritmo de un cap por semana, creo que este es larguito.!Ah ! tambien digamos que la pelea en este cap la base en el soundtrack de AudioMachine - Mea Culpa, pueden buscarla en youtube si lo desean, no creo que pueda poner urls jeje. Bueno cuidense!  
**_

_**Capitulo 15 "Four Elements"**_

En pleno vehiculo.

-¿Asi que iremos a comprar armamento antimagia cierto?- Leo masticaba un pan que le habían dado hace poco.

-Exacto- Sion miraba a travez de las lunas polarizadas del vehiculo mientras bostezaba- un par de cositas y ya..

-Ni tanto asi- Carlton también masticaba un pedazo de pan- ya se a que exactamente vas, este tipo de encarguitos son tan fáciles que realmente no seria necesario tener a la "líder de Therion"- se volvió a Leo- ¿A que no sabes para que va?.

-Ni idea.

-Carlton, "i'm watching you"- Sion lo miró atentamente- mide tus palabras….

-¡Bah!, ¡ni que fuera extremo!- exclamo Carlton- mira resulta que el clan "Out of Magic" presenta una líder también muy peculiar…

-¿Oh, a que si?- Leo parecía algo interesado.

-Si, y aunque parezca mentira – miro a Sion que ya le echaba las manos encima, se pego a Leo y le susurro al oído- ah sido la única que ha podido vencer a Sion en su propio terreno…

-¡Carlton te he oído, ahora vas a morir!- Sion bromeaba pero hablaba tan en serio que Leo por un momento pensó que lo haría pedazos.

Lo cogió por la cabeza y empezó a apretarla fuertemente.

-Sion… ok… Sion… me … rindo- Carlton volvia a perder aire. Esta vez Sion lo solto rápidamente.

-Bue…-se cruzo de hombros- al final te saliste con la tuya.

-¿En serio te venció?.

-¿Quién, ella?, ¡ah!-Sion trataba de no tocar el tema- ¡era una tramposa!, tiene un accel terrible y con su arma, la "Dragunov Ultimate", es capaz de tumbarse un tanque entero….

-Oh, con un arma, ya veo… -Leo la miró tranquilamente, de ahí sonrió- realmente me has sorprendido.

-Ja, lógicamente estaré pidiendo revancha, no va a quedarse tan tranquila luego, he mejorado mucho- Sion se levantó y adopto la postura de un emperador, mientras sonreía.

-Justo hoy- aclaró Leo.

-Si, justo hoy- no parecía nada nerviosa ni asustada.

-Cuando ella perdió- Carlton se acomodo en su asiento- estaba loca por dar revancha.

-Ya te dije que fue trampa ¡idiota!- barbotó Sion.

-Ok como digas jefa.

Sion suspiró, en ese momento alguien abrio la pequeña ventana interna del auto que comunicaba el conductor con los pasajeros.

-Sion hemos llegado.

-Muy bien, chicos, es hora de trabajar- se puso unos lentes de sol y bajo del coche junto con los demás, se contaban 24 personas en total, todas portaban armas de fuego, excepto Sion, Carlton y Leo.

-¿No llevas algún arma, Carlton?.

-¿Para que?, soy mago de todas formas,aunque solo sea de apoyo… je je- Carlton hizo una mueca de burla y siguió a Sion muy de cerca.

* * *

Ya era entrada la noche, casi a una hora antes del toque de queda en la ciudad de Fuyuki.

-Ok Master, esto es lo que haremos- Caster hablaba con Setsu – primero te voy a inducir en un estado de "desborde de energía"…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡estas loca!, ¡para que querria yo estar en ese estado!, ¡no sabes que tremendo dolor tengo cuando pasa eso!- Setsu ya estaba reclamando alzando mucho la voz.

-Sea paciente master… no he dicho en ningún momento que lo iba a dejar asi por mucho tiempo…

-No lo se Caster, es solo que aun me pongo nervioso cuando ocurre eso.- empezaron a temblarle las piernas un poco.

Caster lo observo pero no dijo nada, "si no fuera tan asustadizo…." Y sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando este en ese estado master- continuo Caster- podré absorberle parte del mana que emite.

-¿Eh?, ¿Estas hablando en serio Caster?- Setsu no se lo creía.

-Asi se aliviara usted y yo por mi parte podre usar mi….

-Noble Phantams, ¿no?- le interrumpió Setsu.

-Exacto, pero- Caster se estiró un poco y luego se acerco hacia Setsu y le toco el hombro.- este noble phantams toma tiempo, pero una vez invocado puede hacer muchu, y muuuuuuuucho daño.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?...- Setsu se llevo las manos a los bolsillo y agacho la cabeza.

Luego la miro, en sus ojos claramente sabia lo que iba a decir, la interrumpió casi al instante.

-¡Hey!, ¿No pensaras que yo …. me voy a enfrentar a….? ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños Caster!- Setsu se negó rotundamente.

¿Quién rayos sabia cuantos se iban a presentar a esa reunión?, en ese tipo de reuniones no precisamente eran personas, sino gente "ganster", asesinos sin misericordia que no dudarian ni un segundo en disparar si lo veían como alguien "malo", podian ser como minimo, 20 o 30 o quien sabe cuantos mas.

-No se preocupe master, también preveía eso.- Caster hablaba muy tranquilamente, era como si realmente hubiera analizado cuidadosamente la situación.

-¿Y entonces…?.

-Usted me dijo que sabia usar "Four Elements"…

-Si te lo dije,pero también te adverti que era solo lo básico, observa por ejemplo- diciendo esto, Setsu se alejo un poco de ella, dentro de la fabrica el suelo era de concreto duro, muy pocos faroles ilumbraban la gran explanada donde se veian grandes tuberías y maquinaria pesada, se suponia que pronto el lugar se convertiría en la sala de reuniones de los gasnters.

Setsu se ubico en el medio y extendió su puño derecho. Empezoó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, "respirar, inhalar, exhalar, inhalar,exhalar…." Pensaba.

De pronto empezó a concentrar toda su mente en su puño, realmente lo hacia con gran esfuerzo porque en un momento su rostro se había puesto al rojo vivo, gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas, su pelo estaba erizado y empezaba a jadear.

"Mierda, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba".

De pronto una pequeña llama, vacilante y minima empezó a despedirse de su puño, logro envolverlo casi todo.

-¡Excelente master, siga asi!- Caster le estaba alentando.

"!Callate y déjame concentramer, joder!", Setsu la maldecia en su mente.

Seguia esforzándose al máximo, de pronto, algunas rocas del piso envolvieron completamente el puño de fuego y formaron alrededor de el un pequeño anillo, parecía una representación del sol con una franja de asteroides pequeños.

-¡Vamos master, solo dos elementos mas!...

Setsu seguía intentándolo, pero al parecer su mente no soportaría mucho mas.

Una pequeña neblina se poso encima de su brazo, se hacia cada vez mas grande, de pronto se convirtió en unas pequeñas gotas de agua, había logrado condensar el aire húmedo que presentaba el lugar y extraido los atomos necesarios para la formación del liquido, el H2O.

"Ya casi no… puedo…" – Setsu estaba a punto de desfallecerse.

El pequeño chorro de agua, empezó a formar otro anillo alrededor de su brazo, estaba a punto de cerrarse.

De pronto el fuego se extingio, las piedras chiquitas cayeron al piso, el agua se chorreo por su brazo hasta alcanzar el codo, Setsu al fin se había rendido, cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-Maldita seas…., Cas…. ter, por… impulsar…..me a hacer… estas…. Ton….terías.

-No son tonterías master, me ha impresionado mucho, a pesar de ser lo básico si que fue increíble verlo.

-Ya ya, sigues… con tu sarcasmo habitual…- Setsu se paró y empezó a aspirar aire a grandes bocanadas.

-Pero no se preocupe master, tenga la plena seguridad de que no hara el ridículo frente a ellos.

-Ya te dije que no pelearía… contra ellos Caster, seria un suicidio tot…

-Le daré una mano –sonrio Caster mientras le tendia su mano izquierda, Setsu se levantó con dificultad.

Setsu no sonrió, pues de pronto oyeron multiples pisadas que venían del lado opuesto de la fábrica.

Rapidamente, Caster cogió a su master y juntos desaparecieron de su ubicación. Justo a pocos segundos, un tumulto de personas entraban a la explanada. Contaban hasta 30 personas, al parecer conversaban entre ellas.

-Y bien nenes, aquí estamos – una chica con ropa de medico se acerco hasta el centro de la explanada- supongo que Therion aun no ha llegado.

-Siempre han sido unos tardones- uno de ellos replicó.

-No es que sean tardones, es que ellos tienen su propio reloj…-mencionó otro.

Varios rieron de buena gana, hasta que una de ellas proliferó a viva voz.

-¡Ok!, chicos callaos- se ubicó al frente de la explanada junto a la "doctora".

Era una chica muy alta, por lo menos 1.80 m y de una tez muy blanca, tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un cabello largo y azul, lacio y sin adornos, vestida con un uniforme militar casi en su totalidad azul salvo por las franjas verticales blancas y que le hacían sobresalir la espalda y brazos, grandes botas, a pesar de tener rasgos finos, si se le cortaba el cabello , hubiese pasado por un hombre afeminado.

Y digo hombre porque incluso fumaba, además de que su postura era muy varonil, también portaba un gran arma, ¡y vaya arma!, era como un sniper muy grande y que solo se justificaba por el tamaño de su portadora, casi similares, era de un color negro con líneas de rojas como la sangre, los cuales rodeaban el rifle, con unos extraños símbolos, también portaban el símbolo claro de la hoz y el martillo. Simbolo de la madre tierra.

-Supongo que hay que esperar jefa, no nos queda de otra.

-Y bien Simca, ¿Qué es lo hacemos mientras tanto eh?- la "doctora" habló de repente.

-Ni idea- bostezó Simca lentamente mientras estrujaba el cigarro que se había consumido, en su propia mano.

-Eh.. jefa a mi me contaron que estaba en una revancha con la líder del clan Therion.

-¿Con quien?, ah te refieres a la debilucha de Sion- Simca no pudo evitar reir un poco-supongo que hoy me pedirá revancha, la envidia le corroe por todo su cuerpo, je je.

Golpeó el suelo con la culata de su rifle, este hizo un ruido extraño, como de un tanque cuando gira su cañon principal.

-Pero supongo que en estos días- la "doctora" empezó a revisar los alrededores- Sion debe haber cambiado, y mucho..

-Si, si si, tal vez, pero eso no significa que yo haya involucionado precisamente…

Uno de sus subalternos ellos saco un arma, era una pistola dorada y de un tamaño nada despreciable.

-El único problema- prosiguo este- es que estas armas no la afectan en lo absoluto, ¿Se acuerda usted?...-le pregunto a Simca mientras observaba el arma.

-Oh claro, ella parecía una inmortal ¿no?- el solo recordarlo hacia que Simca se pusiera seria, cogió otro cigarrilo de su bolsillo y empezó a fumar- le dimos con todo en esa pelea por el territorio del puente, balas, granadas, eh incluso un lanzamisiles, la maldita no se moría.

-Hasta que llegó usted…

Simca sonrio, le gustaba que dijeran eso.

-Si.. – tomando su arma la acaricio como si fuese su mascota predilecta- mi "Bebe", usaba proyectiles mágicos a demás de los convencionales, por eso gané..

-Aunque perdió su ojo izquierdo. - habló tímidamente uno de los del círculo.

Simca miro a este último con ferocidad.

-¡Quien pidió tu opinion estúpido!- le increpó.

El otro aturdido y con miedo se ubico detrás del grupo.

-De ahí vino la tregua y… todo se fue al carajo- otro de ellos mencionó.

-Si, por el imbécil de Gecko, parece ser que ese hijo de p… desea tomar plena potestad de la ciudad. ¡Ah por su culpa debo hacer este tipo de pactos con clanes que aborrezco!.

-¿Odia a Sion?.

-No –la respuesta fue bien clara- solo la aborrezco, como algo que no quieres tocar, digamos… como una araña gorda a la que no quieres aplastar con la mano.

-¡Eh bien dicho ahí!- la "doctora" sonreía pacíficamente.

De pronto se oyeron otros rumores y pisadas directamente de la esquina opuesta.

-Aquí están…. – Simca murmuro.

* * *

Cassidy caminaba lenta y pesadamente por la acera de una avenida poco transitada de la ciudad de Fuyuki, estaba empezando a llegar la hora del toque de queda, había caminado mucho, pero mucho debido a que la mansión einzbern a pesar de verse tan de cerca desde la misma ciudad, en realidad era un gran tramo de recorrido que no iba directamente, asi que a pesar de haber salido bastante temprano, ella tuvo un ligero retraso debido a estar un tiempo sentada por ahí descansando en unas bancas, luego comiendo, de ahí volviendo a caminar sin rumbo definido, siempre acompañada de su fiel servant Lancer.

-Master, al parecer hoy tuvo su dia de relax, ¿se esta preparando para mañana?.

-¿Eh?- Cassidy le sonrió un poco- pues… si, tampoco pensaba practicar precisamente hoy, creo que un dia de relax antes de ir con fuerza esta bien.

Lancer la observó, el pelirrojo no se convencia.

-Realmente con esa expresión suya no convence a nadie..

-¡Como es eso….!- Cassidy exclamo, de ahí tosio un poco- bien, ok…, veamos, creo que ya tengo mi itinerario de mañana…

-¿En verdad?, no le he dicho nada todavía, pero viendo que se acerca el toque de queda – dijo Lancer- me preguntaba ¿Dónde se iba a hospedar?.

-¡Oh, buena pregunta!- Cassidy respondió de inmediato- en realidad si tenia pensado un sitio.

Seguían caminando lentamente, hasta que de pronto se toparon con un hombre encapuchado que paso apresuradamente a través de ellos.

Cuando paso, aprovecho para levantarle la falta a Cassidy y tocar una de sus nalgas.

-¡Bonita cola nena!- el chico seguía avanzando rápidamente-¡trata de no ir con idiotas como el que tienes al costado!.

Cassidy se volvió y le increpó.

-¡Estupido malnacido, quien te has creido para hacerme…!

No termino la frase, Lancer estaba frente al hombre extraño, cara a cara, lo cogió por el cuelo y le quito la capucha, era un tipo bastante feo, se notaba que la droga había hecho mella en el, ojos desorbitados e incluso con una alitosis breve, Lancer lo detectó de inmediato.

-¡Date la vuelta y discúlpate!.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué mierda quieles estúpido?.

-¡Disculpate!-Lancer echaba fuego por los ojos.

Cassidy desde atrás solo actuaba como espectadora.

-Mira amio- ni siquiera podia hablar bien- mejor sueltam, que sio, te saco mi navaj y te la clavo en el vientre, ¿ok?- señalaba con el dedo el pecho de Lancer.

-¡Lancer… suéltalo!- Cassidy desde atrás hablo-!conoces las reglas!.

-¿Las reglas eh?- Lancer odiaba eso, no podia tocarlo de eso estaba seguro, no podia desvainar nada contra el para matarlo pues solamente podia matar servants o master.

Sin embargo no hablaba nada respecto a golpearlo.

Le dio un cabezazo muy fuerte en la nariz, aquel hombre cayo sangrando a borbotones mientras con una mano se intentaba tapar la herida, la droga que tenia había sido tan efectiva que solamente quedo en el suelo, inmóvil, sin soltar ni una sola lagrima.

-Vamonos, master- Lancer se acercó y la cogió por la mano fuertemente, siguieron avanzando.

-¡Lancer, porque hiciste eso!- Cassidy estaba bastante enfadada.

-¿Por qué crees tu?- el pelirrojo la miró tranquilamente.

No obtuvo respuesta, en lugar de eso, una exclamación.

-¡Lancer detrás de ti!- Cassidy le alertó.

Pero Lancer desde hace mucho que lo sabia, ya lo había visto de reojo levantarse, sacar una navaja de bolsillo y correr hacia el tan rápido como podia.

Sin embargo sabia muy bien que una navaja no tenia nada que hacer contra una daga militar.

Rápidamente y con un movimiento magistral, saco su propia daga eh hizo un corte al aire, justo en frente del osado que deseaba atacarlo por la espalda.

-Estúpido cobarde- atino a decir Lancer mientras lo miraba.

Aquel criminal aun sostenia la daga, pero ya no atacaba, lo miraba con unos ojos desorbitados, luego observó su propia mano.

Ya no estaba, se la había cortado.

En su lugar la sangre que caia hacia el suelo sin parar, empapaban su propia mano cortada que yacía en el suelo, con la navaja aun cogida fuertemente de el.

No lloró, no gritó, no sentía dolor, la droga aun seguía su efecto intermitente, solo se arrodillo y empezó a mirar su propia mano. La sangre no paraba de salir.

-¡Vamonos Cassidy!- casi fue una ordent del servant, Cassidy había cerrado los ojos en ese momento, algo le decía su mente que no debía abrirlos aun, a pesar de no oir ninguna exclamación de dolor.

Caminaron así hasta llegar al gran puente rojo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos, descuida el tipo estaba fuertemente drogado, dudo que nos reconozca para el dia siguiente- Lancer la miro cariñosamente, se le notaba algo asustada.

-Su.. supongo que tienes razón- en ese momento Cassidy no pensaba bien, estaba en una laguna mental.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que , pasándole la laguna, se acerco al borde del puente y observo por un rato el mar, Lancer estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Algo le recuerda el mar?.

Cassidy no respondio algunos segundos, luego atinó a decir:

-Si.. la tranquilidad…

-¿Tranquilidad?- pregunto Lancer.

-El mar es bastante tranquilo aquí, ¿no lo crees?, me gustaría ser como el mar, tranquila, tenue.

-¿Lo desea para poder tener un mayor control mágico?.

-En parte…, pero también para poder realmente portarme como deba en momentos de peligro, ya me conoces Lancer y sabes como actuo realmente, a veces con miedo, a veces con extrema violencia, ¡rayos!, ¡ni me entiendo a mi misma!- Cassidy golpeó levemente su cabeza contra el borde metalico del puente.

-No se exiga mucho, master...- Lancer se aproximo y puso su mano en el hombro de Cassidy.

-Deje que todo fluya, no intente pensar ahora mismo como desea ser, vera que si es lo que menos le preocupa, mas fácil será conseguirlo…

-Es que realmente es muy difícil para mi- exclamaba Cassidy como queriendo increparle algo a el.

-Si, lo se.. pero ya le digo que es lo minimo que debe preocuparse.

-Lancer… yo te conozco, se tu verdadero nombre, en realidad eres..

-Si, lo sabe- le calló Lancer – si se da cuenta también yo necesitaba estar calmado en momentos de tensión, usted sabe muy bien eso.

-Si, y es por eso- Cassidy recuperó su aplomo habitual- que deseo que tu me enseñes, a mantenerme en calma y al final convertirme de lo que soy ahora….

Diciendo esto se volvió y activando su circuito mágico, genero una gran explosión en el mar mismo, elevándose un gran chorro de agua a varios metros de distancia, varias personas se acercaron a ver el extraño suceso. Cassidy termino de completar la frase:

-… ha convertirme en este mar, tranquiloy sereno, mi madre me lo dijo, también su propio hermano, solo falto yo..

-Ya veo- Lancer se puso serio, luego sonrio- será un placer master, servirle de ayuda.

Cassidy le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

-Ahora… que ya es de noche, se exactamente donde podremos hospedarnos.

-¿Dónde ?- pregunto Lancer.

Señalando con el dedo apuntó a la colina del frente.

-Por ese lugar se llega a la casa del hermano de mi madre, Shirou, lo mas probable es que este deshabitada, asi que usaremos ese lugar- sonrió.

-Pues no puedo objetar nada al respecto, solo la seguire donde me ordene- Lancer hizo una reverencia.

* * *

Los murmullos pararon cuando ambos clanes se miraron cara a cara, al parecer con cierto recelo.

-¡Aja!, ¡no me equivocaba, chicos ante ustedes nuestra mas grande piedra en el zapato!- Simca dió un paso adelante- ¡les presento a Sion Carusso de Therion!.

Sion ni se inmutó, dando un paso adelante y menciono:

-Y sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí Simca Amanova.- Sion le miró fijamente, ahora si parecía una líder de clan.

-Venga nena, estamos aquí para el servicio de intercambio, asi que terminemos con esta buena mierda de una vez – Simca dejó su arma al cuidado de uno de sus guardaespaldas, apago su cigarro pisándolo y luego haciendo señas, mando a traer la mercadería.

-Recuerda que también hoy tendró mi revancha- Sion no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿revancha has dicho?, no estoy para esas niñerías por favor…- Simca cogió la gran maleta que portaba su guardaespalda, la tendio en el piso y la abrió apresuradamente, dentro de el un gran arsenal de armas, todas eran mágicas,pistolas, escopetas, metralletas, un lanzamisil, todas de un grueso calibre, y listos para el combate.

-Aquí esta tu mierda, realmente creo que quieres hacer una guerra civil ¿no?- Simca se paró y volvió coger su arma.

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben Simca, deberías tener mas cuidado o podrias quedar ciega.

-¿Ciega yo?, ¡jajajaj!- Simca rio con ganas- mejor no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?, ahora dime, ¿Dónde esta la "pasta"?.

Sion hizo una seña, uno de sus ayudantes trajo en total 3 maletas, al abrirlas miles de yenes yacían en cada una.

-Sera cuestión de contarlas- uno de ellos habló.

-Cuentenlas rápido y nos vamos de aquí.- Simca ordenó.

-No sin una revancha- Sion se aproximo hacia ella.

Mientras algunos contaban el dinero, los demás habían sacado sus armas y apuntado hacia Sion.

A su vez los del equipo de Sion apuntaron su arsenal de armas a Simca.

Leo miraba todo ese escenario con intranquilidad, "estos gánster se manejan asi siempre, no hay ninguna confianza entre ellos, ¿y realmente Sion pide su revancha en esta situación?, ¡rayos!", Leo no portaba arma pero ya había levantado sus puños por si esto se salía de control.

-Hey no te preocupes- Carlton que estaba a su lado, le susurró- siempre han sido asi, al final nunca se llega a concretar esa revancha….

-¿En serio, y porque?- Leo le devolvió el susurro.

-Ocurren varias cosas…, cosas de mujeres, ya sabes…., creo que es el destino el que no quiere.

Leo miro a Carlton y sonrió un poco.

-En cierta forma, Sion desea realmente su revancha, para demostrar que si perdió la anterior fue solo un golpe de suerte, pero aun así Simca es muy fuerte.

-¿Simca?.

-Si, debes tener mucho cuidado con ella, jamas falla un tiro, incluso aunque estuviese en un tanque superpesado,ten en cuenta eso, los obstáculos no valen, su arma es realmente un mounstro, combinando con ella se vuelve realmente una abominación.

-Oh, bueno, gracias, lo tendré en mente.- dijo Leo.

La conversación entre Carlton y Leo terminó, pero de una manera brusca, en el momento en que ambas se miraban fijamente, se realizaba el conteo del dinero y se iba probando las armas, algo sucedió.

Un chico se paro en medio de los dos bandos, las piernas le temblaban y parecía a punto de orinarse encima.

Era Setsu.

-¡Un infiltrado!- grito uno de ellos.

Todo el mundo se volvió para verlo. El primero en hablar fue Leo.

-¡Hey… tu aquí te nuevo!- exclamó.

-¿Lo conoces?- Sion le preguntó.

-Si, no se preocupen, realmente debe haber entrado aquí sin querer, es asustadizo en extremo, ¿no lo ves como esta?, parece que se va a desmayar.

Setsu alzo la voz y aun asi temblando gritó.

-¡A todos, …. Y que quede… claro, me llevare el dinero de esas maletas….!- gritó entrecortadamente.

Muchos se miraron, Simca y aquella "doctora" también, no sabían si sorprenderse o reírse.

Al final hicieron lo último.

-¡Chico!- grito la "doctora" - ¡al parecer deseas demostrar tus agallas!.

-Para tu mala suerte- Sion se aproximó un poco hacia el- este tipo de reuniones son privadas, asi que si hay alguien que se infiltra aqui …

\- … se le asesina sin mas y se continua con nuestros asuntos- completo Carlton.

Setsu estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. "Espero que sepas lo que haces … Caster, aun no le encuentro sentido a esta mierda", pensaba.

Simca hizo un ademán a uno de sus subordinados.

-Acercate y dególlalo, que nadie oiga que estamos acá o la armada del estúpido de Gecko puede aguarnos la fiesta.

-Como desee jefa- hizo una reverencia y se acerco caminando hacia Setsu.

"!Mierda, ya se acerca, apurate Caster, que vas a hacer mierda, sácame de aqui!, Setsu retrocedió poco a poco.

Fue cuando de pronto algo ocurrio en su cabeza, empezó a sentirse mal, puso ambas manos cerca a las orejas y empezó a tambalearse, empezaba los primeros síntomas de fiebre.

-Eh, jefa- el tipo se detuvo- ¿Qué le pasa a este esperpento?.

-Ni idea, de repente tanta emoción le esta haciendo ponerse enfermo- Simca cogió otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y empezó a fumar.

Cayo al suelo y empezó a convulsionar, no gritaba, lloraba o intentaba hablar, simplemente giraba de un lado a otro realmente parecía que en cualquier momento le explotaría la cabeza, tenia venas cerca de el y en sus manos.

El tipo se acerco y trato de cogerlo, tan fuerte era su convulsion que le costo mucho siquiera levantarlo a medio cuerpo.

-¡A carajo, lo que me estas causando imbécil!- reclamó.

De pronto empezó a brillar, parecía energía de mana pura.

Leo lo observo, su brillo era cada vez mayor, y sus movimientos mas bruscos, las venas parecían casi salir de su piel hasta que de pronto se oyo un alarido procediente de Setsu.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- el sonido se extendió por toda la fabrica.

Sion exclamó:

-¡Pareciera que va a explotar!- grito- ¡todo el mundo atrás!.

Todos los hombres de Sion corrieron a ponerse a salvo, sin embargo el clan de Simca permanecia allí mismo, pues ella no había dado la orden de retirada.

-¡Ah rayos, Sion típico de ti, cuidando siempre a tus niños!- sonreía Simca- bueno, dejenos a los verdaderos adultos el trabajo sucio, ¡eh tu!- le gritó al subordinado inicial- continua mi orden.

-Si jefa.- había retrocedido de un salto pero al ver que la situación no iba mas alla de un grito ensordecedor, tomo confianza de nuevo y se aproximó.

Al final, al parecer solo era un grito de muerte, pues el cuerpo del chico dejo de brillar, las venas anteriormente bien pronunciadas, habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y la boca abierta, el subordinado se agacho para verlo bien.

-¡Simca este tipo ya esta muerto!- exclamó, parándose le propino una fuerte patada al cuerpo que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡Entonces disaparale!- dijo Simca- ya se acabo la diversión- parecía apenada.

El hombre saco un revolver convencional y apunto hacia su rostro.

Detrás de un pilar que se ubicaba al fondo de la fabrica y a varios metros del conglomerado de gansters, Caster vió que ya era el momento propicio.

"Master, al final el mana que pude absorberle en medio de su convulsion no fue suficiente, necesito mas, lo siento… pero tendre que usarlo mentalmente para que pueda seguir despierto, y asi seguir absorbiendo su energía"- Caster abrio los ojos que empezaron a brillar, y con un dedo apunto hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Setsu.

Lentamente, el victimario preparó el revolver, sono el ¡click! Del martillo al ser levantado, y apretó el gatillo.

La bala salio pero solo hizo un pequeño hueco en el piso.

Setsu había recobrado la conciencia, ahora cogía a su verdugo desde el cuello, le temblaba la mano pero no era de miedo.

Era de un frenesí constante.

Salía fuego de sus manos, un pequeño pero muy poderoso tornado del mismo elemento termino por calcinar totalmente el cuerpo de su victima, pues ahora si se habían invertido los papeles.

La "doctora" abrio desmesuradamente los ojos:

-Lo…. Que.. mo ¿no?- parecía amedrentada.

Las cenizas que quedaban de lo que antes era un ser humano se esparcieron por el aire y desaparecieron en un santiamén.

Setsu aun de pie les echo una rápida mirada, sus ojos rojos como fuego y su apariencia animalezca amedrentaba y mucho. Mirando al cielo, abrió la boca y emergio un sonido infernal, mientras por su brazo izquierdo se aglomeraba una cantidad anormal de agua, y por el derecho fuego. Simca gritó de pronto.

-¡Es un mago de clase A!,!Todos para atrás!.

Rapidamente el resto de hombres se replegaron y sacaron rápidamente sus armas mágicas.

Setsu por su parte golpeo fuertemente el piso, este temblo y genero multiples trozos de piedra que formaron un gran anillo alrededor de el, además el aire se volvía cada vez mas denso y lo envolvía como una sabana blanca.

Leo lo miro visiblemente sorprendido. "Con que tenia su propio as bajo la manga", empezaba a entusiasmarse.

Varios hombres de Simca dispararon sus balas mágicas, lógicamente tenían que haber surtido efecto contra el, deberían haber podido acabarlo en un santiamén.

Pero no sucedió., las balas eran desviadas, los proyectiles chocaban contra la dura roca y perdían eficacia, el agua envolvía las balas de grueso calibre y los hacían trizas, el fuego hacia estallar los proyectiles mas lejanos a su rango, en resumen, una defensa inexpugnable basado en 4 elementos.

-¡Mierda no le hacemos nada!- gritó uno, ni aun disparando a ráfagas de metralla mágica podían rozarlo siquiera.

-Eso es lógico- Sion desde el otro lado intento mantenerse calmada- sus proyectiles son antimagia, no antimateria, los elementos son materia en si, no pueden destruirlos, deben tener algo mucho mas fuerte.

Sion hizo una señal y trajeron un lanzamisiles "tomahawk", lo cargaban dos hombres con serias dificultades.

Leo los observó estupefacto, " En que momento, trajeron algo como esto...".

-¡Leo!- gritó Sion- ¡distraelo mientras Carlton y yo preparamos esto!, ¡Simca, ayúdame aquí también!...

-¿Yo, ayudarte?, ¡Estas loca!- Simca rio, - esto lo arreglo ya mismo.

-¡Espere jefa, no se esfuerze!- uno de ellos gritó mientras no dejaba de disparar.

-¡Lo mataremos por usted!- agregó otro.

Varios dejaron sus armas mientras corrian hacia el blandiendo katanas birllantes. Debian cortarlo a pedazos, en total eran 10 hombres.

Leo por su parte corria hacia Setsu rápidamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún.

-"Esa es una barrera perfecta"- pensaba Leo-" pero aun asi debe tener su punto débil".

Se ubicó detrás de el, para observar hasta donde llegaba la barrera.

Para su sorpresa cubria todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, el mismo Setsu se volvió rápidamente al sentir su presencia.

"!Mierda, me ha notado!"- Leo se cubrió los brazos esperando recibir sus poderosas llamas.

Pero en vez de eso Setsu, apuntando con su mano a Leo, hizo un pequeño chasquido, provocando un remolino de aire que se estrelló contra los brazos de este, mandándolo despedido contra el muro próximo, el aire no se iba y prácticamente taladró el muro de una manera brutal, dejando a Leo al parecer inconsiente, en un profundo agujero y con los brazos aun en posición de cobertura.

Sion que había visto todo no pudo evitar exclamar: !Mierda, dije que gane tiempo, y es lo primero que falla, estúpido imbécil!, ¡Carlton…. ¿Cuánto falta?!.

-Por este lado esta bien – exclamó Carlton- solo falta el proyectil , ya lo están cargando…

-¡Muy bien, apresúrense!.

Los diez hombres que portaban las katanas saltaron hacia el como una manada de lobos hambrientos, Setsu no los esquivo y tampoco al parecer intento hacer algo para defenderse, solo los espero con su "barrera perfecta".

Se estrellaron como moscas ante una pared de acero, Setsu cogio a uno y con un corte limpio usando su brazo de agua, le volo la cabeza, otro había logrado impactarle la katana, pero para su mala suerte dio un la dura piedra donde se incrustó.

El anillo de rocas que giraba a una velocidad mounstruosa, le arranco ambos brazos, Setsu volviéndose y oyéndolo gritar de dolor, uso un pequeño impulso de aire, le hizo un corte profundo en la carótida y de paso haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Los 8 restantes habían salido despedidos hacia varios metros a la redonda, el aire era muy fuerte allí., sin embargo no se asustaron y se levantaron para continuar la lucha.

Uno de ellos lanzo su katana frente a Setsu, este se la devolvió justo en la zona de la entrepierna, otro salto hacia el y empezó a dar tajos, partiendo un par de rocas, vio un pequeño agujero entre ellas.

"!Alli!"-penso este –y realizó el tajo final justo en esa zona.

Pero no llego a terminarlo, dos grandes piedras sacadas del suelo en ese instante lo habían aplastado, quedando solo como recuerdo de su intento, el brazo con el que estaba atacando.

Los que quedaban, no se aminalaban y seguían peleando, por todos los frentes, Setsu siguió mirando al grupo de gansters. Luego empezó a caminar.

Como si no le importara los ataques que recibia empezó a aniquilar todo ser vivo, creando tornados por la izquierda, lanzado hielo en forma de flechas a la derecha, usando el viento de frente y de paso calcinando a sus últimos atacantes por la retaguardia, el fuego era tan fuerte en su magnitud que no dejaban ni siquiera un cuerpo físico al que velar.

-¡Mierda viene para aca, que hacemos Sion!- gritaron sus hombres.

-¡Carlton!- grito Sion.

-¡Jefa, a un lado!-grito Carlton.

La zona de la fabrica se había convertido en un infierno, el poder de Setsu era abrumador, formaba un carrusel de cuerpos ensangrentados, atravesados por flechas de hielo, aplastados contra la dura piedra, o estrujados por los tornados de viento, ya lo habían pagado bastante caro los hombres de Simca, y ahora iba a los de Sion.

Cuando Sion se hizo a un lado, el gran misil tomahawk hizo su aparición, realmente no tenia nada que envidiar a un misil de submarino.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Sion.

El misil se disparo, un poderoso cohete se dirigió en la posición de Setsu, que tranquilamente lo veía llegar.

Setsu solo estuvo parado frente a el por uno segundos.

Luego levantó su mano y la hundio fuertemente en el suelo.

El misil lo toco y estallo generando una gran explosión, todos salieron disparados a varios metros, tal fue el poder de impacto. El humo que genero estuvo allí algunos minutos.

Sin embargo una gran fuerza de viento lo disipó.

-¡Mierda, no le ha hecho nada!- Carlton estaba molesto.

Setsu ahora parecía mas un golem de roca- se había cubierto con grandes bloques de piedra, lo que lo hacían ver como 3 veces su tamaño normal.

Salto rápidamente y cayó sobre los hombres de Sion, aplastó a 5 y, con un soberano golpe, terminó mutilando a otros 3 mas, Setsu se había convertido, de un cobarde a un asesino serial en cuestión de minutos…

Setsu gritó esta vez, poniéndose justo en medio de todos de otro fuerte salto, luego usando su poder, se liberó de todas las piedras que poseía, lanzándolas furiosamente en diferentes direcciones.

Muchos corrieron a ponerse a salvo, pero fueron aplastados sin misericordia de una manera horrible, había bastante sangre por doquier, cuerpos desmembrados y aplastados.

Sion había sido una de las pocas sobrevivientes, corrió hacia el rápidamente, sabia que no podia tocarlo tan facilmente, sin embargo al ser magia de tipo materia al menos no debería afectarle ambos elementos.

Corrio hacia el cuando lo tuvo algunos metros, saltó y se preparó para un ataque a profundidad usando su pierna.

Setsu se percato de ello y levantó dos grandes piedras y como si fueran platillos las junto fuertemente donde yacia Sion.

Pero no le afecto en lo mas minimo, esta vez Setsu se movio, la pierna de Sion se estrelló contra el suelo que generó una gran onda, eh hizo un gran forado en el mismo, se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente.

Setsu alzo ambas manos y junto aire y fuego conjuntamente, sabia bien que el fuego si podia afectarla, ya que no era un ataque físico en si.

Disparo un poderoso tornado en dirección de ella, Sion lo esquivo fácilmente, pero no se percato del aqua que yacia cerca de ella.

Como si fuese un pulpo la cogió y la mando a volar lejos, cerca a unos barriles de gasolina.

Con el brazo en el cielo genero una gran bola de fuego y lo lanzo justo allí. El minimo contacto con los barriles causaría una gran explosión.

Ocurrió exactamente lo esperado, una gran llamarada de fuego se extendió por todo el lugar, todos los barriles explotaron a la vez, cuando se disipo todo no había rastro de ella.

-¡Maldita sea!- Simca se sento en una piedra mientras sacaba un cigarro-¡voy a tener que hacer esto sola!, Trisha, perpara el "Ubercharge"- miro a la "doctora".

-Ok…- bostezó un poco.

Setsu se volvió, ahora se dirigía hacia Simca.

De pronto una mano salió desde el fondo de la tierra, una cabeza se descubrió.

-No pensaras escapar tan rápido de mi ¿eh?- Sion sonreía malévolamente.

Levantando la palma de su mano, solo basto un golpe para romper su defensa.

Pero Setsu, también sabia lo que hacia.

Juntando ambos brazos genero un fuego intenso alrededor de su cuerpo que hizo que Sion dribleara rápidamente para evitar ser quemada.

Pero si había llegado a tocarla, tenia ligeras quemaduras en su espalda, estaba furiosa.

Rapidamente se volvió hacia Setsu, este la miró por encima del hombro, nuevamente gritó y corrió hacia ella con velocidad, ella lo esperaba pacientemente, faltaban pocos metros para acercarce.

"Ven a mi estúpido",los pensamientos de Sion estaban bien enfocados.

Setsu había preparado dos grandes esferas de agua que formaron un hielo con multiples puntas, listos para traspazarla.

De pronto y antes de que llegara, varios hombres lo detuvieron a la fuerza, con la velocidad tremenda que hizo disipo en parte su propia defensa.

-¡Jefa, lárguese de aquí, nosotros le detendremos!- gritaba.

-¡Estupidos ustedes, váyanse ahora….!- gritó Sion

Setsu los miro por unos segundos, luego junto su puño de fuego y roceo una llamarada entre ellos, no fue mucha pero los consumio al instante, sin dejar nada de ellos, sin gritar o lanzar una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Has visto eso Trisha?- Simca preparaba su poderoso rifle para disparar.

-Si..- Trisha vestida de doctora, se acercaba a Simca, y puso ambas manos en su hombro mientras ejecutaba un pequeño conjuro-… al parecer el fuego de aquel extraño no es fuerte, a lo mucho podría generar el calor de unas cuantas velas…

-Si también lo se- Simca veía como su brazo se endurecia lentamente, tomando un color rojizo vivo, la magia de Trisha estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Lo que pasa… - explicaba Trisha- es que en realidad el fuego de el no daña en absoluto, solo activa un catalizador interno del ser humano, nuestro "fuego interno".

Todo el brazo mas el hombro propio de Simca se había puesto rojo vivo, se echo al suelo y puso su arma en el mismo hombro al tiempo que aclaraba.

-Es la combustión espontanea ¿no?.

-Exacto…

-Je, se supone que era una leyenda urbana y que nadie veía cuando ocurria, pero ya hemos sido testigos de varias combustiones aquí- Simca intento acomodarse mas.

-¿Leyenda urbana?, ¿Cuál leyenda urbana?, eso existe en verdad- Trisha exclamó.

-Bah, ni idea, mas bien agradezco que seas la única maga de nuestro clan, tu magia de refuerzo ayuda muchísimo.

-¿Ubercharge?, descuide para eso esta su guardaespaldas personal- Trisha hizo una reverencia.

-Sin esta magia de refuerzo mi hombro se haría añicos cuando se dispare este "bebe".

Setsu había contemplado el resto de pobres victimas siendo quemadas al instante, luego enfoco rápidamente su mirada en Sion.

-¡Carlton!, ¿Me oyes?.

-¡Fuerte y claro jefa!.

-¿Puedes usar tu magia de apoyo?.

-¡Claro que puedo!.

-¡Lo necesito ahora mismo!- Sion gritó, ahora Setsu corria hacia ella con los puños levantados.

-¡Como desee!- Carlton extendió la palma de su mano hacia ella y cerró los ojos.

Lejos del lugar de combate pero aun en la fabrica, Caster sentía como el mana de su propio master llegaba en grandes cantidades.

"Eso es master, solo siga proporcionándome mas energía, ya casi no falta mucho…..".

-¡MultiCast Hit! – gritó Carlton.

Sion sintió como sus puños lentamente se tornaban azules oscuros, la energía llegaba a ella.

Se preparó para su llegada.

A pocos segundos del impacto, Setsu salto de una manera bestial hacia el cielo, ahora sus puños cargaban dos tornados nada despreciables en tamaño, se disponía usarlos contra Sion.

"Ven a mi, te hare morder el polvo", Sion seguía firme, pero había cambiado de posición, solo para disparar su puño lleno de energía.

Justo un segundo antes del impacto Sion gritó.

-¡Carlton, ojala tengas suerte, y que tu puño me de 6 veces la energía necesaria para destruir a este imbécil….!.

El golpe fue sordo al inicio pero luego, hizo una tremenda explosión, los tornados de Setsu se estrellaron contra el suelo y lo hicieron estallar, generando enormes agujeros, Sion por su parte había logrado destruir el anillo de piedras pero no pudo contra la barrera del viento, salio despedida varios pasos atrás, se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento Sion!- Carlton grito desde el otro extremo- ¡Solo fue el doble de fuerza!.

-Tsk- Sion estaba visiblemente furiosa, ahora Setsu genero un par de látigos de fuego, realmente tenia mucho ingenio para estar en ese estado. Nuevamente arremetió contra ella.

Sion no se movio, el golpe había logrado arrancar parte de su ropa, solamente se le vislumbraba parte de la ropa interior de arriba, su gorro habia desaparecido y estaba toda desaliñada, pero aun asi no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto. Se puso en posición esperando el impacto de los látigos.

-Bien Trisha creo que vamos a disparar- Simca apuntaba en dirección de Setsu.

-¡Espera!- grito Trisha- creo que va a pasar algo y señalo a una sombra que se acercaba por detrás de Setsu.

-¡Oh ya veo!- Simca sonrió y dejó de apuntar.

Setsu ya estaba a 3 pasos de su objetivo, esta vez no saltó, sino que extendió los látigos hacia ella, casi la aprisionaban...

Fue cuando alguien logro hacerlo retroceder a viva fuerza, lo había abrazado con gran poder y lo sontenia allí, para no dejarlo avanzar.

Era Leo.

Setsu se volvió, Leo con la cabeza ensangrentada y con un rostro furioso y desencajado, apretaba fuertemente el torso de Setsu.

-¡Maldito estúpido, me las vas a pagar!- gritaba visiblemente enojado.

Sion solo miraba la escena, el movimiento había sido tan rápido que ni ella ni Setsu pudieron percatarse.

Setsu reacciono rápido y creo en su espalda un caparazón de espinas de hielo, se clavaron por varias partes del cuerpo de Leo, pero aun asi no cejaba.

-¡Te voy a asfixiar!- gritaba, ahora tenia sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Setsu se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, en un inútil esfuerzo por zafarse, activo la barrera de viento he hizo que gire el doble de rápido, Leo aun mantenía la fuerza en el apretón, había clavado sus pies en la tierra firme para evitar moverse, tampoco el viento lo detenia.

Setsu entonces se agachó un poco y generó una gran barrera de fuego, ahora si lo acabaría definitivamente.

-¡Mierda, Leo salte de ahí!- gritaba Carlton.

Sion, sin hablar corrió hacia el, para sacarlo de semejante problema, pero el aun seguía allí.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba.

El calor era insoportable, pero lo peor es que lo sentía como si naciera desde "el" mismo, era un calor interno, sentía su piel chamuscada e inservible.

Se estaba deshaciendo.

Sion intentó tomarlo brazo mientras gritaba:

-¡Leo, salte no podras!..

Leo no la miro, seguía abrazando a Setsu, y este a su vez generaba mas calor. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

Sion observaba como Leo tomaba ahora una forma mucho mas esquelética, su piel se deshacía a jirones, sus manos empezaban a derretirse, su cara se deshacía como una vela, y sin embargo seguía apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero había algo raro.

Carlton se acerco tras Sion y le toco el hombro:

-¡Déjalo Sion, sabe lo que hace!- intento calmarla.

Y era verdad, lo único que salvaba a Leo de la quema total es su inhumana regeneración.

-Ese imbécil tiene una habilidad envidiable, te lo juro- Sion se cruzó de brazos.

Cada vez que una parte de su piel se deshacía a trozos, otra piel ocupaba su lugar, si empezaba a perder una parte del labio, le nacía otra en poco tiempo, sus manos que cada vez se tornaban mas esqueléticas, volvían a su forma normal, para vuelta deshacerse, era un ciclo sin fin.

Pero para este caso, alguien debía ceder y si bien Leo seguía recuperándose sin cesar, Setsu empezaba a perder oxígeno, el aprentón no precisamente era el abrazo amical de alguien.

Intentaba matarlo.

Los esfuerzo inútiles de Setsu pronto empezaron a pasarle factura.

La magia que generaba empezaba a tener menos poder, el aire cesó, el caparazón se destruyo rápidamente, mientras que el fuego se iba apagando poco a poco, finalmente y casi a su limite, Setsu cayo al fin desmayado por la pérdida de oxigeno.

Leo permanecia allí mismo, de pie, poco a poco recuperaba su piel restante hasta quedar como siempre, aunque con algo de "hollín humano".

Luego suspiró.

-¡Rayos!- miró a Sion- ¡era fuerte a mil demonios!.

Sion se acerco y le propino un puntapié.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Leo.

-¡Avisame estúpido, en que momento harás tu papel el héroe!- barboto.

Carlton empezó a reir.

Dos personas cercanas se aproximaron, junto a los restantes sobrevivientes, eran Simca y Trisha.

Ambas aplaudieron.

-¡Bien, muy bien nenas!- Simca seguía aplaudiendo.

Sion la miro y se hecho a reir.

-Practicamente no hiciste nada.

Simca torcio la boca.

-Jo, mas bien si hubiera hecho algo no hubiera salido de un simple asesinato, esta "cosa" realmente a matado mucho.

Setsu seguía desmayado.

-Hay que llevarlo con nosotros- sugirió Carlton- para un interrogatorio.

-No lo creo- Trisha tomo la palabra- debemos matarlo ahora mismo- quien sabe si hay otros que están acechando por aquí.

-¿Acechando por aquí dices?- una voz fémina se oyo por toda la fabrica.

Todos se volvieron.

Encima de un pequeño andamio se veía la diminuta figura de Caster.

-Creo que han tenido suficiente diversión no?- dijo alegremente.

"Tsk, no tengo a Lily aun", Leo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, "¿deberia invocarlea esta vez?".

-El tipo ha desaparecido- exclamó sorprendida Trisha.

-¡Y también el dinero, mierda!- Simca miro por todos lados intentando ubica las maletas pero no estaban.

-Sin embargo, creo que pueden divertirse un poco mas….- prosiguió Caster.

-¡Caster!- Leo gritó - ¡esto no tiene nada que ver contigo de momento!.

-Si tiene- dijo Caster- mi master esta herido, es lógico que lo defienda….

Observó a todos con una mirada de infinito desprecio. Alzo las manos y estas se llenaron de una energía roja.

-¡Es momento de que prueben mi noble phantams!- grito solemnemente.


	16. Capitulo 16: OBELISCOS DEL LUZ

**_Hola buenas nuevamente :D..._**

**_El tiempo amerita, asi que traigo un nuevo cap de mi fanfic, hoy he estado muy contento, !por fin ufotable dio visto bueno para animar fate unlimited bladeworks, y de yapa heaven's feel en formato pelicula!._**

**_Si bien lo ultimo no me lo esperaba, deseaba una serie pero bue,conociendo a ufo con sus pelis(llamese kara no kyoukay), lo ams probable esque sean varias, con eso ya me conformo. Cualquiera puede ubicar el PV por internet, la calidad es excelente(ya sabemos como lo hace ufo, epicidad absoluta por los cuatro costados). Ok, ojala les guste este nuevo cap, cuidense!_**

**Capitulo XVI Obeliscos de Luz**

-¿Noble…. que?- Trisha se preguntaba sin saber nada de la situación.

-¡Hay dos masters en esta sala y ambos van a morir!- Caster seguía eufórica.

"¿Dos masters?", se preguntaba Leo mentalmente., "¿Quién será el otro?.

Un aura lila sombreaba a Caster nítidamente, a su vez ambas manos se llenaban de energía y empezaban a brillar con fuerza.

-¡Retrocedan!- Sion ordenó a los pocos sobrevivientes- mantengamos una distancia prudencial...

Todos retrocedieron.

-¡Hey Sion, no creas que podrás manejar a mi gente la próxima vez!- Simca, furiosa se replegó con el resto.

Fue cuando la tierra empezó a temblar, la sacudida empezó lentamente y luego fue tomando bastante fuerza, las sacudidas eran tanto vertical como horizontal.

En ambos lados y muy cerca de Caster se hicieron dos enormes agujeros de forma trapezoidal, al parecer iba a nacer algo de allí.

Fue cuando Caster gritó:

-¡Desde el fondo del averno,yo os ordeno, salid Obeliscos de Luz!.

Ni siquiera lo que salió de los agujeros le tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar el límite del techo de la fabrica y romperla hasta varios metros mas arriba, tal fue su velocidad.

Las estructuras tenían una base trapezoidal, pero no eran rectas del todo, se desviaban a partir de la cuarta parte de su base, eran negras con símbolos cuneiformes a su alrededor, ambas tenían una apariencia muy peculiar, parecían dedos de una garra de halcón, combinando con el color eran bastante siniestras.

"¿Obeliscos de Luz?", Sion pensaba de modo sarcástico,"con lo negras que son la verdad no veo nada 'luminoso'".

"Esto no tiene ninguna apariencia con un verdadero obelisco", Leo seguía observando las estructuras, "si es un noble phantams, es aberrante, es como si hubiese salido de la disformidad...".

Caster desde arriba, pensaba satisfecha, "Master, su desmayo no me permitió seguir juntando aún mas mana, si es asi hubiera podido completar esta habilidad, pero con dos debe bastar…".

Uno de los sobrevivientes exclamó:

-¡¿Obeliscos de Luz?!, ¿Y de donde viene eso de "Luz"?, ni siquiera forma de obelisco tienen.

En realidad si lo tenían, pero era bastante grotesca.

-Pues yo no veo donde esta la "Luz"- dijo maquinalmente Simca mientras jugaba con su arma- vamos a destruirlo- sonrió malévolamente.

Entonces la punta de ambos obeliscos empezaron a brillar..

La luz palida roja que emitían empezó a cobrar fuerza mientras pasaban los segundos, además un sonido extraño como de un láser cargándose empezó a rechinar en los 20 oidos que quedaban aun vivos.

-¡Eso… va… a .. disparar!- Carlton gritó- ¡Todo el mundo corra!.

Todo el mundo empezó a correr, por diferentes lugares, fue un desbando general. Leo por su parte había logrado ponerse a salvo tras una plancha de metal puro que lo tapaba de la visión de Caster, pero lejos de la salida.

Pero Caster estaba demasiado ocupada observando al resto de gansters que corrian hacia la salida de la fábrica.

-No escaparán- decía.

El sonido de los obeliscos al disparar fueron infernales, como si hubiese sido una gran explosión de plasma, uno de los obeliscos lanzo un potente haz de luz rojo hacia sus victimas, y si bien no las impacto de lleno, el mismo obelisco hizo desplazar su rayo en línea recta, alcanzándolos al instante.

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, dejando una línea de agujeros negros, tampoco había ningún cuerpo.

Sion lo vio todo tras un pilar, el haz de luz impacto sobre ellos aún corriendo, despavoridos y con los ojos pintados de terror absoluto, uno de ellos la vió y quizo llegar a ella, pero la luz roja lo alcanzó, y de pronto empezó a desaparecer pero no dejo ni siquiera cenizas, era como si su cuerpo se estirase de manera grotesca, desde su rostro hasta la punta de sus pies, al final se estiraba tanto que desaparecia sin dejar nada.

"Obelisco de Luz", Caster miraba desde lo alto demostrando autoridad, " el haz de luz, no deja absolutamente nada, es capaz de "atomizar" cualquier cosa viva o material, es imposible resistir a eso".

Ambos obeliscos habían disparado a diferentes lugares, de los 10 que quedaban solo habían 6 ahora.

-Trisha- Simca le susurró- esa cosa es bastante fuerte ¿no?, a eso le llaman un ¿Noble Phantams?.

-Al parecer .. si- Trisha comentaba.

-Excelente- Simca tenia los ojos llenos de emoción- un punto mas para probar esto…

Y señaló su gran arma, la "Dragunov Ultimate".

-Pero aun asi no se puede acercar, comentó Trisha- esa cosa no deja nada en pie, y su sonido me da miedo- tembló un poco.

-¡Salgan, no sean cobardes!- Caster hablaba con una voz bastante confiada.

Nadie le obedeció por obvias razones.

"Al parecer no quieren salir", Caster observaba a los diferentes lugares de la fabrica,"ok, en ese caso los escanearé por el mana que emiten".

Cerró los ojos y alzó aún mas sus manos, en la oscuridad de su visión podia vislumbrar algunas siluetas vagamente visibles.

"Dos a la izquierda, uno a la derecha, dos en medio y un ultimo casi en la salida, priorizaremos a ese, ya que quiere escapar…".

Los obeliscos empezaron a cargar, cuando lo hacían la tierra temblaba.

-Estan volviendo a cargar –Sion al lado de Carlton se sentía impotente, pues no podia luchar contra magia de igual a igual.

-Mejor nos movemos- Carlton cogió la mano de Sion y empezó a correr.

Se mostraron ante Caster al intentar salir, al verlos ella gritó:

-¡Ahí van dos!.

Uno de los obeliscos disparó fuertemente contra una de las esquina superiores, el pobre tipo que se sentía seguro frente a una gran plancha de acero de 10 cm de espesor y casi ya cerca de la salida, solo pudo observar en cámara lenta su muerte horrible, el obelisco no respetaba nada y atomizaba cualquier tipo de material.

El segundo haz de luz fue contra Sion y Carlton que corrían hacia el otro extremo de la explanada.

\- ¡Mierda nos va a dar…!- gritó Carlton.

Ahora la que cogía fuertemente la mano de Carlton era Sion, ella haciendo un movimiento a último segundo, logró esquivar el poderoso haz de luz, apoyándose en la pared y con viva fuerza, impulsó a Carlton lo suficientemente arriba para que el haz no le diese, ella a su vez se pegó a la pared incrustando fuertemente sus uñas en el, el haz de luz pasó por debajo de ella velozmente y a casi pocos centímetros de su pie, podia sentir el tremendo calor e intensidad que generaba ese poder.

Sion rápidamente salto al piso y corrió hacia Caster intentando pasar a la ofensiva.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misma explanada Simca y Trisha conversaban.

-Podría destruirlo si estuviera en un mejor angulo de tiro…- se rascaba la cabeza

-Pero para ello debería quedar expuesta a aquellas cosas. –Trisha hablaba seria- esto precisamente no es un juego.

-Pero mira a Sion- Simca le señalo con el índice mientras Sion esquivaba a duras penas el potente rayo que prácticamente deshizo el muro y se perdió a lo lejos, oyéndose algunas explosiones mas- ella se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo...

-En todo caso- Trisha hizo caso omiso a su reclamo- necesitamos armar un plan.

-Ok- rendida, Simca se puso seria- dime tu plan….

-Primero, vamos a necesitar un señuelo. Sin él no podremos usar tu arma, alguien que permita darnos algo de tiempo para apuntar.

-¡Hey, ni que yo fuera tan lenta!- reclamo Simca- con 5 segundos esta bastante bien, pero…. –de reojo observo ambas estructuras colosales- …. No creo que un solo tiro destruya siquiera uno, tendre que apuntarle directamente al enemigo.

-Es lo mas lógico- Trisha permanecia estática, se oyó de pronto como se volvían a cargar de energía ambos obeliscos- ¡mierda, volverá a disparar!.

El rayo volvió a dispararse, una gran nube de humo y escombros apareció.

-Al parecer volvió a disparar contra Sion- Simca empezó a preparar su arma- mejor si nos hace ganar tiempo, pero no durara mucho ya que es magia, ¿Quién será nuestro señuelo?.

Trisha sonrió y con su mano izquierda hizo un ademán para que la persona que yacia al otro extremo de la explanada se acercase. Era Leo.

* * *

Leo aun seguía agazapado bajo un gran pilar de escombros producto de las últimas explosiones que hizo Caster, estaba analizando la situación…

"!Rayos!, esto esta bastante difícil"- Leo intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría- "la magia que usa Caster es muy poderosa, ambos obeliscos pueden disparar una gran cantidad de energía que al parecer es luz…, si tan solo pudiera llegar arriba….".

Leo vio repentinamente como Sion y Carlton se salvaban por poco de una muerte segura cuando ambos obeliscos dispararon contra ellos mientras intentaban aproximarse hacia el lugar donde yacia Caster, al final Carlton fue a cubrirse cerca de la salida, pero Sion prefirió el ataque y fue directamente hacia el servant.

"Tsk…, se va a matar", Leo permanecia serio mientras procesaba la información visual que le llegaba, "… veamos, el momento de recarga dura aproximadamente 5 segundos, luego de eso existen 5 mas para el 'enfriamiento', posteriormente vuelve a cargar, el disparo dura 5 segundos también, lo cual si logro esquivarlo tendría 10 segundos de ventaja mas 2 o tres si logro esquivar un disparo, pues no puede rectificar la recta que usa de manera veloz, puedo tener una oportunidad".

Volvio a mirar de reojo ambas estructuras, en el preciso momento que Sion volvia a esquivar de milagro dos veces ambos haces de luz, paso justo en medio de ellos.

"!Eso estuvo cerca…!, debo hacer algo rápido, voy a tener que salir.."-Leo se había parado ya y se disponía a salir de su escondite, cuando de pronto vio algo, una chica lo llamaba con la mano, era Trisha.

"Ok… esto es pan comido"- Leo tomo impulso, todo el que pudo, y aprovechando la distracción de Caster, salto fuertemente hacia la posición de ambas chicas, cayó rodando y dio un par de volantines, antes de llegar a ellas.

-Hey, si hubiese sabido que traías a este, mejor lo hacia sin ayuda…- Simca susurró de mala manera.

-Es el único que queda ¿no?, el otro al parecer…- señaló cerca de la salida- no esta dispuesto a nada.

Leo observó la salida. "No le reprocho anda a Carlton, no todos piensan igual, a diferencia de Sion que ve como diversión las peleas, o Lily, que lo ve mas como un deber, el prefiere su seguridad".

-No es momento de discusiones- Trisha intento calmar a Simca- Leo, necesitamos tu ayuda…

Leo miró a ambas, luego respondió sesudamente:

\- Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el arma de Simca, por lo que deduzco que tendré que hacerles de barrera para que puedan usarla, ¿verdad?.

-En cierta forma- respondió Trisha.

-Lo siento – Leo se cruzó de hombros mientras otro gran disparo se oyó- pero ya no tengo el suficiente mana que requiero para mi regeneración, lo gastó casi todo en mi última pelea.

-¿Viste? Es solo un estorbo- Simca se apoyó al lado del muro.

-Si encuentras algo que me pueda proteger al menos 5 segundos, soy todo oídos- Leo cerró los ojos y aparento desinteres.

Trisha se llevo la mano a la cabeza, luego vino la luz…

-Hey, puedo rodearte de "Ubercharge", así podrías resistir.

-¿Ubercharge?, ¿Qué es eso, una habilidad?- Leo volvió a aparentar interés.

-Con Ubercharge puedo proporcionarte una capa de protección extra capaz de resistir al menos un misil antiaéreo, claro que para este caso tendría que reforzar aun mas la capa…

La forma de describirlo la hacia parecer toda una intelectual, se ajusto su bata blanca mientras hablaba:

-… Lo primero que debemos hacer es usar mi habilidad en ti, y luego…

-¿Cuánto dura tu habilidad?- preguntó Leo.

-Aproximadamente 3 segundos pero lo puedo extender hasta 4.

-No es suficiente, la energía dura exactamente 5.

-¡Ah rayos!, en la guerra no hay lógica- Simca se cruzó de brazos- o lo haces o no lo haces, asi de simple…

Una gran explosión saco a los tres de su "tranquila charla", Leo fue el primero en salir, seguido de Trisha.

Sion había logrado subir arriba, mientras Caster intentaba detenerla con ataques mágicos.

-¡Ah que no pensabas que llegaría!- Sion había llegado a lo mas alto, donde los obeliscos no podrían disparar, Caster ahora estaba a su merced.

Caster disparaba bolas de energía sobre ella, al parecer estaba desesperada, Sion lograba esquivarlas todas con un agilidad increíble, no usaba velocidad, solo su agilidad y un estilo freerunner inconfundible..

-¡Maldita seas!- Caster rechinó los dientes, junto una gran esfera de energía y se la lanzó.

Sion no tuvo ningún problema en esquivarlo, se acercó hacia ella sin ninguna herida, usando la palma de sus manos dio un gran golpe en el pecho de Caster, fue muy rápido y no le odio tiempo de crear su escudo mágico, el golpe generó un poco de aire, Caster botó saliva y retrocedió, visiblemente afectada.

Sion volvió a saltar ahora lanzaría el golpe definitivo.

-Muere- ni siquiera lo gritó, lo dijo sin emoción.

Pero en ese momento…

Alguien cogió una de las piernas de Sion, al volverse se percató que era el mago de clase A.

Setsu.

La había cogido, en su estado fatal que se encontraba, concentró un buen puñado de energia en su mano.

-¡No … toques… a … mi… Servant!-gritó con furia, mientras una gran bola de fuego sobresalía de su mano.

Sion logró zafarse, una gran explosión de fuego hizo que saliera del andamio donde yacia, Caster aprovechó la situación.

-¡Esfinger!- gritó.

Como sucedió con Lily, 5 grandes rayos salieron de la nada, impactando contra Sion, recibió una cantidad considerable de magia eléctrica.

Apretó los dientes para no emitir ningún sonido, pero el ataque había hecho un efecto abrumador, y cayo al suelo desde no mas de 4 metros de altura.

-¡Sion!- gritó Leo,pero se calmo cuando vio que alguien amortiguaba su caída..

Carlton, saliendo de su escondite, había logrado asirla cuando faltaba poco para que llegue el piso, salvándola de la muerte, estaba desmayada.

-¡Rápido no hay tiempo, de prisa usa eso en mi!- prácticamente fue una orden de Leo hacia Trisha.

-¡Eso esta mejor!- Simca, se tiro al piso mientras ubicaba su arma.

Trisha sin responder pero mirándolo con cierta admiración se acercó y le toco la mano.

"Tiene un aura lleno de calidez, a pesar de parecer preocupado, sus circuitos mágicos están firmes y no siento ningún palpitar rápido…"-Trisha sonreía para sus adentros.

-Empezemos entonces- respondió.

* * *

-¡Master, se encuentra bien!- Caster levanto a Setsu, que aun yacia en el suelo, la cantidad de energía que había expulsado no fue significativa, pero en sí, su cuerpo ya no resistió el tipo de magia explosiva que intento hacer, ahora prácticamente estaba como un trapo, inservible.

Pero aun así pudo hablar.

-Caster… vámonos… tenemos el dinero… - Setsu tenia los ojos semiabiertos, se notaba que ya no quería luchar- …podremos luchar… luego… por favor.

Caster lo observó, la forma de su suplica, le hacia parecer que el hubiera sido el culpable de no haber resisitido mas tiempo para ayudarla, ella sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Nos vamos ahora…-respondió ella.

-Tengo… frío…

Caster con ambas manos lo levantó y lleno su aura vital con magia de calor, asi lo dejo.

-No se preocupe es su cuerpo, estará bien.

Setsu volvió a repetir.

-Caster… vámonos…

-Si, nos vamos ahora- Caster le sonrió.

Setsu cerró los ojos lentamente y asi se quedo, dormido.

Caster se limpio los ojos. "Aun no ha muerto, pero lo hara dentro de poco, debo curarlo rápidamente, tendre que acabar con ellos mas rápido de lo que pensé"- sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre, azules y vivaces, se dio vuelta y pudo observar a algunos metros delante de ella a 3 siluetas.

"Ahora ellos morirán…"- se decía.

* * *

-¡Aquí vamos Leo, esto dolerá un poco…..!- Trisha empezó a descargar un aura roja y pesada.

Leo no sintió nada al principio, pero luego, algo extraño empezó a ocurrir.

Era como si su corazón latiese mas rápido, a cada segundo sentía como su respiración se agitaba, sus pulmones emitían mas aire de lo debido, sus musculos se contraían, sus ojos se llenaban de venas rojas, la sangre circulaba rápidamente.

Cada vez mas rápido.

El dolor llegó, sentía como si mil agujas se incrustaran en su piel justo en sus órganos mas vitales, de un momento a otro pensaba que su corazón iba a estallar.

-¡Arggggggggghhhhhhhh!- Leo gritaba de dolor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenia que seguir con esto.

-¡Solo un poco mas….! –Trisha apretaba los dientes mientras forzaba a su aura a rodear a Leo.

-¡Mierda, apresurate Trisha!- Simca lucía preocupada- ¡los obeliscos han empezado a recargar…!

Una pequeña explosión roja indicaba que el hechizo había sido completado.

-¡Ya esta, ahora Leo!.

Leo corrió directamente hacia Caster, alejando su rango tiro de Trisha y Simca, ¡solo tenia 4 segundos para distraerla!.

Pero Leo tenia sus propios planes…

"Saltaré lo mas fuerte que pueda y llegaré hasta ella en 2 segundos…".

Con bastante velocidad, saltó, agachándose todo lo que pudo, su impulso generó un agujero en el suelo, y se acercaba rápidamente a Caster.

Los obeliscos ya habían cargado, apuntaron a Leo con endiablada perfeccion.

Y dispararon…

Pero no directamente a el, sino que ambos rayos se juntaron en un punto medio, lo cual genero una gran esfera de luz, desde allí un haz de luz el doble de fuerte fue contra Leo que no se lo esperaba.

"No voy a resistir semejante poder con lo que me dio Trisha"-debia pensar rápido, no había pasado casi nada de tiempo, Leo pensaba por fracciones de segundo.

Pero no hallaba solución, virar era imposible, pues ya había tomado una gran fuerza para el salto frontal… ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

Simca por su parte, sabia algo de lo que Leo pensaba, "Seguramente ira contra ella he intentara subir, pensaba dispararle a la tia de arriba, pero, Leo no podría resistir por mucho tiempo….".

Simca apuntaba al servant, fue entonces cuando vio que Leo saltaba hacia aquella con bastante fuerza, calculo que iba a demorar mas de 5 segundos llegar hasta casi las ¾ partes de la altura donde yacia Caster.

"…lo siento Trisha, pero cambio de planes en el ultimo segundo".

Dejo de apuntar a Caster y, con un movimiento rápido, apuntó hacia el propio Leo.

"Esto es pan comido".

-¡Leo, ahí va un pequeño empujón!-grito Simca.

Apuntando directamente a su espalda, tiro del gatillo.

Sono un trueno, un sonido extraño y muy fuerte, era el arma, era como si un buque de guerra hubiese disparado.

El propio brazo de Simca no pudo resistir el retroceso del arma, el cual al parecer dislocó su propio brazo, sin embargo luego de quedar en una posición horrible, rápidamente se recuperó.

"Siempre dije que Trisha me ayuda un monto con esta habilidad".

Cuando el gran haz de luz llego hacia Leo, este se cubrió las manos para evitar el menor daño posible.

Sin embargo justo en ese instante sintió un potentísimo golpe detrás de el. Se volvió casi en un instante para ver.

Una gran bala de no mas de 5cm de espesor lo había golpeado, puesto que estaba usando la protección de Trisha lo sintió como un golpe de puño. Pero el impulso que le dio fue tremendo.

No permaneció mucho tiempo dentro del ataque de los obeliscos, los traspasó y llego directamente donde quería, donde yacia Caster, la propia bala lo había impulsado mucho mas alto de lo que pensaba en un inicio.

Apenas cayó, se dirigio hacia Caster, la cual no podia creerlo.

Caster retrocedió de un salto y saco dos látigos mágicos.

Intento azotar a Leo, el primero le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero no le afecto en lo absoluto.

"Aura de protección"- pensaba Caster preocupada.

El segundo latigo fue atrapado, y con fuerza Leo la jaló hacia el. Caster volo hasta su posición.

Solo para recibir una buena patada en su rostro y mandarla a volar.

Pero Caster, aun seguía cogiendo el latigo, Leo como un resorte la volvió a jalar, y esta vez volvió a golpear el estomago con su puño, Caster hizo un gesto de dolor, pero Leo sin emoción volvió a lanzarla de una patada cerca del muro próximo.

Caster, algo herida y botando algo de sangre, se dio cuenta que no iba a ganar si atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Ademas observó que el aura roja de Leo empezaba a desaparecer.

-¡Toma esto!- Caster preparo una esfera de fuego y se la lanzó con fuerza, Leo no lo esquivo, debido a que el espacio era reducido para hacer dribbles despues de la explosión causada por Setsu contra Sion, por lo que lo atrapó con ambas manos, la esfera se negaba a desaparecer, pero Leo, impulsándose con fuerza hacia atrás logro hacerla que explote cerca a un muro, desviándola con sus propias manos.

Tenia las manos ensangrentadas. "No tengo el poder suficiente para regenerar mis manos, tsk, esto se esta poniendo feo".

-¡Ahora muere!- Caster sabia que Leo en ese momento estaba débil, ahora preparo una bola el triple de grande y se lo lanzó.

Fue entonces cuando Leo, alzando su mano derecha y cerrando los ojos, hizo un golpe poderoso en forma de cuchillo sobre la esfera, esta se resistio por un par de segundos, pero luego se partio en dos, ambas explotaron en cada extremo y lejos de donde yacia Leo.

"Lo…¿dividio?"- Caster lo observo- "oh, ya veo…."- sonrió.

-¿Magia contra magia eh?.

Leo no respondió, en posición de karate, corrió rápidamente hacia ella, pero lejos de saltar, se agacho he intento ponerle una zancadilla, Caster salto y permaneció en el aire, a bastante altura de Leo.

-¡Veremos si puedes atraparme desde aquí!- grito eufórica.

De pronto miró hacia la izquierda y su mirada se llenó de terror.

Vio un pequeño humo que sobresalia a varios metros al frente de ella y de pronto un gran trueno, como la primera vez.

Rapidamente creo un aura de luz de refuerzo alrededor de ella.

La "superbala", golpeó horriblemente el aura de Caster, incrustándose en ella pero sin llegar a pasar.

"!Mierda es mas fuerte de lo que creía!"- pensó asustada.

Justo en ese instante, la bala que parecía inerte, traspazó con furia su aura de protección, rozando su brazo derecho y haciéndola sangrar, la bala impactó a uno de los obeliscos,lo cual generó una explosión brutal, y ambos, Caster y Leo fueron despedidos hacia el suelo, Leo logro apoyarse en el mismo obelisco y bajo rozándolo, por su parte Caster volvio a volar y .., cogiendo a Setsu que yacia moribundo, lanzo una feroz mirada contra Leo. "Nos volveremos a ver"- sus ojos decían.

Desapareció y con ella ambos obeliscos, solo quedaron los agujeros.

Leo se llevó las manos a las rodillas y empezó a respirar rápidamente, le faltaba mucho oxigeno tras lo sucedido hace poco, había usado lo poco que le quedaba de mana y casi no podia mantenerse en pie.

Simca se acerco y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, lo mandó al piso.

-¡Asi se hace tio!, ¡Hey, pareces raquítico!- Simca se burló.

-¡Hey deja de hacerle eso!- exclamó Trisha, se aproximó a Leo y le ayudo a pararse.

-¿Estas bien?- Trisha lo observó con ojos inconfundibles- lo has hecho bastante bien...

Leo solo dijo:

-¿Tendras… algún tipo de… Magia que me permita estar menos débil?.

-No.. lo siento- Trisha lo miraba de manera extraña- ¿necesitas algo?.

Un nuevo golpe fue directamente contra Trisha, que también la mando al piso.

-¡Oye oye nena, deja de coquetear con el enemigo!-Simca escupió al suelo y saco un cigarro.-Nos vamos ahora.

Trisha se levanto rápidamente y le increpó.

-¡Hey, en ningún momento del contrato dije que seria tu saco de box…!.

-Si si si, ya entendí- la cogio de la bata y la arrastró- nos vemos tonto-le dijo a Leo, levantó el cigarroen señal de despedida mientras Trisha luchaba por zafarse.

Finalmente Trisha sonrió y cedió a Simca, se volvió y le dio un beso volado a Leo.

-¡Nos vemos cuidate mucho!- sacudió su mano y se acomodo su bata de medico.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad…

-¿Cuánto falta?- Lancer preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Mmmmm… -Cassidy se llevó la mano al rostro- creo que ya no mucho…

Una gran explosión se hizo sentir a lo lejos, unas figuras extrañas llegaron a verse, parecían dos puntas de forma rara.

O asi lo veía Cassidy desde lejos.

-Una batalla servant… - murmuraba.

-¿A esta hora?- Lancer lucia un poco preocupado- no debería….

-Pues no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- Cassidy se cruzó de hombros- no nos va a afectar.

-No a corto plazo Cassidy…-Lancer cambio en algo su rostro- una de las reglas mas importantes de la guerra del grial es que no se debe hacer publica, todo debe ser discreto.

-¿En serio?-Cassidy lo miro fijamente- bueno… mi madre me conto algo de eso….

-Si eso llega a pasar, aunque solo sea un minimo error, el servant deberá ser eliminado.

-¿Quién dictamina todo eso?-.

-Un Ruler.

-¿Ruler?, al parecer mi mama no me llego a explicar todo- Cassidy puso cara de enojo.

-El ruler, es aquella persona que registra los hechos que existen entre cada guerra, son muy importantes para mantener registros históricos y anectodas,ademas tienen la potestad de otrogar "command seals", ahora tambien están acompañados por un servant, el cual también se le denomina ruler.

-Un Servant Ruler…- Cassidy permanecia pensativa, Lancer asintió con la cabeza.

Seguian caminando, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

Finalmente Lancer hablo:

-De todas formas master, no creo que pase a mayores, eso si nadie ha logrado entender el porque de esas explosiones…

Cassidy se aproximo a una pequeña tienda donde veian un grupo de personas que al parecer veian algo.

Luego llamo a Lancer con una seña.

-Lancer, creo que si va a pasar a mayores.

Lancer miro el televisor que yacia tras una vitrina de la tienda. Rápidamente entro a su estado etéreo para no ser visto por el resto de personas.

"A continuación tenemos los hechos frente a la antigua fabrica de Motsuro"- el periodista se acerco junto a un grupo de personas.

"-Digame buen hombre, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vio?.."

"-Yo….."-no respondia-"… solo vi que dos grandes cosas que emergieron de la nada".

"¿Cosas?".

"Eran edificios raros, no se la verdad, estaba a varios metros lejos de la fabrica".

"Y eso no es nada"- otro de ellos se aproximo al micrófono-"esas cosas dispararon algo".

"Era un laser de luz inmenso…, era aterrador"- el otro intentaba explicar lo que paso a pesar de su temor.

"Interesante, bueno al parecer todos oyeron la explosión"-continuo el periodista-"!Hey!, momento, ¡ese es el automóvil del alcalde!".

En medio del barullo y destrucción que había cerca de la zona donde estaban algunos periodistas, un flamante Tucson negro se estacionó cerca de allí, varios militares salieron de multiples vehículos, a su vez que un guardaespaldas abria lentamente la puerta del automóvil de la persona mas importante de la ciudad.

-¡Ese es Hiroshi!- Cassidy no lo creía- ¿Qué rayos hace allí?.

El alcalde era un hombre fornido, tez trigueña con un pelo lacio y blanco, llevaba una barba también blanca y que terminaba en punta, con un bigote corto igualmente blanco, aun asi no parecía ni viejo ni cansado en su edad, se paraba bastante recto y su mirada era penetrante, imperiosa, ojos grandes y negros, llevaba en elegante terno plomo con una corbata marron clara.

"Veamos si nos puede conceder una entrevista.."-habló el periodista.

Habian varios periodistas que deseaban oir al menos unas palabras del alcalde, cuando se reunieron mas de diez, el mismo alcalde extendió su mano e hizo un anuncio.

"-Solo algo para decir- el alcalde parecía hostil- todo lo que ha pasado es producto de los gansters, pero no se preocupe, estamos trabajando en ello…"

"-¿La lucha contra los gansters continua…?-preguntó uno de ellos."

"-Continua y seguirá continuando mientras yo viva…"

"-Pero… tenga en cuenta que lo que acaba de suceder fue…-intento aclarar otro"

Hiroshi lo calló rapidamente, al parecer su palabra era ley absoluta en la ciudad.

"-Los gansgters han usado un arma al parecer desconocida, estamos justamente yendo para alla, analizaremos el lugar y los hechos, también habrá conferencia de prensa, no tengo nada mas que decir."

Y con gran apuro, se separó de los periodistas mientras volvia a su automóvil, desapareció junto a los carros de combate militares.

-Esto si se va a poner feo Lancer.-Cassidy estaba sorprendida ante el anuncio.

En su estado etéreo Lancer respondio:

-Pronto nos van a llamar, el ruler hara su aparición.

-¿Hara su decisión para este caso?.

-Si, ya veremos que pasa.

Dejaron el tumulto de personas y siguieron caminando, de pronto Cassidy se paro en seco.

-¡Es allí!.

Señaló la verja que daba a la entrada de la casa de Shirou, aun era apenas visible.

Cassidy corrió hacia allí llena de alegría, ¡por fin iba a poder ver como era la casa del "oni-chan" de su madre!.

Pero algo la detuvó en seco.

Una persona en ese preciso momento, caminaba a la verja y la abria lentamente, parecía cansado.

-Esto amerita un baño, ¡rayos!, estoy agotado- hablaba aquel chico.

Cassidy no pudo verlo bien y se aproximó mas.

El chico había dado el primer paso para entrar a la casa pero también se detuvo en seco.

Ambos se miraron con una expresión de sorpresa infinita.

-¡TU!- dijeron a la vez.

* * *

_**Bueno este fue el cap de hoy nos vemos en el siguiente...**_


	17. Capitulo 17: SABER vs LANCER (Parte 1)

**_Pues hola de nuevo :D, vaya que el tiempo pasa rapido, y recien he podido ponerme al dia con este fic, cuando hay sequedad mental, pues uno debe estar pensando horas y horas a ver como continuar el relato, yo tuve algo similar pero fue porque tuve que concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en un pequeño trabajo de investigacion(!rayos! que pequeño no era), pero bueno, aqui nuevamente actualizando un cap mas, no se porque me inspire en un ost de hunterxhunter "Riot" para este par de peleas,espero lo disfruten, cuidense :)._**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII Saber vs Lancer (Parte I)**

-¿Qué haces aquí…..?- Leo pregunto muy quedo.

-¡Que haces tu aqui!,... ¡Profanando el lugar del hermano de mi madre!- Cassidy estaba furiosa- ¡!Lancer!.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Leo.

Un pequeño ventarrón nacio del costado de Cassidy, de pronto una silueta y al final…

El servant pelirrojo Lancer hizo su aparición. Tenia los ojos fijos en su objetivo, levanto su daga militar arremetió contra Leo para darle una muerte rápida.

Leo retrocedió un par de pasos, pero su cansancio era evidente. ¡No iba a poder bloquear ese ataque!."!Ella es un master!-pensó.

Ahora sabia porque ella habia huido tan desesperadamente del restaurante aquel dia.

Y sabia muy bien lo que debía hacer. Ya era momento de cumplir con su promesa:

-¡Saber!- estiró su brazo derecho y trato de apoyarse al muro de entrada de la casa de Shirou.

Lancer ya estaba muy cerca de el, el cuchillo casi estaba solo a un par de pasos.

Fue cuando un gran humo blanco y en forma de tornado apareció de pronto, obligando a Lancer a retroceder de un salto.

Saber Lily, el servant de Leo hizo su aparición de una manera elegante, sosteniendo una gran espada(aun no la había dividido) sobre encima de su hombro, con actitud decidida.

-¡Master, yo me encargo!- Lily lo miró con respeto.

Leo la miro y sonrio un poco.

-Es momento de que me ayudes…

Lily no respondió, levantó su espada con ambas manos y grito:

-¡Large Light Sword!

Blandió su espada contra el mismo suelo, este se resquebrajó pero lo mas increíble fue que su propia espada ¡creció de tamaño!.

No, en realidad no era eso, era como si múltiples reflejos de su espada se superponieran uno tras otro a una velocidad vertiginosa, lo cual hacia parecer una superespada que se dirigia hacia Lancer.

Este saltó hacia atrás e invoco su arma favorita.

-¡IFC!- alzo la mano y el arma apareció, el lanzamisiles.

Disparo tres contra Lily la cual lo esquivo sin dificultad, separó su espada en dos y se aproximó hacia él a mucha velocidad.

Lancer por su parte activo las cuchillas que tenían el lanzamisiles y también intento buscar la lucha frontal.

Se cruzaron ambas armas, las poderosas espadas de Lily, con las cuchillas de Lancer.

El sonido y las chispas que soltaban pasaban a rápida velocidad, chocaban, cortaban el aire, defendían. Los golpes eran bastante limpios y perfectos intentando llegar a las partes mas vitales de ambos.

-¡Lancer, sigue con ella, su master es mio!- gritó Cassidy.

-¡De acuedo!- Lancer seguía el combate contra Lily.

Cassidy se aproximo hacia Leo sin siquiera hacerle una advertencia.

-Ahora me puedo vengar, realmente- crispó los dedos, tenia una cara de mucha satisfacción.

Leo la miro y suspiró.

-No se puede evitar.- levanto sus puños aunque se seguía notando su cansancio.

* * *

Lancer que pensaba al inicio que la lucha frontal seria lo mejor, ahora intentaba por cualquier medio alejarse de Lily, el encuentro con ella era bastante difícil, sus espadas eran largas y le daban muchísima ventaja, similar que con Rider, sin embargo Lily tenia un estilo de pelea muy diferente…

Claramente veía que Lily no era mucho de prestarse a la defensa, nunca estaba quieta, dribleaba con facilidad, intentaba golpear desde cualquier ubicación y sabiendo que muchos de esos ataques no iban a hacerle daño, por ese lado su filosofía era "un ataque ininterrumpido es la mejor defensa".

"Si Lily tiene ese pensamiento, entonces perderá"- Lancer seguía intentando alejarse de ella- "Solo debo ser paciente.".

Pero había algo que lo preocupaba, en realidad la potencia de los golpes de Lily estaba muy por encima de lo esperado. "!Golpea como un hombre!"- Lancer realmente estaba sorprendido, el como un cuerpo tan frágil y femenino, desde su punto de vista, podia golpear de tal manera que incluso hacia vibrar su propia arma por la tensión del choque, además temia que en un momento de descuido se le cayese."Es increíble tanto poder de fuerza que presenta esta chica…"- pensaba.

Por su parte Lily también tenia su propio punto de vista. "Es astuto, desea alejarse de mi, sus misiles no son muy difíciles de esquivar pero me pregunto que tanto de daño recibiría si me logra impactar uno…".

También reconocía: "No es un espadachín, sin embargo esa daga y sus cuchillas son de temer, mucho más rápidas de manejar, tiene un manejo magistral".

Lancer salto hacia atrás nuevamente y lanzo su única daga hacia Lily, ella lo esquivo y con ambas espadas arremetió contra el servant enemigo.

-¡Tempest!- gritó…

Una sombra de ella se desplazo rápidamente hacia la posición de Lancer, semejante habilidad no lo previo.

"!Mierda, esto no me esperaba!,¿Esa habilidad la puede hacer un Saber…?"- pensó desesperadamente.

La sombra de Lily sin ningun temor , alzo ambas espadas y realizo una especie de "abrazo" con ellas a mucha fuerza y velocidad.

Deseaba partir a Lancer por la mitad.

Este se agachó, por poco, la sombra desaparecia lentamente, pero aun asi el viento azotando su espalda y perdiéndose a lo lejos, producto de un ataque realizado sin vacilar por partirle en dos, lo dejo anonadado por unos instantes.

Lancer aprovecho ello para disparar un misil directo a las espadas de la verdadera Lily.

Al chocar realizo una explosión de humo que empezó a envolver la zona de combate…

Lily empezó a sacudir el humo con sus espadas, pero era realmente denso:

"!Tsk!, esto esta mal, no puedo ver nada…."-pensaba.

De pronto y a la derecha de ella Lancer, como un resorte apareció de entre el humo, y con su daga militar realizo un golpe limpio y rápido hacia su rostro, Lily lo bloqueo apenas pero no pudo evitar que recibiera un corte en la mejilla izquierda bastante considerable.

Lily no gritó, mantuvo su temple y siguió esperando..

Lancer volvió a aparecer, esta vez detrás de ella…

Sintio la daga a tiempo y con una de sus espadas lo bloqueó, haciéndola volar con un gran tajo.

Pero no desvio nada mas, porque Lancer en realidad no estaba allí.

"!Rayos!... era un señuelo! – Lily se volvió rápidamente pero ya era tarde.

Lancer estaba frente a ella y con el lanzamisiles frente a su rostro.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste servant Saber!- Lancer disparó todos los misiles contra ella.

Esta vez fueron mas de tres, la gran boca del lanzamisiles giraba como loco, mientras una gran cantidad de misiles disparaba contra ella.

Solo se vio por un instante como ella se protegia, los misiles seguían disparando y habían generado otra gran nube de polvo y humo.

Lancer solo miraba fríamente la zona de castigo, mientras sus misiles seguían disparando sin cesar.

Hasta que el propio lanzamisiles se recalentó, estaba al rojo vivo. Alli se detuvo.

Con su mano disipo todo el humo que existía en la zona, cuando todo estuvo claro llego a ver algo.

Era la mitad del servant. ¡La había partido a la mitad!.

-Ah sido un honor.. Saber…- hizo una revenrencia, la muerte de ella habia sido brutal. "No deseaba semejante muerte para una chica tan linda", parecia apenado.

Se aproximó un poco mas para cerciorarse.

Cuando pudo enfocar mejor se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

¡Ella se disipaba pero no de la forma con la que hace un servant al morir!.

Sintio un viento y luego el sonido tras el de una espada cuando se levanta, presto a matar…

-¡!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- con gran fuerza, Lily bajo la espada.

"!Mierda…. me has engañado!"- Lancer en su mente no lo podia creer.

El golpe fue increíblemente poderoso,y realmente ningun humano, servant o lo que sea iba a poder resistir semejante poder de ataque que había realizado Lily… ¡Con una sola mano!.

Pero Lancer era muy rápido para escabullirse…. Como un gato logro esquivar apenas semejante ataque, el suelo recibió todo el impacto, se quebró en seguida y dejo un gran forado de piedras y escombros.

-Eres bastante buena- Lancer yacia bastante lejos de Lily, mientras lo observaba receloso.

-Igualmente- Lily relajo ambas espadas que llevaba- eres bastante rápido.

Lancer sonrió y agacho la cabeza.

-Esta pelea, me la voy a llevar yo de todas formas…

A Lily no le parecio en lo absoluto gracioso.

-No seas tan creido…- Lily volvió a poner sus espadas en actitud defensiva, pero luego las cambio bruscamente.

-Me pregunto… - Lily empezó a girar sus espadas con ambas manos con rapidez- … que podras hacer contra esto…

Cada espada empezaba a girar rápidamente, como si fuesen cortadoras de césped, al final solo se vislumbraban dos círculos blancos que atraían al viento y lo consumían velozmente.

-¡Atrapalos… si puedes!- gritando, Lily se los lanzo con fuerza.

Las espadas "cortaban el aire" literalmente he iban hacia su objetivo sin perder velocidad ni potencia.

"¿Tantos trucos tienes, mujer?"- Lancer rápidamente apunto con el lanzamisiles a su objetivo.

Disparo una ráfaga de misiles contra las espadas.

Pero no le hacían absolutamente nada, como si fuesen simples esferas de vidrio, aquellas cortadoras, simplemente las cortaban a la mitad, algunas explotaban, otras eran desviadas totalmente de su ruta, pero ninguna logró ni siquiera al menos hacerlas mas lentas.

Lancer esquivo ambas espadas cortadoras rápidamente, para evitarse mas problemas…

Pero Lily sabia lo que hacia.

Cuando Lancer se distrajo por un momento esquivando ambas "hélices", la servant de Leo entro en acción.

Aparecio frente a él y para la sorpresa de Lancer, totalmente desarmada.

Las palmas de sus manos las tenia abiertas y extendidas, como queriendo que Lancer se acercara para abrazarlo.

"!Mierda!, ¡otro descuido mio…..!"- Lancer, intento salir del circulo que Lily había hecho con sus manos.

-¡!Light of Sin!- Lily gritó mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos, ambas palmas chocaron contra Lancer..

Pero no llegaron a darle, Lancer una vez mas, había logrado escapar a tiempo.

Cuando ambas palmas chocaron entre si un fuerte haz de luz se genero en un gran rango de la zona, todo el suelo se resquebrajo y los escombros empezaron a flotar alrededor de ella, de pronto un sonido estridente como si se tratase de una gran frecuencia de ondas de radio genero una gran explosión

Lancer fue lanzado hasta el muro mas próximo mientras veía sorprendido semejante poder que Lily había podido hacer.

"!Esa chica es increible…, parecia magia de un servant tipo caster...!"- Lancer aun seguía en el piso.

Pero no era el único.

Lily tambien lo estaba, al parecer semejante poder no le hizo nada bien.

Ella se incorporo lentamente mientras observaba sus manos, tenia una visión bastante borrosa.

"!Eso fue muy arriesgado!, estoy… herida… ese ataque debio recibirlo el y no mis manos..."-Lily trataba de enfocar su visión, después de unos instantes pudo volver a mirar normalmente.

Tenia las manos ensangrentadas y quemadas, ¡realmente ese ataque había hecho un daño considerable!, no iba a poder coger las espadas con la misma firmeza que al inicio de la pelea.

"!Si solo hubiese permanecido por un segundo mas!, ¡por medio segundo mas!"- Lily pensaba enfurecida…

Lancer se puso de pie tambien, se aproximó hacia ella con precaucion:

-¡Saber!, acabo de darme cuenta que estas a otro nivel- Lancer levanto su daga militar.

-¿Te estas rindiendo acaso?- preguntó Lily.

Lancer sacudió la cabeza.

-En estos momentos no te puedo vencer..- Lancer se cruzo de brazos- eres el doble de fuerte que yo, ¡incluso el triple!.

Sonreia al parecer, aunque su mirada permanecia algo melancolica.

Alzo su dedo índice como deseando acotar algo mas:

-Pero…, para vencer a alguien el mucho mas fuerte, debes estar a su mismo nivel…- Lancer culminó la frase mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Qué tienes en mente… Lancer?- Lily no se fiaba de el en lo absoluto tras esa mirada llena de confianza.

Lancer solo atino a sonreir vagamente mientras levantaba su lanzamisiles, tenia la mirada algo triste.

-Voy a tener que usar algo de mi noble phantams.

-¿Algo?- Lily estaba incrédula- los noble phantasm son uno y no vienen "por partes".

-Ahora lo veras- Lancer parecía traer algo entre aquellas palabras de seguridad completa.

* * *

-Esta será mi real paga por el golpe que me diste días atrás- Cassidy sonrió tranquilamente mientras se ubicaba frente a Leo.

-Te lo pague,¿recuerdas?- Leo la miro fijamente- y mira que realmente la forma de como saliste del restaurante no me da una buena imagen de ti…

-Eso no importa ya- Cassidy levanto su mano mientra la rodeaba un aura de energía luminosa- estamos en la guerra del grial, recuérdalo…

Leo la miró, luego sonrió apenas:

-La guerra del grial es la menor de mis preocupaciones…

-¿En serio?- Cassidy empezó a caminar en círculos, Leo la imitaba- ¡Wow!, ¿Qué podría ser, algo mas importante que "Heaven's Feel", me pregunto?.

Su mano izquierda estaba rodeada totalmente de energía roja como la sangre.

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías- Leo agachó un poco la cabeza y la observó fijamente.

-No me importa en lo absoluto lo que debas hacer, pero… antes de que mueras me encantaría que me respondas una pregunta.

Leo en estos instantes estaba terriblemente agotado, la conversación le estaba yendo de maravilla para recuperar algo de fuerza, tenia que mantener el curso de la conversación por un rato mas.

-¿Deberia responderte?- Leo se llevo la mano al labio inferior de la boca y miró al cielo.

Cassidy estalló.

-¡Idiota!, ¡no tienes derecho de estar aquí, esta es la casa del hermano de mi madre!

-Oh, ¿Shirou es tu tio acaso? – Leo se llevó la mano a los bolsillos, mientras miraba a otro lado con aire inocente.

A unos metros de ellos Saber y Lancer chocaban sus armas con increíble fuerza y velocidad…

"Lily, para ser mujer, es increíblemente hábil y fuerte"- reconocia Leo mientras la observaba pelear-"Esos golpes no fueron como cuando se enfrentó conmigo,¿habra aparentado debilidad acaso?".

-¡¿Cómo sabes su nombre?!- Cassidy esta mas que sorprendida.

Leo sonrío, se preparo para ser el primero en golpear.

-El mismo me lo dijo.- hablo con los ojos apagados y sin ninguna emoción.

Fue un golpe directo… a la mente de Cassidy.

Se quedo estatica, y dejo de caminar en círculos, "¿Cómo?, ¿El acaso estaba… vivo?".

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero se repuso rápido:

-Antes de que mueras, me diras como paso todo.

-¿No crees que lo acabas de decir acaba de ser bastante imparcial?.

-¡¿Eh?!.

-"Dar a cambio de recibir", esa es la cuestión, ahora mismo me estas hablando de una apuesta- a Leo le brillaban los ojos, habia cambiado de actitud.

-¡No estas en condiciones de pedir eso!- Cassidy hablo rápida y altaneramente.

-¡Tu tampoco!- exclamó Leo, esta vez alzo mas la voz.

-Tsk – Cassidy se mordió los labios.

-Si yo gano…

Cassidy lo miraba fijamente.

-… me contaras exactamente todo lo de la anterior guerra.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué clase de petición es esa?.

-Shirou no me llego a informar de todo, cuales fueron los servants en pelea, quienes eran sus master, lo deseo saber todo.

Cassidy suspiró, "este tipo realmente pide muy poco, mi madre logro informarme acerca de la anterior guerra, supongo que no tengo nada que perder...".

Al final sonrió:

-Tenemos un trato.

Al isntante, golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su mano:

-¡terrestrium catastrophe!

Un temblor se desató por una amplia zona donde yacia Leo, su debilidad le impedía mantenerse en pie, cayo rápidamente al suelo.

Cassidy se acercó a velocidad mientras ambas manos se volvían de un rojo intenso.

Antes de que Leo se encontrara totalmente de pie, ambas manos lo habían cogido.

Cassidy se veía realmente contenta, tenia una sonrisa fuera de lo normal:

-¡Quartz Conductor!- grito eufórica.

Un gran remolino de agua envolvió a Leo en ambas manos impregnándose en el y de alguna forma tomando un aura azulada.

Cassidy retrocedio de un salto mientras Leo, ya de pie, se observaba las manos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- estaba confundido.

-Ahora eres el conductor.

-¿Conductor?.

Cassidy levanto un dedo y apunto hacia el lado opuesto al de Leo.

-Rakkio- lo dijo serenamente.

Una gran descarga eléctrica nacio de su dedo índice, viro rápidamente y termino chocándose con su verdadero objetivo, el conductor.

Leo salio disparado en medio de descargas eléctricas, que pasaron rápidamente de sus manos hasta todo su cuerpo.

Levantando el índice, Cassidy generó una pequeña flecha eléctrica, a continuación hablo:

-Siento tenerte que hacer mi saco de box.

Empezo a lanzar pequeños rayos de una manera rápida.

Leo intentaba esquivarlos pero era realmente imposible.

Todas llegaban a el, el conductor. No importa el sentido, si estaba mas lejos o cerca, los rayos lo buscaban y finalmente lo atrapaban.

-¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Leo gritaba de dolor mientras cada descarga sacudia con fuerza su cuerpo, sentía como si dentro de el algo explotara.

Cassidy había dejado de sonreir. "A pesar del odio que te tengo, se que esto debe doler muchísimo".

Leo cayo al suelo, mientras ella seguía disparando, ráfagas de luz y electricidad que recorrían el cuerpo de Leo sin piedad.

El pelo blanco de Cassidy y aquellos ojos rojos, se erizaban por cada descarga que caia.

Leo ya estaba en el piso, prácticamente sin ninguna fuerza con la que responder semejante masacre.

-Hey, hey que aun no he terminado, alzando su otro índice y como si fueran metralletas empezó a disparar sendos haces de luz eléctrica hacia el cuerpo de Leo, el salvajismo era demasiado, Cassidy en este punto había pasado los limites razonables de castigo.

De pronto ella se detuvo, algo dentro de ella la obligo a parar, fue los pensamientos de su madre, los recordo en ese instante en uno de sus tantos dias de entrenamiento y que precisamente ahora le prestaba atención, sin saber porque.

"Cassidy debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, en una pelea, lo mas importante es pensar con la cabeza fría, las batallas no solo son a nivel físico o mágico, sino mental, uno nunca sabe cuando los papeles se pueden invertir, tus hablidades pueden ser increíbles, pero alguien puede sacar el provecho de ellas, asi que ten cuidado."

Cassidy no estuvo mucho tiempo asi y viendo que Leo intentaba levantarse aun en ese estado tan lamentable, volvió a soltar otra ráfaga de electricidad. "Debo dejarlo inconciente, es increíble como tiene tanta resistencia para levantarse".

Leo volvia a caer, para luego intentar incorporarse, Cassidy volvia a disparar y Leo caia…

Pero seguía levantándose.

"No es humano definitivamente"- Cassidy se iba convenciendo cada vez mas-"es muy resistente, incluso en algunos momentos ya casi logra ponerse de pie completamente.."

De pronto se detuvo, le invadió el miedo.

Leo cada vez se incorporaba mas rápido de los ataques de Cassidy. Era algo totalmente imposible.

"!¿Cómo alguien puede recuperarse mas rápido si uno lo golpea mas?!".

Al final Cassidy había retrocedido algunos pasos, seguía apuntándole con los dedos, pero ya no soltaba las ráfagas eléctricas. Le temblaban las manos.

Leo estaba de pie, sucio y con claros signos de que su cansancio no había desaparecido.

Pero estaba de pie, mas serio que de constumbre, la mirada que le daba a Cassidy era fria, parecía que estuviese a otro nivel.

-¿Qué… eres… tu?- Cassidy respondió amedrentada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el restaurante?- el rostro de Leo parecía estar cubierto de una sombra densa, solo sus grandes ojos azules se vislumbraban con claridad.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba las palabras exactas que Leo había dicho y que ella lo había tomado como filosofía barata:

"... el ser humano no ha descubierto aún su verdadero potencial, él se adecua al constante cambio, el hombre puede soportar frio si permanece mucho tiempo resistiéndolo, puede sobrevivir a enfermedades y epidemias, a la radiación, cataclismos inmensos, de todo, en resumen "adaptación", muchas veces he visto gente que hace cosas queriendo ganar poder, mejorarse a sí mismos con sustancias extrañas o magia, siempre que los he visto me he reído en mi interior, no saben que lo que realmente deben mejorar es su cerebro"

"adaptacion,adaptación,adaptación,adaptación,adaptación….."- esa palabra no se le iba de la cabeza.

"...tus hablidades pueden ser increíbles, pero alguien puede sacar el provecho de ellas..."- las palabras de su madre iban ahora cargadas de una gran sabiduría.

"...ten cuidado"- le decía su madre- "...ten cuidado".

Pero ya era muy tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

-"Gain Adapter"- Leo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos- gracias a ti se puso en marcha, no debo preocuparme por tus rayos nunca mas…

Cassidy dio dos pasos mas atrás. Una fuerte explosión de luz se sintió a sus espaldas, algo debió haber hecho el servant de Leo al liberar semejante cantidad de magia.

Pero ella estaba totalmente absorbida en su propia pelea.

-¡No.. eres humano!- Cassidy exclamó ya fuera de si.

Leo estiro los brazos, parecía una cruz humana.

-¡...por que me he adaptado a ellos!- Leo terminó su frase, ahora los papeles se invertían.


	18. Capitulo 18: SABER VS LANCER (Parte 2)

_**Buenas amigos :)...**_

_**Cada dia es mas dificil actualizar, vaya que cosas vienen y van. Pero siempre hay tiempo para escribir y verme uno que otro anime, de momento ya alcance hunter x hunter, excelente trama, donde "el poder de los amigos" es reemplazado por "habilidad, experiencia, y aprendizaje", realmente aprendi mucho al ver esta serie.**_

_**Este es un cap mas y bueno ya me estoy acercando un poco a develar algunas cosas que permitira que puedan analizar un poco la situacion, bien nos vemos y que disfruten el cap :D.**_

**Capitulo XVIIi Saber vs Lancer (Parte II)**

Lily miraba fijamente a Lancer mientras este se paraba firmemente y sosteniendo su daga militar frente a él y a la altura de su mentón.

-Te he estado analizando en esta corta lucha- hablo Lancer mientras un aura de energía luminosa emanaba de su daga.

-Eres muy fuerte, para ser una chica- Lancer sonrió un poco.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal- respondió Lily mientras apuntaba con su espada hacia él.

-¿Estas contenta?.

-No, solo algo interesada- Lily aun así le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me lo suponía, ¿Cómo te haces llamar?

-La princesa de los caballeros- Lily hablo al instante- no es necesario que me digas el tuyo…

-Je, interesante, eso podría jugar en tu contra aunque aún no encuentro algo que me ayude a conocerte más.

-Ya nos iremos conociendo- Lily se puso en alerta, adoptando una posición de ataque.

Era un coqueteo a fin de cuentas, ambos se miraban, al parecer deseaban cuanto antes seguir la pelea.

De pronto los ojos de Lancer se oscurecieron totalmente, el aura azul envolvió todo su cuerpo, Lancer empezaba a brillar…

-Ya es hora que conozcas una de mis habilidades- Lancer permaneció serio al decir aquellas palabras.

El aura que lo rodeaba era más densa y giraba alrededor de él cada vez más rápido, algo iba a suceder.

-Tier 2- hablo tranquilamente. Aquellas palabras significaban claramente lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Su corazón empezó lentamente a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal, su mano temblaba frente a la daga que empezaba a vibrar horriblemente.

Se transformaba.

Lentamente su cuerpo tomaba una forma aun más robusta, su espalda se ensanchó, sus manos se llenaron de venas, sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color rojo aún más agresivo, su cabello parcialmente se erizó, sus piernas aumentaron su masa muscular, la daga cayó al suelo y también empezó a brillar de un color azul intenso…

La daga también empezó a transformarse, en realidad todo lo que el tenia estaba sufriendo un cambio…

Lily observaba con sorpresa semejante "evolución" que tenía Lancer, al parecer la lucha que pensaba tener no sería la misma en ese entonces, cualquier otro servant hubiera atacado antes de ver hasta donde llegaba Lancer con semejante habilidad, pero Lily, en su posición de "caballero" esto era imposible.

"Increible", eran las únicas palabras que recorrían la mente de Lily.

La daga militar, empezó a crecer, hasta convertirse en una lanza, pero con dos puntas en ambos extremos y sujetados por un palo de metal rojizo.

Su lanzamisiles no estuvo exento del cambio, rápidamente los agujeros de los misiles formaron una sola gran abertura. ¿Tal vez ahora podría disparar misiles de 4 veces el tamaño normal?, difícil era saberlo de momento…

Al fin, el aura se detuvo, aunque la lanza aún mantenía esa aura azulada pero más tenue esta vez.

Lancer era ahora cuatro cabezas más alto que Lily(en su estado normal le ganaba por dos).

-¿Noble Phantams?- atinó a decir Lily, mientras modificaba lentamente el curso de su espada un poco más arriba.

-Es momento…- Lancer incluso había engrosado su voz mucho más- … de que el cazador sea la presa.

Levantó su lanza del suelo, la pequeña aura rodeo todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Leo estaba de pie, mirandola fijamente, tenía múltiples marcas por su rostro, de sangre reseca, tierra y quemaduras leves pero visibles.

No sentía rabia, ni tampoco pena, simplemente estaba concentrado en la persona que tenía al frente.

Cassidy.

-Eres demasiado apresurada, Casssidy, no pensaste realmente por qué dejaba que me apalearas de esa forma.

Cassidy no respondía, lo miraba fijamente pero con otra expresión.

Incertidumbre.

"Posiblemente solo este fanfarroneando e intente hacerme creer que está bien…, pero si es cierto lo que dice…"

-¡No te creo, tu realmente estas herido!- Cassidy acusó a Leo con el índice.

-Cansado, no herido,!bah!, en realidad si estoy algo herido pero no por ti- Leo se cruzó de hombros.

-¡Cállate!- Cassidy volvió a preparar una gran descarga eléctrica, esta vez con ambas manos, los rayos giraban como torbellinos alrededor de ellas, cuando el remolino estuvo lo bastante grande, disparo esa gran ráfaga contra Leo que ni siquiera se movió.

El torbellino eléctrico lo rodeo completamente, la descarga incluso se desvió cerca al suelo y quemo parte del jardín provocando algo de fuego.

Cassidy miro el resultado.

Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

-Sería injusto..- prosiguió Leo como si nada hubiese pasado- que no te explicara lo que pasa, eres desesperada y altanera, pero creo que no eres mala en realidad.

-Tsk – Cassidy intento calmarse- "debo mantener la calma, ¡mierda!, siempre me pongo así en las peleas…"

-Gain Adapter, es una pequeña habilidad que tengo, realmente de 100 casos, solo en uno o dos esta habilidad se activa…

Cassidy solo escuchaba.

-Tu eres uno de esos poco casos, muy pocos como tu llegan a activarlo- Leo abrió los ojos un poco más, su seriedad era anormal.

-¿Qué eres tú?- atino a preguntar.

-Soy un hombre.

-No me refiero al género, me refiero a ¿Qué cosa eres?... – Cassidy estaba algo más calmada.

Leo se tomó la mano a la barbilla, lo hacía siempre al pensar…

-Cuando tú me golpeas con magia…- al parecer ni le importo la pregunta que le hacia su rival- … mi cuerpo tiende a realizar un proceso de rechazo sobre él, si es demasiado débil, intenta asimilarlo para así poder tener mejores probabilidades de resistencia.

-¿Rechazo?

-Si –Leo prosiguió, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Cassidy mucho más tranquila- pero para ello requiero que el ataque haya sido realizado múltiples veces y que permita ir asimilándolo poco a poco...

Cassidy había ligeramente puesto una de sus manos tras ella.

-…a no ser que me hubieses atacado con mucha fuerza..-prosiguió Leo.

-¿Si te ataco con mucha fuerza entonces no tendrías tiempo ah…?

-Es correcto- Leo bajo la guardia un poco- lamentablemente esta habilidad me permite solo asimilar la magia por aura y no en general, tal vez otra persona que maneje truenos pueda dañarme.

Cassidy puso su otra mano tras ella y aparento desinterés.

-¡Esas son ridiculeces!- exclamó- nunca he oído de alguien que se pueda adaptar a la magia, solo o es inmune o no lo es…

Leo la miro de reojo. Frunció el ceño un poco.

-Cassidy, no eres una mala persona, solo tienes un pequeño defecto, eso es todo, por eso me he tomado la libertad de contarte…

Leo volvió a levantar los puños. Sabía lo que ella planeaba.

-Si has tomado esa decisión, entonces hazla, sino retírate, no quiero alargar esto más.

Cassidy sonrió lentamente y hablo:

-Ya la tome.

Con la mano derecha soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica, sabía que era inútil de todas formas. Leo miro el ataque y suspiro.

Alzando su dedo concentro toda la magia eléctrica que había arrojado su rival, como si fuese un pararrayos, toda la energía se acumuló en un punto, su dedo índice.

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado- Leo la miro fijamente mientras sostenía un pequeño haz de luz eléctrica flotando en su dedo, lo miro por un momento.

Cassidy aprovecho ese pequeño descuido…

-Aqua blood!- gritó

El agua que mantenía en su mano izquierda fue lanzada con feroz velocidad, era rojo como la sangre…

Leo alzo los ojos, y rápidamente apunto con su dedo hacia semejante ataque, no sabía que hacia pero le valía mejor estar precavido.

La gran descarga eléctrica y el agua se juntaron formando una esfera de múltiples colores, al final ambas sucumbieron, no generaron ninguna explosión, simplemente se esfumaron, el agua se evaporizo y dejo una pequeña humareda.

Leo no hizo ningún movimiento para atacarla.

Pero ella si…

Salto entre el humo, con ambas manos preparadas de aquel liquido sangriento, su rostro reflejaba seguridad. Leo también lo aparentaba.

-¡Eres mío!, Aqua.. .

No termino la frase.

Un golpe de la nada se estrelló contra su rostro, la hizo caer rápidamente al suelo, ante su sorpresa.

Se incorporó rápidamente y recibió un par de golpes más, menos fuertes esta vez.

Dio unos pasos atrás aturdida por ambos golpes.

"!Que rayos…..!"

Salto hacia atrás para más seguridad, se encontraba a algunos metros lejos de Leo.

Pero recibió 3 golpes más, dos en las mejillas y una gran palmada en el rostro.

Se pegó a la pared, unas gotas de sangre salían de su nariz.

"¿Que … me ha hecho?"- miraba sorprendida.

Leo se aproximaba hacia ella lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No creas que por ser mujer tendré sentimientos de culpa si te golpeo.

Sus ojos resplandecían.

* * *

Lancer tomo impulso desde el suelo, generando que parte de la tierra se resquebraje y usando su lanza ferozmente contra Lily.

Lily levanto ambas espadas para bloquear el ataque.

Ambos chocaron, el aura azul empezó a brillar a mucha intensidad, Lily había logrado detenerlo.

Pero luego Lancer empezó a mover su lanza realizando zarpazos infernales sobre las espadas de Lily, a una velocidad increíble.

"Tan veloz….."-Lily pensaba visiblemente sorprendida.

Lancer salto hacia atrás, luego volvió al ataque, usando ambas manos golpeo fuertemente de nuevo ambas espadas de Saber, la cual la alzo en vuelo muchos metros arriba, luego y mientras ella caía, apunto con su lanza, al estar a unos pocos metros del suelo, Lanzer gritó y con fuerza arrojó la Lanza contra Lily que por inercia seguía en posición de defensa.

La lanza cruzó como un rayo la distancia que los separaban, claramente se veía como la lanza cortaba en forma de triángulo el aire y emitía un sonido agudo, al final se incrusto en una de las espadas, fue leve pero el poder del impacto la hizo volar, rompiendo el muro principal de la casa de Shirou y dejando un gran agujero en la pared, Lily permanecía pegada frente al árbol que milagrosamente no había sucumbido ante tanto poder, la lanza seguía clavada en la espada, paso varios segundos para que cayese al fin por la gravedad.

"Tan fuerte…"

Lily se levantó con precaución, observó a Lancer y dijo:

-Te he subestimado.

Lancer con un ademan hizo levitar su lanza, y la atrajo hacia el.

-No es tu costumbre, Saber.

Lily, levanto ambas espadas…

-Mi turno..

Se impulsó rápidamente contra Lancer, empezó a atacar rápidamente con ambas espadas, los golpes hacían chispear la lanza azul, la cual esta vez permanecía firme ante Lancer, aún no había usado su lanzamisiles y al parecer creía que podía confiar en su propia lanza.

Los bloqueos, cortes y punzadas iban por todos lados, Lily se esforzaba al máximo, mientras Lancer se protegía con bastante destreza, ella estaba decidida a cortar, este a no dejarse romper, por un buen rato ni los movimientos acrobáticos de Lily, ni la fuerza con que daba los mandobles, ni su impulso de estar siempre delante de su rival pudo romper la inexpugnable defensa de un Lancer mucho más fuerte y decidido.

Lily empezó a sentir los primeros síntomas del agotamiento, había usado mucha fuerza en los golpes, el suelo estaba lleno de agujeros producto de las pisadas firmes de ambos servants.

-Has forzado tu cuerpo de mala manera- Lancer miraba a Lily con cierto aire compasivo- y encima con tus heridas del último hechizo que hiciste has quedado inútil ahora, calculo que no resistirás mi próximo ataque.

-Al parecer…. Si..- Lily intentaba respirar lo más lentamente posible, se detuvo para respirar, las manos ensangrentadas ahora estaban en peores condiciones que antes.

Lancer suspiró, y luego tomo impulso, ahora era su turno.

Solo basto un gran corte para romper la barrera de Lily, la cual hizo volar ambas espadas, ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para cogerlas.

-Estas acabada- Lancer apunto contra ella la temida lanza, parecía emitir más luz que antes

Lily salto hacia atrás, pero recibió todo el poder de Lancer.

Clavo la lanza muy cerca de su corazón, Lily escupió sangre.

Ahora Lancer la alzo como un cadáver y preparo su lanzamisiles, apuntando hacia ella.

-Un gusto haber peleado contra ti… servant saber…- Lancer la observó.

-Lily empezó a sangrar por la nariz, la altura con que se hallaba clavada la lanza era mortal…

Pero aun así atino a sonreír.

-El honor ha sido mío…

Lancer puso una cara seria, lo mejor era darle un final rápido y sin dolor.

Del lanzamisiles empezó a salir una luz tenue celeste... al final empezó a emitir mucha más luz que antes.

Era plasma.

Mientras el lanzamisiles vibraba por el poder que iba a expulsar en unos instantes. Lily observaba fascinada el color de aquella luz.

-Que luz más bella…- Lily al parecer ya estaba delirando por su herida.

De pronto una voz se hizo oír tras ellos.

-Suéltala, Lancer.

Lancer se volvió, la luz del lanzamisiles fue menguando y desapareció al final.

No tuvo que preguntar el porqué de la orden, lo sabía incluso antes de voltear.

Leo aferraba con fuerza el cuello de Cassidy, con gran peligro de asfixiarla, tenía ambos ojos ensangrentados. Parecía que lloraba sangre.

* * *

Cassidy no podía creer lo que había pasado, había recibido una tanda de golpes que no llego a ver de dónde venían.

"¿Qué … fue eso, algún hechizo a distancia…?"-pensaba preocupada.

Cassidy formo nuevamente aquella agua rojiza y la disparo con furia hacia Leo, este lo esquivo sin problemas.

-No hagas que te golpee más- Leo hablaba fríamente, su rostro aparentaba serenidad.

-Tsk, Cassidy salto hacia atrás una vez más, de pronto lo sintió.

Un golpe que llego hasta su mejilla, sintió el crujir de sus dientes, el dolor y finalmente la sangre que emanaba de su ceja derecha.

Pero lo había visto. Había logrado captar ese ataque, aunque fue por un solo instante.

Pero le había costado caro, mientras salía volando otro golpe se dirigió directamente hacia su brazo, dislocándola en el acto, ella grito esta vez, el golpe hizo que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

Poniéndose de rodillas lloraba, ¡era mucho peor que lo que le había hecho su madre!.

-Tú has querido esto…- Leo estaba de pie y muy cerca de ella.

-¡Callate!- aún seguía sollozando, pero intentaba calmar el dolor, era horrible como si mil agujas estuvieran punzando sin piedad todo su hombro.

-Eres un… desgraciado…- exclamo Cassidy, la sangre de su ceja derecha había llegado a su mentón.

-Esto al parecer termina aquí… -Leo suspiro he intento agacharse para revisar su brazo.

-Déjame verlo…. Parece que te lo torcí sin querer.

Al hacerlo prácticamente había bajado su guardia.

Fue cuando a Cassidy se le presento una oportunidad de oro, debía aprovecharla en ese momento.

"!Ahora!-pensó- ¡!sabía que harías eso!".

Rápidamente formo una pequeña esfera de líquido rojo y con rabia la dirigió hacia la frente de Leo.

-¡Aqua blooooooooooood!- grito como posesa.

Leo no había previsto ello.

Cuando su mano con aquella especie de sangre toco su frente una explosión logro desencajarlo del todo.

Había hecho estallar literalmente algo en su cerebro.

Empezó a tambalearse… la vista la tenía borrosa, por un momento sintió miedo…

Se moría…

¿O no?.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sangre, bajaban como grandes lagrimas y al final como un hilillo, empezó a gotear hasta el suelo.

Cayo hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, parecía muerto.

"Lo…. ¿hice?"-Cassidy miro al "cadáver".

Pero también sintió miedo, un miedo atroz recorrió todo su cuerpo. Leo emanaba sangre de los ojos rápidamente, no respiraba al parecer.

¡Había matado a alguien!.

A pesar de su furia, rápidamente su actitud cambio, se miró ambas manos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Lo … he … matado…- Cassidy se hablaba a sí misma en voz baja.

Se oían los golpes que hacia Saber contra Lancer algo más lejos pero a ella no le importaba.

Solo sabía que lo había matado. Usar aqcua blood era la destrucción de órganos internos donde llegaba a tocar el líquido rojizo, no había forma de que este vivo.

No había, y por eso se sentía mal, no estaba preparada aun…

…para matar a alguien. El sentimiento era claro, múltiples emociones la recorrían. Estaba asustada, deprimida, cansada, todo a la vez.

Pensaba en su madre, ahora sí que la necesitaba de verdad.

-Madre… ¿Dónde estás?, dime que esto es una mentira- con las manos ensangrentadas se llevó al mano al rostro.

Leo no se movía, con ambos ojos abiertos parecía haber muerto de una forma horrible.

Lo que era peor, ella ni siquiera lo había asesinado en una batalla justa, había aprovechado un descuido para ello, en el momento que el intentaba ayudarla en su brazo dislocado. No se sentía bien. Se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por su ira que incluso estaba infundada, él no le había hecho nada malo, he incluso había intentado enmendar su pequeño error llevándola a comer.

"!Esto está mal, mal,mal,mal,mal…!"- Cassidy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba en crisis mental.

De pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en la nuca y su vista empezó a nublarse.

"¿Alguien me… golpeo?".

Empezó a caer de cara pero tuvo tiempo para advertir que el cuerpo de Leo ya no estaba allí.

Pero al final no cayó, pues una mano la sujeto del cuello y la alzo rápidamente, antes de desmayarse por completo logro verlo…

Leo la había asido, con los ojos ensangrentados y con bastante sangre reseca que yacía por sus mejillas. Tenía los dientes apretados y luchaba por contenerse… en apretar aún más su mano y terminar matándola.

Pero se contuvo, realmente no era una mala persona, él lo sabía bien, solo impulsiva en extremo.

Observo con el rabillo del ojo a su alrededor, intentando ubicar a su servant.

"!Lily!"- Leo había logrado ubicarla.

Lancer había usado su lanza para traspasarla cerca de la costilla izquierda y muy cerca del corazón, estaba grave…

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, Lancer, usando una especie de bazooka empezó a cargar una energía luminosa que estaba dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con Saber.

-Suéltala Lancer- alzo la voz, mientras aun sostenía a Cassidy por el cuello.

Lancer dejo de cargar y se volvió para mirarlo, se percató de la situación inmediatamente.

-Me imagino- hablo con calma- que esto va a ser un intercambio.

-Exacto, mi servant por tu master, vamos a dejar esto como un empate.

Lancer observo a Leo, intento engañarlo.

-Si me entregas a mi master, con gusto dejare a tu servant en paz.

-La entrega será a la vez, ambos dejaremos a nuestras victimas en el suelo, y luego corremos rápidamente a recogerlos, ¿Te parece?.

Situación más sencilla no podía esperar.

-Tenemos un trato.

-Tienes que jurar que no harás nada mientras nos crucemos.

-¿Qué?.

-Es el último requisito para aceptar.

-¡Estás loco!, ahora no hay tiempo, tu servant va a morir…

-Aun así, ¿Cómo sé que tú en el cruce no usaras una artimaña o algo para atacarme?.

Lancer suspiro y se sentó en el piso.

-No creo que sea necesario.

Leo lo observo visiblemente enojado, pero sereno.

-En ese caso, te doy 7 segundos para que lo pienses, si no lo haces romperé el cuello de tu master.

Lancer lo miro fijamente, ¿hablaba en serio?

-No tienes las agallas…

-No me hagas, querer demostrarte hasta donde puedo llegar Lancer, te podrías sorprender- sus ojos sangrientos le daban una apariencia siniestra…

Lancer se levantó, "definitivamente esa expresión no es de alguien que dude en hacer algo".

-Está bien, juro que no hace nada contra ti … ni contra tu servant.

-Con eso basta- Leo dejo el cuerpo de Cassidy en el suelo cuidadosamente- descuida solo esta desmayada.

-Por su parte Lancer dejo el cuerpo de Lily, sacando su lanza cuidadosamente, ella intentaba hablar pero había perdido bastante sangre.

-Mas…ter…

-¡Silencio!- exclamo Leo- ¡no te esfuerzos o perderás más sangre!.

-Entonces a la de tres corremos- Lancer dejo de exhibir su poder y volvió a su estado de antes, su lanza volvió a su daga común, su pelo dejo de estar algo erizado y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

-1…2…!3!-dijo Leo.

Ambos corrieron hacia sus objetivos, en el cruce Leo observo con recelo a Lancer.

Pero este estaba más preocupado en otra cosa.

"Está más preocupado en su master, creo que los servants se toman muy enserio la guerra"-sonrió algo satisfecho-"ella debería estar orgullosa, gracias a él está viva".

Y en realidad así era, Leo sabía muy bien que para medidas desesperadas había que hacer sacrificios desesperados, no lo hubiera pensado mucho para ejecutar la amenaza que le había hecho a Lancer.

Corrió hacia Lily, y la levanto, la herida era mortal, no iba a resistir mucho tiempo….

Ya no hablaba, solamente lo miraba a los ojos, mientras una mano intentaba coger su hombro.

-M…

-Espera, Lily…- Leo la miro, esta vez llegaste muy lejos.

-Deb… protege…r a.. mi… mast…-hablo entrecortadamente, tosió algo de sangre.

-No te esfuerces- Leo cambio de actitud, estaba bastante triste, a pesar de lo que había pasado los últimos días ya estaba acostumbrándose a ella.

Pero se moría sin más remedio, él no era un curador, no sabía cómo hacerlo, la herida al parecer no estaba cargada de magia, así que un simple hechizo podría sanarla.

Pero no era alguien que manejaba hechizos como un experto, los odiaba y eso le hacía sentir impotente al ver como alguien se le moría en frente, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Cassidy!,¿Estas bien?-Lancer observo a su master preocupadamente.

Cassidy lentamente abrió los ojos, al parecer el golpe que le propino Leo no fue muy fuerte.

-Hola… ¿perdimos?- parecía haber despertado de un sueño.

-Hemos empatado- sonrió cariñosamente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Cuando ella recupero el equilibrio, ambos, servant y master miraban a Leo que aun tenia cargado a Lily, su expresión había cambiado a vaga y triste…

-En realidad creo que ganamos- Lancer se cruzó de brazos.

-La voy a ayudar…

-¿Eh?- Lancer creyó oír mal.

-La ayudare…

-¡Un momento master!-Lancer abrió los ojos- ¿Va a ayudar… a nuestro enemigo?

-Si

-¿Sabiendo que él nos podría acabar en algún momento?

-Si

-¡Además no sabe usted magia de curación!.

-No me importa

Lancer no se daba por vencido.

-Él estuvo a punto de matarla, lo vi, vi su expresión…

-Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Aun así creo que ayudarlo es lo más justo

-No la entiendo…

-No lo entenderías, así que déjame tomar mi decisión.

Lancer la observo, ya no estaba nerviosa, sus circuitos mágicos se sentían en armonía en ese instante.

Había cambiado, Lancer en ese momento no podía oponerse a ella.

-Toda suya- Lancer haciendo una reverencia entro en su estado etéreo.

Cassidy se levantó lentamente, aun le dolía el cuerpo, y la sangre reseca que había llegado a su mejilla la molestaba, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Leo y su Saber.


	19. Capitulo 19: RIDER

_**Hello! :D**_

_**Pues aqui con un nuevo cap, mas cortito que el resto, pero importante, espero lo disfruten, saludos!.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO XIX RIDER**_

En medio de la oscuridad Setsu abrio los ojos, le dolia todo el cuerpo, excepto sus piernas que estaban entumecidas.

Al principio no sabia donde se hallaba, pero luego empezó a recordar…

Estaba en su habitación, en su cuarto, encima de su cama.

"!Caster!"- rápidamente se incorporo, pero no tenia suficientes fuerzas para permanecer asi, cayo al final rendido nuevamente sobre su colchón.

"No esta, donde se habrá medido…." – Setsu estaba preocupado por ella, empezaba a recordarlo todo, excepto una cosa, el como habia llegado hasta allí, tampoco la parte que sucedió luego de tener un desmayo extraño y sentír que alguien forzaba su mente de mala manera…

"Donde estas Caster, estoy confundido, necesito que me cuentes…."- Setsu presiono sus dientes, estaba enfadado y preocupado a la vez.

Pero no podia moverse, no tenia las fuerzas, lo mejor era esperarla….

-¿Oni-chan?- una voz infantil se oyo a su lado.

-Her… manita- con una sonrisa nerviosa Setsu giró su rostro, ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto.

Ni en su cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de niña seguía oyéndose en la penumbra…

-S..i, solo un pequeño tiron…

-Ella te trajo aquí… - una sombra se hallaba al lado de el, mostrando una silueta pequeña, con cabellos ligeramente largos, no se le podia ver mucho en la oscuridad.

Puso su pequeña cabeza en su pecho, de pronto exclamo:

-¡Estas nervioso!..

-¿Eh..?, no.. ¡que va!, es tu imaginación – Setsu hablo rápidamente.

Lo cual notaba claramente su mentira.

-Algo te ha pasado oni-chan, ¡cuentamelo!- la niña levanto la voz un poco mas fuerte.

-No es nada Jane…

-Te conozco lo suficiente, sere niña pero…

-Si ya se lo… que vas a decir…ahorita tengo sueño… mañana hablamos.

Setsu al parecer deseaba sacársela de encima como podia.

La silueta de ella se le aproximo a su rostro.

Empezo a sudar frio.

-Por favor, Jane solo.. espera hasta mañana… ¿si?.

-¿Mañana?- aunque no se vislumbraba su rostro en semejante oscuridad parecía realmente molesta.

-Si… mañana… he traido algo.. que te va a ayudar.

-¿En serio?...

-Si, es verdad- Setsu se esforzó por sonreir- no te preocupes luego de esto pronto estaras sana y dejaras de c…

-¿Dejare de c… que?

Setsu se mordio el labio.

-Olvidalo ¿quieres?... - Setsu ya no podia mas.

De pronto la puerta se abrio de golpe, Caster hizo su aparición, la luz tras ella enfocó un poco el rostro de la pequeña, se logró ver un pequeño ojo ambar brillante.

Se oyo un grito y luego la sombra de la niña se metio en lo mas profundo de la habitación.

Setsu levanto su cuello y barbotó:

-¡Maldita sea Caster, miles de veces te he dicho, que apagues la luz….!

-Lo siento master- a Caster le brillaban los ojos- es que quería avisarle de esto cuanto antes.

-¿Qué cosa es mas importante que la salud de mi hermana?- lentamente Setsu se incorporaba…

-Ahora le cuento- Caster sonreía de oreja a oreja.

* * *

La medianoche se acercaba, pocas personas se paseaban por la ciudad para ese entonces solo bares de mala muerte estaban abiertos, la gente mas detestable del lugar era la que hacia su aparición a esas horas y tenían prácticamente libertad en todo.

Un hombre alto caminaba en medio de las callejuelas tenia una capucha negra que cubria todo su cuerpo, tenia los puños apretados y un rostro enojado, se choco de casualidad contra un bote de basura, mientras viraba a la izquierda.

El pobre bote, que nada tenia de culpable recibió todo el poder de su puño, mientras se hacia polvo en el aire.

"!Maldita seas!, ¡esto es vergonzoso!".

Nunca en su vida habia recibido semejante paliza de una mujer, y lo peor de todo era que ¡no la habia dañado en lo absoluto!.

"¿Qué rayos es ella?"- cavilaba furioso-"Mis golpes deberían destruir todo, no dejo nada en pie, nadie puede resistir un solo puño mio, nadie que este lo suficientemente preparado, pero aun si lo estuviera, la marca de mi poder se haría sentir, pero con ella…"

Se sentía humillado, enojado e impotente, todo a la vez. Su enojo iba creciendo a medida que caminaba...

!Te encontrare…!. –habló en voz alta, alzando ambos brazos.

Golpeo un muro cercano a él, la columna vibró horriblemente y generó un gran agujero.

¡...Y te voy a machacar!- culmino su amenaza personal con otro gran golpe a la pared.

Pero el lo sabia bien, simplemente no tenia oportunidad contra ella, Leo habia dado hasta cierto punto una lucha mas bien honorable, pero ella parecía un hacker, como en los videojuegos, que tenia un truco de inmortalidad.

Aun no podia creer que ella fuera prácticamente invulnerable a sus ataques.

"Debo calmarme, nada saco de esta mierda"- se golpeó la cabeza flojamente.

A unas cuadras frente a el se hallaba uno de esos bares que solo abrían a horas nocturnas.

"Un trago debería bastar…" – se dijo.

Empezó a apurar los pasos.

De pronto y casi cerca a el vio una pequeña silla de ruedas, que avanzaba lentamente, junto a un hombre alto aunque no tanto como el, tambien protegido por una capucha marron, llevaba a una niña.

"¿Una niña a estas horas de la noche?"-se preguntó confuso. A estas horas si bien al parecer tenía un guardespaldas, era muy arriesgado pasear tan tarde.

La pudo ver perfectamente, cabello negro, ojos verdes claros, blanca y con dos colillas sostenidas por un par de moños rosados, un saquito rojo muy peculiar, con un moño rojo cerca de su cuello, una falda verde que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatos marrones.

-Me estoy aburriendo- es lo que llego a oir de ella.

De pronto un auto se estaciono cerca a ellos, bajaron 4 hombres de negro, al parecer eran gánster de algún clan yakuza del lugar.

"¿Deberia ayudarla?"- pensó, por su apariencia parecía una chica adinerada.

Estaba muy lejos y no pudo oir lo que decían, portaban armas de fogueo rápido, eran peligrosos, aunque para el solo parecían niños malos.

Aun no se decidía a ayudar.

Fue cuando uno de ellos la apunto, amenazándola, y allí empezó todo.

Su guardaespaldas saco dos espadas, eran curvas y bastante gruesas. "Unas espadas árabes"- pensó.

Con gran velocidad corto el arma y de paso toda la cintura de este, el cual se desparramo en el suelo, los otros 3 asustados levantaron sus armas y dispararon.

Con gran maestria, aquel encapuchado uso una nueva arma, un par de cadenas negras y raras, amarró la cabeza de uno y.. jalandola con bastante fuerza hizo que girase 360 grados antes de desprenderse por completo. Los dos últimos se hecharon a correr, pero no llegaron muy lejos…

Con las cadenas logro capturar a ambos, traspazandolos con sus filudas puntas y luego haciéndolos estrellar contra un árbol no muy lejos de allí.

Pero no se habían percatado de algo, al parecer habia uno tras la niña.

"!Rayos!"- olvidándose de momento que era un simple espectador y dejando a un lado su enojo inicial, aquel hombre corrió en su auxilio.

Pero no se percató de algo, ella no podía ser una niña común y corriente, realmente que pasee tan tarde como si estuviese en un parque de diversiones era ya un punto a favor.

Estando ya muy cerca pudo ver perfectamente lo que paso.

El tipo iba a incrustarle un cuchillo en el cuello pero antes de hacerlo él se detuvo.

Las manos le temblaban al parecer intentaba por todos los medios clavarle el cuchillo, pero una fuerza invisible lo detenía.

-No debiste hacer eso- la voz de la niña estaba cargada de arrogancia, pero parecía enfermiza.

Tosió un poco, aunque estaba tranquila al parecer tenia gripe.

Pero eso era lo menos interesante.

El del cuchillo empezó temblar aún mas, lentamente empezó a sangrarle la nariz, luego sus ojos, después su boca….

Soltó el cuchillo y empezó a bailar de manera macabra, era como si estuviese siendo controlado…

"Esta chica es… un mounstro"- lo reconocía y a la vez se sentía extrañamente contento, no había que ayudarla en lo absoluto, disfrutaba el momento.

Mientras el bailaba, se volvía cada vez mas delgado, se secaba internamente, no caía más sangre pero si es que estaba muriendo, esa era una muerte realmente horrorosa.

La chica no reia, solo miraba seria su propio espectáculo que habia montado. Ya prácticamente no era un cuerpo humano el que bailaba frente a ella, mas bien parecía un esqueleto…

\- Estúpido, tonto, idiota….-cantaba.

Aunque no era justo decirlo, casi nadie iba a pensar que una simple niña pudiera hacer algo… asi.

Fue cuando una mano se poso cerca a ella.

-Es suficiente.. master…

El esqueleto cayó al suelo, ella suspiro.

-Bah, déjame… divertirme un poco- volvió a toser, esta vez más fuerte que antes…

-¿Tomo sus pastillas?.

-Todavia falta… Rider.

De pronto ambos miraron al hombre que tenían frente.

-Tu- dijo la niña- ¿Qué has visto?

El no retrocedió ni se asustó.

-Lo suficiente, gracias por devolverme al mundo real, andaba medio distraído.

-¿En serio?.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.

-¿Y para que te lo voy a decir si ni te conozco?.

El tipo la miro y empezó a reír, luego la miro con un aire cargado de tristeza.

-Igualmente, eres muy interesante, Cadmio Vindicare, un placer.

La niña lo miro, al parecer era uno más de aquellos hombres que pululaban en las noches.

-Reiko Tohsaka.- dijo la niña.

-Que tengas una linda noche, Reiko- Cadmio se dio vuelta y camino lentamente hacia el bar.

Reiko chasqueo los dedos y Rider dando media vuelta, empezó a mover la silla de ruedas.

-Un tipo muy extraño…- Rider no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto.

-Hay de todo a estas horas, Rider, de todo…- Reiko miro a Rider y volvió a toser- mi abuela no me conto todo lo que ocurría a estas horas.

-Supongo que ella dormia temprano… -bromeo Rider

-¡No que va!- lo que pasa es que ella solo iba por sitios seguros, le guiño el ojo izquierdo.

-Supongo…

-Eres demasiado serio Rider- lo miro algo apenada- nunca te ries de un chiste que hago.

-No es que el chiste sea malo, master, solo que asi soy yo.

-Su…pon…go…- Reiko hablo un poco alto, de pronto tuvo un ataque de tos..

-Le dije master..- Rider no parecía muy preocupado- que no use sus habilidades psíquicas tan a la deriva.

-Te he dicho….- la tos empezó a disminuir- que eso no es una habilidad psíquica.

-¿Qué es entonces?.

-Magia mental.

-Eso si que es nuevo.

Reiko se cruzo de hombros.

-Piensa lo que quieras- giro el cuello bruscamente aparentando desprecio.

Rider seguía moviendo la silla de ruedas por un rato mas, ambos estaban en silencio.

De pronto hablo:

-He estado pensando master, creo que no fue una buen idea entrar en la mansión de los einzbern sin una estrategia.

Reiko no contesto por un momento. Al final respondio:

-No siempre se debe pensar antes que actuar, a veces debes anticiparte a tu enemigo, si eso implica perder algo de estrategia, pero ganas en sorpresa.

-"Ganas sorpresa, si pierdes estrategia, eh?",bastante extraña esa teoria.

-Exacto- Reiko habia cerrado los ojos mientras hablaba, parecía bastante lista- aunque pareciera que si usas estrategia tienes mas posibilidades de sorprender a tu enemigo, anticiparte sin dudarlo lo hara dudar aun mas, ya que el pensara que tienes una estrategia.

Sonrio un poco.

-Es un circulo vicioso- hizo un circulo en el aire con su pequeño dedo indice.

Rider estaba serio.

-Casi muero allí, no me esperaba una ametralladora de gran calibre, en mi época no existían.

-Pues me debes una, Rider, pienso que te confiaste mucho. No funciono tu habilidad eh?.

-No- Rider acepto.

De pronto se detuvieron en seco.

Frente a la plaza principal habían multiples cadáveres, personas acribilladas, cuerpos sin vida yacían por doquier, Rider conto treinta al primer vistazo.

-Al parecer algo grande ocurrio aquí…, peleas entre clanes no?-Rider observaba lentamente, mientras se desviaba un poco de su ruta.

-¿En serio lo crees?.

-Al parecer, sus trajes son distintos, por eso lo supongo- Rider ya habia dejado de observar, ahora se concentraba en su master.

-Esto es obra del alcalde, Rider, seguramente fue una emboscada de militares que hicieron todo esto, esta bastante obsesionado en exterminar el "crimen" según el.

-¿Eso es malo?.

-No es malo según el, solo esta rompiendo el equilibrio de la sociedad.- la pequeña Tohsaka hablaba como una adulta.

-Algo asi esperaba que respondiese.-Rider sonrio un poco- pero para usted estaría bien ¿no es verdad?, ya no la estarían persiguiendo cada rato.

-Mmmmmm- Reiko se llevo el dedo índice a sus labios- realmente no me gustaría ayudarlos, siempre que me lo piden los rechazo.

-Bueno eso debe ser porque tiene un talento innato para la magia, jamas le he visto fallar un conjuro, prácticamente domina todas las ramas, como su abuela.

-Si, como mi abuela, oye ya basta rider, no me gusta que me alagen…

Habian dejado ya la ciudad, no habia pasado mucho cuando arribaron a la mansión Tohsaka, cubierta de grandes arboles, parecía bastante antigua pero a su vez elegante.

Entraron a la casa, Rider la dejo cerca a su gran sala y se sento frente a ella en un sillón.

-… tampoco creo que me persigan por eso, se exactamente porque me persiguen.- dijo Reiko

De pronto Rider se levanto:

-Master…

-Si ya se, el servant ruler solicita una reunión servant, al parecer los esta invocando…

-Volvere luego, descanse.

Haciendo una reverencia se transformo en miles de partículas luminosas que desaparecieron poco a poco.

Reiko permaneció en silencio or un rato en la sala, frente a ella había una foto de su abuela.

Rin Tohsaka, junto a sus amigos Emiya Shirou, Shinji y Sakura Matou.

-Tenemos tanto en común abuela…, sin ir mas lejos prácticamente soy igualita a ti, me hubiera gustado verte, las historias que mi madre me contaban no me ayudan ¿sabes?.

Se acerco a la esquina de una pequeña mesa, habia un vaso de agua, de su chaqueta roja, saco una pastilla, tenia de nombre "Ephemerol":

-Ah tomar esta porqueria, rayos- miro con desprecio la capsula que tenia en sus manos.

Se tomo la pastilla y cerró los ojos.

-A dormir que mañana será un dia agitado…..- bostezo.

* * *

Leo solo miraba como Cassidy se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Dejame, yo la curo- expreso sin aspavientos.

-¿Podras?- pregunto Leo, miro por un momento a Saber.

-Si…,lo puedo hacer.

Leo sintió toda la tensión que ella guardaba en su pecho.

-Es tu primera vez , ¿verdad?.

-¡No, ya he curado muchas veces!-exclamo Cassidy.

Pero semejante mentira no iba a pasar a los ojos del master de Saber.

-No mientas, es pecado mentir- Leo se levanto- si vas a intentarlo prefiero que lo hagas y fracases a perderla sin haber dejado una ligera posibilidad…

Cassidy no respondio, se agacho lentamente y dio un vistazo principal a sus heridas.

Solo tenia una, pero era mortal, Lancer, para su fortuna(o desgracia desde el punto de vista de Leo) era un maestro que no dudo en atacar una parte vital casi limpiamente. Cualquier medico común no iba a poder hacer nada contra esto.

Pero ella era una maga, tenia la esperanza de que pudiera curarla.

Poniendo su mano en el pecho de Saber Lily(ella estaba inconsiente), empezó a pronunciar algunas palabras mágicas de curación.

"Hoc corpus curare, sed ab animo per vulnera mille ei concedere eaque tantum potentia vitam…"

Leo no entendia ni una palabra de lo que decía, aunque suponía que era latín, pero igual esperaba que pasase algo.

Pero no sucedia absolutamente nada.

-No pasa nada – Leo observo a Cassidy.

-Mmmmm….

-¿Eh?.

-Mmmmm d...- Cassidy susurraba unas palabras que no pudo oir bien.

-¿Cómo dices?- se acerco un poco mas a ella.

Ahora si la pudo oir claramente.

-Idiota, me estoy concentrando….

-Ok.

Algo avergonzado, Leo se paro y se alejo del sitio de curación. Siempre hacia eso si se equivocaba por razones estúpidas.

De pronto una luz intensa rodeo el cuerpo de Lily…

-Imposible…- Lancer que se habia apoyado en la pared, casi se sobresalto.

Leo solo podia observar la cantidad de mana que Cassidy usaba para curar a Lily. "Es bastante buena"- pensaba Leo-"debe manejar magia de curación como una experta.".

El aura no duro por mucho tiempo, la sangre que quedaba desaparecio totalmente de su cuerpo, Lily no abria los ojos aun, al parecer por el cansancio.

Cuando Cassidy termino, ella miro a Leo:

-Esta cansada, llévatela y ponla en un sitio comodo.

Leo se aproximo, cargo a Lily y entro a la casa.

Lancer aun no lo podia creer.

-¡Eso fue bastante rápido master!- Lancer la miro.

-Oh si, fue rápido ni yo me lo creo- Cassidy lo miro de perfil, luego sonrio.

De pronto lo abrazo, estaba feliz.

-¡Es increíble, lo he logrado, pensaba que la iba a matar….!.

-¿Cómo lo logro?

-Solo hice lo que mi madre me dijo, concentración, canalización e intensidad, yo tenia los dos últimos, eso me servia perfectamente para uso de magia destructiva…

-Ahora domina los tres pasos.- Lancer la miro.

-No.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Aun no estoy preparada-Cassidy dejo de abrazar a su servant. Esto mas que bien, no fue todo de mi.

Lancer arqueo las cejas, estaba confundido.

-No la entiendo.

-Saber uso algo de su mana para guiarme.

-¿Guiarla?.

-Si, guiarme por el camino correcto, me ayudo en los tres pasos, fue algo increíble.

Lancer se puso serio.

-Ahora debemos vencerla de nuevo, ella es muy peligrosa master.

Cassidy lo miro tambien se puso seria, dio media vuelta y entro a la casa de Shirou.

-¿Va a entrar asi como asi?.

-¡Claro que si, me debe una!- Cassidy ingreso sin tocar la puerta.

Leo los esperaba en la sala, no parecía enfadado ni ofuscado.

Cassidy se sento frente a el, mientras que Lancer entro en su estado etéreo.

-Ella despertó, al parecer esta bien, gracias- dijo Leo.

-Pues, ya me debes una- respondio Cassidy.

-Seguro,¿ que es lo que deseas?-pregunto Leo con desinteres.

-Facil, que te vayas de aquí, ¡mudate!- Cassidy alzo la voz.

Leo agacho la cabeza un poco, cerro los ojos, y lanzo una fuerte carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo hacia con ganas:

-Eso es lo mas estúpido que he podido oir Cassidy- Leo se levanto y se paseo alrededor de la sala- en realidad esta casa es mia, Shirou me la entrego.

-¡Oh, es verdad, lo de nuestro acuerdo….!

Leo la señalo con el dedo.

-No estas en posición de pedir nada, yo te gane, que la batalla entera haya sido empate, no significa nada de nuestro encuentro personal.

Cassidy callo, habia metido la pata haciéndole recordar.

-Y ahora es momento de que me cuentes como fue todo.

Cassidy se mordio el labio, "Rayos"-pensaba-"Ya se acordó, alguien por favor, que me saque de este embrollo...".

Dos sombras aparecieron de la nada, eran Saber y Lancer.

-¿Ya estas mejor Lily?- pregunto Leo.

Lily se llevo la mano al pecho y respondio.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- sonrio un poco.

-Master- Lancer hablo a Cassidy- iremos a una reunión servant, un ruler nos ha invocado.

-¿Para?- ella pregunto.

-Algo referente al servant Caster.

Leo recordó rápidamente lo sucedido hace algunas horas.

"Al parecer, este lio va a llegar a mayores"- pensó Leo.

-Lo sabia…, bueno, avísame si hay algo importante para estar al tanto.

-Seguro.

Lancer desaparecio.

-Master- Lily miro a Leo- debo ir tambien, no le voy a pedir su permiso esta vez.

Leo se incorporo, miro fijamente a Lily, luego sonrio un poco.

-Excelente.

-¿Eh?, no le entiendo.

-Por fin estas decidiendo por ti misma, ve, cuéntame lo que suceda nada mas.

Lily lo observo extrañada, "a veces mi master tiene una actitud rara".

Haciendo una reverencia, desapareció.

-Eres bastante frio con ella, ¿no?.- Cassidy pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Leo aparento inocencia.

\- Tu sonrisa era apenas perceptible.

-Es necesario-Leo volvió a sentarse, tomo una aptitud algo siniestra- "para no inmiscuir a nadie en tus asuntos debes hacerlo".

-¿Inmiscuir?

Leo la miró, sabia que no iba a entender.

-Al grano, cuéntame lo que sepas de las guerras del grial…

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, si desean pueden comentar, puede ser que me den informacion valiosa que permita mejorar mi fic, se los agradeceria mucho, nos vemos :D...**


	20. Capitulo 20: UN SUEÑO

**Hola de nuevo :D.**

**Pues despues de un tiempo en algunos trabajos y distracciones, les traigo un nuevo cap, este capitulo realmente no lo habia pensado desde un inicio pero hace poco se me presento una oportunidad que no podia dejar pasar, al final de este cap, en las notas finales, veran la razón.  
**

**Sin mas espero les parezca interesante, hay muchas cosas que aun no puedo desvelar, pero ya lo veran mas adelante, Saludos :D.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XX UN SUEÑO  
**

-¿Qué es eso? – Setsu pregunto mientras observaba atónito lo que sostenia Caster entre sus manos.

Caster solo sonreía, mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser un par de frascos de extraños colores, ámbar y negro…

-Con esto podríamos ganar la guerra, master.

-¿Es algo que hiciste tú?- pregunto Setsu.

-No, en realidad creo que fue un golpe de suerte, tengo un trato con alguien.

-¿Con "alguien" te refieres a otro master o servant?.

-No master, era alguien totalmente ajeno a la guerra, pero se dispuso a ayudarme con una condición.

Setsu suspiró, se volvió hacia atrás mirando con un poco de pena la habitación de su hermana.

Se sentó en la sala de su apartamento, algo desconfiado, Caster había puesto los frascos en la mesa…

-Explícate, Caster- ordeno Setsu.

Caster no se sintió afectada por la brusquedad con que habló su master, tranquilamente empezó a contar:

-Cuando decidi que era el momento para huir, y mientras te llevaba, claramente pude sentir una presencia que nos seguía, al inicio pensaba que era otro servant, así que use teletransportacion para dejarte aquí, a salvo, pero con la desesperación te deje en el cuarto de tu hermana…

-Si si, recién me doy cuenta- Setsu hablo con sarcasmo.

-Salí apresuradamente, para enfrentarme al "servant" que había sentido, pero este se presentó ante mi sin ningunas ganas de luchar.

Setsu escuchaba lo que decía su servant atentamente.

-Era una chica, ligeramente más alta que yo, cabello como el carbón, diría casi sin vida, ojos totalmente negros, labios rojos y definidos, nariz refinada…

-Ahórrate las descripciones detallistas Caster.

Caster arrugo la frente.

-Lo cierto master es que ella no era normal se lo aseguro.

-Aquí en la guerra del grial nadie puede ser normal, de eso te lo aseguro al 100 por ciento.

-Ya le dije master, era alguien que nada tenía que ver con la guerra.

-Ok, sigue, no me dejes esperando- Setsu cogió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de golpe.

-Entonces…

Como si fuera una acuarela se mostró el dialogo que tuvo Caster y aquella chica extraña:

_"-¿Quién eres tú?- Caster adoptó una posición de defensa._

_La chica no respondía, solo sonreía pacíficamente. Caster no sentía nada raro en ella, pero un pequeño escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo._

_-¡Respóndeme!, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Un servant de la guerra?- alzo más la voz._

_La chica hizo un ademan de alzar la mano y ponerla sobre un hombro invisible._

_Al siguiente segundo le estaba tocando su hombro, había llegado a ella sin que Caster se hubiese dado cuenta._

_-Para tu buena suerte no participo en su ridículo juego de niños._

_-¡¿Qué?!._

_Caster había cambiado de actitud, semejante ofensa al grial era algo increíble de creer._

_La extraña chica retrocedió unos pasos y sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos. Era bonita, pero emanaba un aura oscura y tétrica. Peligrosa, en resumen:_

_-Sin embargo hay algo que me interesa…_

_-¿Interesarte?, te refieres al grial…- Caster había bajado un poco la guardia._

_-¿Eso?, no por favor, ya te dije, no quiero los "juguetes" ni el "juego"- la extraña señalo con el dedo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella como analizándola minuciosamente._

_Caster no sabía que decir en ese momento, tenía que alejarla del lugar donde estaba su master…_

_Antes de que pudiese responder, la extraña hablo:_

_-¿Deseas ganar ese "juego" verdad?, ¿Lo del grial?- pregunto mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-Sí, deseo ganarlo._

_La chica se paró en un instante, alzo su mano, tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y largas, afiladas como si fuesen garras._

_-Ok, vale, hagamos entonces un trato._

_¿Un trato?, ¿había oído bien lo que dijo?._

_-¿Qué clase de trato?-Caster la miro de reojo._

_Ella la miro y se puso seria._

_-Te daré un poco de ayuda a cambio de que hagas algo por mí._

_-Dependiendo tu condición, veré si puedo aceptar ese trato._

_-Ok, la cosa es sencillísima – la voz de ella se puso algo cavernosa cuando menciono lo siguiente- tráeme vivo al master de Saber…_

_-¿Te refieres al chico con la cicatriz…?._

_-El mismo, solo tráemelo, y el trato estará completo._

_Caster empezó a cavilar. "No parece muy difícil"- pensó._

_-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú personalmente?._

_La chica no se enfadó, contesto tranquilamente:_

_-Eso no te incumbe, ¿Aceptas o no el trato?._

_Caster se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, al final respondió:_

_-¿Qué me darás a cambio?-Caster la miro fijamente._

_-Esto…_

_De su mano aparecieron dos frascos de colores._

_-Eso es magia, ¿no?._

_-Si tú lo dices- la chica no sonreía- úsalas con sabiduría, estas esencias contienen dos grandes monstruos nacidos de la disformidad…_

_-¿Dis…formidad?._

_-Sí, aunque creo que ese concepto está demasiado lejano para ti, ya que no sabes nada._

_-¿Saber nada de qué?- Caster estaba intrigada._

_-Mientras más preguntes, será peor- le recomendó, en ese momento sonrió con malicia- ten en cuenta que "tu no estas destinada a saber lo que está más allá de tu comprensión", solo mantente en donde estas y sigue con tu jueguito de la guerra._

_Caster la miro, realmente no entendía el asunto en lo absoluto._

_-No te entiendo, pero voy a aceptar tu propuesta, no creo que sea muy difícil atraparlo._

_-Bien por ambas entonces- ella le guiño el ojo- solo ten cuidado, no dejes que use su carta más fuerte, si lo hace estarás perdida._

_-¿Tiene algún tipo de habilidad que no halla notado?._

_\- Si, solo que no te lo puedo decir- contesto._

_-¿Por qué?._

_Ella volvió a su aspecto espectral…_

_-Porque si lo hiciera se perdería la emoción de la pelea._

_Le entrego los frascos y antes de que Caster se marchara, le dijo:_

_-He analizado a cada uno de sus masters, con sus servants, nada de otro mundo, pueden jugar entre ustedes todo lo que quieran, a veces hasta me das pena Caster._

_-¿Pena, de qué? – Caster empezaba a enfadarse._

_Aquella extraña se envolvió en una tormenta negra y densa, rayos espectrales oscuros empezaron a girar a su alrededor, desapareció en una llamarada no sin antes responderle su pregunta._

_-¡Porque eres ignorante de lo que realmente está ocurriendo, jajajjajajajaj!_

_Su risa le helo la sangre, pero recobro su aplomo cuando se marchó, la soledad de la calle volvió, no se oía ningún alma viva."_

-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió Setsu.

-Sí, es todo.

-Está bastante raro eso – Setsu se levantó y se paseó por la habitación- si es alguien ajeno al Heaven's Feel…, y cree que no es importante…

-No es que me preocupe por eso master –Caster miro ambos frascos- si lo que dice es cierto podríamos tener una gran ventaja sobre el resto de masters.

-Sí, pero tengo mis dudas, no creo que debamos usar eso Caster.

Caster suspiro, luego dijo claramente:

-Debe tenerme más confianza master.

-Te tengo confianza a ti pero no a eso – señalo uno de los frascos- me trae mala espina…

-Lo evaluare entonces- dijo Caster, aunque mentía, lo iba a usar cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

-Pues ¿Cómo empezar a contarte?, la guerra del grial fue algo bastante complejo y no sabría por dónde empezar.

-Cuéntame desde el comienzo- Leo la miro.

-Solo se me las dos últimas guerras, la 4ta y 5ta, si lo deseas te las cuento, ¡Pero solo será un resumen!- ella le señalo con el dedo- ¡no me hagas que te lo explique como un niño de inicial!.

-Ok, ni que en realidad fuera eso… - Leo la miro maquinalmente.

-Pues según mi madre, la 4ta guerra del grial fue una de las más impresionantes, desde las anteriores guerras, se enfrentó mi abuelo allí, era un asesino profesional, Emiya Kiritsugu, para ese entonces teníamos a nuestro servant Saber, lo obtuvimos mediante el…

-¿Cómo se obtiene un servant?- pregunto Leo interesado.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste tú?- Cassidy se cruzó de brazos y lo miro profundamente.

-Fue un regalo de Shirou, era como un círculo de invocación al parecer.

-Ok, ese es un punto, también tuviste que tener el catalizador, algo que permita obtener a tu servant, ¿había algo más?.

-Pues yo también deduje eso, solo un cofre y dentro una pluma, de allí salió ella, pensaba exactamente lo que tú me dijiste, pero ya me lo has confirmado, gracias.

-Bien, entonces… ¿sigo contando o ¡me vas a seguir interrumpiendo!?- exclamo.

Leo hizo un ademan para que prosiguiese.

-… ejem, como decía para invocar a Saber usamos como catalizador la forja de Avalon, era lo que más tenía relación el rey Arturo, o Arturia…, luego nos dimos cuenta de eso. Mi madre me dijo que Emiya, al ser asesino, prefirió tener como servant a un assasin, hubiera tenido mejores oportunidades según el…

\- En las guerras hubieron masters de todo tipo, desde los más experimentados hasta los más pusilánimes y entre ellos, el monstruo, Kotomine Kirei, un miembro de la iglesia, experto en muchas artes de la magia, un ejecutor…

-¿Ejecutor?-pregunto Leo.

-Los ejecutores, son miembros de la iglesia experimentados en combate y tienen objetivos como los servants assasin, algunos son elegidos para dirigir la guerra del santo grial, no te sorprendas entonces si alguien similar está guiando esta guerra.

-Lo tendré en mente…

-La cuarta guerra fue un desastre para nosotros, digo un desastre porque no obtuvimos el grial.

-Entonces perdieron.- preguntó Leo

-No perdimos, diría que ganamos, pero el grial fue destruido.

-¿Por qué?.

-No te me desesperes- sorprendido, Leo la miro como quien diciendo "¿Una que se desespera, me pide paciencia…?".

Pero Cassidy parecía muy tranquila, Leo pensó que lo mejor era seguir conversando, al parecer en esas circunstancias permanecía calmada.

-… Mi abuelo crio entonces a Shirou, separado de Illa, aunque ella la conocía a la perfección.

-No eran hermanos de sangre entonces.

-No, porque Shirou fue hallado luego de la destrucción de una ciudad entera, producto del grial que exploto por así decirlo, todos murieron, salvo el.

-Y él fue el que participo en la anterior guerra.

-El mismo- Cassidy miro por la ventana- ya es muy tarde ¿no?.

-Deben ser casi la medianoche.

-Felizmente comí algo hoy por la tarde, ¿Has comido algo?.

-No, no tengo hambre, luego mañana veré que como.

Cassidy lo miro de soslayo, bueno al menos él se veía la comida por sí mismo.

-Me rehusó contarte algo más hasta mañana- dijo ella- es muy tarde...

Leo no la contradijo, en realidad tenía algo de sueño.

-…pero quisiera saber el porqué de tu cicatriz- lo miro con curiosidad.

-Ah, ¿esto?- se señaló con el dedo- no interesa, todo el mundo puede tener cicatrices…

-Mmmmmmm- Cassidy sabía que era una salida a la mala para cambiar de conversación, pero como no quería incomodarlo, cambio el tema un poco.

-¿Perteneces a la iglesia o algo así?- le pregunto- lo digo por tu cruz….

-En cierta forma- dijo Leo- digamos que soy de la "verdadera iglesia" que sigue al "verdadero Dios" y no burdas falsificaciones…

Al referirse así Cassidy entendió de inmediato, estaba lanzando un duro insulto a la santa iglesia que vigilaba los Heaven's Feel.

-Tu estas vestido casi todo de negro, salvo tus pantalones- Cassidy se fijó escudriñándolo con la vista- ¿Cómo puedes ser cristiano…?.

Leo la volvió a mirar, parecía que iba a volver a reír, pero no fue así, contesto de manera fría:

-El que este de negro, no implica que no sea cristiano, es como decirle a un predicador que no lleve terno negro porque así estará "del otro bando".

Luego se relajó y dijo:

-Mis zapatillas antes eran blancas, pero elegí negras ya que se ensucian menos…

Cassidy se rio un poco:

-Eso significa que eres flojo- sonrió.

-No para nada, ni tampoco veo lo gracioso.

-No me rio de lo que dijiste, sino la forma Leo, te parecía muy importante aclarar lo de tus zapatillas.

Leo la miro y sonrió un poco también. "Mira que cuando intento hacer chistes quedo como ridículo, y ahora sin ninguna razón se ríe, tengo un don innato para la risa, pero tan innato que ni yo mismo me doy cuenta en que momento digo algo chistoso".

Leo se levantó entonces y dijo.

-Tomare un baño.

Cassidy también se levantó:

-Yo tambien.

-Pues entonces tendras que esperar, yo primero, luego tu, estoy en peores condiciones…- se volteo y camino tranquilamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¡Las mujeres van primero!-reclamo Cassidy.

Leo que estaba de espaldas se volvió siniestramente.

-Entonces, solo tienes dos opciones: O esperas tu turno, o nos bañamos los dos, solo hay un baño, ¿sabias?.

Semejante proposición hizo que Cassidy se enrojeciera mucho.

-¡Es… Estas loco, pervertido!- exclamo- ¿Cómo haría algo asi?.

Leo la miro, sonrio un poco.

-Entonces espera, no pienses tampoco que voy a ser como algunos que se creen "patos" y paran nadando en la ducha, 10 minutos a lo mucho.

El baño estaba cerca de la ducha, Leo desaparecio tras una habitación y volvió con una toalla, entro sin prisa.

Cassidy se estiro en la silla, luego se levanto e impacientemente empezó a hablar consigo misma:

"Soportarlo va a ser bastante difícil para mi, es demasiado extraño, intenta parecer normal, pero debe ocultar algo, debo descubrir que es y si no…".

Cassidy seguía pensando, ¿en que momento iba a llegar Lancer?, ya se habia demorado mucho, no pensaba que la reunión durase bastante tiempo, estaba deseosa por saber cual habia sido el acuerdo de esa reunión, aunque lo mas probable era que sacaran a Caster de la guerra, repitiéndose asi los hechos del 4to Heaven's Feel…

Salio un momento de la habitación y se paseo por el pequeño jardín, intentaba permanecer tranquila mientras esperaba a Lancer, la conversación con Leo la habia mantenido entretenida, pero ahora empezaba a desesperarse.

"! Rayos!, no me gusta esperar…"

De pronto se quedo estatica, algo habia captado su atención.

En otra de las habitaciones, estaba una estatua, de una chica…

-Esa espada…-hablo en voz alta y visiblemente sorprendida- la posición, esa inequívoca expresión de soberanía…

No podía equivocarse, era la mismísima Arturia Pendragon, el servant de Shirou.

-Es increíble- Cassidy se aproximaba hacia la estatua- por Dios que es increíble,¿esto lo habrá hecho Shirou mientras vivía?

De pronto se sorprendió aún mas, el rostro de ella era demasiado parecido al rostro del servant de Leo, ¡eran idénticos!.

-Es improbable que ella sea Arturia, pero el parecido es tal…- se encogió de hombros mientras observaba la estatua- Shirou ha debido ser un maestro para hacer algo así, un gesto muy lindo de su parte, si tuviera novio, seguro le pido algo así- sonrió para sus adentros.

Entro a la habitación y empezó a mirar todo, los objetos de metal extraño, una réplica de excalibur, un periódico duro, rápidamente dedujo que todo era obra de Shirou.

"Mi madre siempre me decía que Shirou podía realizar algunas cosas increíbles, magia de proyección, primera vez que veo sus efectos, me pregunto si se podría proyectar cualquier cosa que desee…"

Pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, si hubiera sido así, crear una réplica exacta del grial mismo hubiese sido lo más sencillo para obtener un grial.

"Debe tener sus límites"- se dijo- "me pregunto si podría hacer magia de proyección".

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, alguien como ella que solo conocía el concepto de "destruir con magia" no entendería lo que significaba "crear con magia"…

"Mi madre siempre me decía, elije tu propio estilo Cassidy, no trates de imitar al resto porque muchas veces puedes acabar frustrada, si has nacido con un don, aprovéchalo y acomódate de la mejor forma a lo que te es más fácil".

Lo de la curación fue un milagro, gracias a Saber que la guio, pero dudo mucho que pudiese volver a hacerlo, rápidamente pensó que lo mejor era mantener su estilo y ya, intentar aprender más claro está, pero no intentar cambiar lo que de por si era algo innato para ella, destruir.

Volvió a la sala principal, al parecer Leo ya había terminado, algo de su ropa de cambio se vislumbraba afuera, pero también vio algo más.

Su crucifijo.

Acercándose de puntitas, para que no la oyese, inclino su cuerpo hacia donde estaba aquella cruz con una cadena metalica…

"Solo le echare una ojeada, tal vez puede averiguar algo más de…."

No termino la frase.

Como un relámpago, Leo apareció frente a ella y con gran velocidad cogió el crucifijo, con una mano, al hacerlo genero un zumbido y una pequeña onda de aire que golpeo el rostro de Cassidy, quien retrocedió sorprendida y atemorizada.

No era para menos, el rostro de Leo echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¡Nunca!- repitió con voz de trueno- ¡nunca cojas esto!

Ella lo miraba ahora no parecía un chico torpe y algo crecido como lo creía en un comienzo.

Ahora era alguien totalmente diferente, su voz, su rostro, la forma de mirarla, le hacía sentir bastante pequeña, no era alguien de este mundo definitivamente.

-¿Qué … eres tú?.

-¡Si lo haces… entonces moriras!- Leo no hizo caso a su pregunta- ¡recuérdalo, te conviene mas no saber nada, que saber todo y tener una gran carga!.

-¡No entiendo de que estas hablando!-chillo ella, intentando encararlo.

Leo se calmó un poco, su cuerpo tenso empezó a relajarse, aún tenía la toalla sobre sus hombros, ya se había puesto un pantalón azul marino, pero no tenía polo, Cassidy pudo observar perfectamente algunas cicatrices que yacían alrededor de su abdomen, brazos, cintura, no eran muy pronunciados pero saltaron a la vista de ella.

-Es mejor- decía Leo- que no entiendas nada y sepas lo menos posible de mí, no me preguntes mas- Cassidy vio perfectamente como su rostro cambiaba, de furioso, a serio y luego a triste, se le veía decaído y débil.- lo siento… pero tengo sueño… voy a dormir… discúlpame, casi nunca reacciono así.- acabo diciendo.

-No te preocupes- ella esbozo una sonrisa forzada- estabas en estado de estrés y encima que es tan tarde, no te reprocho nada.

No respondió y lentamente abandono la habitación, dejando a Cassidy sola.

Cuando se marchó, ella se sentó en el sofá y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, no sabía por qué pero le afecto mucho la forma en como la miro, no era la furia extrema que demostró hace unos instantes, sino lo que paso después, su tristeza era grande, algo bastante fuerte le pudo haber pasado, algo que lo convertía así, alguien bastante frio y solitario, si bien por momentos se comportaba como alguien tranquilo, haciendo algunos gestos de burla, alguna que otra estupidez y con algunos ataques de risa extraños, sabía muy bien que eso solo enmascaraba su verdadera identidad, y lo sabía desde que vio el trato que le hizo a su servant, al parecer se llevaban a duras penas.

En ese momento deseaba hacer algo por el, tal vez alguna ayuda, para quitarle aquella tristeza que tuvo hace un rato y que la dejo bastante mal, se paró y resuelta se dirigió a su habitación, lo había visto marcharse y vio hacia donde había ido. "Unas palabras de aliento le sentaran bien" – pensó.

Se hallaba frente a su habitación, solo bastaba tocar la puerta. Un par de "toc tocs" serían suficientes.

Pero no lo hizo.

"No seas cobarde, vamos Cassidy es solo para ayudar a alguien":

Pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, algo le decía que hablar con él sería peligroso, de pronto todos sus ánimos acabaron por perderse, sus emociones le habían jugado una mala pasada, respiro hondo y se alejó lentamente de la habitación, "no lo voy a molestar, él tiene sus asunto y yo los míos, dejare todo a su criterio"-pensó sesudamente.

Ella se dirigía a la ducha cuando de pronto en la sala aparecieron Lancer y Saber.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Cassidy.

-¿Dónde está mi master?-pregunto Saber

-Ahora está durmiendo, yo también tengo algo de sueño, mañana me cuentan lo que ha pasado en su reunión.

-Bien master, no es que haya sido algo muy grave de todas maneras.

Cassidy se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras Saber Lily la miraba con algo de sospecha, Lancer se dio cuenta rápidamente.

-¿Desconfías de mi master?

-Es natural que en esta guerra desconfiemos de cualquier enemigo, Lancer.

Lancer la miro y lentamente le dijo:

-Debería desconfiar de su master… también…- la seriedad en el dejo algo confusa a Lily.

* * *

Leo se encontraba en su cama, al parecer dormía "profundamente" pero no era cierto, el cansancio le ayudo a cerrar los ojos rápidamente, pero sus pensamientos que despertaron tras lo Ultimo sucedido lo acosaban constantemente, varias cosas que el se guardaba afloraban a la luz en el mundo de los sueños, para atormentarlo.

Fue cuando de pronto sintió algo anormal, estaba en su sueño pero había algo que lo asechaba, o alguien mejor dicho.

Se hallaba bastante despierto, pero todo era negro a su alrededor, era como si todo el mundo se hubiese ido de golpe, estaba en medio de la nada, ni siquiera podía oír su respiración.

-Leo….- una voz lejana se oyó.

La forma de la voz, representaba una fuerza desconocida para él, se sentía sumamente intimidado.

-Leo…-la voz se oía un poco más fuerte.

Pero aun en un sueño, la capacidad de responder de Leo se hizo notar.

-¿Quién eres?.

Esta vez la voz se oía a pocos pasos de el.

-Leo- la voz hablo claramente esta vez, parecía de una persona ya entrada en años, pero que aún mantenía su vigor- requiero de tu poder…

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar, se sentía atrapado, pero aun asi seguía exigiendo una respuesta.

-No me conoces Leo, y lo más probable es que nunca me llegues a conocer bien.

-Eso depende de lo que digas, ¿me vas a responder?- dijo Leo secamente.

La voz permaneció callada por un instante. Luego respondió de una manera siniestra:

-Zelretch

Leo se quedó pensativo, definitivamente no lo conocía.

-¿Qué deseas de mí?.

\- Deseo que formes parte de una reunión muy importante…

-¿Importante, aun más que el heaven's feel? – le interrumpio Leo.

-Jeje, de eso se trata chico- Zelretch respondio- precisamente es una guerra del Grial, la definitiva a partir de un universo distinto en el que te encuentras.

Leo empezaba a ver, como el color oscuro con el que veía todo se iba aclarando un poco.

-¿Una definitiva, pero en una dimensión alterna?.

-Eso es- respondió Zelretch.

-No sé por qué esto realmente no me sorprende.

-Algo se de ti – dijo Zelretch- aunque no pude obtener toda tu información, supuse que serias de utilidad para esta guerra.

Leo no lo creía realmente, para el todo esto no era más que un mísero sueño, pero le dejo seguir la corriente quería saber hasta dónde llegaba.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que participe en esta guerra, así sin más?.

-No creo que eso de "pedir" se ajuste a lo que te he dicho, te dije "requiero" no "te lo pido" ahora estas secuestrado en un agujero dimensional, sin poder para hacer nada.

Leo no podía ver a aquel hombre, solo lo podía oírlo, eso le hacía sentirse algo molesto.

-¿Por qué no otra persona?.

-Ya han sido elegidos 6 antes que tú, para que se complete la nueva facción contigo será suficiente. Prometo que una vez termine esto volverás a donde estabas…

Leo se quedó callado, luego alzo la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada:

-¡Esto es increíble!, se supone que estoy en una guerra, y ¿paso a otra así como así?.

Luego respondió fríamente y sin rodeos:

-Lo siento viejo, pero yo tengo demasiados problemas como para ocuparme en otro heaven's feel.

-Pues y si te dijera que realmente no tienes escapatoria y que deberás acatar todo esto, ¿Qué dirías?.

Leo suspiro, gente asi no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo algo dentro de él le hacía sentirse bastante interesado por lo que iba a hacer si aceptaba su propuesta.

¿Una nueva guerra?, aún seguía creyendo que solo era un sueño, la mente a veces juega malas pasadas, inventa cosas de la nada, refleja tus peores temores, tus grandes triunfos, alegrías, tristezas, y todo te lo representa con una imagen, tal vez este era el caso y su propia mente jugaba con él.

-No se puede evitar- dijo al fin Leo, de pronto todo se puso claro.

Un gran destello de luz hizo que no pudiese ver por unos momentos. La misma voz se oia pero esta vez más lejana y con eco.

-"!Muy bien Leo, contigo la guerra del grial dará comienzo….!, solo asegúrate de ganarla junto al equipo que forme, ¡ah!, y no desobedezcas a tu counter guardian, pues no tendrá ningún reparo en matarte si se la pones dificil…, hasta pronto, te veré en la reunión… Leo Wells"- hizo hincapié en su apellido.

-¿Counter Guard…? – Leo no termino de preguntar, pues la voz desapareció, estaba molesto, no le gustaba que tomaran su apellido tan a la ligera.

Esas fueron sus últimas y enigmáticas palabras, de pronto Leo apareció sentado, en una silla negra.

Pero no era el único otras 6 sillas de igual color estaban allí y cada uno con 6 personas distintas y totalmente desconocidas para el.

Viéndolas bien parecían personas nada normales, como el, noto un aire bastante denso y pesado, cuando se vio estaba vestido con su ropa diaria, chaqueta negra, pantalones jeans, su polo favorito con el estampado "Are you Alone?", algunos de ellos lo miraban de reojo.

"Gente extraña…"-pensaba-"… me pregunto cómo empezaremos este juego"

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes maestros- una voz vieja y cansada se oyó.

Ni Leo ni los otros respondieron, al parecer nadie se tenía confianza, todos eran extraños, todos.

Uno de ellos se levantó, tenía una chaqueta roja, avanzo hacia donde estaba aquel anciano.

-¿Dígame, cuando empezamos?.

Esa era la pregunta correcta.

* * *

Ya era de día y Lily ya estaba despierta, se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de su master, no estaba preocupada, solo molesta por que el aun no había preparado el desayuno.

"Master, ¿hasta qué hora va a estar durmiendo?"- pensaba enojada.

De pronto, al volverse vio cierta figura femenina…

-Saber, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

-Esperando que mi master se levante y me haga el desa…

-Lo sabía- Cassidy suspiro- sabía que pasaría esto, déjalo descansar, yo lo hare.

-¿En serio?.

No respondió y camino lentamente hacia la cocina.

Lily se detuvo por unos instantes, "con que ahora intentamos ser aliados ¿no?".

-No te fíes mucho Lily.- Lancer se encontraba detrás de ella.

Lily dio un salto atrás, levanto una mano para desenvainar su espada.

-Aunque de momento lo somos- Lancer se cruzó de hombros y se apoyó en la pared- si mi master no me lo ordena no puedo atacar, tampoco soy de los que atacan por detrás.

-Agradezco esa caballerosidad Lancer- Lily se calmó.

-No es caballerosidad Saber, son principios- miro al cuarto de Leo- ¿Qué tu master no despierta aun?, jeje, es bastante perezoso.

-¡No lo es, mira que si….!

Un sonido de disparos, tanquetas, aviones y un laaaaargo etc. Se hicieron oir, Lancer no reacciono, ni tampoco Lily.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo habré dejado de oír esos sonidos tan comunes…?-Lancer se preguntó en voz alta.

-Es el despertador de mi master, entrare.

Lancer dejo que Lily entre y entro en su estado etéreo.

Leo aún seguía en su cama, al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de despertar.

-Master…- le susurro.

Nada.

-Master…-alzo un poco la voz.

Ni una sola reacción.

-Master- ahora hablo normal

No movió ni un musculo. Lily entonces acerco su rostro hacia donde él estaba, al parecer dormía plácidamente. Estaba tan cerca que incluso podía oír su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

De pronto Leo abrió los ojos rápidamente. Sin siquiera hacer reparos en Lily dijo:

-Interesante… interesante…

Al decir eso alzo un poco la cabeza y por poco llega a besar a Lily, ella retrocedió rápidamente, tuvo un tropiezo y se cayó cerca de él.

-¿Lily, eres tú?.

Lily se levantó rápidamente, estaba bastante avergonzada, no había visto venir semejante movimiento, estaba un poco aturdida también:

-Si… master-dijo entrecortadamente- al parecer… tuvo un sueño interesante.

-Sí, tu también estabas allí, era sobre una guerra, otra diferente a la nuestra.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es en serio, yo y otras seis personas, ya no me acuerdo sus nombres pero luchamos en esa guerra.

-Un sueño muy interesante master.- dijo Lily.

-Si además estabas tú.

-¿Y… yo?- Lily volvió a enrojecerse, no era para menos, ¡su master la había soñado!.

-Pero eras diferente, eras aún más altanera, con vestido todo rojo y tenías otro master, al parecer eran novios.

-Ah… era eso- Lily parecía algo desilusionada.

-En cierta forma no me gustaba, pero como disfrutaba cuando hacia sus berrinches…

Lily cerró los ojos, y dijo:

-¿No es hora de ir a su trabajo, master?.

-No Lily, mi trabajo de guardespaldas solo es cuando hay algo demasiado importante, si no lo hay puedo permanecer aquí o ir allá, lo que se me plazca, es un trabajo bastante conveniente para mí- dijo Leo algo sonriente.

-En ese caso, solo le pido que se levante y se vista, ya es tarde…-ella se sorprendió al ver como respondía su master, totalmente natural y sin esas reservas.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso solo era una chispa de emoción que le había dado ese sueño.

Ya totalmente recuperado Leo se levantó y hablo tan serio como en anteriores conversaciones.

-Lo siento, Lily, me cambiare de inmediato, descuida, no es que haya sido un sueño muy importante.

Lily no respondió, haciendo una reverencia entro en su estado etéreo.

"Cuando podrá confiar en mi…. Master"- lo que pensaba Lily era más un ruego que una petición.

* * *

**Bueno y eso es todo, sin embargo paso a explicar mis razon de porque este hice este cap, el sueño de Leo solo es un fragmento de una historia totalmente diferente, si quieren leerla completa, pues sírvanse pasar al fic de uno de mis amigos "spiderrock", el cual lo está haciendo, "The Final War" es el nombre en el cual participa mi OC y otros 6 mas, pues nada si lo desean leer(aunque esta en ingles, pero nada que no pueda resolver un google traductor y darle sentido a algunas cosas) y desean profundizar en lo que paso, vayan a leerlo y vuelven aca (¡No se me vayan ¿ah?!), jeje bueno cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo cap…**


	21. Capitulo 21: REUNION SERVANT

**Hola como estan :D.**

**Resulta que nuevamente estoy en plena avalancha de informes que tengo que realizar, asi que me demoré en publicar este cap, pero !rayos!, que no me arrepiento ni un ápice pues me han hecho miles de correciones referente a mi redacción y pues fue algo bueno. **

**Aqui ya aparece Gilgamesh(! Por fin ya era hora!), su aparicion me hizo recordar al soundtrack de God of War III Brothers Of Blood, !oh! casi me olvido, hay un pequeño cameo(Solos aquellos que sepan en general del universo Type-moon lo identificarán sin dudar) . Espero disfruten mi cap, saludos y cuidense.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI REUNIÓN SERVANT**

Estos fueron los hechos ocurridos durante la reunión servant:

Lancer y Saber caminaban sin hablar, la noche se cernía sobre ellos y solo la luna llena daba algo de iluminación a las calles en ese momento sin ninguna persona o animal acechando. Ambos sabían tampoco que iba a haber alguna pelea con otro servant, una reunión significaba una tregua o un "alto al fuego" momentáneo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabían realmente el porqué de esa reunión y lo más importante porque solo ellos y no sus propios masters, tampoco se sentían lo bastante interesados en ir, más bien parecían deseosos de terminar con ello de una vez y seguir con la guerra, ya que el tiempo era oro para ambos…

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se animase a decir algo, no se tenian mucha confianza.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, Lancer inició la conversación:

-Menuda charla vamos a tener hoy...

-No entiendo los motivos aún- Lily respondió- además el ir caminando así sin más…

-Prefiero esto Saber, a gastar mana sin ningún motivo; aquí realmente no quiero ser el primero en llegar y que me vean la cara, estoy seguro que el resto de servants se dará su tiempo para presentarse…

-Hay un servant ruler, Lancer, no creo que el desee precisamente que cada uno llegue a la hora que quiera.

-No, ya se eso- Lancer la miró- mira que caminando vamos a llegar puntuales Saber, de todas formas.

-No quiero discutir contigo Lancer pero en parte tienes razón, yo también necesito guardar mana para más adelante, además de momento no lucharé contra nadie.

Lancer asintió con la cabeza, como intentando estar de acuerdo con ella, solo por hoy no iba a haber ninguna otra pelea con algún servant.

Y vuelvo a recalcar, no pelearían contra ningún otro servant…

Lancer se paró de pronto y miro con recelo una parte poco iluminada de la calle.

-Acabo de ver a alguien, Saber- haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, Lancer señalo la posición de aquella "sombra". Saber se giró y observó también.

Al parecer era una chica, pero no se podía vislumbrar en su totalidad.

Lancer entrecerró los ojos un poco para ver mejor, se arrodilló incluso, adoptando una posición extraña, de pronto exclamó:

-¡Es de la iglesia!

-¿Hablas enserio?

-No bromeo Saber…

La sombra se acercó caminando lentamente, la luz de la luna aún no llegaba a reflejarla. Ambos servants la miraron frente a frente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Saber lanzó la pregunta directamente.

Fue cuando la luz de la luna por fin aclaró las cosas…

La chica efectivamente era de la iglesia, con una sotana clásica de las monjas del vaticano, cabello amarrado en un moño y de color azul, mostraba un rostro afable y sereno:

-Buenas noches, amigos, ¿No es muy tarde para que ambos anden por ahí solos?.

Lancer arrugó la frente.

-No bromees con nosotros, es por ustedes que estamos aquí y yendo ahora mismo a esa bendita reunión.

Lily pudo observar que en su mano, tenía ciertas cuchillas, bastante largas y afiladas, cuatro por cada mano, parecían dos grandes garras. Lily lentamente se llevó la mano a la espalda…

-¡Hey, no te preocupes! – la desconocida habló con una sonrisa - lo que tengo aquí no es precisamente para servants.

-¡Ja!, lo sabía- Lancer tenía un rostro de mucha desconfianza- ¡claro que eres de la iglesia!,!si traes las llaves negras contigo!.

Aquella desconocida, se alisó el cabello azul, lo cual hacía notar su gran calma.

-Ahora que lo sabes, ¿te sientes mejor o algo así?- ella de devolvió una mirada risueña.

Lancer no respondió.

-Lo que me sorprende- la desconocida volvió a mirar a Lily- es que tú no sepas nada de esto, un servant debería saber todo, en teoría…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Lancer- se supone que la reunión será en la iglesia…

-¡Oh no!, lo siento mucho amigos- sonrió pacíficamente mientras agitaba sus manos- yo no estoy a cargo de esa reunión…

Lily se apresuró a preguntar:

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde entonces?.

Esa pregunta hizo que su rostro cambie súbitamente, de sonriente a una totalmente inexpresiva:

-Estoy aquí por otros motivos, los vi y pase a saludar.

Luego volvió a sonreír:

-Solo fue un choque de suerte, !konbanwa!- se despidió de ellos con la mano y desapareció rápidamente tras las sombras dando saltos veloces a través de los postes de luz.

-También me extraña Saber- Lancer la miró suspicazmente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Lily se paró y lo miro frente a frente.

-Que no sepas nada de la iglesia, todo servant sabe de eso, al menos lo básico…

-Tal vez lo haya olvidado, casi no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, ni algunas cosas más- Lily se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar.

-Siento decírtelo Saber, pero para mí "tus defectos son mis ventajas", deberías informarte, simple información referente a la iglesia podría ser decisiva en una batalla.

Saber solo lo miró bastante seria.

-Lancer, siento decírtelo también, pero yo tengo algo mucho más importante que lo que tú tienes.

-¿Eh?.

-Cuando vimos a aquella extraña- explico Lily algo sonriente- te inclinaste levemente, adoptaste una posición bastante peculiar, ese tipo de posiciones son las que generalmente se usaron en la segunda guerra mundial…

Lancer abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido:

-… solo puedo atribuir eso a un sniper de elite, clásica posición para poder analizar las ubicaciones enemigas a distancia, claro también se usaba binoculares en ese entonces o algo así…

Lancer no respondía, pero dentro de él, una chispa de odio momentáneo apuntó hacia ella.

Lily, se dió cuenta, le dio una sonrisa pícara y llena de superioridad:

-Lo lamento Lancer, pero "tus hábitos son mis ventajas".

Efectivamente, Lancer no se había percatado de ello, un servant mantenía sus hábitos clásicos que hacía cuando estaba vivo, todos sus recuerdos, experiencias ganadas, en resumen, toda su vida era almacenada, había cosas que se hacían ya por costumbre, y Lancer erró al no poder ocultarlo.

Ahora Lily le llevaba la delantera y por mucho.

-No creas Lancer que no usare este pequeño dato para mi próxima pelea, para tu desgracia, dos veces no tropiezo con la misma piedra.

-Lo tengo en mente Saber, gracias por ello. – respondió con desenfado.

Lancer de momento ya no estaba enfadado, estaba pensando si "olvidarse de las cosas" era más una ventaja que un defecto, pues si ella no recordaba nada de cuando estaba viva, no podía tener hábitos, recuerdos y prácticamente nada con lo que poder identificarla. "!Rayos!, ¡es una maldita ventaja!", se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de ese hecho extraño siguieron caminando sin hablar, no faltó mucho para que llegasen a la santa iglesia.

La santa iglesia, perteneció antiguamente a la descendencia Kirei y fue el lugar desde donde se monitoreaban todas las acciones referente a la guerra del grial, tales como las dos últimas.

Un gran camino de piedra liza se extendia a la vista de ambos servants, la iglesia era toda de blanco, su estructura era simétrica y de forma cuasi-piramidal, una pequeña torre con una gran cruz gris, las 3 grandes puertas y 8 ventanas en total estilo góticas la adornaban. Grandes arbustos y árboles acompañaban el camino, se veía algo tétrico.

Iluminada por la luna nueva, aquel lugar parecía irreal, como de otro mundo, uno donde personas humanas no podían entrar.

-Y bien, aquí estamos- habló Lancer con su habitual rostro melancólico y estirando los brazos.

Lily por su parte miraba la luna nueva, se sentía bastante atraída a ella.

"Una reunión servant ¿eh?"- Lily parecía interesada en ello mientras observaba la luna, al menos por que podría conocer al resto de rivales.

-Supongo que esta reunión me sería muy conveniente, así podría conocer al resto de servants.- Lily miró a Lancer tranquilamente.

-Pues no se- dijo Lancer- la verdad no me gustaría conocerlos aun, prefiero verlos en un campo de batalla.

Lancer se adelantó, Lily lo siguió poco después…

Al entrar Lily observó perfectamente centenares de asientos grupales, todos perfectamente ubicados salvo los que estaban adelante y que habían sido movidos para dejar un amplio espacio para la reunión; y al frente, el podio donde los obispos, curas u otros religiosos daban la misa, la luna misteriosamente alumbraba exactamente ese lugar.

La iglesia en ese momento yacía con cuatro entes más, los servants estaban ubicados en un semicírculo frente al podio, la llegada de Saber y Lancer completaron los asistentes.

Saber miro a cada uno de ellos, al parecer Caster no estaba allí, pues ninguna de las siluetas presentes era femenina, ¿Sera que de ella iban a hablar?.

Uno de ellos, presentaba dos alfanjes, espadas clásicas del imperio mesopotámico o árabe, una gran capa que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, su rostro se notaba a medias, barba, ojos verdes y cabello largo, todo cubierto por una capucha, es lo que pudo vislumbrar a duras penas.

Los otros dos no se veían totalmente, la luz no llegaba a enfocarlos de manera directa y ella tampoco tenía ánimos para preguntarles algo, pero lo que si llego a ver es que uno tenía al parecer, muchas espadas tras de él; el otro, aún más alto y robusto, le observaba profundamente por su único rabillo del ojo.

Lily dedujo que era tuerto.

El aire se hallaba cargado de tensión y ninguno decidía aliviarla; Lancer, por su parte ni se dignó en observarlos, esperaba impaciente la presencia del servant ruler.

-¡Y el verdadero anfitrión no viene, realmente aborrezco estas cosas…!-una voz bastante clara y con tono pedante se oyó del otro lado.

Saber Lily lo había visto de reojo, pero recién lo observó con algo de interés:

El cabello dorado que traía, ojos rojos y astutos, aretes en forma de bloques rectangulares pequeños, una armadura temible y toda dorada, todo ello, junto a su posición cruzada de brazos y que hacia notar una supremacía absoluta, completaba su aspecto de un servant increíblemente poderoso.

Rápidamente Lily sintió que aquel enemigo que tenía enfrente seria el "hueso más duro de roer" en toda la guerra.

Lancer también lo sintió, pero no se hallaba preocupado por ello, ya hallaría un momento para medirse con él, de momento prefirió mantenerse callado. Pero miraba con recelo al tipo de la capucha y espadas:

"!Rider!, no creas que olvidé nuestra última batalla"-pensaba con bastante enojo.

Rider por su parte, sonreía a través de su capucha e hizo girar lentamente su espada, la forma en que lo hizo se pudo interpretar como "Cuando quieras, aquí estoy", de manera burlona.

-¡Hey tú!- con un dedo el de armadura dorada señaló a Rider- ¡venid aqui!.

Rider no se movía, su rostro alegre se volvió para ver al atrevido que le ordenó algo.

-¿Y tú quién eres, para decirme tales cosas?- Rider respondió calmadamente y sin rodeos.

-¡¿Me estas desafiando acaso?!- el servant dorado preguntó alzando la voz.

Rider no respondió, se limitó a mirar a otro lado.

-Al parecer necesitas un pequeño empujón para que me atiendas. –dijo aquél.

De repente, una gran cadena de acero descendió del cielo a una velocidad vertiginosa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atrapó a Rider, envolviéndolo del todo, fue bastante rápido y Rider no lo pudo evitar.

Este luchaba por salir pero era prácticamente imposible.

-Mi orden fue, ¡venid aquí, debilucho!...- bramó.

Rider se calmó, dejó de esforzarse y le dijo:

-¿Crees que por cogerme de sorpresa ya soy alguien fácil?-Rider parecía estar confiado- ahora no es momento de luchar.

-Eso es cierto- Lily de pronto se metió en la discusión- debemos estar enfocados en la reunión…

Con algo de amargura, el servant dorado hizo desaparecer las cadenas, Rider se levantó del suelo, se sacudió un poco la capucha y lo observó de reojo.

El servant dorado se volvió y observo a Lily, lentamente de pies a cabeza.

-Al parecer nos volvemos a ver.-sonreía.

-No te conozco ¿Quién eres?.

-Hum, no es por nada Saber, pero ya sabes de antemano, eres una de mis pertenencias y como tal, el que te olvides de mí es una insolencia de tu parte.

Luego de observarla detenidamente agregó:

-Has cambiado mucho, tu armadura se ve más femenina que antes, ¿acaso te crees pura por llevarla toda de blanco?

-Nunca te he visto ¿Quién….?

-¡No tan rápido!-gritó de pronto- ¡Si no te acuerdas de mí, entonces será mejor que te prepares, te voy a enseñar a recordarme con cada gota de tu sangre, eres mía, lo sabes!, ¡Yo soy el Rey, el que todo lo ve, el que todo lo posee…!.

Con gran furor, una gran energía luminosa empezó a rodearlo, no paraba de exclamar:

-¡…Nadie puede obtener algo sin mi permiso, ustedes me pertenecen, y así como están vivos yo soy quien decide si mueren ahora o luego!, ¡Saber, escúchame bien, cuando termine esta guerra te tomare para mí!.

Al ver que Saber lo miraba visiblemente sorprendida ante semejantes palabras, el servant culminó con una frase que Lily recordaría durante toda la guerra:

-!Gilgamesh, el rey de los héroes ha hablado!.

Fue en ese momento cuando Lancer hizo su objeción, visiblemente molesto:

-Gilgamesh…, de clase Archer, recuerda esto y métetelo en tu cabeza muy bien, "LAS GUERRAS DEL GRIAL NO LAS GANAS HABLANDO".

-¡Que dijiste…!- respondió Gilgamesh lleno de ira.

-Me pregunto porque no ganaste ni la cuarta guerra, ni la quinta- Lancer se llevó los dedos a la frente- se supone que tú eres infinitamente fuerte, y aun así perdiste dos guerras ¿no?.

La cólera de Gilgamesh en ese momento no tenía limites, Lancer ahora era su objetivo número uno.

-Ja, jaja, jajajajajajaj- Gilgamesh se rio histéricamente- escúchame bien estúpido, esta vez estas frente a otro Gilgamesh, si te refieres a las dos estúpidas guerras pasadas, pues simplemente me deje ganar, ¡hasta ahora nunca he visto un solo servant que pueda luchar contra mí, y eso te incluye a ti, y a ti y a ti…!- señaló a cada uno con el dedo.

"Que servant para más déspota"- se decía Lily, no le caía ni en lo mas mínimo.

-¡…A ti también Saber, nadie ha podido conmigo!- increpó Gilgamesh- pero ahora cuando luche realmente, verán el poder de mis palabras.

En ese momento Gilgamesh empezó a brillar y usando su dedo meñique incitó a Lancer a que se acerque a él.

Lancer lo hizo pero involuntariamente.

Como si de una fuerza invisible se hubiese tratado, Lancer fue arrastrado hacia donde él estaba.

-Arrodíllate- le ordenó Gilgamesh.

Ante el estupor de Lily, Lancer… ¡lo hizo!.

Lancer sintió en ese momento como si toda el aura de Gilgamesh se le hubiese venido encima, los pies y brazos le pesaban terriblemente, no podía levantarse, el odio de ambos era mutuo, por un momento Lancer olvido que su verdadero primer objetivo era Rider.

-¡Tu cabeza debe estar en el piso, imbécil!, ¡ahora!- el aura de Gilgamesh se incrementó.

Lancer pegó la cabeza al suelo rápidamente y contra su voluntad.

-¡Mas al fondo!-Gilgamesh disfrutaba el momento.

Lancer apretaba los dientes, realmente deseaba atacar a Gilgamesh con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos estaban llenos de venas rojas, se pegaba más al suelo y prácticamente lo estaba quebrando.

-¡Aun más!- Gilgamesh empezó a sonreír.

El suelo terminó por ceder y se hizo un pequeño agujero, Lancer lo había roto con su propia cabeza. Hacia lo que podía para contenerse.

Luego de esto Gilgamesh lo dejo en paz, Lancer se levantó lentamente y lo miro con el perfil bajo, su cabello rojo todo revuelto, su rostro triste que siempre mostraba ahora mostraba un odio profundo hacia aquél servant dorado, sus ojos ya rojos prácticamente despedían fuego, avanzó hacia él con paso decisivo, pero una mano blanca y frágil lo detuvo.

-Ya déjalo Lancer- Lily posó su mano sobre su hombro, intentando calmarlo.

Lancer la miró y por primera vez vió a alguien diferente, una Lily que más parecía una aliada que una rival, por un momento se le olvidó que estaba en una guerra.

Se calmó casi al instante y retrocedió hasta donde estaba Lily.

"Ese malnacido me las va a pagar, me ha puesto en vergüenza frente a Saber…, Rider… tendrás que esperar".

Saber luego de ver aquella escena y haber calmado a Lancer, se aproximó algunos pasos hacia Gilgamesh solo para decirle:

-Lo siento Gilgamesh- Lily habló bastante seria-no te conozco y tampoco soy nada de ti, ni me posees, ni soy tu querida, recuérdalo bien, y si no, recordarás esto...

Sacó sus preciadas espadas de la nada y con gran fuerza las clavó en la tierra de forma limpia.

Gilgamesh vio aquella reacción con un éxtasis tremendo.

-Por eso me gustas Saber, tu forma de reaccionar ante mí, tu mirada es exquisita.

Luego se puso serio:

-Ya veremos si sigues hablando altaneramente cuando nos veamos luego.

Ambos se miraron, uno con deseo, la otra con odio.

-Al parecer tenemos los ánimos bastante acalorados, compañeros…. –una voz sobresaliente y gruesa se oyó delante de ellos.

Era el servant ruler.

No, en realidad no lo era.

Eran dos.

Lily pudo observar a un hombretón y a su derecha una chica de facciones delicadas.

El primero era bastante grande, muy similar a uno de los servants que estaban tras una sombra, pero este irradiaba mucha energía, portaba una especie de lente digital extraño en su ojo izquierdo, su armadura era toda roja, extraña, como si fuese de un astronauta pero más grande y gruesa, con un símbolo que parecía un cráneo y con alas, ambas de amarillo. También la parte de sus rodilleras lo adornaban borlas con cráneos amarillos y disformes, portaba un gran martillo blanco y brillante que de momento descansaba en el suelo, con un rostro serio, denotaba mucho poder.

Cualquier ser humano que lo hubiera visto lo habría tratado como una deidad…

El otro servant el cual era una chica era menos impresionante pero aun así causaba cierto respeto:

Con el cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules como piedras preciosas, era hermosa.

Portaba una extraña corona de metal y que formaba una letra M sobre su frente, una gran colilla rubia que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, su traje todo de negro, tenía también al igual que Lily una armadura blanca pero cubierta en muchas partes por su traje negro, el traje se extendía hasta sus pies como una gran falda, pero con un gran corte le permitía ver sus piernas sin mucha dificultad, la forma de mirar era bastante seria pero con un matiz de amabilidad que denotaba inteligencia.

Viéndolos juntos se diría que representaban lo que era la fuerza bruta y la intelectualidad en conjunto.

-Con que ellos son los rulers, interesante, no pensaba que fueran un dúo… -Lancer miro a ambos con gran sorpresa y curiosidad.

Lily al igual que él los observaba con asombro.

Gilgamesh los miro de reojo y con poco o nada de sorpresa, su arrogancia era tal que hasta los pasaba por alto.

Los demás servants permanecieron atentos a lo que irían a decir.

La chica empezó con una sonrisa:

-Ante todos agradezco su amabilidad de que estén presentes y sin haber rechistado…..

-Ejem… - Gilgamesh la miró con cierto enfado, al parecer le habían hecho esperar demasiado.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, luego, manteniendo aun su sonrisa, prosiguió:

-Como todos saben, nosotros, los rulers, hemos venido a verificar, vigilar y hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que esta guerra del grial sea lo más correcta que se pueda, sin ningún problema tanto externo como interno…

Observó al gran servant de su costado, cediéndole la palabra:

-Antes que nada – su voz era bastante gruesa- nos vamos a presentar, ya que nosotros no estaremos participando en la guerra, seremos simples mediadores y solo entraremos en acción si existen problemas que no estén dejando desarrollar la guerra como debe ser.

Dejo de hablar un momento y miro a todos los servants, al parecer quería analizarlos profundamente, al llegar a Gilgamesh frunció el ceño un poco.

-Bien, la servant que ven a mi izquierda es Jeanne d'Arc, ella se encargara de toda la parte informativa de esta reunión. Yo en este caso, soy su guardaespaldas y también un consejero, tengan en cuenta que a ella le deberán todo el respeto.

Gilgamesh no dijo nada, pero miro hacia otro lado, Jeanne se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente.

-Yo soy Davian Thule- dijo este sin intentar sorprender a nadie- soy una aberración del grial y, por lo tanto no creo que tengan mucha información de mí, no es necesario que lo sepan tampoco, pues yo no luchare contra ustedes, salvo si es muy necesario.

Haciendo un ademán cedió la palabra a Jeanne, la cual agachó la cabeza en gesto de gratitud:

-Bien, volviendo al tema principal y si se dan cuenta, Caster no está presente aquí pues ella será el tema principal de la reunión.

"Se han confirmado mis sospechas"- Lily sonrió un poco, Lancer la miro y asintió con la cabeza como queriendo decir: "Yo también lo sospechaba".

-Algunos servants se habrán dado cuenta de los sucesos ocurridos el día de hoy hace algunas horas.

-¿Se refiere al ataque realizado con una especie de estructuras piramidales? – Lancer preguntó

-Eran obeliscos para ser más exactos- Jeanne respondió con una leve sonrisa.

\- Obeliscos luminosos, yo lo vi- Rider habló.

-¿Estuviste allí?-pregunto de pronto Davian.

-No, lo vimos junto a mi master, desde donde estábamos se podían ver perfectamente, eran grandes y negros, botaban una especie de energía roja y altamente destructiva.

-Eso fue exactamente – Jeanne se puso seria.

-Ambos con mi master, lo vimos también aunque de lejos- dijo Lancer – también pasó en las noticias.

-Yo también vi las noticias de un ataque en una fábrica cerca de la ciudad- Lily se apresuró a decir- aunque no dieron muchos detalles, las entrevistas que vi fueron algo sosas y solo la aparición del alcalde de la ciudad me causó inte…

Jeanne le hizo un ademán para que guardase silencio.

-Eso es precisamente Saber, lo que sucedió allí fue una masacre total, muchos cuerpos de personas fueron halladas.

-El poder que lanzaba aquellos rayos- dijo Rider sin mucho interés- era lo suficiente a mi parecer, para destruir cualquier cuerpo material sin dejar rastro, no creo realmente que se hallan encontrado cuerpos.

-Los había Rider – Davian le contestó- cabezas cortadas, un cuerpo sin manos, había también ceniza, si no fue eso, algún otro tipo de ataque pudo haberlo hecho.

-Si fue un ataque tan poderoso como dices- Gilgamesh habló con sorna- me pregunto qué hacían los rulers en ese instante,¿ no que ustedes detendrían cualquier cosa que afectase la guerra?.

De igual a igual, Gilgamesh y Davian se observaban.

-Lo hubiéramos hecho, si es que no fuera porque tres masters estaban en el lugar, la lucha entre ellos sí que es algo totalmente formal en la guerra, además la muerte de las personas al inicio no fue por el servant Caster – Jeanne volvió a tomar la palabra, con una sonrisa.

Lancer y Saber se miraron sin comprender

-Lo hizo su propio master.

-¿Qué?- Lancer habló- si fuese así ha debido ser muy fuerte.

-Un mago de clase A, es lo bastante fuerte como para hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo Jeanne-después de eso, Caster uso su noble phantams y exterminó al resto de personas, solo algunos sobrevivieron y entre ellos los tres masters. Cuando ocurre este tipo de cosas, generalmente no intercedemos al instante, evaluamos los daños y según ello establecemos un plan, como dijo Davian solo cuando sea muy necesario procederemos a interceder personalmente…

-Ja ¿luego de evaluar bien los daños?, valientes basuras son en realidad, tienen suerte de que sean rulers o si no – Gilgamesh les increpó.

-Gilgamesh, mide tus palabras – Davian no parecía enojado pero ya había empezado a pasear sus dedos sobre su martillo.

-No hay forma de reprochar tus palabras Gilgamesh, pero lamentablemente tu actitud te llevara a la ruina en esta guerra también- Jeanne habló muy queda.

-El que pierda o no pierda la guerra, depende de mí – Gilgamesh la miró y avanzó hacia ella- me he aburrido de esta estúpida reunión.

Se aproximó hacia Jeanne y le dijo:

-Estas en mi camino, ¡aparta! – gritó.

Ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar, llego hasta la salida posterior y desapareció tras la puerta.

Lily se quedó sorprendida, ¡habia encarado a los rulers sin ningún temor!.

-¿Es que no se iban a hacer respetar?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Para qué Saber?- Jeanne le sonrío – siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, pero ya le hablé de su destino, ya sabes el susodicho refrán, "perro que ladra no muerde".

Lancer sonrío, la cosa estaba bien clara.

-Yo ya lo sabía.

-Aunque- Jeanne agachó un poco la cabeza, y entrecerró sus ojos- Gilgamesh es un oponente de cuidado, ¿lo sentiste así no?- preguntó observando a Saber.

-Un poco…

-Volviendo al tema- Davian trato de no desviar el motivo principal de la reunión- si estamos reunidos aquí es debido a avisarles la sanción que se hará al servant Caster.

Los servants restantes prestaron atención:

-Se sacara a Caster de la guerra, y se hará por la fuerza, aquel o aquella que logre vencerla podrá obtener un privilegio…

-¿Qué clase de privilegio? – Preguntó Rider- ¿algún "Command Seal" extra?.

-No, se le dara algo aún más ventajoso. Un radar.

Los cinco servants, al menos los que se podían ver se quedaron ligeramente sorprendidos ante esa propuesta.

-Para ubicar a otros servants, es una gran ventaja.- una voz desde la sombra se oyó.

-Hasta que por fin hablas – Jeanne hizo una ligera mueca hacia donde había venido la voz.

Aun en la penumbra, por solo su voz, Lily identificó que era un servant adulto, tenía una voz firme y decidida, no se sentía de alguien supremo, ni altanero, era más la voz de un líder hecho y derecho:

-Sin embargo, estoy seguro que esto es algo de doble filo – volvió a hablar la silueta- debe haber un precio por ganar tanta ventaja.

-Es verdad – Jeanne contestó – la ventaja es tal que se requerirá un pequeño desbalance.

-El cual es- Davian continuó- podrás ver a otros servants, pero ellos podrán localizarte fácilmente, pues sus propios servants podrán saber cuándo usas el radar.

-Sabía que había truco allí- la sombra dio media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación por una de las ventanas superiores que estaba abierta, a su vez que decía:

-Lo siento, pero paso, no me importa el juguete que piensan ofrecer.

Solo quedó la gran sombra negra que aún no se dignaba en hablar.

-¿Teminaron? – Rider estaba algo impaciente por irse.

-Sí, ya acabamos- respondió Jeanne calmadamente- pueden retirarse.

-Recuerden, esto no significa que en ningún momento haya una tregua entre servants- Davian y Jeanne empezaron a desvanecerse en múltiples partículas de luz- digamos que solo es una pequeña tarea secundaria…

Su desvanecimiento total fue la señal del término de la reunión, el resto de servants se separaron en silencio, Lancer y Rider se miraron por última vez, pero al parecer ya no presentaban ningún resentimiento, posiblemente porque Gilgamesh los dejo en ridículo.

Como si se comunicasen telepáticamente, ambos coordinaron que antes de seguir con su lucha personal, debían destruirlo primero, al final cada uno se fue por su lado, la gran sombra se desvaneció rápidamente, Rider desapareció ágilmente por los muros de la iglesia, Lancer y Saber decidieron usar velocidad y salieron corriendo en dirección de la casa de Shirou.

Lily, que nada de enterada se hallaba de lo sucedido entre Lancer y Rider, corría junto a Lancer despreocupadamente y en silencio.

"Hubieron tres masters en el momento que Caster uso su noble phantams, me pregunto quienes habrán sido…" – Saber aún no sabía que su propio master estuvo en aquella pelea.

El tiempo que se demoraron en ir a la iglesia, fue bastante mayor que cuando volvieron, usando algo de su mana para usar velocidad, llegaron mucho antes a la antigua casa de Shirou, que ahora era de Leo.

-Al final, nunca llegamos a conocer totalmente al resto de servants. – dijo Lancer en la entrada de la casa.

-Solo a Gilgamesh y Rider- Lily no estaba apenada, conocer a dos ya era bastante.

-Me pregunto cómo se va a desarrollar esto, no sé por qué Saber, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué?, ¿de cómo va a acabar todo esto?

Lancer la miró muy serio.

-Tengo un pequeño "defecto" innato Saber, que es el de presentir cuando algo puede fallar en el futuro…

-Para eso estarán los servant rulers entonces- Lily lo miró a sus ojos sin pestañear- ellos controlan todo el desarrollo de esta guerra.

-Tú lo has dicho Saber, "todo lo de esta guerra", nada más- sus ojos brillaban.

Sin esperar respuesta, Lancer entró a la casa, Lily lo siguió después, estaba algo confundida.

En el momento en que ambos entraban en la sala, Cassidy apareció caminando lentamente para ir al baño. Al verlos les preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

**Y bien, eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)**


	22. Capitulo 22: DE COMPRAS

**Hola de nuevo, :D lo siento si les hice esperar mucho, resulta que ya voy por el último mes de una presentación bastante importante, algunos trabajos pendientes, todo se me mezcló y tuve que dejar de escribir pues era necesario.**

**Este capítulo sería como un ¿"confort"?, bueno, en parte si lo sería, lo pensaba hacer pequeño pero !rayos!, que al final salió casi como el prólogo. La parte final la puedo poner con el ost de HXH Kingdom of Predators.  
**

**Dejo mas pistas (maaaaas pistas en realidad), también aclararles que esto lo ire actualizando ya que me he conseguido una amiga beta tester, y lo mas probable es que me ayude a mejorar mi fic, desde ya se lo agradezco. **

**Sigo pensando que el prólogo fue demasiado confuso y extraño, pero aqui todo tiene una explicación (ya la verán luego).Sin mas, un nuevo cap de mi fic. Espero lo disfruten. Cuidense  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XXII DE COMPRAS  
**

Ya era el quinto día de la guerra del grial, el sol que empezaba a aparecer desde el horizonte no insinuaba en nada los hechos que habían ocurrido ayer, todo estaba en una profunda calma.

Sion como todas las mañanas, estiró los brazos y piernas, bostezó con fuerza y de un salto se salió de la cama:

-¡Hermoso día!- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su despertador, era muy peculiar, pues tenía la forma de la entrada al templo Ryuudou que estaba en la ciudad de Fuyuki, en miniatura.

-¡Cinco y media!, perfecto para salir a hacer algo de "footing"- parecía totalmente despreocupada, incluso su pijama estaba llena de dibujos de ositos multicolores, parecía una "joven niña".

Se cambió velozmente con un polo blanco y algo apretado que mostraba su ombligo, una gorra de hule negro, licra también negra el cual le llegaba a las pantorrillas y zapatillas rosadas. Fue al baño como un rayo y se arregló totalmente para evitar mostrar las marcas de la cama.

Si bien Sion era la jefa del clan Therion, no vivía siempre en la mansión donde se realizaban las reuniones. Tenía un segundo hogar, y ese era en un apartamento público que estaba muy cerca del gran puente rojo, del lado de la gran ciudad. Ella sabía muy bien que pasar desapercibida era lo mejor, y ¡que mejor manera de hacerlo que en un sitio público como un apartamento!.

Se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, saco una botella de agua mineral y se lanzó a la calle, ella vivía en el piso seis.

-Cómo siempre a correr, ¿No, Senya?- una señora anciana preguntó mientras ella bajaba.

Senya era el apodo que le decían a Sion, a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto:

-Y usted como siempre preguntando – Sion se volvió y la miro sonriente.

-Je, muy pocas tienen la energía que tu posees, sigue así, ¡ah creo que te olvidaste de algo esta vez! – la señora se volvió y entro a su apartamento.

-¿Qué?, ¿Olvide algo?- Sion pensaba, no recordaba haber olvidado algo, no necesitaba bastantes cosas para salir a correr.

De pronto se pegó una palmada en la frente. No había olvidado algo, sino a alguien.

-¡Carlton….! – se enojó un poco, ya había bajado la mitad de pisos. Volvió a subir dando zancadas de tres en tres escalones.

Carlton se había mudado hace pocos días cerca su apartamento, era por cuestiones de seguridad y comunicación, pues él a pesar de pertenecer a un clan menor, siempre hacía recados y trabajos especiales para Therion, estar constantemente conectado con Sion era vital.

-Ese vago…., se supone que hoy el me despertaría a mí – hablaba en voz baja, pero ya no estaba molesta.

Tomo un segundo de respiro al llegar al piso seis. Se plantó en la puerta y toco con fuerza:

-¡Carlton, desgraciado, sal de tu cubil!- gritó en son de broma y en parte aparentando cólera.

La puerta no se abría. Sion volvió a tocar.

-¡No me hagas repetirlo dos veces!- volvió a gritar.

Una voz desde dentro de la habitación se oyó:

-Voy, voy… - la voz se oía bastante cansada.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, ante ella, se hallaba un ¡monstruo!:

-Hola, Sion – Carlton le saludo con algo de timidez y sueño.

Sion hizo una mueca de desagrado, Carlton aún estaba en su pijama y todo desaliñado, con el cabello revuelto y grandes ojeras.

-¡Oye!, al menos cámbiate y arréglate, ¿no?, me estas faltando el respeto..- Sion retrocedió un par de pasos.

-En eso estoy Sion, en eso estoy- Carlton se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a bostezar- pasa por favor, en un par de minutos salimos.- volvió a bostezar mientras se dirigía a la sala.

Se le notaba bastante somnoliento, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi se tropieza con un par de latas de gaseosa que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

Sion entro y vio en general un apartamento que tenía de todo menos orden: Latas de cerveza cerca de la sala, grandes cantidades de documentos acumulados cerca de la cocina, la refrigeradora estaba semi abierta, cuadros que representaban bonitos paisajes de Japón puestos sin ton ni son y daban un feo aspecto, entre otras cosas.

Sion no se había equivocado en llamarlo a eso un "cubil".

"Este tipo sí que necesita ordenarse, todos los días que entro aquí, realmente no cambia nada"- pensaba – "Necesita a una chica con urgencia".

Y era verdad, realmente Carlton no era muy bueno en el orden, y mucho menos en su propio apartamento, dejaba mucho que desear y encima era flojo. Muchos defectos para ella.

Cuando Sion le hablaba al respecto, apelaba a su filosofía del: "Hey, es mi apartamento, mi desorden, mi problema". Y ella se había hartado de decírselo múltiples veces.

-Voy a tener que escribir una ley en nuestro clan que se avoque perfectamente a su problema- Sion se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se estiró.

A pesar de ello, Sion estimaba mucho a Carlton, era su preferido "dedo meñique derecho", ya era algo por decirlo así, además tenía un don innato para todo lo referente a contabilidad, economía y también relaciones y comunicaciones con el resto de clanes, esto era en si bastante importante para mantener las relaciones cordiales duraderas.

Con todo, era también un buen apoyo en el momento de peleas, sin embargo odiaba que casi la mayoría de sus hechizos sean basados en la suerte. "Multicast hit", por ejemplo, era un tipo de magia basado en atacar con un multiplicador de fuerza que oscilaba entre dos y cinco, aunque habían casos excepcionales, sin embargo la suerte decidida si un ataque podía volverse letal a un simple golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Maldita sea!, necesito limpiar el espejo – una voz se oyó desde la sala - ¡Donde rayos esta la pasta dental!

Sion, con algo de curiosidad, se dirigió hacia donde venía la voz.

-¿De qué rayos ha….? ¡Oye!,¡ ¿Qué haces?! – Sion exclamó con incredulidad.

Carlton estaba con un cepillo de dientes de espaldas a ella, observando detenidamente "algo".

Sion no sabía si reírse o enfurecerse por la escena que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Al final suspiró:

-Ok Carlton, vamos por partes, ¿Eres o te haces?

-¿Ah? –Carlton se volvió, parecía "sedado", respondió como un borracho.

-Es lógico que no encuentres la pasta dental, pues estas en la ¡sala!- grito al último intentando que despierte.

Carlton se sobresaltó un poco, pero volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos.

-¡Y esto no es un espejo, es tu maldito televisor de pantalla plana!- vociferó en su oído.

Aquel último grito le despertó por completo.

-¡Hey, lo siento, pero no deberías gritar así…!- se llevó la mano a la oreja y se la apretó fuertemente- no soy sordo…

Sion primero lo miro con molestia, pero luego su actitud cambio de golpe.

Empezó a reír como nunca, incluso se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, se apoyó en la pared para no caer.

-¡En serio Carlton, es la más grande idiotez que he visto en mi vida!- no paraba de reír.

-No es eso Sion, solo que yo…, creo que estaba durmiendo ¿ok?- Carlton no le hacía gracia la humillación que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Es que…!- a Sion le salían algunas lágrimas- ¡es… que tú, esa cara, el televisor…. ajajajajaja!

Ya no hablaba, solo reía, su risa era bastante linda, se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a la boca, para evitar una gran carcajada.

Esto duro por alrededor de tres minutos. Carlton los sufrió con estoicismo mientras solo la miraba con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Ok, tu ganas- dijo.

Empezaron su trote matutino a través del puente, las veces que corrían juntos empezaban por allí, además que a esas horas el tránsito de autos era mucho menor y se podía conversar sin muchas molestias. El viento en ese instante era buenísimo.

Carlton traía puesto un polo rojo oscuro, con un short y zapatillas negras, realmente algo sencillo para ir a correr, su peinado había cambiado gracias a Sion, de un desastre a uno similar al hombre promedio, corto y lacio.

-¿Y bien, que tal tu agenda de hoy Sion?-pregunto Carlton mientras trotaba lentamente.

-Pues…, nada fuera de lo común, al menos por hoy- Sion no lo miraba, había prestado toda su atención en el medio ambiente que la rodeaba.

-Eso significa, reuniones por la tarde, coordinaciones, cobra de cupos…. me equivoco?.

-Es lo que siempre hago.-Sion le respondió.

-¿No te cansas de hacer esto todos los días?, yo me enfermaría si fuera tú.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice- Sion por fin lo miro- un hikikomori que ni siquiera puede ordenar su cuarto.

-¡Hey!, no soy un hikikomori, soy sociable, el que mi cuarto se vea mal no es síndrome de reclusión total.

-En realidad, lo hago porque me gusta, y tampoco es que no tenga vida o algo así- Sion se detuvo en medio del puente y empezó a hacer polichinelas- uno debe siempre tener tiempo para todo, para tus obligaciones, para un relax, etc.

Carlton la observó por unos instantes y la imitó.

-El que me digas que "yo me enfermaría si fuera tu", me haces denotar que eres una persona que no puede manejar tiempos, no es organizada, no es que sea mala Carlton pero me encanta decir las cosas como son, somos amigos y por eso te lo digo directamente: trata de ser más ordenado.

Carlton no respondió, solo la miro, estaba bastante seria. Sabía que cuando estaba así lo mejor era dejarse de bromas.

-Entiendo, lo intentare- Carlton sonrío un poco, Sion podría ser el noventa por ciento niña, pero su diez por ciento de adulta estaba muy por encima de él.

-Asumir un cargo requiere responsabilidad, la tengo pero ten en cuenta que trato de desligarme de todo cuando me concentro en otra cosa, como ahora por ejemplo. Siempre debes aislarte de todo cuando estas en algo.

Se detuvo y con una señal hizo entender a Carlton que el trote proseguía…

-Yo tengo muchos problemas Carlton, más bien ahora mismo tu sabes hasta donde estoy metida con esto, que quiero lograr y todo lo que ello conlleva.

Carlton asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero mírame ahora, ¿me ves acaso nerviosa o preocupada?- alzo la vista un poco y lo miró directamente- si estuviera ahora mismo pensando en ello sí que me enfermaría.

Carlton la miro, se puso algo triste, tenía mucha razón. Ella era alguien diez veces más preocupada que él, la gran carga como líder del clan la hacía estar ocupada casi todo el tiempo. Solo su actitud de niña en muchos momentos y sus bromas la hacían parecer que en realidad era alguien que simplemente disfrutaba de la vida, holgazaneando todo el rato.

Pero el la conocía lo suficiente como para entender que ello iba a terminar por desgastar toda su juventud. Algo muy valioso para alguien tan joven y linda como ella. Siempre la veía entre los otros líderes de clanes, algunos ya entrado en años, hablando de cosas que realmente una chica normal ni se dignaría en mirar: matanzas, armamento, contrabando, y todas aquellas acciones que se consideraban ilegales para el estado, y ella se veía forzada a cumplir con el legado de su padre. El solo pensarlo le enfurecía.

Ella no se merecía eso, era mucho para ella, aunque le "gustara" así como ella misma lo dice.

De pronto un fuerte golpe sintió en su espalda, Sion le había propinado una gran palmada, que por poco lo lleva al suelo de cara.

-¡Oye!, ¡que rayos te sucede!- Carlton se molestó, había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Sion se agacho un poco para mirarlo, su actitud volvió a ser de una niña mimada.

-Era algo bastante importante- Carlton se cruzó de brazos y dejo de correr.

-¿Taaaan…. Importante?-Sion sonrió y empezó a dar saltos alrededor de el- pues si es así, ya déjalo, y sigue corriendo, acompáñame.

Carlton la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nunca te cansas de hacer algo ¿no?, nunca te he visto estar sentada en algún lado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-No es mi estilo ser tan vago como tú- le saco la lengua y empezó a correr- ¡ya habrá tiempo de descansar cuando muera!- se alejó corriendo.

-¡Hey, espérame!- Carlton corrió tras ella, "definitivamente tiene una respuesta para todo"-pensó mientras empezaba a acelerar el paso.

* * *

La mañana se cernía sobre la casa de Shirou, exactamente eran las siete de la mañana, todos los que vivían allí ya estaban levantados y cada uno haciendo sus propios deberes.

Cassidy preparaba el desayuno, mientras Leo limpiaba toda la fachada exterior, Lily por su parte iba limpiando las habitaciones y Lancer reparaba algunos daños que habían ocurrido tras la batalla de ayer.

Leo fue el primero en terminar, había dejado todo el jardín bastante limpio, toda la fachada del piso de afuera lucia reluciente, le había pasado el trapeador no menos de cinco veces.

-Hacer esto en la madrugada era mejor – se decía así mismo mientras exprimía por última vez el trapo que usó para la limpieza.

Se sentó un rato en el piso recién limpio y se detuvo a pensar, muy pocas veces tenía tiempo para ello, así que casi siempre tomaba estos momentos como los más importantes a lo largo de su vida, la meditación.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejó descansar los brazos sobre sus piernas y empezó a controlar su respiración. Lentamente se iba hundiendo en el mundo de la "nada", donde "nada" no tenía ni un color ni forma definida, "nada" ni siquiera era el vacío negro que vemos cuando cerramos los ojos, pensar en "nada" no era sencillo, pero Leo, al parecer, ya tenía cierta experiencia.

De pronto dejó de meditar, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados:

"No entiendo realmente que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, se supone que debería buscar lo más importante aquí, y que esta guerra me ayudaría a encontrarla, aunque no existe una gran probabilidad de que lo haga…" – pensaba- "Que seamos más aquí, me traen buenas y malas cosas, al menos ya no estoy tan solo.".

Esa era la parte buena.

"Sin embargo será mucho más difícil ocultar mis motivos para esta guerra, empezaran a sospechar, Lily ha dado un gran paso el día de ayer, Cassidy podría seguirla…" – cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Pero luego se calmó.

"Ella no, definitivamente no está destinada a saberlo, aún si en esta guerra mostrara algunas señales, pero Lily….".

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su Servant frente a él. Se había soltado el cabello, mostraba un vestido sencillo para limpieza, al parecer Cassidy le había prestado una blusa de manga larga toda blanca y una falda lila que le llegaba a las rodillas. Estaba descalza.

-¿Hace cuánto rato has estado allí?- Leo alzó la ceja izquierda un poco.

-Desde que cerró los ojos Master- respondió Lily – lo siento si fui algo irrespetuosa.

Leo no la miró, observó el gran árbol del jardín:

-No hay problema, puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que desees- Leo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Lily estaba algo incómoda, al parecer quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía:

-Te siento algo extraña Lily, si hay algo que debas decirme, hazlo.

Lily aún permanecía en silencio, luego de unos instantes movió sus labios:

-No es nada importante master, es solo que, lo veo un poco desanimado.

-¿Desanimado?, si es por mi rostro, ya te dije no hay forma de que me lo cambies…

-No es eso master, creo que le falta algo- Lily empezó a soltarse de a pocos- su actitud es bastante esquiva a pesar de que en momentos se expresa con mucha naturalidad y sin ningún problema.

Leo no respondió.

-Con esa actitud no espere ganarse el cariño ni respeto del resto – prosiguió – no puedo asegurarlo pero lo siento muy aislado.

Leo alzo la vista lentamente, la miro y sonrió un poco.

-Ese es…, precisamente lo que deseo Lily, has dado en el clavo – Leo levantó su mano izquierda he hizo un símbolo de "ok". Luego volvió a su posición de meditación.

-No puedo imaginar a alguien deseando estar solo durante toda su vida, ¿puede vivir así sin problemas?

-No estoy solo Lily, lo que tú estás viendo lo haces a un nivel superficial, solo porque no ves con nadie no implica soledad. Por ejemplo, aquí ya somos cuatro, no le veo la soledad por ningún lado, hablo con Cassidy sin problemas.

Aún así, Leo si pensaba en el fondo que estaba solo. SU respuesta fue bastante tajante.

-Pero conmigo no lo hace de esa forma master- Lily ya hablaba con naturalidad- ¿Tiene motivos para portarse así…?

Leo se levantó y cogió la muñeca izquierda de la mano de Lily suavemente.

-Antes de responder, una pregunta – ¿te duele?

-No master – Lily no entendía el porqué de esa pregunta tan fuera del lugar.

Leo entonces apretó con más fuerza. Lily se cogió rápidamente con la otra mano demostrando su molestia:

-Master ahora si me está doliendo…

Leo la soltó y la miró con frialdad.

-Tu visión general por el momento es amplia, como una gran circunferencia, solamente con un objetivo, la guerra del grial, el resto generalmente lo ves, pero no lo "observas".

Leo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado:

-Mientras trates de averiguar más, tu visión se centrara más y más en ello, y el diámetro de tu circunferencia disminuirá, te concentrarás al final en un solo punto…

Lily solo lo miraba, algo decía que sus palabras no eran nada al azar.

-… pero llegará el momento en que no podrás resistir la presión de tanto conocimiento, y cuando te aproximes al terreno de lo prohibido, entonces morirás. Va ahora mi segunda pregunta. ¿Realmente deseas eso?

La pregunta iba directa, sin trucos ni nada por el estilo, Lily no pudo responder porque fue sorpresivo.

-Te dejaré que lo pienses – Leo dio tres golpes suaves sobre la cabeza de Lily – pero para darte una pista, son tres, los requerimientos que necesito ver en ti para que confíe plenamente, hasta el momento me has mostrado una. De ti depende.

Lily se sonrojó un poco ante la actitud de su master, "Así que aún no confía en mi…"

-Se lo que estás pensando Lily, el trabajar en equipo no significa que tengas que saber todo de mí.

Leo empezó a caminar, se dirigía a la cocina.

La mano de Lily se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro.

-Aun no me respondió mi última pregunta.

Leo no se volvió, solo se limitó a decir.

-Ya te la respondí, si no te has dado cuenta no es mi culpa.

De pronto una voz salió desde dentro de la habitación.

-¡Desayuno servido!, ¡vengan rápido o me lo como yo sola!

-Bien – Leo se estiró un poco- vamos a desayunar Lily.

Lily se hallaba en ese momento procesando toda la información que su master le había dicho. Contesto sin pensar:

-Vamos.

* * *

El desayuno no fue nada anormal, tanto en la comida como en la conversación, solo resaltando como importante la conversación de la reunión de servants de la última noche.

-Así que un servant arrogante,¿eh?- Leo comía cerrando los ojos.

-Gilgamesh es alguien de cuidar, ¡rayos!, al final tenía que meterse en esta guerra también – Cassidy mascaba su pan con algo de amargura- debería haberse rendido en la última, es bien terco.

-Es verdad- Lily le dio un sorbo a su taza de té – atrapó a Rider con sus cadenas y…. – miró a Lancer el cual le estampó una mirada nada amistosa.

-¿Y qué? – preguntó Cassidy.

-Nada, nada solo eso – Lily para sus adentros estaba riendo, Lancer no quería que su master sepa su "humillación extrema" de ayer.

-¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser? – Leo observó a Cassidy fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Aún no nos hemos medido con el – Lancer respondió – así que no podemos…

-Es bastante fuerte – Cassidy agacho un poco la cabeza – yo diría que del ranking común de fuerza lo pondría en S…

-S es mucho master, no lo conozco así que no deberíamos sacar conclusiones de solo aportes históricos.

-Es verdad – Leo asintió con la cabeza – tampoco he visto a Lily en una pelea realmente seria.

-Es casi improbable que alguien pueda ganarle si usara su cabeza – Cassidy intento defender su opinión – tiene varios noble phantams a su servicio; aparatos y reliquias extrañas yacen entre sus tesoros, además de su más preciada reliquia…

Leo y Lily prestaron el redoble de atención.

-Ea, "Enuma Lish" para Gilgamesh. "Espada de Ruptura" para mi madre.

-¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser?

-Es un arma realmente increíble, ninguno de los noble phantams de guerras anteriores se le podían comparar siquiera. Mi madre la ha calificado como arma Anti-Mundo y en su escala de poderes, la ubicó varias posiciones arriba que la "Excalibur" de Arturia…

Leo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Arma anti-mundo". Dejo de comer y se paró.

-¿Oye, no vas a terminar? – Cassidy lo miró extrañada.

-Lo que me inquieta – Leo la miro algo pensativo- es que si Shirou podía usar magia de proyección y logró hacer una réplica nada despreciable de excalibur, entonces, ¿Por qué no hacer uno de Ea?.

Cassidy se rio. "Leo aún no entiende nada".

-Leo, Shirou no iba a poder hacer nunca una espada perfecta, y menos de Ea, para su proyección se necesita el conocimiento pleno de como es, y la forma en que Ea estaba diseñado pasa por mucho los límites de compresión del oni-chan de mi madre. Jamás iba a poder replicar eso.

Lily había acabado de terminar, se levantó con su tasa y se dirigió a la cocina:

-Gracias a todos – y agregó – master, ¿Está preocupado por eso?

-No, no estoy preocupado, sino emocionado – le brillaban sus ojos – me encantaría verla en acción.

-Claro que la verás-Cassidy se levantó también- si tienes suerte y no te dispara primero, seguro – sonrió y le hizo una mueca de burla.

Leo le devolvió la mueca con una mirada maquinal pero que en el fondo era de complicidad. "Lo sabía, con ella se porta despreocupadamente" – Lily los observó a ambos.

Se dio media vuelta e intento dirigirse a la cocina, pero una mano lo detuvo:

-Lily, te llevare a que te compres ropa, no deseo que uses la de Cassidy.

-¡Hey!, ¡¿Que hay con mi ropa, bastardo?!- Cassidy gritó enojada.

Leo la miró de reojo.

-Te llevare a comprar ropa, dejas eso y nos vamos.

-¿E… eh?- Lily no acaba de recibir bien la frase de su master.

-¡Oye escúchame tonto! – Cassidy volvió a gritar.

-Es una orden – Leo aprimeró a Lily – no me hagas usar un command seal para eso – dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

Fue la primera vez que vio a Leo preocupada por ella. Al menos en su forma de vestir.

-Ese idiota, ¿Qué se habrá creído? – Cassidy miró a Lancer y este le respondió:

-Siento decirle master, pero estoy de acuerdo con él, la ropa es privada…

Cassidy le miró con ojos de fuego, pero luego se calmó al verlo algo nervioso.

-Está bien si piensas eso Lancer, supongo que no hay remedio.

"Gracias, master"- Lily cerró los ojos y sonrió- "supongo que ya es un paso".

* * *

Carlton ya no podía más, ya habían pasado por varias avenidas a trote, estaban de regreso y atravesando el mismo puente.

Sion se paró a beber un poco de su botella, que ya casi estaba vacía.

-¡Hey, me encanta esto, hay que repetirlo mañana!- Sion sonreía.

-¿Mañana?, mañana lo que voy a tener es dolores lumbares y… - Carlton la miro cansado.

-¿Acaso eres un anciano con artrosis o algo?, ¡Venga eres joven! – Sion la miró algo ofuscada.

-Je, es que tu casi no descansas, ¿Tu habilidad llega hasta que evites cansarte? –Carlton respiraba algo agitado.

-No sabría decírtelo – Sion se cruzó de hombros - ¡Hey mira allá!- señalo con un dedo al frente de la acera, en el otro extremo del puente.

Carlton trato de mirar mientras varios vehículos impedían su visión, a esa hora la ciudad empezaba a cobrar "vida". Pudo ver con problemas a dos personas, un chico y una chica. El primero vestía una chaqueta negra con pantalones jeans azules, un polo con una frase que no llegaba distinguir del todo y zapatillas negras, cabello rubio. A su lado, ella vestía una blusa blanca con una pequeña corbata azul en forma de "moño" alrededor de su cuello, una falda, de azul también y panties negras con zapatos del mismo color. Rápidamente reconoció al chico:

-¡Eh Leo!, ¿Para dónde vas con esa chica?- gritó alegremente.

Sion le dio un codazo.

-Oye, trata de no seas tan directo, lo vas a avergonzar – le reprochó.

Leo desde la otra acera se detuvo junto a su acompañante.

-¡Voy a comprar!- le respondió sin problemas.

-¡Hey Leo!- Sion gritó tapándole la boca a Carlton que quería decir algo mas - ¡Un pequeño test, dime un número del uno al seis!.

Salto un poco intentando hacerse notar, Leo la observó con una cara de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió:

-¡Siete!- gritó.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Sion le preguntó nuevamente.

-¡Porque siete es mi numero favorito…!- volvió a gritar y agregó - ¡…si vas a preguntar cosas tan infantiles, es mejor que cambies de puesto!.

Aquella respuesta fue muy atrevida.

-Creo que se le pasó un poco – Carlton se puso algo nervioso.

Pero Sion había entendido perfectamente la situación.

-Bien, uno al menos que ha tenido el tino de responder correctamente.

-¿Eh?- Carlton no entendía.

Sion lo miró un rato, Carlton tenía una cara de embobado. Empezó a reír un poco.

-Tu no vas a entender Carlton, mejor sigamos corriendo- dijo.

Carlton suspiro y finalmente habló:

-Vamos.

De pronto Sion se paró en seco, y se volvió para ver a Carlton, tenía una expresión algo pensativa:

-Ahora que lo recuerdo me he olvidado decirte algo, mañana tendremos otra tarea, algo importante. Vamos a capturar a alguien bastante necesario para nuestro plan.

-¿Una especie de rapto o algo así?

-Mmmmm, yo no lo definiría como tal, simplemente lo llamaría una "prestación de servicios forzada"- Sion había cambiado de actitud.

-Entiendo…

Ambos empezaron a trotar de nuevo, de regreso a sus apartamentos.

* * *

\- A ella la vi antes- Lily caminaba lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de su master – cuando estabas herido te llevó hasta tu casa.

-Algo recuerdo de eso – Leo no la miraba – ella es mi jefa, pero en realidad no la veo como tal.

-¿A que iba esa pregunta?

-¿Te refieres a esa con "dime un número del uno al seis?- preguntó Leo.

-Si.

-Eso – Leo se detuvo y se apoyó en el borde metálico del puente, Lily se puso frente a él – es una pregunta con truco.

-¿Qué clase de truco?

\- Es más que todo psicológica, una pregunta simple, pero que dentro esconde algo con lo que evaluarte, por ejemplo, si respondes un numero entre uno y seis, se diría que no eres independiente…

Lily lo miraba con cierto interés:

-Pues estas respondiendo algo que ella te pregunto, si le respondes siguiendo sus parámetros deducirá que eres una especie de "lame botas" que siempre hace lo que uno quiere, si respondes "0", entonces indicas que eres independiente, pero te sientes inferior frente a ella, eres fácilmente manipulable.

Lily sonrió un poco, la cara de Leo parecía estar explicando algo de suma importancia:

-Resumiendo Lily, cualquier respuesta debe ser mayor que seis – Leo habló cerrando los ojos – la lógica indica ello.

-Master, ¿Y porque entonces no elegir un número mayor que seis, pero realmente grande, como un millón o algo así? – Lily pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la columna del puente.

Leo la miró, sus ojos brillaban, le sonrío un poco:

-Fácil Lily, es porque "siete siempre será mayor que seis" – alzó el dedo índice para enfatizar su frase.

Lily cerró los ojos mientras una pequeña gota de agua nacía desde la esquina izquierda de su frente.

-Entiendo… master – Lily intentaba no burlarse de la respuesta, la encontraba bastante estúpida.

O tal vez ella no entendía por completo lo que ocultaba aquella respuesta tan… obvia.

-Una pregunta para ti Lily, ¿Ese vestido que llevas es de Cassidy?, esos colores no son tan de ella.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y se tocó su blusa.

-No, esta ropa la encontré dentro de una habitación de la casa, al parecer el servant de la anterior guerra vivía aquí, me la puse casi sin pensarlo.

Leo la observó: "Supongo que estoy viendo a la servant de Shirou tal y como cuando convivió con él"- pensó – "no se ve tan mal…".

-Bien, tiempo de descanso concluido, mejor será que empecemos a caminar – Leo la tomó de la mano y empezó a apurar el paso.

"Mi master es muy extraño"- se decía Lily- "a veces lo siento frío y distante, otras veces lo siento como alguien en que puedo tratar amigablemente, ¿Cómo hace para cambiar de comportamiento tan rápido?".

-.-

En el centro de la ciudad existía una gran zona llamada "Sekai no Doresu", pues era una gran cadena de tiendas de ropa, la más grande y amplia de toda la ciudad. Prácticamente no había nada que no se pudiera encontrar allí.

Leo por pura casualidad lo había hallado, en sus largas caminatas sin sentido en los primeros días desde que llegó a Japon.

-Este lugar es inmenso master – Lily veía todo el lugar con asombro.

Y no era para menos, miles de personas iban de acá para allá, algunos apurados en salir de las tiendas a tomar el tranvía que no estaba muy lejos de allí, otros que recién acababan de llegar, empezaban a ubicarse. Algunos niños jugaban entre los establecimientos junto a sus madres, el lugar irradiaba vida en todo sentido.

Muchas voces se oían por todos lados.

"! Hoy oferta en calzados para varones y damas, pasen a la estantería numero….!"

"! Amor, a que este lugar es maravilloso!"

"Mujer, ¿A dónde me has traído?, esto no es la tienda de libros del que hablabas…"

"!¿Ciel que haces aquí?!".

"!Kuro, hijo, ven acá deja de tocar esa prenda!

"!Lo mismo te pregunto a ti!"

"Por favor, el tranvía saldrá aproximadamente en ocho minutos así que…"

Miles de voces se combinaban y daban un aspecto de ajetreo pero misteriosamente denotaba un orden.

-Bueno ahora todo es cuestión de encontrar la tienda – Leo empezó a visualizar el panorama en el que se hallaba.

Lily sugirió uno frente a ellos, justo donde había un pequeño jardín de bonzais.

-Pues ese es de solo mujeres, no sé si deba acompañarte Lily, esperare afuera si quie….

Lily lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y entro con él.

-Master, deje de ser tan temeroso, si ha dicho algo debe terminarlo.

Lo miró bastante seria. Leo se sintió un poco cohibido:

-Si usted me dijo, "te llevare de compras", entonces debe acompañarme hasta que la compre.

-Ok, vale, no era miedo. Estaba pensando en tu privacidad.

Lily no contestó lo llevó a la tienda y empezó a ver algún vestido entre los miles que habían.

El lugar estaba atestado de chicas, algunos acompañados de sus novios o padres de familia.

Lily eligió un par de ellos, una gran falda toda de rojo, y una blusa de algodón fino con adornos blancos.

-¿Estarán bien estos master? – preguntó Lily con un rostro lleno de inocencia.

Leo miró el vestido.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero o realista?.

-¿Eh, no es eso lo mismo master? – Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pues ese vestido realmente es anticuado – Leo se rascó la cabeza – no está mal que lleves algo de ropa juvenil, pienso que una falda corta no estaría mal, mostrar tu anatomía un poco no hace daño a nadie.

-¿Lo dice por su propio beneficio, o por usted? – preguntó Lily seriamente.

\- Me estas preguntando lo mismo – Leo la miró maquinalmente.

Lily empezó a reír.

-Vale master, entiendo que desea lo mejor para mí, entonces cambiare esta falda por algo más jovial, ¿le parece?.

-Como desees, no te obligo Lily – Leo se cruzó de hombros – por ejemplo, esa falda roja de allí se te vería bien – señalo con un dedo al frente.

Cuando Lily se volvió, observo una pequeña falda, bastante simple en realidad y también de rojo, con un bordeado blanco justo en la parte inferior, lo que le hacía parecer parte de la armadura del servant de Shirou pero más chico y claro está sin las partes metálicas.

Como hipnotizada, se dirigió hacia allí y la cogió la estuvo observando por algunos minutos, su simplicidad le atraía.

-Creo que me llevo este master – Lily volteó la vista para observar mejor a Leo.

Pero ya no estaba. Bueno en ese momento no le importaba, al menos ya se había decidido por algo.

Fue cuando sintió que unas manos frías cogían su vestido y se lo arranchaban a viva fuerza. Cuando volvió la vista, otra chica de porte emo lo había cogido.

-Vale que este me queda mejor.-sonrió alzando una ceja.

-¡Oye, yo lo cogí primero! – reclamó Lily con gran molestia.

-Y yo lo vi primero – La chica seguía sonriendo – es tu culpa si la perdiste de vista por un rato.

La desconocida se volvió y preguntó a alguien.

-Cariño, esto se vería bien – le mostró la falda, tras ella Lily empezaba a enfurecerse.

-Pues se ve bien – el novio de la chica emo era otro igual, nada que envidiarle, vestido extravagante, algunos piercens en la cara, pelo extremadamente puntiagudo, un desastre de persona que solo otra de su misma especie lo valoraría.

-¡Devuélvanmelo! – Lily hizo un ademán para arrebatárselo.

El hombre la empujó fuertemente, si no hubiese sido un servant la hubiera hecho caer.

-Mira nena, aquí no hay leyes que indiquen que no puedes quitar cosas, si los pagas luego claro.

Lily cerraba sus puños, no podía hacer nada contra humanos, estaba contra las leyes.

Pero solo por un instante pensaba en si era bueno tener reglas así.

La otra chica que lo miro, jalo levemente la chaqueta de su novio.

-Oye, creo que nos estamos portando mal con ella ¿no? – sonrió un poco – deberíamos devolverla a mí ya no me está gustando del todo, solo la parte superior.

-Pues en ese caso – el tipo observó a Saber con algo de burla – no tiene sentido que lo tengamos, te lo vamos a devolver.

Cogiendo la falda, lo rompió en dos pedazos.

-¡La parte inferior claro esta! – ante semejante acción ambos empezaron a reír.

Lily había cerrado los ojos, no de miedo, sino de odio, no quería ver lo que habían hecho.

"Master, ¿Dónde está?, ¿A dónde ha ido?, no quiero estar sola en este mundo…"

Cuando abrió los ojos, ambos se habían marchado, dejando a sus pies, la parte inferior de la falda que ya no servía para nada. Lily lo recogió con algo de pena, pero lo apretó fuertemente y se lo llevó al pecho.

-¡Hey, deben pagar esa falda! – bramó el cajero que había salido en su persecución.

Lily permaneció así por un rato, el resto de personas la miraban de reojo, pero se dedicaban rápidamente a lo suyo. Lily estaba en silencio, encerrada en su mundo.

La despertaron un par de golpecitos en su hombro. Se volvió.

Era Leo.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue esa trifulca de hace un rato?!, un par de tipos salieron de la habitación con algunas cosas, ¡malditos ladrones!, hasta en un lugar como este los hay – Leo suspiro.

Lily no le respondió, lentamente le mostro la falda roja, estropeada.

Leo lanzó un silbido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué le paso?.

Lily agachó la cabeza.

-Master, ¿Por qué no estuvo conmigo hace un rato?.

-Pues estuve inspeccionando algo de ropa para mí, así que salí de la tienda y…

-¡Dígame la verdad! – gritó.

Leo enmudeció, el resto de personas se volvieron para ver la escena incómoda, una había sacado su celular, al parecer iba a filmarlos.

"Increíble, si ella desea completar mis tres criterios lo está logrando muy bien"- pensó.

Leo agachó un poco la cabeza, para que después la lance hacia atrás con fuerza y suelte una carcajada.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido. ¿Acaso reírse en ese instante no era algo cruel?.

La sorpresa de Lily paso a un segundo plano.

-¡Master, es usted un ….!- empezó, su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

Fue cuando Leo retrocedió un par de pasos, y cogió algo que estaba escondido en medio de una pila de prendas…

Era la misma falda roja, pero también un vividi blanco y de algodón, con un lazo rojo, para amarrarse el pelo, en él tenía escrito la palabra "Lily".

-Lo siento, estampar ese nombre le llevó algo de tiempo al encargado, pero creo valió la pena – Leo sonrió nerviosamente – se supone que esto te lo iba a dar en la casa pero…

Lily no respondió, soltó la "tela roja" que tenía y se abalanzó sobre su master, abrazándolo con fuerza. No sabía que decir, al final casi con timidez se pronunció:

-Perdón… y graci… as mas… ter- su rostro estaba colorado, y no era para menos.

Varias personas lo observaban con curiosidad. Finalmente volvieron a lo suyo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver master… - Lily aún mostraba una actitud tímida.

-Ok – Leo la miró – pero antes debo comprar un pequeño reloj de mano, que lo necesito urgentemente – ¿me esperas aquí?, se dónde está.

-Bueno master – sonriendo tímidamente Lily contestó – lo espero afuera entonces.

-Ok, gracias.

Leo había entrado a una relojería que no estaba muy lejos de la tienda de vestidos, ya había pasado por allí y deseaba un reloj de mano de color marrón y muy formal, lo encontraba bastante agradable ya que era de los pocos que quedaban de tipo analógico.

Aún seguía allí cuando entró, lo cogió muy contento, se lo probó y al ver que le calzaba perfecto, se dirigió al cajero para pagar, cuando llegó vio que este no estaba, así que decidió esperarlo. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que también estaba en venta otros productos generalmente orientados al dibujo: temperas, pinceles entre otras cosas.

De pronto, escuchó un sonido como de niños gritando y discutiendo, el sonido iba de la parte posterior. Leo lentamente camino hacia allí.

Pudo oír perfectamente lo que sucedía, no era una discusión en lo absoluto.

Era un acoso.

No menos de seis niños golpeaban y se burlaban de otro mucho más pequeño, le habían arrebatado un reloj de juguete y se lo pasaban entre ellos, el pobre niño trataba de cogerlo sin éxito.

-¡Feo, feo, feo! – gritaban

El niño desistió de quitárselo y fue arrinconado entre un gran estante de tintas de todo tipo.

-¡Venga feo, juega con nosotros!.

El niño, con los ojos lleno de miedo, hacia ademanes suplicantes, para que lo dejaran en paz, pero aun así seguían ensañándose con él, las cosas empeoraban.

Uno de ellos lo cogió de su pequeña camisa verde, lo alzo con fuerza y los otros empezaron a golpearle fuertemente.

-¡Llora, llora llora! – aclamaban.

-Si lloras te vez más guapo – reía uno de ellos.

-No nos has pagado y encima vienes con tu mami, ¡a ver dónde está ahora, más ocupada en su maquillaje que en su propio hijo! – grito otro.

Lo soltaron en el aire, este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, no lloraba pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

De pronto su mirada se llenó de un odio totalmente justificado, con su mirada buscaba algo.

Al final cogió lo que había tras él, un pequeño tintero lleno hasta el borde, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo lanzó con fuerza al niño que yacía delante de él y que sobresalía de los demás en altura y fuerza.

-¡Cállate, no conoces a mi madre! - gritó con furia mientras lanzaba el tintero.

Pero este se apartó rápidamente y evito el impacto que cayó en otra persona que estaba tras el grupo de niños…

Chocó en Leo, justo en el pecho, la tinta se derramó sobre su polo y llego hasta su cintura.

Leo solo observó al pequeño niño con una furia tremenda, señalándolo con el dedo habló con una voz potente:

-¡Tu, ven acá!

Los demás se hicieron a un lado con visible miedo, ninguna se atrevía contestar nada.

El chiquillo se aproximó lentamente, al estar casi cerca de él, lo vió como un gigante, alguien que estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza de un simple manotón.

Empezó a llorar.

-¡Me pegaban, me insultaban y yo… perdí la cabeza y tiré! – gesticulaba mientras su rostro mostraba un profundo arrepentimiento.

Leo se hizo a un lado y le sonrió.

-Vete con Dios niño, él te cuidara – su sonrisa era melancólica.

El pequeño asintió lentamente y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Cuando Leo se aseguró que se había marchado su sonrisa cambio, sus ojos estaban con venas rojas y visibles, sus puños rígidos y fuertemente cerrados, con gran velocidad cogió al niño más grande de los tres, sabía que él era el que comandaba.

Con fuerza lo pegó contra el muro, el pobre no sabía si llorar o desmayarse ahí mismo para evitar lo peor. Al final su miedo pudo más y se orino allí, el resto de niños estaban mudos, creían haberse topado con un asesino.

-¡Respóndeme, y hazlo bien si no quieres que te mate a golpes! – Leo estaba totalmente desconocido, sus emociones estaban al mando en ese momento - ¡¿Qué se siente estar en su lugar?!, ¡Responde ahora imbécil!.

Tanto era el miedo que le tenía que lejos de responder, empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, parecía alguien que padecía el síndrome de down.

Leo lo alzó más aun y levantó una mano.

Pero alguien lo detuvo, una mano lo cogió con fuerza.

Cuando Leo se volvió, Lily estaba allí, su rostro estaba desencajado por la sorpresa. Pero aún estaba firme.

-Master, por favor, no cometa una locura – suplicó Lily sin soltar su mano.

-Leo no respondió y empezó a bajar su brazo con más fuerza – a duras penas Lily podía detenerlo.

-¡Master por favor¡ - esta vez gritó

Leo se volvió y bramó:

-¡Este y esos tipejos de allí se aprovecharon de alguien débil, que no se podía defender, son una cuadrilla de cobardes! – el odio que soltaba en ese momento se hacía sentir a su alrededor, un aura oscura y retorcida estaba en esos momentos flotando en toda la tienda.

-¡Usted está haciendo lo mismo! – Lily gritó, su sorpresa había pasado, pero ahora lo miraba con un rostro lleno de tristeza – por…. favor… déjelos marchar – volvió a suplicar.

Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron un poco, tal vez la fuerza con que intentaba detener a Leo era mucha. Su respuesta le había cogido totalmente desprevenido.

Agacho la cabeza y lo soltó, el resto de niños lo auxilió, tenía algunos hematomas en la espalda pero por lo demás estaba bien.

-Largo – el odio de Leo hacia ellos no había disminuido ni un poco.

Los seis niños lo miraron temeroso.

-Vayanse… mientras me contengo en querer hacerlos pedazos – los puños de Leo empezaron a gotear algo de sangre, los estaba apretando tanto que se estaba hiriendo a sí mismo. Definitivamente hablaba en serio.

Lentamente empezaron a salir de la tienda.

-¡Ya! – Leo gritó mientras alzaba la vista.

Se esfumaron en un santiamén.

Lily lo observó, Leo empezó a relajar sus músculos y reguló su respiración, se volvió y la miro.

-¿Esta bien master? – Lily se acercó e intento tocarle la frente.

Pero el la rechazó retrocediendo:

-Lily, no pensé – Leo cambió su actitud nuevamente, su "yo" de siempre, frio y sin muchas emociones emergió desde lo más hondo – que lo hayas hecho tan rápido.

El rechazo tomó a Lily por sorpresa, empezó a sentirse triste:

-¿Qué cosa… master? – estaba dolida, por lo sucedido hace poco y por su cambio tan repentino.

-Tienes dos completados Lily, solo te falta uno – Leo la miró serio – cuando lo logres entonces hablaré, y ojala no te arrepientas de ello.

Se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

-Es momento de volver a casa Lily, lamento haberte arruinado el día.

Lily agacho la cabeza y sonrió.

-No se preocupe master, como su servant debo velar por su seguridad, tanto física como psicológicamente.

-Es que Lily – Leo se apresuró a decir, por un momento habló bastante normal – esa escena era horrible, era como si fuera solo un hombre contra una jauría de pe…

-Lo entiendo master, es por eso que yo estaré allí para poder ayudar, me tiene a mí, master, confié en mí.

Leo la miro con tristeza, sonrió un poco.

-Eso será cuando completes los tres requisitos, Lily.

Salieron del lugar, ninguno de los dos se dirigieron palabra alguna en el trayecto a casa, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Lily seguía pensando que "ya se había dado un gran paso" en la relación con su master, pero lo que no sabía era si había sido "uno adelante o uno atrás".

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí un cap mas: Nos vemos en el siguiente :D.**


	23. Capitulo 23: RIDER VS ASSASSIN(Parte 1)

**Hello otra vez :D :**

**Pues nuevamente me esta costando actualizar caps, este mes es de pura presentación de trabajos, el siguiente sera mas relax asi que pienso que actualizare mas seguido pronto.**

**!La nueva serie de FSN, Unlimited BladeWorks por Ufotable!, increible, sin palabras, me encantaria que las peleas tuvieran semejante claridad y epicidad como esta, muy pocas he visto con semejante calidad desbordante, se notan que no lo hacen "por hacer", les ponen mucho mimo y cuidado.**

**Esto me ha dado nuevas energias para seguir mi fic. Si tuviesen algun comentario, agradeceria que lo pusieran (si son timidos un PM basta jeje), agradezco el apoyo de los que me leen. **

**Me inspire en los OST "E.S. Posthumus - Kalki" para la batalla entre servants y "Jigoku Shoujo - Jigoku Rock" para los masters, bien hasta el siguiente cap!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII RIDER VS ASASSIN (PARTE 1)**

Ese mismo día y muy temprano, Reiko Toshaka estaba despierta, se había vestido casi exactamente igual a su abuela Rin, tenía un gran gusto por las joyas de la familia, llevaba el pendiente de su abuela siempre, pues pensaba que le traía buena suerte.

No era muy alegre que digamos y mucho menos se mostraba amigable. Su apariencia era más de desconfianza, pensativa y sobre todo alerta, la guerra del grial la había transformado así. De una niña sin problemas ni nada por el estilo, a la última en el árbol genealógico de la familia Tohsaka y por ende la última esperanza de poder ganar la guerra del grial.

Aun estudiaba en la escuela Homurabara, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicaba a estudiar su propio caso, el problema de las "voces fantasma" como le solía llamar, voces que solo oía a ratos y con mucha intensidad y que solamente podía calmar el Ephemerol, un medicamento que la permitía vivir como una persona normal.

Desde niña tuvo problemas en relación a su desempeño académico debido a su exagerada cantidad de faltas que tenía, no era mala alumna, pero tampoco una genio sabelotodo, y sin embargo tenía ciertas curiosidades que tanto ella como sus maestros captaban:

Podía resolver casi cualquier examen que se le propusiera aún sin haber leído totalmente la materia asignada.

En las innumerables faltas que tuvo, una vez dio un examen el cual se había dado la clase el día anterior.

Sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, lo resolvió sin siquiera "pestañear". Ninguno de los maestros entendía los motivos, incluso la obligaron a realizar el examen sola. Igualmente el resultado era sorprendente, sin ningún tipo de truco daba los exámenes a la perfección.

Era la primera alumna de primaria en el cuadro de honor de la escuela. No era para menos, notas perfectas en todas las materias… sin saber nada.

Pero había algo que se les había pasado por alto, algo que solo lo sabía su madre y que nunca se lo atrevió a decir a nadie… salvo a su servant. Su madre que en este momento estaba de viaje debido a problemas con un grupo de magos en Francia, la había dejado a su total albedrío, pues siempre decía que ya era lo "bastante grande" para asumir responsabilidades, aún más que su abuela.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, en la amplia sala alguien había puesto el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Mientras se acomodaba para probar los alimentos, una sombra apareció tras ella, con una pequeña silla de ruedas:

-Reiko, no debería bajar las escaleras usando su poder psíquico, cansarse es una desventaja – Rider no mostraba preocupación alguna.

\- Hay cosas que debo hacer sola Rider, si no hiciese nada, sería peor – Reiko lo miró con semblante serio.

Tosió levemente mientras se servía algo de té.

-No está en condiciones de pelear realmente Reiko, debe ser más considerada, muerta no me sirve.

Reiko estaba a punto de beber su té pero se volvió hacia Rider y lo miró:

-Cierto, así que será mejor que me cuides. La guerra del grial es importante para ti tanto como para mí.

Bebió un sorbo de te cerrando los ojos.

-Cuando realiza sus habilidades psíquicas termina en un cansancio extremo, y ni hablar del fenómeno del que siempre me habla.

-¿Las "voces fantasma"?, solo me ocurre en momentos Rider – empezó a coger unos huevos fritos del plato – para ello tengo mis pastillas, así que no pasa nada.

Rider arrugó la frente.

-La he oído gritar en las noches master, gritos de dolor y pesadumbre, no me venga a decir que eran meras pesadillas.

Reiko suspiró, su servant era inteligente pero le encantaba poner las cosas difíciles.

-Como te digo Rider, solo es temporal, las pastillas me alivian.

-Las pastillas no son muy efectivas Reiko, ya la he visto usando inyecciones también.

-Las inyecciones son solo para casos extremos Rider, no me vuelvas a hablar de eso por favor.

Rider la miró, su manera de hablar era muy tajante, pero el tono de voz infantil que cargaba el mensaje no le hacía ver muy importante.

-¿Eres una esper, verdad? – Rider se sentó frente a ella en un sillón rojo.

-Esper, Escaner, Psiquica, lo que tú quieras – Reiko no le distraía en lo absoluto la conversación con Rider – no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso salvo en los días de escuela, lo que si me interesa ahora es la guerra del grial.

Se limpió un poco los labios con una servilleta y luego observó a Rider fijamente:

-Debemos elaborar un plan de acción, conocemos a Lancer de momento. Estoy pensando salir a dar una vuelta nuevamente esta noche Rider.

-¿Desea saber la ubicación de los servants? – preguntó Rider.

-Antes de atacar lo mejor es conocer su ubicación ¿no te parece?, si no sabemos dónde están, pueden atacarnos a nosotros primero, no deseo eso, lo que quiero es…

Con su pequeño dedo índice golpeo la mesa tres veces.

-… tener la iniciativa.-recalcó.

Rider asintió con la cabeza.

-De preferencia, desearía saber el lugar donde se esconde Caster, si obtuviera ese rastreador que están ofreciendo…

Tosió un poco.

-Sería más fácil master, pero ya sabe la desventaja.

\- Te vuelves cazador a cambio de que seas la presa fácil ¿no?

-Eso mismo.

Reiko empezó a reír un poco.

-Por lo que me importa, realmente veo más ventajas que desventajas. No es por alardear de mi Rider, pero me encanta jugar. Todo riesgo es bienvenido para mí.

-Yo pienso igual master, por una parte – Rider agachó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – parece que somos bastante compatibles.

Luego se tornó serio.

-Tengo una ligera preocupación por Gilgamesh, el servant dorado.

Reiko lo miró con sorpresa.

-No esperaba eso de ti Rider, Gilgamesh puede ser de temer pero tiene debilidades.

-¿Cuáles?

-A pesar de ser solo una proyección del héroe real, tiene vida, un corazón y carne, cosas que se pueden destruir.

Rider se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas del desayuno.

-En eso tiene razón, ya veremos cómo se desenvuelve todo en esta guerra.

-Exacto Rider, bien dicho – Reiko le devolvió una sonrisa.

Luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza la cual le empezó a latir.

-¡Rayos!, no pensé que fuera tan pronto…

De su bolsillo sacó una pastilla, cogió un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa y se la tomó.

-Bueno Rider, basta de charlas por hoy, debo ir a la escuela.

-¿Hoy tiene otro examen? – Rider empezó a avanzar en dirección a la cocina.

-Si Rider, no he estudiado nada pero a ver que logro sacar.

-Otra nota perfecta seguro – Rider la miró de forma sospechosa.

-Si tú lo dices - ella cogió una pequeña mochila que estaba tras el sillón donde había estado sentado Rider – espérame a las seis de la tarde cerca del pabellón cuatro en la azotea.

-¿No desea que la lleve en esto? – señaló la silla de ruedas.

-No es necesario Rider, preferiría que lo hagas cuando vuelva, llévala más tarde a la azotea.

-Como usted diga master – haciendo una reverencia, Rider desapareció en la cocina.

* * *

Cualquier alumno de primaria identificaría su escuela como su "segundo hogar".

Pero para Reiko esto era totalmente distinto, era una zona más para una batalla entre servants, solo eso. Un lugar de combate por las noches que se camuflaba con alumnos en las mañanas.

La escuela en si no tenía nada de extraordinario, la distribución de aulas, el patio exterior, los pabellones, todo estaba regido siguiendo un patrón clásico de las escuelas de Japón, largos pasillos acompañados de salones de clase, todas con un letrero indicando la letra y número de aula.

Ella estudiaba en el aula C-5, hoy tocaba filosofía e psicología, dos de los cursos más aburridos e inútiles, para ella dichos cursos no aportaban nada que no supiera ya. Prefería lo práctico, lo palpable en vez de lo teórico.

-¿Hoy vendrás con nosotras al club de arco? – una niña de su edad le preguntó.

-Hoy no, Akame , posiblemente mañana, estaré ocupada – sonrió.

\- ¿Problemas por tu examen o algo así? – le volvió a preguntar en tono de broma.

\- No es eso, es muy aparte de mi examen de hoy – volvió a sonreír – la preocupada deberías ser tú, al parecer no sabes nada del examen, ¿verdad?.

Akame se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Vale, no sé cómo le haces, pero siempre descubres mis preocupaciones.

-¿Sera tal vez porque tengo un don innato para la psicología? – le hizo una mueca girando sus ojos aparentando ser una "nerd".

Ambas rieron.

-Eso sí que es nuevo, tu misma me dijiste que te desagrada la psicología.

-Solo un poco.

-En ese caso… - Akame se levantó y fue a su sitio al percatarse de la llegada del maestro - … mañana te espero en el dojo.

-De acuerdo – Reiko se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su tutor.

La clase fue de lo más monótona y aburrida que podría ser, nada resaltable.

Al término de ella, era el momento de examen.

Siempre la recluían para estas ocasiones, era la única en darlo fuera del horario. La cantidad de exámenes perfectos que había dado era motivo suficiente para sospechas, así que siempre estaba supervisada por alguien para descubrir si había algún truco de por medio.

Lógicamente, había truco, solo que descubrirlo era casi imposible.

Al ser una psíquica, Reiko usaba el "escaning" o método telepático para leer o "escanéar" la mente de las personas, generalmente ponían a un tutor que conocía el examen para revisarlo allí mismo.

Craso error, ella podía fácilmente saber las respuestas, ya que él era para Reiko un banco de conocimiento. Aunque el hacerlo llevaba un tiempo de concentración y búsqueda.

Pero en contadas ocasiones, simplemente se dejaba a alguien a cargo, como el encargado de limpieza, a veces incluso algún alumno de un grado superior y que no necesariamente era un genio en todas las materias.

Para estos casos ella recurría a lo que llamaba la "Red Raven" o la "Red cuervo".

Reiko tenía la capacidad de poder extender su nivel telepático, haciendo que una persona pueda realizar los trabajos de una "antena" y así poder conectarse a otras de una manera fácil, eran como hilos invisibles que iban expandiéndose a más y más individuos como si fuera una red de internet inalámbrica.

Sin embargo, el proceso la agotaba en extremo cuando se trataba de ubicar a alguien que supiera las respuestas en todo el colegio e incluso llegaba momentos en que tosía fuertemente y le daba algo de fiebre demostrando su débil estado de salud, aun así, ella lo veía como algo realmente divertido, el deshacer y rehacer intricados circuitos y combinaciones telepáticas la distraían de la aburrida vida que llevaba en la escuela. En resumen, el examen que estaba dando ahora sabía muy bien que iba a ser otra nota perfecta.

Al terminar se acercaban las seis de la tarde, era el momento para subir a la azotea y esperar a su servant.

Mientras subía pensaba en su propia enfermedad, odiaba su debilidad y que no pudiera explotar todo su potencial. "Los días pasan, y yo empeoro cada vez más, tengo un don, pero aun así me siento esclavizada por el" – pensaba – "las malditas pastillas que tomo saben a aserrín y las inyecciones duelen horriblemente, ¿Es que a esto que estoy padeciendo se le puede llamar una vida realmente?".

Miro a través de las ventanas del último piso, el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, la noche se acercaba.

"… ganar el grial me ayudará en esto. Debo tener fe en mi misma y en mi servant, eso es todo, sacrificar mucho para obtener mi libertad."

Al llegar a la azotea solo una idea rondaba por su mente:

"Abuela Rin, te demostraré que soy tan buena y apta como tú para esta guerra" - cerró sus pequeños puños demostrando decisión, algo poco común para una niña de once años. Se podía vislumbrar en su puño derecho los tres command seals que poseía, dibujadas como tres arcos circulares y que simulaban mucho a un símbolo de conexión inalámbrica.

Rider lo esperaba, apoyado en una reja metálica que rodeaba toda la azotea, a su lado yacía la silla de ruedas.

-Me encanta tu puntualidad, Reiko – Rider sonreía tras su capucha.

-Para mí, seis y uno ya es tarde – Reiko le guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

-Aunque realmente no entiendo por qué estamos aquí, ya vamos tres días que hacemos lo mismo. Y hasta ahora no hemos hallado rastros de algún master.

-La esperanza es lo único que no se puede perder Rider, además me encantan los anocheceres, desde aquí todo se ve más nítido. Me hace bien a mi salud.

-Su salud va de mal a peor master, así que lo mejor es que se cuide y no haga esfuerzos vanos por aparentar que está sana.

-A veces engañar al cerebro es bueno.

Rider la miró sin la más mínima preocupación por ella, aunque sus palabras aparentaban algo totalmente diferente.

-Ya se lo dije master, muerta no me sirve.

-En vez de pensar en ello – Reiko avanzó lentamente y se sentó en la silla de ruedas – sería mejor que empecemos un plan contra Caster.

-Aún no sabemos su ubicación, tampoco soy muy bueno como vigía, mi vista no esta tan desarrollada como Archer, ni soy sigiloso y perspicaz como un Asassin.

-Si ya lo sé Rider, tu eres más de vehículos, no creas que no sé cómo aprovechar tus virtudes.

Rider empezó a pasearse alrededor de la azotea:

-Reiko, sé que tienes una habilidad extraña y eres una maestra en la magia. Confío en ti, así que no me preocuparía mucho por Caster, siendo sinceros.

Reiko miró fijamente su silla de ruedas, y luego empezó a moverse sola:

-Siendo sinceros, si me preocuparía, así que debemos ser los primeros en vencerla, pero…

Detuvo la silla de ruedas cerca al borde de la azotea, tosió un poco. Nadie recorría la vía principal, salvo un anciano con un pequeño bastón que a duras penas avanzaba.

-… hay que acabar con los enemigos que nos acechen.

Rider hizo una reverencia y empezó a mover la silla, al parecer, solo la había llamado para conversar un rato y admirar el cielo, lo más probable era que realizaran el plan en casa, el llamarlo fue por nada importante.

Al parecer.

Al llegar al primer piso, Reiko hizo un ademán para que se detuviese.

-Suficiente Rider, yo puedo avanzar sola.

-Como quiera – Rider entro en su estado etéreo, disolviéndose en múltiples partículas.

Usando su poder psíquico empezó a empujar su propia silla, al llegar a la avenida principal, miró a ambos lados, al parecer no había nadie allí.

-¡Algún alma caritativa que oriente a este pobre anciano ciego! – una voz apagada y cansada se oyó tras ella, la sobresaltó.

-¿Se encuentra perdido señor? – Reiko habló con calma luego de la sorpresa inicial. Más de cerca pudo observarlo mejor.

Efectivamente era un anciano, ciego y que gracias a su bastón podía sostenerse, con una gran barba gris y gruesa que terminaba en un triángulo, pelo canoso y también gris aunque ya no tenía mucho, sin bigote, todo su rostro estaba arrugado y con las pupilas apagadas, sin expresión, sin mirada.

Vestía un suéter marrón y grueso, pantalones plomos y zapatos marrones, una chalina roja estaba alrededor de su cuello. Daba algo de pena verlo.

-Niña, ¿puedes ayudarme?, deseo orientarme porque me he… perdido.

-¿Se ha perdido?, donde desea que lo lleve.

-Deseo llegar al hospital de Shinto, no sé dónde estoy ahora.

-Se encuentra en la escuela Homurahara. Si desea ir al hospital debe dirigirse al norte, lo llevaré a la esquina de la avenida de allí solo siga de frente. Yo le indicaré.

El anciano sonrío gentilmente.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!, ¡Ojala Dios te bendiga! – exclamó lleno de alegría mientras tomaba su mano.

Reiko uso su poder psíquico para tomar el control de sus piernas, simulando que podía moverse casi naturalmente. Se dirigió hacia el anciano.

Lentamente empezaron a caminar, sin embargo Reiko observaba recelosa por todos lados, sentía la presencia de algo. La esquina de la escuela no estaba muy distante pero a ella le había parecido mucho tiempo perdido solo en llegar hasta allí.

Fue cuando un poco antes de llegar lo detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el anciano.

-Aquí hay un pequeño charco de agua, deberá saltarlo, hágalo despacio.

Ella salto al frente. Había un poste de luz frente a ella, rápidamente se ubicó tras él.

-Salte a donde viene mi voz – alzó la voz un poco – justo aquí.

Cualquier persona que lo hubiese visto, hubiera detenido aquella escena desagradable que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El anciano la ubicó con la voz, se enderezó en su totalidad y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes:

-Bastante astuta maldita engendra, bastante astuta.

Reiko asomó su cabeza a través del poste y le devolvió la sonrisa igual de siniestra:

-Usted es ciego, pero no estúpido, ya me imaginaba que no iría a saltar.

-¿Y que quede con la cabeza abierta durante más de tres días?, no gracias, ya soy viejo para sufrir tanto – le respondió calmadamente.

-¿Buscar el hospital de Shinto?, ¡vaya! que larga ha debido ser su búsqueda, ya iban tres días en que lo veía por acá, siempre se perdía aquí ¿no? – Reiko habló con sorna.

El anciano no dijo nada, al parecer responderle algo a una niña era innecesario.

Alzó la mano, gritó:

-¡Asassin!.

Reiko que no se quería quedar atrás gritó a su vez:

-¡Rider!.

-Solo hay una forma de hablar niña, y es mediante una pelea. – el anciano si bien no podía ver sabía perfectamente la ubicación de Reiko, pues se guiaba por el sonido.

Ambos servants aparecieron frente a frente, por fin pudo verse la apariencia real de Asassin.

Se notaba una persona mayor, con un bigote negro y facciones ásperas con pocas arrugas, llevaba un parche negro como de pirata en el ojo derecho, su otro ojo presentaba una pupila chica y negra. Unas cejas bastante abundantes y que lo mostraban como alguien extremadamente calculador y serio, una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul estilo militar con zapatos negros completaban su vestimenta. Portaba dos katanas simples en cada mano y tras él, otras tantas que formaban varias equis.

Viéndolo así parecía un simple militar. Sin muchas sorpresas que mostrar, salvo la cantidad de espadas que traía consigo.

Rider había aparecido casi al mismo tiempo en el aire, sosteniendo ambos alfanjes a la vez. Cayó como un misil hacia la posición de Asassin, y choco ambas espadas contra este, las espadas de Asassin se doblaron ante el choque tan brusco, echándose a perder.

-Al parecer serás fácil – dijo Rider tomando su distancia luego del impacto – algo me decía que mi master había visto algo en estos días. Aunque no sabía que era.

Asassin sonrió pacíficamente. Mientras cogía otro par de espadas tras él.

-Bien por tu master, pero para tu caso, mi satisfacción será mayor cuando te vea en el suelo y retorciéndote de dolor.

Asassin camino seguro hacia donde estaba Rider, este levantó ambas espadas. Rider tomó la iniciativa…

Empezó a asestar golpes bastante bruscos sobre Asassin, el las bloqueaba sin ningún problema, y era bastante extraño a su vez pues solo por milésimas de segundo sabía hacia qué dirección se dirigían las espadas de Rider.

"Este cretino es capaz de predecir ataques…" – pensaba Rider.

Siendo un servant más parecido a un humano común, que presentase tal habilidad era una ventaja realmente grande, Rider generó un gran corte de viento el cual tomo forma semicircular gracias a su alfanje, Asassin pudo bloquearlo sin problemas. Sin siquiera tocar su espalda, pues el corte de la espada de Rider era irregular.

Juntando ambos alfanjes como si fuesen tijeras, Rider volvió a hacer un corte en el aire, que se dirigió directamente a Asassin, este, en vez de bloquearlo, corrió directamente hacia él y se deslizo por debajo con bastante velocidad, se puso de pie y como una saeta se abalanzó sobre Rider, una gran patada bastó para llevarlo al suelo, sorprendido.

Rider realizo una amortiguada y volvió a chocar las espadas con Asassin. Empezó una prueba de velocidad. Desaparecían y aparecían en contadas ocasiones.

De pronto un error, Rider alzó la espada demasiado alto, Asassin pudo aprovecharlo y en un pestañeo realizo tres cortes limpios en su abdomen, su espada fue la primera en teñirse de sangre, cogió a Rider del cuello y con bastante fuerza lo enterró vivo en el suelo, generando un gran hueco en este. De una patada lo hizo salir de la tierra y voló varios metros lejos de él.

-Tus espadas son una desventaja, son más fuertes pero más lentas.

Rider se levantó, se llevó la mano a la boca, la movió un poco y escupió una muela, sonrió:

-Al parecer solo era la muela del juicio.

-No escuchaste lo que dije ¿no?

-Ni un poco viejo.

-Los viejos son a la experiencia lo que ustedes son a la locuacidad – bromeó Asassin mientras clavaba sus espadas en el piso.

-Es momento de que las cosas cambien – Rider entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto

Alzó la mano y un puñado de arena apareció en él, grito con bastante fuerza mientras la arena se disolvía.

-¡Time breaker!.

Al igual que con la lucha de Lancer, todo empezó a vislumbrarse más lento, Asassin levantaba sus espadas en cámara lenta, claramente ralentizado, por su parte Rider corría hacia el con total naturalidad.

"Solo un tajo en la cabeza y estará muerto" – pensó.

Alzó su espada hacia donde yacía Asassin, aún afectado por el efecto de tiempo con la intención de decapitarlo.

Pero falló, justo cuando la espada estaba a centímetros de la yugular, la misma espada de Asassin logró detenerlo.

"!¿Cómo?..! " – se mostró visiblemente sorprendido.

Faltaba poco para que el efecto pase, Asassin se movía torpemente, mas su espada continuaba rápida y como si no estuviese afectada.

Con gran odio, Rider empezó a descargar tajos salvajemente, todos eran bloqueados por Asassin, el cual sonreía en cámara lenta.

El efecto acabó, era momento de pagar la ventaja inicial.

No menos de quince cortes a través de todo su cuerpo recibió Rider en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No eran graves pues habían sido al azar.

¡Pero habían sido quince cortes…., en un solo pestañeo!.

-Tu velocidad en la espada es increíble – Rider lo reconoció mientras chorreaba sangre por todos lados.

-No está mal para alguien viejo – Asassin volvió a sonreír – la velocidad del sonido es lo mío, manejar cuatro espadas a la vez es lo mío…

De allí siniestramente abrió los ojos:

-…destruir a mi rival es lo mío – lo señaló.

Rider supo entonces que el oponente que tenía frente a él era formidable.

-No se definitivamente quien eres viejo, pero por tu forma de pelear no eres naturalmente normal.

-Para tu desgracia soy alguien normal, que usa recursos normales para pelear, sin trucos como tú.

Aquellas palabras afectaron profundamente a Rider.

-Te voy a hacer pagar por lo que has dicho.

Asassin solo sonrió.

-Supongo que debes tener más trucos bajo la manga…

Rider arremetió contra él, nuevamente se veían desapariciones momentáneas.

-… sin embargo… - dijo Asassin.

Golpeando rápidamente a Rider, se elevó al cielo mientras cruzaba ambas espadas, dijo calmadamente:

-Thousand blades. – el tono de voz en que lo dijo se replicó como un eco, como queriendo indicar que la técnica a usar iba a ser mortal.

Y vaya que si era mortal.

El único ojo de Asassin se abrió desmesuradamente, y al instante miles de brazos aparecieron alrededor de él mientras lanzaban golpes furiosamente en dirección a Rider.

Pero no eran miles de brazos, solamente eran dos. La velocidad en que los movía generaba esa ilusión.

Rider se cubrió con las espadas mientras gritaba una vez más, esparciendo algo de arena:

-¡Time Breaker!

Nuevamente el tiempo se ralentizó, pero aun así los miles de brazos bajaron a cientos, todavía algo difícil de esquivar.

El suelo fue golpeado brutalmente con esa gran cantidad de golpes que daba Asassin, pequeños agujeros negros nacieron rápidamente y Rider cayó de manera pesada en uno de ellos y con una gran explosión, desapareció en medio de una gran polvareda.

Aun en el aire y a pesar del humo, Asassin siguió golpeando, parecía una ametralladora de gran calibre. El sonido de la inmensa cantidad de choques era insoportable. Incluso pasando el tiempo de ralentización, el sonido se incrementó al doble intensidad.

Al caer de pie al suelo, Asassin detuvo el ataque, movió un poco su brazo con soltura.

Pero no sonreía.

Tras la capa de humo, Rider apareció frente a él con los dientes llenos de sangre y una gran rabia.

Chocaron ambas espadas, y se generó una honda de aire del lado de Asassin, ambas espadas se rompieron con facilidad y este recibió un gran tajo del arma de Rider, la sangre salpicó parte de su ropa y se esparció por el suelo bastante lejos.

Asassin salto instintivamente atrás mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y escupía algo de sangre:

-Bien, ya era momento de que recibiera algo – sonrió burlonamente.

Rider no contestó, mirando aún a Asassin, gritó:

-¡Master, necesito sanación!

Reiko en esos momentos estaba lejos de él, frente al master de Asassin.

Pero ello no evitó que cumpliera su rol de master. Alzó la mano sin mirarlo siquiera y al instante Rider fue rodeado de un aura rojiza que curó todas sus heridas velozmente, los tajos ce cerraron, las hinchazones disminuyeron, tenía una pierna casi cercenada en su totalidad pero fue curada.

Incluso la muela que había perdido fue restaurada, era increíble.

-¡Gracias, master! – Rider sonrió mientras se abalanzaba contra Asassin una vez más.

Reiko no respondió, solo miraba al master que tenía al frente.

* * *

A Reiko no le parecía en lo absoluto que aquel pobre anciano que tenía al frente sea un master hecho y derecho, prácticamente parecía como un vagabundo, si no fuera por la ropa que llevaba. Dudaba si debía atacarlo con toda su fuerza o no.

-Realmente tu no eras mi primer objetivo – hablo el anciano – iba a por Caster, ¡esa malnacida había tomado mi imagen!, ¡parecía el mago merlín y yo no podía aguantar esa humillación! – Cerró su puño intentando mostrar su enojo – hasta que te vi a ti y decidí hacer un calentamiento.

-¿Así que para ti soy nada más que un… - Reiko metió sus manos en su saco rojo - … calentamiento?

El anciano dejo caer su bastón y crispó sus dedos. A pesar de que sus ojos eran vidriosos y vacíos, sabía dónde estaba Reiko:

-En cierta forma.

-Ya peleaste con Caster antes ¿no? – preguntó Reiko.

-Era fácil, su master es un pusilánime sin agallas, se asustaba hasta de su propia sombra. Un mago increíble con un gran don innato, pero que a mi parecer no lo merecía, ¡el maldito se escapó esta mañana, mierda!

Saco un par de guantes negros de su pantalón y empezó a ponérselos lentamente. Reiko esperaba sin desesperación.

-Realmente... – el viejo cerró los puños y alzo sus manos hasta la altura de su frente, como una posición de Judo- … no deseo que me envíen a la cárcel por asesinar menores de edad, estos guantes me caen de maravilla.

-Eres un asesino de masters ¿no?, lástima por ti – Reiko mantenía su posición pero un circulo empezaba a dibujarse alrededor de ella.

-¿A si?

-Yo no soy una asesina… – sonrió un poco.

El círculo se completó, presentaba unos símbolos extraños difíciles de describir.

-… vamos a tener una lucha justa, anciano – ahora en el lado izquierdo de ella empezaba a iluminarse un pequeño punto.

-¿Justa?, mira niña – y se llevó el dedo índice derecho al ojo indicando su ceguera.

-Parcialmente injusta entonces – Reiko agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

El punto empezaba a crecer. Reiko gritó:

-¡No morirás, pero sufrirás tanto que desearás haber muerto hace mucho! – no parecía enojada, lo decía como si fuese una advertencia.

El anciano no contestó, cerró aún más los puños y frunció el ceño, se notaba que deseaba terminar cuanto antes.

-¡Bye bye! – Reiko hizo una seña de despedida aunque sabía muy bien que no podía verla.

Un círculo más pequeño se mostró a su izquierda, nuevamente símbolos extraños y que claramente formaban un símbolo de una rosa blanca y brillante lo adornaban.

Este se rompió como si fuese de vidrio y un gran rayo de energía, salió de él, con una velocidad increíble y de un tamaño respetable se dirigió directamente hacia el anciano, del lado de Reiko se alzó un gran ventarrón, que sacudió su cabello y su ropa ferozmente, aunque ella permanecía tranquila, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Que demo…! – aquel viejo sintió semejante poder que le caló todos los huesos.

Pero llegó a esquivarlo, el rayo blanco de energía pasó muy cerca de él, cortándole parte del hombro y desapareciendo luego en el cielo.

Reiko seguía en su posición sin siquiera haber sacado las manos de sus bolsillos.

-¿Suficiente?

El anciano intentó mantener la calma, respiro un par de veces para controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Creo que no – suspiró Reiko agachando la cabeza.

No hubo tiempo para respirar más. El anciano sintió al instante una gran concentración de magia, ¡en sus pies!

¡La maldita engendra había ubicado un círculo mágico exactamente debajo de él, tras el jaleo inicial!

El círculo empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de viento y energía, empezaba a formarse un tornado de luz. Nuevamente tuvo que saltar para evitar lo que fuera a suceder después.

Al final el círculo hizo una implosión con un sonido resonante y dejando un gran agujero negro, se generó bastante humo y escombros. El anciano rodó por el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, al parecer solo disimulaba su vejez para ocultar su verdadera identidad, la de un master de la guerra.

Sin perder el tiempo, Reiko movió el gran círculo rápidamente hasta la nueva posición enemiga.

-¡Circle majutsu detach, ereinba set! – gritó.

El círculo fue dividido en pequeños círculos los cuales se distribuyeron en todo el cuerpo del anciano.

-¡Mierda esto es…. ¡

Reiko cerró sus ojos:

-¡bomb close, ereinba get! – levanto los dedos índices y formo el símbolo de la cruz, sus ojos enrojecieron, mientras su cabello oscilaba frente a un gran viento, producto de su aura.

Los círculos pequeños explotaron, una gran columna de humo negro y fuego se elevó, algunas cenizas empezaron a verse, para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

Reiko volvió a ubicar las manos en su chaqueta mientras sus ojos volvían a su color habitual, se rodeó de seis círculos alrededor de ella. El humo negro empezó a disiparse.

El anciano aún seguía allí, aunque por sus brazos corría un hilillo de sangre.

-¡Bien hecho! – exclamó el anciano, sonriendo y haciendo rechinar sus dientes – pero esto no acaba aún.

-Tienes razón, no acaba aun – Reiko volvió a enrojecer su vista – todos los círculos empezaron a brillar.

-White Chaos, ereinba set – dijó calmadamente.

Los círculos empezaron a vibrar y a girar lentamente alrededor de ella, su velocidad aumentaba.

-¡Once shot, ereinba get! – gritó.

Los seis círculos dispararon potentes rayos de luz de la misma intensidad como fue en la primera vez.

El anciano no se movió, levanto sus manos en dirección al ataque de Reiko y grito:

-¡Hand dropper!.

En ese momento todo el poder que cayó sobre él fue directamente a sus manos, la energía era inmensa, la tierra vibró bajo sus pies, y levanto algunas piedras.

Pero desvaneció todo el ataque de Reiko.

-Por un poco – dijo el master de Asassin en tono burlón.

Reiko a su vez, se arrodilló, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y empezó a toser fuertemente, escupió algo de sangre, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Aun no tonta, ¡estoy en medio de una pelea!, ¡debo seguir!".

Levanto la vista y vio al viejo cerca de ella, con la palma izquierda apuntándola muy cerca de su rostro. Se había guiado por los sonidos que hizo al toser y había aprovechado esa oportunidad:

-Braindead – el anciano alzo la voz, mientras una gran sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

Reiko abrió los ojos mostrando su miedo, con solo saber su significado sabía que ocasionaba.

En una clara desesperación, activó una de las pocas magias que recordaba de su abuela:

-Es ist grob, Est ist Klein…

Sus piernas fueron rodeadas de un aura azul y dibujando una serie de líneas celestes que parecían circuitos.

-¡Vox gott es Atlas!

Aquella magia hizo que recibiera un gran impulso de velocidad, haciendo que se aleje varios metros del master de Asassin, incluso antes de que el ataque enemigo se terminara de invocar.

Reiko rodo varios metros luego del impulso ya que no lo había podido controlar debido a su estado emocional momentáneo.

El viejo se sorprendió, pues había sentido nuevamente el poder de Reiko, muy superior a la de él.

Aun con la palma extendida, el ataque salió, una gran sombra negra cubrió la zona donde había estado Reiko, a su vez una especie de sonido de un grito extraño y ensordecedor se hizo oír en toda la zona de combate.

La sombra desapareció misteriosamente, sin dejar huellas de su ataque.

-¡Te salvaste! – se volvió aunque en realidad estaba de espaldas a ella. – si te cogía…

Reiko se incorporó, se limpió la sangre que salía de su frente y se sacudió la ropa.

-… me hubieras drenado todo el poder mágico que tenía, ¿no?

Al oírla el viejo se volvió hacia ella:

-Esa magia la he visto antes – sonrió misteriosamente mientras se acariciaba la barba – muuuuucho antes.

Reiko frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde antes, anciano?

No le respondió, en su lugar empezó a hablar en voz baja pero demostrando una emoción indescriptible.

-Esto es increíble, y pensar que primero mi objetivo era Caster… - tenía los ojos como de un psicópata pero manteniendo su aplomo, sin entrar en la locura.

Luego volvió a "mirar" a Reiko.

-Soy Aerus Khatnis, especialista en anti-magia y nigromancia, aunque… - hizo una reverencia – mi época de grandeza ha terminado.

-No entiendo porque te presentas, será peor para ti – Reiko volvió a toser un poco, la palma de su mano derecha tenia sangre reseca, "No estoy bien, ¡maldición!" – pensaba.

-Está bien por mí, además creo que ya sé cómo te apellidas – se llevó una mano al rostro y empezó a reír.

Reiko pensó que su respuesta intentaba confundirla, así que decidió pasarla por alto:

-No sé quién eres, pero al ver que eres peligroso, tendré que matarte – Reiko enrojeció la vista nuevamente.

-Como quieras, estoy más que dispuesto – el anciano Aerus alzó las manos, apuntándola.

"Esto recién comienza…. Tohsaka" – los pensamientos de Aerus estaban cargados de satisfacción.


	24. Capitulo 24: RIDER VS ASSASSIN(Parte 2)

**Buenas a todos:**

**Este cap si que lo hice rápido pues no tenia muchas obligaciones por hoy, hay mas pistas(!claro que si!) y bueno espero les guste.**

**Bueno aqui me inspire mucho basicamente en tres soundtracks. Para su pequeño "hechizo especial" con "Fairy Tail - Oracion Seis Theme" (Fairy Tail a mi opinion tiene OST realmente increibles), para el moment "terminator" de Reiko con "Fate stay night UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS - Original unmei no yoru" y para el pequeño desenlace al final con "Magister Negi Magi - Black Magic" (realmente no hallaba otro mejor y me parecio el mas adecuado.. segun yo :D).**

**Bueno basta de charlas y sigamos con la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV RIDER VS ASSASSIN PARTE 2**

Assassin y Rider se encontraban en una batalla campal, su lucha se había trasladado de la avenida principal, hasta el colegio mismo, el poder de ambos servants al luchar era grande, se oían explosiones, sonidos de espadas chocando y zumbidos de los tajos fallidos que daban ambos.

A pesar de que Assassin era más viejo que Rider, mantenía un ritmo anormal, superándolo en muchas ocasiones, la ventaja de las espadas livianas era la rapidez con las que podía manejar. En varios momentos hacia tajos a la velocidad del sonido, lo cual a Rider se le hacía casi imposible de defender.

"Es demasiado ágil" – hasta el momento Rider solo había logrado darle el corte en el pecho y un par más en las rodillas, ningún avance realmente grande.

Sin embargo había algo que Rider poseía y su enemigo no.

Acrobacias.

Rider confundía a Assassin haciendo diferentes piruetas, movimientos bruscos y dribbles.

-Eres como un simio – decía Assassin mientras intentaba asestarle algunos golpes.

Rider no respondió, se alejó lo más que pudo de Assassin exclamando:

-¡Ya es hora de balancear las cosas!.

Cruzó ambos brazos y un gran tornado de arena empezó a girar a su alrededor.

Assasin se llevó el brazo derecho a la frente intentando ver algún movimiento dentro, pero la arena estaba demasiado densa para captar algo.

De pronto, un gran carro de guerra hizo su aparición bruscamente, rompiendo el tornado y disolviéndolo, todo bañado en oro y solamente para una persona, dos caballos adornados con cascos y espuelas doradas, arremetían contra Assassin que nada pudo hacer para evitar el impacto.

Assassin recibió una gran embestida de ambos caballos directamente, se oyó claramente el tronar de los huesos, no pudo aferrarse a ninguno de ellos, por lo que salió disparado hacia el muro del colegio próximo, rompiéndolo y yendo más lejos aún, muchas de sus espadas salieron volando y algunas terminaron rotas.

Rider detuvo los caballos, se había descubierto toda su capucha, mostrando una armadura ligera marrón echo de placas metálicas, un pantalón azul y botas marrones.

Assassin estaba varios metros lejos de él, cerca de un árbol, bastante sangre emanaba tras él.

Rider se bajó de los caballos y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba el.

Error.

Assassin se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, rápidamente choco la única espada que le quedaba contra él. Rider a duras penas pudo bloquearlo.

Assassin no estaba enfadado, se concentraba en la pelea. Usando su velocidad sónica volvió a realizar múltiples heridas sobre Rider.

-Tu ataque fue impresionante – Assassin salto hacia atrás y se subió a uno de los arboles cercanos.

Rider chasqueo los dedos y los caballos desaparecieron.

-Ese ataque te dio de lleno, deberías estar destrozado.

Assassin sonrió.

-Mi master es muy habilidoso.

Assassin bajó tranquilamente del árbol y para sorpresa de Rider, ¡todas sus heridas estaban curadas!.

"Es raro, en ningún momento he visto solicitar curación".

Assassin salto bastante alto hacia él, alzando la mano, nuevamente la cantidad anormal de espadas volvió a él.

Levanto su espada bastante alto, las venas se le notaban, todo indicaba que iba a lanzar un ataque muy poderoso.

Rider alzo ambas espadas y pudo bloquear el ataque, el choque rompió por completo la espada de Assassin, la tierra se resquebrajo y un gran sonido se hizo oír.

Pero la intensidad del golpe no se detuvo, Rider fue arrastrado en esa posición varios metros, Assassin esta vez saco cuatro espadas. Dos por cada mano y sin ningún problema para empuñarlas.

-Eso fue un increíble ataque – sonrió Rider.

Assassin se paró y dijo:

-Deberías tener en cuenta que mi fuerza aun no disminuye en su totalidad.

* * *

Reiko estaba de pie, no le gustaba usar sus poderes psíquicos en una pelea, y menos solo para su movilidad, la estaba agotando, según sus cálculos solo tendría diez minutos más para acabar con Aerus.

-¿Qué pasa, no vas a atacar?, te estoy esperando – se burlaba Aerus – hasta el momento tus ataques me han sorprendido, se acercan a Caster cuando está furiosa, sin embargo tu estas muy tranquila.

"Ok Reiko, momento de hacer circular la magia lentamente…".

Reiko había aprendido a canalizar la magia en diversos puntos y a su antojo, sabía muy bien como distribuirla y sobre todo, aprovechar hasta la mínima gota.

Se empezaron a dibujar múltiples circunferencia alrededor de ella, aunque no se oía el sonido mientras aparecían. Reiko musitaba algunas palabras, incomprensibles para Aerus a pesar de su agudo oído.

-¡Ok si tu no vienes entonces…!.

-Ten Shot, ¡ereinba get! – grito de pronto.

Todos los círculos explotaron a la vez lanzando poderosos rayos, Aerus los "vio" llegar con claridad.

-Niñerias… ¡¿Solo eso tienes?!.

Alzando ambas manos grito.

-¡Hand dropper!.

Cada rayo de luz que llegaba era disipado. Ni siquiera lo tocaba.

-¡Solo porque me hallas sorprendido una vez no implica que seguiré así!.

De pronto sintió algo, una patada clarísima en la mejilla izquierda. Cayó al suelo pesadamente.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?, ¿Aprovecho el ruido para ponerse a mi lado?".

Se paró lentamente, fue entonces cuando otra potente patada arremetió contra el con furia, estrellándose en una pared cercana.

Empezó a botar sangre por la boca, no tenía idea de que era.

"! Que mierda está pasando aquí!" – intentaba explicarse.

De pronto la sintió, estaba tras él.

-¿Qué se siente ser golpeado eh? – Reiko hablo con sorna.

-¿Qué demonios… ?.

-"I am light", es algo que invente – Reiko había bajado la cabeza un poco y no se le veian los ojos – solo un pequeño juego en mis momentos aburridos.

-"Ser la luz", ¡oh ahora ya veo! – Aerus sonrió – por eso no podía sentirte, ¿te fusionaste con tus propios rayos?.

Reiko abrió los ojos y luego se hecho a reír con total despecho.

-¡Te hice quedar como un idiota viejo, por supuesto que no me fusiono con la luz!.

Aerus estaba furioso, pero, si no era eso, entonces… ¿Qué era?

La voz de Assassin se oyó desde dentro de la escuela.

-¡Master!,! Ella usa los rayos de luz como un transporte, no se fusiona con ellos!

Aerus bajo la cabeza y sonrió, se imaginaba a Reiko subida en uno de esos haces de luz y dirigiéndose a grandes velocidades.

-Mi ceguera me juega a veces malas pasadas.

Levanto la mano izquierda un poco y dijo:

-Tu burla no quedara impune…Toshaka.

Reiko dejo de reír:

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? – su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

Aerus le devolvió la sonrisa:

-Primero veamos que puedes hacer…. ¡Black World! – grito mientras alzaba la mano y una especie de látigo negro crecía.

Rápidamente y antes de que Reiko pudiera esquivarlo, Aerus la golpeó fuertemente con el látigo en sus ojos.

Reiko gritó de dolor y salió disparada, golpeándose contra una banca de madera.

Aun en el suelo seguía gritando, parecía a punto de llorar, y no era para menos:

-¡Me he quedado ciega, que me has hecho! – sollozaba desesperada, palpando el suelo e intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Ahora si es una lucha justa!, ¡Ahora sabes lo que es vivir en un mundo oscuro! – Aerus empezó a reír con bastantes ganas.

Reiko se tambaleaba, no sabía a donde ir, se volvió a tropezar con la banca, se le notaba perdida y con mucho miedo, tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa y temor.

Con las manos al frente intento adoptar una postura de defensa, similar a la de karate.

-¡Donde estas! – algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro - ¡¿Dónde te encuentras?!.

Un gran azote recibió Reiko desde el costado, nuevamente el látigo negro hacia efecto.

Nuevamente salió volando hasta la pista, rasgando toda su chaqueta y falda, tenía raspones por varios sitios y sus codos sangraban.

-¿Aun no te acostumbras eh? – Aerus empezó a caminar frente a ella lentamente – lástima que esta magia no sea eterna o vagarías por toda tu vida en la oscuridad.

Reiko seguía dando vueltas, junto algo de energía y lanzo un par de haces de luz bastante débiles muy lejos de donde estaba Aerus. Estaba nerviosa.

-¡Master! – grito Rider mientras seguía peleando contra Assassin - ¡¿Qué le sucede?! – no podia concentrarse mucho en ella pues Assassin seguía atacando.

Aerus ya estaba casi cerca de ella.

-Lástima que tenga que acabar con alguien con mucho talento como tú, ¿por cierto eres enfermiza o algo?, no te encuentro muy en forma…

Reiko seguía disparando pequeños rayos de luz al azar, no sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Cállate! –bramó Reiko.

-Acabare con tu dolor entonces –Aerus se puso a espaldas de ella, alzo su mano derecha, apuntándola, y lentamente dijo:

-Brain…

Súbitamente Reiko se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro:

-Te veo… - habló entrecortadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Aerus se sintió engañado y sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Reiko tomo su mano y grito:

-¡Sanctorum, ereinba set! – su cabello volvía a levantarse, mientras su mano mostraba símbolos extraños y brillantes.

-¡Mierda….! – no podía zafarse de ella, su pequeña mano parecía de hierro.

-¡Dead Zone, ereinba get! – y araño el brazo de Aerus mientras se desprendía de él.

Al hacerlo una gran cantidad de sangre nació de su mano, secándolo en el acto, la sangre aun flotaba bajo el control de Reiko como una pequeña esfera roja, lo dejo caer formando un gran charco en el suelo.

Aerus no grito, pero mantenía sus ojos dilatados y muy abiertos, ¡Representaba un dolor mucho peor de lo que esperaba!.

Reiko se puso la mano a los ojos mientras la magia oscura se disolvía.

-Ahora no podrás usar esa mano por algún tiempo.

-¿Cómo… me pudiste ver?, ¡Estabas ciega! – le señalo con el dedo directamente. Mientras temblaba. Había sido engañado por ¡una niña!

-¡Yo te deje ciega! – grito con furia.

-No sabes nada viejo – Reiko retomo su aplomo habitual – solo sacrifique algunos golpes para ello – Reiko empezó a toser fuertemente y luego vomitó mucha sangre, intentaba mantenerse en pie pero se notaba que deseaba sentarse.

-¿Pudiste ver desde el principio? – le increpó Aerus.

Reiko se sentó en la tierra.

-Si – su respuesta fue tajante.

Aerus se cubrió su mano reseca y luego agachó la cabeza.

Empezó a reír lentamente, hasta convertirse en una furiosa carcajada.

-¡Bien, muy bien Toshaka-kun!, ¡me estas obligando a esforzarme! – Aerus no paraba de reír - ¡de acuerdo, seguiré tu juego!.

Reiko había podido verlo naturalmente, pero no por la vista ya que en realidad si estaba ciega, pero usando "Red Raven" pudo conectarse con él, sintiendo su ubicación, incluso generaba una imagen dimensional de todo a su alrededor, de esta forma aun estando ciega, podía "ver".

-¡Master ¿está bien?! – una voz se oyó a unos cuantos pasos, Rider había logrado escapar del control que tenía Assassin y estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Sí, tú concéntrate en la pelea… - estaba bastante débil.

Le quiño un ojo y le hizo unas señas. Rider asintió:

-Es muy riesgoso pero lo intentaré – Rider volvió al lugar de batalla al ver que Assassin salía de unos arbustos dispuesto a seguir la pelea.

-¡Solo espera la oportunidad! – le gritó Reiko mientras Rider se iba.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ambos? – El anciano levanto su mano izquierda - ¡Esto aún no termina!.

Reiko no podía mantener el equilibrio, estaba realmente cansada. Ya ni podía con su propio cuerpo.

Una pequeña mancha negra iba tomando forma en su mano, era como una llama pequeña.

-¡Ahora veamos quien es más fuerte, mago de clase S!.

Aerus había visto en ella a una gran rival. Dejo flotando la llama en el aire, y volvió a generar el látigo negro.

Con bastante fuerza lanzó el látigo contra Reiko, ella empezó a correr, sentía sus pulmones hinchados y su corazón a punto de estallar. "Me estoy muriendo" – pensaba aterrada,

Pero ella no moriría por algo tan tonto.

-¡Te siento cansada, vas a morir! – grito Aerus mientras seguía disparando el látigo hacia Reiko, lograba percibirla por el sonido. Cada látigo generaba una pequeña aura negra y brumosa que se mantenía por algunos segundos.

Pero Reiko no lo esquivaba sin ninguna razón, poco a poco se acercaba hacia él, susurraba algo para ella misma. "Sanctorum, ereinba set…". Su puño empezaba a vibrar, generando nuevamente los símbolos extraños.

Sanctorum era una magia de desangrado, el cual combinaba con "Dead Zone" para dejar totalmente inutilizado un miembro del cuerpo humano, usar solo Sanctorum desangraba el miembro pero podía seguir moviéndose, puesto que el desangrado no era instantáneo. Dead Zone paralizaba completamente las funciones motoras y aceleraba el proceso de desangrado, combinando con Sanctorum era un daño bastante a tener en cuenta.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos…

-¡Mierda no me hagas perder el tiempo…! – gritaba.

Unos pocos más…

-¡Deja de esquivarlos y lánzame un buen ataque, niña! – volvió a gritar.

-¡Ahora! – La mano de Reiko se dirigía hacia su cabeza - ¡Dead Zo…! – empezó.

Por un segundo vio a Aerus reírse, claramente su rostro representaba lo que era "Caer en una trampa". Lentamente señalo hacia la pequeña llama que tenía justo encima de la cabeza de Reiko.

Ella intento saltar hacia atrás pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Black… - Aerus cerró los ojos.

La pequeña llama explotó generando una inmensa esfera rodeada de rayos, ambos negros y de un aspecto aterrador, su aparición fue instantánea dejando a Reiko totalmente aturdida y pasmada.

-¡…Hole! – Aerus gritó triunfante.

La gran esfera empezó a absorber todo a su alrededor, desde los escombros, hasta las bancas del parque, las atraía hacia ella y los devoraba.

Reiko intentaba escapar pero era prácticamente imposible, a medida que consumía mas y más, su fuerza de atracción aumentaba, solo Aerus no parecía afectado por ello.

Y todavía la peor parte estaba por llegar.

-¿Master? – Rider se dio vuelta para ver aquella terrible escena.

Reiko gritaba, ya no podía sostenerse en pie, algo de ella empezaba a disolverse.

En realidad toda ella se disolvía, se volvia partículas pequeñas y empezaba a ser consumida por la gran esfera negra.

Aerus reía mientras levantaba su mano derecha toda reseca que más parecía la mano de un cadáver:

-¡Esto es por mi mano! – exclamo triunfante.

-¡Rider! – gritó Reiko alzando su mano que aún quedaba, su boca aun no desaparecía.

-¡Reiko! – Rider hizo caso omiso al nuevo ataque de Assassin, esquivándolo rápidamente, corrió hacia ella para salvarla.

Pero definitivamente era demasiado tarde.

Aerus seguía riendo maniáticamente mientras ella desaparecía, poco a poco su vista fue disolviéndose, sus cabellos desaparecieron, su pequeña nariz se esfumo, solo una risa inocente y triste fue lo que vio por última vez antes de desaparecer su rostro.

Fue cuando Assassin dijo algo tras el:

-Speed.. Kill.

Rider solo vio como volaba por los aires, frente a el Assassin yacía de espaldas, con una de sus espadas cubierta de sangre.

Lo había partido por la mitad. Aerus se volvió pues había sentido el ataque.

-¡Bien hecho servant, hemos ganado por partida doble! – estaba eufórico.

Assassin no respondió, envaino su espada lentamente cerrando sus ojos.

"No me ha gustado esta victoria" – pensaba evidentemente incómodo.

Aerus se volvió a ver la gran esfera que aún seguía girando furiosamente. Solo quedaba parte de la cintura de Reiko y sus piernas.

-¡Sé que me escuchas Reiko, ahora ya se cómo te llamas, a pesar de haber perdido tus oídos, aun tu alma está allí! – señalo la esfera.

-¡Con esto he podido exterminar a toda la familia Toshaka! – Sonreía mientras apretaba su puño sano - ¡porque yo…!

Solo quedaba una pierna pequeña cerca al gran agujero negro, Aerus no espero a que la gran esfera la absorbiese, en su lugar la pateo muy lejos, quedando como el único vestigio de Reiko en el mundo físico.

-… mate a tu abuela… con este hechizo – esta vez lo dijo sin entusiasmo, su locura había bajado y volvió a sentirse tranquilo, se observó su mano, y luego se tocó el pecho, trastabilló y se cayó al suelo. La esfera negra se redujo de tamaño y finalmente desapareció.

-Muchas emociones me afectan – tosió un poco.

-¿Está bien master? – pregunto Assassin.

-Sí, ¡esa niña me ha dado muchos problemas…., pero bueno, ya esperaba de alguien de la familia To…!

-Es… tupidos…. – una voz entrecortada se oyó tras ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Aerus alzo la cabeza como intentando "ver" algo.

-Está vivo – Assassin lo observo, la mitad del servant Rider aún vivía, tenía una pequeña daga, extraña, con algunos símbolos persas y reluciente por todos lados.

-Vi…. Ce – empezó a hablar.

-¡Matalo rápido Assassin, hazlo ahora…! – grito molesto y preocupado - ¡…antes de que haga algo!

Assassin salto con gran fuerza hasta la posición de Rider, no se esperaba eso, pero tampoco deseaba apurar el paso.

Quería ver lo que iba hacer.

Rider sonrió, su boca totalmente ensangrentada reía de manera antinatural, parecía un animal. Finalmente dijo:

-… ver… sa – y cerró los ojos.

La daga empezó a brillar, fue cuando de pronto algo sucedió.

Aerus aun estando ciego sintió que algo no andaba bien. Primero empezó a oír cierto sonido…

"! Esto es el inicio de mi hechizo Black Hole, la llama negra!, pero… ¿Cómo?, yo no la he activado,

! Claramente no la active ahora!, ¡¿Que rayos pasa aquí?!".

De pronto algo que lo dejo totalmente fuera de sí. Los pasos pequeños de alguien, pero que se alejaban más y más de él.

-¡Reiko, tu…. ¿Qué has hecho?! – grito, su locura volvió, estaba peor que antes, sus ojos estaban llenos de venas rojas y su frente arrugada.

Reiko, ella…. ¡Estaba bien!.

Bueno en realidad no tan bien.

-¡Yo…. Te…! –empezó, se le notaba furiosa, había perdido sus moños y su cabello ondulaba suelto debido al viento, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y tenía los dientes apretados.

-¡…. matare, tu mataste a mi abuela! – grito con odio.

Aerus entro en pánico, "! Ella debió haber muerto, que fue eso, QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!", aun no encontraba una explicación, necesitaba con urgencia una, para mantener su cordura.

Felizmente Assassin supo en ese momento lo que necesitaba:

-El servant de Reiko ha retrocedido en el tiempo.

-¡¿Qué es eso posib….?!- no termino de preguntar.

Una fuerza descomunal envió a Aerus directamente al suelo, tenía muchos problemas para moverse, era extraño, simplemente ¡no podía!.

-¡Que… es esto, no siento magia ni nada! – estaba aturdido, sorprendido, su mente no iba a soportar mucho.

Los ojos de Reiko empezaron a tomar un color mas claro pero no perdió su capacidad mágica. Al contrario, se intensifico. Alzo ambas manos y gritó.

-¡Double, ereinba set! – alzo ambas manos.

-¡Master!, ¡salgamos de aquí! – Assassin estaba nuevamente peleando contra Rider, aunque tenía menos problemas.

-No…. No… ¡no voy a irme! – grito Aerus preparando su llama oscura.

Sintió en ese momento otra presencia a la misma distancia de Reiko pero en el extremo opuesto.

Ahora había dos Reiko.

-¡Blood Chaos, ereinba set! – Reiko estaba irreconocible, su voz se había vuelto más cavernosa, emitía energía por todos lados.

"Un mago de clase S, clase S… ¡CLASE S!" – su mente estaba confundida, tenía un ritmo cardiaco alarmante, si no terminaba con esto no iba a vivir para contarlo.

Los pequeños círculos ahora eran gigantes, se distribuyeron por todo el campo de batalla, he incluso uno apuntó al mismo Assassin.

-¡!Ten shots, ereinba get! – el grito de Reiko fue descomunal.

-¡Master! – Assassin se lanzó contra Aerus que en esos momentos estaba paralizado, el cual estaba en medio de las dos Reikos y ambas con grandes círculos extraños apuntándole.

Los círculos dispararon. Una explosión inmensa se sintió a varios metros a la redonda seguido de un gran temblor, era mucho poder mágico centrado en un solo punto. Fueron veinte los disparos lanzados pero su poder era tal que nada tenía que envidiar a las explosiones que generaban todo un ejército de soldados.

Nada que envidiar.

Cuando se terminó el ataque, un gran agujero irregular quedo como producto de la explosión, también había una sola Reiko, desmayada y con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Rider corrió hacia ella y la levantó despacio:

-Master…

Aun desangrándose un poco, abrió los ojos y levantó el pulgar derecho, símbolo de una victoria impecable.

-Gracias… Rider… lo planeamos bien… ¿no?

-Ha sacrificado mucho pero el aún está vivo, ¡esto no era lo que queríamos Reiko,no lo era! – Rider le increpó.

Reiko solo lo miraba, con algo de esfuerzo le dijo:

-¿Seguro de que no?, yo aún estoy… viva – sonrió pacíficamente.

-¡Ha sacrificado más de lo que podía dar, es una niña, no un robot u objeto mágico, combinar sus capacidades psíquicas con magia es aterrador y sobre todo….! – gritaba.

Agacho la cabeza y se levantó con ella.

-la matara…más rápido – culminó su frase visiblemente triste.

-Algún día moriré, nadie es inmortal, Rider, solo en la muerte encontraré la verdadera paz – seguía sonriendo, una pequeña lágrima se le escapo.

-… Además – Reiko intento mover su mano pero fue Rider la que seco su pequeña lagrima – él ha escapado, pero su mente no, ahora debe…

Miro la zona de combate, grandes cantidades de escombros y agujeros era lo único que se veía.

-… estar loco – sonrío.

Rider sonrió un poco, era un mal chiste, la puso delicadamente en su silla de ruedas que milagrosamente no fue afectado por el ataque al estar muy lejos de la zona y lentamente la llevó a la mansión Toshaka.

* * *

-Se encuentra bien… ¿master? - Assasin habia logrado poner a salvo a su master luego de aquel increíble ataque desatado por Reiko, ni el mismo se supo explicar de donde tenía tanto poder, alguien anormal seguramente, una maga entre miles que poseen semejante experiencia y energía en combate mágico.

Aerus miraba a Assassin, se llevó una dedo a la boca y empezó a mover sus ojos raramente.

-Ella… ella…, no… ¿yo?... no sé nada, estoy bien... creo que si, !debo estar bien! – hablaba como un desquiciado.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Debe… morir, no puede existir alguien así, alguien…. – seguía hablando.

"A quedado mal… muy mal… maldito seas Rider" – Assassin solo observaba la actitud absurda de su master. Definitivamente esa pelea fue una derrota… mental.

-¡!PODER…!– levantó su puño sano adoptando una posición de héroe de un comic y empezó a temblar.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba.

\- ¡!…INCOMPARABLEEEEEE! – abrió muchos los ojos y soltó una carcajada que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" – pensó Assassin visiblemente confundido.

* * *

Cerca de las diez de la noche, en el otro extremo de la gran ciudad, un hombre encapuchado recorría velozmente las calles, conocía la dirección exacta, había estado todo el día de ayer recorriendo la ciudad, para tener un mejor conocimiento de ella. Ahora estaba listo para la reunión.

-Supongo que la tipa inmune a los golpes va a tener que esperar – el tipo se quitó la capucha.

Era Cadmio, apuraba el paso aún más, deseaba ser uno de los primeros, este tipo de reuniones definitivamente no se daban al azar, solo se hacían en casos de que se necesitara una ayuda urgente para algo grande, aunque no sabía cuál era ese "algo".

Se paró frente a una gran escalonada, que llevaba hacia una gran entrada rodeada de varios árboles.

"Así que este es el templo Ryūdōji" – pensó – "el lugar debe estar cerca de aquí…"

Empezó a caminar por los alrededores, a los pies del templo, hasta que halló un pequeño agujero en el cual se podía pasar perfectamente por el de rodillas, un pequeño símbolo del número seis era la prueba inequívoca de que allí iba a hacerse la reunión.

Al finalizar el pasillo estrecho se halló con un hombre también encapuchado, con la cabeza agachada.

Le pregunto sin levantar la cabeza:

-Código.

-"Los angeles caídos son seis, oscuro es seis, el mundo de la disformidad se alza como un Dios sobre nosotros, somos sus hijos, somos su carne y alma, y a través de esta sangre…" – alzó la mano y con su propia uña hizo un pequeño corte, dibujando el numero seis – "… te ordeno ¡mata al creador!"

Aquel encapuchado levantó la cabeza, era calvo y con ojos extrañamente negros.

-¡Bienvenido hermano, a la era del Hombre, pronto estaremos completos! – lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Gracias, gracias hermano, ¿ya están todos aquí?.

-Casi, falta un par más, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Cadmio Vindicare.

-¿Jo?, te conozco, puño de seis dimensiones, ¿no es así?.

Cadmio levanto su puño y le contestó contento:

-Si hermano, aunque de momento estoy en un pequeño ajuste de cuentas, pero la prioridad es la prioridad.

-Me alegra que pienses así – el hombre calvo se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar – adelante hermano, pronto estaremos completos.

-Si… pronto – sonrió Cadmio mientras ingresaba a ese pasillo oscuro y tenebroso.

Al final del pasillo todo estaba más claro.

Una gran reunión de muchos hombres y mujeres encapuchadas conversaban con total naturalidad, algunos incluso bailaban una musica claramente folklorica y extraña, parecía una fiesta pagana, ni más ni menos.

Una mano fémina y con grandes uñas se posó detrás de él.

-¿Cad… nene? – le susurró al oído, mientras varias voces exclamaban - ¡La número cuatro! – y le hacían silbidos obscenos.

-¿Tu? – Cadmio se volvió y la miro sorprendido.

* * *

**Un poco crudo ¿no?...**

**Bueno generalmente me encanta describir las cosas de una manera cruda, algo que "realmente duela o se sienta", no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, si alguno tiene sugerencias, pues las recibo con gusto :), pero bueno creo que ya estaria definiendo mi estilo propio. Muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. !Cuidense!**


	25. Capitulo 25: PEQUEÑA HISTORIA

**¿Y pensaron que estaba muerto o en coma? jeje, pues mala suerte... aun sigo vivo :D. **

**Pues hola a todos los lectores que leen este pequeño fic que escribo en mi ratos libres, vuelvo a saludar para intentar conectarme luego del "hiatus" que tuve pues fue por problemas de mi vista(me ordenaron descansar por un mes casi) asi que no pude ni asomarme a la pc, ya saben que el internet te atrapa, te absorbe y luego no lo puedes dejar, asi estuve yo, pero luego me acostumbre a mi "nueva vida".**

**Este cap me lo pense mucho, pero muuuucho, creo que ha quedado bien (a mi parecer, ustedes diran, ojo que se puede comentar o un PM como algunos ya lo han hecho). Tambien tengan en cuenta que cuando escribo algo me encanta escuchar música acorde al tema, OST u otro tipo de música que no tenga voz salvo excepciones, creo que lo encuentro mas vívido,ya es su eleccion buscarlas, pero si tienen espíritu fantastico y un amor por la sinfónica, épica u otro genero "raro"(si es raro ver gente que escucha este tipo de música, pero ya saben mientras mas raro, mas interesante), creo que lo que pongo pueda gustarles.**

**Para ello me inspire:**

**Caster contra Asassin: Two Steps From Hell - Cavaliere **

**Escena de la habilidad de Cassidy: -Man soundtrack 1 - Allen walker **

**Escena del arbol: Donde ambos juegan con un pequeño balon de futbol XD: Dr. Grayman Kuro no seishokusha Exorcist **

**Historia sin importancia de Leo: Sola - Kasuka Na Hikari**

**Bueno ya no quiero dilatar esto, empecemos, que disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV PEQUEÑA HISTORIA**

Quinto día de la guerra del grial, por la mañana:

-Bien Caster, hoy es el día – Setsu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Caster sentada en la sala, solo se concentraba en saborear su desayuno, realmente no le encontraba al día nada en especial.

-¿Hoy llevara a su hermana al hospital verdad?.

-Ya tengo todos los preparativos Caster, ella se curara, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda solucionar.

-Si claro, el dinero – Caster miro a otro lado con pena, la forma en como Setsu veía las cosas era bastante inmadura.

-Claro que si Caster, luego podré concentrarme de lleno en esta bendita guerra, de momento no quisiera que nos ataquen aquí, estando mi hermana – Setsu se sentó frente a Caster – para mi seria mucha desventaja.

-Su hermana es extraña, master, en realidad no daría muchas esperanzas de que se sanase.

-¿Qué? – Setsu lo miro incrédulo - ¡No seas negativa!.

-No soy negativa Setsu, es solo que creo que un médico es lo menos que necesita ahora.

Setsu no respondió, solo miraba el vaso que lentamente Caster se lo llevaba a la boca.

-En una clínica estará más segura – susurró para sí mismo.

-Yo creo que lo que necesita más es otra cosa, ya sabes a lo que me refiero– Caster lo miro de reojo.

Mala opinión.

-¡Qué demonios hablas Caster, eso no tiene mi hermana, debe verla un médico! – exploto Setsu.

-Solo le soy sincera Setsu, realmente no necesita una clínica ni nada. – Caster se levantó lentamente – mis disculpas si lo ofendí en algo. – agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Setsu la miro molesto, realmente su servant tampoco creía que se pudiese curar.

-Pues aunque opines mal Caster, hoy me llevare a mi hermana al hospital, como sea, y ¡tú deberás ayudarme a llegar allí!, me escoltaras. – le ordenó imperiosamente.

-Como diga master.

Setsu suspiro.

-Es bueno al menos que seas comprensiva, Caster, tengo un gran problema aquí y lo que menos quisiera es molestarme por cosas inútiles.

-Si, por lo que veo master, es muy esquivo en las peleas – Caster sonrió un poco.

-No me gusta pelear, pero si se presenta la oportunidad…

-Es traicionero, tampoco se crea un santo – replicó Caster.

Setsu sonrió con aspecto siniestro.

-Podre ser todo lo que tú quieras Caster, pero los masters deberían tener cuidado en mirar sus espaldas.

-¿Como el master de Saber? – sonrió Caster, ya recordaba la última vez que casi se orinaba encima cuando en la pelea con Saber aquel tipo lo había llegado a coger.

Setsu la miro torvamente.

-Si…. Como el master de Saber – respondió de mala gana.

-¡Oni- chan! – una voz se oyó en el dormitorio.

A Setsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, respondió entrecortadamente.

-¡Ya voy hermanita! – la respuesta de Setsu era bastante forzada.

"Setsu, por más que digas que aprecias a tu hermana, tampoco te sientes a gusto con ella, lo que tienes es miedo" – los pensamientos de Caster ya eran bastante claros.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Cassidy se hallaba en plena practica con su servant Lancer. Ella lanzaba algunos hechizos simples contra él, mientras el los bloqueaba con su lanza.

-¡Ah cielos!, que aburrimiento – se le oía desganada – supongo que debemos esperar hasta más tarde para salir a cazar servants.

-La noche siempre es lo mejor Cassidy – Lancer bloqueo otro par de esferas pequeñas oscuras.

-Me aburre tener al imbécil de Leo aquí en casa.

-Es su casa Cassidy – Lancer le hablo en tono burlón.

-¿Quién le dio derecho?, no puedo creer que Shirou le haya dado la potestad – Cassidy dejo de lanzar hechizos.

-Eso es algo que solo él sabe – Lancer se cruzó de hombros.

-Je, cuando vuelva se lo preguntaré – Cassidy sonrió.

-Si se aburre tanto Cassidy, mejor sería salir un momento.

-Creo que hoy paso Lancer, de momento aun necesito aprender a controlar mi magia – alzando la mano empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de aura negra, empezó a girar alrededor de todo su brazo mientras ella recitaba las siguientes palabras:

"Tres… Disform… tres… goux… dex…"

Cerro su ojos lentamente mientras toda el aura la envolvía.

"Korax Armor".

Su cuerpo la envolvió totalmente, prácticamente estaba envuelta en un aura bastante negra que la hacía cambiar de color. Parecía alguien de áfrica.

-¿Y eso que es? – Lancer abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Esto – Cassidy se empezó a mirar a si misma – es algo que empecé a aprender hace poco, mi madre me enseñó…

Observo a Lancer con una sonrisa.

-Usa tu daga contra mi Lancer.

-¿Eh?, no puedo hacer eso Cassidy – Lancer hablo bastante serio – es muy peligroso.

-Venga, hazlo, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Lancer tuvo que pensarlo unos momentos antes de atacar. No quería que ella tuviera daños, y menos por su propia mano.

-Vale, allá voy – Lancer preparó su daga, midió el peligro y lanzo un poderoso corte en la cintura de Cassidy, con intención de cercenarla.

Pero nada, la daga paso a través de su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, pero era como darle a un espectro.

-Vaya, es increíble – Lancer por dentro estaba contento, tenía una master competente al fin y al cabo.

-Sigue atacando Lancer – le ordeno Cassidy – aun no termino la demostración…

Lancer asintió y volvió a atacar, lanzo tajos violentos y rápidos hacia diferentes partes del cuerpo con toda su fuerza.

Pero nada, ni un solo rasguño presentaba Cassidy, absolutamente nada.

-¡Alto! – exclamó ella – ya casi se termina el hechizo.

Lancer se detuvo, Cassidy, alzando su dedo índice izquierdo, concentro toda el aura oscura en una pequeña esfera negra y minúscula.

-Aquí esta – dijo sonriendo – todo tu ataque Lancer.

-¿Eh? – Lancer no entendió muy bien lo que decía.

-Todos tus ataques están guardados aquí Lancer, ahora vamos a soltarlos – Cassidy le señalo el árbol del jardín cerca a la puerta principal.

Lanzo la pequeña esfera hacia él.

Una inmensa explosión oscura hizo resonar toda la cuadrilla. Se oyeron gritos detrás, una gran cantidad de personas salieron de sus casas, estaban aterrados, y no era para menos.

Cassidy estaba intranquila, miro a Lancer y soltó una mueca que claramente decía "¡Upss!, se me paso la mano".

-No me eche la culpa a mi master, su descuido ha provocado esto.

Un gran agujero quedo de lo que antes era el árbol, un denso humo empezó a expandirse por toda la cuadra. La puerta principal de la casa de Shirou se vio infestada de pronto de una gran cantidad de vecinos que empezaron a gritar si habían heridos o algo, pensaban que había ocurrido un ataque terrorista.

Lancer entro a su estado etéreo mientras un gran tumulto de gente empezaba a golpear la puerta.

-¡Hay alguien allí! – gritaban.

Cassidy abrió la puerta con timidez antes de que miles de brazos la cogieran, sacándola a la fuerza de la casa y luego de rodearla le empezaron a hacer miles de preguntas:

-¿Estas bien?...

-¡Que rayos fue eso… ¡

-¡Llamen a la policía…!

-¿Niña, quienes fueron, los viste de casualidad..?.

-¡Que rayos…!.

Aquella ultima voz se hizo notar entre el barullo, una mano masculina la asió con fuerza mientras su rostro empezaba a mostrarse entre el tumulto de personas.

Era Leo.

-¿Qué rayos paso eh?, no me digas que…

Cassidy estaba roja de pies a cabeza, Leo la zarandeaba como una muñeca, no tenía voluntad propia, estaba en un estado de shock momentáneo…

-¡La tierra llamando a la luna! – Leo volvió a zarandearla – Cassidy, ¿Qué paso?.

-Yo eh…

Varios de ellos cogieron a Leo con fuerza mientras le increpaban.

-¡No trates así a una mujer!.

-¡Mejor muérete estúpido!

-¿Es tu novio acaso? – esa pregunta que iba directa a Cassidy, la despertó de su letargo, su estilo "tsunderista" volvió a emerger:

-¡Claro que no! – Le señalo - ¡ese idiota jamás podrá ser mi novio!.

Leo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de quitarse de encima a los que lo habían rodeado. Finalmente exclamó:

-¡No pasa nada, todo el mundo a su casa, fue solo una explosión de fuegos artificiales!.

"¿Fuegos artificiales?"

-¡Si… si! – Cassidy rápidamente lo apoyó - fue mi culpa, quería probar algunos y…. explotaron todos al final – sus ojos mostraban un profundo arrepentimiento.

Aquellas palabras al parecer, dejaron algo consternados a la muchedumbre, algo así no era fácil de creer.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto alguien.

-Sí, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y tras un tiempo, la multitud se disolvió entre susurros y exclamaciones.

Cuando la última persona regreso a su casa. Leo bajó la cabeza y la miró con expresión sombría.

-Ahora cuéntame con lindas palabras, la estupidez que hiciste.

Agarrándola férreamente la llevó directamente a la casa.

-¡Suéltame… me haces daño! – gritó Cassidy intentando zafarse. Le peñizcó y pateó varias veces.

Pero Leo realmente no era de los que pierden la cabeza por unas cuantas patadas y berrinches…

El pudo observar desde dentro que el árbol había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Tsk….!, ¿has usado magia? – pregunto Leo mirándola con ojos de taladro. La soltó al fin.

-Eh… si, solo practicaba – se llevó la mano al hombro y empezó a frotárselo - ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!, ¿oiste tonto?, .

-¿Y que si lo hago…? – respondió Leo muy quedo – tú te lo ganaste.

Cassidy la miró con una gran rabia.

-¡De acuerdo, tú te ganaste esto entonces! – haciendo levitar un pequeño balón de futbol que yacía cerca del dojo, empezó a concentrarlo de energía luminosa.

-¡Toma esto! – lanzo el balón hacia donde yacía Leo, el balón iba con gran velocidad, este lo esperó pacientemente.

Pero de pronto el balón empezó a dejar "reflejos", una cantidad absurda de balones se dirigieron a Leo, que estaba profundamente sorprendido.

"Esto es..." - pensaba.

En realidad no eran múltiples balones, solo era uno. Pero su movimeinto impredecible era increíblemente rápido, lo que generaba la falsa visión de muchos balones a la vez.

Sin embargo, la vista de Leo era bastante rápida tambien, extendió sus brazos y atrapó el balon antes de que llegase a tocar su rostro.

Pero la velocidad y fuerza fue suficiente para arrástralo varios metros. Formando una línea profunda bajo sus pies de tierra hundida, Leo sintió como parte de su piel se desgarraba, el balon incluso se volvio rojo, su sangre lo había pintado totalmente.

Al terminar, el balón estaba intacto pero de las manos de Leo salía un denso humo negro y tenía las manos resecas de sangre, la fricción había generado tal calor que incluso había cauterizado sus heridas…. El balon cayo al suelo, dejando ver un rostro sombrío y enfadado.

Leo tenía la cabeza agachada, cogió el balón lentamente con una mano mientras levantaba la cabeza, vislumbrándose su ojo izquierdo con un azul brillante, el resto de su rostro estaba bajo una sombra.

-Con que así son las cosas – dijo abriendo aún más su único ojo visible – ahora es momento de que te devuelva esto y tú la atrapes, si lo haces, serás la nueva dueña de esta casa.

Cassidy no respondió, pero le gusto el reto. "Solo debo crear una barrera de energía densa, con ello podre atrapar el balón sin problemas. No importa su fuerza, lo atrapare sin problemas", sonreía para sí.

-¡Ahí va! – gritó.

Alzo un poco su pierna izquierda y la bajo con ímpetu, rompiendo el suelo un poco, hizo girar su pierna, y mostro todo su rostro, los ojos bien abiertos y sus dientes apretados. Cassidy veía con cierto temor su actitud, tenía la pelota en la mano derecha que se había deformado con la velocidad y fuerza extrema que le estaba dando impulso.

Cassidy preparo su barrera, no iba a tomar mucho tiempo realmente.

Leo avanzo un paso y ¡lanzo la pelota!. Su pierna derecha avanzo con una gran ráfaga de aire, su brazo derecho lanzo con una gran fuerza la pelota que estaba también cargada de energía.

Cassidy tenía su barrera lista pero algo andaba mal… tenía miedo.

Como si de una película ralentizada se tratara, la pelota se dirigía hacia ella terriblemente deformada, no parecía esférica en lo absoluto, tenía una forma de búmeran.

Fue cuando alguien la empujó.

"!Lancer!"- Cassidy reconoció al instante a su servant.

La pelota paso a través de ella por poco, cortando el viento y estrellándose contra el cerco, rompiéndolo sin problemas y yendo más allá, con rumbo desconocido.

Cassidy estaba en el suelo, mirando con temor, con los ojos bien abiertos y con un profundo respeto.

"Definitivamente es un monstruo".

-Cassidy - dijo Leo - hay algo que debes saber.

Cassidy no se levantaba del suelo. Leo habló:

-... deja de hacer cosas sin sentido, además, las órdenes y acciones impulsivas pueden matarte, esas palabras solo estan reservadas para gente fuerte - la forma como lo decia era realmente de superioridad absoluta, su rostro solo mostraba un ojo haciendoló parecer alguien realmente de temer. Cassidy se quedó extrañamente calmada y sorprendida ante su actitud.

-Y yo... soy fuerte - culminó Leo su frase, luego le tendió la mano para levantarla. Ella parecía estar en una laguna ya que extendió su mano sin rechistar.

"Es raro, sentirme asi por un monstruo" - pensaba Cassidy mientras Leo la cogía- "aun asi es un tonto, que no sabe tratar a las chicas" - luego sonrió cerrando los ojos.

De pronto Leo sintió algo tras su cuello, algo filoso y frío. Soltó a Cassidy.

-!Lancer!, ¿Que haces? - exclamó ella.

Lancer estaba tras el con la daga cerca de su nuca. Leo no se había percatado de ello.

-Solo debo empujar… - dijo Lancer con odio profundo, su cabello rojo ondeaba con el viento.

Leo giró su cabeza un poco y lo miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

Fue cuando Lancer sintió también la frialdad y dureza del metal.

-Solo debo cortar Lancer – una voz fémina se oyó tras él.

Lily mantenía una de sus espadas tras su cuello. Lancer la miró solo por un momento, y luego miró a Leo.

Pero el ya no estaba, se encontraba al lado de Cassidy.

Lancer bajo su daga.

-Te estaré vigilando Leo. – espetó con frialdad.

-Y yo a ti – Lily envaino su espada con cuidado. Lancer se volvió y sonrió con desenfado.

-En algún momento nos veremos Saber, cara a cara.

Lily se aproximó a Leo y le dijo:

-Master…, debo hablar con usted.

-¿Ehmm? – Leo la miro sorprendido.

-A solas – lo miró serio.

Cassidy se había puesto de pie, observaba a Leo con un profundo recelo. "No es alguien que realmente pueda tomarse en broma algo" – pensó – "Si ese balón me hubiese caído…"

-Master, ¿está bien? – Lancer estaba cerca de ella, la tomo de la mano y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh…?, si estoy bien, aun respiro – le sonrió tímidamente a medida que se encendían sus mejillas.

-Ok en ese caso.. – Lancer la cargó sin más.

-¡Eh oye, bájame!... ¡me estas avergonzando! – reclamó Cassidy.

Lancer la llevó dentro de la casa, no sin antes mirar profundamente a Leo como viendo a un probable futuro adversario.

Leo lo miro con los ojos abiertos, de pronto una cálida mano lo tomó y con gran prisa lo llevó al dojo.

-¡Eh Lily!, ¿tan urgente es? – le dijo mientras se dejaba llevar.

Ni siquiera volteaba, miraba al frente con decisión, al llegar al dojo, lo abrió de un portazo y prácticamente lo empujó hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta tras sí.

Leo cayó sentado, pero no se levantó, cruzó las piernas y adoptó una posición despreocupada.

-Dime, que es lo importante.

Lily aún no se decidía, se le notaba pensativa, como tímida y algo nerviosa. Era algo que al parecer muy pocas veces le ocurría:

-Primero master, yo… quería agradecerle por su lindo gesto – se apoyó en la puerta principal y empezó a dar pequeños golpes sobre ella – ¿sabe?, nunca he recibido regalos ni nada.

Leo contestó:

-No hay problema, siempre trato de portarme bien con mis compañeros.

-¿Com…pañeros? – había oído bien, ¡Lo dijo!

-Compañeros Lily, no amigos, eso es muy diferente.- Leo se levantó con calma.

Sabía que no podía ser del todo cierto.

-Ahora master – ella adoptó una postura más decidida – estoy en deuda con usted, puede usted pedirme lo que sea, lo hare como si fuese una orden directa de un command...

Leo la miraba asombrado como empezaba a hablar, era algo que nacía de ella naturalmente:

-Lily, no me debes nada, tampoco es que estés en deuda, ya te dije, lo que he hecho no implica reciprocidad.

-¡Para mi si master! – Lily lo miró con unos ojos y una expresión que incluso Leo tuvo que mirar a otro lado, no la podía soportar, era demasiado…. lindo de ver.

-Necesito que me diga su deseo, no importa, para que esté contento ¿quiere que cocine, haga algo por usted….?

Leo sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza, ella realmente estaba mostrando algo por sí misma. "Otro gran avance" – pensaba.

-¿… o prefiere que … comparta su carga?

Leo abrió los ojos, de momento la miraba de perfil, pero se giró y la observó, parecía molesto.

Pero no lo estaba. Hubo un rato de tenso silencio, solo se miraban fijamente, el ambiente era cada vez más oscuro.

-Lily… ¿sabes?, una vez tuve una amiga… era bastante linda y era demasiado inocente, su nombre era Elesis… Elesis Vindicare.

Lily lo observó con bastante atención. ¡Su master estaba empezando a abrirse un poco hacia ella!.

* * *

Esa misma mañana, Setsu había logrado envolver a su hermana con algunas mantas oscuras, las más opacas para que no fuese afectada por la luz ya que ella era muy sensible. También había preparado un maletín donde había puesto una gran cantidad de dinero.

-¿Estas cómoda, Jane? – Setsu le preguntó mientras la alzaba con cuidado y la ponía a sus espaldas.

-Sí, oni-chan, ¿ya nos vamos?.

-Sí, hoy te vas a curar lo prometo – sonrío para si mismo. "Definitivamente estarás curada".

La pequeña empezaba a moverse lentamente, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor que podía. Setsu bajo las escaleras lentamente, afuera del apartamento, Caster lo esperaba.

Se había cambiado su traje, ya no tenía un estilo egipcio, salvo parte su peinado, llevaba una chompa blanca con símbolos cuneiformes rodeando las mangas y pantalones jeans azules, la hebilla de su correa tenía el símbolo de Horus.

Setsu la miró y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó al ver lo que ella traía en su mano.

-Caster, debes dejar eso, ya te dije que me da mala espina.

-No se preocupe master – Caster sostenía ambos frascos con aquellas esencias extrañas – aun debo estudiarlas.

-Vale, pero ni se te ocurra usarlas. – Setsu camino con ella hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi.

La avenida principal estaba atestada de carros, así que no hubo problemas en elegir uno.

Ya en el taxi, ninguno de ellos hablaba, Setsu por su parte pensaba en si no sospecharían al pagar a la clínica con semejante dinero, pero rápidamente desecho su temor, de todas formas lo más importante para él era curar a su hermana.

¿O no?.

Caster por su parte, sostenía aun las esencias y deseaba con toda su alma el poder saber qué clase de poderes ocultaban aquello, cuando esa mujer le dijo que eran dos monstruos nacidos de la "disformidad", realmente no conocía esa definición. "¿Qué es la disformidad?, ¿algún tipo de zona oculta o algo?, ¿Una definición de algo grande?, ¿Algún lugar que difiere de nuestro mundo?, debo estudiar esto a fondo…".

El hospital de Shinto estaba a media hora aproximadamente en auto, Setsu se impacientaba por el tráfico, que era realmente molesto, a lo mucho habían avanzado diez minutos cuando frente a él apareció una gran fila de automóviles. Al parecer había pasado algo.

Los automóviles hacían sonar sus bocinas furiosamente, algunos salieron y caminaron hacia adelante, otros empezaban a murmurar entre ellos.

-Un accidente – el conductor les dijo.

-¿Qué clase de accidente? – preguntó Caster.

El conductor miraba por su celular, varios mensajes le llegaban a través del twitter.

-Enfrentamiento policial, al parecer un robo en un banco cercano de por aquí, ¡vaya son diez muertos!.

-¿Diez muertos? - Setsu lo miro sorprendido.

-Creo que no eran ladrones cualquiera – replicó el conductor – portaban armas de gran calibre, ametralladoras, y una bazzuca tambien. Tanto armamento junto, ya no es seguro vivir por acá.

-Si ya lo creo – Setsu abrazaba a su hermana mientras el auto avanzaba de a pocos.

-¡Oh vaya!, parece que usaron un Fobos para la matanza – el conductor cerró su twitter tranquilamente.

Setsu trago saliva, si era ese Fobos que pensaba, ¡definitivamente era algo gordo!.

Fobos y Deimos, ambos unidades élite del alcalde Hiroshi que usaba bajo ciertos criterios en la gran ciudad no podían compararse en lo absoluto a la simple aunque bien organizada policía de Shinto. Unidades versátiles y con grandes potenciales para enfrentarse a diversos enemigos sin perder mucho tiempo. Fueron presentados en la última conferencia, acercándose las fiestas navideñas, como un pequeño "regalo".

Como si fuera ayer se acordaba claramente el discurso de Gecko al subir al podio del nuevo amo y señor de todo el distrito: "Erradicaremos la delincuencia y todo lo malo, la cárcel no sirve ni servirá para nada, ¿Para qué gastar grandes sumas de dinero en dar de comer a un delincuente si mejor sería donarlo a obras de caridad o mejorar la educación?, una persona que comete un crimen y va a la cárcel tendrá muchas probabilidades de delinquir nuevamente, e incluso volverse más salvaje y vengativo. La única forma de acabar con ellos es arrancándolos de raíz". Y luego mostro a ambos modelos de unidades, el doble de altos que él y con apariencia siniestra.

Los últimos años efectivamente bastante del crimen organizado había aminorado, pero otra fuerza empezó a crecer. Los yakuzas, gansters no eran más que en realidad, rebeldes que se oponían ante un gobierno sumamente autoritario. Lo más probable era que el accidente fuera una matanza de gente de ese tipo y que él "robo a un banco" no fuese sino una "cortina de humo" que favorecía al gobierno.

Actualmente Japón estaba en la cumbre tecnológica y sus avances no hacían sino agrandar aún más su nombre, lo que no se podía alcanzar hasta el momento ahora era solo un juego de niños. IA superdotada, clonaciones perfectas entre otras cosas era algo ya muy común, tanto así que se empezó a dejar la magia a un muy relegado terreno secundario.

Sin embargo con las unidades de Hiroshi se quiso dar lo mejor de ambos mundos, Fobos presentaba los mejores avances tecnológicos, mientras que Deimos lo era en magia, aunque no la real, sino emulada mediante energía concentrada y materia. Eran dos mastodontes semihumanoides(pues no portaban cabeza) y pesaban igual que un tanque, se desplazaban con unas grandes patas traseras de pie prensil(parecido al de una gallina), manos semihumanas(de tres dedos también), hechos de metal generalmente imponían el orden pero de formas muy retorcidas, para ellos no existía el rendirse sino la muerte.

Y lo hacían de una manera muy visceral, así que lo mejor sería tomar otra ruta y evitar ver el "accidente". Por algo ellos representaban "el terror y el miedo".

-¿Puede tomar otra ruta por favor? – Setsu empezaba a impacientarse.

-Emmm, supongo que debería ir por el subterráneo, no hay muchos carros por ahí. Pero creo que es muy peligroso.

-¡No importa el precio, solo lléveme rápido al hospital! – exclamó Setsu mientras Caster intentaba en vano calmarlo.

-Vale vale, esto le costara el cincuenta por ciento más.

-No interesa, solo vaya rápido por favor.

Saliendo del tráfico por unas callejuelas de la ciudad, logro llegar al subterráneo, aquel lugar aún estaba en construcción y aparentaba convertirse pronto en un gran subterráneo con la más alta tecnología, de momento más parecía el socavón de una mina, con pocas luces alumbradas.

El conductor tenía razón, muy pocos autos pasaban por allí.

-Master – Caster súbitamente lo cogió de la mano – siento una presencia enemiga.

-¿Ahora? – le susurro Setsu algo atemorizado.

-Debemos detener el taxi, ahora – propuso.

-Está bien –Setsu se volvió para hablarle al conductor. Pero algo sucedió.

El automóvil se detuvo bruscamente, Setsu casi se iba por delante, si no fuese porque Caster uso una pequeña barrera invisible para sujetarlo.

-¡Mierda, anciano mire el semáforo, ¿Qué no ve que está en verde?! –gritó el conductor ofuscado y nervioso.

Frente al automóvil un anciano caminaba lentamente, intentando cruzar la avenida con su cayado, miro al frente y dijo:

-¡Discúlpeme, es que soy ciego y pensé que no pasaba ningún auto por aquí! – el anciano se detuvo frente a frente con el automóvil.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! – exclamó el conductor, se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto para ayudarlo.

Caster apretó la mano fuertemente de Setsu.

-¡Es hora master, escapemos!- imploró.

-¿Qué?, ¡pero si no falta mucho Caster! – Setsu se hallaba sumamente asustado pero intentaba demostrar algo de valor.

El sonido claro de un espadazo se oyó, el conductor cayo partido por la mitad.

-Como lo siento amigo – el anciano sacudió la cabeza lentamente – pero tuviste la mala suerte de traerlos.

Setsu observo la escena con un miedo profundo. El anciano formo un pequeño círculo con su mano izquierda y sopló a través de ella.

Un tipo de energía oscura se dirigió hacia el automóvil, envolviéndolo del todo y haciéndolo desaparecer.

Setsu estaba afuera, Caster se las había arreglado para sacarlo del auto.

-Caster – Setsu la miró sorprendido.

-Master debe tener más cuidado, ya no vamos a poder evitar esto. – lo miró visiblemente preocupada, luego miró al anciano.

Al lado de él, un servant de mayor edad con un parche negro en su ojo derecho los observaba.

-Asassin – dijo ella bajando la vista un poco y con su otra mano preparando una esfera roja.

Asassin dio un par de pasos. El anciano sonrió, sus ojos vacíos se abrieron mucho:

-¡Hora de empezar el show! –exclamó alegremente.

* * *

-Ella era una chica increíble, siempre sorprendía con algo nuevo a sus amistades, un truco nuevo de magia, alguna nueva broma, cosas que hacía por los demás, tenía muchos pretendientes y pues prácticamente era muy apreciada y querida por todos, me imagino que debes saber lo que se siente ser muy sociable Lily, era lo contrario a mí, pero incluso así había conseguido mí aprecio. Para mi realmente era una excelente chica, lo tenía todo, tanto física como de actitud pero…

Se detuvo, pensando si debía continuar o no. Algo le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo allí.

-¿Y, master? – preguntó su servant.

Leo respiró hondo y continuó.

-… era obsesiva en devolver favores, según ella no quería deberle nada a nadie, y se jactaba de ello, además siempre deseaba alegrar a los demás, cumplir sus deseos, por más difíciles que fueran. Era su único defecto.

\- Siempre le decía: "No sé qué me pasa Elesis, a veces me siento incomodo por tu forma de comportarte, ¿Acaso nunca dejas de estar ayudando a los demás, que ganas con eso?".

"Nada, era lo que me respondía casi sonriendo, es mi carácter, así como tú tienes el tuyo."

-Entonces le decía: "A pesar de tu comportamiento extraño, me siento a gusto contigo", y ella me respondía: "Porque me estimas", siempre sonreía, para ella no existía el mal tiempo.

Leo empezó a bajar la voz un poco, parecía que no quisiese que nadie escuchara de ello, su pequeña historia, Lily solo lo observaba esperando escuchar más.

-¿Sabes?, lo de estar a gusto con ella no era del todo cierto... había algo que yo no soportaba, y no era precisamente ese pequeño defecto.

Leo empezó a caminar lentamente por el salón, la tarde se cernía sobre ellos y poco a poco oscurecía.

-…eran sus ojos.

-¿Eh? – Lily alzó la vista.

-Sus ojos… rojos como el fuego infernal que existe, era lo que me aterrorizaba, al verla, era como ver el mismo infierno – Leo alzó la voz - ¡No podía durar ni un par de segundos sin voltear la cara de temor!.

"¿El… tenía miedo?"-pensaba Lily, realmente encontraba raro eso, ¿Qué de malo hay en un par de ojos rojos?.

-Tal vez pienses que soy raro, pero hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, sino sentir, y eso era lo que me pasaba. Ella se había dado cuenta muchas veces, cuando le hablaba de soslayo o de espaldas, o cuando le daba rápidas miradas y luego miraba a otro lado, pero nunca me decía nada… – Leo se acercó a Lily hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella – …creo que era por respeto.

-Lo entiendo master… supongo que fue muy duro para usted – dijo Lily mirándole fijamente.

-Acercándose mi onomástico – Leo prosiguió – el cual realmente solo lo celebraba con mi familia y un par de amigos, ella me preguntó mi regalo de cumpleaños, no sabía realmente que pedir en ese momento, no soy muy bueno pidiendo cosas.

Leo se alejó de Lily y fue a prender las luces del dojo, ya estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Esa vez fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me levante a decirle algo pero al mirarla, vi sus ojos, ¡Esos ojos extraños y vivaces que me hacían estremecer! – exclamó – como por inercia miré bruscamente a otro lado mientras ella se quedaba pasmada y enojada, esta vez fue muy directo.

"Leo, algo te pasa, no te gusta mi cara ¿verdad?", me habló con frialdad, "siempre miras a otro lado cuando me hablas, ¿Qué te sucede?".

"No es nada, solamente es…", pero no sabía que responderle, no podía decirle realmente algo tan absurdo que hasta ella misma se reiría de mí.

"! No me puedes engañar, es mejor que me cuentes o pierdes mi amistad, Leo!", exclamó, solo significaba una cosa, y eso era decirle la verdad.

Leo tragó saliva mientras miraba a Lily con cara apenada.

-¿Se lo dijo?

-Sí, se lo dije – respondió Leo – le dije "No te miro, porque tus ojos me matan, me da un temor infundado pero fuerte en mí, veo como la muerte misma, no soporto verte… a tus ojos, lo siento pero no puedo realmente…". Cada palabra que decía, cada frase hacia que ella empezara a mirarme triste. Yo salí de mi casa, dejándola sola pues mis padres habían salido, se quedó sollozando, y yo por mi parte, pensaba que había hecho algo que era demasiado vil. Estaba arrepentido.

-Pienso que decirle algo sincero master, fue lo mejor. El no ocultar nada, refuerza una amistad.

Las luces estaban prendidas, master y servant se hallaban frente a frente, Leo poso su mano sobre el hombro de Lily y lo apretó un poco.

-¿Sincero?, ¿Refuerza la amistad?, aun no termino Lily – Leo sonrió melancólicamente y luego la soltó.

-Como te decía, luego de eso no la volví a ver, hasta mi cumpleaños, mis padres no pudieron venir, pues su viaje los tenía absortos por completo, algo de suma importancia, mis amigos también estaban de viaje, así que nuevamente estaba solo.

-Salvo ella – dijo Lily algo sonrojada por lo que había hecho Leo hace unos instantes.

-Sí, salvo Elesis. Ella si vino, nuevamente evité mirarla, prácticamente ni le vi de frente, estaba avergonzado y no tenía ni el valor para pedirle perdón. Pero al dejarla entrar ella me abrazó mientras me decía: "Leo, ¿a que no creas que he dejado de ser tu amiga?", ella traía una bolsa con los regalos de mis compañeros y mis padres. En ese momento me sentí aliviado y feliz.

Lily le sonrió, en ese instante Leo esbozaba una sonrisa pero parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ella me ayudo a desenvolver los regalos, uno por uno me los pasaba, había de todo, desde ropa hasta un despertador, el que ya lo conoces. – Leo hizo un ademán para representar el fuerte sonido que hacía. Lily asintió.

-Eran muy lindos regalos, bueno hasta que llegó el de ella.

-¿Cuál era su regalo? – Lily no podía contener su curiosidad.

-Cuando desenvolví el regalo, observe una cajita oscura de vidrio, dentro de él dos piedras preciosas brillaban con una intensidad increíble.

"Así no podrás verla completo Leo, míralas a trasluz, por la ventana. Podrás contemplar toda su belleza"- hablaba con su linda voz.

Leo volvió a tragar saliva, había llegado a la parte mala…

-Pues le hice caso, y abrí las cortinas de mi casa, y puse la bendita caja de cristal a trasluz… me puse pálido, como un espectro.

Al ver el rostro de Leo, Lily se imaginó el inmenso impacto que debió causar aquella escena.

-En la caja de cristal, lo que brillaban, eran…

Lily ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a decir.

Leo agachó la cabeza y la sacudió.

-Los ojos de Elesis.

* * *

Caster miraba frente a frente a Asassin, "Un enemigo peligroso" – pensaba preocupada, aun no lo veía pelear pero su forma de verla la impacientaba, estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Setsu aun tenia cargado tras sus espaldas a Jane, pero había logrado amarrarla fuertemente hacia él, ahora tenía ambas manos libres para pelear.

Bueno eso era un decir, porque en realidad Setsu tenía miedo.

-¿Qué hacemos Caster? – la miró con desesperación.

Caster lo miró de reojo y le susurró:

-A la cuenta de tres corre.

-¿Eh? – Setsu no llegó a entender.

-Uno… Dos…. – Caster alzaba ambos brazos.

Asassin se lanzó con gran impulso hacia Caster.

-¡Tres!, ¡Ahora! – gritó Caster, con su mano izquierda empujo a Setsu con una fuerza invisible. Este salió despedido, cayó de pecho al suelo, Jane gritó:

-¡Oni-chan!, ¡que sucede! – parecía sollozar.

-N… nada hermanita, solo me tropecé – Setsu se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr.

Caster invocó a la armada de Horus, nuevamente. Asassin estaba rodeado por varias bestias dispuestas a todo.

Sin embargo Asassin no pudo evitar sonreír:

-¿Tan débil eres que tienes que invocar a tus esbirros, Caster?.

Con gran agilidad, empezó a saltar sobre uno y otro, decapitándolos sin problemas. Prácticamente su velocidad era superior, movimientos superiores, fuerza superior, resumiendo:

Masacre de un solo lado.

Setsu se había torcido el pie en tan brusca caída y no podía correr tanto. El anciano rio desde varios metros atrás de el:

-¿Para dónde vas, nene? – exclamó mientras alzaba su brazo – energía oscura empezó a circular por sus cinco dedos.

-¡Hollow! –gritó.

Mientras Setsu corría, sintió una compresión de aire, al mirar a su izquierda vio con terror como una especie de materia oscura nacía muy cerca de él, su miedo lo obligo a saltar hacia la derecha con suficiente fuerza para ponerse a salvo.

Aquella cosa negra creció y emitió un sonido extraño como de succión, pero finalmente desapareció.

Y con él, el brazo izquierdo de Setsu.

-¿Qué…? – Setsu se miró su hombro izquierdo, solo observaba como en un ensueño la sangre que chorreaba e inundaba el piso.

-¡Oni-chan!,!Oni-chan! , ¿Qué te pasa? – gritó el pequeño bulto de su espalda.

Con el único brazo que tenía desabrocho el pequeño costal negro y lo puso en el suelo.

-No te muevas Jane, espérame – Setsu se esforzaba por no llorar del dolor.

-¡Master! – Caster abrió los ojos al ver en ese estado a su master, luego observó a Assasin que había acabado con todos y se dirigía hacia ella rápidamente.

-¡Se acabó, lo siento master pero no puedo evitarlo! – gritó Caster con furia, mientras sacaba algo extraño de su ropa.

Eran las esencias.

Setsu gritando corrió hacia el ciego, su brazo derecho empezó a calentarse, quería derretir su cerebro.

Pero para el ciego, eso solo era un berrinche momentáneo.

-¡Adiós, master de Caster! – gritó contento mientras volvía a alzar su mano.

De pronto algo se movió con rapidez, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y el anciano salió disparado hacia afuera del túnel.

Asassin realizó un corte profundo hacia Caster, causándole una leve herida pero también algo mucho peor.

La esencia amarilla estaba en el piso, derramada.

Caster solo pudo ver impotente como se secaba rápidamente, generando un pequeño humo amarillento que se evaporaba rápidamente.

-No voy a dejar que uses tus artimañas Caster. – Asassin cogió cuatro espadas esta vez, deseaba matarla rápidamente.

Lo que paso con Setsu se juntó con la mala suerte de ahora. Caster entrecerró los ojos con odio, alzó ambas manos y grito:

-!Ter numara, Ball of Pharop, azil! – gritó.

Cien esferas rojas y extrañas, la rodearon, su cabello se estiró, emitía mucha energía.

-¿Tsk, aún no se te acaba el mana Caster? – Asassin desde abajo la observaba.

Ella temblaba, apunto con su mano a Asassin, mientras arrojaba todas las esferas hacia él, Asassin intento esquivarlas.

Pero era imposible, le seguían.

Entonces empezó a cortarlas con su espada, al parecer esto si funcionaba…

Pero debía estar concentrado en ello, su velocidad sónica hizo que destruyera cincuenta al instante.

Pero una distracción era una distracción. Caster apareció hacia sus espaldas.

Genero una onda de corte que atravesó a Asassin por la espalda, este sintió el tronar de sus huesos, el sonido de un objeto filudo que pasaba a través de su carne remeció todo su cuerpo.

Caster, luego invocando las esferas restantes, las concentró en su puño.

-¡Toma esto! – Caster con fuerza golpeó a Asassin en el estómago mientras la energía se disparaba y lo atravesaba con fuerza, la tierra temblaba, y Asassin escupió mucha sangre.

Asassin fue lanzado brutalmente hacia el techo del túnel y se quedó allí, pegado.

-¡Que rayos fue eso! – el anciano ciego empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Setsu, aquel golpe lo había dejado anonadado.

Le señalo y gritó imperante:

-¡¿Que tienes en ese costal?!.

Setsu aun de pie, intentaba mantener el equilibro, la pérdida de sangre era mucha, se sentía débil y algo extraño:

-¿Crees que te lo diré, anciano? – Setsu empezó a reír, la falta de sangre lo estaba volviendo algo loco.

-Me llamó Aerus, pero no importa, lo voy a averiguar por mi cuenta – con rapidez salto hacia Setsu, el cual no pudo hacer nada para defenderse.

Lo tocó en la cabeza y pronunció las palabras:

-¡Brain Dead! – un circulo extraño y negro se dibujó a los pies de Setsu.

Una gran cantidad de energía negra empezó a emanar el circulo, Setsu lo miraba tranquilo.

-¡Despídete de tu mana, estúpido! – exclamaba con júbilo Aerus.

Paso diez segundos, luego veinte, treinta.

Se llegó al minuto, Aerus estaba desconcertado, "¿Por qué no desaparece tu mana, que demonios…?

De pronto Caster apareció tras él, hizo aparecer su látigo y golpeo a Aerus con él.

Aerus logro bloquearlo con su látigo negro pero no pudo evitar ser lanzado muy lejos, aunque cayó de pie.

-¡Master, vámonos, Asassin despertara muy pronto y yo no podré ganar! – cogiendo su mano derecha empezaron a teletransportarse a pequeños metros hasta salir del túnel.

Aerus solo lo miro mientras escapaban, también vio a Asassin bajar con tranquilidad hasta él.

-Cobardes… - Aerus apretó su puño con fuerza.

* * *

-"Yo cogí a Elesis de la mano y le grité aterrado: ¡Que has hecho estúpida!" – Leo ya se había soltado por completo y dejo las formalidades, hablaba fluidamente.

-"Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, puedes conservarlo, tirarlo, lo que se apetezca", ella aun sonreía cuando la vi, observe las cuencas negras de sus ojos, vacios como agujeros negros, no era una broma.

Lily vio a Leo sentarse al suelo algo nervioso, primera vez que lo veía así, al parecer deseaba contar algo como esto a alguien. Le dio pena.

-Master… - Lily quería decir algo.

-De allí, bueno de allí, me quede… solo, ella luego murió – miró a Lily – no te puedo contar eso Lily, hablé más de lo que pensaba – agachó la cabeza.

Lily se aproximó hacia Leo, se arrodillo frente a él y le dijo:

-Sé que no puedo ayudar mucho ahora master, pero creo que un abrazo le aliviara un po…

Leo alzo súbitamente su cabeza, la echo hacia atrás y…

Soltó su risa habitual, descarada y fría. Lily se quedó pasmada.

-Yo no entiendo – dijo al ver a Lily totalmente sorprendida – porque algunas mujeres creen todo lo que uno dice, es su virtud y flaqueza a la vez. ¿Creías realmente que una chica haría algo así por mí?, es decir…

Leo avanzo hacia ella unos pasos mientras Lily retrocedía, "Sigue siendo un monstruo" – pensaba.

-..¿Crees que alguien en este mundo haría algo así? – Leo alzó ambas manos - ¡Por favor Lily!, ¡Si tanto odias o temes los ojos de alguien…!

Le dio un golpe leve en la frente mientras exclamaba:

-¡… Entonces arráncate los tuyos para que no veas los de él!, lo siento Lily pero esta historia se me ocurrió al ver tu convicción por hacer lo que sea para contentar a alguien, fue cruel lo admito, pero a veces en la crudeza se aprende mucho más que vivir bajo una burbuja de felicidad falsa.

Leo abrió la puerta del dojo, dejando a Lily aun sorprendida y helada:

-Aún es temprano Lily, puedes permanecer aquí si lo deseas. – Leo volvió a su seriedad habitual.

Cerró la puerta. Tras el Lily sonrió:

-Master, usted puede mentir lo que quiera, pero una mujer sabe muy bien cómo se siente un hombre, lo que paso ahora no fue mentira, lo sé.

Lily se arrodillo y cerró los ojos:

-Su historia contada es cien por ciento real.


	26. Capitulo 26: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(1)

**Hola nuevamente amigos, !se acerca navidad!**

**Y con ello una gran cantidad de trabajo, todo para cerrar este año, estuve un monton de ocupado en esto pero ya casi terminamos y a descansar unos dias. **

**Antes que nada decirles que tuve un "lapsus", pues en mis capitulos anteriores, desde "De Compras" hasta el ultimo me referia al cuarto dia cuando en realidad era el quinto. T_T Disculpenme intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir T_T.**

**Pero algo bueno debia de rescatar de ese error y creo que hacer una recapitulacion de dias no estaria mal, de paso se guian si no llegaron a entender el como manejo mis tiempos, asi que empezemos.**

**Dia 1: Se inicia desde que Leo obtiene a Lily. Capitulo 6 El regalo**

**Dia 2:Desde el capitulo 7 hasta el 9 en la pelea de Lancer contra Rider.**

**Dia 3: La prueba de Leo para ingresar como guardaespaldas en Therion y la separacion de Cassidy con Illa desde el cap 10 hasta el 13**

**Dia 4:La primera tarea de Leo, la pelea entre saber y lancer y la reunion servant. El sueño de Leo y la aparicion de Rider tambien esta aqui en el cuarto dia.**

**Dia actual 5: Las compras de Lily y Leo, Rider contra Asassin en la noche y Caster contra Asassin en la mañana, mas la pequeña historia de Leo, y actualmente lo de este cap esta referente al quinto dia. **

**Bien ahora que estaria todo mas claro, invito a que lean mi nuevo cap, hay otro cameo, chiquito pero lo hay, encuentrenlo que esta facil :D.**

**Ah y no olvidemos los soundtracks jeje:**

**Escena de aparicion de Fobos: Two Steps From Hell - Chopperhead **

**El misterio de adonde fue a parar la pelota de Leo resuelta :D : Dr Gray Man - Innocence Hatsudou**

**La conversacion de Leo con Lily : Fate Stay Night - Ie nu Kizuato **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD (PARTE I)**

Quinto dia de la guerra del grial, por la mañana:

-Bien Sion, me voy marchando ya, te encontraras con Grimler en el bar del centro, ¿verdad? – Carlton ya se habia cambiado, aun se sentía agotado luego del duro trote que tuvo muy temprano.

-Asi es, Carlton, necesito ultimar detalles para la tarea de mañana. – empezó a mirar a todos lados haciéndose la despreocupada – tampoco es que vaya a ser demasiado importante.

-¿Llevaras a Leo tambien?.

Sion lo miro y se echo a reir.

-¿El?, ¡No que va!, el esta bajo servicio "freelance", solo lo llamo cuando lo necesito, y no creo que esta reunión sea para el.

-Debes tener cuidado Sion, este tipo de cosas siempre traen sus riesgos.

-¿Sicarios?, ¿Out of Magic?, ¿La policía? – Sion arqueó los ojos mientras sus labios expresaban una mueca de burla.

-No creo que a los sicarios les agrades, pues tu eres invulnerable a sus ataques – Carlton la miró y sonrío – Out of Magic debe estar furioso ahora que han perdido su dinero, me pregunto si estarán buscando al culpable o enculparan a tu clan.

-Ese es su problema, cuando se dio el intercambio, ese fue el momento en que perdieron su dinero, asi que no me "echen al muerto" – Sion arrugo un poco la frente.

-Je… supongo – Carlton se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones marrones.

Sion le toco la frente y luego empezó a caminar alrededor de el, observándolo detenidamente.

-No es por alardear Carlton, pero creo que gracias a mi estas cambiando de a pocos.

-¿Eh..? – a Carlton se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Creo que ahora si pareces una "persona", si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?.

-Mmmmm, creo que si Sion, gracias por preocuparte por mi aspecto – Carlton la miro con cara de aburrido.

Sion empezó a reir.

-No seas pesimista, solo bromeaba – Sion paso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Carlton y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Ah rayos, suéltame Sion, que me vas a desnucar! – Carlton sentía todo el dolor.

Sion lo soltó, bajo las escaleras dando saltitos.

-Ya vuelvo Carlton, por la noche trae sushi, que estare con mucha hambre – exclamó mientras desaparecia del sexto piso.

Carlton no respondio: "Porque será tan juguetona, el problema con ella es que no se le puede seguir la corriente, uno se pone igual y ella cambia drásticamente, hace y deshace a su capricho" – suspiro.

* * *

Sion se habia cambiado de vestido, ahora llevaba un elegante terno negro, al parecer no deseaba mostrar nada de su escultural figura, esta vez iba a haber una pequeña charla con un clan menor, los slashers. Generalmente vestia formal cuando no era alguien importante y viceversa, le encantaba romper tabúes.

Sion tenia en mente este grupo en el caso de realizar pequeños trabajos para evitar ser descubierta por la policía, los slashers eran en realidad una banda de asesinos a sangre fría que realizaban todo tipo de trabajos, desde sicariatos, pasando por secuestros, atentados y una laaarga lista de multiples servicios, los caracterizaba por su forma de matar, alocadamente y haciéndose notar mucho.

A pesar de que les aburria algunos de los trabajos, si se le incentivaba una gran suma de dinero, prácticamente hacían lo que fueran. Los slashers no tenían un jefe, ni estandarte, se unian mediante un foro de internet, creado por un total desconocido, cualquiera podia serlo, con solo registrarse a la pagina, lógicamente solo hallado en lo mas profundo de la "Deep web" donde únicamente aquellos privilegiados y gente con la sangre fría podrían entrar a husmear.

Sion era uno de ellos, y junto con Grimler se dirigían a la pequeña charla:

\- Esto va a ser algo rápido Grimler, me aburren un monton los slashers.

\- ¿Piensa que son muy inefectivos, Sion?.

\- No es tanto eso, solo que su grupo es tan…. ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿liberar tal vez?.

\- El gobierno los persiguen a cada rato, sus métodos son demasiado ortodoxos, creo que eso y su total desorganización hacen que sean una buena y sólida carne de cañon.

\- En eso si tienes razón – Sion lo miro y sonrio de buena gana – les pagas y ya, incluso una vez los contrataron para matarme, ¿recuerdas eso?.

\- Como me voy a olvidar – Grimler agacho la cabeza – yo estaba allí y recibi una bala casi en la sien.

Se alzo un poco su cabello castaño oscuro y claramente se veía una pequeña cicatriz circular de no menos de 2 centimetros de diámetro.

\- Para ese entonces aun eras un aprendiz – le guiño el ojo - ¿sabes por que te elegi como mi guardia personal verdad?.

\- Supongo que debe ser por mis habilidades.

Alzando su mano un poco se cubrió la cara.

De pronto la saco rápidamente y frente a ella estaba… ¡Jeff the killer!.

\- ¡Go to sleep! – empezo a reir horriblemente, su rostro blanco, cabello largo, dientes horribles y una boca tan ensanchada que parecia alguien totalmente irreal, sus ojos no tenian parpados.

Sion lo miro y luego se echo a reir.

\- ¡Ay por favor, Grimler, tantas veces me has hecho eso que ya no me puedo asustar! – seguía riendo mientras Grimler volvia a su apariencia real – acepto que cuando te conoci por primera vez casi me desmayo del susto.

Grimler sonreía tras su cabello negro, ojos vivaces, una pequeña barba de chivo negra tambien, y lentes, era mayor que Sion por varios años, pero aun asi no era realmente alguien malo.

Con su clan claro que no, pero contra otros podría ser muy cruel, le encantaba asustar a los demás, según el decía, la mejor forma de vencer a alguien era mediante un miedo horrible, algo lo bastante atroz para dejarlo fuera de combate.

El habia leído muchas leyendas urbanas, lo desconocido y fantástico le atraía, devoraba cualquier cosa sobrenatural que oyese o leyese, y lo reflejaba en su habilidad.

Según el, tenia una habilidad poderosa: Screamer.

Lo solia llamar asi pues lo que hacia era usarla para convertirse en cosas fuera de lo común, en especial leyendas urbanas. Le encantaba jugar con aquellos que se enfrentaban. Hasta ahora muy pocos le habían dado pelea, el susto los hacian morir allí mismo, pues Grimler no solo se transformaba en una imagen horrible, sino que era y actuaba verdaderamente como tal, añadiendo un punto mas a su terrible forma de matar. Por el miedo.

\- No es que presuma de mi habilidad, pero creo que es una de las mas raras de aquí.

\- Jeje tienes razón, Grimler, yo te veo como un perfecto sicario – Sion empezó a saltar y bailar alrededor de el – me pregunto si habran logrado capturarla, ayer de noche la habían ido a buscar.

\- Pues conociendo un poco al objetivo – Grimler se quedo pensativo – creo que su oportunidad era cero.

\- Oh vamos, Grim…, no seas tan pesimista, dejémosle en el beneficio de la duda – Sion dejo de bailar y empezó a dar golpecitos débiles sobre el pecho de grimler simulando un saco de box – si la capturaron seria algo bastante bueno, mañana no tendría que hacer nada – sonrio.

-Pues yo le doy un cero y punto, ya sabe que me encanta las cosas exactas, nada de medias tintas.

Sion no contesto pues observó que se acercaban ya al bar donde se encontrarían con los slashers, muchas personas la veian con curiosidad, en especial a ella, parecía una caminata de padre e hija, aunque ambos vestidos elegantemente. Para ellos Sion no se comportaba en proporción a su edad, era bastante infantil.

* * *

Ese mismo dia, cerca de la puesta del sol:

Una gran multitud de periodistas formaban una gran semiluna, todos pujando por ver al alcalde. Camaras y micrófonos con sus respectivos camarógrafos y reporteros murmuraban entre si, a la espera de su llegada.

Muy pocas veces el alcalde salía a dar una inspección de sus "dominios", pero eran de esas pocas donde casi siempre ocurrían cosas extrañas y muy interesantes, dignas de admiración, Hiroshi se ganaba la atención de los medios no como lo hace cualquier político, sino mediante hechos y situaciones interesantes o polémicas, que causaban bastante inquietud.

Una de ellas fue por ejemplo la presentación de sus unidades élite, Fobos y Deimos del cual se tenían no menos de doscientos robots operativos y que poco a poco se hacían ver más. Las frases que dijo en contra del crimen eran ciertas pero denotaban bastante desprecio y ganas de matar, muchos protestaron por ello, sobre todo aquellos que estaban en contra de anular el derecho a la vida.

Otro de ellos fue el famoso "intento de golpe de estado" que el clan Out of Magic realizo contra él, finalmente fue el mismo Gecko el que salió a defender su puesto junto a la policía, personalmente aniquilo a muchos de ellos y a los sobrevivientes los metió a su "zoológico" donde aquellas personas solo servían para experimentos que según el iban a "mejorar" la calidad de vida de Fuyuki.

Y en cierta parte los mejoraba, haciendo hincapié nuevamente, simples robos y secuestros habían aminorado una barbaridad, Fuyuki se podría decir que era "segura".

Pero ahora aumentaron los atentados y ataques coordinados y realizados por la mafia, lo cual afectaba directamente al gobierno, el pueblo ya no tenía nada que temer, ahora la lucha era totalmente "personal", gobierno versus la mafia.

-¡Aquí viene! – exclamo uno de ellos.

Una gran camioneta blindada, de negro y con lunas polarizadas, hizo su aparición, seguido de algunos autos policiales. Se detuvieron cerca de allí.

Gecko seguido de unos diez policías y dos hombres de negro, llevaban al parecer a un reo, tenía una bolsa negra cubriéndole todo el rostro y vestía de civil común, exceptuando por algunos tatuajes y una chaqueta negra con el nombre del grupo Iron Maiden.

Basto un minuto para que la gente se acomodara alrededor de él. El lugar donde se encontraban estaba del otro lado del puente, del lado opuesto de la gran ciudad.

Algunos guardianes se pusieron delante de él, evitando así que el tumulto se acerce demasiado.

-Buenas tardes a todos los medios – todos los micrófonos se acercaron lo mas que pudieron a su rostro – antes que nada, hoy no mostrare nada espectacular, asi que pido perdón si los desilusiono un poco.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, pero no parecio importarles demasiado, ellos estaban allí para pedir ciertas explicaciones.

\- ¿Qué clase de "accidente" ocurrio hace unas horas?.

-Robo de un banco, eso ya estaba esclarecido – Gecko observo muy seriamente al que realizo la pregunta – en realidad no fue un accidente sino un robo, no se quien habrá sido el "periodista genio" que puso aquello como accidente.

\- El "accidente" no fue el hecho, sino la acción alcalde, al parecer se pasaron de la raya. No capturaron a los culpables, los mataron…

\- ¿Me esta diciendo que el "accidente" es sarcasmo? – Gecko le pregunto seriamente.

No respondio, Gecko lo miraba con unos ojos que daban miedo.

\- Ademas no fue al parecer un simple robo, algunos testigos publicaron en las redes sociales que fue un altercado en el bar del costado y que parte de los daños fueron al…

Gecko cambio de objetivo.

\- Estimado, usted sabe mas que yo como actúan las redes sociales, internet no es confiable, es como si para hacer mis trabajos de investigación use la Wikipedia, uno puede decir lo que le venga en gana en las redes sociales. –Gecko se encogio de hombros y sonrio – es mas – saco su celular y empezó a escribir.

-… empezare a callar unas boquitas – termino de teclear – acabo de desmentir semejantes comentarios estúpidos que circulan por allí. ¿Estas contento?.

\- Pero hubieron testigos – su contraparte se resistia a reconocerlo – pienso que deberíamos debatir un poco mas sobre…

\- ¿Estas seguro? – Hiroshi sonreía, al parecer tenia todo bajo control – dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

\- Ehmmm, Hanzo – contesto un poco nervioso.

\- Pues bien Hanzo, veamos ¿tu dices que hay testigos de que el ataque fue hecho por una tribu de salvajes que nombrándolos civilizadamente serian llamados yakuzas?, ¿verdad?.

\- Señor, si me permite… - otro periodista hablo.

\- Tendras que esperar – Gecko lo callo mostrándole su mano – ahora estamos en algo, luego pasamos al siguiente.

El interpelado se calló con relativo temor. Gecko continuo:  
\- ¿Qué tal entonces si tomamos a un verdadero testigo?. – chasqueo los dedos y ambos hombres le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza al reo.

\- Este… estuvo metido en este altercado – Gecko se acerco hacia el – ahora amigo, di lo que paso realmente.

\- Yo... pues… - estaba algo nervioso - ¡Fue un asalto al banco! – exclamo apresuradamente.

Gecko asintió y luego volvió a mirar hacia las cámaras.

\- ¿Lo ven?, ¿Algo mas señores? – pregunto con burla.

Nadie atrevia a responderle, su mirada tampoco era de alguien amigable, parecía mas de una fiera, dispuesta a atacar en el momento que alguien osase preguntar algo que lo dejara mal parado, de momento no habia pruebas contundentes, pues incluso los algunos testigos oculares se negaron a colaborar, temiendo por su vida.

De pronto Gecko alzo la ceja y giro un poco la vista hacia la derecha. Dio un pequeño silbido.

\- ¡Señores, hoy verán algo increíble y no es broma!.

Rapidamente los camarógrafos redoblaron su atención, Gecko no bromeaba con estas cosas, lo que decía se hacia.

Cogio al reo y lo puso delante de el, un sonido extraño, como de algo cortando el aire se hizo cada vez mas fuerte.

Uno de los periodistas grito: ¡Cuida…! Pero no llego a terminar la frase.

¿Qué era aquella cosa que se acercaba a gran velocidad?. Ni siquiera los hombres de negro pudieron reaccionar con rapidez para detenerlo.

Su brillo, su forma de búmeran, parecía algo totalmente irreal, pero en si era algo bastante concreto.

Era un balón de futbol.

La pelota se dirigía a Gecko a gran velocidad, todas las personas a su alrededor no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

Y la pelota se acercaba mas y mas.

Pero Gecko habia hecho algo antes, habia colocado al reo al costado de el. Este abrio los ojos desmesuradamente mientras el balón se acercaba a pocos segundos.

Y fue cuando impactó. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar. Un sonido extraño, como un taladro que perfora una sandia empezó a sonar. La pelota "taladraba" literalmente su cabeza, se le salieron los ojos, la nariz desaparecio, empezaban a salir grandes porciones de piel y cabello. Su cabeza estaba desapareciendo.

Pero aun asi la pelota seguía. La poca resistencia de una cabeza no habia aminorado su potencia casi nada.

Los espectadores estaban pálidos de terror, el cuerpo decapitado del ex – reo cayo pesadamente al suelo, ahora la pelota estaba en la mano de Gecko y giraba salvajemente.

Gecko siguió mirando al publico sin inmutarse, la pelota estaba haciendo presión sobre el.

-¡Ahora imagínense! – exclamo – ¡Que este balón es el crimen…!

La pelota siguió presionando, sus dedos empezaron a tronar.

-¡Señor! – exclamaron los agentes de negro.

Gecko hizo una seña con la mano libre para dejarlo tranquilo.

-…Y yo soy la justicia… - prosiguió.

La palma de su mano sangraba, sus dedos tronaron, y parte su manga se deshizo, dejando ver su musculoso brazo

-¡Padre! – la voz de una joven se oyo tras el.

El se volvió y la miro con dulzura, ella sabia que significaba aquella forma de verla.

El balón empezaba a aminorar en potencia, pero seguía girando sin parar.

-¡Entonces yo…! –volvio a exclamar Gecko mientras apretaba el balón con su mano casi rota, salpico un poco de sangre.

Apreto fuertemente la pelota, un aura morada la rodeó totalmente, y la hizo estallar.

La sorpresa fue general, habia perdido toda la manga de su mano izquierda, tenia algo de sangre en su mano y todos sus dedos estaban en posiciones muy horribles, cogiendo su mano sana, junto todos sus dedos y los hizo tronar fuertemente.

Su mano volvió a estar bien.

-Y bien – Gecko miro a los periodistas, todos visiblemente estupefactos. – esto como pueden ver es un atentado contra mi, ¿ahora ven porque es bueno acabar con toda la delincuencia?.

Hizo un ademan y su hija se aproximo, la puso frente a el y hablo bastante calmado.

-Es la primera vez que les presento a mi hija, ella es Shirai, nunca la sacaba a los medios para que ella pueda llevar una vida normal, pero ahora lo hago debido a lo que esta ocurriendo ahora, piensen en sus hijos por un momento, y pregúntense…

Miro a su hija y le sonrio, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-…¿Deberiamos estar discutiendo en cosas tan superfluas o deberíamos eliminar el verdadero problema de raíz antes de que esto llegue a gente inocente como mi hija o sus hijos?, lo que siempre aborrezco es que existe gente que intenta proteger a lacras, aquellos derechos estúpidos que algunos jueces imponen para evitar la pena de muerte, injusticia por doquier, pues ¿Quién te devuelve a tu ser querido cuando lo mataron por quitarle algo?, ¿o quien le devuelve la pureza que tenia tu hija luego de ser violada brutalmente por desconocidos?, claro esta uno se hace la vista gorda.

Luego abrió los ojos un poco y exclamo:

-¡Se hacen los estúpidos hasta que lo experimentan!, cuando ocurre eso me rio en el fondo de mi ser, se lo merecían, ahora saben que es ponerse en los zapatos de uno.

Ninguno de los espectadores se atrevia a responder, la verdad duele, y realmente no habia forma de refutar semejante postura.

Se dirigio a los hombres de negro y les susurro: "Vigilen por los alrededores, esos animales pueden estar por ahí, acechándonos.

Su hija le apretó la mano fuertemente. Ella podría tener una edad aproximada de quince años, un cabello azul y con trenzas, bastante largo y ojos vivaces y azulados. Se le notaba muy delicada, vestia una falda y chaqueta marron, al parecer pertenecia a la escuela de Shinto.

Shirai miraba aterrada el cuerpo sin cabeza que estaba siendo levantado por algunos hombres, lo estaban metiendo en un costal.

-El ser humano es tan frágil –decia ella, el temor por ver el cuerpo desapareció rapidamente, estaba extrañamente calmada.

-Lo es querida, pero tambien es fuerte – el la miro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó.

-El ser humano es moldeable, puede ser débil como una pluma o fuerte como el acero, todo esta aquí- señalo su cabeza – y aquí – señalo uno de sus brazos – aquellos que intenten desarrollar ambas cosas serán los mas fuertes.

Shirai sonrio y se abrazo a el.

-Supongo que tu amigo no nos molestara mientras comemos ¿verdad?, realmente no me cae.

-¡Claro que no!, el solo esta aquí por negocios nada mas – Hiroshi volvió a sonreir, al parecer solo con ella cambiaba de actitud. Lentamente la llevo a su coche personal.

* * *

Estaban frente a la puerta del bar, Sion miro de reojo a varios lados a la vez, nada de que preocuparse.

Algunas personas charlando frente a una pequeña pileta.

Otros paseando a su mascota.

Un tipo corriendo con una mujer con un costal negro y al parecer en bastantes apuros por llegar a un lugar.

Algunos cuantos escolares conversando.

Una chica de pelo rubio gritando y exclamando cosas sin sentido a un escolar con lentes que parecía estar bastante nervioso.

Y mas personas haciendo cosas sin importancia.

Ambos se miraron, Grimler abrio la puerta.

El lugar estaba ambientado al estilo ochentero, con algo de música disco, y decoraciones antiguas. Al parecer habían reservado el sitio solo para ambos grupos, no menos de diez personas en una gran mesa circular jugaban algo de póker, todos a la vez alzaron sus cabezas cuando la joven entro junto a su guardaespaldas.

\- Sion Carusso, nuevamente, bienvenida – uno de ellos se apresuro y la tomo de la mano.

Sion sonrio y rechazo su amable gesto:

\- Estoy seguro amigo, que eres demasiado mayor para mi, conmigo no estamos en la época de los ochenta, no es necesario ser tan caballero.

El hombre visiblemente avergonzado, solo atino a sentarse.

Sion tomando una silla le dio vuelta y se sento, con ambas manos apoyadas a borde ella. Empezó:

\- Bien ahora que estamos todos juntos quisiera ir cuanto antes al grano, ¿Qué paso con la victima?, ¿Ya la tienen?.

Grimler sacudió la cabeza en son de burla.

El resto empezaron a murmurar, uno de ellos dijo:

\- Soy el que representa a este pequeño grupo, mi nombre es Kai y lamentablemente todavia no, no hemos logrado capturarla y hemos perdido a unos cuantos. Tambien hubo un ataque del alcalde, el dia de ayer nos cayeron una multitud de militares, al parecer sabían de nuestros planes.

\- Enviaron a un Deimos, simplemente era demasiado para nosotros.

\- ¿Eso no salio en las noticias verdad?.

Los cadáveres fueron limpiados en la madrugada, a esa hora no hay casi nadie.

Sion suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo se organizan ustedes?, que yo tenga entendido ustedes no tienen un jefe directo, son separados y solamente se indentifican por el registro de su foro oculto.

\- No hay organización – otro de ellos respondio – vamos en pequeños grupos y si hallamos mas en el camino, pues mejor. Es malo, pero al menos el estar asi hace que sea más difícil para el alcalde hallarnos.

\- Pues por lo que me cuentan ayer no les funciono su jueguito.

\- El alcalde no es alguien con quien podamos jugar naturalmente, lo retrasamos pero en el momento menos esperado, ¡zas! – otro mas respondio algo molesto.

\- Y lo peor es que el trabajo que les encargue no lo han podido hacer, muy a mi pesar tendre que creerle a mi subordinado y aceptar que realmente no pueden hacer un trabajo – Sion los miro con pena.

\- ¡No fue simple! – espetó otro levantándose de la mesa - ¡La victima era en realidad todo menos una niña, al parecer tenia poderes psíquicos, tambien tenia a un guardaespaldas!

\- ¿Enserio? – Sion empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

\- ¡Es verdad!, un tipo con cadenas que partio a cuatro de los nuestros sin vacilar…

\- Hum… - Sion observo a Grimler – interesante…

-Pienso que deberían darnos un poco mas de tiempo… y dinero… - el que estaba de pie intentaba parecer razonable.

-¿Tiempo?, ¿Dinero? – Sion los miro, primero a ellos y luego a Grimler.

Empezó a reírse a mas no poder, se llevo las manos al estomago haciendo mas énfasis en su risa.

Los slashers se miraban confundidos y enojados, era una burla naturalmente. Kai la miraba serio.

-Espera…. O sea… tu – seguía riendo - ¿No hiciste mi trabajo, y encima quieres que te pague mas?.

Se levanto y le hizo un ademan para que se acercase.

Algo temeroso lo hizo, conocía bastante a Sion como para tenerle algo de respeto.

Toco su cabeza y le dio un par de palmadas. Los demás se pusieron de pie y se llevaron instintivamente las manos a los bolsillos.

-Escuchen todos – decía al verlos tensos – ante todo estamos hablando aquí de una manera pacifica, nosotros somos personas – se señalo con ambos dedos a ella misma y a grimler – no animales – y señalo con cierta suspicacia a los slashers.

Fue tan suspicaz que ni ellos entendieron el horrible insulto que habia acabado de hacerles.

-No me encanta pelear, pero si de ello sale la palabra diversión pues entonces estoy dispuesta, no se que tan dispuestos estén ustedes.

Grimler observaba a cada uno de reojo, estaba listo.

-Nosotros no queremos pelear… - dijo uno – asi que no nos obliguen…

-¿Obligar?, de donde sacas esas estupideces nene, en ningun momento he obligado a nadie, ¡ah ¡ te refieres a mi trabajo, ¡claro que te obligo!, soy yo quien te paga.

Uno de ellos saco su arma y le apunto a ella visiblemente furioso , ya no podia soportar tanta vanidad.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – uno de ellos grito furiosamente.

-¡Al carajo con esto, debemos decirle de una vez! –grito.

-¿Qué cosa? – Sion aparento inocencia.

-Nos contrataron para matarte – sonrio maliciosamente, y su arma se disparo sin vacilar.

-¡No! – Kai grito e intento correr pero el resto lo detuvo.

-Por lo que veo tu no has estado en las reuniones secretas – este le sonrio mientras observaba a Sion en el suelo.

-¡No sabia nada de esto! – Kai respondio asustado – pero si se algo, ¡Le acabas de disparar a "La inmortal"! ¿Acaso estas loco estúpido…?

-Oye Kai… yo si oi hablar de ella pero no sabia que era…, ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo uno.

El "asesino" se volvió y vio con horror como Sion estaba de pie como si nada. La bala no la habia tocado, se habia mellado al tocar su frente.

-In… mortal – Kai habló aterrado.

Sion sonrio.

-Cuando tengas que matar a alguien, asegúrate que sepas todo sobre el, nene.

Diciendo eso señalo a su izquierda burlonamente.

Este se volvió solo para ver a una cosa realmente espantosa.

-¡Jeff the…! – pero no llego a terminar.

Grimler tomando forma del famoso creepypasta Jeff, uso su daga para cortarle la boca y dejarle una horrible "sonrisa en su rostro", la sangre no paraba de salir.

-¡Next! – grito Grimler mientras los observaba.

El resto visiblemente espantado sacaron sus armas y dispararon a mansalva, Grimler corrió y se escondio tras el enmueblado de licores, no habia ningun barman, felizmente.

El sonido de metrallas,pistolas y revólveres resonaron en todo el bar. Sion solo por jugar habia sacado una pistola tambien y se unio a Grimler.

-Esos estúpidos, pensaban que te conocían – Grimler cambiaba su rostro.

-Je, intuia algo asi pero no pensaba que tan pronto.

-¿Sabes quien pudo haberlo…?.

-¡Espera! – grito Sion al ver que una granada de mano caia cerca a ellos.

Ella tomo la granada con ambas manos y la abrazo como un peluche.

-Que linda granada…

La granada estallo, Grimler se cubrió el rostro. Al volverse, Sion sostenia en su mano una gran cantidad de fragmentos de metralla, los tiró mientras reia.

-Ja, me encanta esa sensación de viento en mi cara.

Grimler, solo podia sonreir. "Sion, tu y tu maldita habilidad".

Cerca a la puerta el resto de slashers se preguntaban temerosos.

-¿La abremos matado?.

-Nadie resiste una granada directamente, y ellos no han salido, deben estar muertos – respondio Kai.

De pronto un rostro de alguien con una mascara de jockey salto a través de la mesa de licorería. Tenia tras el un hacha de mano.

-Ese tio es… -uno de ellos no lo podia creer.

-¡Jason Voorhees! – grito otro asustado, empezaron a recargar sus armas.

Aquel mounstro que no debería existir se lanzo contra ellos y partio por la mitad la cabeza de uno. Los demás corrieron a través del bar, estaban tan asustados que no sabían a donde ir.

Kai grito exasperado:

-¡Mantengan la compostura! – cargo su pistola rápidamente y apunto hacia la cabeza del "Jason" falso.

Disparo pero en ese instante, Grimler ya habia saltado y esquivado el tiro. No fue para el nada difícil.

-¡Hey,esa es una buena pistola! – Sion estaba tras el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kai volteo lentamente.

Sion, de un golpe tiro el arma, y rápidamente lo golpeo con la palma de su mano, mandándolo a volar.

Los demás habían cargado sus armas y le apuntaban a ella.

-Temo decirles chicos que lo mejor es que dejen sus armas en el suelo, asi no gastan municion…

Uno de ellos, bastante nervioso, disparo su revolver justo en el pecho de la joven Sion.

Pero no hubo nada, ni sangre, ni un solo grito de dolor, nada.

-¿Qué cosa eres? – el hombre estaba asustado.

Sion solo dijo:

-Tenemos un invitado no deseado.

Fue cuando el muro del bar se rompió en mil pedazos, dos grandes manos metálicas cogieron a los dos mas despistados, mientras el resto caia de bruces al suelo.

Apretando sus cabezas con mucha fuerza, acabo por destrozarlas, luego los lanzo con brutalidad contra el piso para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien muertos. Tras el muro unos grandes ojos rojos aparecieron, de ellos salieron un par de rayos laser. Impactando a otro mas y traspasandolo facilmente.

!Incluso traspasó la parte posterior del bar!.

-¡Fo.. fo… Fobos! – gritó Kai que ya se habia recuperado del golpe de Sion.

-¡Corran! – grito uno de ellos.

Fobos, no se quedo mucho tiempo esperando que reaccionen, sus patas se impulsaron con gran fuerza y cayo pesadamente sobre el resto, no llego a aplastar a ninguno pero el impulso hizo que todos salgan volando.

Excepto Sion, ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza, era muy grande, Fobos agacho un poco su cabeza para verla. En su rostro miles de codigos extraños y algoritmos se procesaban tratando de identificarla.

"Sion Carusso, objetivo primario, Therion, !importante!"

-¡Wow!, me pregunto si estos robots podrían hacer mejor trabajo que ustedes.

Fobos cambio uno de sus gadgets por un gran mazo de metal con puas. Sin esperar lo blandio con fuerza contra ella. El mazo se rompio con un fuerte !crack! y volo lejos.

Fobos miro el mazo y luego a ella. "Resistente a metales", identificaba la IA.

Sion no esperó un segundo ataque, siempre sonriendo salto hacia atrás y grito:

-¡Grimler, nos vamos!.

-¿Y ellos? – Grimler habia vuelto a su forma normal.

-Nada, nos vamos.

-¡Hey, no nos dejen aquí!.

Fobos habia cogido a uno por ambas piernas, le tenía suspendido boca abajo mientras gritaba.

-¡Saquenme de aquí!, ¡Ayuda! – gritaba aterrado.

Sion y Grimler escaparon, haciendo un pequeño forado en la pared,nada dificil para ella. Les saco la lengua y gritó.

-!Ahi nos vemos cabezotas! - riendo desaparecio de la escena.

El resto empezó a disparar pero no le hacían absolutamente nada. Ni un solo rasguño a su solida armadura.

Fobos lo partio por la mitad, al estirar sus piernas fuertemente, sus dos pedazos aun estaban cogidos por el.

El resto aterrado seguía disparando.

Llegaron a vislumbrar como otro era cogido por Fobos, sacaba de su brazo una gran motosierra y lo partia brutalmente.

Medio cuerpo salio volando del bar, las personas que pasaban por ahí huyeron despavoridas, otros fragmentos de cuerpo, brazos, e incluso una columna vertebral, salieron disparados varios metros alrededor del bar. Algo ocurria adentro.

Kai a duras penas luchaba contra aquella bestia, habia cambiado su pistola por una escopeta, y le seguía disparando a mansalva. Fobos habia terminado con su último compañero, reventándole la cabeza de un certero martillazo.

Kai saltaba de un lado a otro intentando buscar la salida, pero el robot sabia muy bien que era lo que pensaba. "¡Maldita IA avanzada!" – pensaba enojado y asustado a la vez.

Fobos cambio su martillo extraño, por una ametralladora pesada y disparo una ráfaga de metralla donde Kai yacia. El saltó y se puso a cubierto debajo de la mesa del bar. La ametralladora destruyo la mayor parte de los licores y dejo grandes agujeros sobre la mesa.

Fobos dejo de disparar y uso la vista infraroja para poder visualizar el cuerpo vivo o muerto de Kai.

Kai salio rápidamente de su escondite y gritando con fuerza empezó a disparar con su escopeta una ráfaga de perdigones sobre el robot.

Pero no le hacia absolutamente nada, incluso uno de los perdigones le fue devuelto justo en el hombro izquierdo, un pequeño hilillo de sangre nacio de allí.

Kai le lanzo la escopeta con furia, y intento ganar la salida, esquivando rápidamente al robot antes de que este lo cogiera. Fobos cambiaba otra vez de arma, ahora se transformaba en un lanzacohetes.

Kai logro salir mientras corria por su vida hacia su auto, estaba estacionado no muy lejos de allí, sin embargo Fobos lo detuvo, al destruirlo completamente de un solo disparo. Su lanzacohetes era inmenso, como un gran tubo de metal negro, el tamaño del misil era mas parecido a un torpedo pequeño, Kai fue lanzado varios metros producto de la explosión, su auto quedo hecho trizas, y el herido levemente.

Se incorporo mareado, intento mantener el equilibro, fue cuando lo atraparon. Varios policías lo rodearon y en medio de ellos, un hombre alto y que destacaba del resto.

-¿Qué hacemos con el alcalde? – dijo uno de ellos mientras lo esposaban.

-Cubran su cabeza, lo llevaremos a una pequeña conferencia de prensa…

Kai asustado solo atinaba decir:

-¡No me haga daño, no he hecho nada! –suplicaba

Hiroshi le dijo:

-Entonces tendras que colaborar.

* * *

Lily aun seguía absorta referente a la historia de Leo que según el era inventada. "Algo debe estar escondiendo mi master con mucha dificultad, ha empezado a contarme poco a poco cosas interesantes, pero aun lo siento muy cerrado frente a mi".

"¿Cómo poder ganarme su confianza?, ¿Cómo poder conversar con el sin ambages?"

Son tres las condiciones que Leo pedia, ella habia cumplido dos, faltaba uno pero ¿En que consistía?, realmente estaba intrigada.

Elesis, el Endymion, la cicatriz en su rostro, la cruz de metal, su comportamiento extraño, el aura oscura que salio de el en la mañana, "el 7 siempre es mas que el 6", esa frase extraña y muy evidente. Empezo a mirar a varios lugares mientras pensaba, finalmente vio como a Leo y Cassidy se les caia la comida de la boca, al ver lo que daba en las noticias:

"Persona ejecutada en vivo y directo, imágenes perturbadoras"

"Hoy en dia se ha presenciado un hecho horrible, no menos de sesenta ojos han visto a una persona morir de una forma espeluznante, el alcalde Gecko se salvo de morir usando a un prisionero como escudo, haciendo una 'ejecucion' justa según el.

Al parecer un atentado contra el alcalde se intento realizar durante la tarde y en plena entrevista con la prensa, un balón de futbol con una velocidad ridicu…"

\- ¡Has visto! – exclamo Cassidy dirigiéndole una fea mirada a Leo- ¡Ahora has atraído la atención del alcalde, el sabe de donde vino ese balón…!

Leo miraba la televisión sin pestañear.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿Me oyes tonto? – Cassidy se incorporo de la mesa - ¡La tierra llamando a la luna!, Leo ¿Qué paso?.

Leo la miro y finalmente dijo:

\- Lily.

Lily hizo su aparición.

\- Si master.

\- Debemos estar alertas, al parecer nos visitaran muy pronto.

\- ¿Algun master no deseado?.

\- Sera alguien que no tiene nada que ver con la guerra.

\- Es el alcalde – Cassidy se cruzo de hombros visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿Paso algo master?.

\- Ok vale – Leo se levanto – supongo que es mi culpa.

\- Interesante forma de llamar la atención, tonto – Lancer apareció, disfrutaba el momento.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden predecir Lancer – Leo lo miro desafiante.

\- Si,si como digas – Lancer miro a Cassidy - ¿deberiamos marcharnos master?, ya no es seguro aquí.

Cassidy miro a Lily.

\- A que es tonto ¿no?.

\- ¿A que viene ello? – Lily la miro sorprendida.

\- Por querer hacerse el interesante ahora nos tendrán en la mira, este lugar era seguro, pero ahora…

Leo la miro:

\- Ningun lugar es seguro Cassidy, ni aunque fuera otro mundo. No porque sea desconocido significa seguro.

\- Lo digo porque no muchas personas viven aquí.

\- Realmente poco me importa Cassidy, yo me quedare aquí, tu puedes marcharte si lo deseas.

\- Master, le esta diciendo que se vaya, hagámosle caso – susurro Lancer.

Cassidy pensó que Leo la estaba retando:

\- Ok… tal parece que es un reto.

\- ¿Reto?, ¿Dónde esta el reto? – Leo se puso incrédulo.

\- Master –Lily intervino – me preocupa esto, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?.

\- Facil Lily, mañana me convocaran a algo importante, luego de ello, pasaremos a la ofensiva.

¿Habia oído bien?, significa que ¡por fin empezarían a a moverse!.

\- ¿Empezaremos a luchar?.

\- ¿Sabes Lily?, estoy seguro que este tiempo ya hubo algunos enfrentamientos, todos se conocen, muchos tendrán su "enemigo preferido", es ahí donde entramos, cuando menos se lo esperen.

Miro a Cassidy.

\- Con Cassidy tenemos un pacto de no-agresion hasta el final asi que tenemos mas…

\- ¡Hey!, ¿Cuándo hicimos un pacto eh? –Cassidy estaba ofuscada.

\- Desde que me di cuenta de que te falta algo Cassidy, necesitas saber como trabajar en equipo.

\- ¡Mira quien lo dice, aquel que ni con su propio servant puede cooperar!.

Leo se acerco hacia Cassidy, la miraba con ojos extraños , emitio un pequeño gruñido:

\- Vaya vaya a que te dolio, ¿eh? – Cassidy lo miraba desafiante.

\- Basta ambos, parecen bebes – Lancer se apresuro a intervenir.

\- ¿Algunas palabras fortachon? – Cassidy bromeaba con el a pesar de que Leo no estaba de humor.

\- Cassidy debes detenerte.

\- ¿No tienes con que refutarme eh? – Cassidy puso un dedo en su boca – calladito te vez mas lindo, en serio. Y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Leo dejo su mirada fría y solto una carcajada, muy típico de el.

\- Y tu no eres linda ni calladita.

Cassidy enrojecio de rabia, sus ojos escarlata se tornaron mas oscuros aun, levanto un puño mientras formaba una pequeña esfera de electricidad.

\- Lancer se preparo, Lily tambien.

\- ¿Qué… has… dicho? – Cassidy estaba como un volcán activo.

Leo cogio rápidamente su mano, poco a poco la energía empezó a disiparse, Cassidy aun seguía molesta pero por alguna extraña razón ya no quería usar algun hechizo.

\- Eres simpática Cassidy, me caes bien, solo no te aproveches – Leo la solto – yo no diferencio el genero de las personas, asi que no esperes que sea mas "benevolente" si me llegas a hacer enfadar.

\- Tampoco a mi me conoces Leo – Cassidy respondio rápidamente – puedo ser lo que tu quieras pero tambien puedo ser peligrosa si me enfado.

Leo se volvió y sonrio:

\- Lo tendre en mente entonces Cassidy. Me gusta esa actitud de ti, respondes como debe ser, no te quedas callada. Gente asi no podrá ser pisada ni doblegada por nadie. Toma esto como un halago de mi parte.

Cassidy se volvió a sonrojar. "Fue tosco pero por alguna razón he aceptado ese cumplido ¿Qué demonios me pasa?, ¡AHhhhhhhh! Ni siquiera le puedo responder"

Leo salio de la casa lentamente, Lily lo seguia:

\- Lily saldré a pasear, si lo deseas me puedes acompañar.

\- Lo hare master, debo protegerle.

Leo fruncio el seño:

-Tonta, es una forma de decirte, "Te invito a pasear".

Lily sonrio, era el momento de responder:

\- Lo se master, solo que como servant…

\- Ya te dije Lily, deja de portarte como un "servant" y trata de ser….

\- Dejeme terminar – la voz de Lily hizo sorprender a Leo – como servant que soy y por mi propia decisión quería decirle eso, supongo que si es algo mio no puede cuestionarme ¿verdad?.

Leo se volvió y le sonrio, no fue una gran sonrisa, pero fue franca, Lily abrio los ojos un poco.

\- Bien dicho Lily. – se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Lily lo siguio, de pronto Leo señalo el cielo:

\- La luna combina con el cielo casi magicamente Lily, ese toque... ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensacion al ver el cielo, como de estar en otro lugar?, ¿En un lugar magico y lleno de paz?.

\- Algunas veces master, solo cuando no pienso en nada.

\- Exacto, ahi es cuando tu empiezas a notar la "verdadera realidad", entras en otro estado Lily - Leo la miro - cuando soñamos, o meditamos. Sentirnos en otro lugar, en un sitio extraño con cosas imposibles de comprender, es una sensacion extraña Lily, pero increible.

\- ¿No estara hablando del mundo astral?.

\- No Lily, no de eso... es solo que, es como si sintiera que todo lo que estoy viviendo fuera un sueño, del cual no puedo despertar - Leo cambio su rostro por uno bastante sereno, volvio a mirar la luna.

\- Yo tambien me siento extraña al ver la luna master, tambien siento un poco esa sensacion que describe. Pero no es que realmente estuviera en un sueño ni nada - Lily sonrio un poco - tal vez por ser mi master comparto algo de usted.

Leo no respondio, siguio mirando la luna.

\- Dame tu mano.

\- ¿Eh?.

\- No preguntes, dámela.

Lily con algo de verguenza se lo dio.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Los cerro sin rechistar.

De pronto se sintio extraña, era como estar en otro lugar, en otro mundo. Una gran y bella colina, cientos de "pedazos flotantes de tierra" por todos lados, cada uno con castillos inmensos de una forma bastante extraña, a lo lejos de todo, el castillo mas grande que hubiese podido ver jamas, y alrededor de el cientos de planetas girando a su alrededor, todo parecia un caos, pero un caos hermoso e indescriptible. Lily no podia creer lo que veia sus ojos, realmente ese lugar era algo nunca antes visto, ¿Que era aquello?, no lo entendia, tampoco veia personas o seres vivos. El cielo era de multiples colores y reflejaba claramente el gran espacio que ocupaba, se sentia como alguien que solo podia ver pero que no formaba parte de aquello.

Pero queria hacerlo. En ese momento incluso la guerra del grial pasaba a un segundo plano, aquel lugar la dejo extasiada, emocionada y a la vez triste.

Por que era inalcanzable para ella.

De pronto un chasquido. Lily volvio a la realidad, Leo estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Que fue eso ma...? - Lily no podia disimular su sorpresa. Estaba encantada.

Leo no respondio, poniendose las manos a los bolsillos dijo:

\- Sigamos caminando.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo poco a poco ire revelando mas información, esten atentos. Gracias por seguir este humilde fic.**


	27. Capitulo 27: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(2)

**Bienvenidos nuevamente a este humilde fic.**

**Realmente mantener el trama es muy dificil, lo lleve pensando varios dias. Con razón dicen que escribir requiere mucho tiempo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es para pensar antes que empezar a mover los dedos, supongo que es por eso.**

**Pues este cap tiene algo de macabro lo se, pero asi es el trama que estoy llevando y si ustedes ya leyeron caps anteriores vieron que no tenia ningun reparo en poner escenas gore y de violencia, algo que Fate naturalmente no tiene.**

**Les dije que era un experimento ¿no?, jeje, bueno poco a poco le estoy dando forma a esto y no teman (a no ser que me muera) lo voy a terminar. Tambien tengo planes para mi proximo fic, pero eso aun esta lejos de que suceda.**

**Pues nada, que lo disfruten y !que vengan los soundtracks!:**

**Primera escena de Setsu : Fate Stay Night - Eien no Toga**

**Escena de Caster: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Henka**

**Lily y Leo : Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Omoi Daite**

**Una buena cachetada XD: Shingetsutan Tsukihime - The Selected Moon  
**

**La hermanita de Setsu : ****higurashi no naku koro - matsuri **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(PARTE II)**

Quinto dia de la guerra del grial.

Setsu se hallaba en el hospital… lo llevaban en una camilla.

-¡Rapido, paren la hemorragia!.

-¡Se esta muriendo, apuren maldita sea!

Aquel tumulto de palabras no tenían en ese momento ningun sentido para el, con los ojos entreabiertos trataba de recordar que habia pasado.

Recordaba haber llegado al hospital gracias a Caster y a un desconocido que lo llevo rápidamente al hospital.

El corria mientras su servant le tomaba de su única mano, el costal pesaba muchísimo, la sangre que salía de su hombro habia dejado una gran línea roja por la pista del túnel.

"Ya casi salimos, ¡esfuerzese por favor!", la voz de una chica se oia como en un sueño.

Seguia corriendo …. O trotando, sus piernas ya no respondían como el quería.

"¿Oni-chan, que haces?" – otra voz fémina, pero mas tierna y débil se hizo oir.

De pronto empezó a nublarse su visión, sus piernas hicieron un ultimo esfuerzo desesperado para avanzar pero, no se pudo mas.

Se doblaron y cayo al suelo pesadamente, solo oyo por última vez un grito: "!Master!".

Al abrir los ojos vio una sombra y a su servant, este tenia el costal negro, estaba dentro de un taxi.

"Esta inconsiente"- hablaba la sombra con Caster – "felizmente los he encontrado, acaba de pasar un Fobos cerca de aquí, parece que se dirige al bar y no con buena intención".

"Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, pero creo que estaremos bien"- ella lo miro pensando que aun estaba desmayado.

Pero el la oia, aunque con dificultad. Luego sintió como el taxi empezaba a moverse y volvió a perder la conciencia.

Al recobrarla, pudo ver el rostro de su servant, triste y preocupada, sus ojos la delataban, su boca en una especie de mueca de dolor tambien, tenia una mano en el pecho y la otra en su única mano, lentamente le susurraba. "Estaras bien…".

Todo se iba aclarando mas y mas hasta que, con un chispazo de conciencia grito:

-¡Mi hermana, donde la tienen, necesita atención urgen….!

-¡Ah reaccionado, es buena señal! – uno de ellos exclamo con alegría.

-¡Rapido, llévenlo a emergencias, esto necesita ser curado pero ya! – exclamaba otro.

-¡Tomen… el dinero… esta en el male….! –Setsu hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Luego hablamos de eso –una enfermera intento calmarlo – tu hermana esta en cuidados intensivos, la vamos a ayudar no te preocupes, agradecelo a tu amiga que te trajo aquí. Aunque ha desaparecido.

-Gra… cias – Setsu cerro los ojos lentamente, "Gracias Caster, estoy seguro que debes estar esperándome cerca…"

De pronto abrio los ojos desesperado, habia algo importante que faltaba, algo muy importante.

¡Algo sumamente importante!.

Setsu gesticulo como un poseso:

-¡Apaguen las luces…. APAGUENLAS…! – su grito angustiante resonó por todo el piso.

Los médicos y enfermeras se miraron desconcertados, "Esto es muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre" – pensaban.

Sintio la aguja, y un pequeño liquido entraba a su cuerpo, el sueño se adueñaba de el.

Y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Caster habia salido del hospital, estaba preocupada, su master estaba gravemente herido. Si antes era débil, ahora lo era mas.

-¡Un brazo, por Dios un brazo! – ella apretaba sus puños y enrojecia de rabia, incluso parecía que llegaría a llorar.

¿Por qué, porque sacrificarse tanto por alguien que incluso le tiene miedo?, ¿Es que algo ganaba con mantenerla viva?, ¿Por qué esa ansia tan estúpida de intentar resarcir sus pecados?, lo hecho hecho esta, ¿no es momento de intentar corregir sus errores, de ver hacia el futuro, hacia lo mas importante?.

La guerra del grial.

Desde que Setsu fue su master, era bastante asustadizo, indeciso y sobre todo apurado, nunca pensaba antes de hacer las cosas. Tomaba las peores decisiones, y arriesgaba mucho.

Cuando ella fue invocada el daño ya estaba hecho y el deseaba con todo su corazón que ella pudiera curarla.

Pero eso era algo imposible de hacer, al menos para ella, lo que tenia esa chica era algo… horrible. No iba a poder hacer nada, según Setsu, fue algo horrible que hizo y el castigo fue… eso.

De ahí en adelante y durante varias noches mientras aun no empezaba oficialmente la guerra, lo apoyo y consolo, intento ganarse por diversos medios su confianza, y en cierta forma lo logro.

Pero tuvo que hacer cosas horribles para ello, todo por el, su master. ¿Es que acaso una niña como la del hospital valia mas?, ¡¿Acaso valia mas que ella, después de todo el apoyo que le dio!?.

¡Ah no!, pero no eso no iba a quedar asi, ahora ella podia vengarse, no contra Setsu, pero si contra esa, era el momento perfecto, incluso ella misma no creía en este hecho fortuito tan increíble que habia ocurrido, ahora Setsu no estaba allí para alertarlos, tal vez se pierdan algunas vidas, pero con ello los ojos de su master se abrirán y por fin aceptara la verdad...

No les habia dicho a los médicos lo mas importante, que apagaran las luces, ahora cuando Setsu intente pararlo será muy pero muy tarde.

Y al final ella estará con el, sus ojos brillaban y su cuerpo se estremecia. Llevandose la mano a su bolsillo saco la pequeña esencia negra, "Solo con el", una sonrisa bonita pero cruel crecio lentamente.

Se cernia la noche sobre el hospital de Shinto y con el un suceso desagradable…

* * *

La noche caia en toda Shinto, Aerus caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitacion de ubicación desconocida:

Hablaba cosas sin sentido, adoptaba posiciones de actor teatral y mas cosas vergonzosas. Su servant Asassin lo miraba con expresión mas aburrida que preocupada.

-Master, ¿ordenes? – Asassin lo decía con desaliento como si ya supiese la respuesta.

-¿Eh?, ¡Pues no se, juguemos algo! – Aerus con su dedo dibujaba oscuramente unos anillos negros y los movia con el aliento.

-¿Qué tal jugar a "Asesinar servants"? – dijo de pronto Asassin.

-¿Qué es eso? – Aerus abrio los ojos un poco - ¿Podremos usar grandes poderes? .

-Si master – Asassin hablaba muy tranquilo, se portaba como debía comportarse cualquier persona mayor.

-¡Pues adelante, no te detengas! – Aerus exclamo con jubilo – ¡Yo te ayudare!.

-Pues vale master.

-Pero solo… - de pronto se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-No… te topes con una Toshaka – Aerus hablaba nervioso y susurrando – ellos son malos…. ¡Muy malos!.

-Si lo se master.

-La enana esa… - agacho la cabeza – su poder es tal.. no se… me da miedo… es decir… ¡Que poder! , ¿Lo viste?.

-Si master…

-La familia Toshaka… su conocimiento de magia es profundo… ¡pero…! – Aerus alzo su puño - ¡Yo soy mejor!.

-Claro que si master, claro que si – Asassin respondia con desgano.

-¡Yo mate a su abuela….! – grito - ¡Yo lo hice, estando ciego y todo…!, ¡Yo solo!, ¡Sin ayuda de nadie! – empezó a reir a mas no poder.

Asassin dejo que siguiera hablando, mejor que soltara todas sus cosas ahora, tal vez eso le ayudaría. Al final le preguntó:

-¿Cómo la mato?

-Pues fue fácil – Aerus abrio los ojos y se relamio los labios – ella se enfrento a mi, ¿sabes por que?, solo porque quería el grial para recuperar la vista, no soportaba estar ciego y deseaba ¡ver!, ¡maldita sea!.

"Que deseo para lo mas inútil" – Asassin suspiro visiblemente decepcionado.

-¡Era una egoísta!, ¡Y tambien muy tonta! – Aerus sonrio –tomaba sus precauciones conmigo ¡perooooo!, se olvido de mi Black Hole, asi que ella me dio solo una oportunidad, ¡solo una para usarla!, y entonces ¡pum!, ¡la absorbi totalmente!.

Aerus salto como un loco mientras corria sin rumbo:

-¡Mi poder es el mas grande… es inmejorable… invencible…! - Asassin seguía sin sorprenderse - ¡ y sin embargo…!

Aerus corrió hacia Asassin por sorpresa y lo cogio de la camisa, sacudiéndolo con fuerza:

-¡Esa maldita tenia recursos… no es como su abuela…! ¿lo entiendes?..., ¡esa escuiencle esta mas preparada, es mas capaz para poder enfrentarme!.

Aerus empezó a perder el aire, al final cayo de rodillas ante Asassin.

-Hay quienes dicen que el ser humano evoluciona de generación en generación – dijo Asassin

-¡Echemoles la culpa a los genes entonces! - Aerus se levanto con dificultad - ¡Es por eso que debe desaparecer, no puede existir alguien asi, nadie!.

-¿Le tiene miedo a una chiquilla de menos de 11 años? – Asassin sonrio tras su bigote.

Aerus no respondio, se volvió y dijo:

-Juguemos lo que dices Asassin, esta vez invertiremos los papeles – Aerus se torno serio por unos instantes - ¡tu seras el master y yo tu servant!, ¿Quedo claro?.

Asassin lo miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrio, ¡eso si que no lo esperaba!.

-Por supuesto master, para su gusto empezemos cazando a Rider, el servant de Reiko.

-¡Si de ella misma! – Aerus - ¡Desaparezcamos su adn de la faz de la tierra para siempre, la vida de los toshaka acabara aquí!.

Asassin lo tomo del hombro y como un par de buenos amigos salieron de casa.

* * *

Al principio Lily caminaba tras Leo como con cierto temor, Leo sabia usar el ambiente que lo rodeaba y su forma de ser para causarle esa sensación.

Pero luego y poco a poco, acabo por estar al lado de el. Ambos estaban cruzando el puente, la cantidad de personas era normal pues aun no era el toque de queda. Sin embargo en la noche, las personas no parecían humanas, tenían un aspecto sombrio y extraño, Lily lo notaba asi,no le preocupaba solo que no se sentia comoda.

Estaban llegando al parque de la gran ciudad, bueno, allí era donde se dirigía Leo.

-Lily – su voz la hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Si master? – Lily pregunto.

-Puesto que ya casi vamos a poder conversar sin problemas – se volvió – quisiera que me cuentes algo de ti, ¿quien eres en realidad?.

Lily retrocedio un poco como demostrando estar a la defensiva ante esa pregunta:

-Eso no lo se master, no recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada. ¡Quiero decir!, no es que no quiera contárselo a usted…

-Uhmmm – Leo tampoco quería presionarla – tal vez por eso no sueño nada de ti. ¿No se supone que ambos estamos conectados?.

-Eso es verdad master, pero tampoco me preocupaba mucho, ¿a usted si?.

-Tampoco, pero eso significa que tu no tienes…

-Correcto, tampoco se nada de usted, no le he soñado ni…

Se callo, decir algo como, "Le he soñado" parecía algo muy comprometedor, se sonrojo.

-Te entiendo Lily, esta bien. – se le acerco y le toco el hombro – al menos puedo conversar un poco contigo de estas cosas, si no recuerdas nada por mi esta bien.

-Me encantaría recordar master, seguro se lo contaria…

-¿Jo?, en realidad Lily, es normal que alguien de nuestra edad oculte algunas cosas, incluso hasta a sus mismos padres, hay cosas que deseamos conservar nosotros, y que no deseamos compartir.

Lily agacho la cabeza un poco.

-Pero – Leo volvió a caminar esta vez un poco mas lento – eso no significa que sea malo, incluso a veces ocultar cosas puede ser bueno, muchos dicen "!Hey!, ¡no te guardes tus problemas para si!, ¡cuentalas, tus amigos te ayudaran!"

-Pero eso es cierto master.

Leo le sonrio.

-Cierto si es que tus amigos pueden hacerlo, pero si es inalcanzable entonces no podrán, Lily lo que quiero decir es que…

De pronto se cayo, una sombra en el parque se aproximaba hacia el.

-Lily ocultate… - Leo le susurró.

Lily desaparecio.

Habia una banca cerca de allí, Leo se apresuro y se sento.

Los faroles en ese momento vislumbraron la sombra que tambien tomo lugar en la banca.

"Ella es la de la ultima reunión, la de la iglesia"- Lily la recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Hablabas con alguien? – la chica pregunto algo interesada.

-Si pero acaba de irse, ¿Quién eres tu? – Leo la observo detenidamente.

-¿Qué no me ves? – ella sonrio sus ojos azules se veian perfectamente tras sus gafas.

-Solo por tu ropa no puedo saber si eres de la iglesia.

-Ok, ok si soy de la iglesia entonces – sonrio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

La chica peliazul lo miro con cierta molestia.

-¿Asi te presentas a una chica que acabas de conocer? – le pregunto con burla.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa…

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, pero las mujeres van primero.

Leo la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Debo responder primero…?

Ella lo miro con una tenue sonrisa.

-Si, exacto.

Leo hecho hacia atrás su cabeza y empezó a reir.

-¿Y por que debería hacerte caso? – seguía riendo.

Dando un suspiro dijo:

-Al parecer no eres alguien con el cual pueda hacer este tipo de cosas – se incorporo lentamente de su asiento.

Y de pronto con la velocidad de un rayo apareció frente a Leo, en su cuello tenia algunos cuchillos apuntándole.

-¿Ahora si responderas?.

Leo no se sorprendio, intuia aquel movimiento.

-¿Por qué debería? – estas en desventaja.

-Yo diría que tu estas en desventaja – ella sonreía – se que son dos pero me tiene sin cuidado.

Leo suspiro. "Si lo sabe, que remedio pues".

-Tampoco es que quisiera pelear – en realidad no confiaba en esa sonrisa para nada.

-Ni yo – bajo los cuchillos y volvió a sentarse – por lo que veo solo estas aquí de paso.

-Supongo que para ti tambien, hasta que vi tus cuchillos – Leo le sonrio.

-¿A estos?, no tienen nada de especial, en la actualidad hasta alguien como yo debe protegerse.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reir.

-Nunca pensé que una monja podría llevar eso para protección personal, ¿Por qué no una pistola por ejemplo?.

-Si debería llevarla ¿no? – la forma de responder fue sarcástica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Leo.

-¿Para que me preguntas eso si ni siquiera te conozco bien? – ella lo dijo sin rodeos – además…

Sus gafas se volvieron blancas por la luz.

-… tal vez no es el momento de que lo sepas.

Leo se puso serio, pero ella rápidamente rompió el silencio.

-Pues bien, aprovecho este momento para decirte que es muy peligroso andar a estas horas, el horario de toque de queda es el horario de muerte segura.

-¿Te refieres al alcalde de esta ciudad?.

-Ha establecido un horario donde cualquier sospechoso pululando por las calles en ese intervalo morirá. Asi que ten cuidado.

-Ok, vale,muchas gracias, lo tendre en mente – parecía pensativo.

Ella observaba a Leo, de pronto dio un silbido de sorpresa.

-¿Eres de la iglesia tambien?.

Leo sonrio y cerro los ojos.

-Asi que descubriste mi cruz.

Lily escuchaba la conversación. "!Con ella habla como si nada!" estaba molesta.

-¿Puedes prestármela?.

-Lo siento pero no.

Ella lo observo con cierta pena. Parecia desalentado.

-Bueno entonces me marcho ya pero antes…

Le tendio la mano. Leo la miro.

-Posiblemente no nos veamos aun, que esto sea como un saludo ¿ok?.

-Vale – dijo Leo y estrecho su mano con la de ella.

-Se que hay cosas que tenemos que hacer, ambos al parecer pertenecemos al mismo bando.

-No opino igual, tenemos algo en común pero nuestros principios son muy diferentes.

-Pues si opinas asi – ella esbozo una sonrisa, al mirar el rostro de Leo lo encontro bastante desganado – como puedes ver, todo el mundo hace algo, están los que llevan una buena vida y tambien están los desafortunados...

-¿Cómo yo? – dice Leo, claramente se referia a el.

-Podria ser, pero hay algo muy importante en esto, si te asignaron algo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo lo mejor que puedes?, ¿Qué te limita a estar tan desaganado o desalentado?.

-A veces creo que es muy difícil – Leo miro al cielo – supongo que por eso seria.

-¿Sabes del dicho popular de que algunos nacieron con estrella y…

\- … otros nacieron estrellados, si me acuerdo – Leo sonrio sin agachar la cabeza – un dicho bastante conocido.

-Pero falso, a cada uno le toca algo y debe hacerlo lo mejor que puede, ¿no lo crees?.

-Tal vez tengas razón – Leo suspiro.

De pronto recibio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Sorprendido miro a la peliazul. Fue con mucha fuerza.

-Tal vez deberías reaccionar de una vez y contar lo que sabes a alguien mas – sus ojos se veian tenues – hay cosas que debes ocultar, lo se, pero cuando sientas que no puedes mas…

Ella miro a un espacio vacio del parque, donde no habia nadie.

En realidad si habia alguien, el servant de Leo.

-… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer pero aun no es el momento – Leo logro detener a la chica con esa frase.

Ella volteo la cabeza, solo mostro un poco su perfil.

-Pues si no es el momento, hazlo que sea, y rápido.

Por un momento se miraron, ambos de fria mirada, ambos de expresion seria.

Ambos compartiendo algo en comun.

Pero con objetivos distintos.

Ella acabo sonriendo desaparecio dando saltos. Lily volvió a aparecer.

-¿Master esta usted bien? – ella se acerco para tocarle la mejilla.

-No es nada Lily – Leo se toco la mejilla que estaba algo caliente.

Se sento en la banca y le dijo:

-¿Podriamos esperar aquí un momento? – Leo le pregunto – debo esperar a alguien.

-No hay problema master – Lily sonrio – lo acompañare.

-¿Deber servant?.

-Voluntad propia – Lily se golpeo el pecho con la mano.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

La sala de emergencias en ese momento estaba presente con no menos de 4 medicos y algunas enfermeras, habían logrado sacar a la niña de la pequeña bolsa negra.

-¡Pero que rayos, ponerla en esta bolsa! – exclamaba uno.

-Es raro, simplemente llevandola en brazos era suficiente - observo la bolsa que en realidad era un conjunto de mantas oscuras y bien amarradas.

La niña tenia un aspecto saludable, al parecer dormia profundamente, mientras la ponían en la camilla, su apariencia angelical no hacia parecer que en realidad estaba grave

Pero en realidad no dormía.

No respiraba.

-¡Rapido, prendan las luces!, ¡debemos reanimarla ya! – ordeno uno.

Una de las enfermeras prendio las luces de la habitacion de emergencias, se estaban preparando un desfibrilador, si estaba grave debían actuar y rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – pregunto una enfermera – No nos dijeron nada todavía.

-Primero la reanimamos y luego ya veremos – uno de ellos se acerco con el desfibrilador, al acercarse a ella se puso pálido.

En realidad todos se pusieron asi.

-¿Qué demonios? – uno de ellos la vio con cierto temor - ¿Ven esa piel?.

-El color cambio rápido, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?.

-¡Ponle de una vez el aparato Dios! – otro gritó.

Rapidamente puso el desfibrilador en su pecho y disparo un pequeño shock eléctrico.

De pronto algo pasó.

La niña despertó pero realmente era todo… menos humana.

Con unos ojos ambar intensos y las pupilas alargadas y penetrantes, mejillas extrañamente rojas y que parecían caerse a pedazos, dejando su carne viva al aire. Su cabello cambio de color ahora era escarlata. Habia cambiado su apariencia de golpe.

Pero eso no era lo peor…

Su boca estaba extrañamente alargada, sus dientes eran como los de un tiburón pero mas afilados y daban una apariencia metálica.

Sus manos en realidad se habían estirado bastante, algo arrugadas y con uñas afiladas, en realidad toda ella estaba arrugada.

Le basto ello para arrancar los brazos del medico de una sola pasada, este cayo al suelo sorprendido, sus manos aun estaban en el pecho de la niña.

Cogio uno y lo mordio como si fuese una goma de mascar, no respeto ni siquiera los huesos. Los masco con furia y rapidez sorprendentes.

-¡Un demonio! – grito una de las enfermeras realmente aterrorizada – corrió hacia la puerta mientras el resto le seguía.

La niña se lanzo contra una de ellas y de un solo mordisco le arranco la quijada inferior, dejando con la lengua hacia afuera, luego con sus garras extrañas le arranco la cabeza…

Y la empezó a devorar.

Presa de asco y terror, una de ellas se desmayo mientras el resto intentaba abrir la puerta que extrañamente estaba cerrada.

-¡Ayudenos, hay algo aquí! – gritaban como posesos.

Pero nadie oia. ¿Cómo era posible aquello si recién iban a dar las once?. Era casi imposible.

Otro de ellos viendo que por ese lado no iba a lograr nada, cogio un bisturí y una pequeña sierra automática con el que se corta los huesos, para poder defenderse.

La niña dejo la cabeza parcialmente devorada y se abalanzo contra el. Los que quedaron se prepararon, cogieron escobas, tijeras, inyecciones, todo lo que tenían.

La atacaron con todo, cuando ella se abalanzo sobre ellos, recibio todo lo que ellos tenían pero aun asi resistia.

De pronto ella, retrocediendo un poco, hablo claramente y estirando aun mas su terrible boca.

-¡Welcome to the shores of the hell! – y rio con una sonrisa extraña, entrecortada y opaca.

Uso el ingles claramente, pero ellos lograron entenderlo.

Se lanzo nuevamente a gran velocidad, asi pudo matar a otro de ellos, quitándole primero las rodillas usando sus manos extrañas y luego mordiendo su carótida. Cortaba sin cesar, sus dientes llenos de sangre y carne humana le daban una apariencia todavía mas horrible que antes.

Otra de ellas no tuvo mejor suerte, pues de un preciso "arañon" le arranco la nariz, luego atravesándola con ambas manos en su estomago, acabo por abrila en dos, con un certero mordizco cogio el intestino grueso y empezó a devorarlo…

Los gritos de ayuda seguían pero cada vez eran mas débiles.

Desde afuera Caster mantenía el aura de aislamiento externo alrededor de la habitacion, mientras sonreía.

"Setsu, ahora ven y mira lo que ha hecho tu preciada hermana" – sonreía con desden.

* * *

Setsu por su parte en el otro pabellón, sintio como un extraño escalofrio recorria todo su cuerpo.

-Ya es tarde… ya es tarde… ya es tarde… - se llevo su única mano a la cabeza y empezó a mecerse.

Nadie estaba en esa habitacion, pero sentia algo malo, un presagio.

-¡Ya es tarde…! – grito con fuerza. Estaba sudando frio, al final cayo en su cama y cerro los ojos.

Se desmayo.

* * *

Leo se levanto de pronto. Su rostro estaba sorprendido. Lily se dio cuenta rápidamente.

-Maste… ¿Le pasa algo?.

Leo empezó a susurrar cosas sin sentido… Lily no llegaba a entender.

-¿Master…?.

Poco a poco empezaba a hablar mas claro. Lily se levanto de su asiento y le toco levemente el hombro.

-Mas..

-¡Mierda! – Leo la empujo tempestivamente mientras apretaba sus puños y agachaba la cabeza, parecía estar sufriendo mucho - ¡Dios ayúdame, maldito seas Gigas… maldito seas!.

Lily cayo al suelo totalmente abrumada, su master estaba actuando peor que antes.

Pero esa actitud no la iba a detener naturalmente.

-¡Master!, ¡oigame!, ¿Qué le pasa? – Lily volvió a asirlo de ambos hombros y lo sacudió, era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Leo salio del trance extraño, miro a Lily y abrio los ojos.

-¿Dije algo… Lily? – parecía temeroso. Lily comprendio de pronto.

Lo que habia dicho no debía saberlo.

-Nada master, nada.

Leo lo miro con sospecha, suspiro y miro a Lily.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Lily. Espero que llegue pronto.

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo ya saben seguire soltando informacion, yo creo que el siguiente cap va a ser muy importante nos vemos :D.**


	28. Capitulo 28: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(3)

**Muy buenas amigos.**

**Y luego de bastante tiempo otro cap mas. Ya avise que este seria un cap importante, tal vez no sea el "mas importante" pero si tiene su importancia ya lo veran.**

**Me encantaria que me dijeran que tal voy describiendo a mis personajes(Nadie me ha dicho nada respecto a ello asi que pienso que estan bien), que conste que no deseo por ningun motivo Stuisarlos. Pero aca en mi mundo los poderes son en una escala mayor(lo que intento mostrar) pero aun asi debo balancearlos...**

**Pues bien, ojala disfruten este cap, un poquitito revelador, sin olvidarnos de los OST claro esta:**

**Una buena demostracion para manejar los hilos de la muerte : naruto shippuuden - crimson flames**

**Nuevo enfrentamiento de Leo: Hidan No Aria - Infinite Sin**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(PARTE III)**

Hechos ocurridos en la cuarta noche de la guerra del grial.

-Me sorprende que estés acá, ¿tanto te importa? – Cadmio la observaba con asombro.

-¿Y por que no me debería importar? – aquella extraña muchacha toda de negro y con extrañas uñas grandes y afiladas preguntó.

-Solo decía, no es que te este molestando ni nada… - Cadmio entrecerró los ojos.

Ella empezó a reír pero de una manera extraña. Un poco tétrica.

-No te disculpes, tampoco es que esté enojada, yo nunca me enojo por cositas…

Un hombre encapuchado hizo una pregunta:

-¿Gigas va a venir?.

-Mmmmm, no lo se – ella se cruzo de hombros- y tampoco es que lo espere, tiene la manía de llegar siempre tarde, incluso a veces no llega.

De pronto hablo un poco alto y con esa voz muy extraña, femenina pero extraña:

-¿Han puesto el pentagrama?

-Si, esta todo listo – otro de ellos respondio.

-Solo falta que llegue el eslabon mas importante.

-¡Bah no es que sea tan importante! – Cadmio se encogio de hombros.

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso crees eso? – la chica preguntaba en tono de burla.

-Mira será todo lo que tu quieras, pero a mi me cae pero muy gordo.

-Pues a mi se me hace agradable, ¿sera que ambos tenemos algo en común?.

Cadmio la miró y puso cara de "quien sabe", abriendo sus ojos y alzando los hombros.

Ella puso su mano en el hombro de él.

-Cuentame de ti, no se nada de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días.

\- Pues nada increíble, bueno en realidad si paso algo... - y miró a otro lado

-Si te ha sorprendido es porque debe ser bueno –ella sonrió, aun así su sonrisa daba miedo, era demasiado "ancha" al parecer.

Cadmio empezó a contarle de Sion y su extraña habilidad.

-Uhmmmm, interesante, pues si ella es como dices, la has debido pasar super mal.

-¡Claro que no!, es decir, ¡Un poco! – exclamó algo avergonzado.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Nadie te había cancelado tu gran habilidad de una forma tan injusta ¿verdad? – seguía riendo.

-Cuando la encuentre…. – Cadmio hacia crujir su propio puño - ... ¡voy a hacerla sufrir de verdad!

Ella cogió su mano y lo hizo tronar mas.

-¡Auch!, ¡oye eso duele! – le increpo.

-¿Duele? – ella lo miro con esa mirada perturbadora y torva – tu no sabes lo que es el dolor.

Cadmio sabia exactamente a quien se refería.

-¿Para que estamos aquí? – Cadmio empezó a sacudir su mano.

-Para nada en especial, reunión entre camaradas solamente- ella se volvió y empezó a caminar alrededor del lugar – deseaba ver como estaban y veo que se encuentran bien. Los voy a necesitar a todos pero por mientras…

Chasqueo los dedos y uno de ellos, levantándose de su lugar de descanso le dijo:

-Mi lady, ya estamos preparándonos para el sexto dia, solo necesitamos el disparador de ello.

-Realmente Tebas – ella se aproximó hacia el – el sexto dia no será el "verdadero" asi que no te emociones mucho.

-¿Aun tendremos que esperar mas? – Cadmio abrio los ojos desmesuradamente pero no por la sorpresa, sino por la desilusión.

-Me temo que si, además no te preocupes por el disparador – volvió a sonreir de esa forma lóbrega – ya tenemos a alguien que se encargara de ello.

-¿Alguien de aquí? – Tebas se apresuró a preguntar.

-No, en realidad es alguien de "aquí" – ella hizo hincapié en la última palabra, Tebas asintió comprendiendo aquélla frase.

-Algo me contaste de lo que esta ocurriendo en este lugar – Cadmio se rascó la cabeza – "Guerra del Santo Grial" o algo asi ¿no?.

-¡Oh si!, lo del grial – ella arqueo un poco las cejas- realmente no me importa, no le veo la utilidad a algo que solo cumple deseos.

Tebas pregunto:

-¿Cómo es eso del juego del grial?

-Un pequeño juego amigo – ella le respondio sonriendo – donde se enfrentan una serie de individuos acompañados de sus esclavos, bueno servants en realidad, pero en si para mi son esclavos…

-Se pelean por el grial, ¿verdad? - Tebas preguntó con timidez.

Ella lo miró, luego miro a Cadmio.

-¡Eres un total genio Tebas! – ella hablo en voz alta para que el resto oiga - ¡claro que pelean por eso, no va a ser por tu mamá!, ¿cierto?.

Claramente avergonzado, Tebas agachó la cabeza. Cadmio sacudió la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

-Aquel que quede ultimo se lleva el derecho de solicitar un deseo…

-Eso es demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Cadmio recibió una copa de vino que una chica le ofreció – yo realmente no tendría problemas en participar.

-Si pero al parecer ya comenzó Cadmio… – ella no tenia al parecer ni el mas mínimo interés sobre eso.

-… incluso converse con uno de esos "sirvientes" – ella abrió los ojos un poco, la palabra "sirvientes" lo dijo con un tono de voz tétrico.

Con su mano mostró la "V".

-¿Le entregaste dos esencias? – Cadmio estaba sorprendido - ¿Acaso estas…?.

Ella agacho la cabeza y enrojeció la vista rápidamente:

-¡A mi nadie me dice que tengo que hacer…! - estaba ofuscada, su voz era mucho mas aterrorizante.

-¿Y que hay de Gigas y…? – uno de ellos empezó a preguntar, quería participar de la charla.

Ella no le respondió, pero chasqueando sus dedos hacia la dirección de la voz, se oyo un sonido extraño, y luego un grito de que alguien caia hacia un profundo foso. Si su plan era desfogarse con alguien. ya lo habia hecho.

Cadmio no se sorprendio, las reacciones que ella tenia podían ser muy explosivas.

Pero a el no le debía preocupar naturalmente, era uno de los pocos que ella toleraba.

Luego ella suspiro:

-Al parecer ya rompió una, la muy inútil.

-¿Cuál de las dos? – pregunto Cadmio.

-La dorada.

Cadmio se echo a reir.

-Que inútil, si usaba la esencia del Embaucador era una victoria asegurada.

-Bueno, no es que me afecte.

-¿Hicieron un trato o algo asi? – pregunto Tebas.

-Si ella me traía al master de Saber la dejaría hacer lo que quisiese con las esencias.

-Pero hasta ahora no lo a cumplido ¿verdad? – Cadmio hablaba con burla, quería que tuviese otra pequeña reacción de ira momentánea.

Ella se volteo y empezó a reir a todo pulmón.

\- ¿No ha cumplido?, ¡Mas bien yo soy la sorprendida! – se volvió – el ritmo con el que se acerca a cumplirlo es sorprendente…

Entrecerrando los ojos volvió a su voz cavernosa de siempre.

-… lo mejor de todo es que ella ni lo sabe.

En ese momento miro a Tebas y pregunto:

-¿Ya estamos completos?.

-Gigas al parecer no vendrá – Tebas hablo calmadamente – ya lo conoce. Pero a llegado el que usted tanto esperaba.

-¡¿Y que demonios hace que no pasa?! – pregunto algo molesta.

-Tiene un pequeño problemita afuera… - respondió el de la capucha.

* * *

Fuera y cerca del templo se veían claramente un par de coches de policía, junto a un auto del año todo de negro que estaba en ese momento sin personas.

El conductor era interrogado en el coche de uno de ellos.

-Debe pagar su multa, estaba en exceso de velocidad.

-Ya estamos en toque de queda, ¿lo podemos matar sabe?.

-Debera acompañarnos para que firme una justificación del porque estuvo a esta hora, su declaración resolverá dudas.

-¡Ah vamos vamos! – el intervenido respondio- realmente estoy apurado chicos, ¿que tal si hablo con el señor soborno a ver en que me ayuda?.

Diciendo eso saco un pequeño fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y se los mostro.

Pero todos lo rechazaron, de un golpe lo tiraron al suelo, la frente del tipo comenzó a sangrar un poco, luego lo empezaron a apalear…

-¡El soborno es un delito, ira a prisión sin reparos, maldito perro!.

Cuando terminaron lo levantaron y empezaron a llevarlo nuevamente al coche policial.

De pronto el empezó a hablar:

-¿Sobornar?,¿Delito? – sonreía con la cabeza agachada mientras lo llevaban.

De pronto exclamo:

-¡Yo les voy a enseñar lo que es un delito!.

Uno de los policías lo miro con desinterés, de allí vio su brazo….

Y ya no estaba.

Salto hacia atrás con un grito de terror. Aquel tipo se zafo de ambos contándole los brazos. Su golpe fue limpio y ni siquiera los toco.

-¡Siento que no puedan ver mis hilos, hijos de puta! – exclamó riendo.

Alzando el dedo índice levanto del suelo una gran piedra, al parecer amarrada a uno de sus hilos.

La alzo al aire y luego con un golpe la dividió en múltiples pedazos que cayeron sobre los desafortunados policías que se pusieron a cubierto. Uno de ellos le dio certeramente en la cabeza a uno de los agentes, que cayo al suelo haciendo espasmos post-morden, le había dado justamente en el cerebro.

-¡Disparen maldita sea! – grito uno.

Empezaron a disparar, cientos de balas se dirigían hacia el.

Pero lejos de preocuparse, basto una simple movida, alzó la mano y la bajó con fuerza.

Todas las balas se partieron a la mitad y fueron a parar a todas direcciones.

-¡Buena jugada amigos! – dijo sonriendo.

A continuación dirigió su mano contra uno de ellos.

Aquel se quedo estático, como muerto.

Le había logrado sujetar desde el cuello. El extraño lo miraba con una expresión de asco.

-¡Tu cara es horrible tío, pero no te preocupes que yo te la arreglo!.

Con la otra mano bajo su hilo "invisible", el cuerpo cayo rápidamente al suelo de cara y con una fuerza tremenda.

El suelo se rompió, y ¡como no!, la cabeza también.

Uno de ellos saco su arma y le apunto.

Pero la reacción del enemigo fue mas rápida. Con un sonido como de un cuchillo que corta cercenó la pistola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y de paso también su cabeza.

-¡Hey tu! – grito uno de ellos – llama a la central, ¡y que nos desplieguen un Deimos, rápido!.

-¡Eso intento! – exclamo nervioso el otro - ¡pero esta mierda no funciona!

Aquel tipo ya estaba causando un montón de problemas a los agentes de la ley, cada movimiento era una muerte segura.

¡Realmente no podían ver aquellos ataques!.

El extraño de pronto realizo un ataque directo a uno de los autos policiales, y con un ademan lo aventó hacia unos arboles, aplastando a un par de ellos.

-¡Es magia negra!, ¡maldita sea! – grito uno mientras corría.

Emprendieron la huida, no se podía con ese monstruo.

-Ja, ¡idiotas! – gritaba el tipo.

Junto ambas manos y luego dibujando un pequeño cuadrado soplo a través de el.

Fue cuando las victimas lo vieron:

Era una red de pescador que se acercaba con velocidad. Imposible de esquivar.

¡Era totalmente imposible de evadir!.

Solo quedaba esperar a recibir la muerte de la manera menos dolorosa posible.

La malla paso por ellos limpiamente, dejando tras si carne picada humana.

Un auto policial logro escapar. Pero mas de quince victimas yacían en el piso, irreconocibles.

Otro de los autos policiales empezaba a marcharse.

Pero el no iba a dejar que eso suceda.

-Tu si que no te me escapas – sonrió.

Los hilos "invisibles" ahora si se podían ver.

Com ambas manos, hizo un movimiento de tenazas, atrapando con uno de sus hilos la parte trasera del automóvil.

El auto intentaba soltarse pero al parecer los hilos estaban hechos de acero.

Usando el dedo meñique hizo pasar rápidamente un hilo por la mitad del automóvil, solo basto un segundo para ello.

¡Partio en la mitad al vehiculo y sus pasajeros sin esfuerzo!.

El tipo siempre sonriendo se acerco al lugar esparcido de carne y les escupió.

Y para rematar, les orino encima."Como lo hacen los perros" – pensó.

-Tontos imbéciles, ¿Cómo se atreven a desafiarme? – observaba los cuerpos como si fuesen simples desperdicios callejeros.

Caminando tranquilamente llego hasta su destino, el pentagrama estaba bien dibujado, no se podia equivocar.

Toco la puerta, un par de ojos se vieron por la cerradura.

Pero no tuvo que decir ni hacer nada, rápidamente la puerta se abrió.

-¡Bienvenido hermano!, lo estaban esperando con ansias.

-¿A que si? – el sujeto no reia en lo absoluto – bueno pues si tanto deseaban ver a su "papi", que no se desesperen que ya llegó.

* * *

-Al parecer el percance fue resuelto – Tebas informó.

-¿Ya esta aquí? – la extraña chica estaba impaciente.

Tebas señalo hacia un rincón oscuro desde donde una sombra se aproximaba.

Cadmio escupió mostrando su molestia.

La extraña sonrió y abrió los brazos, al parecer le caía muy bien.

Tebas le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

El resto de gente se levanto al unisono, preparados para el saludo.

-¡Eliphas, la disformidad desde sus abismos te saluda y honra!.

Esto lo repitieron tres veces.

Al culminar la chica exclamó con visible emoción:

-¡El!, hasta que por fin apareces.

Eliphas solo levanto ambas manos y con gran euforia gritó:

-¡Parallel Curse esta aquí, ya no teman chicas!.

Abrazo a la chica efusivamente.

Sin observar a Cadmio, se rasco la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Alguien puede limpiar todo el desastre que hice afuera?

* * *

De vuelta al día cinco de la guerra del grial...

Leo miro sorpresivamente hacia unos matorrales…

-Es hora, Lily esperame aquí.

Lily asintió pues no sentía ninguna presencia enemiga. Su master debería estar bien.

Entro en su estado etéreo, mientras Leo se dirigía hacia allí, tras ellos alguien lo esperaba.

-Llegas algo tarde – Leo miró al desconocido un poco molesto.

Rápidamente alzo su mano y un pequeño circulo rojo empezó a crecer.

-¡Espera! – le interrumpió– no me lo entregues aun, te tengo noticias.

-¿Qué pasa? – Leo lo miro algo desconcertado - ¡Necesito quitarme de encima esto, es muy peligroso que lo tenga aquí!.

El otro no respondió, pero claramente no lo iba a recibir.

-¡Me lo pueden robar!, ¿entiendes? – Leo exclamaba como si fuera algo muy importante.

-Vas a tener que guardarlo un poco mas de tiempo – le contesto – tengo una mala noticia y una buena para ti… y un consejo.

-¿Mas problemas? – Leo al parecer ya no deseaba mas inconvenientes que de momento ya tenia.

-Bueno para ti en realidad… no se si llamarlo a la primera una mala noticia…

El hombre extraño al parecer se quedo pensando en si decirlo o no.

-Bueno, si vas a hablar, hazlo que el tiempo no me sobra – Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Tu verdugo ha llegado – lo dijo a secas. Esperó a ver su reacción.

Leo se quedo helado unos instantes, todavía estaba procesando aquellas palabras en su mente. "Verdugo, verdugo, verdugo…. Verdugo….".

"Tu verdugo ha llegado".

Leo agacho la cabeza un poco, tomo aire y lo exhalo con calma.

-¿Dónde esta?.

-No te lo puedo decir Leo, se lo que harás si lo llegas a saber.

Leo sonrió.

-Me lo suponía… pero aun así gracias por el dato.

-¿Ya te puedes autocontrolar sin problemas?.

Leo lo observo frente a frente, respondió al fin:

-Lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no?. Dime cual es la buena.

Pero no lo estaba, en realidad se estaba guardando una gran cantidad de malos recuerdos, sobre aquel "verdugo".

El hombre al parecer habia dejado de estar en tensión y hablo calmadamente.

-Ella vendrá.

Leo dio un paso atrás, visiblemente sorprendido.

Pero a la vez emocionado. Su sonrisa era esta vez la mas grande que había hecho durante todo este tiempo. Por un momento se olvido de la mala noticia.

Incluso de la guerra del grial.

-¡¿Va a venir?!- Leo cogió la ropa del desconocido, en realidad era un terno todo de blanco con corbata negra…

-Si… vendrá. Pero…

El se zafo de Leo.

-… Aquí mi consejo. Debes acelerar el paso Leo, encuentra la piedra antes que el resto, y luego márchate de una vez, esto se va a poner mas difícil, si tienes amigos, mejor aléjalos de ti, sabes los riesgos. No vaya a ser que cuando ella llegue te encuentre... cadáver.

Leo no dijo nada.

-Creo que mi personalidad hace que se alejen sin esfuerzo.

-Oh, bueno, tu forma de ser es demasiado fría a veces. Si eso te ayuda pues, bien por ti.

-Creo que voy por buen camino.

-No debes perder mas tiempo Leo, apresúrate y encuentra eso.

-¡Que voy por buen camino, maldita sea! – grito Leo

Aquel hombre retrocedió algo alarmado. Su cambio de actitud fue espontáneo y lo cogió por sorpresa.

-Ok, vale…. Me marcho.

-¿No te llevaras esto? - Leo seguía esperando.

-No, tengo un problema y no podre de momento - le respondió con algo de temor - solo espera un poco.

Como si fuera un servant se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Leo se quedo unos instantes parado, como si fuese una estatua. Estaba procesando ambas cosas que le había dicho aquel "mensajero".

El odio y felicidad se juntaron por ambas noticias, y por un momento no sabia cual se superponía a cual. Ambos sentimientos estaban parejos, y fue por eso que se quedo así un tiempo.

Reacciono al fin y decidió encontrarse nuevamente con su servant. Lógicamente hablar eso con ella era totalmente inviable. Aun le faltaba, así que lo mejor era no decirle nada, ella lo entendería.

Siempre lo hacia. Se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde estaba ella.

-Lily nos vamos…

Espero un momento esperando que ella vuelva a aparecer.

Pero no lo hacia.

-Lily, ¿estas ahí? – Leo volvió a preguntar.

Ni una respuesta.

Leo se preocupo. "Tal vez volvió a casa…". Ella no bromeaba ni le jugaba malas pasadas, siempre fue alguien muy sincera, y el responder a su llamado era típico de ella.

Leo corrió rápidamente a casa, no estaba muy lejos y a la velocidad en que iba no duraría el recorrido mas de ocho o diez minutos.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, exhausto.

Rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto. En la puerta de entrada vio claramente una nota.

"Salimos, no nos esperes. Cassidy".

Poco le importo, entro a la habitación buscándola.

Pero no aparecía.

-¡Lily! – grito Leo esperando su respuesta.

Pero nada.

Ya había buscado por casi todo el rincón de la casa y no estaba. De pronto se acordó que faltaba un sitio aun sin revisar.

¡El lugar sagrado de Shiro, donde estaba la estatua de Saber!.

Salió "volando" a ese lugar, "debe estar allí, ¡tiene que estar allí!" – pensaba preocupado.

Al entrar vio a alguien, pero definitivamente no era Lily.

Se parecía a Cassidy, aunque mas alta, con una pequeña vela al lado, estaba arrodillada en medio de todas aquellas reliquias.

Aquella chica giro lentamente su cabeza, sus cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos escarlata se vieron claramente, tenia un rostro algo desencajado. Frunció el ceño.

-Lamentaras haber profanado este lugar sagrado… intruso – empezó a levantarse lentamente.

Fue el único movimiento lento que hizo ella.

Al siguiente segundo estaba frente a el, su mano abierta apuntaba a su rostro, Leo intento saltar hacia hacia atrás.

Pero no pudo. Una energía lo cubrió totalmente y estalló, Leo dio varias vueltas hasta estrellarse cerca del muro próximo de la casa de Shirou.

Un poco de humo cubría su rostro, ella estaba de pie era un poco mas alta que el, su chaqueta morada y falda blanca le sonaba muy familiar.

Ella sin inmutarse invoco con la otra mano.

"Silent Sphere!".

Una pequeña esfera naranja y transparente cubrió la gran zona de batalla. Al parecer ella deseaba que nadie escuchase su enfrentamiento.

Leo salio de la humareda, había perdido algo de su piel de la mejilla derecha y su ojo derecho al parecer resbalaba de sus pestañas chamuscadas pues toda esa área la había perdido.

Pero se estaba regenerando…

-No preguntare quien eres, pero esto no es tuyo – Leo trono ambas manos y se lanzó contra ella.

Descargo un par de golpes, ella lo esquivo fácilmente. Con el dedo índice genero una pequeña "daga" negra y realizo un tajo, llegándole a cortar parte de su polo y chaqueta desde su abdomen un poco mas arriba.

Con una patada, ella lo volvió a hacer retroceder. Sin dejarle un respiro, ella puso su mano al suelo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Terrestium Catastrophe!

Esta vez Leo sintió la semejante sacudida de la tierra, todo tembló muy fuerte, ¡mucho mas que cuando Cassidy hizo el mismo hechizo!

Leo intento mantenerse, apoyado en el muro dañado por el mismo al caer.

Mientras ella seguía controlando el terremoto, con su mano libre generaba una pequeña esfera negra.

Leo en ese momento tomo algo de impulso y salto, quería llegar a ella sin tocar el suelo.

Estaba a unos cuantos segundos de ella, preparaba su puño, listo para golpearla.

Pero ella sonreía aun en esa posición, en un instante la esfera pequeña se volvió inmensa, con suma rapidez se la lanzo a Leo, su forma de lanzarlo fue como cuando se hace un lanzamiento de béisbol.

Leo puso sus manos sobre la esfera para detenerlo, pero la fuerza era tal que lo empujo sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Incluso su rostro se deformo cuando la esfera lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, y una vez mas tuvo un encuentro con el muro…

…de la peor manera posible, la esfera en vez de estallar se contrajo, pero su sonido fue como de una explosión increíble.

Y finalmente estalló.

El muro llegó a ser traspasado y Leo se encontraba ahora pegado a la barrera que la extraña había creado.

Había perdido su chaqueta y polo, prácticamente ya no existían, solo le quedaba su pantalón jean y el crucifico que misteriosamente no recibió daño alguno.

Pero el estaba en un total estado lamentable.

Sus cicatrices se habían abierto, su boca había sufrido un desgarro y se veían parte de sus molares izquierdos, sangraba por la nariz, un desastre en pocas palabras.

Pero seguía de pie.

Respiraba como un animal, parecía que bufaba. Pero no era de odio.

Era de emoción.

Leo volvió a lanzarse contra ella, empezaba nuevamente a regenerarse. Adopto una postura de boxeo y descargo dos potentes golpes.

Ella recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, escupió saliva a su vez que trastabillaba. No contento con eso Leo hizo girar su puño noventa grados.

¡Sentía como si todos sus órganos internos girasen al son del puño de su contrincante!. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo, junto dos pequeñas esferas negras.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. – grito ella

-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! – bufo Leo a su vez que hacia mas presión en el pecho y empezaba a curarse del todo.

Con gran fuerza ella clavó sus esferas en el vientre de Leo, se oyó un fuerte sonido eléctrico y un estallido, Leo escupió sangre y nuevamente fue lanzado sin piedad al montón de escombros que ya quedaban de una parte del muro.

Ella seguía de pie, se llevo una mano al estomago y se limpio los labios, manchados de sangre.

Pero esto aun no había acabado.

¡Leo salio de los escombros nuevamente!, ahora hizo tronar su cabeza al ladearla un poco hacia la izquierda, demostrando que aun podía dar mas!

"Este tipo no es normal" – pensaba la extraña.

Leo volvió a saltar, esta vez aun mas rápido que antes.

Ella grito: "¡Korax Armor!", y automáticamente un aura negruzca rodeo todo su cuerpo.

Leo realizo una finta y golpeo rápidamente el cuerpo de su enemiga. Su velocidad era impresionante, japs, uppercuts y muchos golpes al hígado y estomago.

A Leo no le importaba el genero, era un enemigo y nada mas.

Lo raro es que ella no sentía ninguno de sus golpes. Aunque eso a el no le importo.

De momento...

De pronto ella cogió a Leo por ambos brazos y descargo el escudo negro que traía sobre el. Leo volvió a intentar golpearla antes de que aquella magia extraña le diese.

Pero ella activo un escudo de protección dorado. Y rechazo el golpe con facilidad. !Ya no iba a permitir que lo tocase nuevamente!.

"Este golpe ya no te lo doy gratis" – pensaba.

Aquella magia negra choco contra Leo. Este solo se quedo parado un momento y luego sin ninguna razón se desvaneció junto a ella.

-¡Ahora muere! – grito ella, Leo prácticamente estaba sin fuerzas, la extraña magia había acabado por "destrozarlo" literalmente, era como si hubiese recibido una gran cantidad de golpes.

En realidad eran todos sus propios golpes para ser mas exactos.

Ella vio como fácilmente dejaba a descubierto su espalda. Con su mano izquierda y volviéndola una garra apunto hacia una de las zonas débiles del ser humano.

Su columna.

La mano estaba lista solo era cuestión de hacerla bajar.

Fue cuando empezó a ver todo borroso. Sus ojos empezaban a fallar, se tambaleaba… como borracha.

"¿Qué es …. Esto?" – su nerviosismo tomo el mando, "¿!Que es lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo!?".

Leo aprovecho esto, ahora ella sabría de lo que era capaz. ¡Claro que lo iba a saber!.

Y para ello, ¡Que mejor forma que eliminar su escudo de protección que portaba!.

El escudo no era muy grande… así que Leo no tuvo problemas en coger ambos extremos de este…

…y apretarlos con brutalidad.

En su fuero interno Leo intentaba "destrozar" su barrera, presionando ambos extremos con mucha fuerza. Su rival no lo podía creer.

¡Su barrera estaba siendo destrozada y no había nada que pudiese hacer pues estaba teniendo problemas en su equilibrio!.

"Increíble" – pensaba con una mezcla de emoción y preocupación-"por Dios que es increíble".

Un sonido como de un vidrio al romperse significo el fin de la barrera que portaba ella y el comienzo del "jaque mate" de Leo.

Pues pisando fuertemente el suelo la cogió por ambos brazos y con ímpetu le hizo un tacle rápido y mortal, como el judo, lanzandola por encima de su espalda hacia el muro que nuevamente era dañado.

Ella se estrello contra el muro, sin embargo había logrado activar nuevamente el escudo de protección. Aunque el daño no fue poco.

Le sangraba la frente, el hilo de sangre se derramaba por uno de sus ojos, estaba exhausta y no podía levantarse muy bien.

Nuevamente Leo hizo su aparición con un golpe directo al estomago de ella. El escudo la protegió.

Pero la fuerza con que se dirigía era impresionante... que incluso el mismo escudo se empezó a deformar. !Se iba a romper!.

"!Mierda!... solo un poco mas... !Resiste un poco mas!" - en su mente se temía lo peor.

Pero al final no pudo, Leo ya no tenia fuerzas... y ella tampoco.

Ambos cayeron al suelo victimas del cansancio y el dolor.

-Resonance … punch… -dijo Leo casi como susurrando – si te doy con esto te marearas hasta que caigas al suelo.

Ella no respondió,levantándose nuevamente, solo se acerco y preparo una nueva esfera negra.

-No me importa que cosa uses – dijo sin el menor reparo, se notaba que aun podía pelear. Aunque todavía respiraba con dificultad.

Pero a Leo no le importaba.

-Me cogiste desprevenido – se tiro al suelo con ambos brazos abiertos y demostrando su rendición – haz lo que mejor te parezca.

Aunque en realidad era una rendición falsa.

Ella alzo la esfera que volvió a agrandarse. Pero antes de que pudiera descargarla una voz la hizo "despertar".

-Madre… ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde había llegado la voz.

Cassidy estaba frente a la puerta, junto a Lancer, con un cara de asombro y miedo al ver tal escena.

* * *

**Y bien amigos este fue el cap. !Rayos hasta que por fin tengo el enganche(aunque muy débil aun) del capitulo introductorio! Yeahhhhhhhhh!.**

**En serio estuve esperando por esto, para los que se saltearon ahora si pueden ir y leerlo tal vez lo entiendan un poquito mas. Lógico que mas adelante ya se explica con detalle.**

**Si preguntan que quien es el embaucador, lamento decirles que no lo sabrán de momento, pero mas adelante... una pista.**

**Y bueno creo que ya saben quien es con quien lucho Leo, ¿verdad?. Jeje esperen mi siguiente cap.**

**Nota: el segundo ost es cortito para la pelea pero me encanto pues se denota algo de psicosis y desesperación, creo que caía perfecto :D...**


	29. Capitulo 29: CAMLANN(Parte 1)

**¡Hola de nuevo amigos, y una vez mas con un nuevo cap¡**

**Creo que el siguiente va salir bastante rapido ya que tengo al idea en la cabeza y no la puedo soltar.**

**Y trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo y cuando pienso que ya estoy terminando me llega... mas trabajo.**

**Pero bueno a mal tiempo buena cara. Me encuentro ahora un poco mas relajado, pero vuelta les digo, este fic debo terminarlo a no ser que muera antes XD.**

**Tambien deben saber que cuando publico algo generalmente lo cambio en el transcurso de la semana asi que posiblemente la proxima vez que lo lean sea diferente.**

**Pues nada, sigan disfrutando, !he visto que este ultimo cap tuve un poquitin de mas lecturas y eso me anima!, espero pues seguir estando a la altura en esta historia que si da para mucho a mi parecer. Y espero tambien continuar con otros fics diferentes a este, pero logicamente con la seriedad y cosas que describo. (En serio muy pocas veces me veran escribiendo lemon sin justificar, yaoi, yuri, cosas recontra moe, narraciones comicas y demas cosas salvo la situacion lo amerite, pues me tomo muy en serio los sucesos y hechos, mi punto de vista logica trata siempre de imponerse a lo que escribo, esa es la razon).**

**:D en especial el moe (rayos una niña siendo una magical girl XD, es que no puedo creerlo en serio amigos, una maga debe ser alguien realmente echa y derecha, sin mucha pose absurda para atacar ni nada de eso, en un combate real eso no existe :D).**

**Pero basta ya de monologos personales, aqui les muestro un cap que creo yo es bastante bueno, estara dividido en dos partes(o quizas tres) y tambien(logicamente) es un eslabon importante aunque no lo parezca en mi fic, pueden ir apuntando aquellos hechos e ir armando su propia logica. Pues "arigato gozaimasu" y que lo disfruten:**

**Ah y respecto a los OST me preguntaba si podia ponerlos entre el texto(no creo realmente que cause mucha intromisión) asi no tendrian que ir al parrafo a buscarlos(si es que eres un amante del ost y los buscas) hare eso ahora y evaluare si lo sigo haciendo o simplemente vuelvo a lo de antes(opiniones valen,si estan en contra avisenme y lo vuelvo a como estaba antes :)).  
**

**CAPITULO XXIX CAMLANN(Parte I)  
**

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde habia llegado la voz.

Cassidy estaba frente a la puerta, junto a Lancer, con un cara de asombro y miedo al ver tal escena.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Cassidy – aquella mujer claramente estaba incomoda.

Volvio a mirar a Leo y él ya estaba de pie…

Aunque tambaleándose como un borracho.

Se sacudió la cabeza y se la golpeó levemente. Al final como despertando de un sueño le dijo a Cassidy:

-¿Has visto a Lily?.

Habia hecho caso omiso a este último acontecimiento.

Cassidy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Realmente a él no le interesaban esas cosas, le preocupaba mas su servant.

-Esta atrás – señalo con el dedo, mientras Lancer se hacía a un lado.

Lily apareció, pero se le notaba algo extraña, como triste o avergonzada, su cabello estaba suelto, sus mejillas encendidas.

Creo que lo mas correcto era decir avergonzada.

-¿Lily donde has estado? – Leo camino hacia ella - ¡me has preocupado!.

-¿Preo… cupado? - Cassidy se quedó con la boca abierta. Primera vez que le oía decir algo asi.

Pero ella no respondio, parecía no estar en si misma ese momento, ni siquiera se sorprendio al ver a la desconocida que tambien la miraba con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Saber? – pregunto esta, sus ojos brillaban.

Lily la miró por algunos momentos, luego sin mirar a nadie dijo:

-Si me disculpan…

Apresuradamente entró a la casa.

Todo el mundo la observo, excepto Lancer que mas parecia preocupado en otros asuntos.

-¿Madre que haces aquí?.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le increpó ella – este sitio es sagrado.

Volviendose bruscamente a Leo, hablo con clara molestia:

-¿Y a ti no te conozco, como es que estas aquí…?

Leo se puso de pie, y giro lentamente su brazo derecho que lo tenia completamente entumecido:

-¿Y por que debería responderle…? – empezó Leo.

Pero Cassidy lo calló poniéndole rápidamente la mano en la boca.

-El es un amigo que traje hace poco….

"¿Amigo…?,¿Me trajeron aquí…?"

-… este… lo que pasa es que es pobre y…

"¿Soy… pobre?" – Leo se miró, ahora sin polo, tal vez tenia razón en algo.

-… lo echaron de su casa.

"¿Me echaron de mi casa…?".

Leo fruncio el ceño y sin mayor problema saco la mano de Cassidy.

-Soy un master y ella es mi colega, esta es mi casa, tengo un total derecho sobre ella - dijo avezadamente.

Cassidy abrio los ojos como queriendo decir, "!Que hablas idiota, cállate…!"

La mujer de enfrente entrecerró los ojos:

-Realmente me esperaba algo asi, mi hija siempre intenta mentir pero nunca le sale…

Cassidy enrojeció de vergüenza mientras Leo le lanzaba una mirada sutil.

-¡Pero eso no implica que esta sea tu propiedad…, esto le pertenece a mi hermano …!.

-¿Acaso será Shirou?.

Ella se sorprendio:

-¿Lo conoces?.

-Hace algunos días atrás charle con el…

-¡Pero el ya estaba muerto…! – exclamó.

-Lo se… Illa. Estuve hablando con el fantasma.

Ella se quedo unos segundos pensativa… luego con un suspiro acabo por apoyarse cerca de la puerta, tal vez si era posible eso.

-¿Te hablo de mi? - le pregunto

-Si, un poco - Leo se sorprendio un poco, estaba viendo a la hermana de Shirou, ni mas, ni menos.

Volvio a suspirar, al parecer era cierto.

-Illasvyle von Einzbern, esa soy yo.

-Leo.

-¿Sin apellido?.

-Sin apellido.

-Vaya extraña cosa tuya – Illa habia tocado su frente y detenido el sangrado, magia sencilla pero efectiva.

Cassidy miro a ambos, Leo siendo un idiota, ¡habia podido sostener una charla de igual a igual con su madre!, no lo podia creer.

-Siento lo que te hice – su rostro no lo demostraba nada – pero este sitio al ser sagrado, debe ser custodiado incluso con mi vida…

Leo no respondio, pero haciendo un ademan los invito a pasar, cerca del tendero habia un polo de repuesto, azul del todo, no era de su agrado pero era mejor que nada asi que se lo puso:

Ya adentro se sorprendio al ver que Lily no estaba allí y que la comida estaba servida.

-No fui yo por si las dudas – Cassidy miro a otro lado.

Si no fue Cassidy, lo mas probable era que fuese… ¿Lily?.

-Yo prepare la comida… - dijo Illa – pero no la servi, debio haberlo hecho tu servant.

-¿Tanta? – pregunto Leo incrédulo.

-En realidad pensaba quedarme toda una semana, pero viendo esto…

Miro a Cassidy con cierto desenfado.

Luego a Lancer.

-Lancer, te felicito, de momento ella esta completa.

Lancer se sobresalto levemente, luego se llevo la mano a la espalda y hablo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Gracias… hice lo mejor que… pude.

-Que bueno que no ande en problemas, tranquilita te vez mas bonita – miro a su hija alegremente.

Leo la miro con una sonrisa que demostraba que recordaba algo.

Cassidy lo miro con cólera porque ya sabia a que se referia. "Y tu, no eres bonita ni calladita".

-Me encantaría saber – dijo mientras tomaba algo de sopa – como fue que Shirou te otorgo esto.

-Primero que todo – Leo cogio algo de arroz – si el lugar es tan sagrado como dice, ¿Por qué no esta aquí todos los días?.

Cassidy volvió a mirarlo con enfado. "Leo… ya empezamos con el pie izquierdo…".

Illa lo miro por algunos momentos, parpadeando varias veces.

Luego se echo a reir, finalmente dijo:

-¡Que caballero!, las mujeres son primero.

Leo, lejos de reírse dijo muy serio:

-Usted estaba en falta, ataco a alguien que no sabia realmente si era enemigo o aliado, incluso pudo haber sido un simple transeúnte que entro por error…

Ella dejo de reir.

-… usted me responde primero – su tono de voz era desafiante.

Illa se dio cuenta entonces que el chico que tenia enfrente no era alguien con el cual se bromea asi por asi.

Cassidy exclamó:

-¡Leo asi no se piden las cosas!.

Illa siguió tomando su sopa:

-Los chicos de hoy en día… los chicos de hoy en día….

Miro a Cassidy y sacudió la cabeza. Luego dijo:

-Leo, aun si fuera algun distraído, entrar aquí significa la muerte, puse un hechizo muy fuerte atrás, donde estaban las reliquias…

-Yo estuve allí, y no me paso nada – dijo Leo.

-Veo que no eres un mago total Leo, estuve algo sorprendida por eso hasta que me hablaste del fantasma de mi hermano. Entonces le vi un sentido…

De allí sonrio un poco:

-Si mi hermano te permitio quedarte aquí no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Leo asintió, Cassidy se relajo, al parecer no irían a pelear.

-Pero eso me lleva a una segunda pregunta. ¿Cómo pudiste invocar a Saber?.

-Eso fue un regalo del mismo Shirou – contesto al instante.

-Es muy parecida al servant de Shirou, pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

Se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

-¿Sabes su nombre real?.

-No lo se, pero yo la llamo Lily.

Cassidy miro a Illa esperando ver su reacción.

-¿Lily?, ese es un nombre muy mono – Illa empezó a reir.

-Supongo que si, pero ella lo acepto asi que…

Illa seguía riendo, aunque su forma de reir no hacia enojar a nadie.

-Definitivamente no es el servant de Shirou, ella tiene su propio nombre.

-Según me dijo – Leo habia casi terminado de comer – que ella no recordaba su nombre,ni lo que hacia en vida.

Illa dejo de reir, volvió a quedarse pensativa.

-El nombre real del servant de mi hermano era Arturia.

-Shirou me conto algo de eso, y con lo que sé creo tener conocimiento de su historia.

-Lo mas probable – Cassidy interrumpio – es que hayas creido que era hombre ¿verdad?.

-No lo niego – Leo la miro – pero tampoco es muy grave eso.

-¿Te hablo de la excalibur tambien?.

-Fue de lo primero que me comento – Leo miro a Illa – y pensé que bromeaba…

-Mi hermano nunca bromeaba en cosas serias… - Illa lo defendió.

-Entiendo – Leo parecía aburrirse.

Cassidy miro a Lancer, el cual empezó a bostezar…

-Creo que estoy demás, ire a ver que hay afuera. Si veo a Saber le dire que tambien vigile.

Illa se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Ah! Que aburrida que estoy, realmente nunca esperé hija verte aquí.

Cassidy la miro con sorna.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-Si, tienes razón – Leo bostezo – me estoy aburriendo, creo que ire a ver a Lily.

-¿Por qué no cuentas algo de Arturia?.

Illa se quedo pensativa.

-No lo creo, al parecer este chico de aquí es un sabelotodo. – Illa le sonrio con sarcasmo.

-No soy un sabelotodo, pero si conozco muchas cosas de artur… Arturia.

-¿Incluso sobre la batalla de Camlann? – Illa se inclino brevemente hacia el.

-Tambien se lo que paso allí – Leo empezó a levantarse.

-¿En detalles? – Illa volvio a sonreir.

Leo que ya casi estaba de pie, se volvió a sentar.

-¿Qué clase de detalles?.

-¡Vaya, hasta que pude coger tu atención! – exclamo Illa.

-El siempre es asi mama – Cassidy se cruzó de brazos – se cree el mejor pero luego…

-¡Hey que no me creo el mejor! – esta vez Leo la miro enojado.

Illa empezó a reir.

-¡Lo has descontrolado! – seguía riendo.

-¡Nada de eso! – Leo exclamo - ¡Ah rayos , venga!, ¿Me va a contar si o no?.

Cassidy le devolvió una fría mirada.

-Maleducado. ¿No tuvistes padres que te enseñaran lo que realmente es comportarte?.

Leo no respondio a esa pregunta, pero se sereno un poco.

-¡Oye te estoy…! – empezó Cassidy.

Pero Illa levanto una mano, señal de que no debía seguir.

-Empecemos pues… advierto que no soy muy buena contando cosas,pero si deseas saber algo mas de ella pues entonces.

-Adelante.

-Pero antes que nada, ¿Qué tanto sabes de ello?.

-Hasta la batalla de Camlann, supe que fue la ultima batalla de Arturo, una batalla sangrienta con uno de sus enemigos mas inesperados…

Cassidy le completo:

-...Mordred.

-Si era el…

-Ella diras – Illa empezó a jugar con una pequeña llama mágica de color verde.

-¿Tambien era mujer? – las pupilas de Leo se dilataron de sorpresa.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, pero ambas esbozaban una sonrisa de complicidad. Como si pensaran "Este idiota no sabe nada…"

-Ok veamos, yo se que allí murió Arturo – Leo ya se había dado cuenta de aquellos gestitos – y bueno que la batalla fue muy sangrienta y ...

No respondio mas, tampoco su nivel de conocimiento llegaba a tanto.

-Viendo entonces – Illa miro a Leo casi con pena – de lo poco que sabes de esto, voy a tener que contarte en detalle…

Segun sea la historia que contara Illa, Leo la evaluaria si era realmente digno de escuchar o... se quedaria dormido.

Y he aquí el "pequeño" fragmento narrado por Illa a Leo.

* * *

**(OST : Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Sis Puella Magica)**

Cerca de Somerset, se hallaba la gran fortaleza de la colina Cadbury, de un aspecto atemorizante y que representaba claramente una gran fuerza militar, se mostraba impresionante e intacto, como si nunca se hubiese tenido batallas en ese lugar. Ese era en realidad un lugar sagrado e intocable.

Porque allí residia Arturia Pendragon, rey de los Caballeros y ejemplo a seguir de una gran Lider, gobernando sobre Camelot por mas de veinte años y trayendo prosperidad y paz mientras ella estuvo allí. No era conocido como humana puesto que ese titulo le quedaba muy pequeño para ella.

Era conocida como un angel, un enviado del señor, alguien divino e intocable.

Aquella fortaleza representaba su poder y capacidad, su temple y valentía, en resumen, ella misma.

A espaldas de ella una gran catarata caia y se perdia cerca de allí, era el rio Cam. No era muy profundo pero daba un aspecto increible al ambiente que ya se veía allí.

Pastos verdes, grandes arboles, piedras solidas y un cielo despejado hacían ver a aquel lugar como un lugar mágico, que solo podría estar en nuestros sueños. La fantasia medieval era real.

Demasiado hermoso de ver. Demasiado bello de contemplar.

Pero en ese momento, tambien demasiado triste y solitario, como un mal augurio.

Camlann, que asi se llamaba el lugar, pronto se teñiría de sangre, de lagrimas y gritos de guerra, de acciones increíbles, donde dos grandes facciones divididas se enfrentarían a muerte por permanecer al poder, una predestinada a ello.

La otra por traición.

En la gran fortaleza se podían ver caballeros caminando alrededor y sobre sus grandes torres, eran muchos, cientos de ellos, se preparaban para el choque inminente, la gran puerta del castillo aun se hallaba cerrada pero no iba a faltar mucho para que se abriese.

Dentro de el, catapultas, grandes arcos de madera que permitían lanzar multiples flechas a la vez empezaban a ocupar sus posiciones, todos los pobladores de ese entonces estaban seguros debido a que el pueblo real estaba tras la el rio Cam, aunque no muy lejos de allí. Y los que vivian dentro del fuerte habían sido evacuados.

Un grupo de soldados conversaban entre si, estaban en la primera planta, al parecer consultaban con alguien mas.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía estar bastante relajada y contestaba rápidamente, no sobresalia al parecer en estatura pero si en sus dotes de mando.

Portaba una armadura blanca como la nieve y con algunos tintes rojos, sostenia en su brazo un gran yelmo metalico igual de blanco y con cuernos similares a un capricornio. Con su izquierda una espada blanca refulgía con fuerza, tambien era ligeramente mas grande que las espadas normales.

Era Mordred. La hija de Arturia, heredera futura al trono de ella y... traidora.

-¿Y bien, como vamos con la caballeria? – la forma de preguntar era bastante despreocupada y al parecer con mucha confianza.

Al hablar se le notaba un pequeño colmillo en su lado izquierdo.

-Estamos casi listos, pero… mi lady, ¿Crees que estaremos lo suficientemen…?

-¡Claro que si! – le dio una fuerte palmada al pobre hombre que casi lo lleva al piso – mira que somos mayores en número tenemos reservas, hombres, esta fortaleza.

-Mas el factor trampa… - añadió otro

-Exacto – le señalo con el dedo y le quiño el ojo – el factor trampa.

Se quedo pensativa algunos instantes.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿tenemos el impalador listo?.

-Desde ayer mi rey, aunque hemos tenido que verificar bien si el terreno soportara mas de mil soldados a la vez.

-¡Excelente noticia! – y levanto su brazo para asestarle otra palmada.

El hombre cerro los ojos, mientras que el de su izquierda se tapaba la boca ahogando la risa.

Pero Mordred, viéndolo cambio de objetivo.

Y lo recibio el otro. Como no se lo esperaba, cayo al piso, desmayado.

-¡Riete amigo! – Mordred sonrio – este será un gran dia hoy.

-El dia donde ganara la corona y será el nuevo rey.

Ella lo miro pero no sonrio, su rostro era muy parecido al de Arturia. Si se hubiese vestido con los atuendos de su monarca real, seguramente podría pasar por ella.

-Veamos si podemos terminar con algunos detalles mas – adelanto el paso.

-Ah.. mi rey, tengo una pregunta mas.

-Dime.

-¿Mataremos a Arturia? – su voz se puso nerviosa - ¿O la vamos a capturar?.

Ella se volvió lentamente.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Qué es mejor matar o morir?.

-Matar obviamente.

Mordred le recalcó:

-Arturia no es lo que tu crees… noble, buena…

El hombre abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ella te matara si dudas un solo segundo, esta pelea no es un juego, aquí morirán varios. Asi que lo mejor que haras será matar a otros para sobrevivir.

-Esta bien… - el hombre agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Y es lo que seguramente Arturia a inculcado a sus huestes – dijo ella mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron por unos instantes.

Ninguno de aquellos hombres la siguió, caminando sola llego hasta una de las torres, la principal y la que sobresalia del resto.

Entro a una habitacion bastante conocida, donde una gran cantidad de generales discutían sobre el plan para la batalla.

Era la mesa redonda, ahora sin Arturia y sin sus caballeros.

Apenas entró un pensamiento de satisfacción llego a su mente: "Arturia sin sus caballeros no es nada, ¿Por qué he de temer?".

Y tambien agregó: "Pronto tendre mi propia mesa redonda".

-¡Sir Modred, bienvenida! – uno de ellos se acerco con alegría, mientras el resto le hacia una reverencia.

-Ahorremonos el saludo compañeros – Mordred estaba impaciente - ¿planes, sugerencias, ideas?.

-Pues venga a ver el mapa.

El mapa indicaba con una gran "equis"la fortaleza tomada por Mordred, y con círculos pequeños las alternativas de ataque que tenia Arturia para retomar su poder.

-¿Pues que opinan? – uno de los generales preguntó.

-Pues para mi se me hace muy difícil que ella intente atacar por el frente, quiero decir, seguro nos va a emboscar.

-¿Tu que opinas Guy?.

Guy uno de los subordinados de Mordred y el mas alto de todos ellos respondió:

-La estrategia de pinzas es la mas conocida, y tambien la mas efectiva.

-Si ya lo sabemos pero, ¿en que lugar?.

-Pues los únicos lugares que quedan como opción serian el bosque negro de Anten y la catarata de Cam.

-Dudo mucho que el bosque negro sea el mas indicado, generalmente allí se pierden las personas.

Guy estaba impasible.

-Muy bien eso significa que solo atacarían por la catarata y eso es casi imposible, pues nadie sobrevive a la caída desde una catarata de mas de doscientos cincuenta pies de altura, imaginenese.

Varios empezaron a reir.

-Pero si eso ocurriese- el primer general hablo – entonces solo queda un ataque frontal, del lado del pueblo son realmente muy fáciles de atacar con nuestras catapultas, además que esa zona no presenta ninguna protección, es campo abierto.

Guy miro a Mordred, la cual al parecer dejaba hablar, paciente y esperando su turno.

-¿Qué opinas Mordred? – le pregunto Guy.

Ella cerro los ojos y sonrio.

-Pienso que atacaran aquí.

Y señalo al mismo castillo.

-¿Al castillo mismo?, ¡Discrepo! – uno de los generales hablo.

Mordred negó con la cabeza y con su mano hizo un ademan como si existiese una elevación en la fortaleza.

-¡Por el cielo! – otro de ellos al parecer habia comprendido la situación.

Todo el resto de generales se miraron, enmudecidos ante tan absurda idea.

-Claro que si compañeros, pues ella es un "angel" – hablo en tono alto y sarcástico esta ultima palabra.

Recien comprendieron la burla y empezaron a reírse.

-Ok, Mordred, ahora que nos has relajado un poco con ese chiste, ¿podrias por favor indicarnos el verdadero lugar?.

Mordred volvió a sonreir.

-Por el frente...

-Bueno es la respuesta mas sensata – Guy asintió con la cabeza, no hay otra opción.

-...y por aquí tambien – Mordred señalo la catarata.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! – grito uno de ellos – aunque pudiesen dividirse y rodear la catarata, ¡seran descubiertos!. ¡Ademas bajar por la pendiente es muy arriesgado y toma mucho tiempo!.

-¡Yo discrepo! – dijo otro.

-¡Yo tambien! – otro mas lo apoyo.

Y asi uno por uno empezaron a negarse, que aquella estrategia jamas se le ocurriría a Arturia.

Mordred no se enojo, por el contrario sonrio y dijo:

-Tienen razón, tal vez dije una locura, pues sabiendo esto deberíamos empezar a dejar algunas huestes cerca del pueblo, por si hay emboscadas, aunque como ustedes dicen es campo abierto y es muy improbable que lleguen allí.

-Eso es correcto – menciono otro.

**(OST : Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Shukumei )**

-Pues creo que eso es todo, ¡manos a la obra entonces! – exclamo Mordred lleno de energía.

-¡A la orden mi rey! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Las tropas esperaban afuera del castillo, eran muchos, miles de sajones dispuestos a pelear por su nuevo rey, Mordred.

Todos a la vez empezaron a abandonar la sala, al final solo quedo ella. Se sento en la silla principal, la de Arturia, mientras pensaba:

"¿Sera que ella si es un angel de verdad?".

Miro al cielo y grito:

-¡Arturia Pendragon!, ¡Mira estoy en tu silla, a que no me matas, mira!

Se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡Ven a mi ahora y matame! , se paro sobre la silla y empezó a saltar- ¡Mira la estoy pisando!...

No pasaba nada.

Se subio a la mesa redonda y empezó a saltar sobre ella.

-¡Mira lo que le hago a tu querida mesa! – grito burlonamente - ¡Ven aquí y enfrentame!.

Nada.

-Sobre la mesa , cogio la silla principal y la avento contra el muro próximo, no se rompió, pero no le faltaba mucho.

-¡Estoy intentando romper tu silla! – volvió a gritar- ¡Asesiname ahora, ven a mi!

Ni siquiera sintió una sensación de que algo estaba presente.

-¡USA TU EXCALIBUR, AVALON, LO QUE SEA, PERO VEN A MI Y ENFRENTAME!.

Gritaba sin cesar, sus ojos abiertos anormalmente y con una gran sonrisa seguían retando al verdadero rey.

-¡TE DESTRUIRE ARTURIA PENDRAGON! ¡NO MERECES SER MI MADRE!

Silencio total.

Entonces ella alzo su espada, y la apunto al cielo.

-!CLARENT TIENE CUENTAS CONTIGO, AHORA VEN!

Pero nada paso, al final cansada de tanto saltar y sin muchos animos, bajo de la mesa y tranquilamente se asomo por una de las ventanas, frente a ella la gran catarata del rio Cam se mostraba. Era realmente hermosa para la vista, incluso para la misma Mordred.

"¿Asi que por la catarata no, eh?" pensó con sarcasmo.

* * *

Cerca de Camlann un gran ejército se acercaba, nobles caballeros de armadura en su mayoría dorada formaban una larga fila rumbo a su destino…

La gran fortaleza de Cadbury, el hogar de Arturia Pendragon y que le habia sido arrebatado de la forma mas rastrera posible.

Apropiandose de ella cuando estaba ausente.

Frente a todo el ejército, la misma Arturia Pendragon como líder, resaltaba sobre los demás, con su armadura plateada y traje azul, un temple de acero, y una expresión de seguridad, marchaba con los suyos.

Pero en el fondo de ella, solo sentia pesadumbre y cansancio, se preparaba para lo peor, le habían informado que alguien habia usurpado su trono mientras no estaba, y que ahora se preparaban para defender su posición. No sabia quien era su enemigo, ni por que hizo semejante cosa, no recordaba tener enemigos que pudiesen traspasar las líneas de su fortaleza, ni siquiera asomarse a algunos metros desde la colina, por lo que tuvo que ser forzosamente alguien de dentro.

Es decir, hubo una traición.

Pero el traidor seria encontrado y ajusticiado, no se podia permitir tener personas asi en Camelot.

Pero ella estaba sola, no tenia la mesa redonda completa, esta ya se habia disuelto con el tiempo, tampoco a su gran consejero y amigo Merlin del cual aprendio mucho. Las decisiones que ahora en adelante tomaba ya no podían recaer sobre un grupo, sino sobre ella.

Y eso le generaba presión. Una presión que poco a poco merbaba su vida.

Poco a poco la mataba, silenciosamente… lentamente.

-Arturia – un hombre sostenia su capa, alto y con una capa blanca que ocultaba su armadura – ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Camlann?, ¿tiene algo en mente?.

Arturia lo miro como con sorpresa y parpadeo los ojos, parecía haber estado en una momentánea laguna mental…

-Ya tengo una idea Bedivere, solo una, pero funcionara.

-Si esta tan segura de ello, entonces ganaremos de eso estoy seguro, además tiene a Excalibur y la forja de Avalon.

Arturia miro la forja y desenvaino momentáneamente su espada.

-¡Ah!, Excalibur, una espada elegante que brilla como el sol, ¿verdad? –le pregunto a su vasallo.

-Si, una espada digna de usted, no veo a nadie mas indicado para ella. Por algo se dejo desenvainar el dia en que la halló.

-Tienes razón… y sin embargo...

Arturia parecía indecisa a hablar.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Bedivere con curiosidad.

-Esta espada en realidad solo tiene un falso resplandor…

-¿Eh? – Bedivere no entendia.

Pero Arturia se encargaría de hacerle entender.

-¿Cuántas veces se opaco por la sangre de victimas?,¿Cuántas veces he usado su poder devastador para destruir sitios enteros?...

Bedivere no respondio.

-¡¿Cuántas veces he usado esto para herir gente Bedivere?!, ¡Respondeme! – le increpó mientras apretaba su espada con fuerza.

-No… lo se – respondio al fin, tras ellos dos el resto de soldados murmuraban entre ellos, habían logrado oir un poco de la conversación

– Quizás muchas veces - dijo Bedivere algo preocupado.

-Si… muchas veces – Arturia dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza y volvió a envainar la espada.

No volvieron a hablar durante unos minutos. Camlann estaba a pocas horas de allí.

-A veces pienso si soy un buen rey… - miro a Bedivere con mucha tristeza, con los ojos apagados y una expresión de impotencia… por algo.

-¡Por supuesto que es un buen rey! – Bedivere exclamo en un arranque de emoción.

Se volvió y le grito al resto.

-¿Respondanme vasallos?, ¡¿Arturia es un buen rey?!.

El eco de mas de un millar de soldados despejó toda duda.

-¡Arturia nuestro rey!, ¡Nuestro angel!, ¡Nuestro guía!.

Arturia se volvió, tal vez lo que pensaba en ese momento no era mas que un capricho estúpido:

-¡Con nuestro rey hasta la muerte! – el eco profundo prácticamente hizo espantar miles de aves de los alrededores que volaron a través del cielo, curiosamente todas blancas.

Arturia sonrio, no podia equivocarse, mas de mil almas la reconocían y la respetaban.

"Asi como un angel, ¿cierto?, yo… no… tengo nada de eso" – Arturia pensaba triste.

Por que si, era un buen rey al fin al cabo, ¿acaso no trajo prosperidad y paz a su reino?, ¿no hubo avances importantes en todos los sectores gracias a ella?,¿no vencieron a ejércitos enemigos aun cuando fuesen mas numerosos que ellos mismos?.

Pero habia un problema.

No podia pasar por alto que se consiguió todo eso con sacrificio, pero no un sacrificio que representa el "esfuerzo" de ella.

Significaba muertes humanas, miles murieron en su campaña para la conquista y fijación de su reino, Camelot no fue lo que es ahora sin haber hecho guerras y matado a muchos enemigos, incluso su ejercito tuvo tambien innumerables bajas.

Pero ella siempre sobrevivia. Lo hacia por que tenia a Avalon, la forja divina que curaba todas las heridas. Cada vez que era herida en un combate, la forja que siempre portaba la salvaba muchas veces.

Claro que si, curaba las heridas, pero no las internas, las que ella experimentaba en cada guerra y que la hacian sentir mal, sentia que cada vez se volvia mas… tirana.

Pues entre tantas guerras se olvido plenamente lo que era "sentir", estoica al ver muertes y ver como se morían sus propios vasallos, no sentia nada ya, solo tristeza y pesadumbre.

Era un buen rey al fin al cabo... solo un maldito buen rey.

En pleno camino explico a Bedivere, la decisión que habia tomado referente al plan de batalla contra la fortaleza. El al principio, se quedo anonadado, e incluso en contra de semejante plan, era una idea muy arriesgada que si no llegaba a cuajar traería consecuencias desastrosas.

Pero finalmente ella era la líder, sabia lo que hacia, ¡No por algo se ganaron cientos de batallas!, su decisión era inamovible e incuestionable.

De pronto ella grito:

-¡Alto!.

Bedivere hizo una señal levantando la mano, el ejercito se detuvo.

Arturia se volvió a su fiel soldado y le dijo:

-Es momento de explicarles como será todo.

Bedivere asintió y dándole permiso, permitio que Arturia pueda se mostrase ante todas sus fuerzas.

Arturia grito como solo saben gritar los lideres:

-¡En este momento, nos vamos a dividir en dos grandes grupos, los que iran con Bedivere, y los que iran conmigo!.

Se empezaron a oir grandes voces y exclamaciones:

-¡Yo quiero ir con el rey!.

-¡Yo tambien!

-¡Y yo!

Todos se volvió un barullo imposible de comprender, que todo el mundo deseaba ir con Arturia, que con la líder se hallaban mas seguros, que deseaban verla en combate aquellos que aun se forjaban como soldados experimentados y mil cosas mas.

-¡Silencio! – Bedivire hizo sonar una voz de trueno, se empezaron a callar.

-¡Sin embargo, debo advertirles que si van conmigo, muchos morirán! – ella cogio su espada y la planto firmemente al piso, excalibur empezó a brillar.

Todo el ejercito se arrodillo para venerar a tan gran arma.

-¡Solo iran la mitad, los que deseen venir conmigo será por voluntad propia, los que deseen mas probabilidades de sobrevivir, iran con el! – y señalo a Bedivere.

El ejercito estaba algo indeciso, pero finalmente muchos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aglomerarse al lado de Arturia, pero tambien por el lado de Bedivere, finalmente la cantidad de soldados que obtuvo el último fue muchísimo mas de la mitad, pero eso poco le importo al rey.

Con aquella minúscula cantidad era mas que suficiente. Por que bien sabia que ellos no se preocupaban por sus vidas.

Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Conto mas de quinientos hombres, la mayoría experimentados, confiaba en ellos plenamente.

Los reunio a todos y hablo bastante seria:

-Es su oportunidad para cambiarse de grupo. Pueden hacerlo antes de que empieze a hablar.

Muchos se miraron por unos instantes, murmuraban cosas.

De ahí empezaron a reir, hacer eso era de gente cobarde naturalmente, y ellos no lo eran.

-¡Pero como crees mi rey! – uno de ellos en medio de las carcajadas - ¿Crees que nos perderemos la diversión a la cual nos invito?.

El resto levantó sus armas e hicieron una arenga… tal vez la ultima de sus vidas.

-¡Larga vida a Arturia, a Camelot y a la mesa redonda!.

Arturia sonrio, aun seguía triste pero aquella súbita expresión de compañerismo la motivo un poco mas.

Solo… un poco mas.

**(OST : Fate Stay Night - Kuchi Ta Kettou )**

Pero habia algo que se habia guardado, algo que incluso Bedivere no conocía en realidad. Y cuando se pusiese en marcha en la lucha en la fortaleza, realmente seria lo mas horrible que se hubiera podido ver en la época medieval…

Por eso argumentó que ir con ella seria mas arriesgado, dándole mas probabilidades de vida a aquellos que iban al otro grupo.

Muchas mas probabilidades de sobrevivir, de ver a su familia, amigos y conocidos, nuevamente.

Sin embargo aquello no fue sino una treta, algo con lo cual tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida, un remordimiento mas.

Deseaba que el grupo de Bedivere fuera mas numeroso, pues al final seria una perfecta "carne de cañon". No lo definia asi pero su forma de pensar ya en ese momento solo era de resignación, mas no de pena, ya no sentia como antes cuando perdia a sus mas leales combatientes, no lloraba ni se lamentaba.

Y ahora no seria la excepción.

-Caballeros de armas, voya decirles como será esto – Arturia empezó – rodearemos el lugar a través de los riscos, y llegaremos a la catarata de Cam…

-¡Wow eso es perfecto! – exclamo uno de ellos – pero… vamos a demorar mucho bajando esos riscos…

-Si demoraremos mucho, es por eso que haremos otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto otro.

Empezo a explicar los detalles, sus hombres, al principio alegres y dispuestos, enmudecieron de repente, aquello tal vez era imposible de hacer, ¡nadie podría sobrevivir a eso!.

El razonamiento humano estuvo a punto de imponerse, sin embargo una fuerte oposición le hizo aparición.

Pues era ella la que sugeria la idea, Arturia, su líder y la que gano muchas batallas, su experiencia era incuestionable. No habia forma de que esa idea fuera imposible.

¡Porque era la idea de Arturia!.

Al terminar agacho la cabeza:

Siento haberlos asustado, yo… realmente creo que es la única salida posible asi que…

Artura alzo la cabeza y de pronto se calló.

El resto de sus hombres habían levantado ya hace mucho sus armas, solo esperaban que ella los mirase.

Y al hacerlo nuevamente surgio la arenga de guerra.

-¡Larga vida a Arturia, a Camelot y a la mesa redonda!.

Nuevamente se sorprendio, tal vez en ese momento se encontraba muy sensible y cualquier cosa ya la sorprendia. Sonrio un poco y ordeno.

-¡Todos, avancen!.

La batalla de Camlann estaba cerca, y co ello el destino de dos personas se sellaría pronto.

* * *

**Final de la primera parte amigos, la segunda parte no deberia demorar mucho ya que estoy cocinando ya la idea de esto, tomenlo como una pequeña historia :).**

**Saludos.**


	30. Capitulo 30: CAMLANN(Parte 2)

**Pues muy buenas a todos :D.**

**No puedo objetar nada ahora, asi que solo me disculpo, es que el league of legends me absorbe tanto... He estado ultimamente jugando mucho y deje de escribir, pero bueno de todas formas un cap mas. Eso gracias a que ayer me pasaron un trailer de la segunda temporada de UBW y las ideas volvieron a mi.**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes me leen, se que entonces tienen algunos de mis gustos en la lectura, eso me anima, pensar que existen personas similares en el mundo me hace sentir comfortable. **

**Aun faltaria la tercera parte de este miniarco, luego pasaria a la continuacion del arco preludio a la oscuridad, que es muy importante, ¿La razon?, pues intentar mejorar en mi escritura de sucesos pasados, creo que me falta mejorar por ahi. **

**Como ya saben los OST estan dentro del fic, pero realmente no son muy intromisivos, pero como les dije si por MP nadie se ha quejado creo que estara bien :D**

**Y nuevamente gracias y pues a disfutar el cap. Saludos.**

* * *

**CAMLANN (Parte 2)**

El ejercito de Arturia Pendragon ahora, ya dividido, se dirigía a tomar posiciones para el ataque final.

Por un lado, Bedivere, su caballero fiel , que con una cantidad respetable de soldados, ya estaba a pocos minutos del lugar. Durante el trayecto conversó con los oficiales al mando y explicó la forma en que iban a atacar, realmente no era una buena idea el ataque frontal, pero si en realidad lo que se necesitaba era asediar la fortaleza y distraerlos, pues era una opción viable.

Aunque a costa de sacrificios humanos.

La estrategia era simple, solo avanzar y intentar ganar las murallas del castillo lo más rápido posible.

Aunque a costa de sacrificios humanos.

Pero a pesar de ser tan sencilla hubieron discrepancias, al final decidieron hacer uso de las únicas cuatro catapultas que poseían, intentar hacer un forado en el lugar mientras las tres cuartas partes del ejercito se lanzaba al ataque. Nuevamente algo sin muchos quebraderos de cabeza aunque Bedivere fiel a Arturia intentaba ocultar el verdadero propósito.

Convertirse en carne de cañon.

Nuevamente, los oficiales se opusieron, pero Bedivere les hizo recordar lo que ordenó Arturia, recalcando todas sus hazañas y que realmente lo que ellos iban a hacer ahora iba a culminar en una victoria.

Aquel razonamiento hizo ceder, finalmente a los obstinados oficiales.

Nuevamente de camino, Bedivere se encontraba apesumbrado y sobre todo preocupado, pues no podia saberse cuantas victimas se obtendrían luego de esto, ¿Quién sabe si eso iba a ser algo fácil?, ¿Aquel enemigo era solamente un escuadron de desorganizados combatientes, o tal vez un ejercito insignia, bajo el mando de un genio de la estrategia?

Dificil era saberlo, pero de que habia algo seguro, lo habia:

Muy pocos iban a regresar luego de esta batalla.

Un ataque frontal es suicido en la hora de los combates, sin embargo y, por decisión de su rey, era la única opción para distraerlos. Mientras ella ingresaba por la retaguardia y acababa con todos.

"A veces pienso si soy un buen rey…" – las palabras de Arturia que realmente era algo sencillo de comprender, ahora era mucho mas complejo de ver, de analizar. Mientras avanzaba con su caballo, empezó a observar el resto del ejército…

Y se dio cuenta de pronto del verdadero significado de aquella frase.

Un buen rey no solamente es alguien que agrada a su pueblo, que da todo de si y lo hace prosperar.

Es alguien que protege, vela y en especial ama a sus súbditos.

Arturia era eso y mucho mas, pero luego sus decisiones y problemas, las guerras enteras que tuvo acabaron por mancharla.

Llenarla de insensibilidad. Se sentia apesumbrada, pensativa, al parecer se sentia triste por las acciones que hacia.

Pero en el campo de batalla era alguien totalmente diferente.

Mandar a sus tropas, e incluso a el mismo a una muerte segura… no era lógicamente acciones de un buen rey.

Pero debía seguir adelante, pues habia jurado lealtad, un contrato que no se podia romper. Arturia era su rey y lo seguiría siendo. No por nada ahora era el reino mas prospero, todo por ella.

-¡Alto! – gritó Bedivere.

Habian llegado al lugar. La gran fortaleza de la colina de Cadbury se cernia sobre ellos. Camlann era una realidad.

Bedivere se volvió, frente a él tenia a todo un ejército, el más grande que hasta el momento habia dirigido. No tenía las palabras exactas que debía decir, no era como Arturia, no sabia como subir la moral a sus huestes.

Pero habia algo que podia hacer.

Bedivere saco su espada, y apunto hacia el cielo.

-¡Por Arturia Pendragon y Camelot, por siempre!

Todo el ejercito grito al unisono.

-¡POR ARTURIA PENDRAGON Y CAMELOT, POR SIEMPRE!

Todo el mundo arremetió hacia la gran fortaleza, las catapultas aun no llegaban a su posición, pero la mayor parte de la caballería ya estaba en marcha, desde el cielo, una mancha dorada y grande se dirigia hacia Cadbury.

Por el otro lado, Guy pudo observar el arretimiento frontal de sus enemigos, un vigilante a su lado estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Crees que va a funcionar?

-¿Crees?, ¡Claro que lo hara!, dile a los arqueros que disparen algunas flechas, asi no levantamos sospechas, creo que no será necesario que salga la caballería, dejémosle dentro para estar seguros.

-Claro – y se retiró.

Guy sonreía para sus adentros.

"Me pregunto…, ¿Cuántos muertos vamos a contar hoy?" – su mirada era de alguien impaciente quería mandar la orden de una vez.

Pero en este caso esperar era la única opción.

Las catapultas tomaron su sitio, y empezaron a lanzar grandes piedras, algunas de fuego. Estas impactaban con mucha fuerza sobre la fortaleza, remeciendo a sus soldados que la protegían.

Una de ellas dio a parar cerca de una atalaya, una veintena de hombres salieron disparados en multiples direcciones, otra de aquellas piedras, esta vez con fuego, impactó cerca del muro principal, a pesar de no haber sufrido mayores daños, el fuego que se dispersó acabo por quemar completamente a algunos arqueros, que, por el dolor tropezaron y cayeron desde allí hacia una muerte segura.

Otro impacto sobre los mismos arqueros, Guy los vio solo un instante, su grito desgarrador no lo preocupo, se perdieron al final por los pisos bajos, aplastados por la dura piedra.

Y más impactos y bajas.

"!Mas, mas , mas! ¡Aproximense mas!"-Guy gritaba desde su interior desesperado- "!Por que demoran, maldita sea!".

Bedivere observaba desde lejos la gran acometida, no se sentia bien del todo, sabia que muchos de los que iban a atacar no volverían. El, como líder del ejército tendría más probabilidades, seguramente. ¿Pero y el resto?

De pronto sintió algo extraño, como si realmente la acometida principal fuera demasiado "sencilla".

"No hay mucha resistencia, estamos avanzando rápido, tampoco veo muchas bajas…" – Bedivere pensaba.

¿Podremos ganar… sin necesidad de Arturia?

Pues al parecer todo apuntaba a eso.

Pero aun asi sentia algun peligro extraño, algo que escapaba de lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Y fue cuando sucedió todo, muy rápido.

Vio algo terrible, que lo dejo anonadado, como si hubiese recibido una gran piedra en la cabeza.

"Esto…. que es" – Bedivere no podia comprender lo que habia visto… mas del noventa porciento de sus tropas…

Todas en un solo segundo… muertas.

-.-

Guy solo esperaba impaciente que llegasen al punto de encuentro…

Ya faltaba poco, ordeno que atacaran con más presión, para aparentar su desesperación.

"Se están confiando, se están confiando" – sonreía al ver como el ejercito avanzaba sin ningun temor.

Alzo la vista al cielo solo para ver un punto negro que al principio no pudo ver que era realmente.

Pero el punto se fue agrandando cada vez más y a mayor rapidez.

Guy salto rápidamente de su lugar y rodó por algunas escaleras, justo a tiempo que una gran roca acabara por aplastarlo sin piedad.

-¡Tsk!, yo moriré, eso lo se .. – se levanto rápidamente y volvió a subir.

Se acerco a la piedra a la vez que gritaba:

-¡Pero no será hoy!.

Volvio a mirar, solo faltaba un par de metros más.

¡Solo unos metros mas!.

El vigilante volvió, estaba agotado y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-¡Señor, listo, a su orden!.

Guy alzo la cabeza lentamente hacia el horizonte…

¡Ya era el momento!

**(Madoka Magica - Nux Walpurgis)**

-¡AHORAAAAA! – gritó vaciando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El vigilante lo imitó:

-¡SOLTAD LA PALANCA!

Múltiples ecos empezaron a oírse.

-¡SOLTADLA, SOLTADLA, SOLTADLA!- empezaron a oírse ecos reminiscentes por toda la fortaleza.

Al final de la cadena de gritos y bajo el mismo fuerte, dos grandes hombres soltaban la palanca, una gran cadena empezó a subir con fuerza, al parecer retenia algo.

Y todo sucedió.

Bedivere que empezaba a llegar a las primeras murallas sintió un viento súbito, como una gran fuerza de aire que se perdia en el cielo, luego un temblor y finalmente multiples estallidos que nacian del suelo, todos a la vez.

Y con ellos unas especies de lanzas de metal. Miles de ellas….

Y tambien… miles de cuerpos, todos empalados, atravesados por el duro metal, eran demasiadas muertes, que se extendían a varios metros a la redonda.

Muchos metros, cientos de ellos.

¡Era la masacre mas despiadada a la que participaba Bedivere y que recordaría toda su vida!.

Las lanzas atravesaban los ojos de algunos, otros yacian desmembrados, incluso algunas lanzas habían traspazado la boca, los estómagos de otros y si… tambien sus propias partes íntimas.

Grupos de caballeros habían sido traspasados por una sola lanza. Algunas no llegaron a matar a alguna victima y se mostraban relucientes en el campo de batalla.

Su caballo tambien habia sufrido heridas, aunque no muy graves pues no llegaron a atravesarlo.

Se bajo del caballo y arrodillándose miro al cielo, aturdido.

Al final grito:

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!.

En la fortaleza, Guy se relamia los labios de satisfacción:

-¡Su fuerza ha sido mermada en mas del ochenta por ciento!, ¡Increible, magnánimo, estupendo!.

Miro al vigilante con gran alegría:

-¡EL EMPALADOR A LOGRADO SU COMETIDO! – y señalando a las victimas continuo - ¡ARTURIA PENDRAGON, AHORA TUS ARMAS VAN CONTRA TI!

Y rio a más no poder.

Pero aquel vigilante no compartia su dicha.

Miraba horrorizado, la defensa definitiva, algo que solo alguien retorcido podría llegar a hacer, nunca se esperaba ver tantos muertos en tan poco tiempo. No era increíble, era aterrador.

Al fin balbuceando, le contesto a Guy:

-Esto… esto… ¡Esto es muy cruel! – y se llevo las manos a la cabeza y lanzaba su casco hacia adelante.

-¡No para mi! – exclamaba Guy lleno de júbilo – una demostración mas de porque Arturia debería ir abdicando de una buena vez.

Pero el vigilante, fuera de si, saco su propia espada, y se lanzo contra Guy.

-¡Me mataras! – gritaba - ¡Pero no quiero morir siendo un asesino!

-¿Oh…?

La espada se dirigia hacia su pecho, estaba tan cerca de su cometido…

De pronto sono un fuerte ¡crack! Y una cabeza volo lejos.

La maza de guerra que sostenia Guy hizo un efecto contundente sobre el, pero aun asi su cuerpo habia llegado a clavar su espada… en el hombro, un pequeño hillo de sangre se reflejaba en la armadura de Guy.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Guy se lo quito de encima a su vez que decía:

-Si piensas que con tu acción estúpida alcanzaste el cielo déjame decirte… ¡bah!, ¡imbecil! – espetó mientras escupia sobre su cuerpo.

Volvio su centro de mira hacia los cientos de cadáveres que estaban cerca de la fortaleza, algunos se estaban reagrupando y al parecer planeaban un segundo ataque.

-Si Bedivere se ha recompuesto de esto… no creo que nada lo pueda detener ahora.- sonrio.

* * *

Arturia se habia posicionado con sus soldados en la parte superior de la catarata y desde donde podia observar todo el campo de guerra y la fortaleza en todo su esplendor.

Por un momento se sintió un poco emocionada, era algo que nunca antes habia probado, una acción de mucho riesgo, el lugar en que ahora se hallaba era la misma catarata que desembocaba en el rio Cam, a muchos pies de altura.

Arturia desenvaino su espada y la observo. El sol como si fuese un amigo de esta, la reflejo al máximo. Tenia una rara corazonada, como si ambos se iban a ver por última vez, su ultima batalla. Ya habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y asi como Avalon, habia logrado salvarla multiples veces gracias a sus poderosas habilidades. Desde que la obtuvo cuando la desenterró se dio cuenta que era la mejor espada entre todas y que ninguna se le podría igualar siquiera.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar tan reluciente, sentia que realmente era una espada manchada de sangre. Estaba corrupta y tal vez ya era el momento de olvidarse de ella. Así sentia su corazón. Tal vez luego de esto debería dejar de reinar.

Luego se acordó de su hija. Mordred. "Ella felizmente no estaba en la fortaleza cuando me marche, salio hacia el pueblo y debe estar allí". Ella era una digna sucesora suya y se encargaría personalmente de que asumiera el reinado con la justicia que ella impartia, quitando tal vez algunos errores que tuvo, ella era la candidata perfecta, no habia otra.

Y si bien era experta en combate tanto como ella, aun le faltaba asignarle una espada propia, y tal vez prestarle un poco mas de atención, pues su reinado la absorbia casi por completo, pero siempre ella mostraba alegría por lo que hacia, era tan comprensible.

Alguien digno de llevar el nuevo titulo de rey, no se podia equivocar.

No habia error.

Volvio en si y se concentro totalmente en su plan.

Se volvió y hablo al resto de su ejército:

-Esta vez no hablare mucho, solo preguntare una cosa.

Alzo la voz.

-¡¿Desean ganar?!

-¡!SI! – fue la respuesta al unisono.

-¡¿Confian en mi?!

-¡!SI! – volvieron a responder mientras alzaban las armas.

-¡!¿Me seguirán?!

-¡!HASTA LA MUERTE! – la respuesta general fue firme, he hizo retumbar toda el área.

**(Dark Souls OST - Gaping Dragon)**

-¡!ENTONCES… POR CAMELOT! – grito Arturia a la vez que alzaba su espada.

Luego con suma rapidez saltó hacia adelante….

Hacia el vacio, hacia el profundo abismo de la gran catarata del rio Cam, a una "muerte segura".

-¡!POR CAMELOTTTTT! – su ejercito gritó mientras… ¡la seguía!.

Saltaron como si fuesen suicidas, Arturia les llevaba una gran ventaja, desde lejos se podia observar una gran mancha plateada. ¡Todos estaban locos!.

Arturia observaba el piso, no se sentia asustada ni resignada, tenia un plan y sabia perfectamente el como ejecutarla.

Si lo lograba, el ataque sorpresa que tenia en mente iba a ser todo un éxito.

Levemente volvió su cabeza y vio con alegría como el resto de su ejercito la seguía, sin importar si morían o no, sin importar si ella les habia mentido, su confianza era total.

Y era lo que ella precisamente deseaba, no podia pedir más.

* * *

-¡Mordred, mi señora! – uno de los generales llego al trono real visiblemente preocupado

Mordred yacia sentado en el trono, cruzada de piernas y con su armadura de batalla, sostenia en su mano izquierda el casco blanco con cuernos, y su otra mano apoyada en su mentón, se le notaba algo aburrida.

-Dime – hablo lentamente

-La… catarata… ¡la catarata! – exclamó.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ella?

-¡Magia demoniaca reina!, ¡Una mancha extraña y ploma ha descendido con rapidez desde arriba!.

Mordred se puso de pie.

-¡Oh, tonto, tonto, tonto! – de un salto bajo del trono y se coloco frente al el.

Con su dedo lo empujo hacia atrás levemente.

-No subestimes lo que mi madre puede hacer, no es magia demoniaca, es todo un ejército que viene a por nosotros.

-¿Un ataque sorpresa?, pero es.. – empezó el general.

Pero ella lo interrumpio.

-Lo que tu pienses no es mi problema – se colocó el yelmo – mi problema ahora es…

Desenvaino a Clarent, la observaba con placer:

-…como la voy a matar.

* * *

Bedivere aun seguía de rodillas, no tenia animos para levantarse, ni siquiera para seguir vivo.

Si aquello que sucedió era un mal sueño, era el peor que habia tenido.

"¿Arturia sabia de… esto… de esta mounstruosidad?"

Observo con el rabillo del ojo, aquellas lanzas, luego a la fortaleza…

Y quien yacia en ella. El enemigo, al parecer estaba bien preparado.

"Me darán respuestas, yo las demandaré, aquello no ha podido ser obra de Arturia, ¡el enemigo ha puesto esta trampa!"

Sus pensamientos empezaron a calmarlo un poco.

Clavo su espada en el piso y se apoyo para ponerse de pie, algo de color volvió a su rostro. Aunque aun no se habia recuperado del todo.

Pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poner orden en sus tropas:

-¡Reagrupaos, ahora! – grióo con su potente voz.

El resto del ejército, desordenado y desorientado en un principio, volvió a recomponerse, al parecer, al igual que Bedivere sabia que iban a ganar.

Pues Arturia estaba con ellos aunque no presencialmente.

Solo con eso bastaba para recuperar los animos caidos.

¿Y aquella trampa infernal?, ¡Obra del enemigo, no habia equivocación!.

El veinte por ciento restantes volvió a juntarse y tomando forma de una cuña, arremetieron nuevamente contra la fortaleza, en un intento desesperado por recuperarla.

Las catapultas de ambos bandos estaban bien pero ya ninguna de las dos escupia sus piedras aterradoras, al parecer la sorpresa de aquel ultimo ataque las habia "incapacitado".

Pero las flechas seguían cayendo sin piedad sobre las huestes de Bedivere, mas cuerpos se sumaban al campo de guerra.

Pero aun asi lograron llegar a las faldas de su objetivo.

-¡Sigan avanzando, no se detengan! – Bedivere animaba a los suyos.

Guy por su parte observaba sin hacer nada desde la parte superior.

"Sube aquí si puedes…" – lo amenazaba con la vista.

El aceite hirviendo, una de las defensas más clásicas de la época medieval, se llevo otra tanda de muertos. Lo que quedaba del ejercito de Bedivere habia comenzado a escalar a través de los muros, para ello usaban arpones con pequeñas anclas.

-¡Subid, no retrocedan! – volvió a gritar Bedivere.

-¡!Estad firmes! – Guy gritaba a los suyos.

El grueso del ejercito de Guy, empezó a a aparecer por encima de la fortaleza, con las lanzas preparadas empezaron a rechazar a aquellos que osaban poner un pie en la cima del castillo.

Muchos caian al vacio, otros en medio de gritos de valor y decisión, lograban subir. La muerte ahora se habia traslado al muro superior de la fortaleza. Los soldados de infantería de Guy empezaron a moverse, los iban rechazando de a pocos.

Una gran mezcla de armaduras y armas empezaron a moverse, empezaban a presionar. Hasta que una de las dos líneas caiga.

El mismo Bedivere llego a subir, frente a el cinco soldados enemigos lo esperaban.

Sin ningun problema acabo con ellos, su forma de pelear era esperar a sus ataques, el contrataque que hacia era efectivo pues prácticamente de una sola estocada los mataba.

Bedivere siguió en medio del gran tumulto matando a cualquier enemigo, la espada se tiño de sangre rápidamente y chorreo hasta su mismo codo.

En eso presencio un gran resplandor, seguido de una explosión gigantesca que se extendió por varios segundos antes de desapareceren medio de un pequeño tornado de luz que se prolongaba hasta el cielo, venia del lado opuesto de la fortaleza.

"Arturia a logrado entrar" – sonrio para sus adentros, luego miro a Guy, el cual de un solo golpe arranco tres cabezas que salieron volando del lugar, aun estaba lejos de el.

Pero luego el tambien se detuvo para ver semejante ataque, se le notaba confundido, no esperaba aquel "espectáculo visual".

Bedivere avanzo hacia el, haciéndose a un lado con las fuerzas de defensa del castillo.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.

* * *

Arturia caia a una gran velocidad y el resto de sus tropas tambien. Cualquier persona corriente pensaría que no podrían sobrevivir a semejante caída.

Y en cierta forma tenían razón, ningun humano podría sobrevivir a eso. Pero Arturia tenía algo que nadie tenia.

Avalon. La Forja de protección definitiva y que curaba cualquier daño, sin importar que tan grave fuese, también servia como una barrera, estaba claro que lo usaría para llegar sana y salva.

Pero… ¿y el resto?.

Usaria la catarata… como tobogán, solo tendría que acomodar la barrera de avalon en el agua y darle una forma de cuña, por el cual se deslizaría sus hombres.

Pero… ¿era posible?.

De la teoría a la practica era lo que ella pensaba, pero siempre habia tomado desiciones improvisadas y riesgosas, este era una de ellas.

Y tenia que completarse con éxito si o si. Presentia que esta seria su última estrategia.

-¡Avalon! – grito a pocos segundos de dar en el fondo del río.

Una gran barrera de luz la rodeo completamente, toda su armadura brillaba, e incluso sus cabellos resplandecían con vigor, cayo al agua fuertemente levantándola a varios metros.

Avalon le permitio como ella sabia bien, resistir semejante caída, pero no podia esperar mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente salio del agua y volvió a activar Avalon, pero esta vez expandió su barrera todo lo que pudo, formando un aura dorada circular alrededor de ella.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito mientras se pegaba al muro de piedras y agua que daba el curso de la catarata. Su aura permitio desviar la ruta vertical de ella a una mas inclinada.

Poco a poco los primeros hombres empezaron a caer… y resbalar a traves de ese canal.

Luego el grueso del ejercito, milagrosamente tuvieron la misma suerte, bajaron resbalando a través de la ruta ficticia creada por Avalon. Su plan habia sido un éxito.

Y más si las tropas de Arturia no portaban armadura, esto por motivos a que el agua impida el movimiento. Las armaduras de la época medieval no servían prácticamente en agua. Solo portaban su ropa interna, toda de plomo.

**(Two Steps From Hell - Armada)**

-¡Avancen, hay que apresurarnos! – gritaba ella, mientras alzaba su espada y se apresuraba para salir del rio.

El resto de sus hombres la imitaban, el rio no estaba a una gran distancia de la fortaleza. Asi que si no se habían percatado de su presencia, la estrategia seria un éxito total.

Pero de pronto…

Una gran piedra dio en el rio, levantando mucha agua y tambien varios cuerpos.

-¡!Catapultas! – grito alguien.

-¡!Salgan del agua, ahora, maldita sea! – se oyo a otro.

El gran tumulto de soldados redoblaron esfuerzos para salir, Arturia estaba a pocos metros de la orilla. Solo podia avanzar.

Grandes piedras salían desde la fortaleza y caian sobre ellos, no habia forma de protegerse, incluso no portaban armaduras.

"Se han dado cuenta… " – Arturia, parte con odio, parte preocupada alcanzo la orilla y empezó a correr en dirección a su objetivo.

Mas y mas piedras caian sin cesar, muchos cuerpos quedaron destrozados bajos ellas, otros salieron disparados por la fuerza de choque. Otras mas rodaban varios metros, aplastando todo a su paso.

Arturia echo una rápida mirada atrás, vio que muchos habían logrado salir y corrian tambien como ella, aunque les llevaba una gran ventaja.

A medida que se acercaba hacia la fortaleza, empezó a ver pequeñas siluetas sobre sus muros.

Una cantidad nada despreciable de arqueros la estaba defendiendo. Estando desprotegidos, ¡jamas pasarían de allí!.

Pero habia algo con el cual no contaban ellos.

Rápidamente desenvaino su espada, dio un gran salto y se planto en el suelo fuertemente, levanto su espada, brillante y dorada com ambas manos a su vez que cerraba los ojos.

La espada brillo mas esta vez, mientras una gran cantidad de puntos luminosos la rodeaba, los puntos salían de la tierra misma, de las plantas, de todo su alrededor.

Sus manos permanecían firmes mientras su espada vibraba por la cantidad de luz que almacenaba.

Las grandes piedras volvieron a caer, por suerte ninguna le llego a dar…

Pero algunas flechas si.

Los arqueros tenían a tiro a Arturia y empezaron a disparar sus flechas desesperadamente. Como si conocieran aquella postura de ataque.

Recibio dos flechas en la rodilla izquierda, cayo casi de rodillas y empezó a flaquear, pero aun permanecia con las manos levantadas.

"No voy a morir todavía, debo… acabar con esto, voy a sentirlo realmente, este es mi castillo" – Arturia habia dejado de usar Avalon en favor de su próximo ataque, con ello podrían entrar.

Una gran cantidad de flechas cayeron hacia un mismo objetivo, ella.

Pero no contaban con su ejercito, que ya se habia adelantado, recibiendo buena parte del daño. Muchos cayeron pero lograron detener el ataque… con sus cuerpos.

-¡Siga su majestad! – empezaron a gritar - ¡los distraeremos!.

El resto de su ejército desenvainaron sus espadas y se dirigieron hacia la fortaleza, aquello era una táctica suicida. Nunca podrían atravesar esa defensa de arqueros, debido a su número y a su estado defensivo.

Arturia sintió que la carga se habia completado, era el momento de usarlo. El ataque anti-fortaleza de la que tantas batallas habia echo uso, y las multiples victorias que obtuvo al hacerlo.

-¡!EX…..! - empezó.

El resto de su ejercito se hizo a un lado, dividiéndose en dos, ya conocían de sobra ese ataque y sabían lo que debían hacer:

-¡Al suelo! –voces aisladas gritaron.

Casi con una sincronización perfecta todos se echaron al suelo.

-¡!...CALIBUR! – un grito que se oyo hasta la misma fortaleza hizo estremecer a todos los que estaba allí, incluso a los mismos arqueros.

Blandio la espada con todas sus fuerzas, choco al piso haciendo un fuerte ¡clanck! Y una gran luz emanó de ella.

El haz de luz horizontal recorrio como una saeta todo el camino que faltaba por llegar, el solo sentir el sonido hacia rechinar los dientes y abrir los ojos, Arturia sostenia a Excalibur, sus cabellos se ondulaban salvajemente a causa del viento. Sus pies, fuertemente plantados en el piso empezaron a retroceder unos pasos. Sus manos vibraban, el poder que soltaba era inmenso.

Los arqueros que se posicionaban en las murallas, soltaron sus arcos desesperadamente y se lanzaron hacia los primeros pisos, otros incluso se lanzaron hacia el abismo externo del castillo para una muerte menos "dolorosa", tal era el temor de semejante ataque. Otros con mayor suerte ya estaban en los primeros pisos, mucho antes de que el ataque de Arturia se diese.

Pero ninguno que estuviese cerca al muro se salvaría.

El ataque de Arturia choco estrepitosamente contra el muro, este se resistio tan solo un poco, antes de sucumbir ante el gran haz de luz.

Lo rodeo y finalmente lo atravesó sin problemas, todos aquellos que estaban cerca de allí, fueron por no decirlo, pulverizados rápidamente. Los miles de ojos que presenciaban aquel ataque desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El ataque siguió un poco mas alla, destruyendo torres enteras y tambien las molestosas catapultas que tantas vidas cobro. Finalmente se detuvo en el centro de la fortaleza formando un gran tornado de luz dorada y, con un sonido como de una gaviota, se elevo por los cielos antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

Arturia solto su espada un poco, se le notaba el cansancio. Lentamente se quito ambas flechas de su pierna. Luego miro el resultado…

Habia generado un agujero inmenso en la muralla, los escombros habían desaparecido. Una gran puerta creada a la fuerza. No sabia cuantas victimas habia cobrado tal ataque, pero aquello era necesario.

Y lo que quedaba de sus soldados podían entrar. Los pocos que quedaban.

* * *

Modred observaba desde la gran torre, como Arturia y sus soldados llegaban a la parte trasera de la fortaleza, ella lo sabia muy bien, sabia lo que Arturia era capaz.

Y de lo que no…

-Una locura total – dijo para si – pero ya lo esperaba de ella.

Luego del aviso sin importancia que le habia dado el oficial, decidio salir, con algunas tropas, tenia muchas en la fortaleza, acabar con ella no seria un problema. El como entraría allí aun no podia verlo.

"Tal vez ella usara Excalibur, sin embargo ella no lo hara, este lugar es un lugar sagrado incluso para ella…"

**(Two Steps From Hell - 1000 Ships of the Underworld)**

Salio de la gran torre y bajo las escaleras, el resto de su ejecito podia verlo, eran muchos mas que los de Arturia, no podia perder. No lo haría.

Pero de pronto…

Vio un gran haz de luz aproximarse a gran velocidad desde cientos de metros. Tambien vio como los arqueros encargados de la defensa de la muralla se lanzaban sin mas, tratando de llegar desesperadamente al suelo para intentar escapar.

-¡Lo ha usado! – Mordred abrio los ojos visiblemente sorprendida.

Pero no habia mucho tiempo, ella tambien tenia que bajar y escapar… o aquel ataque acabaría con su vida.

Salto desde varios metros y cayo al suelo fuertemente, empezó a correr hacia la parte frontal de la fortaleza, vio que otros la imitaban. Solo un segundo basto para ver el terrible ataque que se le venia encima.

La gran luz devoraba todo lo que hallaba a su paso, lo envolvía y lo destruia. La gran muralla se deshizo en un instante y la mayor parte de su ejercito fue absorbida por la luz.

Corrio lo mas que pudo, la luz la alcanzaba con asombrosa rapidez, ya casi estaba en el centro de la fortaleza, haciendo pedazos torres enteras y generando muchos escombros. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no podría llegar…

…sin ayuda.

Desenvaino su espada y apunto al haz de luz gigantesco que amenazaba con matarla.

-¡Clarent, desata tu odio e impulsame con el! – grito.

Una onda extraña de fuego se concentro a su alrededor, formando un tornado nada despreciable, la fuerza fue suficiente para que ella empezara a retroceder a muchísima velocidad, habia dejado sus pies al aire, y asi la llevaba.

Al final con un gran impulso, salto todo lo que pudo,salvándose asi del ataque de su madre, que se perdió finalmente elevándose al cielo y dejando tras de si la destrucción parcial de su lugar mas querido.

Mordred cayo, cerca del muro frontal… a salvo, aunque con algunas contusiones.

Se levanto, mientras sus ojos brillaban de rabia. "Lo ha usado…" – pensaba mientras cogia a Clarent y lo apretaba fuertemente.

-¡Reagrupaos, nos espera un ataque! – grito ella a sus huestes que quedaron, sabia muy bien que si Guy mantenía a las tropas del frente ocupadas ella no tendría problemas.

Al frente de sus soldados, ella avanzo con paso firme hacia el gran agujero de la muralla opuesta y por donde veria a su madre, esta vez para su lucha final.

* * *

**Pues y hasta aqui amigos mios, esperen el siguiente cap. :D**


	31. Capitulo 31: CAMLANN(Parte 3)

**Pues muy buenas a todos amigos mios :D.**

**Estoy muy contento hoy, ¿la razon?, emmm nuevo trabajo (yeahh!), y comentarios tanto en publicos como privados, !agradezco mucho eso!, son como el manatial de vida en el cual puedo beber y permanecer activo y con energias para seguir con este fic. Siento mucho las demoras pero hay que pensar uno bien como continuar los hechos, a pesar de ser un hobbie cuando publico generalmente me lo tomo muy en serio y pues corrijo y corrijo. **

**Este seria el ultimo cap de esta miniserie (La batalla de camlann) y el cual Illa relata a Leo y Cassidy.**

**Siguiente cap volvemos al trama de Preludio a la oscuridad. Espero me sigan :).**

**Y pues nada amigos a disfrutar del cap.**

* * *

**CAMLANN(Parte 3)**

Bedivere alcanzó a Guy en diez pasos. Este esperaba impaciente el momento en que pudieran chocar armas.

Ninguno se dirigio la palabra, el resto de ambos bandos los dejaron solos, sabían que solo entre ellos se arreglarían las cosas.

Y que el ganador tendría la victoria sobre ese flanco.

Bedivere fue el primero en romper el silencio:

-¡Decidme, enemigo, quien sois!.

Guy no respondió, en vez de eso alzo su gran maza y salto hacia el, Bedivere rápidamente se hizo a un lado mientras la fuerza de la maza partia el suelo y levantaba unos cuantos escombros.

-¡Dimelo ahora! – exclamó Bedivere una vez mas.

Pero Guy, lejos de responderle, realizo un tajo rápido sobre la cabeza de su enemigo, Bedivere se agacho casi al instante evitando una vez mas su muerte.

Aprovechando aquel ataque que lo dejo totalmente al descubierto, Bedivere arremetió con su espada, clavándola en su armadura con mucha fuerza.

Pero la espada se quebró sin problemas. Bedivere tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirarla con horror y luego mirar lentamente a Guy.

Alzó su brazo para cubrirse su rostro, la maza lo golpeó fuertemente, chocó en el muro con fuerza y allí se quedo, adolorido. Sangraba por la nariz y parte de la boca, fue un golpe casi directo.

Vio su brazo, dislocado e inútil, si no fuese por el habría perdido algo peor, su propia cabeza.

-Tengo la mania – empezó Guy mientras avanzaba a lentas pisadas hacia el – de empezar a hablar cuando mi rival esta en el suelo, como la mierda…

Sonrio mientras cada vez que su distancia entre ellos se acortaba.

-Tu armadura… - Bedivere hablaba con visible dolor.

-¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a esto?, es solo una simple armadura…

Lo observó un momento y luego empezó a reir, no podia engañarlo.

-Me pregunto que pasaría si usas una armadura con el triple de grosor que una normal.

Bedivere lo miro con un aire de sorpresa e incredulidad:

-¡No existe ningun ser humano en esta tierra que pueda desplazarse tan cómodamente con una armadura el triple de peso que una normal!.

Y era algo muy cierto, en la época medieval las armas pesaban tranquilamente entre sus mil trescientos y mil setescientos gramos, las armaduras medievales constaban de dosciento cincuenta piezas pesando en total alrededor de treinta kilogramos.

Realmente ver a un hombre moverse sin problemas con metal que pesaba mas de noventa kilogramos era un mal chiste.

-Eso es… ¡imposible! – exclamo Bedivere.

-Los hechos te traicionan amigo – Guy levanto su maza una vez mas.

Bedivere tuvo un sobresalto.

-¡Magia!

A su exclamación, Guy solo sonrió.

Pero aun asi, Bedivere pudo ver un poco de sangre reseca cerca de uno de sus hombros, "Al parecer es una armadura con algunas aberturas" -pensó.

Guy supo exactamente lo que pensaba.

-¿Miras esto? – se observó la herida - un estúpido traidor intento matarme, ¿sabes?, y tuvo la suerte de clavar su espada en un punto abierto, lo se, pero eso fue por que no me lo esperaba. Pero contigo la cosa es diferente. No lograras acertar y si aun fuere asi, no podras matarme.

Esa vez Guy acabaría con el sin demora.

El golpe sono seco, un sonido remesio todo el lugar, Guy obligado a mantenerse de pie, habia errado el golpe debido a aquel sonido, Bedivere por su parte se levanto casi rápidamente, sus huesos crujieron horrible al hacerlo tan rápido. Y con un par de saltos volvió a ponerse lejos de su enemigo.

-¡Que demonios fue eso! – Guy levanto su maza y miro hacia el horizonte.

Nada fuera de lo común, nada anormal.

Bedivere se levanto lentamente y se pego al muro, respiraba agitadamente, habia logrado coger la espada de un cadáver no muy lejos de allí y la levantaba con visible esfuerzo.

Guy en vez de avanzar lentamente hacia el, corrió.

Bedivere grito y blandio la espada con mucha fuerza, pero Guy ni siquiera se digno en esquivarlo.

La espada volvió a romperse.

"!No puede ser , maldición!" – Bedivere abrio la boca aunque aquellas palabras solo las oia el.

Guy bajo la cabeza y lo embistió como un toro, el muro se resquebrajo con suma facilidad, Bedivere grito de dolor. Guy sonreía mientras lo cogia del cuello.

-Tu armadura es tan frágil, voy a jugar un poco mas contigo.

Cogiendolo con ambas manos, lo lanzó por los aires, Bedivere cayó desde lo alto de la muralla, rodó por algunas escaleras y finalmente dio a parar a lo mas hondo de la fortaleza. Sin fuerzas ni aliento para seguir.

Todo lo veía borroso.

Sangre y mas sangre por doquier. Podia ver en cámara lenta como el resto de sus hombres seguía luchando, muertes por alla, gritos de guerra por aca, lanzas que atravesaban cuerpos, espadas que cercenaban brazos y piernas. Hachas que cortaban por la mitad.

Bedivere volvió a calmarse, lo mejor era intentar distraerlo, pues no importaba si perdia o no.

Si sus hombres no lograban someter al enemigo tendría entonces muy pocas posibilidades de ganar.

Guy ya estaba abajo, veía como se arrastraba como un bebé, intentando ganar la entrada a una atalaya no muy lejos de allí.

Caminó a paso rápido, si iba a jugar con el se aseguraría que no muriese tan pronto. Aun resistia, deseaba ver hasta cuanto iba a durar sus esfuerzos por mantenerse vivo.

-¿Para donde vas? – Guy seguía sonriendo, ya estaba casi a su lado.

Bedivere ya casi llegaba a la atalaya.

Otra explosión gigantesca se oyó a lo lejos, ¿Qué era aquello?.

Ambos se detuvieron, pero Guy solo exclamo:

-¡Jaaaaa, veamos si tu rey puede vencer al mio!:

Bedivere se volvió y le respondio sin ambages:

-Cuando tu rey este colgado de un mástil, entonces veremos de que te ries.

Eso no le gusto nada a Guy.

La maza golpeó el pecho de Bedivere y lo impulsó rápidamente hasta dentro de la misma atalaya.

-Ya me hartaste idiota.

Bedivere escupio sangre, estaba agitado, su corazón bombeaba mas de lo normal, su pérdida de sangre no era poca.

-Arturia merece morir, y tu lo sabes muy bien – Guy lo cogió con una sola mano, y como si fuese un costal lo empezó a subir a lo largo de la atalaya.

-No es… cierto – Bedivere hablaba en voz baja, casi como un susurro.

-¿Viste eso, lo viste? – Guy le pregunto mientras subia tranquilamente - ¿Aquella monstruosidad, aquel aparato del infierno?.

Bedivere recordó entonces aquellas lanzas extrañas que cegaron la vida de cientos de sus hombres.

-La defensa de la fortaleza de Cadbury, la que nadie tenia conocimiento, "El empalador".

Ya casi llegaban a la cima.

-Este secreto no lo sabia nadie excepto dos personas…

Guy rió.

-¿No será?.

-¡Acertaste!, Arturia y su hija.

-Mordred… - Bedivere abrio los ojos, aquello no se lo esperaba, se quedo estático, mucho mas de lo que estaba ahora.

Y si el reaccionaba de esa forma, ya imaginaba como lo haría Arturia.

Llegaron a la cima, Guy lo lanzó sin piedad contra el suelo, mientras hacia girar su maza. Bedivere miro al horizonte, algo se veía por alla, una colina… de cadáveres.

Tambien vio algo que lo sorprendio por completo, pero se lo calló, tal vez Guy no se habia percatado de ello.

-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo prefieres morir?.

Se acercó al borde de la atalaya.

-¿Quieres que te lanze desde aquí o mejor deseas morir por esto…? – y señaló su maza.

Bedivere no respondió pero lentamente iba poniéndose de pie. Aun respiraba, pero sus funciones motoras lo abandonaban tal vez seria la ultima vez en aquella batalla que se pondría de pie.

**(Kenji Kawai : Apocalypse-The Trap)  
**

Pero debía hacerlo, debía ganar mas tiempo, distraerlo todo lo que pudiese.

-Dame un arma.

-¿Cómo dices?.

-Dame un arma – Bedivere extendió su brazo bueno – si eres un caballero me lo darás.

-Hombre, ya no tienes la fuerza ni para coger una espada , ¿Realmente no quieres morir mas plácidamente?- y volvió a señalar el borde de la atalaya.

Bedivere permaneció callado, pero su mano aun estaba extendida.

Guy se cruzó de hombros.

-No puedo negarme si lo pides asi, tambien soy un caballero ¿sabes?.

Guy le tendió una espada del suelo, habían montones de ellas desperdigadas por toda la fortaleza y que ya no eran de utilidad.

Lentamente la empuñó, era una espada normal, sin ninguna propiedad mágica ni nada. Algo que podia manejar.

Pero que era tan inútil con el como al principio, la armadura de su enemigo era tres veces la normal, era imposible romperla.

Solo Excalibur de Arturia podría hacerlo.

-¿Estas listo? – Guy le pregunto aunque sabia de antemano que nunca lo estaría.

Bedivere levanto su espada y asintió.

Guy se lanzó hacia el.

La maza volvió a hacer sonar sus demoledores golpes, el suelo se habia resquebrajado múltiples veces. Bedivere en su estado actual apenas podia esquivar aquellos potentes ataques.

-¡Se mas cuidadoso tonto! – Guy sonreía mientras hacia una finta y lograba impactarle un fuerte golpe en la pierna izquierda, haciendo que se resbale y caiga al suelo.

Otro golpe mas, directo a su cabeza fue evadido rápidamente, pero aun seguía en el suelo.

El primer golpe habia hecho astillas parte de su pierna, no iba a poder levantarse mas.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Guy.

Bedivere no emitio ningun grito de dolor, y si lo iba a hacer, se lo guardaba muy bien.

-Por el bien de Arturia y el bien de Camelot, ¡voy a matarte ahora mismo ¡! – gritó.

-¿En serio? – Guy ya no sonreía - ¡si ni siquiera puedes pararte animal!.

-No pero aun asi ganaré.

-Idiota… - Guy se mordio el labio – solo estas fanfarroneando.

-¡Jamas fanfarroneo, hoy ganaré y no podras hacer nada para impedirlo!.

Guy se hizo hacia atrás, aquellas palabras le afectaron un poco.

-¡JAMAS, ME OYES….! – Bedivere empezó a toser sangre.

Guy se quedo unos momentos estatico, ¿Acaso aquellas amenazas eran reales?.

Sacudio la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡!No te burles de mi estúpido! – bramó mientras alzaba su mazo y la bajaba con furia.

Bedivere alzo la espada para protegerse del ataque.

Pero fue inútil, el arma se hizo trizas y la maza acabó en su brazo sano, se oyo un ¡crack! y parte una espada volo lejos.

El brazo de Bedivere estaba grotescamente deformado, en una posición antinatural, claramente se la habia quebrado.

El grito fue desgarrador, aun en el suelo y con ambos brazos inutilizados, Bedivere habia llegado a su limite.

Lo que pensaba Guy era cierto: "Al final puras fanfarronadas".

-Dime, ¿ahora te sientes bien de haber ganado? – y rio sarcásticamente.

Bedivere en ese momento, dejo de jadear, abrio ambos ojos con algo de sangre, sonreía, era una sonrisa de victoria.

-Al final… he ganado.

-¿Has ganado? – Guy abrio los ojos, ¡Aun seguía fanfarroneando!.

-Si idiota, al final he ganado… ¡TIEMPO! – grito mientras abria sus ojos y una sonrisa extraña alzaba su vista que miraba a través de el.

Guy se volvió lentamente, habia alguien tras el, lo sabia muy bien…

El problema era de quien se trataba.

¿Un soldado tal vez, dos o diez de ellos?, si era eso no iba a tener problemas.

A no ser que…

Guy se volvió unos centímetros, de pronto solo sintió un ventarron y se vio asi mismo volando por los aires.

En realidad era la mitad de el.

Guy, el que no habia podido ser vencido ni por una gran cantidad de soldados, ni siquiera por Bedivere, yacia ahora partido en dos, en medio de un gran charco de sangre, ¡de un solo golpe!.

Ni siquiera la gruesa armadura que llevaba su portador pudieron salvarle, ni eso, ni su mazo, ni su habilidad para la pelea, nada de nada.

Y aun si hubiese estado preparado… tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho.

Bedivere solo podia ver una sombra aproximarse hacia el, no podia ver bien pero ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Ar… tu… ria – hablo casi sin voz.

Su vista empezó a clarear.

Arturia Pendragon, el rey de Camelot, yacia al lado de el, sonriendo tristemente.

De pronto vio una herida profunda cerca de su corazón.

-¡Arturia, usted esta herida!.

Pero ella, sin hablar clavó su espada muy cerca de el, a su vez que sacaba algun tipo de "objeto" de su propio cuerpo…

La forja de Avalon, yacia frente a el, luminosa y pura.

Aquello que curaba toda herida, iba a tener el honor de ser curado por el.

Cerro los ojos por el cansancio, solo podia ver el rostro de Arturia, le sonrio levemente hasta que volvió a verse una sombra.

Y de allí la nada.

* * *

**(Dawn of War II - For The Craftworld)**

Arturia Pendragon se hallaba frente al agujero de la muralla, a su lado izquierdo se vislumbraba una gran colina, como si fuese una premonición, sintió que ese iba a ser el lugar de su lucha contra el traidor.

El humo que aun permanecia en el agujero impedia que ambos bandos se viesen por unos instantes, un silencio sepulcral generaba una profunda impaciencia.

Fue cuando el bando de Mordred empezó primero.

Un solo gritó se oyo:

-¡Clarent!.

Una gran bola de fuego disipó el humo y con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia Arturia y los suyos, la bola iba tomando una forma de flecha y se oia un sonido extraño.

-¡Detrás de mi! – exclamó ella, mientras el resto de sus hombres retrocedían rápidamente.

Arturia alzó su espada.

En el momento en que el fuego de Clarent estaba a pocos metros de Arturia y sus hombres, este se expandió al instante y se oyo una explosión, al final la nueva transformacion de la bola de fuego parecia las pinzas de un escorpion.

!Iba a envolverlos y pulverizarlos!, aquella espóradica transformacion lleno de miedo a los hombres de Arturia. Pero ella no iba a dejar que algo asi la espante.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – gritó mientras blandia la espada con fuerza.

Una onda de viento y tierra impacto contra aquella aberración , el fuego y ambas se combinaron y hubo una gran explosión. Se disipó al final.

Luego solo un grito, los hombres de Modred y ella misma se lanzaron al ataque. Arturia se percato de ello.

-¡Hacia la colina, tendremos ventaja de posición allí! – grito.

El resto de su ejercito corrió colina arriba mientras el ejercito de Mordred aun los seguía. La caballería los iba a alcanzar.

Arturia se detuvo mientras con una mano señalaba la colina, el resto de hombres seguían subiendo apresuradamente.

Interponiendose en medio de la caballería y sus hombres Arturia saltó con fuerza y clavo a Excalibur firmemente en el suelo.

La tierra tembló con mucha fuerza, el suelo estalló, dibujándose un gran quiebre , como si fueses un gran terremoto.

Los caballos asustados, se liberaron de sus cabalgantes mientras corrian colina abajo llenos de miedo.

Algunos hombres bajaron rodando, pero Arturia no les daría tiempo a recuperarse.

Cogiendo Excalibur nuevamente la blandió horizontalmente con poca fuerza.

El pequeño destello de luz que se aproximó hacia ellos fue suficiente para partirlos en dos, tenia la forma de media luna, no menos de cien hombres ahora no eran mas que cadáveres.

Mordred seguía subiendo con el resto de su ejercito, Arturia la vió.

Aun no sabia quien era pues portaba aquel casco extraño. Pero aun asi no iba a ser difícil desenmascararla.

Por su parte Mordred la miraba con una gran emoción, la emoción de poder arrebatarle el trono, de culminar su reinado.

Solo tenia miedo de algo, y no era ella precisamente.

Era de su espada, Excalibur.

La mas poderosa espada que jamas existió, no habia espada en este mundo capaz de hacerle frente.

Y eso incluía a Clarent naturalmente.

La espada de fuego contra la espada de luz. ¿Quién ganaría?.

Solo habia una forma de saberlo.

-¡Arqueros! – gritó Arturia, la mayoría de sus hombres ya estaban en la colina.

Una gran cantidad de flechas se dirigieron hacia abajo, hacia las huestes de Mordred.

Pero ella vió aquel ataque como algo minúsculo.

"Si quieren preocuparme de verdad, láncenme flechas de metal"-pensaba.

Sin siquiera pestañear, movio su espada horizontalmente mientras un arco de fuego se disparaba en contra de las flechas…

…y las quemó a todas en su recorrido.

-¡Arturia…! – Mordred tambien estaba a punto de llegar - ¡!me estas decepcionando!.

El humo de las explosiones solo reflejaban una pequeña silueta desde lo alto.

De pronto otra poderosa ráfaga de luz atravesó el muro y se dirigia hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda, agachaos todos! – exclamó Modred.

Muchos se agacharon, pero tambien otros tantos murieron despedazados.

-¡Avanzad! – gritó Mordred mientras el resto de su ejercito se levantaba y corria haciendo un eco de guerra increíble.

Arturia desde arriba solo miraba como la distancia entre ellos se acortaba mas y mas.

Mordred de pronto se paro en seco y gritó:

-¡Twister of Fire! – movio su espada apuntando hacia Arturia, la hizo girar y solto su poder.

Un gran tornado de fuego se posicionó en el suelo y avanzó frente a ellos de forma furiosa.

Arturia no se movia de su lugar. Sus demás hombres tampoco se veian preocupados por el ataque de fuego que venia hacia ellos.

-¡!Avalon! – gritó mientras una gran barrera esférica se posiciono delante de ella y cubrió un gran sector de terreno-

El fuego choco contra aquella barrera, aun giraba pero sus movimientos eran mas bruscos, no podia romperla y se iba extinguiendo de a pocos.

Finalmente no pudo mas y desapareció sin mayores problemas.

Al extinguirse una nueva columna de humo volvió a elevarse pero se dispersaba mucho mas rápido que antes.

-¡!Ahora! – grito Mordred.

Con un gran grito de guerra, el ejercito de Mordred realizo una maniobra de pinza, dividiéndose en dos grandes grupos, con Mordred siendo la única que permanecería en el centro. Usualmente habia visto a su madre usar ese tipo de estrategia, ella haria lo mismo pero con la variante de que ella misma no seria parte de ninguna de ambas columnas.

Mordred lentamente levanto su espada, Clarent relucia sobre el paisaje, la espada de un traidor, parecia tan pura...

Pero pronto se iba a teñir de sangre, la sangre de su madre y la del resto de su ejercito. "Madre, Clarent acabara contigo, ya lo veras".

Arturia solo miraba al extraño preocupada. "Es muy fuerte" - pensaba - "Ademas aquella espada, es Clarent, la ha robado... maldicion".

Arturia Pendragon tenia en su poder las cuatro espadas legendarias y entre ellas se hallaban Excalibur y Clarent. Aunque tal vez su enemigo podria haberse hecho del resto. Y si eso era asi estaria en graves aprietos, lo que mas le parecia extraño era el como pudo obtenerlo, si la defensa que habia puestoen ella era muy dificil, por no decir imposible, de romper.

Sin embargo solo de momento tenia a Clarent como su enemigo principal.

Mordred sonrió y gritó con fuerza:

-¡!Clarent, cúbreme con fuego y no dejes que la luz entre!.

Empezando poco a poco a crecer, nacieron al final cinco grandes tornados de fuego que danzaban alrededor de ella, cada uno de ellos giraba furiosamente.

Empezo a correr, el humo ya se habia disipado dejando ver a una Arturia con la espada alzada:

-¡!Ex…. Calibur! – gritó.

Pero antes de que pudiese bajarla, una flecha atravezo su rodilla.

**(Two Steps from Hell: Red Omen)**

El enemigo habia empezado a disparar flechas sobre la colina. Los hombres de Arturia se protegían como podían con sus escudos, pero eso no impidió algunas muertes.

Mordred sonrió ante aquella suerte.

Y siguió corriendo.

Otras flechas mas cayeron sobre la colina, Arturia retrocedio mientras intentaba activar a Avalon para protegerse.

Pero ya era tarde, Mordred habia alcanzado la cima.

El resto de hombres de Arturia se posicionaron frente a ella y levantaron sus escudos para protegerla.

-!Pongase comoda, y use a Excalibur para asegurar el triunfo! - exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Soldados, déjenme sola y protejan los flancos! – exclamo.

Pero de pronto Mordred saltó, los tornados que giraban alrededor de ella avanzaron sin piedad.

Cayo fuertemente al suelo, dispersando al ejercito de Arturia cual si fuera papel.

Los que estaban mas cerca fueron triturados y consumidos en fuego por los tornados que traía como defensa.

-¡Una con otra Arturia Pendragon! – grito la del yelmo- ¡!Una con otra!.

Arturia activo Avalon, mientras corria hacia ella.

Mordred la espero, al parecer planeaba algo.

-¡!Ahhhhhhhhh! – grito Arturia mientras blandia su espada hacia su enemigo.

-¡!Clarent, amolda mi defensa y pasa al ataque!.

Los tornados obedecieron su petición, dejando de girar alrededor de ella, se ubicaron al frente horizontalmente.

Los tornados arremetieron contra Arturia, estrellándose contra la barrera de Avalon, esta vez eran cinco.

A pesar de la solida defensa que Avalon otorgaba a su portador, no pudo hacer nada con la fuerza de cinco tornados, Arturia fue desplazada de su lugar varios metros, rodo por el suelo y al final quedo al borde de la colina.

Sin rasguños, pero habia sido empujada.

Mordred alzo su espada mientras los tornados volvían a girar alrededor de ella.

Arturia se levanto,mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Ya no quedaba mucho, aunque se tenia en un inicio la ventaja en el terreno, esta se perdió ante el súbito ataque de aquella extraña.

-Si eres un caballero como yo, exigo que descubras tu rostro, tendremos una lucha limpia y justa – Arturia sostuvo su espada en su derecha.

-¿Crees que te hare caso, a ti, rey de Camelot?

-¿De que estas hablando?.

-Nosotros – Mordred se calmo un poco – somos los que nos oponemos a tu gobierno, tu forma de ser solo trae muerte, no eres alguien digno de ser rey.

-Lo que dices carece de sentido – Arturia seguía sin moverse – no se puede ayudar a otros si no sacrificas algo.

-¿En serio? – Mordred tras su yelmo sonreía – lo se muy bien, pero lo que tu haces va mas alla de eso – has hecho sacrificios innecesarios, en cada batalla no te importa arriesgar al máximo vidas humanas…

-¿Y crees que lo puedes hacer mejor?, no sabes nada.

-Es por eso – Mordred empezó a avanzar hacia ella – que deseo salir de la ignorancia… cuando yo sea rey.

-Te quedaras ignorante para siempre entonces – Arturia mantenía el semblante serio mientras avanzaba hacia ella lentamente.

-¡!Clarent, desata tu furia sobre mi enemigo y ponlo a dormir! – gritó.

-¡Encima usas a Clarent, una espada que no te pertenece, la has arrebatado de mis pertenencias! – exclamó Arturia mientras saltaba hacia ella.

Lo que se vio después fue indescriptible, Mordred lanzo todos los tornados contra ella. Los cinco rápidamente rodearon a Arturia y tras un breve tiempo chocaron en un solo punto, donde estaba ella.

Arturia grito esta vez, Avalon no se habia activado y la armadura que portaba empezaba a destruirse.

-¡A… avalon! – grito Arturia, fue un grito de desesperación.

Avalon hizo su aparición para disipar lo poco que quedaba de los tornados y detener el gran daño que Arturia estaba recibiendo.

Mordred sonrio triunfalmente mientras veía como caia al piso. Su sonrisa cambio cuando un objeto filoso y extraño se dirigia contra ella.

Lo esquivo a penas pero hizo un corte profundo sobre su hombro derecho, no era el que usaba para manejar la espada pero aun asi sabia que eso le traería problemas luego.

Se llevo la mano al hombro y noto la sangre que empezaba a salir, se miro un rato.

"Ha llegado hasta el hueso…. Dios" – pensó mientras se observaba la herida.

De pronto sintió una sombra.

Al volverse tuvo casi nada de tiempo en bloquear el poderoso ataque de Arturia, como lo hizo con una sola mano, no pudo repelerlo del todo y fue empujada con fuerza, cayendo al suelo lejos de ella.

Mordred volvió a parase, a pesar de la herida en su hombro aun intentaba mantenerse en pie.

Arturia ya no tenia a Excalibur, al parecer la habia lanzado contra ella para matarla, aunque fallo. Ahora sostenia una lanza.

-¡Me mataras! – jadeaba Mordred mientras la miraba a través de su yelmo, aquella herida le molestaba mas de lo que pensaba – ¡pero me las has de pagar!.

Arturia no respondio, pero aun asi se sentia algo afectada.

Pero no por sus heridas, sino por lo que dijo aquella extraña. Sus palabras solo recalcaban que… tenia razón.

No habia forma de contradecirla, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, incluso ahora, mandando a la muerte a muchos de sus hombres para disminuir la cantidad del ejercito del traidor.

Era un sacrificio necesario, pero con una gran cantidad de derramamiento de sangre.

Habian otras alternativas, de eso estaba segura, con menores riesgos, pero que necesitaba tiempo para estudiarlas.

Y eso era algo de lo que carecia, tiempo.

Y por eso se inclinaba a las estrategias mas rapidas, con mas muertes y mas sufrimiento.

Tambien se dio cuenta de que sus respuestas no eran otra cosa que desesperación por no aceptar la realidad e intentar sentirse bien asi misma. Lo que decía aquella extraña era cierto, ¿acaso sabia tanto de ella?, ¿Cómo alguien desconocido podia saber tanto de ti?.

Estas preguntas no hacían mas que redoblar sus sospechas de alguien que realmente la conocía.

Mordred, volvió a arremeter con su espada, como por inercia Arturia lo bloqueo, estaba en esos momentos en otro mundo, en el de sus pensamientos.

No pudo bloquear el siguiente ataque.

Con un tajo limpio, Arturia cayo al suelo, una gran línea delgada y roja se extendió desde su hombro derecho hasta la cintura, milagrosamente no la habia cortado. Aun asi estaba herida.

-¿Qué te pasa, andabas distraída o algo? – Mordred la miraba mientras alzaba su espada.

Pero Arturia, en ese momento, cogió la lanza y lanzo un tajo directo a su rostro. El yelmo que llevaba Mordred en ese momento se partio por la mitad, y ambos pedazos cayeron y rodaron por la colina.

El rostro de ella en ese momento fue mostrado.

Solo hubo una sensación y ese fue de Arturia, su rostro no cabia en su asombro, deseperación y por último pesadumbre. ¡Su propia hija iba contra ella, eso era algo totalmente imposible!.

¡Nunca se le ocurrio que su propia hija fuera a traicionarla, a alguien quien habia puesto todas sus esperanzas en el futuro, su sucesora, alguien que iba a mejorar el reino!.

"!Imposible, imposible,imposible...!" aquella palabra danzaba en la mente de Arturia y se propagaba como un eco a través de su alma miles de veces.

-No… - Arturia sacudia su cabeza mientras observaba a Mordred – tu no…

-¿Te sorprende acaso que fuera tu propia hija la que se rebela? – Mordred sonrió un poco mientras alzaba su espada - ¿Acaso no son tus propios actos los que ponen a todo un pueblo contra ti?.

"¿Contra mi?, pero si mi pueblo me respeta, me aclama y me llama salvadora, algo que no merezco…." –Arturia no podia creerlo, Mordred la estaba juzgando.

-Todo el ejercito que traigo son gente que ve en ti a un rey tirano que no respeta la vida como es., gente que perdió a su familia en los primeros años, jóvenes que te guardaban rencor por la perdida de sus familias en los primeros años de guerra.

Mordred hablaba calmada, pero aquel aura de rencor aun giraba alrededor de ella:

-¡Solo aguardaban su oportunidad, Arturia, una forma de poder vengarze y ahora lo están logrando! – exclamo - ¡por que aquí te dare muerte y ellos podrán descansar en paz!.

La colina aun era fuertemente defendida por las huestes de Arturia, era cierto, aquellos soldados que luchaban al lado de Mordred solo eran un puñado de soldados inexpertos en batalla, que se unieron con el solo fin de destronarla. Apoyando a Mordred.

Era por eso que, a pesar de su minoría, los hombres de Arturia seguían manteniendo posiciones, era la experiencia contra el ímpetu, la maña y estrategia contra el arrojo y vitalidad.

Y obviamente la diferencia era grande.

-¡Incluso esto va para aquellos que murieron hoy por tu lado Arturia, será tu culpa por toda tu vida! – Mordred alzo la espada esta vez con fuerza.

Y la clavo en la pierna derecha de Arturia.

Arturia gritó, el dolor de una espada penetrando en la carne era realmente espantoso, pero aun asi no soltaba ni una sola lagrima.

-¡Siente ahora lo que es el verdadero dolor!- grito con furia Mordred.

**(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Philosophorum Omega)**

Volvió a alzar la espada, manchada en sangre…

… solo para volverla a hacer bajar.

Arturia volvió a gritar, pero no hacia nada por defenderse.

-¡!Mugre, nada mas que MUGRE! – gritó Mordred mientras alzaba su espada nuevamente.

Y volvió a hacerla bajar, eso fue muchas veces, incluso pasó a la otra pierna, se aseguraría que su madre quedara invalida de por vida.

-¡Si piensas que soy sadica, tu lo eres mas que ni siquiera has derramado una sola lagrima por las victimas que sacrificaste, no sientes dolor, ni pena! – Mordred empezaba a jadear - ¡No sientes nada!

La espada salía y entraba, destruyendo parte de la armadura de Arturia, y penetrando en su carne. Tintes de sangre emanaban de la espada y salpicaban el piso, parecía que la armadura de Arturia cambiaba de color.

Ella no hacia nada, absolutamente nada, tal vez en su fuero interno sabia que merecia aquel castigo, tal vez un poco, solo un poco del dolor que sintieron sus hombres en las batallas que tuvo hace tiempo, el dolor de ser atravesados por una espada, el dolor de perder un miembro, el dolor del aceite hirviendo sobre sus hombres, el dolor de una muerte.

Cualquier dolor, aunque sea solo un poco.

Por eso no habia activado Avalon, y es por eso que dejo que su propia hija le muestre su peor error y de la peor forma, incluso pensó que lo mejor era que muriese allí mismo, pero con dolor, una muerte rápida no habría bastado para pagar sus errores.

-¡Mi rey, no le haga caso! – una voz se oyo a pocos metros de la escena.

Una flecha se clavo en la muñeca de Mordred, rápidamente solto la espada y cayo al suelo gritando.

Arturia volvió la cabeza para verlo.

Un soldado de Arturia, uno de los pocos que quedaba habia oído sus gritos y estaba cerca de ella. La habia apoyado disparando una flecha.

-¡Ella es la que es ignorante, no sabe por lo que tuvo que pasar, nunca fue a una guerra con usted, jamas sintió lo que usted sentia al momento de tomar una decisión, solo la veía al venir, cuando todo se habia calmado! – exclamó el soldado anónimo.

Aquel soldado desconocido era la otra parte de la conciencia de Arturia, hasta ese momento estaba dormido, aceptando la culpa, pero luego empezó a despertar.

-¡No merece ser su hija, Arturia, si ni siquiera puede tener empatía por su madre, no podrá tenerla nunca en su vida!

-¡Callaos de una vez! – grito Mordred, mientras alzaba su espada contra aquel desconocido.

Arturia abrio los ojos, estaba despertando. Aquellas palabras invadieron su mente y pujaban por vencer a su contraparte, la culpa.

Sono un par de mandobles y finalmente el cuerpo del soldado voló por los aires, habia sido herido mortalmente en el pecho y cayo de espaldas.

-¡Desgraciado! – Mordred se llevo la mano a su muñeca que sangraba, luego miró a Arturia.

Se aproximó nuevamente con al espada levantada.

Arturia seguía en el suelo, sin hacer el mas minimo movimiento para levantarse.

Y aunque quisiera, en ese estado era prácticamente imposible.

Mordred llego hacia ella y alzó su espada, esta vez la iba a decapitar.

-¡Arturia, por Camelot! – la misma voz se hizo oir.

-¡Mierda, aun sigues vivo! – Mordred volvió a mirar hacia el cuerpo que ahora si, luego de una corta agonía, dejo de hablar.

Fue su ultima frase, pero que Arturia recordaría.

"!Por Camelot!", era su frase de la victoria, y tambien la frase de muchos.

Mordred bajó la espada, Arturia la vio en cámara lenta, la espada que acabaría con su vida. Clarent.

Pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano ¡la esquivo!. Cogio rápidamente la lanza que estaba cerca de ella.

Y atravesó a Mordred por el pecho, la armadura se rompió con facilidad, del pecho de Mordred se dibujó un pequeño circulo rojo que iba manchando cada vez mas su armadura, ahora rota.

Pero la espada no habia sido totalmente esquivada, habia atravesado tambien su pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Una herida fatal.

-Ava…lon – empezó Arturia, su voz era grave, pero no era por el cansancio.

Avalon se puso en acción, curando ambas piernas que prácticamente estaban irreconocibles, no basto mucho para que estuvieran sanas.

Arturia se incorporo lentamente, aun sostenia la lanza que habia atravesado a Mordred.

**( Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Lapis Philosophorum)**

Se miraron cara a cara.

De los labios de Mordred emanaba un hilillo rojo, sus ojos, que hasta ese momento denotaban furia, ahora habían cambiado, ahora mas parecía los ojos de alguien resignado y triste.

-Que injusta es la vida…, ¿no? – Mordred le dijo a Arturia directamente mientras hacia un esfuerzo por sonreir.

Pero ella no respondió.

-Yo tratando de ser alguien mejor… y el destino me paga asi – Mordred empezó a toser.

Arturia seguía callada.

-La herida que tienes madre, es mortal – Mordred empezaba a desfallecer – no logre ser rey…, pero tampoco tu… no volveras a gobernar – sonrió un poco.

Pero luego unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué he tenido que llegar a esto… madre?, ¿Por qué no conversó conmigo…?, ¿Por qué yo la veía como alguien tirana…?, ¿No… sabes… como me llamaban en el pueblo… cada vez que pasaba por allí?.

Arturia permanecia estatica y con la cabeza baja.

-Me decían… viene la hija de la opresora, de la tirana, de .. la que nunca llora.

Volvio a toser escupiendo sangre.

-El pueblo se iba a rebelar, muchas familias no te apoyaban, y no solo ellos, los sajones... tambien deseaban tu muerte… aunque tu no te dabas cuenta, si esto se salía de control, toda tu nación se iria a pique…

Tosio mas, sus piernas flaquearon, estaba a un paso de la muerte.

-Tenia a los sajones de mi lado... y a los que se rebelaban contra ti... y sin embargo he perdido - parecia a punto de llorar.

Queria agregar algo mas, pero finalmente cambio todo por algunas palabras.

-Cumpli mi cometido…, Camelot estará unida como siempre… madre.

Luego alzó su vista al cielo y dijo:

-Si tan solo hubiera sido rey… un rey… un buen rey… un….

No habló mas, agacho súbitamente la cabeza, estaba muerta.

Arturia aun permanecia sin moverse, estuvo asi por un par de minutos.

Luego algo se movió, algo en su rostro.

Eran lagrimas. Dejo la lanza suavemente, el cuerpo de Mordred cayó.

Y con ello un gran grito de dolor, desgarrador.

Gruesas lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Arturia, estaba de pie, pero aun asi deseaba tanto no estarlo. Deseaba estar muerta. "!Por que ella!" – su mente volvia a consumirla. La oscuridad la rodeaba y la destrozaba por dentro.

!No importa si era una traidora, ni alguien malo ni nada!, !Era su hija, SU HIJA!. Una madre lo sabe bien y perdona todo, incluso la traición.

Porque era su madre.

Arturia le lloró a Mordred por cinco minutos, y derramo todas las lagrimas que tenia por ella.

Sin embargo algo la detuvo, sus lagrimas aun salían pero aquella guerra aun no terminaba. Habian muerto muchos hombres, pero quedaban aun soldados para salvar. Tal vez del otro flanco.

Porque del lado de ella no quedaba nadie, todos habían muerto, aquel desconocido era el ultimo. Se aproximó hacia el y vio su rostro. Entonces se percato de algo.

La armadura no era una de las huestes de Arturia.

Era de Mordred. La voz incluso era de un joven, ya se extrañaba de aquella voz y por que nunca la escucho.

Alguien del bando de Mordred la habia ayudado. Tal vez vio algo en ella y algo en Mordred que le hizo cambiar. Tal vez en el momento en que sintió su dolor.

Aquel rostro joven la calmo un poco, pero aun asi aquella herida no se cerraría tan fácilmente.

Se volvió y observo el fuerte, destrucción por todos lados, fuego, cuerpos una de las peores batallas que sostuvo. Y esta fue en su propio "hogar", entre su propio gobierno.

Y sabia muy bien que seria la última.

Observo una de las atalayas próximas de pronto vio cierta escena…

¡Bedivere aun seguía vivo!.

-¡!

Arturia empezó a correr hacia la atalaya, ¡Bedivere era la ultima persona a quien podría recurrir, su amigo!.

¡No iba a permitir que muriese!, !Ni el ni nadie mas!.

* * *

**(Fate Stay Night - Uketsugareshi Kokuin )**

-Arturia… tu – Bedivere ya casi sanaba por completo, pero no podia evitar ver a su amiga de esa forma.

Al terminar se levantó, como lo suponía Avalon, la forja legendaria hacia milagros en el cuerpo humano. Pensaba que iba a morir y ahora estaba completamente sano.

\- Bedivere – Arturia habló en voz baja - ¿ hemos ganado?.

Como si el destino hubiera querido responderle, gritos y arengas en el nombre de Arturia resonaron por toda la fortaleza.

Habian logrado someter al enemigo, la victoria era un hecho.

-Hemos ganado… - sonreía Bedivere mientras miraba a Arturia.

Pero ella no cambiaba de expresión.

-Bedivere… - volvió a preguntar - ¿hemos ganado?.

Esta vez Bedivere se preocupó.

-Arturia… ¿te pasa al..? – no terminó la pregunta.

Arturia se desvaneció en sus brazos, Excalibur cayó al piso, Bedivere la mantuvo abrazada por un rato.

-¡Arturia, Arturia! – exclamó impotente.

De pronto una voz débil se oyo, era ella.

-Bedivere… llévame a la dama del lago.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Llevame… por favor… - Arturia alzó su rostro mientras lo miraba con las pupilas apagadas.

Y sonrió debilmente, aquel rostro iluminado por la luz del crepúsculo era de un angel eso era seguro.

No podia resistirse ante semejante petición.

Al bajar, una larga fila de soldados lo espero, al ver a Bedivere sano y salvo gritaron jubilosos.

Pero una súbita preocupación general fue por Arturia, la cual se le veía en un lamentable estado.

-Solo esta cansada, me ha encomendado una tarea, ¡vosotros, regresaos al pueblo, los alcanzare luego!.

El ejercito de Arturia volvieron a hacer gritos de jubilo y se prepararon para marchar.

Bedivere por su parte, tomo un caballo, y la monto junto con Arturia, la ubicó de la manera mas comoda posible, y a su lado puso a Excalibur.

No sabia por que quería verla ni que iba a pedirle. Pero notó la herida en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que si Avalon no podia curar aquella herida entonces…

Habian cabalgado por casi una hora y no faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar, de pronto una voz hizo que se detuviese.

-Bedivere…

-¡Arturia! – exclamó.

-Bajame…

-Pero ya casi llegamos, Arturia.

-Por… favor.

Nuevamente accedió a su petición.

-Ayudame…, recuestame en ese árbol de allí – señalo con dificultad un gran y frondoso roble, al parecer se hallaban en medio de un bosque.

Bedivire, la cogió y con mucha calma, la recostó allí, donde ella quería.

-Bedivere…., cuidame mientras duermo…. Tengo.. sueño – ella le sonrió por un momento mientras sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse.

-Como usted diga, mi rey... – hizo una reverencia aunque un gran nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar mas.

Se temia lo peor, pero las palabras de Arturia estaban cargadas de calidez y serenidad.

-Solo… un poco, déjame dormir… solo un poco.

Sus pupilas se cerraron, su respiración se relajo y finalmente… entro en sueño.

* * *

**Pues vale amigos, agradezco me hallan seguido en esta minihistoria, como pueden ver desde aqui vendria fate stay night (ya saben su final a mi me dejo T_T), pero bueno puesto que en la novela ligera lo explicaban algo soso, decidi darle mi propia versión de los acontecimientos, tal vez no sea exactamente como el canon, asi que discuuulpenme :D. Los espero en el siguiente cap, cuidense y gracias.**


	32. Capitulo 32: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(4)

**!Y una vez mas, un gran saludo amigos!. !Wow! hasta que pude terminar este cap, cada vez se hace mas dificil hacer que todo tenga coherencia. Cuando empiezas algo ambicioso, el mantenerlo es cada vez mas dificil.**

**¿Saben? ya hace varios dias que mi beta estaba muy ocupado asi que empeze nuevamente solo, pero he aprendido mucho y se lo agradezco :D, en serio. No es un beta de fanfiction sino uno real. Asi que no tendria sentido poner su nombre aqui. **

**Pues bien las cosas se complican aqui cada vez mas, y bueno "preludio a la oscuridad" seria como un arco, todavia no se cuantos caps van a requerirse pero bueno ya veremos como se van desarrollando los acontecimientos. Aprovechando este cap, si alguien tal vez deseara echarme una mano en caps siguientes, pues basta un PM, quien sabe, existen personas con ideas asombrosas y dignas de tener incluso algo mas que un simple fic. Quienes deseen apuntarse, estoy disponible, :D.**

**Tambien me preguntaron por PM si me lanzaria como un beta tester, realmente creo que a estas alturas todavia no, pero si Dios lo quiere y culmino este fic, pues esta claro que si. Tal vez no sea un multiusos jeje, pero puedo apoyar en algo. **

**Pues nada a disfrutar el cap, un saludo.**

**CAPITULO 32 PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(PARTE 4)**

-¿Y bien? – Illa observó a ambos esperando ver sus reacciones.

Cassidy mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras Leo se había reclinado hacia atrás, parecía pensativo.

-Madre, nunca me contaste de esa forma.

-Nunca te conté nada de esto, querrás decir – Illa se levantó.

-¡Estaba bastante bueno, la verdad, y eso que casi nunca me comentabas cosas interesantes! – Cassidy la miro con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que debe ser porque tengo una hija que nunca pregunta nada – suspiro Illa.

Cassidy infló sus mejillas.

-Por favor mamá, no me avergüences – se puso roja.

Illa se llevó la mano a sus labios y sonrió levemente. Luego miro a Leo.

-¿Qué te pareció?.

Leo la miró:

-Fue algo interesante, triste pero interesante.

Illa le preguntó:

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien a quien quieres te traiciona sin más.

Leo se levantó, al parecer no quería responder aquella pregunta tan simple:

-Tendrías que vivirlo, ¿no?, lo siento iré a ver a Lily.

Ni Cassidy, ni Illa le detuvieron.

-Tu amigo es un poco raro ¿no?

-"Poco" es poco mama, es muy raro – Cassidy miró a Lancer que súbitamente había aparecido frente a ellos.

-No me imagino como ha podido convencerte para que hicieras una alianza con él.

-Ni yo mama me lo creo…. – Cassidy suspiró - … ¿Por qué lo habré hecho?

Lancer frunció el ceño.

-Lo más importante master, ahora que el alcalde sabe de nosotros, hay que retirarnos prudentemente, de ser posible hoy mismo.

**(Dr Grayman - Sennen hakushaku)**

-¿Gecko? – Illa miró preocupada a Cassidy - ¿Qué paso con él?

-Nada mama, solo…, parece que logramos captar su atención.

Illa se cruzó de brazos, cambio su aspecto totalmente, ahora parecía preocupada.

-Hiroshi Gecko, mago, científico….. único en su clase.

-¿Qué quieres decir madre?

-Gecko es alguien interesante… pero peligroso, siendo el alcalde de la ciudad y la autoridad absoluta de esta posee muchos recursos – Illa alzó un poco la voz – es de los pocos que conozco que puede coexistir con la magia y a su vez usar herramientas tecnológicas para encubrirse.

-¿Lo conociste alguna vez? – preguntó Cassidy.

-Solo en televisión, y en algunas reuniones referentes a la ciudad, ya sabes familias importantes como nosotros, los Toshaka entre otras eran bienvenidas. Casi siempre las conversaciones iban hacia el bienestar de la ciudad, y se hablaba de los avances científicos logrados hasta ese momento, me aburría bastante, a decir verdad hija, la tecnología no me agrada.

-¿Qué problemas podría haber? – Cassidy parecía incrédula – tenemos internet, sistemas operativos que caben en un celular, redes sociales, el mundo ha mejorado y mucho.

-¿Ha mejorado? – Illa sacudió la cabeza - ¿No te das cuenta acaso?, aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer.

Cassidy se enojó.

-Lo siento hija pero ya sabes, mientras tu estas de "ida" yo ya he "ido y vuelto".

Cassidy no respondió, se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta, tampoco entendía el porqué de su odio hacia herramientas tecnológicas, ¡si estas facilitaban la vida!.

-Privacidad… - Illa conocía tanto a su hija que sabía casi exactamente en lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Cassidy.

-Privacidad, el mundo ya no es lo que es, ahora con todo conectado, la privacidad se pierde. Pueden ubicarte más rápido por medio de aquella maraña de información, lo que haces, lo que visualizas, tus gustos, disgustos, tus vivencias, todo lo que tú "compartes" es almacenado en información. Ya no hay privacidad. ¿Acaso te gustaría que gente extraña rastree tus acciones por mas estúpidas que sean?, ¿Qué no puedas compartir con seguridad información tuya sin que hayan personas sin escrúpulos que intenten obtenerla?, ¿piensas acaso que las políticas de privacidad que brindan los servicios actuales te dan seguridad total? Para mí eso es algo totalmente estúpido.

Cassidy solo la escuchaba.

-Gecko ha hecho exactamente eso, usa la tecnología para mejorar la ciudad, si te das cuenta ya no existen documentos de identificación, ahora se inyectan nanochips o como se llame, tú tienes uno, donde se presenta información tuya privada, así como también un sistema GPS para ubicarte en todo momento, incluso saben hasta en que momento vas al baño. Eres totalmente ubicable y por ende totalmente controlable.

Ahora Cassidy sentía temor, ella se miró su brazo izquierdo, un pequeño punto indicaba que algo se había inyectado allí, ¿Acaso se lo pusieron cuando era bebe?

-…Aquellos robots extraños, aquellos sistemas de rastreo por toda la ciudad, ¿te conté que incluso han podido determinar hace poco que a través de tu ADN puedes almacenar un total de más de 50 petabytes de información? ¡Hasta te podrán inyectar información secreta en tu cuerpo sin que te hayas dado cuenta!, cuando vayas a ponerte una inyección, a una revisión médica común, etcétera etcétera…, todo ese tipo de cosas, aquellos "avances" no son más que cortinas de humo que encubren el verdadero significado de todo esto… acabar con la privacidad, y sabes lo que quiero decir con eso.

Las pupilas de Cassidy temblaban:

-Si Gecko ya los tiene en la mira, lo mejor será que te marches de aquí, no sé qué es capaz de hacer pero lo que si se es que lo mejor es evitarse problemas.

Cassidy en ese momento empezó a reír.

-Parece que le tuvieras miedo – Cassidy aun sonreía.

-No es miedo, pero a veces es mejor evitarse problemas – Illa parecía muy sesuda.

-Pues supongo que ahora puedo decidir ¿no?

Illa se cruzó de hombros.

-Hoy no vine por ti, vine a ver a mi hermano, mañana volveré a la mansión Einzbern, tuya es la decisión de acompañarme o no. Pero por lo que veo, me vas a dar una rotunda negativa.

-Realmente lo pensaré madre – Cassidy esta vez hablaba en serio – creo que aún me falta aprender… magia.

Pero Illa negó con la cabeza.

-La teoría está dada, debes pasar a la práctica, la guerra del grial será tu escenario de pruebas. Como principiante aprenderás del dolor, el miedo a la muerte y la desesperación. Nunca podré enseñarte algo como eso ni mucho menos explicártelo con palabras, los hechos se encargaran de enseñarte lo que te falta.

Cassidy prácticamente asoció todo lo que dijo su madre respecto a la última pelea que tuvo con Leo. "Aprenderás del dolor, miedo a la muerte y desesperación". ¿Acaso su madre los había visto antes?.

-Lo tendré en mente madre, gracias.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Nos volveremos a ver hija, tenlo por seguro – la señalo y le guiño un ojo.

-Eso es un hecho – Cassidy le devolvió un guiño.

Lancer se acercó a Cassidy.

-Master – Lancer dijo – es momento de marcharnos, si Gecko nos halla aquí va a tomar cartas en el asunto, esto ira para mal…

Cassidy miró a Lancer pero sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Escapar de mis problemas es lo menos que deseo ahora Lancer, para madurar voy a necesitar enfrentar esto y lo que venga.

-…¿Esta segura? – Lancer seguía preocupado.

Cassidy cruzó ambas manos por su espalda.

-Te preocupas tanto por mi Lancer, a veces me siento agradecida…

Lancer abrió los ojos, ¿necesitaba algo más?.

-… y otras no tanto, si me vas a ayudar, ayúdame a "crecer" Lancer.

Dejó de sonreír y le tomo de sus manos.

-Si no seré un estorbo para ti.

Lancer exclamó:

-Eso jamas master, usted nunca será un estorbo…

Pero Cassidy puso un dedo en su boca lentamente.

-… entonces, por mi bien, debes dejarme estar.

Lancer hizo una reverencia.

-No hay forma en que pueda rechazar su petición.

-Ni las demás Lancer, ni las demás – Cassidy le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Una vez más, la master hasta el momento más joven volvía a aparecer es su mansión.

Reiko Toshaka está realmente agotada, la lucha que tuvo contra Aerus no fue precisamente un "juego de niños". Su servant, Rider yacía a su lado, en su habitación, cerca de su dormitorio.

-Fue una buena pelea, master.

-Espero que te hayas convencido que yo no soy alguien con quien se pueda "jugar" – Reiko miró a Rider fijamente.

Rider solo le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

-Sus chistes no me dan risa, pero el intento que hace para que lo hagan sí que me causa gracia.

Reiko hinchó un poco sus mejillas, estaba algo molesta.

-Lo que dije no era precisamente un chiste.

Rider se levantó de su silla, y empezó a pasearse por la habitación:

-¡Ah mis pastillas, por poco y se me olvidan!- exclamo Reiko preocupada.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, pero Rider la atajó.

-Aquí las tiene – abriendo su mano, RIder mostro las benditas pastillas. También había un vaso de agua lleno cerca de la cómoda.

Reiko cogió una y se la tomó, tener a alguien cerca realmente era útil.

-Gracias Rider – Reiko bebía el agua a sorbos.

-Master deseo hacerle una pregunta.

-Di.

-Tengo entendido que estas pastillas le ayudan, aunque para mi es dudoso, me encantaría que me explicase como realmente le alivia.

Reiko lo miró por unos segundos algo extrañada, la pregunta que le hacía realmente no tenía que ver con la guerra del grial, sino con ella.

Tal vez estaba tomando más interés en ella.

-Ephemerol

-¿Qué es eso?

-El ephemerol, tanto en pastillas como inyecciones eso es lo que yo uso, algo que me alivia… pero en realidad no es un simple remedio…

Reiko parecía indecisa en seguir hablando, no era algo del grial, ¿merecía que su servant lo supiese?.

-Su forma de hablar Reiko, es reservada, creo que la pregunta que hice era inapropiada, déjelo así, no me importa mucho.

Pero ella continúo.

-Es una droga.

Los ojos de Rider se abrieron.

-¿Una… droga? – para Rider, las drogas eran malas.

-Así es, déjame contarte un poco.

Al principio Rider estaba paseándose por la habitación de su master, sin ningún interés, pero ahora al parecer Reiko había logrado captarlo.

-Ya sabes muy bien que actualmente la tecnología en todo Japón se ha desarrollado muy rápido, y aun así sigue en progreso constante, y casi se ha destacado en todos los ámbitos, el nuevo alcalde los usa muy a menudo e incluso ha dicho muchas veces que la ciencia perfectamente puede reemplazar a la magia – hizo una mueca de burla.

Rider continuaba escuchándola.

-Pero al grano, hubo un tiempo en que se realizaron investigaciones acerca de las mujeres embarazadas, específicamente los mareos que se presentaban y que eran muy comunes durante la fase de gestación, se intentaba suprimir por todos los medios las quejas que ellas sufrían durante todo ese tiempo. Algo realmente estúpido si me preguntas, es algo natural y no debería cambiarse.

Rider se cruzó de hombros.

-No soy quien para opinar master.

-Pues bien – continuó Reiko tranquilamente – se tiene un gran repertorio de drogas tranquilizantes y que te ayudan a sobrellevar mejor esta etapa, sin embargo para este caso específico se tenía o poco o nada, se deseaba obtener la "droga definitiva" para esto, y al parecer luego de muchos métodos ensayo/error lo consiguieron.

Reiko termino su vaso de agua y se lo entrego a Rider, tosió un poco.

-Precisamente fue aquí, en este distrito donde se halló lo que sería solo una prueba de aquella droga, la talidomida. Esta fue probada en algunas mujeres y al parecer dieron resultados positivos, entonces decidieron hacer algunas pruebas más y finalmente salió a la venta para uso casi común pero con receta médica bajo el nombre de ephemerol.

Rider preguntó:

-¿Qué clase de pruebas?.

-No lo sé Rider, tampoco es que este muy informada de ello, lo averigüé yo usando mi cabeza, pero hay cosas que solo están escritas y muy pocos lo saben….

Ella se refería al poder telepático que tenía. Red Raven.

-… inmiscuirme en la mente de personal de farmacias y centros de investigación no eran muy difíciles, mucho antes el control era casi nulo.

-Ya entiendo, continúe.

Reiko asintió.

-Nunca lo nombraron como una droga en sí, sino como un fármaco, durante algún tiempo estuvo a la venta, pero luego fueron totalmente retirados del mercado, aunque pocos la hayan usado.

-¿La razón?

-Los efectos eran terribles – Reiko esta vez agachó la cabeza – detuvo los mareos eso era lo bueno.

-Pero ustedes nacieron, ¿no es cierto? – Rider sabía muy bien lo que diría a continuación.

**(Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Main Theme)**

Reiko alzó la cabeza y prosiguió su relato.

-Nosotros, los "escaners" nacimos de aquella sustancia, estamos clasificados como espers tipo telepático, pero a un nivel mucho mayor que la de uno natural. Siendo mutados desde el vientre de nuestras madres, sobrellevamos su pecado inocente por medio del dolor. Tienes razón Rider, nosotros vivimos de eso – y señalo las pastillas- somos inestables y tendemos a "explotar" muy rápido, nuestro organismo es más débil internamente y el solo uso de nuestros poderes nos debilita mucho, como ahora.

Rider cambio de expresión, empezaba a entender a su master…

-La droga no es adictiva, pero debemos tomarla en los momentos en que sintamos dolor o voces extrañas en nuestra cabeza, nunca lo comprenderías.

-¿Voces extrañas master?

-Son las voces de miles de personas que yacen afuera, el ruido del ambiente, casi cualquier cosa, a mayor cantidad de tiempo que permanezca sin tomar ephemerol, mis sentidos se agudizan más permitiéndome captar más información. Podría ser bueno, si lo piensas en primera instancia, pero al final es una total pesadilla.

-Por eso gritaba en las mañanas.

-Solo gritaba porque si lo hacia el resto de voces ya no se oían pues la mía prevalecía sobre el resto, mi madre me envía estas pastillas, es por eso que ahora no está aquí en Japón las tiene prohibidas, en otros países se pueden encontrar en el mercado negro, y es lo que hace.

A Reiko se le escapo una lágrima.

-A veces imagino como vivirían gente normal, sin nada de esto, sin pastillas, sin dolor y sin ruido. ¿Cuántas veces abre pensado en quitarme la vida o maldecido mi vida misma?, ya ni me acuerdo.

-Master…

-¡Si solo mi madre no hubiese tomado eso, si solo no lo hubiese tomado! – Reiko súbitamente entro en un estado de furia, sus pequeños puños estaban tensos, estaban arrugando la sabana que la cubría.

-Master, ¿ha probado en pedir ayuda?…

-¡MUCHAS VECES HE PEDIDO AYUDA RIDER! – Reiko alzo la voz - ¡Y NO HAY NADIE, ¿ENTIENDES?, NADIE!

A Reiko se le quebró la voz.

-Puede acudir a la ciencia de ahora entonces – dijo RIder.

-¿Y esperar a que me usen para otros fines?, ¡no gracias!, nosotros somos muy buscados, espionaje, juicios, etc.

Reiko estaba bastante decaída, la conversación en ese momento la estaba deprimiendo mucho.

-Hace poco Rider, ¿recuerdas cuando unos hombres me querían llevar y tuviste que matarlos?, eso es lo que pasa casi siempre, aquí ya saben que soy un esper, y saben de mi poder, pero aun así no hacen nada ¿verdad?, solo la parte más baja de la ciudad intenta capturarme.

Reiko miro el vaso de vidrio y este poco a poco comenzó a vibrar.

-Therion…., conozco lo que quieren y se porque me necesitan. ¡Pero ambos tenemos objetivos diferentes, y aun así insisten!

El vaso de vidrio estalló.

-Master, debe controlarse.

-¡Si Therion está moviendo sus fichas, yo también lo haré, y si ellos logran salirse con la suya yo también me saldré con la mía!.

-¡Master, cállese! – Rider esta vez gritó.

Aquella reacción esporádica de su servant sorprendió a Reiko, lentamente se acurrucó en su cama, sus ojos que en ese momento estaban encendidos volvieron a apagarse.

Y con ello volvió la depresión.

-Solo yo… y mis pastillas, mis pastillas y yo, así debe ser y no de otra forma.

Parecía que sollozaba, y a Rider se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-El grial puede curarla.

Su voz original volvió:

-Es por eso, que debo ganar esta guerra, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Leo había llegado a la parte posterior de ahora su casa, sabía sobradamente que su servant yacía allí. Y no se equivocaba.

Saber Lily se había quitado la armadura, ahora solo portaba un vestido blanco, como de novia pero que comprendía parte de su atuendo común.

Sus pies se balanceaban lentamente, con las manos apoyadas hacia atrás observaba el cielo estrellado, de vez en cuando aparecía una que otra estrella fugaz. Todo aquel ambiente hizo que Leo dudara si realmente era necesario molestarla para pedirle explicaciones del porqué no se había presentado a su llamado en el parque.

Pero para él era necesario un par de razones, así que debía preguntar.

-Lily…

Pero antes de que termine, ella alzó la mano y golpeo levemente al lado de ella, le estaba indicando que se siente.

Leo camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-No quiero interrumpir, solo quiero una breve explicación, será suficiente…

-No me interrumpe master – Lily bajo la vista lentamente y lo miro, su expresión fue demasiado… fría.

Pero a Leo no le impactó mucho, al menos no de momento.

-Cuando estábamos en el parque, no acudiste a mi llamado, lo intente varias veces pero…. Oye, ¿estás bien?

Lily despertó de su letargo.

-¿A si, dígame? - y volvió a quedarse muda.

Leo encontraba todo ello raro.

Dejó de hablar y la miro de pies a cabeza, era extraño pues ella parecía estar bien, pero sus ojos miraban el vacío, como si tuviese una laguna mental. Su rostro no mostraba ni un ápice de alegría.

-Lily no estás bien, dime que te ocurre.

-No es nada master, estoy bien, usted mismo lo ha visto, ¿verdad?

Pero claramente no lo estaba, estaba mintiendo, Leo tenía una capacidad casi innata para observar a las personas, saber cómo se sentían, y claramente aquellas palabras solo intentaban calmarlo.

-¡Lily, no me mientas! – exclamó.

-¡Realmente estoy bien!- ella intento levantarse, pero dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo, intento parase de nuevo, parecía que tanteaba el piso un poco.

Leo, rápidamente la cogió de ambas manos y la puso de pie de un solo salto. Estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Estás haciendo que se pongan difíciles las cosas, Lily – dijo Leo, parecía preocupado.

Pero Lily solo sonrió.

-No las pongo difíciles, solo que… son mis cosas.

-¡Esto es algo que nos puede afectar Lily, te encuentro rara! – Leo abrió los ojos, ella seguía sonriendo.

-Eso… no le incumbe master, solo tenga en mente que ganaremos esta guerra y…

No dijo más, pues Leo la soltó y volvió a caer al piso, a Leo le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Lily! – Se aproximó hacia ella, aún en el piso - ¡contéstame con la verdad, no me mientas! – Le enseño su mano - ¡¿dime, dímelo ahora, cuantos dedos ves?!

Su mano mostraba claramente tres, pero Lily se negaba a responder, aún mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¡Responde, habla ahora! – Leo empezaba a exasperarse.

**(Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Omoi Daite)**

Lily estalló.

-¡De acuerdo, si ya lo sabes, ¿quieres que lo diga también?!, ¡¿No que no confiabas en mí?!, ¿Acaso te importa lo que me suceda? – al parecer ella estaba soltando todo lo que se había guardado hasta entonces.

Leo retrocedió un poco, no esperaba aquella reacción.

-¡Estoy ciega!, ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Y eso te importa? – Lily intentaba levantarse - ¿Acaso debo completar tus tres puntos para que recién me tomes en cuenta?

Leo recibió toda aquella carga negativa como un puñetazo, retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared.

-¡Si tanto le importo entonces, permítame participar en las cosas, permítame ayudarle cuando esté en peligro, permítame ser su consejera si necesita algo…

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría, Leo no lo podía creer.

-¡!…PERMITAME ENTRAR EN SU VIDA, MASTER!.

Lily se había levantado por completo, jadeaba, mientras con una mano intentaba tocar a alguien.

A su master.

De pronto, se llevó ambas manos a la mejilla y abrió los ojos.

Algunas lágrimas caían cerca de ella. ! Esta vez había llegado muy lejos!

Muy, muy lejos.

-¡Master, lo siento, no debí, en serio, no debí, solo yo…. No me pude controlar! – se arrodilló como una niña…

… y empezó a llorar, no gemía ni nada, solo las lágrimas caían al piso, demostrando todo su dolor. Su vista permanecía en un solo punto. El suelo. Parecía un ave blanca herida… internamente.

Leo ya lo sabía, desde que entró allí no se esperaba nada bueno, incluso cuando ella llego del lado de Cassidy, se le veía extraña, como sonrojada. Se abrió paso rápidamente a través de ellos porque tal vez aun no perdía del todo la visión.

Pero ahora estaba ciega, completamente. Y no por su culpa.

Sino por él, si tan solo la hubiera permitido seguirlo…. ¡era por su bien el mismo lo sabía, por eso de aquellos tres motivos, él no quería que ella estuviese en la situación que estaba!.

Ella no tenía por qué sufrir como el, ni mucho menos. Pero un bien lo pagaba con un mal y ahora esto…

Leo tenía la cabeza agachada, solo oía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo, no lo soportaba, sus puños nuevamente se cerraron con fuerza, estaba tenso.

Luego Lily oyó un fuerte golpe al frente de ella, alzó su cabeza y "vio" a esa dirección.

Leo había golpeado la pared con mucha fuerza, como era de madera esta se resquebrajo fácilmente. Solo una voz se oyó, fuerte y grave:

-¡VOY A DESTROZAR AL QUIEN TE HAYA ECHO ESTO, LO JURO!.

Los ojos de Lily dejaron de humedecerse. Oyó unos pasos más y sintió como alguien la cargaba.

Era Leo, aún mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Master?.

Pero él no respondía, empujo la puerta y la llevo adentro. Cassidy e Illa aun conversaban. Se sorprendieron al ver esa escena. Cassidy arrugó la frente y mostro una cara de desagrado.

-Leo, ¿ paso algo?, hemos oído un grito.

Pero el hizo una señal, claramente no deseaba que le pregunten nada.

-Al parecer algo ha pasado con la servant de Leo – Illa se llevó una mano al mentón –lo presiento.

Cassidy no dijo nada, pero tampoco deseaba ir a verlo, realmente sentía algo de temor por lo que paso hace poco, cuando intento coger su cruz.

Como Leo aun no volvía Cassidy le dijo a su madre:

-Nos encontramos con Gilgamesh.

Illasvylle rápidamente se levantó.

-¡Como así! – se le notaba preocupada

-Estaba luchando con Saber – prosiguió Cassidy – tal vez deberías sentarte, Leo aún no lo sabe pero seguro que preguntara.

-La salvamos por puro milagro, realmente alguien de ese calibre como Gilgamesh es alguien a tener cuidado.

-Es muy fuerte, van a tener que aliarse forzosamente para que él sea el primero en caer – el tono de Illa nuevamente era preocupante.

* * *

Lily se hallaba tendida en su cama, Leo la había recostado allí. Miraba hacia el techo, el no tener visión era lo peor que podía pasar ahora.

Leo se hallaba sentado en una silla y muy cerca de ella, la miraba con ojos llenos de pena.

-Master…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Piensa que soy ahora inservible? – Lily giro su cabeza y lo "miro".

-¿Tu qué piensas? – Leo le pregunto.

Su actitud tan calmada nuevamente sorprendió a Lily. "Se calma tan rápido, que parece que nunca sucedió lo de antes".

Pero aún seguía bastante avergonzada y ahora impotente.

-Ya no podré ayudarle, seré una carga para usted. Sera mejor que usted me…

-Hablas como si yo fuese un asesino, que sería algo fácil para mi si desapareces. ¿Es lo que piensas ahora, verdad?

Lily no respondió. Solo abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa.

-Pero.. master, yo realmente no podré ayudarle.

-No por ahora, pero te prometí que iba a encargarme del que te hizo eso, ¿no?. Si lo hago todo volverá a la normalidad.

Lily volvió a callar.

-No hagas que las palabras que dije hace poco terminen siendo patéticas, si realmente te preocupas y dices confiar en mí, lo aceptaras.

-Master… yo…

-Estas cansada, debes dormir, me retirare tan pronto como estés dormida.

-Solo quiero decirle que nunca pensé que usted fuera un…

Leo se levantó.

-Voy por un vaso con agua.

-¡Espere master, déjeme terminar de hablar! – exclamo Lily mientras se sentaba en la cama y extendía su mano hacia adelante.

Leo abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Pero si… tienes razón, no soy alguien en que piensa en ideales utópicos, ni alguien que desea cosas inverosímiles, soy alguien realista y que sabe los límites, además…

La miro, y ella sabía muy bien que lo estaba haciendo.

-Si puedo asesinar si las circunstancias lo ameritan, pero ahora no estamos en ello, eres mi servant, si hiciera algo como eso no sería un asesino, sino un monstruo.

Cerro la puerta tranquilamente, Lily se quedó allí, inmóvil por un momento, luego se recostó y se cubrió con la frazada.

"Master, usted puede ser todo lo frio que quiera, pero su manera de hablar sigue demostrando que usted tiene sentimientos, aunque lo intente encubrir con su tan dura forma de hablar".

Sonrió para sus adentros, la frase ¡VOY A DESTROZAR AL QUIEN TE HAYA ECHO ESTO, LO JURO! No era muy típica de él, en ese momento no respondió usando su mente, sino sus sentimientos.

Los sentimientos que alguien tenía por otro, en este caso, por ella.

Cerró los ojos… y durmió plácidamente. Tal vez ella estaba más cerca de su master de lo que creía, lo comprendía y a la vez no, lo conocía y a la vez no. Eso era porque aún no sabía casi nada de él y sin embargo ahora lo conocía un poco más.

* * *

**(Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Oyashiro Sama)**

En otra parte, en una pequeña habitación de un hospital, Setsu miraba al frente, a la figura que de momento se había vuelto su nueva pesadilla.

Su propio servant.

-¿Ha sentido eso, master… lo sintió? – Caster lo observaba con una mirada demencial, de alguien totalmente fuera de sí.

-Caster… ¿Qué paso…? – Setsu prácticamente la desconocía, no era la Caster que conoció hace días, no era la misma. Daba miedo.

Un miedo atroz.

Y al parecer Caster lo sabía.

-No se preocupe master, todo está bajo control, todo bajo control – ella se aproximó con los brazos extendidos, al parecer con actitud de abrazarlo.

Pero el gritó.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no te me acerques!

Caster se detuvo, bajó los brazos y agachó la cabeza.

-Usted no me… quiere ¿verdad? – su voz sonaba entrecortada, ¿acaso había despertado su verdadero "yo"?

-Yo…

-¿¡DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD!?CONTESTEME! - y ella dió un paso al frente, estaba casi a nada de la cama de Setsu.

Nadie venía a ayudarlo, al parecer el mismo hospital estaba totalmente abandonado.

Setsu empezó a sudar frio, ¿Qué era aquella actitud, porque se portaba así?, ¿Intentaba asustarlo en son de broma?, porque si eso quería lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Yo… la verdad, si… - esa respuesta fue en extremo forzada, tan irreal como la misma situación en que se hallaba.

Pero eso solo bastó.

-¡Lo sabía! – y ella salto de alegría, una alegría retorcida y terrorífica.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, sacando cierto frasco…

La esencia negra.

-¡Con esto ganaremos, se lo aseguro master, se lo aseguro!, ¡ella me ha dicho como ganar, se lo que hare, usted no tendrá que preocuparse mas!.

-Eh… ¿en… serio?.

Ella no respondió, pero una sonrisa extraña, demasiado alargada se mostró en su lugar…

Setsu parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Fue cuando ella empezó a reír, pero de una forma rara, espeluznante…

Se desvaneció entre carcajadas mientras Setsu caía sobre su cama sin sentido.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el cap de hoy, cuidense, ya nos veremos luego.**


	33. Capitulo 33: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(5)

**Nuevamente nos encontramos amigos míos, !que tal!.**

**Pues un nuevo cap de mi fic, aca es practicamente la medianoche pero deseaba hacerlo de una vez. Creo que lso domingos es un buen dia para publicar caps.**

**Me alegra que hayan lectores que sigan este fic, espero no los defraude, como ya saben soy muy abierto a ideas nuevas, si tal vez tienen alguna y quieren compartirla conmigo pues gracias :D.**

**Solo para adelantarles un poco, este cap y el que sigue seran aun del quinto dia mientras que el siguiente de estos dos sera del sexto dia (a mi ponion sera un dia clave, esten al tanto). Y bueno una vez mas !arigato! para todos aquellos que me leen. A disfrutar del cap :)**

**Ah!, tambien recordarles que este cap estaria en version "Beta" ya que en los posteriores dias iré corrigiendo los "dedazos" y faltas ortograficas que tenga, tenganme paciencia :).**

**PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD (PARTE 5)**

Quinto día de la guerra del grial.

Japón así como otros países, siempre daban acogida para algunos lugares "propios" de diferentes culturas, así por ejemplo se podían ver calles enteras que representaban una nación especifica como koreanos, italianos, franceses, etc. Es decir, una pequeña parte de un país que Japón había permitido "vivir".

Pues precisamente en una de esas calles, de costumbres inglesas, un par de personas cenaban plácidamente, ya era tarde, pronto iba a anochecer, pero aun así el lugar se podría describir perfectamente.

El lugar tenía un estilo muy a lo norteamericano de la época dorada de los gansters, apenas entrar a ese lugar uno rápidamente recordaba a sus personajes insignia como Al Capone entre otros. Con un bar muy elegante y varias mesas circulares, aquel lugar era único en todo el distrito y muchas personas bastante conocidas habían pisado aquel sitio, algunos famosos clanes u organizaciones.

Sin embargo en ese momento no había casi nadie. A decir verdad solo yacían el barman y algunas personas más en los alrededores.

Y había una razón clara, los habían sacado.

¿Y quién tenía la potestad para hacer ello?, ya todos lo sabemos.

Para Hiroshi hacer esto era lo más sencillo del mundo, su palabra era ley y sus acciones respetadas y acatadas sin rechistar, ahora al parecer deseaba conversar con alguien.

Con su hija, Shirai Gecko.

-¿Al final no vino, mmmm?

-No había necesidad.

-Sí, no la había, me molesta que un tercero este en nuestra cena…

Miro a su alrededor, hombres de negro yacían en las salidas principales, algunos algo más cerca de ellos vigilando.

-…y eso les incluye a ellos también, deberían estar más lejitos…

-Shirai…

Los guardaespaldas que estaban alrededor de ellos, empezaron a dispersarse lentamente.

-Okey papa, pero no me gusta los mirones, no los soporto.

-Lo hacen para protegernos, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?.

-Supongo que nunca papa, ¿me pasas la sal?.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, se la alcanzó.

-Me pregunto porque le mentiste a los periodistas de que recién aparezco ante cámaras, si realmente yo estaba en Estados Unidos.

Hiroshi no respondió, siguió comiendo tranquilamente, dejo pasar sin apuros su trozo de carne y luego dijo:

-El periodismo es exagerado y mentiroso desde sus raíces, ¿Por qué no puedo mentir una vez si ellos lo hacen siempre?

Shirai empezó a reír un poco.

-Pues en eso tienes razón.

Gecko frunció el ceño.

-Shirai, es momento que me escuches, estamos comiendo juntos pues tengo algo que decirte.

-No me vayas a decir que otra vez me marchare de aquí…

Shirai abrió sus ojos azules desmesuradamente, sus pequeñas trenzas, también azules, empezaban a erizarse.

-No es eso Shirai, incluso tal vez sea algo bueno para ti.

-¿Y bien…? – Shirai se relajó y empezó a comer refinadamente.

-Necesito que vayas a un lugar a hacer algunas indagaciones.

-Indagaciones, ¿eh?

-Si al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¿Cruzando el puente?, ¡! Ah, te refieres por el balón de futbol!

Ella tiro su cabello hacia atrás y empezó a mecer su silla.

-Me sorprendí mucho papa, recién acababa de llegar, aprovechaste eso para presentarme ante el público y decir algunas de tus frases "épicas".

Hiroshi sonrió.

-Cuando a veces opinas Shirai pareciera que no fueras mi hija.

-Pues soy tu hija, pero aun así las opiniones son mías.

-Bien, tú ganas entonces ¿Qué dices?

Hiroshi nunca había ordenado a su hija, ella tenía una libertad absoluta. Pero ella nunca se aprovechaba de eso.

Era su padre y lo quería mucho.

-Supongo que debo ir, no hay problema en ello.

-Bien, entonces te enviare con un par de Phobos.

-¡Ah no papa, esos robots me dan miedo!

-Ni que fueran a dar espanto – Gecko se cruzó de hombros.

-Pues a mí sí me ponen de nervios – empezó a sacudirse, como si tuviese escalofríos.

-Bien, veamos tal vez si te envió unos cuantos guardaespaldas.

-Eso no papa, no me gustan ya lo sabes.

-Si te envió algunas tropas.

-¡Papa! – exclamó.

Gecko rio de buena gana.

-¡Solo bromeaba!, y tú lo sabes.

Shirai suspiro.

-No iré si no está conmigo "On".

-¿Ella?.

-Por supuesto, me siento más segura con ella.

Hiroshi había acabado de comer, ahora se llevó ambas manos bajo su mentón. Estaba pensando.

-No creo que deba ir la sirvienta contigo – hizo una mueca.

-Tú le llamas, sirvienta, yo, mi confidente.

-Aun pienso que ella debería quedarse en el palacio.

-Pues si ella se queda en palacio, yo también – Shirai lanzo una mirada de desprecio y se cruzó de hombros.

Hiroshi se quedó pensativo, "Shirai, parece que tienes nostalgia aunque solo han sido un par de años…".

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas, la mandare llamar ahora mismo.

-¡Pues tenemos un trato! – Shirai sonrio cerrando los ojos.

Para Gecko, tener a ellas dos juntas era una pesadilla. Shirai era bastante educada, sencilla de hablar y muy tranquila aunque algo vivaz cuando se le antojaba, y sin embargo cuando estaba con ella…

Parecia que cambiaba totalmente de apariencia, era como si tuviese doble personalidad, no le parecía nada seguro.

Pero si solo era para algo de investigación lo más probable era que no pasase de allí.

Sacó su celular e hizo una llamada, su hija también terminaba de comer, con delicadeza se limpió los labios y la poca comida que quedaba en parte de su mejilla.

-Sí, dígale que vaya a la ubicación del puente, mi hija la esperará, está loca por verla

-¡Hey!.

Gecko colgó.

-¿Por qué en el puente?- preguntó Shirai – hubiera venido directamente aquí.

-Ya lo sé, pero de momento quiero disfrutar la cena en privado con mi hija – y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió una mueca de desagrado, en realidad quería ver a su amiga cuanto antes.

Gecko dejó de sonreír.

-Espero no me arrepienta por esto – suspiro.

Shirai no dijo nada, empezó a jugar con las coletas azules de su cabello.

* * *

La iglesia, el lugar central donde se hacen los preparativos y se da inicio formalmente a la guerra del grial. Guiados por un sacerdote, a cada master se le asignaba un sirviente o "servant" con el cual luchar a lo largo de la guerra.

El servant podría ser o un héroe o villano legendario, alguna "encarnación humana" de una leyenda o mito y.. muy de vez en cuando… aberraciones.

Gente totalmente desconocida, extrañas criaturas, entes que no eran de este mundo, las aberraciones siempre existieron y seguramente seguirán haciéndolo en futuras guerras. Y esta era una de aquellas.

Dos servants rulers, encargados ahora del control de la guerra. Algo muy extraño de ver.

¿Y que habían de los sacerdotes, humanos reales de carne y hueso que generalmente estaban a cargo de estas responsabilidades?, una respuesta concreta aun no la había.

**(Bidy the Mighty DECODE OST Neechura)**

Jeanne d' Arc, Davian Thule, una heroína legendaria y el otro una aberración.

De Jeanne muchas cosas se sabían, toda su trágica historia que la convirtió en mártir de Inglaterra, el cómo incluso se ganó la admiración de todo un pueblo inglés, hasta el amor de un psico-killer tan tenebroso como era Guiles de Rails que solo para indicar como dato curioso participó en la cuarta guerra del grial.

Jeanne acabó muriendo de manera terrible en la hoguera víctima de acusaciones sin fundamentos, llamándola hereje cuando en realidad era totalmente inocente.

Davian Thule, poco se sabe de él…

En realidad casi nada. Pero su armadura era bastante llamativa, toda roja con algunos adornados esqueléticos amarillos. Pero lo que sin duda destacaba era el martillo que iluminaba gran parte del área. No se conocían sus capacidades, pero sin duda, tener un martillo como aquel era un arma bastante increíble como para imaginarse la cantidad de daño que podría hacer si la usara.

Jeanne se encontraba en el techo de la iglesia, sentada, con ambas manos abrazando a sus propias rodillas y observando el horizonte, ese gran cumulo de edificios que podían verse y la gran diferencia que había desde el lado opuesto del puente rojo. Thule estaba detrás de ella, parado.

Era la medianoche.

-Jeanne – dijo Thule – me pregunto si los servants de ahora podrán dar talla al único servant realmente fuerte que veo.

-Si te refieres a Gilgamesh, pues… ya presenciamos el último encuentro.

-Si todos son así pues, al parecer ya tenemos a un ganador.

Jeanne lo miró y sonrió:

-A veces hay sorpresas, uno nunca sabe, Gilgamesh será todo lo fuerte que quieras, podrá tener grandes poderes y habilidades, pero tiene un gran defecto.

-Su extrema confianza – concluyó Thule.

-Has dado en el clavo – Jeanne se estiro haciendo un gran "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" y luego se puso de pie.

\- Pero, Jeanne, no olvidemos de qué lado esta Gilgamesh, la lucha que también se dio hace poco si bien no fue entre servants, me hace pensar si un servant realmente puede luchar contra otro y no se le puede dar el privilegio a otras "entidades".

-También lo pensé Thule, pero no está en nosotros el control sobre esas "entidades externas".

-Pues hasta que ocurra no podré ver que pasa – Thule estiro su mano.

Jeanne entrecerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, su apariencia era de alguien preocupado por algo.

-Un alcalde y su ejército, los servants y sus masters peculiares y sobre todo…

Miro el brazo de Thule, este señalaba al templo Ryoduu. El también se había dado cuenta.

-Si… ellos también.

-¿Deberíamos hacerles una visita?.

-Aun no Thule, esperemos a que hagan su movimiento.

Thule abrió los ojos, ¿Acaso Jeanne no estaba siendo algo permisiva?.

Pero era su guardaespaldas al fin y al cabo, no había nada que objetar. Su frase "a ella le deben todo el respeto" que dijo en la reunión de ayer también se le aplicaba a él.

-Esperemos pues.

* * *

Sion llego al gran puente que conectaba la gran ciudad, había terminado hace poco sus "deberes" como líder del clan y volvía a su departamento, cansada.

Se había puesto unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca y bastante simple, tenía además una gorra de hule que le permitía cubrir su rostro por si se topaba con alguien más. Intentaba esquivar las zonas más transitadas para evitar encuentros no deseados.

Mientras doblaba una calle, algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. En el puente estaban reunidas una gran cantidad de periodistas.

Y no solo eran ellos.

Ambulancias, cuerpos de policía y curiosamente trabajadores de construcción. ¿Qué rayos hacían todas aquellas personas allí?

Tomaban fotos y formulaban preguntas a los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

Sion con mucha dificultad se abrió paso entre el tumulto, habían puesto algunos bloqueos de madera que no permitían ir mas allá, tras ellos un grupo de policías protegían el sector, y más atrás algunos médicos empezaban a llevar heridos a los autos.

"¿Qué demonios paso aquí?" – pensó Sion.

Las preguntas de los periodistas no aportaban nada en lo absoluto, la forma consabida en como respondía la policía no iba a ayudarle entender.

Sin embargo, Sion tenía un oído muy agudo, aproximándose todo lo que pudo hacia aquellos bloqueos empezó a escuchar a los verdaderos conocedores de la verdad. Los agentes de criminalística.

**(Dr grayman - Kikai to Tamashii higeki)**

Grupo de agentes que constantemente iban a escenarios de muerte y que casi siempre entablaban diálogos rápidos entre ellos indicando la situación en que se hallaban y estableciendo conjeturas de lo sucedido. Eran los reconstructores de hechos.

Al parecer un grupo de ellos miraban fijamente un gran agujero rodeado de bastante sangre. "Algo muy pesado ha debido caer de allí" – en seguida pensó. A su alrededor también se veían múltiples pedazos de escombro y sangre.

Recordó entonces lo de aquel chico extraño, que resultó ser un mago de clase alta. Prácticamente se enfrentó a ambos clanes y mato a varios, si no hubiese sido por Leo sabe Dios cuantas victimas más se hubiese cobrado.

Una voz rompió su concentración:

-Diez muertos, todos gansters – una voz se oyó entre todo el ruido.

-Todos los cuerpos con fracturas múltiples y uno de ellos además tenía los órganos vitales expuestos.

-Todo esto ha debido ocurrir aproximadamente una hora antes.

-Vamos a tener que cubrir esto como sea, se ve lindo y todo pero hay que arreglar esto para que nadie más lo sepa.

Las voces se oían con bastante dificultad, aunque Sion logró captarlas todas. ¿Ocultar los hechos?, ¿Es que el estado tenía que ver en algo?. Todo indicaba que sí.

-Está bien, llamemos al comandante en jefe y archivemos este caso lo más pronto posible, que él se encargue de calmar a la prensa.

-Proyecto "Divine AI" ¿verdad?.

Todos asintieron.

-Pon eso como asunto

Sion empezó a alejarse del lugar pues vio como algunos guardias se aproximaban hacia su posición.

De pronto vio algo lejos de allí, casi al final del puente, una sombra extraña miraba al parecer el mismo lugar.

"¿Y ese?"

No quiso averiguar más, aceleró el paso y se marchó de allí.

"Esto definitivamente es obra de Gecko, por eso la policía y las ambulancias. Al parecer las personas de construcción se encargaban de reparar los daños del puente lo más rápido que podían, querían borrar toda huella de la tragedia.

"Seguramente habían testigos, pero Gecko es tan manipulador que seguro les pago para que callasen" – Sion se alejaba del lugar, profundamente pensativa.

-¿Proyecto Divine AI?, interesante – Sion sonrió, el edificio donde vivía se mostraba ante ella en todo su esplendor – veamos que más cartas tienes Hiroshi.

* * *

Se acercaban las once de la noche cuando Shirai caminaba por el puente, había sostenido una larga conversación con su padre, habrían tenido que conversar mucho, debido a que ella estuvo fuera del país.

"Se supone que el ataque vino del otro lado del puente" – pensaba- "vaya trabajo más aburrido que me ha dado"

El puente en ese momento tenía muy poca gente, en su mayoría, parejas de enamorados, vagabundos, etc. Pero todos yendo apresurados a sus hogares pues el toque de queda estaba ya establecido y ya era muy tarde.

Ella tenía un permiso "especial" por ser la hija del alcalde y como tal, estaba excluida del toque de queda.

Lo raro era que no había ningún policía o patrulla vigilando ese lugar. "Es raro no ver a la policía circulando por aquí, ¿acaso están ocupados en otro lado?".

Se acerco al borde del puente para observar mejor el horizonte. "No ha cambiado casi nada desde hace un par de años" – sonrío.

Hacía ya un par de años, Shirai viajó a los Estados Unidos. Deseaba, al igual que su padre, aprender cualquier avance científico y lo último en tecnología armamentística. Algo que la apasionaba.

Era bastante empeñosa en lo que hacía, aunque de vez en cuando también holgazaneaba, amante de los comics norteamericanos siempre pensó si realmente se podían hacer realidad algunas de las historias que se relataban en ellas. Una vez instalada en aquel país inicio una carrera desesperada de aprendizaje y llego a tener un vasto conocimiento en armamento y blindaje, especialmente en lo último, siempre tenía una especie de rivalidad con aquellos inventores de misiles, bombas nucleares, explosivos y generalmente cualquier armamento de destrucción "física". Estaba en contra de la destrucción del medio ambiente, y es por eso que únicamente se esmeró en diseñar complicados escudos de protección, blindajes impenetrables entre otros.

Así pues se había ganado un gran respeto en la U.S. Army pero también se había ganado aproximadamente cerca de mil rivales científicos, aquellos que les encantaban destruir cosas, era el misil de destrucción contra la coraza. ¿Quién ganaría?.

Y es que era una guerra sin cuartel contra ellos, unos fundían día y noche en Baltimore mientras ella forjaba día y noche en cerca de las costas de la U.S Navy donde le dieron un sitio.

Cuando se descubría un nuevo tipo de misil, ella descubría un nuevo blindaje. Aquellos científicos buscaban maneras en las que poder abrir agujeros, y ella a impedirlo. Incluso uno de ellos llego a decir que había soñado a Shirai como una inmensa coraza sobre la cual se estrellaba, esto tal vez no era del todo cierto, pero lo que si era verdad era que Shirai misma había soñado a sus rivales como grandes proyectiles que la atravesaban parte a parte.

Eso fue hasta que un día lanzaron el proyectil más conocido en esa época. La famosa bomba "EarthQuake" mejorada. Pesaba más de nueve mil kilos y se lanzaba desde un obús gigante, un clon del famoso Karl Thor usado por los alemanes en la segunda guerra mundial pero mucho más grande, era capaz de devastar ciudades enteras gracias a su potente radio explosivo (que también desataba) y luego, como si fueses poco, un terremoto de no menos de nueve grados de magnitud en la escala de Richter que terminaba por arrasar toda una ciudad. Una verdadera abominación.

Cuando Shirai se enteró de ello se quedó de piedra. "¿Esto es broma verdad?, ¿qué terreno podría resistir un terremoto de nueve grados?, ¡que coraza podría resistir un proyectil de nueve mil kilos!", se quedó estática, fulminada, pasmada ante ese "bombazo" que le propinaron sus competidores. Pero luego se repuso y pensó con la cabeza fría, y encontró la solución.

Respecto a sus capacidades armamentísticas, era una fanática de gadgets, armamento pequeño pero muy potente, como decía al principio, a ella no le gustaba para nada afectar al medio ambiente es por ello que su armamento era absolutamente personal, pero para ella todo un logro, sin embargo nunca quiso comercializarlo, quería que fuese único y a pesar de haber recibido una nada despreciable suma de dinero como propuesta, se negó rotundamente. "Definitivamente no" – se decía - "Venderlo es como quitarle mi sello, prefiero mantener todos mis derechos intactos sobre mi creación".

Y así se quedó, poco después regresó a su país natal, seguramente por nostalgia hacia alguien, su padre.

O alguien más incluso.

Y aquí la vemos ahora, paseando tranquilamente por el puente, con una labor de investigación, saber de dónde vino aquel ataque y de ser posible ponerle fin. Ya estaba viendo como armar un plan contra ellos, si eran muchos que lo más probable era que fuese cierto.

Se paró en medio del puente, estaba esperando a su amiga. "Debe estar cerca" – pensó.

De pronto sintió cierto aire frío.

Salto hacia atrás mientras una explosión indicaba las claras intenciones de su enemigo.

-¡Uffff!, al menos mis días en la U.S. Army me han salvado de una buena – Shirai observó los escombros y más allá.

-¡Vaya, vaya pero si es la hija de Gecko!, ¡menuda suerte! – una voz fémina exclamó.

Shirai observó como una gran bala se había incrustado en el suelo. "¿Y esto?" – se preguntó.

Unos cuantos hombres empezaron a rodearla, realmente raro, nunca los había visto.

"¡Ah rayos que distracción!, no volveré a pensar en nada cuando cruce por acá" – se lamentó.

Una mujer se podía ver desde lo alto del puente, en su mano una gran arma, casi del mismo tamaño de ella. Porte militar y con un parche en el ojo, fumaba tranquilamente su cigarrillo.

Shirai casi no tuvo que pensar nada, aquella bala pertenecía a esa arma.

-¿Y ustedes son? – Shirai preguntó con cierto temor.

Una chica vestida de médico se aproximó a ella, estaba sonriente.

-Out of Magic – lo dijo directamente.

Shirai conocía aquel nombre, su padre había comentado de ellos. Una gran piedra en el zapato. En realidad era una de las dos más grandes piedras.

El intento de golpe de estado fallido, las escaramuzas que hacían para destruir convoyes militares y robar su armamento, su estilo tan conocido de ellos de usar armamento anti magia. Aunque en esto último si estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos. La magia ya no era lo de antes, el mundo había cambiado y por lo tanto, aquellas cosas anticuadas deberían pasar al olvido. La era de la ciencia había empezado.

Su padre muchas veces intento destruirlos pero hasta ahora no ha podido, realmente era un clan temido, tanto el cómo su contraparte. Therion.

Shirai aún seguía temerosa, eran muchos contra ella. Sin embargo había algo que aun podía hacer.

Hablar.

-Lo siento, hoy ustedes no son mi objetivo.

-¿Objetivo?, ¿no será al revés? – la doctora se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué no mejor vienen con su líder y podemos conversar?, no quiero pelear – dijo Shirai.

-¡Líder, pero si esta sobre tus narices niña! – uno de los hombres habló.

Entonces entendió.

Un cigarro cayó cerca de sus pies.

-¿Realmente deseas hablar? – La mujer de arriba pregunto en tono de burla- ¿Por qué no mejor traes a tu papa?.

-Mi padre está muy ocupado, es un buen líder y tiene bastantes responsabilidades.

Una risa fría salió de la mujer.

-Yo te diré lo que es un líder niña, un líder es alguien que siempre guía a los demás, los vigila, sabe manejar un equipo, y sobre todo, ¡estar presentes en el mismo, así como yo!.

Shirai calló.

-¡Sentir lo que ellos sienten, sobrellevar su carga, entenderlos y sobre todo que te conozcan realmente, eso te hace ser respetado, eso te hace ser temido, eso te hace un líder!.

Un disparo que más parecía el sonido de un tanque se oyó desde su arma, disparó hacia el cielo mientras los hombres que rodeaban a Shirai gritaban.

-¡Out of Magic, larga vida a los no magos!.

Shirai miro a todos, a su líder y por ultimo a aquella doctora, todos al parecer compartían el mismo sentimiento.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Como decía, mi objetivo no son ustedes, debo cruzar el puente y si me lo permiten…

Intento avanzar pero varias manos la cogieron.

-¡¿?!

-Tu nos servirás como rehén para nuestros propósitos, realmente esto fue una suerte divina, Trisha ve y duérmela.

Trisha asintió, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una inyección, tal vez una especie de anestesia.

Shirai se llevó la mano a su reloj de pulsera, parecía un reloj totalmente común.

Pero no lo era.

-Lamento aguarles la fiesta pero… tengo prisa – su forma de contestar era algo nerviosa.

Sono un "click" del reloj de pulsera, fue cuando el resto la soltó, como si supieran que algo peligroso iba a pasar rápidamente saltaron hacia atrás.

Ese salto fue lo que les salvó la vida.

Algo extraño, denso y verdoso la rodeó, una especie de extraño liquido esférico la cubría totalmente.

-¡Que nadie me toque! – gritó de pronto - ¡saldré de aquí caminando!.

Y dicho y hecho. empezó a caminar hacia el puente algo temerosa.

Pero aquella barrera verde no se iba.

Uno de ellos cogió entonces un arma y disparo.

La bala se dirigía a la cabeza de Shirai, esta ingreso a aquella área viscosa…

Pero no duro ni un solo segundo, casi al instante esta se desvaneció en aquella masa verde esférica.

Shirai se volvió.

-¡Tu osadía lo pagaras con la muerte! – Shirai se le veía más tranquila, al parecer dudaba si realmente su última creación era buena.

Corrió hacia él, solo bastaba eso, el resto se separó.

Aquel hombre no pudo escapar, la esfera verde cubría un gran espacio…

He impacto contra él.

Conforme la esfera lo rodeaba mas, se iba… deshaciendo.

-¡Ácido! – grito de pronto Trisha, tras ella.

Shirai se volvió, sonreía.

-¡Les advertí que no me tocaran! – grito, sobre ella, la líder había dejado de fumar y le apuntaba con su arma.

-¿Qué demonios, acaso eso es posible? – Trisha retrocedió, sorprendida.

Un escudo acido eso es lo que era, siendo Shirai una experta en blindajes y armamento de todo tipo. ¿Por qué no construir una barrera biológica?. Pues ahí estaban las consecuencias de aquella creación.

Una barrera increíble y un cuerpo deshecho.

Shirai dudaba ya que esta era su más reciente creación y tal vez podía tener algunos defectos. Pero la práctica le dijo algo diferente.

Que era una barrera confiable.

-¡Porque la defensa es el mejor ataque! – exclamo Shirai mientras avanzaba.

Todo el resto se separó, la dejaron pasar, no querían morir de tan horrible forma.

Sin embargo había alguien que no sentía miedo.

La líder.

-Si quieres venir a pelear, ¡baja de una vez! – Shirai la desafió.

La líder no respondió con palabras.

Un sonido nuevamente estruendoso, removió parte de las bases del puente que empezaron a crujir.

Una bala se dirigió hacia Shirai amenazándola con despedazarla.

Shirai permaneció allí, "si puedo resistir aquel semejante calibre puedo estar segura.

Aquella bala llego a penetrar la defensa verde. Llego más lejos que su predecesora.

Mucho más lejos.

Pero no fue suficiente, la bala se deshizo rápidamente. No llego a su objetivo.

Pero…

-¡!

La defensa de Shirai se había desactivado. "! Una sobrecarga!" – pensó aterrorizada, observó su reloj.

La batería estaba acabada. "! Esta barrera consume energía muy rápido!, ¡Demonios!"

-¿Piensas que se te acabo la energía tontita? – la voz nuevamente lleno de sorna se oyó.

Shirai miró hacia arriba con furia.

-Mis balas no son simplemente grandeza y fuerza, también son mágicas, inhabilitan cualquier sistema funcional en un instante.

-¡¿Usas magia para combatir magia?! – exclamó.

-Tú sabes, en la guerra y el amor…

La volvió a apuntar.

-¡Arriba las manos inepta, Trisha, vuelve al trabajo!

Trisha empezó a aproximarse hacia ella, un hombre la había cogido de ambas manos para evitar que haga cualquier movimiento extraño.

Pero no lo haría, eso era seguro.

Ella no era buena peleando, usando magia o algo, solo dependía de sus gadgets, su ciencia y conocimientos. Algo que en ese momento no podría recurrir.

Pero de pronto agacho la cabeza y sonrío.

-Buen hombre, debería soltarme ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Si no lo hace todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre usted.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?.

-No diga que no se lo advertí… - y miro hacia arriba.

El también, pero sería la última cosa que vería en su vida.

Una explosión gigante, Shirai salto hacia atrás y Trisha también. Nuevamente aquella explosión hizo vibrar horriblemente las bases del puente.

Después del humo, una silueta arrodillada se mostró, tenía un puño en el suelo y bajo sus pies…

¿Alguna vez han visto una tortilla humana?.

El polvo se disipó, y con ello el rostro de una chica.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegaste, "On"! – Shirai exclamó alegremente.

"On", que asi era como le llamaba Shirai, era una sirvienta, tenía un rostro muy blanco y de cabello negro, ojos grises y melancólicos. Llevaba una cofia blanca adornada con pequeños moños rojos en cada una de sus orejas, un vestido estilo victoriano y negro y encima un delantal blanco. Una falda corta y negra, zapatos negros con pantis blancas completaban su atuendo. Era bastante agraciada.

Su aspecto era realmente de alguien reservada e inexpresiva, solo se volvió para decirle algo a Shirai.

-Mis disculpas por la demora.

-¡Ya no hay de que, no hay de que, has llegado en el momento preciso! – suspiro, al parecer se iba a salvar de una buena.

Simca, la líder de Out of Magic, comenzó a apuntar a su nuevo objetivo. Parecía peligrosa.

"¿Otra más de tus aberraciones ¡Gecko!?"- pensaba amarga, "On" se había parado, vio también como Shirai le abrazaba efusivamente.

-Shirai, antes de hablar, creo que estas en una situación de peligro.

Inclino un poco la cabeza, se oyó un sonido como de una máquina.

-¡Es una maldita robot! – grito Simca desde lo alto del puente.

Disparo una bala, esta fue directamente hacia "On", ella solo miró la bala de perfil, aguzó su vista…

Y se desplazó usando los autopropulsores de sus pies, llevándose a Shirai.

Shirai se puso detrás de ella mientras el robot miraba en dirección de donde vino la bala.

-Prototype AJAX cero uno, Código catorce treinta cero cero… Ondine- eh inclinó la cabeza mientras sus manos tronaban un poco - … esa soy yo.

-¡Pero de qué demonios está hablando este pedazo de basura!- dijo uno de ellos.

Ondine vio su nuevo objetivo.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa se aproximó hacia su objetivo, se pegó a él y un fuerte sonido como una implosión sonó por todo el puente.

El golpe en el estómago fue tan fuerte, que parte de sus órganos internos se salieron, volaron muy lejos, solo quedo parte de la mitad hacia arriba del cuerpo del pobre hombre.

-Ondine… no me hagas repertirlo, Ondine – su rostro frío miraba el cadáver que ya no iba a disculparse por decirle "pedazo de basura".

Los demás sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar.

Shirai sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ocultarse, en ese momento solo sería un estorbo para ella.

Los sonidos de la metralla, balas y cartuchos al caer eran demasiados, sin embargo, Ondine prácticamente "surfeaba" usando unos propulsores azules pero a una velocidad bestial.

Prácticamente no se la veía. De pronto apareció frente a uno.

Lo cogió del rostro. El, desesperado empezó a disparar con su revolver sobre la cara del robot.

Pero no le afectaba.

Lo puso en el suelo con fuerza, se subió a él… y empezó nuevamente a "surfear".

El cuerpo, debido a la fricción que hacia cuando Ondine se desplazaba, acabo deshecho, finalmente cogió lo que quedo de él y se lo lanzo a un par más, que cayeron al mar.

El resto estaba visiblemente aterrorizado, se parecía tanto a aquella ocasión donde lucharon contra cierto mago…

Un nuevo sonido se oyó desde arriba del puente. Ondine una vez más, lo esquivo, alzó su mano y lanzo un potente rayo láser azul, atravesó a un par y se perdió a lo lejos.

El resto de hombres retrocedió. Para su desgracia. ¡Si el alcalde tenia semejantes monstruos en su poder era imposible ganar, aun teniendo a Therion por medio de una tregua!.

Ondine cogió a otro, al parecer iba a repetir lo mismo de antes.

**(Bidy the Mighty Decode - cosmic crisis)**

Otro sonido desde arriba, pero esta vez más cerca. Simca había bajado, aprovechando el revuelo de abajo, Trisha estaba a su lado.

Había usado Ubercharge sobre ella, iba a usar la bala más fuerte y rápida que tenía.

Ondine esquivó nuevamente otra bala.

-¡Listo jefa! – gritó Trisha.

-¡Hazte a un lado, disparare! –gritó.

El disparo fue como el de un buque de guerra, a lo lejos cientos de luces se prendieron, casi una parte de la ciudad lo había oído.

La bala se dirigía a Ondine tan rápido que ni ella misma iba a poder esquivarlo.

Pero ella alzando los brazos firmemente. ¡Atrapo la bala!.

-¡!

Simca y Trisha no lo podían creer.

La bala la empezó a desplazar rápidamente, el robot aun intentaba detenerla, pero como estaba la situación iba a ser imposible.

Estaba llegando a una de las columnas del puente, si chocaba allí era su fin.

Ella miraba atrás de vez en cuando, la columna estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

Y chocó, solo que nadie se esperaba que viviera.

Sus manos se contrajeron, la bala alcanzo su pecho…

Pero no lo atravesó.

Aun teniendo la bala taladrando sus muñecas las cuales chispeaban frenéticamente, se las arreglo… ¡Para desviarla hacia arriba!.

Algo increíble.

Ondine vio sus manos, circuitos eléctricos chispeaban un poco pero al parecer el daño era mínimo.

Las observo.

Y se lanzó a la carga.

-¡Trisha, cuidado! –grito Simca, empujándola con una mano.

Trisha cayó del puente, como no estaba a mucha altura solo término con una ligera contusión.

Por su parte Simca luchaba contra el robot, había botado su arma y en su lugar lo estaba haciendo a puño limpio.

Pero los golpes de la robot eran duro como el acero, de un solo golpe la lanzó fuera de la columna y cayo pesadamente al suelo, a varios metros de sus hombres.

-¡Jefa! – gritaron.

Simca se levantó lentamente, Ondine estaba allí, alzo su pierna y la bajo fuertemente.

Simca rodo y esquivo el pisotón. De aquel ataque quedo una gran huella en el piso.

Y luego otra más y otra. Simca seguía rodando, Ondine lo intento un par de veces más.

Simca se levantó, mal herida, podía oír como sus hombres corrían hacia ella, pero no llegarían. Estaban muy lejos aún.

Pero ella tal vez si podría llegar a ellos.

Esquivando una patada empezó a correr en dirección de ellos, si lo conseguía tal vez la cantidad se podría imponer a la calidad.

Pero algo hizo mal.

El robot, girándose bruscamente la cogió del cabello, y con una fuerza sobrehumana la lanzó contra el piso, sonó un fuerte ¡crack! Y el cuerpo de Simca resquebrajó el piso, un grito desgarrador se oyó. Luego nuevamente con aquella fuerza la lanzó lejos, hacia la columna. En sus manos aún tenía un mechón de cabello, empapado en sangre.

Otro sonido, esta vez un ¡clanck!, y al final el cuerpo de Simca cayó al mar, aunque ella no fue la única.

Todos sus hombres desesperados se lanzaron en su rescate, olvidándose de Ondine y Shirai.

Ondine quería perseguirlos pero Shirai le gritó:

-¡Basta "On"!, ¡ya está bien asi!.

Ondine se detuvo.

Y le enseñó sus manos.

-Shirai, necesitare reparaciones leves.

-Shirai sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! – y se golpeó el pecho.

Empezaron a caminar, no tardaron mucho en atravesar el puente. Al menos Out of Magic no molestaría a su padre por algún tiempo. Ahora Shirai miraba a su verdadero objetivo.

Aquel que tuvo la osadía de atacar a su padre.

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo por hoy estimados, hasta el siguiente cap **


	34. Capitulo 34: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(6)

**Pues muy buenas a todos amigos mios :D:**

**Pues dejenme contarles que he entrado a un curso de ingles, asi que ¿quien sabe?, tal vez me anime a traducir este fic para aquellos que deseen leerlo en ingles claro esta :3(soñar no cuesta nada aunque realmente soy un poco vago para las traducciones). Disculpenme si me demoro en publicar pero de que publico claro que lo hare, no se preocupen.**

**Aqui hay mas informacion para sus pesquisas aunque cada vez se nota mas claro a donde estoy intentando llegar, espero disfruten este humilde cap. (He tenido que pensar un monton para armarlo pero creo que ha quedado a mi gusto, espero que tambien este al gusto de ustedes).**

**Y pues nuevamente, cualquier comentario, o público o por PM igual les voy a responder.**

**Cuidense y pues hasta pronto.**

* * *

**PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD (PARTE 6)**

**(Shadow of the colossus sky burial)**

Su master demoraba, estaba impaciente.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del parque, impaciente.

Había salido de su estado etéreo, realmente tampoco era que le gustase mucho estar así, se sentía como… vacía, como si de un momento a otro no perteneciera a ese mundo.

Y era verdad, no pertenecía, lo sabía muy bien. Pero ¿Qué de malo podría haber en estar así por algunos minutos mientras lo esperaba?, ¿no hacía nada malo… verdad?.

Se sentó en una banca y empezó a mirar a varios lados, aburrida.

"Ojala no demore mucho" – seguía pensando.

Miró al cielo, la luna ya había dejado su lado luminoso y ahora mostraba un poco su lado oscuro, tal y como lo dijo su master, el toque extraño que daba al paisaje lo convertía en algo irreal, algo mágico. Pues si… la magia estaba presente allí, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no se refería a ese tipo de "magia".

Era muy diferente, aquello que solo vemos en nuestros sueños y que nacen de nuestros recuerdos y sensaciones más íntimas. Una especie de fantasía interna.

Alzo su mano e hizo un ademán de tocarla, ¿Qué pasaría si estuviese más cerca?, ¿Sería más hermosa que cuando estaba lejos?,¿Cómo sería su lado oscuro, más bello que el claro o quizás lo contrario?... las preguntas que Lily se hacía eran solo para pasar el rato.

Eran inocentes, como las de un niño pequeño, es que en realidad a todos nosotros nos pasa, cuando vemos el ocaso, algún paisaje de ensueño y también aquí a la luz de la luna.

Recordó súbitamente como conoció a su master, él nunca le conto como la invocó, ni siquiera como ubicó su reliquia necesaria para ello, aunque ella nunca se lo preguntó. Solo lo vio, ensangrentado y con expresión cansada, tal vez en ese momento ella ni siquiera lo veía como algo del cual realmente desearía conocer más. Era un master común y el único objetivo para ambos era ganar la guerra, no había que darle más vueltas.

Incluso le habló alegremente, en realidad ella era así, alegre y muy extrovertida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que luego de aquel amistoso saludo llegaría el cambio?, ¿Su actitud cambiaría radicalmente solo por el?,¿Es que acaso alguien podía cambiar por algo o alguien?.

Tal vez sentía empatía por él, y sin quererlo había cambiado su forma de ser casi totalmente, sabía que era solitario, sabía que no deseaba estar con nadie aunque no lo demostraba a los demás, con ella sí lo hizo muchas veces. Pero algo había en él, algo que mostraba que en realidad no era malo, y que si se preocupaba a veces, sobre todo algo que nadie tal vez se había dado cuenta aún:

Leo siempre soltaba carcajadas estrepitosas, se notaban que no eran risas normales, sino burlonas, algo que ya estaba acostumbrada a tolerar.

Pero cuando sonreía y sus ojos "brillaban" era cuando realmente algo le agradaba, se dio cuenta de ello, aunque parecía una sonrisa forzada y triste, pero luego de verlo en esas pocas situaciones saco algo en claro:

Su sonrisa era sincera, pero sus ojos también, algo le agradaba pero a la vez pedía ayuda.

Sus ojos lo delataban, estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero… ¿en qué?, nunca le decía nada más allá de cosas simples o sobre la guerra.

Lily cerró sus puños y sonrió. "Me convertiré en el mejor servant que pueda haber, ganaremos la guerra y… me marchare en paz, no sé quién soy, lo he olvidado y estoy seguro que mi deseo también".

Ella no quería que Leo supiese que no se acordaba de su deseo, ni su motivo por estar en la guerra, ni parte de su vida. "Seré la mejor servant…" – seguía sonriendo, incluso se levantó en una chispa de emoción.

Algo la saco de sus reflexiones, sentía como la presencia de un servant se aproximaba más y más hacia donde ella.

Los pasos se iban notando cada vez con más claridad, realmente alguien venía. ¿Tal vez era su master?

Se volvió ligeramente sonriendo:

-Master, ha demorado mu…

Retrocedió un paso.

-¿Master, de quien estás hablando? – la voz arrogante y muy conocida hizo eco en el alma de Saber.

Rápidamente desenvaino su gran espada, y la dividió en dos.

-¡Gilgamesh! – exclamó y se puso en guardia.

Gilgamesh hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Saber, esa no es la forma de saludar a un rey.

-Podrás haber sido rey, pero ahora solo eres un servant, no eres dueño de nadie ni nada.

Gilgamesh abrió los ojos un poco…

Pero luego empezó a reír.

-Como siempre Saber, tu terquedad es legendaria.

-No es terquedad Gilgamesh, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí pero no quiero que le des problemas a mi master.

-¿Problemas Saber?, ese calificativo es algo menor si lo atribuyes a mí.

Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos, su armadura dorada relucía anormalmente, su cabello erizado y rubio también parecía haberse aclarado un poco.

-Tu master no es nada comparado conmigo, ni siquiera el contigo ni todos los servants juntos podrían contra mí.

-¿Te crees superior solo por tu armadura y tu forma de hablar?.

Gilgamesh no contestó pero frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo porque la historia estaba a tu favor y fuiste grande en tu época?.

Gilgamesh una vez mas no respondió, al parecer estaba conteniéndose.

-No solo son palabras Archer, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de esta guerra?.

Gilgamesh señalo claramente su objetivo.

Ella.

**(fairy tail 2014 Huge Dragon on the Move)**

Lily no se sorprendió, separo un poco sus piernas y empuño ambas espadas fuertemente.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría, si el gran Gilgamesh, el que todo lo tiene, el que todo lo posee…

Gilgamesh volvió a mirarla seriamente.

-… quisiera algo que no pudiera obtener- Saber Lily cruzó ambas espadas…

Y se lanzó directamente hacia él.

Gilgamesh alzó su mano, activando así "Gate of Babylon" y soltando unas cuantas espadas contra ella.

Lily movió sus espadas rápidamente y desvió todos los proyectiles sin problemas.

-¡Gilgamesh! – grito Saber mientras blandía sus espadas contra él.

Realizo un tajo mortal contra él, una gran ráfaga de viento nació del ataque.

Pero Gilgamesh se había desplazado sin siquiera moverse unos metros más lejos de ella.

-Fácil – dijo Gilgamesh.

Saber volvió a lanzarse contra él, esta vez intento algo diferente, empezó a girar con gran fuerza hasta que un tornado increíble se formó con ella dentro.

Era un tornado humano… o servant.

El tornado gigante osaba con envolver a Gilgamesh y no dejar ni rastro de él. De más de diez pies de altura se arqueaba como si fuese un gusano de aire, se había inclinado levemente hacia él.

Sin embargo.

-Eres taaaaaan predecible, Saber.

Alzo lentamente su pierna…

Y la bajo con fuerza. Una pequeña parte del piso se quebró, pero eso era lo menos importante.

Cientos de espadas fueron desenterradas de la tierra, lanzándose hacia el gran tornado…

Y destruyéndolo.

Lily que no se esperaba ese ataque fue atravesada cerca de su brazo izquierdo y el muslo derecho, salió volando y se chocó cerca de un poste de luz, rompiéndolo y yendo más allá.

Gilgamesh empezó a caminar hacia ella, claramente se oía sus pasos y el sonar de su armadura.

Lily había desaparecido entre los matorrales, ahora estaba en una posición desconocida.

-Sal de ahí Saber, no quiero hacer te daño.

La voz de Gilgamesh sonaba con burla, como si estuviese jugando con un niño.

Pateo una pequeña piedra hacia un lugar aleatorio. No hubo ningún ruido. Se impacientó.

-Te voy a dar diez segundos para que salgas, no me hagas sacarte, en serio.

Lily aún seguía oculta entre la maleza, empezó a observar a su alrededor.

Toda el área estaba cubierta por un aura extraña naranja, apenas perceptible. Parecía un escudo extraño, como si se tratase de alguna esfera del silencio.

Si eso debía ser, algo que permitiera que nadie los oyese.

Nadie, incluso su propio master.

-¡Cinco! – una voz masculina se oyó.

Lily aun cavilaba, ¿Cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento?.

Aquel servant dorado definitivamente la tenía en un aprieto, tenía algunas heridas además del gran daño en su brazo y pierna. Aun tenia fuerzas para pelear, pero seguía indecisa.

-¡Ocho! – la voz volvió a oírse igual de impaciente.

"Que hacer, que hacer, que hacer…" – pensaba

-¡Diez! – Gilgamesh sonrió.

Alzo la mano y la bajo lentamente…

Gate of Babylon se puso en acción, escupió con furia cientos de espadas en diferentes lugares, como si de una ametralladora pesada se tratase aunque a diferencia de este, escupía espadas y lanzas en lugar de balas.

Una gran polvareda se levantó del lugar, formando un anillo de humo, no se veía nada.

-¡Donde estas mujer, sal de tu escondrijo, ahora! – exclamó Gilgamesh.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor, no se giraba, simplemente observaba rápidamente.

De pronto una pequeña sombra entre la humareda apareció.

-¡Allí estas! – alzó su mano.

Las espadas se ubicaron en una posición especial, en forma de una minigun… hecha de espadas.

Y volvió a disparar, esta vez las espadas se centraban en un solo punto, en la sombra.

Giraban de posición y cuando una era lanzada rápidamente otra tomaba su lugar.

Lily por su parte, corría alrededor de él intentando que ninguna de aquellas espadas le alcanzase, la velocidad con que llegaban a ella era alarmante.

Pero ella también era rápida, las espadas se enterraban en el suelo o desaparecían de la vista. Aún no le llegaban a dar.

En eso vio una abertura, Gilgamesh no había ni siquiera girado para verla, tenía bastante confianza, le estaba ofreciendo toda su espalda.

"Me doy cuenta, que tu confianza Gilgamesh, es tu mayor error".

Freno en seco, y se lanzó hacia el decidida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó mientras blandía sus espadas contra él.

Gilgamesh se volvió ligeramente.

-¡Hasta que por fin mujer! – Gilgamesh alzó la voz burlonamente.

Lily gano más velocidad con la caída, si lograba impactar sus espadas con él, Gilgamesh seria historia.

Pero…

-¿Sabías Saber, que mi Gate of Babylon no tiene por qué estar en mis espalda siempre?.

Saber abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recién se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Tras Gilgamesh no estaba su pomposa barrera dorada que trasladaba sus espadas.

Estaba tras ella, la había cambiado.

Como en cámara lenta, Lily se volvió.

Cientos de espadas apuntaban hacia ella., incluso Gate of Babylon parecía más curvada como una media luna que la envolvía.

Gilgamesh alzo ambas manos esta vez.

-¡Sufre… por mí! – grito llenó de júbilo el que se autoproclama como el servant más fuerte.

Todas las espadas bajaron a la vez, era muy tarde para Lily.

¿O tal vez no?

-God… ¡Twister!.

-¿?.

**(Sword Art Online - We Have To Defeat It)**

Lily empezó a girar a una velocidad increíble, al final un tornado tremendo hizo su aparición, mucho más grande y ancho que antes, ya no parecía un gusano de aire sino una inmensa columna de viento, rugía como una bestia extraña y tragaba todo a su paso, muchos arbustos y árboles fueron arrancados de raíz, la tierra formó un gran agujero, parecía que lo taladraba con mucha fuerza, todas las espadas fueron completamente desviadas.

¡Incluso aquella barrera silenciosa que apartaba a los humanos de las batallas entre servants estaba amenazada con partirse!.

Gilgamesh miraba aquel tornado increíble con absoluto placer.

"¿Desde cuándo Saber dejaste la luz de tu Excalibur por el viento…. ¡la espada de viento!"

Gilgamesh empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Saber, cada vez me sorprendes más!.

Al parecer ella se había guardado muchas sorpresas que no mostró en las anteriores guerras.

-¡Muéstrame más, mi futura esposa, enséñame todo tu poder! – gritó con los brazos abiertos frente a aquella inmensa columna que con solo alzar la cabeza ya daba miedo.

En respuesta a ello una gigantesca onda en media luna emergió del tornado, Gilgamesh lanzo múltiples espadas contra aquel ataque.

Pero fue inútil, todos ellos fueron repelidos como si fuesen simples hojas, cayeron desperdigadas alrededor del servant dorado el cual seguía lanzando más y más.

Gilgamesh estaba en un éxtasis tremendo, ¡Saber le estaba dando una pelea de igual a igual!.

¿O tal vez solo aparentaba eso?

Aquella onda, si le impactaba, solo Dios sabría que le iba a ocurrir.

Pero Gilgamesh tampoco era tonto.

-Enuma… Elish…

Alzó su mano y una espada extraña apareció de pronto.

Su más preciada reliquia, la espada digna incluso de un Dios.

Enuma Elish, la espada de ruptura. De mango dorado, su filo y cuerpo era negro con líneas extrañas y rojas. En realidad lo conformaban tres cilindros, una espada rara, pero increíble.

Gilgamesh retrocedió, para ganar tiempo.

-Solo usare el diez por ciento de esto Saber… - agachó la cabeza y sonrío.

De pronto una silueta salió de aquel gigantesco tornado.

Era Saber.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! – Gilgamesh abrió los ojos sonriente.

Ella levantó la palma de su mano…

¡Y empujo el tornado que tenía frente a ella!.

El tornado hizo elevar miles de escombros, y se acercaba peligrosamente a su objetivo.

Gilgamesh vio aquella acción profundamente desilusionado.

-¿Solo eso…?.

Saber mantuvo su posición de ataque, su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Solo me vas a lanzar… un tornado?

Saber Lily baja al piso lentamente, como si flotara.

-¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO MUJER! – gritó Gilgamesh, su forma de hablar cambio por completo.

La espada brillo con un rojo intenso, mientras que los cilindros giraban lentamente.

-¡NI SIQUIERA EL CINCO POR CIENTO LO NECESITARE! – volvió a gritar.

Los cilindros disminuyeron aún más en velocidad.

-¡Enuma…! – empezó Gilgamesh

El tornado aún seguía consumiendo lo poco que quedaba de terreno.

-¡Elishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – y bajó con fuerza la espada.

**(Fairy Tail 2014 - The Truth About the Great Magic Games)**

Una onda escarlata impactó contra el tornado, el tornado giraba furiosamente mientras aquella onda pujaba por pasar.

Y lo logró.

Incluso pasó más allá de él, hacia Saber.

"!¿Que?!" – la sorpresa de Lily fue total.

Saber se cubrió con ambas espadas, la embestida fue bestial. Aún así logro desviarla.

Saber empezó a respirar por la boca, su cansancio era notorio.

Otro extraño rayo rojizo impactó contra ella, cerca de su hombro izquierdo, la elevó por los aires.

Y finalmente una explosión.

Gilgamesh se desplazó hacia ella que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Pensaba que eras alguien diferente Saber, estaba muy emocionado! – Gilgamesh gritó furioso.

Saber aún seguía en el suelo. Parecía muerta.

-¡Pero me has desilusionado!

Saber abrió ambos ojos, se levantó rápidamente y atacó a Gilgamesh.

Su cuerpo tenía múltiples heridas, partes chamuscadas y sangre por doquier.

-¡Gilgameshhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Saber, fue un grito de desesperación.

Intento en vano cortar una parte de su cuerpo, aunque sea una herida, romper parte de su armadura, por lo menos que fuera un sencillo en corte.

Era imposible.

Gilgamesh esquivó sus ataques con una visible sensación de aburrimiento.

-Aburrido… aburrido… ¡Aburrido!, ¡ABURRIDO! – exclamó.

La cogió del cuello.

-Tu castigo será el dolor – Gilgamesh la levantó.

Muchas espadas nacieron del piso, rodeándola y apuntando al cielo.

Y nuevamente la minigun de espadas empezó a escupir sus "balas".

Las espadas se perdían de vista pues iban al cielo.

Pero al hacerlo, muchas de ellas rozaron la armadura de Saber, rompiéndola y rasgando su piel, los cortes eran limpios y el dolor atroz.

Lily solo podía gritar, no tenía fuerzas ni el mana necesario para siquiera intentar hacer un último intento.

No tenía a su master, ¿Dónde estaría ahora?.

Las espadas seguían saliendo, ¿Cuándo acabaría… este dolor?.

Los gritos de Lily no eran para nada agradables a Gilgamesh, pero para el este era el mejor castigo.

Los segundos pasaban y pasaban pero para ella era como horas.

Su sangre se combinaba con la tierra, un pequeño charco había bajos sus pies.

Gilgamesh también tenía algo de sangre en su puño, pero no le causaba repulsión.

Pues era la sangre de su futura esposa. A veces un castigo ejemplar era lo que necesitaba, ella debía aprender a someterse.

Luego todo terminó, Gilgamesh ceso su ataque y la lanzó con fuerza entre unos escombros. Sin más ánimos de pelear.

Lily solo miraba a Gilgamesh, sus espadas estaban en el suelo. Sus ojos eran de preocupación absoluta.

-¡¿Estabas buscando a tu master… y al final te topaste con un Dios?! – Gilgamesh se acercó a ella y la miró.

Era la mirada de un rey a su esclavo.

Una supremacía de alguien insuperable, que no se podía vencer.

"No puedo… vencerlo, es alguien… que esta total…mente fuera de mi alcance.." – Lily era lo único que tenía en mente.

Parecía que fuese todo un juego de video, donde el personaje principal se enfrenta a un jefe final, pero él está a cien niveles más arriba, posee todos los objetos secretos y tiene más "stats" que uno.

"El servant mas fuerte…. Es el…" – concluyó, "…sin embargo".

-Adiós Saber, vuelve cuando te sientas dispuesta a querer ser mía…

Le dio la espalda y alzó la mano.

Ella apretó los dientes, echaba fuego por los ojos.

Aquella forma osada de hablarle no se lo iba a permitir, ni a él ni a ningún hombre.

Cogió la espada de su derecha…, su mano ensangrentaba empuñaba fuertemente su mango.

Y algo extraño emanaba de ella… algo la envolvió de rojo.

Fuego.

-¡!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó con fuerza mientras forzaba su cuerpo para atacarlo una vez más.

Gilgamesh se dio vuelta pero de pronto un fuerte sonido se oyó.

Saber volvió a salir despedida y cayo más lejos que antes, de espaldas.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Gilgamesh habló en voz alta – yo no lancé ese ataque.

Gilgamesh activó el gate of babylon. Sentía la presencia de algo, pero se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

"Al parecer el servant que hizo esto se ha ido".

De pronto sintió de súbito una gran corriente de aire, rápidamente se hizo a un lado…

…en el momento exacto en que pasaba una lanza por allí y se clavaba cerca de uno de los pocos arboles sobrevivientes.

-¡IFC! – se oyó un grito.

Un rayo azul extraño fue en dirección de Gilgamesh, el cual lo esquivó sin problemas.

Dos siluetas se dibujaron en la penumbra, Gilgamesh ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Lancer y su master ¿verdad? – Gilgamesh mostró su voz arrogante de siempre.

Cassidy miro a su alrededor, hasta que vio a Lily.

-¡Saber! – exclamó.

Parecía que no respiraba, ambas espadas empezaron a desvanecerse, Cassidy se temía lo peor.

-No está muerta aun.

-¡Condenado…! – Cassidy exclamó con cólera.

-¿Te preocupas por un servant que no es tuyo?, ¿Me pregunto qué será de su master?, me sorprende que alguien deje a un servant tan indefenso, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarme, tal vez con otro hubiese sido otra historia – Gilgamesh se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Lancer, prepárate a atacar! – ella empezó a formar una pequeña esfera morada.

Lancer estaba en su modo Tier 2, alzo su manó e invoco su lanza.

Pero Gilgamesh suspiro.

-Servants inútiles, con masters inútiles, mira que serán tontos.

Empezó a elevarse.

-Los súbitos vivirán súbditos, los reyes como reyes y los dioses…

Alzó su mano, desde su noble phantasm el filo de una gigantesca espada se veía.

-…como yo, así que ¡Conozcan su lugar, plebeyos! .

Gilgamesh desapareció a su vez que la gran espada bajaba a una gran velocidad.

-¡Master cuidado!.

En realidad no era una espada, eran varias, de todos los colores y formas.

Lancer cogió a Cassidy y se desplazó rápidamente a otro punto.

Pero mucho antes de que llegasen a su objetivo se desvanecieron sin más.

-¡Idiotas, era una broma! – una risa empezó a oírse a lo lejos.

Y al final nada.

-Gracias Lancer – Cassidy lo miró.

Lancer asintió mientras volvía a su forma original, la lanza volvió a ser una daga común y corriente.

Cassidy corrió hacia Lily, la levantó con cuidado, su aspecto.. mejor no contarlo.

-¡Saber, Saber… respóndeme!

Le dio una leve sacudida.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Cass..idy.

-¡Que alivio! – Cassidy suspiró - ¡ahora mismo te curo!.

-No puedo… verte bien…

-Debe ser por los daños que has tenido.. no te preocupes estarás bien.

Cassidy inicio el proceso de curación, ahora tenía más confianza que en su primera vez.

Lo raro era que solo podía hacerlo con ella, no había intentado con nadie más, ni siquiera con su propio servant.

Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse, los cortes lentamente desaparecieron, una parte del muslo tenía un corte que llegaba hasta el hueso pero también se estaba sanando.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los tres hablase, mientras la curación se terminaba.

Sin embargo, cada uno pensaba en algo distinto.

"Gilgamesh, alguien de cuidar, que haya puesto asi a Saber" – Lancer se le veía pensativo – "Vencí a Saber, pero esto de aquí fue… humillación".

"Ahora entiendo por qué mi madre le tenía tanto temor a ese servant" – Cassidy lucia preocupada – "!Y dónde demonios esta Leo, la ha dejado sola, será idiota…!".

"Es demasiado… fuerte, debo proteger a mi master a como dé lugar… no puedo dejar que lo vea…".

Y estos fueron, estimado lector, los pensamientos que tenía Saber en el momento en que Leo la dejó sola en su habitación.

* * *

Leo estaba en su cuarto, estaba buscando algo nuevo para ponerse.

Tras el ataque de Illa, Leo perdió su chaqueta y su polo se hizo totalmente inservible. "Rayos, tener que mudar mi ropa tan rápido, y este polo que en realidad no combina".

Rebuscando en sus cajones vio algo que realmente lo sorprendió.

Una camisa negra, pero en la espalda claramente tenía el dibujo de un samurái, el frente presentaba líneas rojas y que simulaban rasgaduras, no era algo muy convencional.

En seguida le gusto.

"No soy de samuráis, pero me encanta esta camisa" – pensaba satisfecho mientras se la ponía.

Volvió a la habitación de Saber, no vio a Illa ni a Cassidy, supuso que habían salido.

La encontró profundamente dormida, parecía despreocupada y su rostro presentaba una leve sonrisa.

Leo sonrió tristemente. "Al parecer se volvió a escapar de mi interrogatorio, en fin" – se volvió, apago la luz y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Al volver a su habitación, lo único que daba luz era la luna, hace poco había oído que Cassidy y su madre habían salido y aún no volvían. "Tal vez volvieron a su mansión, o quien sabe" – bostezó con fuerza y se acostó.

Su reloj marcaba claramente la medianoche.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, ¿volvería a soñar aquellas aterradoras pesadillas frecuentes, o tal vez algo más benevolente?, casi siempre cada vez que dormía un nuevo mundo se mostraba ante él, se podía esperar cualquier cosa, era como su pequeño desafío diario.

**(Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Urugawa)**

Muy pocas veces dormía plácidamente. Para el las pesadillas eran algo de lo más común y ya se había acostumbrado a ellas.

Había pasado ya varios minutos, aún miraba su habitación, sentía preocupación por su servant,¿se encontraría bien en la habitación del lado, debería ir a verla?.

Poco a poco el sueño empezó a ganarle, sentía como se sumergía en el oscuro abismo del vacío infinito, como si desapareciese momentáneamente, sentía que se desintegraba.

"!Ah, hoy dormiré en paz!" – pensó.

De pronto abrió lentamente sus ojos, ni siquiera el mismo supo porque lo hacía. Lentamente empezó a ver su habitación.

A su izquierda nada.

Al frente, nada.

A la derecha… solo sus cajones de ropa.

Por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo, como si alguien estuviese allí, con él.

Y no era su servant, ni Cassidy, ni nadie humano.

Lentamente miró hacia el techo.

Vio claramente tres sombras, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de los visitantes de dormitorio?

Leyendas urbanas conocidas, donde espectros extraños, entes que no son de este mundo nos observan mientras dormimos.

No estamos en un sueño, lo que vemos es real…

Y aquellos entes también. Algunos de forma humana, otros grotescamente alargados, otros con formas increíblemente extrañas y lovecraftnianas.

Y estaban inmóviles o ligeramente moviéndose, mirándote, acechándote.

Esperando algo…, a que te muevas…, y entonces…

Leo sentía lo mismo en ese momento. "Aquellas cosas…." – Leo se estremeció un poco, sentía sudor frío, le resultaba familiar.

No… no eran visitantes de dormitorio, de serlo no estaría en esa situación.

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta.

De pronto abrió los ojos casi de golpe.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – se levantó de su cama tras una brusca reacción, y extendió su mano hacia su cajón, en busca de algo…

Su cruz.

Las sombras tras él empezaron a tomar forma, lo que parecían monigotes extraños y negros empezaron a tomar apariencia humana…

Hasta que claramente se vio, dos figuras femeninas y un hombre.

Antes de que Leo pudiese siquiera abrir el cajón una fuerza lo empujó hacia la puerta que estaba fuertemente cerrada.

"!Demonios!" – Leo intentaba ponerse de pie – "!Lo peor que puede pasarme ahora!".

* * *

-Madre, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Cassidy hablaba con aburrimiento.

Illa no respondía, caminaba rápidamente hacia adelante, Lancer y ella iban muy cerca.

-He sentido algo…. Debemos alejarnos de allí hija.

-¿De dónde?

-De la casa de Shirou, presiento algo malo.

-¡¿El ataque de un servant?, pero Saber está allí, aun no está completamente restablecida! – exclamó preocupada.

Cassidy le tenía cierto aprecio a Saber.

Se volvió para regresar inmediatamente.

Estaban muy cerca del gran puente rojo. Allí se encontraban muchas luces prendidas de ambulancias y al parecer la policía.

-¿Qué rayos paso allí? – Illa aguzó la vista para ver mejor.

Lancer rápidamente se adelantó y empezó a subir por las columnas del puente a mucha velocidad.

Al final se ubicó en lo más alto de este.

Cassidy estaba impaciente, su madre la había traído hasta aquí pero pensaba que era por otra razón.

No una simple corazonada.

Lancer bajó rápidamente y se reunió con ellas.

-Parece que hubo un ataque hace poco master.

-¿Pelea entre servants?.

-No lo creo, un servant tiene prohibido atacar personas, claramente fue un ataque contra ellos directamente.

Illa suspiró.

-¿Qué opinas hi….? – ambos se volvieron para verla.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Cassidy se había perdido en la penumbra, iba a regresar a la casa de Shirou.

* * *

**(Toaru Majutsu no Index II : Daimajutsu)**

Leo se levantó lentamente, un sueño extraño le impedía moverse a su antojo.

En la oscuridad de su habitación vio aquellas siluetas.

Y sonrió.

-Dos succubus y un incubus, ¿A que les debo su maldita aparición? - preguntó

No contestaron, desaparecieron alrededor de la habitación.

Leo entonces fue a su cajón para sacar aquello que podría protegerle.

Abrió el cajón esperando sacar su cruz.

Pero solo obtuvo por respuesta un grito ensordecedor.

Y una cabeza estaba en el lugar de su cruz, la mujer estaba horriblemente deformada y mostraba unos colmillos enormes, el pentagrama dibujado en su cabeza explicaba todo.

Leo, sorprendido por aquel rostro salto hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que otra figura, esta vez masculina se aproximó a toda velocidad.

Cualquier persona normal se hubiera desmayado en ese momento, víctima de la situación en que se encontraba.

Pero ya todos sabemos que Leo no era completamente normal.

Los dientes del incubus perforaron la carne de su antebrazo, Leo con su brazo sano golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de este, pero aun así seguía sujetándolo férreamente.

Las dos succubus entonces salieron de su escondite, chillando y gritando, caminaban como si fuesen esqueletos extraños, su cuerpo era todo negro y parecían completamente desnudos.

Horrible, en una palabra. Pero Leo no tenía tiempo para poder observar aquellas cosas.

-¡Master! – se oyó una voz tras la habitación de este.

Las tres sombras se voltearon para mirar. Esto lo aprovecho Leo.

Cogiendo al demonio que tenía en frente y con un grito atravesó la ventana que daba hacia el parque de la casa, ambos rodaron y el incubus soltó a Leo.

-¡Master! – se volvió a oír.

Aquella extraña magia que lo mantenía sin fuerzas había desaparecido.

Ahora era un tres contra uno.

"!Rayos!, no voy a poder hacer nada sin mi cruz".

Leo se puso en guardia, de todas sus peleas esta siempre era la más difícil de todas.

Pelear contra un demonio, contra alguien que no podía morir…

Los tres se lanzaron contra él, claramente aquí no era como en las películas donde empiezan de uno a uno.

Leo los embistió, y rápidamente cogiendo a una de ellas la lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared más próxima. El sonido fue ensordecedor, aquella "cosa" chillo horrible.

Sin embargo no se esperó la embestida de la otra, sintió un fuerte arañazo en su muslo izquierdo, algo salía volando de él.

Era parte de su piel.

Leo abrió los ojos pero intento mantener la compostura, el dolor era algo secundario.

De un soberbio puñetazo se la quitó de encima, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Apareció una detrás de él y lo cogió fuertemente de ambas manos, para dejarlo indefenso.

"!Mierda!".

El incubus se levantó y sacudió su cabeza, alzo su mano, a su vez que algo extraño y negro se juntaba.

-Sosténganlo así – una voz de ultratumba salió de el.

-La piedra…

-¡Danos la piedra!.

Ambas succubus miraban a Leo mientras él hacia esfuerzos infructuosos en soltarse.

-De aquella extraña aura negra nació una cabeza esquelética.

Leo sabía muy bien que era aquella.

"!Un lost soul!".

El Lost Soul, magia demoniaca, debías evitarlo a toda costa. Si llegaba a tocarte era capaz de extraerte el alma, arrancándote todo lo positivo de ella y dejarte con lo más oscuro de tu ser.

Como si fueses un simple cascaron.

Leo seguía intentando escapar.

Aquella extraña cabeza esquelética, cubierta en llamas gritaba con fuerza, deseaba que la soltasen ya.

Y el incubus no iba a esperar mucho tiempo para ello.

-La piedra… Leo.

-Ya veo.. eres un familiar ¿verdad?.

-La piedra – la voz cavernosa helaba la sangre.

-¿Si a tu anterior no se la di, por que a ti, estúpido títere?.

Ambas succubus le gritaron al oído, el sonido fue tan fuerte que a Leo se le desorbitaron los ojos, la sangre empezó a nacer de sus oídos.

Le habían reventado los tímpanos.

Había dejado de esforzarse también.

El incubus habló.

-Está fingiendo, sosténganlo bien, que no se aleje mucho de nosotros.

Ambas deformidades asintieron mientras redoblaban su fuerza para sostenerlo.

-Adiós… Leo.

Lentamente echo hacia atrás su mano con aquel cráneo viviente.

-¡Cels Tiel!.

Un poderoso ataque vino de la parte interior de la casa de Shirou en forma de luz, se perdió a lo lejos. Se destruyó gran parte de la fachada de la casa de Shirou, quedando muchos escombros. No llego a impactarle a ninguno de los tres.

Excepto a cierto material que estaba cerca de la habitación de Leo.

El demonio cambio de objetivo, ahora apuntaba al interior de la casa.

-Primero, los estorbos - sentenció

Abriendo la palma de su mano, soltó a "Lost Soul" directamente al interior de la casa.

Aquella cabeza gritó y se lanzó dentro de la habitación, Leo pudo ver a Saber, sosteniendo su espada e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Luego miró cerca de él y luego a las Succubus.

Estaban distraídas.

Leo se soltó de un codazo y se lanzó hacia su cruz que yacía en el suelo.

El Lost Soul se detuvo muy cerca de Lily. Dio unas cuantas miradas, para suerte de ella, estaba muy oculta al lado de la puerta.

Al no ver nada, el cráneo de fuego dió un grito.

Y cambio de dirección, nuevamente hacia el chico de la cicatriz.

Leo alzó su cruz algo desorientado, sus tímpanos empezaban a regenerarse pero aun no podía oír bien.

El Lost Soul se acercaba con peligrosidad hacia él.

A solo un instante, Leo lo esquivó y usando su cruz lo golpeó fuertemente.

Hubo una pequeña explosión y un pequeño chillido que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente. "!Me salve por poco! " – se relajó.

-¡Master, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Dónde está?!, ¡Contésteme!.

-¡Lily, solo quédate allí!, ¡No te muevas! – le increpó.

Los tres demonios se volvieron densos humos negros y se lanzaron contra él.

Lily no le iba a hacer caso.

"Debo atraerlos, deben llevarme a otro lado" – pensó preocupado.

Rápidamente corrió hacia fuera de la casa. Realmente deseaba alejarlos.

Pero las nubes negras le alcanzaron, lo envolvieron y se lo llevaron fuera de la casa, en dirección desconocida.

Lily se quedó allí, aun llamando a su master que de momento no le iba a responder.

* * *

Leo se dejaba llevar por aquellas tres sombras, no intentaba pelear.

Quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de Lily, y al parecer los otros también.

Al final lo llevaron al cementerio, muy cerca de la iglesia sagrada.

Lo lanzaron contra una lápida mientras aquellas sombras volvían a su forma grotesca.

Leo intento levantarse pero ya las sombras estaban a su alrededor.

-¡La piedra… dánosla! – gritaban a coro.

Leo miró a los tres, y lentamente levanto su puño. Sus oídos se habían sanado.

**(Dr grayman Noah's Memory)**

-Púdranse estúpidos – respondió maquinalmente haciendo la vista a un lado.

Una de ellas cerró fuertemente su boca, sus afilados dientes le daban una apariencia animalesca, cogió rápidamente a Leo, mientras una energía negra y densa lo rodeaba.

Leo sintió un dolor insoportable, gritaba mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos, parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Lo lanzó contra el piso, un fuerte sonido se oyó al quebrarse, con el cuerpo de Leo.

Una, y otra… y otra vez, hasta que el suelo terminó por dejar un hondo agujero.

Luego levantándolo de lleno, lo lanzó con fuerza contra otra lapida, mucho más lejos de ellos, atravesó unas tres fácilmente antes de chocar contra un gran árbol que se torció por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡No! – gritó el incubus- ¡No tan lejos!.

-¡Ya me tiene harta! – le increpó la demonio.

Al fondo, un Leo con la piel ennegrecida intentaba mover su cuerpo lentamente, con sus manos se quitó la camisa y lo lanzó lejos, dejando así su torso desnudo.

Las cicatrices se mostraban, algunas gotas de sangre estaban esparcidas por el suelo, y en su cuerpo las cicatrices, abiertas una vez más.

Pero estaba sonriendo.

-Generalmente…, me encanta luchar en igualdad de condiciones… - habló en voz alta

Sacó la cruz que la había guardado dentro de su camisa rápidamente antes de que se la quitasen.

-¡Mierda, tiene la Holy Cross, a él! – gritó una de las succubus.

Como sombras nuevamente iniciaron el ataque.

Pero se chocaron contra un muro invisible.

-… sin embargo con ustedes no puedo darme ese lujo.

Con ambas manos, apretó su cruz frente a él, que empezó a brillar.

-¡Nos ha atrapado! – gritó la otra.

-¡Demonios! – grito el incubus que golpeaba aquella barrera con mucha fuerza, incluso soltó un aura negra y extraña que se estrelló contra la barrera misma, intentando destruirla.

Leo cerró sus ojos mientras recitaba la siguiente frase:

_"__Grande en su gloria,_

_Contemplando su divinidad,_

_Nadie puede enfrentar su ira,_

_Ni resistir su poder,_

_Bendice al limpio y destruye al impío,_

_Aquel que pise el lugar sagrado,_

_Volverá a nacer."_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, los demonios aun luchaban por salir.

-Croce di Petro – Leo término aquella invocación extraña.

Las nubes del cielo empezaron a arremolinarse en un solo punto, dejando una parte del cielo abierta como un círculo.

-¡Mierda lo va a usar! , ¡al extremo todos! – al parecer el incubus sabía algo.

De pronto un solo brillo en el cielo, y algo muy pesado cayó.

Un fuerte ¡pum! hizo que un área del suelo se levante unos cuantos centímetros, como hinchándose, en algunas partes estallaron las piedras y las lapidas salieron volando.

El humo se extendió a muchos metros incluso envolvió a Leo en su totalidad.

Casi al instante un aire intenso disipo todo el humo.

Una gigantesca cruz había caído en el centro de donde yacían los demonios, bajo el, una gran parte del suelo se había hundido…

…y también se veía una mano deforme.

Aquella cruz gigante, había aplastado a uno de ellos.

Los otros dos ni siquiera miraron pues estaban en un estado de shock, tenían las manos agarradas a sus cuellos y sus ojos inyectados en sangre extraña y negra.

Vomitaban un líquido oscuro, parecían enloquecidos.

El suelo tenía un color azulado brillante que se extendía a varios metros y terminando cerca a Leo, un aura de magia.

\- Y así le dijo Dios a Moisés: "No te acerques; quita las sandalias de tus pies, porque el lugar donde estás, tierra santa es".

Leo mantenía su cruz apretada fuertemente.

-Serán devueltos al infierno con dolor.

Ambos demonios, se desvanecían entre gritos desgarradores y horribles. El cementerio yacía en una oscuridad casi total, ni siquiera la luna alumbraba por allí. Solo aquella aura azul era lo único que podía verse.

-¡Grrrrrr! – rugían ambos demonios mientras seguían retorciéndose y vomitando.

Leo suspiró, guardó su cruz y se dio media vuelta.

Se retiró sin hacer caso a los gritos lamentables de aquellos engendros del infierno.

-Bye bye demonios – alzo la mano mientras se retiraba lentamente. La cruz gigante empezaba a desaparecer y con él, aquellos tres problemas de Leo.


	35. Capitulo 35: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(7)

**Y una vez mas (tras un laaaaaargo receso) con ustedes.**

**Estoy seguro que ya me creian muerto, y que ya no iba a seguir con este fic, sin embargo, !Aqui estoy nuevamente!. Mi principal razon es debido a falto de ideas(si asi como lo oyen) ademas del trabajo y otras cosas no tenia muchas ideas para mi fic de momento.**

**Ahora he podido completar unos cuantos caps mas que solo faltan pulir pero al menos ya tengo algo para publicar en los dias venideros. Si aun sigues aqui lector es porque realmente te interesa mi fic y eso me alegra mucho, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**Sin mas que decir continuamos :).**

* * *

**PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD 7**

-¿Realmente es necesario seguir esperando? – Thule mostraba un rostro algo impaciente.

-Aun un poco más.

-Estoy presintiendo algo malo.

-Y yo también – Jeanne desde la iglesia observaba el monton de lápidas destruidas y el terreno desnivelado – pero aun debemos esperar.

Ambos servants rules habían presenciado el "espectáculo" ocurrido minutos antes.

"Una cruz…" – Jeanne cerró sus ojos – "tal vez el sigue a quien yo seguía en vida".

"Demonios…, esto es algo peligroso, si vienen de donde yo pienso…" – pensaba Thule.

Jeanne se volvió y observó a Thule.

-Vamos a tener que prepararnos para mañana, va a ocurrir algo, lo presiento.

-Creo yo… que una visita al templo Ryuudou no vendría nada mal.

Jeanne sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

-Soy alguien que prefiere usar la cabeza antes que atacar, quiero ver hasta donde llegan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, debajo del templo Ryūdōji.

-Mañana será un nuevo dia, lalalalallaal….. – tarareaba aquella extraña mujer con grandes uñas.

-Odio las mañanas – Cadmio bebia algo de licor mientras mantenía a su lado a dos jóvenes semidesnudas.

-¿A poco?, a mi realmente no me importa si es de dia o de noche, para mi siempre hay oscuridad – sonrió.

-Jaja – Eliphas empezó a reir por lo casi borracho que estaba, se bebió otra copa – mira que yo soy mas del ocaso, me encanta el color sangre.

Cadmio se cruzó de hombros.

-No es que te quiera aguar la fiesta "El", pero al parecer has tenido problemas con cierto "trabajito" de hace meses.

Eliphas le dirigio una fría mirada.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que tampoco pudo, pero al menos yo si lo hice sufrir…

-Seras tonto, no importa que le hayas hecho, lo que mas importa es… ¿lo tienes o no?

-¿No deberías contestar primero?

-A veces creo – aquella extraña chica giraba lentamente su copa de vino mientras miraba como el líquido daba vueltas y vueltas - …que debería arrancarles la lengua. Vergüenza ajena me dan.

-Ya por favor… seras nuestra supervisora, pero tenemos libre albedrío – Eliphas sonrió mientras miraba su copa de vino y dibujaba con su dedo un pequeño pentagrama – ah rayos adoro este símbolo.

-Todos lo tenemos, por eso están tan tranquilos – dijo ella.

Cadmio se levanto lentamente:

-¿Cuándo le vamos a quitar la piedra eh?

-Todo a su momento Cadmio, todo a su momento.

-Es que… dejárselo mucho tiempo es peligroso, tu sabes, debemos tener cuidado que llegue ella, cuanto antes…

-¡Si ya se ya se…! – exclamo la extraña – no es que le tenga miedo, ¿sabes?, pero preferiría esperar… a Gigas.

-Gigas es un holgazán, le encanta pulular por ahí y por aca y nunca sabes si va a venir, ¿Para que tomarlo en cuenta? – Cadmio dejo a las chicas y con un ademán las hizo marcharse.

-De momento ya tengo preparado algo para mañana – sonrió.

-¿Entraremos nosotros en la escena? – preguntó Eliphas intrigado.

-No será necesario, ya tengo justamente a alguien que me ayudara en ello.

Lleno otra copa de vino, tras ellos trescientos de extrañas personas bailaban y cantaban en idiomas extraños y hasta ciertos puntos estremecedores.

-La esencia neeeeeeeegraaaa – Eliphas hizo un gran eco tratando de aparentar algo siniestro.

Pero la extraña no se enfado, tanto el y Cadmio eran uno de los pocos que podían hacer esa clase de bromas.

-Ja… me pregunto si diras lo mismo cuando lo veas – sonrió.

Eliphas fruncio el seño.

-Hasta ello…. – contestó.

* * *

Dia seis de la guerra del grial.

Leo se levantó perezosamente de su cama, dio un gran bostezo y fue directo a la habitación de su servant.

Golpeó levemente unas veces, la voz dentro de la habitación no se hizo esperar.

-Puede entrar master.

-Lily yo… ya me voy.

-Esta bien – respondio ella mirando hacia el pero con un ligero desvío de su rostro.

-Lo habia prometido, pero...

-No es su culpa master, y tampoco lo culpo, se que ahora mismo no sere de gran ayuda.

**(Fate Stay Night - Seihai)**

Leo se cruzó de hombros.

-Espero me entiendas Lily…. Y gracias por lo de ayer.

Lily sonrió, aun en su cama juntó ambas rodillas y agachó en poco la cabeza apoyándola en ellas.

-No hay problema master, aun asi tengo muchas dudas. Pero lo dejare estar.

Leo asintió, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo de ayer, donde varias cosas pasaron?.

La ceguera sorpresiva de Lily.

Los familiares demoniacos que lo atacaron, tambien la sorpresa que tuvo al volver a casa y encontrarla como nueva, ¿Acaso algun tipo de magia extraña reparaba la casa de Shirou cada vez que sufria daños?.

La madre de Cassidy.

Su error al lanzar un balón de futbol.

La aparición del mensajero y su constante aviso acerca de la piedra.

Muchas cosas.

Tampoco pudo soportar la conversación de ayer, cuando se entero de la pelea que tuvo ella con Gilgamesh gracias a Cassidy:

"-¡Te enfrentaste a Gilgamesh!.

Lily asintió sin sorpresa.

-¡El te dejó ciega! – exclamó.

-Creo que eso no es posible master, Cassidy habló conmigo acerca de eso y en ningun momento dijo acerca de alguna magia que tuviera él y que me dejara así.

Leo se mordió los labios.

-No debi dejarte sola.

-Master, aun si hubiera estado allí…

-No debi dejarte sola… - volvió a responder.

-Gilgamesh es demasiado fuerte, si vamos a enfrentarlo entonces…

-¡No debi dejarte sola!, ¡Joder! – Leo se levantó de la silla donde estaba, frente a Lily.

Lily lo miro aparentando sorpresa, pero luego se echo a reir.

Leo la miró sin comprender.

-No eres perfecto master y lo sabes, no pudiste prever lo que iba a pasar, te puedes equivocar como cualquiera.

Leo miró lentamente a otro lado, triste.

-No eres Dios – dijo ella.

Fue cuando sonrio. "Esta respuesta fue…", incluso abrió los ojos.

-Esa respuesta fue la mejor que me has dado hasta ahora Lily.

Se acerco hacia ella y la miro fijamente. Lily retrocedio un poco, ¡fue tan repentino!.

-Algo rápido pero me has aliviado, gracias Lily.

-Tampoco es necesario que me cuentes que paso master, se que fue algo malo pero si se siente mejor…

-Tambien agradezco ese gesto Lily, esta bien asi espero que no pase nada mas.

Lily tambien miro a otro lado, se sentia incomoda al no saber absolutamente nada.

Leo se levantó.

-Es muy tarde ya, me ire a dormir.

-Que duerma bien, master.

Leo cerró la puerta lentamente. Al volverse un sonido de un portazo anunciaba la entrada de Cassidy.

-¡Hey!, ¿estan bien?, no llegue a tiempo, mi madre y Lancer me detuvieron y….

-Pues mírame – dijo Leo.

Lancer apareció tras ella.

-Tienes razón, aun tiene la cara de idiota.

-¡Hey! – exclamo Leo – yo no tengo cara de espejo.

Cassidy se llevo la mano a la boca mientras intentaba ahogar una risa.

Lancer entendió el insulto.

-Amargarme por niñerías no es mi estilo – Lancer aguzo su vista.

-Entiendo que seas un anciano pero… - respondio sarcásticamente.

Cassidy casi suelta una carcajada.

-¡Hey imbécil tu…! – Lancer alzo su daga.

-¡Espera Lancer!, cuenta primero hasta diez – dijo Leo tranquilamente.

-¿Ah?. ¿Y por que haría yo tal cosa? – Lancer tenia el rostro desencajado.

-¿Viste como te hago cambiar de conversación rápidamente?, ¡Razona! – Leo le sonrio.

Lancer alzo su daga.

-¡Ya Lancer, déjalo! – Cassidy estaba aun sonriendo.

Pero se acordó de todo.

-¿Realmente estan bien ambos?, Sali con mi madre pero pensé que algo malo pasaba por aca.

-Si no ha pasado nada Cassidy, gracias por preocuparte.

Cassidy se acerco hacia el y puso una mano en su hombro.

Se acerco a su oído lentamente.

-Mentiroso…, solo piensas en tus acciones, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?.

Leo se volvió.

-Ya aprendi, te llevo ventaja.

Cassidy no contesto, con Lancer al lado de ella desaparecio tras su habitacion."

Ahora Leo se dirigia al escondite favorito de Sion, a completar su segunda se despidió de Cassidy ni Lancer al cabo ellos tampoco sabían. Para el dia lunes que venía al parecer se le acababan las vacaciones y ella tenia que ir a la escuela.

Era lo mejor asi tenia menos personas que pudieran verse afectadas, estaría mas aliviado.

Abrio la puerta y a paso lento empezó a caminar por la acera, habían mas personas de lo habitual, tal vez por el dia ya que hacia un sol intenso, felizmente traía su camisa de manga corta negra que le agradaba y no sentia mucho calor.

Algunas personas por aquí, otras conversando por alla, una chica de cabello azul con otra preguntando algo a un transeúnte, una chica extraña y con el cabello rubio y falda fuxia… ¿No la habia visto antes por el parque?

Sacudio la cabeza, ya ni se acordaba de ello.

Siguio su camino sin problemas hasta ahora.

* * *

Cassidy se hallaba en la sala, haciendo la limpieza mientras Lancer la apoyaba.

-Gracias Lancer, eres de mucha ayuda.

-Pienso master, que seria más efectivo en peleas que en este tipo de cosas.

-¿Jo?, no pierdas tu orgullo de hombre Lancer, limpiar hace bien.

-Si, lo se – dijo Lancer cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabello rojo un poco - pero no tengo "stats" altos para esto.

Ambos rieron.

-Al parecer quieres volver a luchar ¿no?

-Pensaba en luchar contra Gilgamesh ayer, pero se fue, no me dio oportunidad.

-¿Viste como dejo a Saber?- pregunto Cassidy algo preocupada – no se si tu…

-Me subestimas Cassidy.

Cassidy se sonrojó, el le hablaba asi cuando se ponía serio.

-Aun no has visto hasta donde puedo llegar, pero espero estes conmigo cuando eso ocurra.

Cassidy encendio sus mejillas aun mas.

-Creo… que esta bien asi.

Lancer se sacudió, sonreía levemente.

-¿Qué tal si salimos afuera un rato? – le preguntó

\- No hay problema – le respondio – déjame ir a tomar agua.

Pero algo pasó, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién rayos puede ser a esta hora? – exclamo ofuscada.

Tal vez el idiota de Leo habia olvidado algo importante…

El timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente.

-¡Voy voy! – exclamó Cassidy visiblemente enojada. Hizo una seña a Lancer para que desapareciese.

Se paro frente a ella pero no la abrió, era bastante prudente.

-¿Quién es?

-Pizza…

-¿Pizza? – Cassidy, incrédula sabia que no habia ordenado nada como eso.

En realidad, ¿Quién ordena una pizza tan temprano?

Retrocedió un paso.

Fue cuando una explosión hizo que abriera un agujero y que Cassidy cayese, dando un grito.

Una figura hizo explotar la puerta y lentamente se desplazó hacia el gran agujero.

Cassidy yacia en el fondo, sin sentido.

La figura miro hacia el agujero y dijo suavemente.

-Pizza… con cuidado – y sonrió.

* * *

Asassin cerca a la mansión Toshaka, cavilaba sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Siendo su objetivo primordial la única descendiente de los Toshaka, y ya habiendo luchado contra su servant, lo mejor era analizar la situación.

"Si su servant puede retroceder en el tiempo…. Esto es un problema grave, voy a tener que matarlo sin darle oportunidad, supongo que la decapitación seria lo mejor".

La mansión Toshaka en esos momentos se hallaba desierta, o eso parecía, las ventanas herméticamente cerradas, las puertas todas con seguro. No se oia absolutamente nada.

Pero Asassin sabia que estaban allí, pues el mana de Rider podia sentirse dentro.

"En cuestiones de esperar siempre gano"- sonrio Asassin.

Dando agiles saltos se fue al encuentro de su master.

Aerus por su parte intentaba calmarse, tenía las manos como garras y sus dientes apretados, impaciente por entrar y acabar con Reiko, era su único fin.

Al ver a Asassin aproximarse, su impaciencia se intensifico más:

-¡¿Ya entramos?!

-No, tenemos que esperar.

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer saben de nuestra presencia y están ocultándose en la mansión.

-¡Ah yo deseaba entrar de una vez, Asassin!

-No, ha esperar.

De mala gana, Aerus dejo su escondite que era justo a una esquina de la casa de Toshaka.

-Felizmente al ser un tipo Asassin es un poco más difícil que te detecten.

-Como le decía, ya deben saber que estoy aquí pero tambien saben algo, que no interferiré de momento.

-¿En serio?

**(Industrial Metal - Crystal Black)**

-Si porque justo detrás de usted hay algo que no hemos visto antes.

-¿Cómo? – Aerus se volvió.

En ese momento Asassin lo tomó de la mano y lo lanzó con fuerza contra una pared cercana mientras el saltaba hacia el lado opuesto.

Justo en el momento que un laser rojizo cruzaba a gran velocidad donde antes estaban y se estrellaba contra un automóvil que estaba cerca de allí, que estalló en mil pedazos.

-¿?

-Asassin, ¡Estamos frente a un Phobos! – Aerus se despego de la pared, una barrera negra lo habia cubierto del daño.

Rapidamente Aerus alzó su mano mientras un aura negra y extraña generaba una pequeña esfera negra, que absorbía hasta el mismo aire.

Lanzo la esfera con todas sus fuerzas ante el enemigo que tenia delante.

El Phobos esperó tranquilamente el impacto…

Que nunca llegó.

Frente a el, otro robot hizo su aparición. Cayo como un misil, mientras sostenia en ambas manos una especie de escudo gigante, cuadrado y con un símbolo claro del imperio del sol naciente. Era muy parecido a los escudos del antiguo imperio romano.

Plantó el escudo con fuerza en la tierra que gracias a la fuerza de la caída lanzo una ola gigantesca de tierra ante Aerus, que estaba petrificado por el miedo.

Asassin una vez más, le salvó de morir tras un movimiento rápido, alejándolo del peligro.

-¡Mierda, estamos frente a un Deimos!.

Asassin rápidamente se lanzó contra el del escudo, sin importarle lo que decía su master.

Deimos alzo el escudo nuevamente y lo volvió a plantar con fuerza.

El impacto del aire hizo que Asassin cese su embestida, alejándolo varios metros.

De pronto una extraña lanza metalica salió del hombro de Deimos.

Y se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia Asassin.

Este, mostrando ambas espadas desvio la gran lanza hacia otro lugar. Pero la fuerza fue tal que perdió el equilibrio haciéndolo.

Aerus corrió hacia Deimos mientras activaba su black hole.

-¡Asassin debemos largarnos de aquí acabo de recordar algo! –grito Aerus.

Asassin empezó a realizar zigzags rapidos mientras intentaba confundir a su contrincante.

Y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo…

-¡Ellos trabajan en equipo! – le grito nuevamente.

Fue muy tarde. Justo cuando llegaba a Deimos que lo esperaba con aquel gran escudo, un mazo enorme impactó en su costado.

Le dislocó el brazo izquierdo, en cámara lenta comenzó a comprender…

Deimos era la defensa y Phobos el ataque.

"Vaya bicharrajos mas curiosos, se sincronizan bien".

Pero antes de que siquiera fuese lanzado contra una pared, Deimos pateo con fuerza el escudo cuadrado que estaba plantado en tierra.

Asassin lo recibio con ambos brazos abiertos, su rostro se golpeo salvajemente contra el duro metal y fue llevado cerca del muro de la mansión Toshaka.

¡PUMMMMMMMMMM!.

Aerus vio con horror solo un escudo pegado a la pared. El solo esa visión parecía ser lo peor.

Con premura empezó a revisarse, ¿Dónde demonios estaban sus command seals?.

¡Donde, donde, donde!:

Los habia olvidado.

De pronto un sonido chispeante se oyó del otro lado.

Asassin uso su espada para cortar a Phobos… un brazo.

Deimos recogió su escudo, y salto a una gran altura, cayendo frente a Phobos y haciendo nuevamente de defensa.

Asassin sangraba por todo su rostro, con un brazo dislocado, pero al parecer estaba bien…

-Gajes del oficio, master – lo miró de reojo, miró nuevamente a Phobos..

-¡Pero que demonios!.

Phobos habia cogido su brazo tranquilamente y tras una soldada rápida, volvió a ser utilizable.

-Vamonos Asassin, los Toshaka son muy conocidos por el presidente de Japon, por eso tiene su casa vigilada.

Asassin se volvió a él visiblemente sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijo…?!.

Y esquivo nuevamente aquel mazo metalico que intentaba despedazarlo de un solo golpe.

-Estos bichejos…

Deimos alzó su brazo. Haciendolo pasar por encima de su gran escudo, apuntó hacia ambos.

Disparo un gran rayo blanco.

Ambos se agacharon y el rayo impactó contra un par de coches. En ese momento muchas personas empezaron a salir corriendo de allí, sabían que cuando habían robots de ese tipo lo mejor era marcharse cuanto antes.

Los coches se quedaron de cristal, parecían cubiertos de una gran capa de hielo.

-¿Y eso? – dijo Asassin.

-Litio, hay que tener cuidado con eso, ¡cuidadito, cuidadito! – los ojos de Aerus por un momento parecían girar. Aun tenía demencia.

El litio era una sustancia que era capaz de debilitar en gran manera algún cuerpo físico, en este caso los coches, si bien parecían no afectados bastaba solo tocarlos para que se desvanecieran en miles de partículas.

-No tenia idea de eso, master, ¡vamonos!.

Cogio a Aerus mientras esquivaba otro disparo, esta vez de Deimos que dejo una casa prácticamente inhabitable.

Aerus preparo un nuevo ataque, no se iba a ir sin dejarles un pequeño regalo:

-¡Black hole! – gritó.

Un agujero negro nacio rápidamente y empezó a devorar una buena parte del ambiente que lo rodeaba, ambos robots eran arrastrados sin piedad a aquel tipo de hechizo extraño y fascinante.

Pero ambos robots al parecer eran autosuficientes. Phobos uso la potencia máxima de sus propulsores y se coloco tras Deimos el cual seguía siendo arrastrado por la esfera que devoraba todo.

Deimos puso el escudo delante el cual genero un un escudo azul intenso…

Un escudo EMP, anti magnético, el cual tenía una fuerza suficiente para alterar las direcciones de la materia.

Y ello uso para desaparecer la magia de Aerus en un instante.

Ambos robots se quedaron frente a la casa de Reiko, eventualmente volvieron a su estado de vigilancia.

Por su parte Asassin empezó a pensar si solamente los servants podrían ser tan peligrosos en épocas actuales.

* * *

Cassidy abrio los ojos, aun seguía echada en el agujero que se habia formado, el dia alumbraba su vista y no podia ver muy bien quien estaba arriba.

-¿Dónde esta Leo?.

-¡De… que me hablas! – respondio Cassidy desde el agujero.

-El vive aquí, en donde esta, donde se encuentra.

Extendio su mano hacia ella mientras un aura morada la envolvía.

-¡Dimelo o muere!.

-¡El no esta aquí, se fue!- exclamó con molestia.

La silueta bajo la voz:

-Una pena, entonces muere.

-¡LANCERRRR! – gritó Cassidy con una voz que no se parecía a la de ella.

Una explosión se oyo arriba del agujero, la silueta salto rápidamente y esquivo un ataque.

Cassidy se levantó con un ligero dolor de espalda, lentamente empezó a escalar el agujero que no era pequeño.

Al alcanzar la cima vio a Lancer de espaldas, y frente a el…

-¡Caster! – exclamó.

Caster, a su vez la miro y le guiño un ojo.

-No me esperabas, ¿verdad?

Sus atuendos egipcios eran bien notables, su rostro, ojos azules y bien definidos, Cassidy rebuscaba entre sus conocimientos acerca de ese rostro, ¿Dónde lo habia visto?

Lancer levanto su daga y corrió hacia ella.

En respuesta a ello, Caster disparo multiples esferas de fuego que Lancer esquivo sin problemas.

-¡Horus Army! – grito.

No menos de una veintena de extraños monstruos con cabeza de perro y sendos trajes faraónicos hicieron su aparición, y habia uno extra mucho más grande y musculoso.

-¡Tier 2! – grito Lancer a su vez.

Lancer volvió a percibir su transformación habitual, mas masa muscular, su daga alcanzó la forma de una lanza, IFC se transformo en un gran cañon de plasma.

Apunto al más grande de ellos sin problemas.

Y disparo el cañon.

El disparo de plasma fue letal, abrio un gran boquete en el cuerpo del mounstro y lo destruyo.

El resto de bestias rápidamente lo rodearon. Caster preparaba otros de sus hechizos.

-¡No tan rápido querida! – Cassidy habia saltado a ella sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Caster abrio los ojos mientras activaba…

-¡Quartz Conductor!.

Y una vez mas, el remolino de agua envolvió las manos de Caster, un aura azulada indicaba que le habia afectado ese hechizo.

-¡¿Que demonios es esto?! – Caster se miraba sin comprender.

-Ahora eres el conductor – Cassidy estaba eufórica, si no era Leo y su molestoso Gain Adapter, contra Caster podría funcionar.

Pero Caster empezó a reir.

-Buena me la has hecho – miro de reojo a Lancer que terminaba de destruir lo que quedaba de su armada – dos contra uno no es un buen negocio.

Chasqueo los dedos y una sombra rápidamente apareció frente a Cassidy.

Fue tan rápido que ni si quiera ella tuvo tiempo de responder.

Aun tenía sus ojos llenos de confianza, el cuerpo humano reacciona tras un breve periodo de tiempo, pero incluso ese tiempo fue superado.

Lancer vio que su master estaría en peligro si no actuaba rápido.

Uso su lanza y la arrojo con toda su fuerza frente al enemigo que estaba frente a frente con Cassidy.

Este retrocedio muy rápido y la lanza se perdieron a lo lejos.

Lancer grito:

-¡Master agachese!.

Cassidy obedecio, mientras el uso su cañon de plasma, lo activo y giro como un trompo.

El resto de la armada de Horus fue totalmente destruido.

Caster y el desconocido tambien estaban agachados.

Cassidy vio el rostro del otro enemigo.

-¿Sera posible que el sea…?.

-Es mi master – sonrio mientras miraba de reojo a Setsu.

Setsu se irguió en su totalidad, ambas manos cerradas fuertemente.

Gritó con fuerza mientras una gran ventisca lo cubria, algo de fuego, agua y tierra, formando cuatro anillos de poder.

Magia de cuatro elementos.

**(Blaze of Glory: Ruthless Queen) **

-Master yo me encargo del master de Caster, usted puede luchar contra ella.

-Eso mismo pensé Lancer, cambiemos de objetivos – le susurró.

-¡Hey no valen lo cuchicheos! – Caster lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia ellos.

-¡Yo sere tu oponente estúpida! – Cassidy gritó.

Caster solo sonrió y dando un salto se coloco a la par de Cassidy.

Setsu por su parte observo maquinalmente el movimiento de Lancer.

"¿Cómo puede un mago tener una cantidad de poder tan abrumadora?, debe tener una fuente increíble de mana".

Invocó su lanza y con fuerza la arrojó contra aquella defensa increíble. La lanza iba a gran velocidad, impactando contra aquella barrera, una gran cantidad de sonidos chispeantes y pequeñas chispas enseñaban lo que aquella lanza deseaba hacer.

Pero no lo consiguió, al final le fue devuelta al dueño.

Unos ojos ambar mostraban que Setsu aun estaba bien, se le veía de cuando en cuando.

Lancer no perdió tiempo y activo su cañon de plasma.

-¡Es increíble que tenga que usar esto para matarte!.

El cañon escupió su haz de luz azul contra Setsu, el disparo fue rozando el suelo dividiendo el terreno en dos y pasando rápidamente hacia Setsu.

El choque generó una gran explosión, antes se pudo ver como Setsu alzaba una mano, en ademan de detener el ataque.

Luego del estallido, Setsu apareció, sin su escudo de cuatro elementos, pero ileso.

-¡Que! – Lancer aun seguía sin comprender.

Setsu no respondio, pero alzando su mano la abrio desmesuradamente.

Todo su brazo fue rodeado de viento y piedras, que salían de la tierra. Sus dientes apretados indicaban que estaba usando mucho mana en aquello.

El viento fue intensificándose más y más. Incluso la magia pasaba a su otro brazo tambien.

Lancer no iba esperar definitivamente por siempre, lo mejor era acabarlo pronto.

-¡Ahhhhh! – gritó mientras volvia a apuntar con el cañon, esta vez a su cabeza.

Su lanza se torno de un azul intenso, en especial la punta, brillaba con intensidad.

-Calor…. Calor… calor – hablaba chirriando los dientes.

-¿Eh? – Lancer no se detuvo, ya era tarde para ello.

De pronto una esfera rojiza y brillante envolvió toda la zona que abarcaban, lleno de fuego, Setsu se habia envuelto en su totalidad en la dura piedra. La roca más dura de la última capa terrestre del planeta.

La roca madre, una roca capaz de resistir mucho calor, muy cerca del nucleo terrestre.

¿Cómo habia podido hacer eso un simple mago?.

Ahora que lo envolvía en semejante esfera de calor, se dio cuenta que tan rápido

Se derretia todo.

¡Debo salir de aquí rápido!

Señalo con su el dedo índice al suelo y apareció una ametralladora, la misma que uso para un ataque sorpresa contra Rider…

Y sin embargo el tan solo aparecer se convirtió en una especie de liquido pastoso y negruzco.

¡Se habia derretido al instante…!

Y el tambien pasaría por lo mismo si no salía.

-¡Mierda, ahora que hago!, ¡esto no es normal, ni Cassidy que pertenece a la familia Einzbern y que le encanta magia destructora podría igualarle a este!.

Lancer aun no asimilaba semejante poder de Setsu, realmente era sorprendente, nadie podia hacer eso, nadie humano al menos.

Setsu ni siquiera lo miraba, parecía observar al profundo vacio, sin una expresión definida mas que ambas manos apretando lentamente una esfera imaginaria, lo hacia con mucha fuerza.

Se dio cuenta entonces que la esfera en si empezaba a hacerse mas pequeña.

-¡Que hacer! – Lancer, no tenía otra opción.

Era matar o morir.

* * *

Cassidy miro de reojo a Lancer que se habia lanzado contra el master de Caster.

"Lancer, confio en ti…" – sonrió para sus adentros- "Ahora mi verdadero objetivo".

Observó frente a frente a Caster.

-Me parece chiquilla que solo somos tú y yo.

Cassidy sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo del conductor?

-¿? – Caster se observo su mano.

-¡Rayekit! – grito Cassidy mientras de su mano salía una gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos que se dirigían a Caster.

-¡Tonta! – exclamó Caster mientras observaba su mano azulada.

Alzo ambas manos….

-No debería estar usando esto pero…

Ambas manos brillaban, en medio de ellas una figura se empezaba a ver…

Una extraña cabeza.

-Cuando alguien me saca de las casillas….- sus dientes se mostraban y sus ojos parecían algo fuera de su lugar.

Los rayos impactaron sobre Caster pero parecían disiparse entre aquella cabeza extraña.

Cassidy lanzó un potente ataque basado en unas pequeñas gaviotas explosivas cristalizadas…

"La magia de mi madre que siempre le gustaba hacer" – decía en su mente.

Las gaviotas se lanzaban contra caster como aviones de combate, disparando una especie de "misiles" cristalinos y al final se estrellaban como kamikazes contra ella.

Pero la defensa de Caster era bastante buena ya que ni siquiera cambió de postura, estaba concentrada creando su magia.

-..es momento de sacar al hermano – dijo Caster muy queda.

-¿?.

-¡Saluda y honra al gran Seth!.

La cabeza ascendió varios metros arriba de Caster, Un gran perro negro yacia tras de ella.

¿Era de la armada de Horus?.

Cassidy rápidamente desecho esa idea, Horus tenia la armada… esclavizada de Seth pues el lo derrotó.

**(Tutti Sound - The Abyss)**

Nunca vio a Horus, de momento estaba viendo frente a frente al mismísimo Seth. !Uno de los dioses egipcios!

¿Acaso poseía ambas cosas?.

-¡Siente el poder de invocar a un Dios humana!- grito Caster con júbilo.

Cassidy se quedo petrificada, sin habla, aquella figura de atrás que la miraba fijamente era lo peor que podia toparse en esos momentos. ¿De verdad hizo una buena elección al cambiar con Lancer?.

Pero ella cerró los ojos, sabia que Lancer confiaba en ella tambien.

Seth se irguió en todo lo alto. Abrió su boca aunque no emitio ningun sonido.

-Solo puedo hacer que Seth ataque una vez pero bastara para destruirte - dijo Caster.

-Tu invocas tu As, y yo el mio – Cassidy tomo aire y respiró lentamente.

Ahora era momento de aplicar una nueva teoría, su madre le habia enseñado magia de todo tipo desde la taumatargia hasta magia oriental, conocía multiples ramas.

Pero ahora el momento de ponerlo en practica, si bien no encontraba de momento ningun tipo de magia con el cual enfrentarse a un Dios si es que lo era, debía tener algo que pudiese defenderla, si la servant usaba magia egipcia…

Tendría que recurrir a magia egipcia tambien.

Su madre le habia enseñado antes diferentes formas de defensa, y tambien esta, aun no se sentia preparada pero según las circunstancias, lo iba a tener que hacer "a la mala". Ademas aquel hechizo era de por si uno de los peores que habia hecho su madre, ahora que ella habia vuelto a la mansión Einzbern debido a su repentino "escape" de ayer por la noche seguramente no tendría buen humor para ella ya que no habia vuelto a verla luego de eso.

Tambien tenía que prepararse al menos a no poder usar su capacidad mágica total durante toda la mañana.

La experiencia en carne propia le haría cambiar.

Aprende o muere, la dura ley de la vida.

-Aquí voy…. – estaba asustada pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Adios niñata – con un dedo señalo a Cassidy como el objetivo de Seth.

Seth alzo ambas manos mientras absorvia el aire de su alrededor y lo ennegrecia.

Cassidy cerró sus ojos mientras repetia una especie de palabras inintelegibles…

Ni siquiera Caster lo llegaba a entender por la voz tan baja con que las recitaba.

Seth abrio la boca y un gran tornado oscuro y negro traspazó a Cassidy en su totalidad.

Ella tenia los ojos abiertos, el miedo la invadia, y no era para menos…

Su vida se extinguia cada vez mas y mas, solo veía negro.

¿Dónde estaba Lancer en un momento como ese?, ¡ah cierto!, estaba peleando con el otro master.

¡Porque demoraba tanto si era un master a fin de cuentas…!.

Solo podia confiar de momento en ella, solo tenia ojos de momento para Caster.

Esto era lo único que la iba a poder salvar.

-¡MUERETE YA….! – gritó Caster mientras una vena salía de su frente.

Seth redoblo la potencia.

Y sucedió.

Seth expluso todo su poder y finalmente quedo en el suelo un..

…Esqueleto.

Ni sangre, ni carne, ni cabellos, solo huesos. Los huesos de ella.

De Cassidy.

Caster sonrio mientras Seth se desvanecia tras ella.

-¡Esto fue una abuso realmente, pero no me dejaste de otra! – le hablaba al cadáver – debo buscar al master de Saber cuanto antes…

De pronto sintió una punzada tremenda en su pecho.

Escupio sangre, miro hacia abajo.

Una espada manchada en sangre es lo único que podia ver, lentamente sonrio mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo pudiste darme… si tu estabas ciega?.

Saber no la miraba directamente, intentaba saber que era lo que habia pasado.

-Deberia haberte buscado a … ti primero.

De pronto un sonido a su derecha se oyo, una esfera gigante de fuego empezó a formarse, Lancer estaba en ella.

-Parece que mi master no tendrá problemas con Lancer…. Jeje

Y escupió mas sangre.

De pronto abrio sus ojos con sorpresa pero no hacia Lancer…

Sino hacia el esqueleto…

"¿Acaso movio un dedo?" – ella miraba aun sin comprender, estaba muriendo pero aun asi estaba sorprendida.

Saber hablo.

-No veo pero te escucho Caster, hasta tu respiración…, además…

Miro hacia un punto ciego de nuevo.

-Cassidy… - empezó a humedecerse sus ojos.

Caster empezó a reir.

-¡Llegaste tarde… Saber!.

Saber aun mantenía su postura.

De pronto…

"!No era broma, de verdad se esta moviendo!".

El esqueleto habia movido una mano, luego la otra… una pierna… la otra.

Y se levantó, como si de una película de terror se tratase.

El esqueleto a si mismo se observo, todo su cuerpo mientras lentamente aparecia algo…

Carne, tejidos… órganos… la piel..

La silueta y finalmente… Cassidy.

Caster no podia creerlo… ¡Habia resucitado…!

Cassidy estaba desnuda ante ella, solo la miro y le quiño un ojo pero de manera tétrica.

-El Ankh renace con fuerza… Caster.

-¡Usaste magia egipcia… pero ¿como? ¡ - Caster ya ni sentia dolor en ese momento.

-Debo agradecérselo a mi madre… - se acerco hacia ella.

El Ankh, el símbolo egipcio de la vida eterna… la inmortalidad. ¿Acaso ella habia "resucitado" luego de morir?. El Ankh podia hacerlo… tal vez. Ella tambien podia usar el Ankh pero, ¿un simple mago?.

"Su madre debe ser excepcional…." – Caster empezó a perder el equilibrio.

Cayo de rodillas pues ya no podia resistir el peso de la espada atravesándola.

-No eres la única que puede usar magia egipcia – para sus adentros Cassidy seguía sorprendida consigo misma, "¿Lo habia logrado?":

-Mal…di..ta – Caster mostraba un rostro salvaje.

-¡Cassidy! – exclamo en un arranque de alegría Saber - ¡!Estas viva!.

-Felizmente si Saber, sostenla asi, la matare rápidamente, aun me queda mana para ello.

De pronto… miro la esfera de fuego de su derecha.

¡¿Dónde estaba Lancer?!.

-¿Has visto semejante poder Cassidy? – Caster hablaba con sarcasmo- ¿A que nunca has visto a un mago con tanta cantidad de mana junta- ¿El calor llega hasta aquí no?.

La esfera iba haciéndose más pequeño.

"Lancer debía estar allí, ¡no habia duda de ello!".

-Lancer… yo te ordeno, por mi command seal…

Algo empezó a brillar en su cuerpo, cerca de su muslo izquierdo…

-¡Lancer, ven a mi!.

Lancer apareció en el acto, en el suelo y herido… tenia algunas partes de su piel chamuscadas incluso sus trajes ardían un poco, se fueron apagando.

-¡Lancer! – Cassidy exclamo preocupada mientras se dirigia hacia el.

Lily miraba la situación pero nada podia hacer, aun seguía sosteniendo a Caster atravesada por su espada.

Caster grito:

-¡Master, necesito ayuda!.

Lily aguzo el oído, y de pronto se oyo un fuerte sonido.

Una gran piedra golpeo a Saber con fuerza, solto la espada y fue lanzada fuertemente contra el suelo, rodo varias veces junto con la piedra.

Caster miro hacia Saber.

-Al menos puedo capturarla, Setsu tomala, esta desmayada.

Setsu no respondio, fue directamente hacia Saber, la tomo y se la puso en el hombro.

-Eso es master- Caster intento ponerse en pie.

Al mirar al frente solo vio algo.

Un puño con energía morada concentrada, el puño de Cassidy.

Solo sintió un golpe seco, su cabeza giro grotescamente y salio volando dentro de la casa de Shirou…

Cassidy avanzo hacia el lugar con algo de recelo, de su mano izquierda lentamente nacia algo de agua, algunas descargas eléctricas la rodearon, estaba lista.

-Leo me va a matar por destrozar su casa. Y mi madre… mejor ni hablar.

Levanto un tablón de madera, solo veía negro.

**(Stardust Crusaders - Battle Starts)**

De pronto una mano salio bruscamente, y luego lentamente unos ojos oscuros y extraños.

-¡MALDI…TA MOCOSA… DEL DEMONIO! – los labios tambien aparecieron, y al final todo su rostro.

Caster habia cogido del cuello a Casssidy y lo apretaba fuertemente. Por inercia, ella se llevo la mano al cuello intentando quitársela de encima.

-¡Crees que me mataras con magia barata, escuincle! – Caster sangraba por la frente.

Arrojó con mucha fuerza a Cassidy contra el suelo y ella misma salto, cogiéndola esta vez por ambas manos.

-¡No será necesario magia, solo basta mis manos!.

Cassidy ahogaba sus gritos, no podia hacer nada, Lily estaba desmayada, Lancer herido e inconsiente.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer?.

Ni siquiera el estúpido de Leo estaba allí para ayudarla. Ahora si que lo necesitaba.

Miro hacia su derecha, un pequeño frasco con algo negro se hallaba colgando en su cuello como si fuese un amuleto, tal vez no lo vio bien pues estaba oculto tras sus vestidos.

Caster se dio cuenta.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron en la escuela…? – empezó Caster.

Arrojo a Cassidy nuevamente muy lejos mientras con ambas manos realizaba un conjuro en forma de esfera, la forma en que se juntaba era espantosa, como si fuera viva un liquido negro empezaba a juntarse y envolver el dedo de Caster.

Cassidy rodo muy fuerte mientras algunos tintes de sangre señalaban hacia donde fue. Se retorcia de dolor mientras intentaba por todos los medios no llorar.

-...¡Que debes respetar a tus mayores! – Caster alzo la mano con la esfera casi completa.

Saco el pequeño frasco con aquel liquido negro y lo miro contenta.

-Esta esencia es muy conveniente… - sonreía mientras ambos ojos estaban parcialmente negros - ¡Master, llevese a Lily, ya sabe a donde!

Setsu asintió mientras con una mirada realmente desinteresada salio corriendo llevándose a Saber Lily.

-Li... ly - Cassidy a duras penas podia mantener el conocimiento, sentia algo de calor, al parecer su sangre la mantenia asi.

-¿De verdad creiste que el Ankh te iba a salvar?, Solo has retrasado tu muerte – la sonrisa de Caster estaba realmente deforme, no parecía la sonrisa de una persona.

Cassidy alzo su mano mientras reforzaba ambos puños, se levantó con dificultad, trastabillaba.

-Al menos puedo realizar el enforcer.

-Ni aun protegiendo tus manos podras detener mi ataque, ¿Entiendes la diferencia? ¿Humana?...

Cassidy abrio los ojos bastante, estaba claro que tenia mucho miedo, si antes lo tuvo ahora mas pues no tenia con que defenderse.

Caster apretó su puño, la esfera paso a su otra mano, luego juntándolas fuertemente formo una mayor.

La levanto sobre su cabeza, se la iba a arrojar.

-¡Adios! – secamente dijo.

De pronto un sonido de algo punzante se oyo, la esfera se disolvió al instante mientras Caster aun tenia las manos hacia el cielo.

Habia sido atravesada por una lanza, entre ambas manos.

-No tocaras a mi master, maldita.

-¡Lancer! – Cassidy la observo aliviada y feliz.

-Caster empezó a temblar, sus manos, atravesadas por aquella lanza dolían horriblemente. No le iban a permitir realizar ningun hechizo mas. Estaba indefensa.

-¡Mierda, ¿acaso siempre debo estar en desventaja?! - exclamo furiosa.

Empezo a abrir sus manos intentando sacar la lanza, a cada movimiento lanzaba un grito. El dolor era demasiado para ella.

Lancer cogio su lanzamisiles, debido a la pelea con Setsu, el ya no estaba en el Tier 2.

-Hoy quedará un servant menos en esta guerra - dijo a secas.

Las pupilas de Caster temblaban fuertemente.

Lancer disparo los cohetes que se dirigieron velozmente hacia ella. ¡No habia forma de detenerlo!.

Cuando casi estaba a unos centímetros frente a ella, un ventarron desvio los cohetes que explotaron en el aire.

-¡Master, ¿Qué hace aquí?! – Caster le increpo a la persona que tenia en frente.

Setsu no respondio, aun tenia a Saber en su hombro

-¡Tsk! – Lancer mostro su disconformidad.

Setsu miro a Caster, y con un ademan ordeno la retirada.

Caster miro a Setsu de una manera extraña, luego suspiro, aliviada.

-Gracias master – sonrio un poco.

Rápidamente Setsu la cogio y emprendio la retirada.

-¡Master, sigamosle!, Caster se liberara de mi lanza si esta sobrepasa el rango máximo de alcanze.

-No Lancer, aun no podemos – Cassidy habia caído sentada – aun no estamos preparados.

-¿Qué?.

-Esperemos a que Leo venga, será mejor cuando cooperemos, lanzarnos a la deriva… puede ser una trampa, no le harán nada hasta que el llegue ¿verdad?.

-No podemos confiar en Caster, master, no es de fiar.

-¿Deseas perseguirla para salvar a Saber?.

-En realidad no – Lancer miro a su izquierda y vio su lanza que empezaba a aparecer. – solo quiero acabar con un problema menos.

-No nos moveremos, hasta que el verdadero master se presente.

Lancer se cruzo de hombros.

-Si esa es tu voluntad, ademas tiene razon no podremos perseguirle...

-¿Lo ves? - dijo ella tranquilamente mientras suspiraba.

-...porque no tiene ropa.

El suspiro de Cassidy se intensifico tanto que parecia que se iba ahogar. Rapidamente corrió hacia la casa no sin antes darle una fuerte cachetada a Lancer.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí un nuevo cap, no se preocupen que como ya tengo algunos avance de los siguientes, sera cuestion de pulirlos.**

**Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	36. Capitulo 36: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD(8)

**Pues hola de nuevo estimados. Nuevamente con un cap de este fic, como les decia ya tenia un buen avance asi que publicare mas seguido (Mucho tiempo he demorado pero creo que seria el equivalente a 3 caps ¿no?).**

**Un saludo amigos y nos vemos.**

* * *

**PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD 8  
**

Dentro del escondite de Sion, en la sala de entrenamiento, una discusión estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Es enserio? – Leo abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tan serio como que tu eres hombre.

-Hummmm, pero es solo una niña – Leo parecía indeciso.

-Ella es una conocida participante en el parlamento de Shinto, conoce al Hiroshi y es una pieza clave su participación, estoy seguro que ella tampoco quiere al alcalde mucho que digamos.

-Reiko Toshaka, es muy niña para estar en un parlamento – aun Leo no se creía.

-No esta en el parlamento en si, solo participa en algunas reuniones como espectador, la conocen, ella nos podría ser de ayuda.

-¿Ah donde quieres llegar Sion? – Leo hablaba desde abajo del ring de boxeo.

-Pues… - Sion empezó a pelear contra un colega suyo en forma de práctica – usando a Reiko podríamos encontrar muchísima información.

-¿De que manera? – Leo miro a Carlton el cual estaba más preocupado viendo la pelea de Sion que en asuntos más serios.

Sion dio un par de ganchos en el estomago de su contrincante, luego de una zancadilla lo elevo por los aires y lo mando a la lona.

-¡Punto! – el arbitro grito – a sus lugares por favor.

-Emmmm, pues ella tiene una habilidad muy conveniente…, ¿has oído hablar de aquellos que pueden leer tus pensamientos?.

-He oído de eso… - empezó Leo.

-¡Comienzen! – el arbitro volvió a gritar.

Alrededor de Leo habían multiples gansters mirando la escena, todo el mundo concentrado en la pelea.

Sion por lo general tenía la mania de subirles los animos a sus camaradas, una de ellas era que si en una pelea le lograban hacer un solo punto su salario seria aumentado en más de mil yens. Muchos se animaban… y recibían muchos y muchos puntos en su contra como premio.

Sion cogio a su rival por la cintura tras una leve distracción, lo alzo hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¡Punto!.

-Rayos Sion, al menos trata de bajar tu nivel, ¿quieres? – hablo su rival algo temeroso, no aguantaba tanta humillación.

Aunque definitivamente ella hacia "trampa", si no sentia dolor podia atacar a su rival con todo, mientras que una persona normal trata de evitar ello, se defiende, intenta no ser golpeado, es un instinto el no querer sentir dolor.

Sion sonreía.

-¿Quieres subir tu salario?.

-¡Ah rayos rayos ya se ya se! – exclamó su rival mientras volvia a la esquina del ring.

-A veces pienso que Sion es un poco abusiva – Carlton le susurro a Leo.

-¡Carlton!, tengo buen oído, ¿sabes? – Sion le gritó desde el otro lado del ring mientras daba saltos pequeños.

Leo le miro y suspiro.

-Sion, creo que involucrar a menores de edad para estas cosas no es lo correcto.

-No he dicho que sea lo correcto, solo que lo voy a hacer – Sion volvió a ponerse en guardia.

-¡Comienzen! – el arbitro dio la orden.

Sion esquivo un golpe, bloqueo otro y embistió a su contrincante.

-¡Te tengo! – exclamo jubilosa ante la reacción del pobre contrincante que nada se esperaba de eso.

-Discrepo contigo – Leo cerro los ojos.

Sion volteo súbitamente la mirada, sorprendida.

-¿Eh?.

Sus ojos volvieron a su contrincante, justo en el momento en que…

-¡Punto! – el arbitro levanto la mano.

-¡!Joder, Dios!.

-¡!Le ha hecho un punto!.

-¡!Ah vete a la mierda, se distrajo, fue por eso!.

-Pero un punto, es un punto.

Multiples voces murmuraban ante aquella escena.

Sion observo la pequeña revuelta.

-¡Grimler!.

-¡Si jefa! – una voz de entre el tumulto se oyo.

-Apunta a Garou en la lista, calcula el aumento en mil yenes exactos.

-Si Jefa – Grimler señalo con el dedo a su rival para que bajase del ring, el cual lo hizo muy gustoso. "!Oh por Dios le encaje un derechazo!".

Sion se quito lentamente sus mitones de artes marciales, los arrojo al suelo y se acerco lentamente a las cuerdas del ring.

Se bajo lentamente de el y se acerco a Leo. Todo el escenario estaba en un silencio sepulcrar.

-¿Sabes que cuando alguien discrepa aquí, se organiza un pequeño duelo? – Sion lo miro cara a cara.

-No sabia, pero creo que hacer ese tipo de cosas no son mas que niñerías.

Todo el mundo estallo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!.

-¡!Estas insultando a nuestra jefa imbécil!.

-¡Conoce tu lugar esperpento!.

Sion alzó la mano y dijo calmadamente:

-¿Qué te parece si "limamos asperezas" en un combate en el ring?.

A Leo le brillaban los ojos pero se controló.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-¿Discrepas conmigo no?.

-Si.

-¿Dices tu que meter a una niña en conflictos adultos es malo, no?.

-Si.

-¿Eso te puede costar tu puesto, sabes?.

-Mi respuesta siempre será si.

-¿Eres Gay?.

Leo abrio la boca. Pero no emitio sonido alguno.

-Acepto el reto – dijó finalmente.

* * *

Leo estaba frente al ring, a su lado Carlton le daba algunas recomendaciones.

-Leo, ¿sabes algo de box?.

-Algo se, ¿sera un combate de box?.

-No, en realidad será una especie de "lo que te de la gana".

Leo lo miró maquinalmente.

-¿No hay una lucha preestablecida?.

-Pues cuando se lucha formalmente se elige una rama, pero para tu caso esto no cuenta, vale todo, excepto armas.

-Ok, ¿algo mas para estar atento?.

-La verdad no, Sion siempre me ganaba en estas cosas.

-Gracias por tu gran ayuda amigo – Leo le hizo una mueca.

Recuerda que ella no siente dolor, es inmune..

-Si ya lo se.

Rapidamente miro sus manos, sus manos empezaron a rodearse de un aura algo blanca, energía.

-De todas formas yo tambien puedo golpearla – sonrió.

El arbitro señalo a ambos a que se aproximen cerca del ring.

Leo tenia el torso desnudo, descalzo y con una bermuda blanca en su totalidad. Sion por su parte con un traje de dos pieza muy parecido al de gimnasia, se le podia ver claramente la forma de sus caderas y cuerpo en general, habia recogido su cabello para tener mayor visibilidad.

**(OST Jigoku Shoujo - Jigoku Shonen)**

La sala expectaba a Sion con gran emoción, ¡wow realmente era una pelea contra alguien que odiaban naturalmente!.

Leo nunca llego a caer bien allí, su actitud era extraña en momentos y con lo de ahora se reafirmaba aun mas, y eso que no convivia con ellos, era considerado como un turista.

-Conocen las reglas, asi que esto va a ser rápido, solo hasta que alguien quede desmayado no habrá vencedor – dijo el arbitro.

Leo asintió al instante.

-Tan simple como eso – dijo Sion mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Leo.

-Esta bien – Leo levanto ambos puños.

-¡Comiencen!- grito el árbitro.

Ambos empezaron a moverse en círculos, observándose, analizándose.

"Lanzarme sin mas seria malo, el único error de ella fue permitirme ver sus combates"-pensaba Leo.

Sion empezó, lanzo un derechazo justo en la sien de Leo, este lo esquivo sin problemas, un aire intenso quedo como producto del golpe, y apunto rápidamente al hígado, pero estaba protegido.

-Leo, ya que puedes regenerarte sin problemas, no voy a temer romperte alguna que otra costilla.

-¿Presumes antes de haberme siquiera golpeado? – a Leo le brillaban los ojos.

-No presumo…

Puso la mano delante de el de manera rápida, Leo se llevo la mano casi al instante.

Pero la palma se quedo allí, firme y solo boto algo de aire.

"¡Un amage!".

Era tarde, solo vio como su visión cambiaba radicalmente hacia otro lugar.

Hacia las cuerdas del ring.

De una certera patada en su cabeza, Sion habia mandado a volar a Leo sin misericordia.

-.. yo cumplo – Sion sonreía mientras Leo seguía en el suelo.

Leo escupio algo de sangre, mientras se levantaba. Cogio su cruz y la metio al fondo del bolsillo de su bermuda

-Vamos Leo, ¿acaso es todo lo que tienes? – dijo sarcásticamente Sion mientras hacia girar su hombro lentamente, se lo tomaba muy a la ligera.

-De acuerdo – Leo aguzo su vista.

Y la embistió.

-¡Wow!, la posición del estilo Sambo – exclamo gratamente sorprendida.

La técnica del Sambo era en su mayoría intentar atrapar al rival, cogerlo y jamas soltarlo, por medio de una serie de llaves de rendición extremas y cientos de tumbos y contralonas se llegaba a una victoria sin remedio.

Aunque Sion parecía tener la solución.

-Si tu usas Sambo…

Leo cogio a Sion por la cintura, uso la fuerza de su abdomen para intentar lanzarla hacia arriba.

-Yo usare Aikido…

Rapidamente se zafo de Leo, el la vio caer en cámara lenta tras el.

Y luego recibio un potente manotón en la espalda. Una vez mas Leo dio en el piso fuertemente, un fuerte crack parecía haberle roto algo.

-No es tan difícil contrarrestar tus ataques Leo.

Una vez más Leo se lanzo contra ella y descargo varios puñetazos que empezó a bloquearlos casi sin interés.

En una de tantas, Sion volvió a cogerlo de ambas manos y lo empujo de una patada al otro extremo.

-¿Aun ni siquiera puedes tocarme? – ella empezó a dar saltos de burla.

Leo volvió a arremeter, pero tras una serie de intentos fallidos, volvió a la lona. Parecia que golpeaba débilmente pero había una diferencia clara entre ver y sentir.

"Sus golpes son muy rapidos y ni siquiera puedo ver movimientos en sus hombros, por eso no puedo predecirlos" .

Golpe al hígado, golpe a las costillas a la vez, golpe a la cabeza,golpe al rostro, golpe a las piernas, cinco golpes consecutivos sin esfuerzo hicieron que Leo se preguntase.: "¿Recibo esto en mi propio terreno?".

-¡Yap yap yap! – gritaba Sion riéndose.

Tres golpes más en el rostro. Leo trastabillo, esto ya no era algo común.

Su sorpresa era mayúscula, poco a poco ella tomaba la ventaja.

Leo dejo de encorvarse, ahora estaba totalmente erguido, sabia muy bien que el problema no era reducir espacio.

Era cambiar de técnica.

Pero Sion ni siquiera iba a dejarle pensar.

-Bien, es momento de que yo golpee tambien.

Leo abrio los ojos.

**(Bakemonogatari sountrack Rainy Devil)**

Ella empezó a dar saltitos mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente como intentando confundirlo.

De pronto al siguiente segundo ya estaba frente a el…, Leo instintivamente se hecho para atrás.

"!Eso fue muy rápido!"

Como si fuera una metralleta, Sion descargo con furia una inmensa cantidad de golpes sobre Leo el cual solo estaba cubriéndose.

Poco a poco sangraba sus brazos, los golpes eran muy fuertes. Los puños apenas se percibían.

De pronto con un fuerte uppercut, quebró en su totalidad uno de sus brazos.

-¡Mierda! – fue una exclamación sincera de la sorpresa y lo doloroso que pudo ser para el.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo, estas cansado o algo?.

Otra patada mas, hacia el otro brazo. Leo volvió a cubrirse .

-¡Rayos, Sion lo esta viendo mas como un saco de box que un contrincante! – Carlton hablaba desde fuera del ring.

-¿Dónde estaba tu espíritu de lucha de antes, ¡dimelo!? – exclamo Sion alegremente.

Su pierna empezó a dar patadas cada vez mas rapidas, Leo solo tenia un brazo bueno, ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

De pronto otro descuido, jamas iba a poder cubrirse bien con un solo brazo.

Cientos de patadas lo elevaron como si fuera un simple muñeco. Luego de otro puñetazo le quebró la mandibula, esta vez salio del ring. Ni siquiera las cuerdas resistieron su ataque.

Sion salto hacia el que aun estaba en el suelo, lo levanto lentamente.

Un golpe al estomago. Luego Otro. Y otro.. mas.

El mantenía los ojos abiertos, ¿eran de sorpresa acaso o simplemente estaba desmayado?.

-¡Sion, basta, ya no puede mas, ¿acaso no lo vez?! – Carlton se adelanto.

-¡Hey Carlton, no eres su niñera! –grito Sion

Nuevamente miro su rostro, la mandibula de Leo estaba algo fuera de su lugar.

-¡Rayos, te jodi la mandibula! – Sion hizo una mueca de desagrado - ¡Pues te la vuelvo a arreglar! – y sonrio.

Golpeo hacia el sentido opuesto arreglándola asi, a la mala.

Lo volvió a lanzar dentro del ring.

-¿Te rindes ya? – ella se acerco nuevamente al cuerpo.

Leo empezó a arrastrarse, ¡Aun estaba conciente!.

Sion suspiro, tampoco le agradaba golpear a alguien que estaba en el suelo.

Leo se agarro lentamente a una de las cuerdas, intentando mantener el equilibrio, con su mano sana se limpio la sangre que emanaba de su nariz.

-Al parecer… es difícil no tener que romperte algo – dijo Leo

-¿Eh? – pensaba que tanto golpe habia dejado a Leo algo fuera de cordura.

-Pues bien- Leo alzo una de sus manos.

Sion aguzo la vista.

De pronto vio algo, como si fuese una sombra de un brazo que se dirigia hacia ella.

No previo aquel ataque y lo recibio con fuerza, su rostro miro hacia otro lado…

Y de ahí varios golpes mas, parecían látigos, como si fuera alguien que te golpea con un par de correas negras, pero a una velocidad tremenda.

Con solo el rabillo del ojo, veía a Leo desde el otro extremo del ring, ¿Cómo sus ataques llegaban tan cerca de ella entonces?,¿acaso era de goma o algo asi que podia estirar sus brazos a voluntad?.

-Adios, Sion… - Leo apareció nuevamente frente a ella.

**(code geass ost eleven) **

Un solo golpe al estomago, fuerte y contundente incluso sono como una escopeta de doble cartucho, levanto a Sion en vuelo, ella escupio sangre, sus pies lejos del suelo y sus manos flácidas e inertes, los ojos apagados. Leo aun la sostenia asi con el puño metido en su estomago.

-¡Jefa!.

-¡Sion! – grito Carlton que no se esperaba ello.

Varios se levantaron y sacaron sus armas, Leo estaba en el ring, sosteniendo como si sosteniese una almohada, tenia a Sion con el puño enterrado en su estomago, los miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me pregunto que pasaría si disparan… ¿que diría ella?.

El resto sudaba frio, sabían realmente que ella no desearía nunca que alguien muera sin antes haberlo derrotado.

Lo sabían de antemano, al final ella se lo lamentaría hasta el final, alguien que nunca pudo vencer.

Bajaron sus armas.

Carlton se apresuro y subio al ring.

-¡Esta bien Leo, tu ganas!.

Leo parecía algo desconocido, sin mirarlo, tomo impulso y lanzo a Sion fuera del ring estrellándose contra algunas maquinas de gimnasia que habían cerca de allí, muchas le cayeron encima.

Carlton echaba fuego por los ojos, cogio a Leo.

-¡Que demonios haces idiota, ya te dije que has ganado!.

-Ella es inmune al daño físico ¿verdad?, el que la halla lanzado no le afectara.

A Carlton le vibraba su mano derecha, como si intentara ahorcarlo.

Lo solto. Aquello le habia disgustado bastante.

Leo sabia muy bien que ella estaba bien, sabia tambien en que momento iba a levantarse y atacarlo por la espalda, sabia todo eso y no le afecto, solo esperaba el momento y asi dar la estocada final.

"Dentro de diez segundos se levantara y me atacara de eso estoy es seguro" – en su mente contaba sin cesar.

De pronto tuvo una súbita sacudida, todo su cuerpo vibro como si alguien con una mano fría lo hubiese tocado.

"!Acaba de llegar!" – exclamo. Se volvió totalmente confundido, intentando mirar al cielo.

-Ese fue un buen ataque Leo…, déjame devolverteto.

-¿?

¡PUM!

Se vio en cámara lenta, como si el golpe de Sion fuera en tres tiempos, la sensación de algo duro en la mejilla, su rostro recibiendo todo el impacto del golpe y finalmente una pequeña línea de viento. Un golpe en tres tiempos.

Una línea de tierra que llegaba hasta el otro lado de la pared, indicaba todo el trayecto de Leo, incluso habia pasado por los subordinados de Sion, que cayeron en diversos lugares, maltrechos. Sion mostraba un semblante sombrio, tenia la mano derecha aun levantada y de ella salia humo.

¿Y Leo?, pues sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y sin signos de estar conciente. Carlton corrió hacia el y toco su cuello, respiraba apaciblemente.

-Lo has dormido de inmediato Sion.

Pero Sion haciendo caso omiso, se acerco hacia el cuerpo, lo cogio del la mano y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el ring nuevamente.

-Esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga – su rostro habia dejado aquella inocencia y felicidad que siempre habia en su rostro.

Lo puso en el ring nuevamente, se sento y se cruzo de brazos y piernas, esperando a que despierte.

-Sion has ganado ya, el esta desmayado, ¿Qué estas esperando?.

Sion miro a Carlton con una expresión tal que se sintió mal.

Pasaron cinco minutos sin que nadie de los suyos hablase, solo unos cuantos susurros aislados se oian, ella aun seguía mirando a Leo fijamente.

De pronto abrio los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué me … paso? – dijo Leo.

"!Ahhhh cierto ella acaba de llegar, A LLEGADO AL FIN!". Los ojos de Leo empezaron a brillar.

Sion relajo sus musculos.

Levanto su puño y lo golpeo con fuerza, en la frente.

Los ojos de Leo se apagaron y volvió a caer profundamente dormido.

-Deseaba hacer esto una vez mas, idiota, no se si quisiste perder o te distrajiste.

Sion se paro y dijo a Carlton.

-La captura de Reiko prosigue, pero para mi esto ha sido una amarga victoria.

En el mundo de los sueños Leo solo tenia palabras para algo, "ella ha llegado".

* * *

Cassidy no sabia que hacer, por un lado deseaba encontrar a Leo cuanto antes, ¡su servant habia desaparecido!

Por otro lado una visita a su madre no estaría mal, deseaba saber algo mas de Caster y cuanto podría ser el poder real de un mago de clase muy alta como aquel chico que tenia un poder por muchos niveles arriba que ella misma.

Habia abierto la puerta de la entrada principal, habia llamado a Lancer para que la acompañase, y tambien dio una exclamación de sorpresa:

-¡Hey!.

-¡Buenos días! – la voz de la jovencita tenia un timbre amigable y mono – vengo de parte del alcalde Gecko y quería que por favor colabore conmigo en responderme agunas preguntas.

-Ahora estoy muy ocupada, estoy saliendo ahora mismo..

-¡Oh!, pero no se preocupe usted, solo seran a lo mucho tres preguntas.

Al lado de ella apareció una chica con trajes de sirvienta, hizo una reverencia.

-Deberias empezar por dar tu nombre entonces…

-Oh pero eso no será ningun problema, me llamo Shirai, y tu?.

-Cassidy von Einzbern.

-¡Una Einzbern!, tu familia es muy conocida aqui, con mayor razon estaras de acuerdo en que podemos ser amigas ¿verdad?.

-No se si serán conocidas – Cassidy la miro recelosamente – pero prefiero dejar los asuntos políticos para mi madre, hay cosas que no comprendo aun.

-Realmente me asquea la política, asi que dejo esos asuntos políticos a mi padre – sonrio- ¿viste que podemos ser amigas?.

Cassidy miro a otro lado.

-Vamos al grano entonces- Shirai se enserio un poco – como sabras en las noticias salio acerca de un atentado contra mi padre Gecko…

-Si lo he oído.

-¿No crees que atacar con un balón de futbol a una velocidad tremenda es realmente sospechoso?.

-Es algo inusual.

-Ninguna persona normal podría hacerlo, salvo sea un mago o tal vez algo muy similar… - Shirai empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – pero hay algo de lo que si estoy segura.

Piso fuertemente el piso.

-La pelota vino desde esta dirección, asi que cabe la posibilidad de que el atacante viva aquí.

-… o que simplemente lo haya lanzado desde aquí y luego ido a otro lugar, no eres muy inteligente ¿sabes? – Cassidy dio un bostezo.

Shirai sonrio y alzo su mano.

-Tambien pensé eso, hasta que vi ciertas reparaciones en tu casa..

Cassidy cambio de expresión.

"!¿Acaso lo ha notado?!".

-La inteligencia no solo consiste en razonar, tambien en observar, analizar y discernir. Todas son características de alguien inteligente.

Ella le toco el hombro. Cassidy no se resistio.

-No te estoy culpando, se muy bien que vives en la mansión Einzbern.

Cassidy la miro sus manos temblaban un poco.

-Pero eso no impide a pensar que alguien mas lo hizo y que podrias haber estado involucrada en esto…

-Es imposible, este lugar es solo un sitio sagrado, pues el hermano de mi madre vivía por aquí.

Shirai intento echar una ojeada en su interior, pero Cassidy se interpuso.

-Si vas a revisar dentro de la casa, por favor vuelve con una resolución policial, este es un lugar privado.

Shirai no se enojo, pero se sintió bastante aburrida. "!Ah, el papeleo, lo que mas odio, ¿Por qué el ser humano siempre se intenta dificultar su vida cada vez mas?!.

-Vale, no es que realmente me enterque en estas cosas, solo que esto es un aviso, me veras mas seguido por aquí tal vez…

Shirai señalo a su sirvienta.

-On, apunta eso en mi agenda.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia.

-El registro ha sido almacenado en la base de datos Oracle – la voz artificial se oyo.

Shirai le dio unas palmaditas. Cassidy no comprendia aquel "idioma".

-Vamonos a dar una vuelta – sonriendo junto a su sirvienta se marcharon. Tras ella varias personas habían empezado nuevamente sus quehaceres diarios.

Lancer apareció una vez se asegurara que ya no la veian.

-Master, ¿esta segura que aun quiere permanecer aquí?.

Cassidy volteo y miro a Lancer:

-Vamos a buscar al idiota de Leo.

* * *

Nuevamente casi cerca del mediodía, la camioneta personal de Sion se ponía en marcha, dentro algunos hombre y la propia Sion iban, hacia la siguiente tarea.

Sion, con un chupetín el cual chupaba despreocupadamente.

Carlton leyendo unos apuntes y escribiendo.

Leo, con una venda en la cabeza, mirando distraídamente hacia varios lugares, se le notaba desorientado, al parecer en ese momento tenia la cabeza en otro lugar.

-Carlton, ¿Cómo vamos con el presupuesto mensual?.

-Pues veras, las cosas van bien, sin embargo…

-Si ya se ya se, se que Gecko nos las pone difícil.

-No difícil Sion, sino que ya nos esta ahorcando, si nos sigue quitando nuestros canales de suministros…

-Eso no llegara a pasar, sigue con tus cálculos.

-Bueno- Carlton lucia preocupado. Grimler lo miro por un rato, al parecer quiera agregar algo pero se arrepintió a último momento.

-No me mires asi Grim, solo que tampoco puedo hacer milagros con el manejo financiero – se lamento Carlton.

Grimler miro de perfil y luego rápidamente acerco su cara hacia el.

Todo normal sino fuera que cambio su rostro por alguien bastante conocido.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! – Carlton se hizo para atrás, arroojando su libreta y los papeles que traía consigo.

Leo miro a Grimler y sonrio.

-Pues que veas la cara de la chica esa del "Exorcista" de cerca debe dar miedo, sin embargo me encantaría que no lo volvieras a hacer.

Grimler vio como Leo palpaba la cruz que traía en su bolsillo, pero no respondio.

-Y ahora Sion, ya sabiendo lo que vamos a hacer… ¿hacia donde ahora?.

Sion con los brazos cruzados no reia, solo miraba a Leo con una expresión mas que clara.

No estaba a gusto con su victoria pasada.

-Voy a tener que hablar con Reiko directamente…. Hable con ella esta mañana.

-¿Con Reiko? – Carlton miro a Sion – ella no va a cooperar…

-Por eso los llevo, por si las cosas se ponen "espesas", estaremos en el restaurante "Old Ebbitt Grill" asi que pórtense bien.

-¿Portarnos bien?, ya somos adultos Sion – Carlton la miro con sorna.

Sion termino su chupetín de un mordisco.

-Pues nada, tambien hay alguien que nos espera allí, han solicitado mis servicios asi que de paso voy a ver ese asunto.

-Si jefa – Grimler inclino la cabeza.

-Grimler, por favor mientras estemos en reunión ya sabes como comportarte, nada de caritas.

-Lo se jefa – Grimler sonrio.

-¿Y yo donde debo estar?- Leo por fin atendió la conversación.

-Donde yo lo diga – Sion lo miro con relativa molestia.

* * *

El restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente. Solo estaban reservados dos mesas, una de ellas ya lo ocupaba alguien.

-Pues bien, aquí estamos chicos, aquí es donde nos dividimos, Leo tu iras alla, la acompañarás.

Leo miro al frente suyo, una chica con un vestido amarillo claro, lentes y cabello negro parecía mirar a otro lado.

-¿Qué ella no es…?

-La conociste hace poco Leo, no va a ser necesario presentártela, estaras allí hasta que termine mi conversación con Reiko.

Luego miro a Carlton y a Grimler.

-Los necesito a ambos, asi que síganme…

Leo vio como ellos tomaban junto con ella la silla de al lado.

Y tambien vio una niña de trenzas negras que los miraba con recelo y aburrimiento.

"¿Quién es ella?" – Leo se rasco la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa sin mirar a la chica que tenia en frente.

-Esto….. eh…. ¿Hola? – la voz femenina algo intranquila hizo que Leo volviese a verla.

Leo abrio un poco sus ojos.

-¿Tu eres la de Out of Magic verdad?.

-Trisha, ¿ te acuerdas… de mi? – ella apoyo sus codos lentamente en la mesa.

-Emmmm, ¿supongo?- Leo la miro, sin su traje de doctora, se le veía bastante agraciada.

-Hoy tengo algunos asuntos que debo hablar con tu líder.

-¿Tu líder no esta aquí?.

-Tuvo un problema y esta indispuesta…

Leo miro de reojo la forma de comportarse, jugaba un poco con su cabello, lo miraba por ratos de reojo, sus labios vibraban un poco.

-Oye, ¿estas bien? – Leo le sonrio – parece que mi presencia te incomoda.

-¡No, no es verdad! – exclamo de pronto – solo que… estoy algo ansiosa esperando hablar con Sion…

-Oh,ya… veo – Leo seguía mirándola, generalmente el tenia la mania de mirar sin pestañear a su interlocutor, sea cual sea la conversación – debe ser muy intimidante hablar con ella.

-Noooo, que va al contrario, es bastante sencillo – ella daba miradas esquivas.

-¿Estas enferma o algo?, es que estas algo roja… - Leo se acerco a ella para tocarle la frente.

Si ella estaba enferma, tenia que ser una enfermedad rara pues mientras Leo se aproximaba mas, el rojo era cada vez mas intenso.

-Hey, ¿que haces?, no eres mi padre o algo – rápidamente le aparto la mano.

Leo volvió a sentarse, lentamente.

-Se lo que tienes pero no te preocupes que no se lo dire a nadie.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué insinuas?.

-Pues nada – Leo ya no la miro, suspiro aburrido.

Ninguno hablo en algunos minutos, se notaba al parecer cierto distanciamiento entre ellos.

Pero Trisha rompió el muro divisorio.

-¿Oye… deseas matar el tiempo con una partida de póker?.

-Pues no estaría mal…

-¿Sabes algo del póker?.

-Lo básico, tampoco es que sea un experto.

Ella saco de su vestido una baraja de naipes, rosados y con un extraño símbolo de corazón como contraparte. Empezo a barajarlas con gran habilidad.

-A mi me gusta las cartas, realmente es mi pasatiempo, a veces paro entre partidas y partidas durante medio dia entero.

-¿Eres acaso una ludópata?.

-¡!No, estas loco! – Trisha sacudió ambas manos y siguió barajando. – no soy de apostar.

-Pues es un buen momento de hacerlo.

Ella lo miro sin comprender.

-Veamos, yo no soy de jugar cartas, tu no eres de apostar, ya que yo juego, deberíamos apostar algo ¿no crees?.

-¿Y que deberíamos apostar? – ella se le veía ya con menos nervios.

-Ehmmmm, pues… no soy muy bueno apostando tampoco.

Ella sonrio mientras una pequeña lagrima de sudor recorria su mejilla.

-¡Oh ya se!, si yo gano entonces me diras el secreto de ubercharge.

Ella empezó a cavilar.

-Pues vale – sonrio un poco – y si yo gano entonces….

Empezo a mirar alrededor de el, "no voy a decirle directamente lo que quiero, seria muy tonto de mi parte….". Empezo a mirar su rostro, pero rápidamente lo bajo, al final vio cierto objeto extraño.

-¡Ya se!, me diras el porque de esa cruz en tu bolsillo.

Leo cogio su cruz y lo puso en la mesa. Al hacerlo un gran sonido se oyo, como si fuese un objeto sumamente pesado, Trisha y otras personas tuvieron un pequeño sobresalto, mientras que Leo muy quedo le dijo:

-No problem….

* * *

Sion junto a Carlton y Grimler miraban de cerca a Reiko, la cual lejos de amilanarse los miraba desafiante desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Vaya "dia de perros" que tengo, esta mañana me han querido secuestrar al parecer, y ahora con ustedes, ¿Qué desea oh…. Gran jefa del clan Therion?. – Reiko hablaba tan sarcásticamente que incluso Grimler empezó a mostrar una mirada desafiante.

Sin embargo Sion era experta en niñerías.

-Pues tu eres una adulta en cuerpo de niña, y yo todo lo contrario, supongo que ahora es cuando yo digo… ¡Oh gran maga sapientísima de la estirpe Toshaka, necesito hablar contigo de algo de grandísima importancia!..

Reiko levanto su dedo índice y apareció algo detrás de Sion, un pequeño circulo que se pego a su mejilla.

-¿?

-Pues déjame darte un pequeño regalo, Sion, para asegurarme que dejes de hacer cosas estúpidas, ese pequeño sello es una pequeña parte de Sanctorum, me imagino que sabras de ello…

-¡Seras zo…..! – Grimler rápidamente se levanto sosteniendo una daga.

-Dejalo Grimler, somos tres contra uno, era lógico que se iba a asegurar de alguna manera.

Grimler con amargura, se volvió a sentar.

-¿Y bien indeseables amigos, en que puedo ayudarles?.

-Ya lo sabes Reiko – Carlton la miro tranquilamente – deseamos que nos ayudes con el golpe de estado.

-¿Nuevamente me están pidiendo eso?, ¿Les resulto inútil su jueguito de mandar sus esbirros contra mi verdad?.

Sion miraba a Reiko y viceversa, ambos sonreían, al parecer se los estaban pasando en grande…

-Yo asisto a las reuniones del alcalde como una espectadora mas, ¿Por qué siguen intentando con algo que saben que no podrán?.

-Pues por algo muyyyyyy simple, Reiko- ella se tocó la frente.

Reiko aguzo la vista.

-A veces usar la Deep web ayuda… jeje – Sion empezó a tocarse la frente lentamente – realmente me pregunto ¿cuan doloroso es haber nacido con un extraño poder mental?, esa cosa… ehmmm… ¿era medicina?.

-Oye… - Reiko empezó.

-¡!Ah ya se era ephemerol ¿verdad?, una especie de morfina que solo las mujeres cobardes usaban para no sentir dolores de parto….!Aja si eso era!.

-¡Maldita perra! – Reiko alzo su dedo índice nuevamente.

-¡no no no! – Sion sacudió su cabeza mientras movia su dedo índice izquierdo en actitud negativa- quien se pica pierde, además….

Reiko sintió un pequeño objeto en su cintura…

-Tu…. – ella miro a Carlton

-Lo que sientes allí Reiko no es mas que una taser, asi que o te tranquilizas o tendras cientos de amperios recorriendo todo tu cuerpo.

Reiko sudo frio, sabia muy bien lo que eran las pistolas taser. Ella podia usar su escudo mágico, pero era realmente extraño… puesto que dichas balas podían atravesar escudos mágicos sin ningun problema, se preguntaba quien habia sido aquel que modifico una pistola no letal en algo peligroso para magos.

Se dio cuenta entonces que tener que observar a tres personas a la vez era extremadamente difícil.

Reiko respiro hondo…

-¿Qué puedes hacer tu sabiendo lo del medicamento?

-Pues nada la verdad – Sion empezó a hablar de lo mas mono – solo que hay cierta personita que lo usa, que le causa alivio…. Cof cof… ¿me pregunto quien será?.

-Basta de tus estupideces Sion, si ya lo sabes…

-Solo te puedo decir que hay una forma de contrarrestarlo.

Reiko se sobresalto.

-¿Cómo?

* * *

-Solo será una partida, ¿vale?

-Pues bien… - ella sonrio mientras barajaba las cartas - ¿seguro que sabes de esto verdad?

-Si

Ella empezó a repartir, como este juego no iba a ser algo oficial se omitio todo concepto estricto sobre el, cartas comunitarias, la ciega menor y mayor, el diller, solamente era question de obtener una combinación, se podían descartar una carta hasta obtenerla.

Acordaron que a partir del turno tres podían solicitar el muestreo de cartas, a esa jugada se le llamaba "open".

Trisha miro sus cartas, ¡bueno al menos tengo un par de nueves!. Sonrio para sus adentros.

Leo miraba seriamente sus cartas, "¿Qué estaría pensando?" – se preguntaba.

-Empieza – dijo ella.

Leo sonrio.

-Las mujeres primero.

Fue una frase simple, pero para alguien con cierto sentimiento era algo demasiado avergonzante, se puro algo roja y llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos.

-Va… vale.

Saco su primera carta, ¡Otro nueve mas!, "Esto es demasiada buena suerte, al parecer mi forma de barajarlas sigue intacta".

Leo tomo una carta... y fruncio el ceño

-Tu turno.

Ella saco una carta algo nerviosa, ¡Era un as de picas!

"Pues con esto y tres nueves… ¡podria tener un Full House sin problemas, y si no al menos me consuela un Three of kind!"

Un Full House significaba tres cartas de igual número más un par de otro número, un Three of Kind era tres cartas de igual número y otras dos cartas diferentes.

Leo la miro bien, examinándola.

-Parece que tienes una buena mano…

-¿Eh?, pues… mas o menos – hizo una risilla nerviosa y miro a otro lado.

Leo empezó a sacar una carta, pero al parecer tuvo un descuido…

"!Ah se lleva mi nueve!"- exclamo Trisha apenada al ver de soslayo la carta que había recogido Leo.

¡Si obtenia esa carta… entonces….!

-¡Leo, me mostraste la carta, ponla debajo!. – exclamo.

-Ah ok, lo siento – dijo mientras ponía la carta debajo de la baraja y sacaba una nueva.

Leo volvió a suspirar. "Al parecer no esta de buenas"- pensó Trisha- "!Ah rayos! ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esta forma cuando lo tengo delante?, ¡Portate como si estuvieras con Simca por Diosss!".

Realmente no se portaba como realmente era, estaba mas sumisa y nerviosa.

Pero tenia un plan, y muy efectivo.

Estiro su mano hacia la baraja y el As de picas cayo al suelo cerca de Leo. Ella lo miro algo nerviosa he hizo el ademan de recogerlo.

Pero Leo muy amablemente se agacho para cogerlo, rápidamente dejo de verlo y cogio la ultima carta de la baraja, su preciado nueve que le faltaba.

"!Listo… lo tengo!" – estaba muy contenta, la treta había funcionado, la puso encima para poder cogerla al siguiente turno.

-Ten tu carta - dijo Leo colocándola boca abajo y cerca de ella.

Y el siguiente turno paso, ambos cogieron una carta, Sion no cabia en gozo, a pesar de no haber visto su baraja ya sabia que tenia cuatro nueves mas el As.

-Leo…

-Dime – la miro extrañado.

-Siendo ya pasados tres turnos creo que es momento de hacer el "open".

-¿En serio?, me gustaría un turno mas…

-Ya no creo que pueda jugar mas pues tengo todas las cartas que necesito…

-Bueno tu las tienes pero a mi me falta…

-Pues acordamos que podíamos hacer "open" a partir del turno tres – lo miro algo molesta.

\- No hay problema – dijo el con otro suspiro y rascándose la cabeza.

Pues ¡claro que no había problema, ella tenia cuatro nueves y un as de picas!, si bien el As no servia para nada ahora ya tenia un Four of a Kind!.

El Four of a kind estaba en el tercer lugar de puntuaciones de póker, si por alguna razón Leo tenia un Four, no importaba el valor de esas cartas, la carta a evaluarse seria la única diferente, ¡y el As era el máximo que se podía tener!.

Tenia un noventa porciento de posibilidades para ganar, además el estaba algo molesto, parece que no le fue bien hasta el final.

-¡Pues es hora de hacer el "open"! – cantó.

Leo inclino su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ella empezó mostrando todas sus cartas, efectivamente había cuatro nueves y un… ¿rey de corazones?.

-¡Eh Leo… yo no tenia esta carta! – exclamo casi levantándose de su silla.

-Si – dijo el tranquilamente - asi como que tu cojiste la ultima carta de la baraja y la pusiste encima para intentar cogerla al siguiente turno, una con otra Trisha.

Ella se mordio los labios.

-Pues bien.. –Leo volteo sus cartas de un tiron.

Trisha casi se cae de la silla.

-¡Un Royal Flush! – dijo mientras se desvanecia en aquella con la boca abierta.

La combinación mas fuerte y la que todo soñador de póker desearía en su vida, el Royal Flush consistía en obtener los números del diez al As del mismo color. Y ¡como no! Las de Leo eran todas de picas…

-¡Hiciste tram..! – Trisha empezó pero se calló rápidamente al darse cuenta que había hecho lo mismo.

-Ahora si - Leo empezó a recoger las cartas lentamente mientras le daba una sonrisa – empieza a contar…

"¡A Leo le iba tan mal porque en realidad sin tener el As su mano era inútil, pero…!,¿La suerte estaba de su lado?" – pensó Trisha mientras abria la boca para empezar a contar.

Pero de pronto, una mano golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Y también se oyo un puñetazo.

-¡LEOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Cassidy apareció frente a ambos, Leo en el suelo sin aun entender muy bien la situación.

Ni siquiera Trisha lo entendia.

-¡Como demonios estas "filtreando" mientras tu…! – barbotó.

Pero Trisha reaccionó primero.

-¡Que rayos te sucede chiquilla! – Trisha le propino una cachetada a Cassidy que la hizo trastabillar.

Cassidy grito: ¡Seras…!.

La gente del restaurant se paro, entre ellos Sion, Carlton, Grimler y Reiko.

"!Ella es…!" – Reiko no lo podía creer – "!La master de Lancer!".

Cassidy preparo una esfera de energía, mientras Trisha se ponía en guardia.

Leo apareció tras ellas, cogio a Cassidy de ambas manos y la llevo afuera sin hablar.

-¡Oye que haces! – Cassidy empezó a gritar.

"Esta loca esa mujer"-murmuraban los presentes.

-Sion, la reunión acaba aquí, debo marcharme – Reiko parecía algo molesta y pensativa.

-Aun no… - Sion la miro con una sonrisa, ahora que debo esperar a mi guardaespalda ya que tiene problemas con su novia tenemos muuuucho tiempo.

-¿Novia? – Trisha se acerco a ella con una cara desencajada.

-Supongo que debe ser eso ¿no? – Sion le guiño el ojo.

* * *

-Leo saco a Cassidy a un pequeño callejón que estaba tras el restaurante.

La empujo mientras se cruzaba de hombros pero no le dijo nada.

Ella se pego al muro mientras Leo avanzaba hacia ella con una mirada que la hacía temblar.

-¡Tu servant esta en peligro! – exclamó mientras acumulaba algo de magia tras ella por si Leo se descontrolaba.

Aquello fue como un baldazo de granizo sobre el.

-Donde esta ahora.

-Se la llevo Caster, ¡lo siento pero no pude hacer mucho!.

-¡Donde esta!.

-Lancer sabe su ubicación, esta debajo del puente, al parecer sabe muy bien que la vamos a ubicar.

Leo no respondio, con gran velocidad salio corriendo de allí, calle abajo.

-¡Esperame…! – grito ella mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

* * *

**(Shadow of the Colossus OST - Prohibited Arts )**

Leo corría y corría sin parar siquiera, "Ella esta ciega, esta claro que mucho no pudo hacer, ¡maldita sea!", usando sus habilidades de parkour, empezó a saltar entre las barandas, escalar muros y saltar entre los tejados como un simio, rápidamente llegaría allí sin problemas.

"Lily" – pensaba – "¿hasta cuando vas a intentar protegerme?, si ni siquiera sabes quien soy ni lo que he hecho, ¿es que asi son todos los servants?".

Al parecer todos eran asi, en su afan por ganar la guerra del grial los mismos servants daban todo por sus master. Era un interes mutuo claramente.

¿Eso significaba entonces que con Lily ocurria lo mismo no, solo un interes mutuo por el grial?. Si, eso era lo mas seguro.

¿O tal vez no?,¿O lo era en un inicio?.

Asi como ella tenia preguntas para el, el tambien las tenia para ella. "Ambos ocultamos cosas" - sonrio para si.

Sabia muy bien que si ganaba la guerra del grial entonces todo acabaría, ella no tendría ninguna obligación para con el y viceversa, podria comenzar de nuevo…

Empezar de nuevo era tan pesado… era como retroceder un poco para llegar a lo mismo solo que con otras personas, otros escenarios…

Otros momentos… otros sucesos.

Otros efímeros compañeros…

Ya iban dos veces con esta y a pesar de ello no se sentia bien. Se preguntaba que seguiria despues de esto, a donde iria, que le esperaria tras el velo del portal del destino.

Ahora las cosas se tensaban mas, deseaba simplemente terminar con todo de una vez, alargar las cosas le hacian mal y el mismo lo sabia.

-¡Cuidado! – una mujer grito.

Leo choco contra alguien, junto con el resbaló y ambos cayeron rodando por la acera

El se levanto rápidamente y lo miró.

Un chico de traje azul trataba de ubicar sus lentes, a su lado ¡La chica del parque!.

-Ahhhhh no encuentro mis lentes – se le oia algo aturdido por el golpe.

Aquella mujer cogio los lentes y se los entrego.

-Ten… ¡Oye tu para la próxima ten mas cuidado! – le increpo a Leo.

-S…. si ¡Lo siento! – Leo estaba avergonzado, salio corriendo de allí.

"En todos los años de mi vida siempre veo gente asi" – fue lo ultimo que llego a escuchar Leo.

Tras la distracción inicial sus recuerdos volvieron a el. "!Tengo que llegar a tiempo!".

Redoblo su esfuerzo y fue aun mas rápido, al fin pudo ver el puente desde una colina. Se detuvo a descansar algunos segundos.

Luego emprendio la marcha, bajado la colina con relativa sencillez. Mientras eso hacia pensaba.

"¿Y que hare cuando llegue alla?"

* * *

-Lancer, recuerda solo haremos de espectadores… esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos - Cassidy empezo a reponerse del susto inicial que le dio Leo.

-¿Matar dos pajaros de un solo tiro?.

Cassidy no respondio.

-Acabaremos con Caster, y nos haremos con el localizador que nos ofrecieron los rulers.

-¿Tambien con Saber?.

-Eso lo decidiré yo Lancer – ella lo miro serio, el pelirrojo supo al instante que aquella pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

Lancer tenia asido a Cassidy de la cintura y juntos se apresuraban por llegar al puente también.

-No importa si debes usar el Tier 3 Lancer, solo hay que acabar con ella, será suficiente…

-Entiendo master.

* * *

**Pues eso es todo amigos, aun seguimos en este ¿arco? si lo tuviera que decir del alguna forma creo que esa es la definicion mas cercana. Bueno ahi nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Cuidense mucho.**


	37. Capitulo 37: PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD (9)

**Y una vez mas estimados amigos, muy buenas :D:**

**Este cap tuve que pulirlo mas de lo normal(Es bastante largo) pero bueno queria llegar hasta aqui para ordenar mis ideas. Cada vez se complica mas todo aunque felizmente me "hechan un cable" de vez en cuando alguno de mis amigos (no estan inscritos aqui).**

**Hace poco me escribieron indicandome a que realmente deseaba llegar, que la trama al parecer va de un lado pero cambia rapido a otro, parece haber subtramas, etc. Y pues realmente si lo analizan esto puede irse a cualquier lugar. Jeje. Sin embargo nuevamente respondo, esto es necesario, hasta incluso me dijeron algo respecto al capitulo introductorio, que practicamente no tiene nada que ver y que ya lo olvidé, (Nada mas lejos de la realidad, ya llegara la explicación... ya llegara).**

**Sin mas que decirles agradezco una vez mas su lectura, eso siempre me levanta los animos para seguir adelante. Un saludo.**

* * *

**PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD 9**

-Hola bella durmiente, ¿despertaste ya?.

Como si se tratase de una vista en primera persona, los parpados de la aludida empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, aun asi todo se veía negro.

-Cas… ter – Lily la reconocia por su voz, se había olvidado por un momento de que estaba ciega.

-¿Qué se siente estar con esa ceguera eterna, el no ver absolutamente nada?

Lily no respondió.

-¿El no poder defenderte ni saber de donde vienen los ataques solo porque no lo puedes ver?.

-Mucho hablas… Caster, acabo de descubrir al culpable de mi falta de vista.

Caster soltó una carcajada.

-Aproveche el momento exacto en el que Gilgamesh estaba distraído, y te ataque, es un hechizo bastante simple, veras, en realidad no estas ciega, solo tienes el velo de la oscuridad en tus ojos, como si fuese un parche negro y gigantesco que esta sobre ellos ahora.

Caster se acerco a ella, Lily estaba amarrada bajo un par de grilletes de fierro, su espada reposaba sobre una roca lejos de ella, no podía moverse.

Caster la cogió de la barbilla.

-Se supone que tu eres la clase mas balanceada de todos nosotros, ¿Cómo se siente ser ahora la mas débil?.

Lily miró hacia el horizonte.

-¿Por qué piensas que soy la mas débil?.

-¿Eh?.

-Tengo a mi master, ¿Dónde esta el tuyo?.

-Buscando algo importante, ¿y el tuyo?.

-En el lugar mas seguro que puede estar.

-¿Cuál?.

Lily sonrió.

-Con su servant.

Caster se volvió, un puño se dirigio hacia su estomago con tanta fuerza, que solo la activación de su escudo casi por inercia la salvo de un desmayo seguro.

Caster retrocedio victima del impacto y se golpeo contra el duro metal rojizo del puente.

Leo no la miro, en su lugar corrió hacia donde estaba Saber y observó los grilletes.

-Master no lo toque, tiene un potente hechizo…

De pronto se calló, al oir como Leo rompia los grilletes con facilidad.

-Master, ¿Cómo hizo?...

-Silencio Lily – Leo guardó su cruz en su bolsillo.

El la miro a ella con cara de apenado, aun sonriente, ella le devolvía la mirada, ambos tenían diferentes sensaciones. Y un mismo objetivo.

Matar a Caster.

-¡Master cuidado! – grito de pronto Lily.

Leo se volvió, pero en ese momento recibió un empujon de su servant.

Lily alzo su espada mientras una ráfaga de viento arremetio contra la esfera morada que amenazaba con partir a su master si lograba darle.

La esfera fue destruida.

Caster, encima del puente tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre en la boca, había perdido parte de su vestido, mostrando parte de sus muslos y hombros.

-A veces creo que soy demasiada flexible – se limpió la boca con su brazo izquierdo – pero esta vez será diferente.

Caster estiro ambas manos mientras levitaba, un gran viento la rodeaba levantando bastante tierra y algunas piedras.

Su mirada al cielo y la energía que salía de ella claramente anunciaba un ataque de grandes proporciones.

Pero nada paso, al menos nada rápidamente. La gran cantidad de energía se junto en un solo punto, su ojo derecho. Tomaba la forma de una reliquia extraña, un ojo amarillo hecho de oro puro y brillante, aun levitando, Caster exclamo:

-¡Observa Leo al verdadero ojo de Horus!

Leo, con una brazo cubriendo parte de su rostro miraba hacia arriba del puente con sorpresa, Lily compartía su sensación aunque no veía que había hecho Caster.

Leo lentamente se sacó su camisa negra y se la paso a Lily.

-Cuídame esto..

-¿Que va a hacer ahora? – Lily cogió su camisa aunque no entendía muy bien aquello.

-¿Vienes a mí, simple humano? – Caster se burló de él.

-Te olvidas de mí.

Caster se volvió solo para sentirse atravesada por una filosa espada militar.

Ella volvió su cuello lentamente…

-Asass.. in, tu…

Asassin cayó al suelo de pie mientras cogía un par de espadas más y las lanzaba contra Caster, clavándolas en el pecho y antebrazo.

Tras Asassin Aerus, su master, reía.

-¡Que suerte encontrarnos con Caster, si obtenemos el localizador podremos saber dónde está Toshaka!

Asassin hizo poco caso a las palabras de Aerus y volvió a sacar dos espadas más.

**Stardust Crusaders - Egypt Landing**

Caster activó el ojo de Horus, mientras una pequeña chispa de luz salió con fuerza en dirección a Aerus.

Assasin empujó Aerus y salto rápidamente en dirección a Caster mientras aquella pequeña luz impactaba el puente, produciendo una gran explosión.

Asassin volvió a lanzar ambas espadas, una de ellas se clavó cerca del corazón de Caster que sin inmutarse, solo sonreía.

-El ojo de Horus me da la inmortalidad.

-¿?

-Mientras el mana me dure tendre la victoria en la palma de mi mano y como ustedes saben….

Apreto sus puños y con un grito disolvió todas las espadas de Asassin, rápidamente los agujeros ensangrentados sanaron.

-¡Seth! – gritó Caster.

Tras Asassin el Dios Seth emergió del puente. Seth dando un grito inmenso uso su cetro dirigiéndolo con increíble fuerza contra el servant, que solo atinó a cubrirse, el golpe genero una gran onda de choque y Asassin sintió la dureza del metal del puente a varios metros para al final dar en el rio con una inmensa columna de agua elevándose en el mar.

Caster sonreía mientras miraba la cantidad de poder que poseía, le temblaban las manos, era casi como un sueño, algo que solo un master como Setsu podía cumplir, usar ilimitadamente y sin reparo alguno de sus hechizos.

Aerus preparó un circulo negro inmenso en el área de Caster.

-¡Seras absorbida por la oscuridad, Caster! – Aerus gritó mientras sus ojos vibraban.

Aerus alzó sus manos mientra aquel inmenso agujero absorbia todo el aire que yacia alrededor de Caster y a ella misma.

-¿Enserio crees que tu podrás conmigo?.

El ojo de Horus apunto a Aerus nuevamente una chispa de energía salio disparado contra el.

Aerus alzo su mano y grito: "!Disipar!", la energía desaparecio instantáneamente.

Caster lanzo dos esferas de rojo intenso que nuevamente fueron disipadas.

-Eso es muy interesante… master de Asassin.

El agujero la absorbía mas y mas.

"Solo un poco mas y ya no tendras escapatoria, maldita".

-¡Horus! – gritó Caster.

Tras ella un gran halcón con forma humanoide la tomo de sus brazos y la saco tan fácilmente que incluso el propio Aerus en su estado, recobro la cordura por unos cuantos segundos.

"!Como!"..

Habia evadido un agujero negro sin problemas.

-¿Aun crees que puedes conmigo? – Caster reia mientras Horus desaparecia tras ella.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su mejilla.

Fue cuando recordó que no solo estaba luchando contra Asassin y su master.

Ella se impulsó en el aire para evitar algún choque, Leo por su parte estaba en el mismo puente, había saltado bastante alto para asestar el puñetazo.

-¡Caster, eres inmortal pero seguro que te duele ¿verdad?. A Leo no se le veian los ojos, todo el estaba cubierto de una sombra.

Caster escupio algo de sangre y volvió a sonreir.

-¿Y que con eso?.

-Te voy a golpear tanto que hasta tu misma vas a querer ser mortal… - le retó Leo.

-¿Asi….? – Caster exclamó con sorna mientras su mano claramente formaba una esfera.

Ambos rostros se observaron, Leo apretaba férreamente su cruz, Caster sonreia mientras intentaba contenerse.

¿Quien podria mas, los dioses egipcios o el de Israel?, parecia un pasaje de la biblia.

**Stardust Crusaders - Determination**

La esfera crecia mas y mas…

-Un humano terco como tu jamas entenderá hasta donde puede llegar.

Leo cerró los ojos y le dijo:

-Error, querras decir hasta donde A MI SE ME DA LA GANA llegar.

-Pues veamos si con esto llegas mas lejos.

Alzo la esfera pero de pronto…

Una lanza atravesó su cintura llegando hasta el otro brazo y cortándolo de raíz.

El brazo de Caster, ensangrentado cayo en el puente mientras Caster daba un grito desgarrador, la lanza volvió a su dueño.

-¡Leo idiota, esperame a que llegue! – grito Cassidy desde el otro extremo mientras Leo caia.

Aerus desde el otro lado del puente solo sonreía…

-Muchos masters, muchos masters, ja…. Jajajajajajaja – con las manos en la cabeza.

Para Aerus eso solo significaba que podria deshacerse de algunas molestias.

Leo volvió con su servant.

-Lily si te guio, ¿podras ubicarte?

-Lo intentare master – Lily preparó su espada y la dividió en dos.

-¿Sabes las coordenadas cartesianas, te puedes ubicar?

-Si master.

-Entonces, esto va a ser fácil.

El brazo de Caster como si tuviera vida propia, volvió a ella, "pegándose" de nuevo.

-Malditos… perros, ¿todos contra una?

Lancer alzo su IFC, y disparo un cañon plasma que cortó el aire y atravesó a Caster arrancándole de cuajo media cabeza.

Pero al igual que antes, solo gritó de dolor mientras volvia todo en su sitio.

-¡Malditos perros..., Horus, Seth ayúdenme a exterminar a la plaga!

El halcón Horus y Seth nacieron de la nada y se lanzaron contra sus enemigos, Asassin salio del agua con gran velocidad, ubicándose tras Leo.

-Hola Leo…

Leo se volvió y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación.

-¿Qué dem… que haces TU aquí?

-El mundo es pequeño ¿no?, ah, bueno para este caso diría ¿el universo?, ¡cuidado!

Asassin salto hacia atrás, mientras Leo lo imito. Seth se alzaba imponente con su gran cetro egipcio, botando humo a través de su gran mandibula.

-Esto es una tregua momentánea niño, luego vamos a arreglar las cuentas entre tú y yo – Asassin miro a la bestia.

Leo alzo sus puños.

-¡Lily!

-¡Master!

-¡30 grados derecha, angulo de 60 grados!.

Lily se ubico rápidamente.

-Apuntó con su espada, una gran ventisca nació de allí…

Seth fue golpeado en la nuca, volviéndose furiosamente, el daño era minimo.

Asassin corrió hacia el, arrojando sus espadas a una velocidad sorprendente, Seth se cubría con la mano mientras con la otra generaba una onda negruzca y extraña.

-¿Y eso? - dijo Asassin confundido.

Leo retrocedió un poco.

-La plaga de moscas - frunció el ceño - sera blasfemo...

Uno de las diez principales plagas mandadas por Dios para atormentar a los egipcios. Leo sabía muy bien que no iban a servir para nada sus golpes.

Rapidamente se separó de Asassin y corrió hacia el mar, Asassin también lo imitó, Seth por su parte se aproximo al mar mientras la gran cantidad de moscas que formaban una especie de materia oscura, daban vueltas y vueltas alrededor del agua.

Seth uso nuevamente su cetro para golpear levemente el agua….

Leo vio la acción desde abajo, y volvió a la superficie tan pronto como pudo.

El agua empezó a teñirse de rojo. Asassin le siguió poco después.

"Plaga de Sangre" – Leo había salido del agua y corrió rápidamente hacia Seth.

-¡Lily , veinte grados noreste, angulo de diez grados!.

Lily obedecio en el acto, disparando una potente ráfaga de viento que disipo totalmente la gran cantidad de moscas que seguian dando vueltas por el mar, pero de paso impulsándose ella misma hacia su objetivo.

-¡Que haces! – exclamó Leo preocupado.

Seth levanto su antebrazo, generando un pequeño escudo negro y repeliendo el ataque con facilidad.

Aunque no se esperaba el corte fino y limpio que hizo Lily contra el. Haciendo un corte en su torso.

Asassin salio del agua rápidamente, estaba bañado en sangre.

Salto muy alto mientras gritaba:

-¡Thousand blades!

Cientos de golpes se lanzaron contra Seth rápidamente, no se le podía ver sus manos y Seth tampoco había hecho algún movimiento para evitarlo.

Luego de que la columna de humo se disipó, Seth emergio de allí… en plena regeneración, un servant común no hubiera resistido semejante ataque. Claramente era tan inmortal como su servant.

Con un grito desagarrador lanzo a Asassin fuera del campo de batalla, como si fuera un cañon, directo al suelo.

Rapidamente Seth viro hacia Saber, se dio cuenta de que estaba ciega, desvaneciéndose rápidamente llego a la ubicación de Saber en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Lily…!

Lily no sabia a donde ver, solo atino a levantar su espada y bajar la otra, intentando al menos tener una defensa que pueda resistir.

Seth alzo el cetro rápidamente y lo bajo con increíble poder.

Pero de pronto salio volando por los aires, dio un par de volteretas y atravesó como un cohete un gran trayecto hasta impactarse con parte de la colina, sobre el había un objeto pesado.

Era una cruz gigante.

"¿Por qué he tenido que usarlo?" – Leo ofuscado mantenía su cadena fuertemente agarrada mientras esta se habiía extendido a varios metros hasta donde había llegado Seth. Su cruz al parecer cambio de tamaño y ahora Seth se hallaba desaparecido tras aquella cruz increíblemente grande.

Como si fuese un latigo, Leo la atrajo hacia si, "Solo por esta vez me siento aliviado de que Lily no pueda ver".

-¿Master, que fue eso…? – Lily había sentido la ráfaga de viento.

-Solo un golpe… de mi puño.

Saber calló.

Leo miro al cielo, Caster estaba muy lejos de el. "¿Qué esta haciendo esa desdichada?".

Se dio cuenta entonces que tanto Horus como Seth eran meros distractores.

* * *

**Stardust Crusaders - Tension**

Horus tenía una fisonomía bastante similar a Seth, salvo que el tenia alas y las usaba con gran ahinco en contra de Lancer, Cassidy y Aerus.

Solo un aleteo basto para arrojar a Aerus lejos de allí.

-¡Master, detrás de mi!.

Cassidy obedecio en el acto, mientras Lancer ponía un pie delante intentando cortar el aire y asi evitar que lo lleve.

Lancer con relativa fuerza, alzo su lanza y la lanzo con toda su fuerza contra Horus.

La lanza como si fuese cámara lenta, se detuvo un segundo, antes de dirigirse con suma potencia hacia su objetivo.

Horus extendió su mano.

Una energía amarilla extraña surgio de el, y luego rodeo la lanza con una energía blanca y brillosa.

La lanza se deshizo en un santiamén.

-¡Lancer, que fue eso! – grito Casisdy en medio de la ventisca.

-¡Su poder es muy grande! – le respondio Lancer.

Cogiendo aquella bazooka de plasma, lanzo una ráfaga de disparos mientras le decía:

-Cassidy, ¿sabe algún tipo de hechizo que compita con el sol?.

-¿Con el, que?.

-El sol… algo de oscuridad…

-De eso no tengo Lancer.

Lancer se volvió:

-Entonces retroceda lo más que pueda, esto esta fuera de su liga.

-¡¿?!

Lancer corrió con fuerza mientras aun disparaba plasma en gran medida, dando un gran salto apunto con su lanza hacia el mismo Horus.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Clavo la lanza en su misma cabeza, mientras las venas de su rostro y brazo se hacían cada vez más visibles, la lanza dispersaba un gran poder…

Pero Horus no se aminalo, usando su propia mano empezó a retirarla casi sin esfuerzo.

Lancer lanzo por los aires su cañon, teniendo asi ambas manos libres para redoblar sus esfuerzos.

El cañon cayó al suelo, pero curiosamente seguía apuntando a Horus.

Lancer presionaba aun mas fuerte la lanza, con tal fuerza no hubiera sido difícil romper el acero del puente, pero Horus definitivamente no estaba hecho de acero. Era algo mucho mas complicado.

Horus extendió su otra mano mientras lanzaba una potente luz que cego a Lancer.

Cassidy corrió hacia Horus mientras preparaba su defensa definitiva.

-¡Korax armor!.

Horus volvió a extender su mano y con un extraño ataque de luz lanzo una gran serie de explosiones en cadena en forma de media luna.

Lancer uso su arma para recibir el impacto… pero aun asi salió volando.

Cassidy ya tenia completa la defensa, asi que el impacto no la daño, pero sabia que tenia poco tiempo.

Horus extendió ambas manos mientras entre ellas nacia una esfera roja… como una pequeña supernova.

Cassidy corrió hacia el sin inmutarse.

Horus disparo aquella bola roja y extraña hacia ella.

-Cassidy apunto con su dedo.

-¡Aqua rain!.

El ataque choco con la esfera, pero esta rápidamente la disolvió, al final el impacto fue total.

Lancer salio tras el humo mientras Cassidy sonreía, en su dedo índice sostenia el daño de aquel ataque.

-¡Lancer distraelo!.

Lancer salto hacia el mientras debajo soltaba un pequeño aparato…. Que se transformo en una ametralladora.

Horus se cubrió mientras empezaba a disparar, Lancer apunto hacia su cabeza, usando su poderoso brazo volvió a arrojar la lanza contra el.

La cabeza de Horus prácticamente se "partio", mientras Cassidy, muy cerca de Lancer arrojaba el "daño" que había acumulado tras el ataque de Horus.

-¡Toma esto! – grito mientras arrojaba aquella "llama" negra y densa.

¡Zooooooooommmmmm!

La llama alcanzo a Lancer y lo sobrepaso mientras el lo miraba con sorpresa.

En cámara lenta aquella llama impacto en Horus…

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Un increíble estallido resquebrajo parte del puente mientras diversas columnas de agua se alzaban producto de la expansión.

-¿Acabamos con el…?.

-No lo creo Lancer, prepárate – Cassidy se puso en guardia.

Lancer dio un par de saltos mas para asi proteger a su master. Pero…

-¡Braindead!.

-¡! – Lancer se volvió.

-¡Lancerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Cassidy intentaba luchar mientras un aura extraña y negra hacia su trabajo.

El trabajo de dejarla sin mana e indefensa.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste niña, jajajjajajaja! – Aerus en su locura seguía absorbiendo mana.

-¡Cassidy! – grito Lancer mientras arrojaba la lanza que tenia contra Aerus.

Pero Aerus viendo ya aquel ataque, abrió un pequeño agujero negro frente a el, y luego abrió otro para devolvérselo.

En ese momento la lanza se transformo en una daga militar…

Cassidy había llegado a su limite, sin mana que proveerle a Lancer ahora solo estaba en su primera fase.

Incluso no podía moverse.

-¡Contigo si funciona, FUNCIONA! – Aerus no podía parar de reir, era extraño que con el anterior chico no haya funcionado, realmente raro.

"Una vez que no tenga mana, la destruiré rápidamente abriendo un agujero negro en su cuello, será la mas indolora de las muertes, solo por haberme ayudado un poco" – sonreía maléficamente.

"NO PUEDO… MOVERME… MALDITA SEA".

Y aun seguía absorbiendo, si ella se quedaba sin mana entonces…

De pronto alguien apareció tras el. Aerus se volvió lentamente pero aun manteniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Cassidy.

Horus, con ambos brazos cruzados lo miraba, su único ojo de halcón brillaba omminocio.

-¡¿?!

Rapidamente lo cogio de la cabeza.. y empezó a apretar.

Cassidy se arrastro mientras Aerus daba gritos de dolor y agonía.

Pero Assasin emergio de las aguas para salvarlo, on un certero tajo arrancó de cuajo la mano de Horus, salvando a Aerus de una muerte segura.

-¡Por que no se muere…!-grito Aerus.

-El problema no es el… es ella – y Asassin señalo arriba.

-¡Que demonios…! – grito Aerus en sus pocas veces que mantenía su cordura.

Caster en el cielo mantenía los brazos extendidos, mientras un gran temblor sacudió con fuerza el puente y a quienes estaban allí.

-¡Damas y caballeros, el conjuro esta completo! – Caster reia con ganas mientras emergían alrededor de ella, cinco obeliscos de luz.

* * *

Leo no podía creerlo…

Caster había logrado levantar cinco de sus obeliscos, completando asi una especie de mano deforme a su alrededor, el ojo de Horus le proporcionaba inmortalidad, tenia al mismísimo Horus y a Seth, que por cierto ya se incorporaba del golpe dado segundos atrás…

Todo junto, algo realmente imposible de ganar de momento.

Y encima todos sus enemigos eran inmortales.

Si el solo fuera donde Caster, ¡si Lily tuviera vista entonces podria haber alguna salida!

-¡Lily, cuarenta grados izquierda usa un ataque terrestre!

Lily alzo su espada y dandioun grito golpeó la tierra, el viento actuo como una cuchilla invisible que abrió la tierra a varios metros por delante, Seth que recién se levantaba volvió a pegarse a la pared tras aquel terrible ataque.

Pero aun asi seguía intentando levantarse.

"Somos dos y no nos damos abasto…"

De pronto del lugar de Seth salio un sonido…

Un gran rayo negro salio de la nada, en dirección a Lily.

-¡Lily esquivalo, viene hacia ti!.

-¡!

Lily rodo mientras el rayo se perdia a lo lejos, impactando al parecer en un muro invisible.

"¿Y eso?, ¿acaso hay una barrera invisible?" - Leo miró hacia esa dirección.

Se acordó su lucha inicial que tuvo con Archer o Shirou. "Al parecer estas cosas aíslan a las personas comunes de esto… ¿pero quien las pone?".

No tenía tiempo, sin embargo, de seguir pensando en ello.

Seth apareció a su lado.

-¡GRRRRRRRRR! – se le notaba que sus ataques le habían dolido.

Chasqueo sus grandes dedos hacia el cielo.

Leo solo atino a mirar.

¡Cientos de granizos cayeron donde yacia el, todos del tamaño de una pelota de futbol!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggg! – Leo se cubrió con ambas manos pero eso no iba a ser suficiente.

-¡Master, en donde esta, indíqueme la dirección, indíqueme!

Los granizos golpean en todas partes y ahogaban los gritos que hacia su master.

"Se oye en todos lados, ¡Donde debo golpear maldita sea! ¡DONDE!" – Lily estaba desesperada.

-¡!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – su alarido se oyo mas de impotencia que de coraje.

Cogio su espada y dio una voltereta con ella, una onda de viento se expandio como un circulo destruyendo algunos pedazos de granizo he impactando con Seth que al parecer no se lo esperaba.

Leo sangraba por los codos, la cara, con la cabeza abierta cerca a su oreja. Una ligera hemorragia salía de su hombro derecho, pero aun de pie.

Seth miro hacia otro lado y apunto hacia Saber que estaba desorientada.

-¡TOMA ESTO! – gritó Leo mientras dirigía su puño hacia el estomago de Seth.

Seth recibió el golpe pero fue irrisorio, ni siquiera sintió dolor.

Este cogió a Leo de su brazo y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el mar, el golpe levanto una gran cantidad de agua.

Seth volvió la vista a Saber pero de pronto...

Sus piernas temblaban, no podía enfocar su visión… un golpe extraño.

Tuvo un tropiezo y cayo al fin, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y empezó a sacudirla.

-¡TE TENGO! – desde el mar Leo se lanzo con furia contra su rival caído.

Lanzó una patada como si fuera un balón de futbol directamente hacia su rostro, se oyo ¡crack! Horrible y Seth salio volando varios metros, chocando contra unas piedras.

Leo empezó a respirar agitado. Lily oyó el ruido del choque y apunto hacia allí.

Empezo a girar rápidamente y al final concentro toda su energía en la espada.

-¡Ahhhhh! – lanzo su poder contra las piedras, con la fuerza de un tornado acabo por destruirlas y hacerlas volar por los aires.

Lily retrocedio.

-Master, master ¿en donde esta?.

-Por aquí Lily – Leo chasqueo los dedos repetidas veces para que Lily se guie.

Lily tropezó un par de veces hasta llegar a el, "¿Por qué es tan difícil caminar?, he estado parada todo el rato y le he causado muchos problemas, ¡torpe!" – se decía apenada.

* * *

Horus rápidamente restableció su brazo.

-Me he cansado de ustedes – dijo tranquilamente – terminemos el juego.

-¡Master Cassidy!, ¿Cómo se siente?, ¡Contesteme por favor! – Lancer la alzó mientras la sacudía, inerte.

Acercó su oído al pecho de ella, pudo oir los latidos de su corazón.

"!Maldita sea, esta recuperando su mana pero lo hace muy lentamente, recién he podido pararme!".

Sabia que en ese momento ambos estaban fuera de combate, si Horus se le ocurria atacarlos estarían perdidos. Al menos de momento estaba distraído con Asassin y su master loco.

"Debo llevar a mi master lejos de aquí" – aquella idea le daba repulsión pero no había de otra, realmente ahora no iba a poder hacer nada.

Miro hacia atrás, vio como Horus se aproximaba hacia el master de Asassin en actitud amenazante.

Alzo su mano mientras parte de las nubes se centraban en un solo punto. Se llego a formar un nimbus que empezó a bajar hacia el puente lentamente…

-¡Asassin, larguémonos, la niebla es muy densa! - gritó Aerus.

Asassin avanzó sin vacilar, entrando en aquella extraña niebla.

-¡No pasa nada master!.

-¡Asassin, esto no esta bien, nadie puede ver con esta niebla! - Aerus solo gritaba al aire pues no podia ver a su servant.

-¿Eh? - Asassin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no por la niebla sino porque su master realmente lo subestimaba.

-¡Me voy de aquí! –exclamó Aerus.

Horus caminaba en medio de la niebla, mientras intentaba sentir a Asassin. "Con esta niebla no podrá ver nada" - se dijo.

De pronto, tras el humo la silueta de un hombre apareció con la espada levantada y listo para descargarla, con uno de sus ojos rojizo, Horus sorprendido apuntó hacia allí y lanzó una descarga de luz que atravesó todo el humo formando un agujera circular.

Pero Asassin ya no estaba allí, la misma postura, la misma posición, el mismo ojo rojo solo que esta vez estaba en un sitio totalmente opuesto, como si fuese un reflejo de un espejo.

¡Zasssssssssssssssssssss!

La espada corto con mucha facilidad el cuerpo de Horus en dos, sorprendido solo podía ser el espectador de la siguiente escena.

Cientos de mandobles terminaron por disipar toda la niebla, a la vez que Horus se convertia en miles de trozos de carne extraña que flotaban sin cesar por la fuerza de los golpes.

La niebla empezó a disiparse, tal vez por que Horus no podía mantenerla de momento.

Asassin cruzó ambas espadas:

-¡Adios..!

Con un fuerte mandoble lanzó todos los pedazos bastante lejos, la niebla desaparecio al instante, Asassin guardo sus espadas y miró de reojo a Aerus el cual asustado, seguía huyendo.

-¡Master, ya terminó!

Aerus se volvió, abrio los ojos de sorpresa y esbozó una sonrisa.

Ahora ya no escapaba de Horus como en un principio, se dirigía con rapidez hacia el otro extremo del puente.

Donde estaba Cassidy y su servant, ambos sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Aerus alzo su mano mientras un pequeño circulo empezó a aparecer.

-¡Ahora no tienen fuerzas ni para levantar un brazo… adiós imbéciles!

Lancer lo observo con furia mientras intentaba por todos los medios levantar su daga.

De pronto un gran rayo blanco cayo muy cerca del master de Asassin , a sus espaldas. Salio volando.

-¡Vaya basura que has salido Aerus, no soy alguien que ataca a alguien que ya no puede pelear!

Aerus abrió los ojos mientras pequeñas venas circulaban alrededor de sus pupilas, estaba en el suelo algo adolorido.

-¡Tu…!

-Incluso con basuras como tu.

La chica parada al lado del Cassidy era Reiko Toshaka, a su lado estaba Rider.

Un gran circulo estaba tras ella.

-¡Tu… vas a morir ahora!- grito Aerus con visible frenesí.

Asassin también se ubico al lado de su master. La miró y levanto una ceja.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa… acaso no estaba en una silla de ruedas, en fin, no estaba previsto esa entrada…" – pensaba Asassin.

-Master, ahora estoy débil,necesito reponer fuerzas - le dijo Asassin a su master.

-¡Pero…!

\- Esperemos un poco, la derrota de hoy por la victoria del mañana.

Aerus fruncio el ceño. Habia recuperado algo de su cordura.

Rapidamente corrió mientras Asassin retrocedia lentamente siempre mirando a ambos.

Reiko suspiro mientras miraba a Lancer.

-¿Qué rayos le paso… se supone que esta es mi enemiga principal? - le preguntó a Lancer refiriendose a Cassidy.

Lancer parecia confundido por su aparición, luego miró a Rider.

-Esto no es lo que piensas Lancer, si no fuera por mi master, les partia el cuello ahora mismo, no soy alguien con mucha "generosidad".

-Sabia que dirias eso - contestó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estamos en tregua porque tenemos que derrotar a Caster primero, y luego al caballero dorado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero de momento pelear para mi es imposible - Lancer intento levantar su daga nuevamente pero era muy dificil de momento.

Vovlió a observar a Reiko.

-Cuando estuve peleando con Rider, te vi… ¿acaso no usabas silla de ruedas?, tu aspecto ha cambiado.

Reiko sonrio.

-No te incumbe lo que me pase, pero me siento halagada ante semejante notoriedad.

Luego empezó a recordar, la propuesta.

* * *

\- Te voy a hacer una propuesta Reiko – ella cruzó ambos dedos y apoyo los codos en la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?.

-Unete a mi durante un tiempo, te prometo que no será una mala oferta.

-¿Y que sacaría yo uniéndote a alguien como tú tonta?.

-¡Hey! – Carlton rápidamente se levanto- ¡seras niñata!.

Sion alzo la mano, y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Carlton.

-¡Asi no se responde Carlton ¿acaso no vez que es una niña?, Malo malo!

-¡Pero…!

Sion lo cayo golpeándole nuevamente en la cabeza.

-Yo realmente no puedo hablarle así como se debe a una niña ni ponerla en su lugar. Sin embargo, responderá Grimler mi subordinado en mi lugar, pero imaginando que tienes unos diez años.

Reiko no se esperaba aquella respuesta, ni la siguiente acción.

Grimler estaba frente a ella, con un rostro extraño…..

-¡Idiota! – exclamó mientras sonreía.

Al hacerlo su boca se ensancho de tal manera, que Reiko dando un salto y un gran grito, cayo de su silla de ruedas.

El resto de personas se dieron vuelta a la vez, solo vieron a una niña en el suelo, un adulto y dos sujetos de lo mas normales riéndose a mas no poder.

-¡Son unos…!- gesticuló la niña mientras acomodaba su silla, estaba encendida.

-Creo que no le gusto tu cara de Jeff Grim – decía Sion mientras no paraba de reir.

Grimler no respondio. Se encogio de hombros y salió, al parecer al baño.

-¿Acabamos con esto de una vez?.

Reiko frunció el ceño.

-Habla - tenia las mejillas algo encendidas.

Ella extendió la mano a Carlton el cual metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó un pequeño tubo de pruebas sellado.

-¿A que no adivinas que es esto? – dijo mientras jugaba con el pasándoselo por los dedos.

Reiko entendio al instante, pero no entro en desesperación.

Se reclinó levemente hacia atrás.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.

-Mmmmm, ¿te interesaría?.

Reiko negó con la cabeza.

-Si ese es la cura me niego a aceptarlo…

-¡Hey hey hey!, no hago milagros, esto no es una cura, es un calmante solo que mucho mas potente que el Ephemerol.

-¿?

-Se llama "Trident" y es un poderoso calmante para gente de tu tipo – Sion le guiño un ojo – debes saber que no solo japon busca lo que requieres.

-¿Lo has sacado del mercado negro?.

-Nosotros los gánster podemos hacer uso de nuestros contactos y asi obtenerla, esta preciosidad permite que estes totalmente lúcida, activando todas tus funciones motoras y mentales al máximo, estarás en estado de alerta máxima. Todo en diez minutos.

-¿Cuándo te refieres motoras significa…?

-Significa que podras caminar in problemas en ese tiempo, además que dejaras de tener los efectos negativos esper que tienes.

-Uhm.

-No te quiero obligar pero… ¿deseas una "demo"?.

-¿Eh?.

\- Te voy a dar esta gratis, solo con un favor que no te afectara en nada si no te decides.

-¿Pretendes que yo…?.

-Solo ve y protege a mi guardaespaldas.

Reiko sabia a quien se referia, aquel chico que habia sacado a la fuerza a su "enemiga número uno". Recordaba bastante bien tambien la pelea que tuvo su servant con Rider.

-¿No se supone que el debe protegerte a ti?.

-Me encantan las cosas que se salen de lo normal, tu debes saber muy bien que a una mujer le encanta eso, esto se sale de los canones, ¿una protegida que debe proteger a su protector?,en fin, creo que estoy hablando "cursilerías".

A continuación le lanzo el pequeño tubo, Reiko lo atrapo.

-Te he dejado sin palabras ¿eh?.

Reiko miraba aquel tubo. ¿Algo mas fuerte que el ephemerol?, bueno es cierto que usar ephemerol ayuda a calmar en parte aquellos sonidos molestosos y puede usar sus poderes medianamente bien, aunque ello le costaba desangrados que ella ya tomaba a común.

Pero ¿realmente esto iba a ayudar?,¿Qué tal si era peligroso?, ¿Y si era veneno?. Abrio la tapa y la empezó a oler...

-Parece que crees que te estoy mintiendo…

-Estas hablando frente a frente con alguien que asiste a las reuniones de Hiroshi ¿Por qué no he de preocuparme?.

-¡Un punto a tu favor! – Sion alzo el dedo índice y cerró ambos ojos.

Miró a Carlton.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Tomate la siguiente – y le paso otro tubo pequeño.

-Ok vale - respondió con tranquilidad.

Pero por dentro se estaba "volatilizando", se sentía como agua que empezaba a desaparecer en un dia caluroso. "!Que demonios!, ¿ Y si es veneno?". A el nunca le contaron de eso, simplemente Sion le ordeno llevar algunos.

Carlton destapó el pequeño tubo mientras sus manos temblaban, miro aquel liquido lila y espesa, parecía que contenia aceite, algunas burbujas se veian.

¡Parecia un maldito brebaje!.

-¡Vamos Carlton, arriba, al centro y adentro! – exclamó con jubilo.

-Arriba…., al centro… - Carlton sudaba frío.

-¡Y adentro! – grito Sion mientras cogia el tubo y lo inclinaba derramando el liquido dentro de la boca de Carlton.

Carlton por poco se atraganta, se lo paso todo de un tirón.

No dijo nada por unos momentos.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Reiko aburrida.

-¿Y bien?, pues…. – Sion miró a Carlton que seguía sin hablar.

De pronto abrió los ojos horriblemente a la vez que exclamaba.

-¡Esta cosa es….!

Reiko lo miro abriendo los ojos casi igualmente que el.

-¡… de franbuesa, sabe rico!.

Reiko dio un gran suspiro, incluso se llego a oir un ¡ufffff! largo.

-¿Algun problema Carlton?.

-Pues no siento anda anormal jefa, tal vez se deba a que no soy esper.

Sion miro a Reiko.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?.

* * *

Reiko aun se acordaba de haber visto por última vez aquella sustancia, haber pronunciado en su mente lo mismo que Carlton: "Arriba, al centro…" ¡Rayos parecía las palabras de un borracho que iba por su décimo vaso de cerveza!, tomarse el liquido de un tiron y aunque era verdad de que era de franbuesa y que sabia rico no sentía nada en absoluto.

-Creo que nos han engañado Rider.

Ella bajaba con suma tranquilidad mientras Rider empujaba la silla, la gente a su alrededor no reparaba en aquel hombre grande y cubierto con una gran capucha.

Rider no dijo nada. Pero de pronto.

-¡Rider, detente!.

Rider se detuvo mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cabeza..

-Ja… no es posible.

-¿Qué pasa?.

Ella rápidamente se levanto de la silla a la vez que Rider retrocedia lanzando un silbido de sorpresa.

-¡Las voces no están!.

-¿Qué?.

Reiko se volteo y miro a Rider.

-Dame un momento…

Reiko cerró los ojos mientras usaba su consabida habilidad… Red Raven.

Volvio abrir los ojos sin que hayan pasado ni siquiera diez segundos.

-¡Localizado, venga vamos… tenemos solo diez minutos! –lo tomó de la mano y juntos empezaron a correr. Rider aun no acababa de asimilar lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos.

"¿Mi master caminando y usando su habilidad como si nada?"

* * *

-Esa cosa va a levantarse – Reiko señalo al otro extremo del puente.

-Al parecer es inmortal – Lancer intentaba sobreponerse, cada vez le costaba menos, lo mas probable era que Cassidy despierte en poco.

Reiko se volvió a Rider:

-Tu te quedas aquí, no dejes que se regenere.

-De acuerdo – asintió Rider mientras saltaba muy alto y alcanzaba a aquel tumulto de carne que volvia a tomar forma. Empezo a usar sus alfanjes para dividirlo cada rato, no iba a dejar que se regenere.

-Protege a tu master – Reiko miro de reojo a Lancer – ya nos veremos después.

Reiko rápidamente corrió en dirección a la orilla.

"Voy a cumplir lo que prometi, pero por lo que veo no se ha enterado de que su guardaespaldas es en realidad un master" – sonrió.

Cerca de la orilla, Leo y Lily se cubrían las espaldas mientras Seth daba vueltas muy rapidas alrededor de ellos.

-Extrañas criaturas vienen de un servant egipcio, bueh como si me importara – dijo Leo alzando la voz.

-Ya es momento de su muerte – Seth dejando de girar rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el mas débil de ellos. Lily.

Leo abrió los ojos, "sabia que venias de allí"

Empujo a Lily mientras preparaba su puño.

Pero de pronto un rayo de luz golpeo a Seth en el rostro, el cual no llegó a apartarse a tiempo y fue lanzado al mar rápidamente.

-¿Quién fue? – Leo se pregunto.

Lily se había levantado, sabia lo que había hecho su master, asi que no se inmuto ni le increpo nada.

-Vaya vaya, un clase Saber, ¿Quién lo diría?.

-¿Tu eres…? – Leo la miro mientras Lily se aproximaba a el.

-Venga venga, que hoy no voy a pelear contra ti sino a ayudarte.

-Master, ella tiene un servant también – Lily al parecer sospechaba.

-¡Oh! – Leo se tomo con seriedad este asunto.

-Basta de charlas – dijo Reiko mientras se aproximaba a ellos – yo les hare un favor a cambio de uno, necesito sus cerebros.

-¿Nuestros… cerebros?.

-No hay tiempo – Reiko se paro frente a ellos y se dio la vuelta, cerro sus ojos.

Algo extraño pasaba por su mente, estaba usando Red Raven para conectarse con ellos, cual si fuera una red de internet, las conexiones neuronales se hacían tan rápido que solo basto algunos segundos para tenerlas.

-Me ayudaran en el calculo – repetia con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Calculo de que? – Leo parecía bastante sorprendido aunque su expresión casi no cambio mucho.

-Mmmmmmmmm – Reiko no respondio.

Despues de algunos segundos mas, Seth salio del agua en actitud desafiante.

-¡Esta hecho, ahora a probar mi capacidad! – exclamó jubilosa.

-¿? – Leo no estaba enterado de nada.

**The Legend of Aesir - Bayonetta 2**

"Soy como una persona normal, no siento dolor, ni miedo, puedo usar mis poderes al máximo… aunque solo sean por diez minutos ¡Tengo que sentir lo que soy capaz de hacer realmente!".

Seth convirtió parte del agua en sangre, con una sola mano levanto una gran ola rojiza y listo para ir en contra de los tres.

Pero no se esperaba lo que vendría después.

-¡Miren y observen el uso de las matemáticas y la magia!

Alrededor de Seth una serie de círculos lo rodearon, de todos los tamaños y colores de lo mas variopintos. Aparecian y desaparecían cada cierto tiempo.

Uno de ellos disparo con una fuerza increíble un gran haz de luz blanca contra Seth, que lo esquivo rápidamente.

Pero justo en el momento que había saltado, tras el otros dos círculos aparecieron he hicieron vibrar la el cielo mientras se agrandaban, Seth se volvió y abrió los ojos.

Ambos círculos dispararon aquellla línea blanca y potente, la tierra vibro mientras Seth caia con gran rapidez contra el suelo… pero se repuso antes de llegar.

Cayo al suelo de pie pero justo en ese instante…

-¡Que hermoso ver como mi propia magia cobra vida! – exclamaba Reiko

Y era verdad. Un gran circulo se activo bajo los pies de Seth mientras nueve círculos pequeños lo rodearon.

Los disparos fueron brutales, Seth solo atinaba a cubrirse, al final el gran circulo termino por soltar todo su poder un un gran haz de energía que se elevo por los cielos haciendo que Seth volase por los aires.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?, parece que su propia magia tuviera vida propia, ¿Acaso puede predecir donde estará su enemigo?"

Seth estaba en el aire… pero sin dar tiempo a reponerse otros once círculos aparecieron frente a el y dispararon nuevamente.

Volvio a caer y antes de llegar nuevos círculos le daban la bienvenida.

Leo miro a Reiko. "¿Qué es esta niña?".

Con el dedo y ojos cerrados, Reiko Toshaka parecía recitar un conjuro extraño, su dedo danzaba de aquí alla como si fuera un director de orquesta el cual guiaba al son de una música que solo ella conocía, los ataques bien coordinados, casi predecidos.

"Usare sus cerebros como calculo"- Leo pensó bien en esta frase - "!Claro!, un sistema de prediccion a base de eventos".

Ella realizaba calculos con rapidez intentando capturar la mayor cantidad de eventos futuros y asi ubicar sus circulos.

Los círculos aparecían donde menos se lo esperaba Seth casi siempre a sus espaldas, y si se volvia desaparecían rápidamente para darle la contraria.

Algunos se reposicionaban, otros se teletransportaban, algunos disparaban de lejos. Otros esperaban una gran proximidad, el cielo parecía mas una batalla a gran escala de poderes y hechizos distintos, solo que eran causados por una sola maga.

Reiko chasqueó un dedo mientras juntaba todos los círculos y formaba…

-¡Basta ya de círculos!

Una esfera gigante apareció frente a un Seth… ya desvalido, sin fuerzas ni nada, tantos ataques lo habían dejado fuera de combate y aun asi intento moverse.

Reiko miro la gran esfera y grito:

-¡Esto no va ir lento!

Bajo su dedo mientras la esfera lo alcanzo con una velocidad que ningún tren bala podria superar.

Seth se agarro a la esfera pero nada pudo hacer, sin la vitalidad que tenia antes ni lanzar hechizos podía.

Y en parte era por Caster la cual al parecer concentraba toda su energía en los obeliscos.

La esfera cayo al mar mientras una gran explosión levanto un pequeño "Tsunami".

-¡Lily, cogete de mi mano! – grito Leo.

Lily rápidamente se asio de el mientras la gran ola los cubrió totalmente, Reiko uso su poder para mantenerse a salvo creando una densa barrera dorada.

-¡Ahhh aun sigues vivo!- Reiko no paraba de sonreir, estaba en un estado de adrenalina pura.

Al terminar la ola, Leo yacia encima de Saber, la había cubierto, incluso ambas manos rodeaban su cabeza para evitar que ella se diera un mal golpe.

-¿Master… usted? – Lily rápidamente se sonrojo.

Pero Leo no la miraba,sus ojos se ubicaban en Reiko que veía a Seth, aun de pie que caminaba como un zombie.

Reiko no esperó a que llegue a ella asi que de un salto extendió su brazo y lo cogio mientras gritaba.

-¡Sanctorummm!

La energía que Reiko emanaba era el doble, sino el triple de brillante que la magia que hacia la misma Caster, ¿Cuánto poder tenia ella?, sin duda era alguien mejor que Cassidy, mejor que Caster y su master, ¡hasta ahora no había visto a nadie mas competente que ella!.

Seth se deshizo en un santiamén, solo quedo de el un pequeño montículo de arena que Reiko aun tenia en su mano.

Lo soplo y dijo en tono burlón:

-Esto fue fácil…

Pero de pronto empezó a toser fuertemente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y finalmente cayo al suelo.

Empezó a vomitar sangre.

-¿? – Leo no lo podía creer.

¿Se habría sobreesforzado?.

-Lily, de pie – dijo Leo.

Lily se levanto mientras Leo corrió hacia Reiko con un rostro de preocupación.

Se levantó e intento cogerla…

-¡Sueltame, no me toques! – le increpó Reiko.

-Estas herida – le dijo.

-¡No es eso tonto, además no te preocupes por mi, sino por eso!

Y señalo al cielo.

Caster había permanecido al margen del asunto pero al ver que le apuntaban con el dedo habló.

-¡Seth, Horus ya es momento de que vuelvan, parasitos mios!.

La arena que quedaba de Seth y los trozos de carne extraña que aun seguia separando Rider empezaron a levitar, se dirigieron al cielo con pronta rapidez en respuesta a la llamada de su ama.

-Ya no los necesito – a Caster le brillaban los ojos mientras alrededor de ella habían cinco obeliscos, parecían formar una especie de mano extraña y negra, con ella en el centro daba un aspecto siniestro.

Algo se tramaba.

**Stardust Crusaders - The curtain rises**

Leo y Reiko miraron hacia arriba, Rider y Lancer también lo observaban desde el puente.

-¡Veamos quien es capaz de resistir esto!

-¡Lancer, debes ayudarme vamos a matarla! – exclamo Rider dando un gran salto.

Lancer sintió como el mana volvia a su cuerpo lentamente, ya podía moverse pero hacer una maniobra tan arriesgada…

Miro a Cassidy, ya no parecía desmayada, sino dormida profundamente, lo mejor era alejarla del peligro.

Y que mejor forma de hacerlo atacando a Caster.

Junto toda la energía que pudo y dio también un gran salto.

* * *

Leo no lo pensó dos veces, ¿acaso iba a disparar semejante ataque?, ya recordaba la ultima vez y eso era con solo un par de ellos, solo Dios sabe que pasaría si fuesen 5.

-¡Niña, atrás, Lily tu también!.

-¿Eh?.

-Master, ¿Qué piensa hacer?.

Leo no respondió, puso un pie adelante y con gran fuerza corrió rápidamente hacia el puente, Caster estaba bastante alto pero se la podía alcanzar fácilmente si lograba escalar el puente.

-¡Master! – grito Lily mientras intentaba correr también aunque se tropezó.

-¿Acaso estas ciega….?- preguntó Reiko.

Lily se volvió, fue cuando Reiko se echó hacia atrás visiblemente asustada, Lily tenia los ojos blancos, no tenia ni pupilas, "¿Cómo rayos?" – pensó Reiko.

Leo empezó a treparse por el puente de metal, mientras los otros servants iban contra ella.

-¡Usa tu lanza Lancer, ahora, yo atacare después!.

Lancer asintió pero luego…

Una energía rojiza y densa con forma esférica se reunia en el centro de aquellas estructuras, y encima de Caster.

Ella solo reia maniáticamente mientras los obeliscos suministraban mediante rayos densos y continuos la esfera rojiza que crecia cada vez mas.

-¡Servant idiotas, yo Caster, les dare muerte ahora, sientan el poder de mi master y el mio juntos!.

Ambos abrieron los ojos mientras un rayo rojo gigantesco salio de la esfera, el haz increíble genero un gran sonido que arraso con parte del puente, Leo cayo de el mientras veía como semejante ataque pasaba de el y se perdia a lo lejos. Levantando mucha agua y causando un temblor increible.

¡PUMMMMMMMMM!

Luego de la luz el sonido se oyó, ambos, Lancer y Rider desviaron su ruta lo mas que podían, el ataque fue brutal, Reiko salio volando y se golpeo en una roca, Saber intento mantener su posición con ambas espadas en el suelo y los pies casi rompiendo el piso pero ni aun asi pudo resistirlo, fue arrastrada sin misericordia muy lejos.

Leo se había asido en uno de los grandes fierros de metal que mantenía el puente, y a pesar que el lo resistio a duras penas, el puente no, y el junto con varios trozos del mismo fueron arrojados al mar.

Ambos servants cayeron en los escombros del puente que realmente iba a necesitar reparaciones urgentes. Felizmente no había transeúntes ni autos por allí, que tal "suerte".

Caster reia sin parar al ver el poder que tenia.

-¡Ahora piensen, en como vencerme!

Señalando al mar, los cinco obeliscos escupieron sus grandes haces de luz levantando una gran cantidad de agua. Cada rayo dividia el mar y por instantes se veía la tierra seca.

Reiko abrió los ojos lentamente, el golpe que le dio no fue grave, solo sentía una contusion.

"Debo acabar con ella aquí y ahora".

Rapidamente extendió sus manos apuntando a ella mientras un gran circulo se veía por encima de Caster, cubriendo incluso los obeliscos.

-¿Y esto que es? – por un instante Caster lucia aterrada mientras miraba semejante circulo dorado y brillante.

-¡Adios Caster! – gritó Reiko mientras bajaba su mano.

Sin embargo algo la detuvo, como una molestia en su estomago y luego con un gran dolor, empezó a toser mientras arrojaba sangre al piso, incluso empezó a sangrar desde su propia frente. Esto iba de mal a peor.

El sobreesfuerzo la había dejado asi.

"No… puede ser…. ¿Por qué tan rápido?".

Sus minutos de gloria habían llegado a su fin.

Caster rápidamente apunto con un par de obeliscos la posición de Reiko.

-¡Maldita insolente!.

Ambos obeliscos empezaron abrillar, Reiko ni se podía parar, de rodillas y soltando sangre por la cabeza, brazos y boca parecía mas muerta que viva, respiraba con dificultad, como si fuese un robot casi inservible alzo su cabeza con dificultad, los rayos rojos de los obeliscos la encegaron.

Los obeliscos dispararon sus potentes rayos contra ella, el impacto demoraría segundos.

De pronto un grito:

-¡Time….!

El servant de Reiko hizo su aparición, saliendo del agua rápidamente y usando una extraña daga de arena genero una especie de esfera de espacio-tiempo donde el ataque de Caster iba bastante lento, tuvo tiempo de sacar a Reiko lejos de allí antes de que el ataque tocara tierra.

La explosión fue tremenda, una piedra salio volando he impacto contra Rider el cual cayo lejos con Reiko en brazos.

Caster miro hacia ellos y volvió a apuntar.

-¡IFC! – otro grito.

Un laser azul potente nacio del agua, por un momento generó un remolino, con bastante rapidez alcanzo a Caster, que rápidamente lo esquivo por poco. El rayo azul se perdió a lo lejos.

-¡¿Eso es todo idiota?! – exclamó ella bastante enojada.

La respuesta fue otro remolino pero esta vez, una lanza se dirigía contra ella. Rapidamente alzó sus manos mientras los cinco obeliscos acumulaban energia.

Rapidamente apunto a la lanza y disparo un gran rayo rojizo, que hizo pedazos el arma principal de Lancer, no resistió ni siquiera algunos segundos.

-¡Estas muerto Lancer, ya se donde estas!.

Tres obeliscos mas apuntaron hacia el mar. Lancer, agotado debido a que gasto el poco mana que tenia y teniendo a Cassidy cansada, no podía hacer mas, hasta su lanza se había hecho añicos pues su mana era insuficiente, estaba flotando en el mar, tranquilo.

-Caster alzo su dedo índice mientras conjuraba las palabras.

"Obeliscos obedezcan a su ama, la obscuridad los ampara, ¡denme su poder!".

Los cinco obeliscos recargaron su energía, un color rojizo extremo empezó a notarse desde la punta de ellos hasta los símbolos de sus cuerpos que también se tornaron rojo sangre. La energía se acumulaba como una esfera roja que crecia y crecia.

Ella aun seguía flotando con ambos brazos abiertos y mostrando todo su poder.

Eran tres contra ella y de momento les llevaba una gran ventaja.

"Al parecer a no hay nadie contra quien luchar, pero primero morirá Lancer" – empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

De pronto vio un pequeño chapoteo en el agua, algo rápidamente se acercaba hacia ella.

Era Leo. La cruz que llevaba en su pantalón jean sonaba a cada zancada que daba, el sonido metalico indicaba que su paso era apresurado y con la fuerza que lo hacia demostraba un gran enojo.

-¡Caster, tu escena acaba aquí! - gritó

Caster lo miro mientras se acercaba.

-¡Ni tu velocidad podrá contra mi!

Casi al instante los cinco obeliscos dispararon contra ella misma, dandole mas poder , lella parecía verse totalmente tranquila y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Leo llego a un punto cerca a ella y saco su cruz, con gran fuerza la plantó en el suelo, dando asi un salto descomunal hacia ella. Queria acertarle algún golpe antes de que pudiese terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No dejare que me toques, ni a mi ni a mi master! – gritó Caster nuevamente.

La energía rojiza la envolvió en rayos carmesí intensos, esta era tal que a medida que Leo se aproximaba a ella sentía un gran calor.

Preparo su puño, tenia que acabarla ahora o al menos hacerle el mayor daño posible.

-¡MI MASTER ES MEJOR QUE TU, IMBECIL! – gritó Caster.

Leo no respondio, extendió su brazo y lanzo una piedra del tamaño de un coco.

Caster ni lo esquivo espero que la piedra la tocase, esta desaparecio al solo tener contacto con aquella energía, el crujido se oyo claramente.

-¡CASTER! – grito Leo con mucha fuerza.

Caster alzo una mano…

Y disparo un gran rayo de energía, ahora era un obelisco "humano".

Leo no tenia tiempo de esquivarlo. Pero aun asi sonreía.

-¡SABER, LA TIENES! – alzo su cruz rápidamente antes de que llegue el gran rayo rojizo.

Y desaparecio al instante.

-¿Qué? – Caster abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Miro a su izquierda, luego a su derecha.

Finalmente abajo. Como si fuese un fotograma, solo por un segundo vio un gran viento bajo sus pies.

Un tornado la envolvía con fuerza.

Caster fue desplazada desde su lugar, la sorpresa habia debilitado su barrera por un instante, y finalmente cayo al mar con un gran ¡splash!.

-¡Master, master!,!¿Dónde esta?! – grito Lily mientras intentaba ubicarlo con su voz.

Camino un poco, se sentía demasiado inútil no poder ver donde estaba su master, tal vez estaba en peligro, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?.

Aunque al menos había logrado impactar a Caster con un ataque de viento.

-¡Lily!.

-¡Master! – Lily oyo su voz no estaba muy lejos de allí - ¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Aun vivo – Leo estaba de pie mirando el mar - esto aun no había terminado.

-¡Master, comprendí lo que quería hacer!.

El se aproximó a Lily.

-Lily, estaba seguro que tu forma de ser iba ayudar, se que eres alguien que quiere demostrarme que vale y a pesar de que estas ciega no incumples tu palabra.

-¿Eh?.

Leo se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro, Lily sintió de pronto una pequeña chispa eléctrica.

-Tu forma de ser y como atienes las reglas hacen que seas alguien confiable, pero aun te falta algo.

-¿Significa que ya puede confiar en mi?.

-Independencia Lily, saber valerte por ti misma – Leo no hizo caso a su pregunta anterior.

-Pero master siempre le dije que…

-Ahora estas ciega, ¿Qué deberías hacer?.

-Pues yo….

No tenia respuesta.

-Las desiciones que tomes Lily demostrarán si eres alguien que puede valerse por si mismo o que necesita a alguien que lo guie…

Saber comprendio en ese instante a que se referia, también se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba.

-¿Te has dado cuenta verdad? – Leo la miró y sonrió un poco aun sabiendo que ella no odia verlo.

-Creo que si…

Un grito se oyo desde el puente.

-¡LANCERRRRRR!

Leo miro hacia el mar, Lancer aun flotaba sobre el agua, su rostro estaba bastante sereno para haber estado en una pelea.

Cassidy gesticulaba desde la otra parte del puente intentando llamar su atención.

-Master,¿se encuentra bien? – otra voz se oyo desde el lado opuesto.

Leo miro de soslayo, al parecer Rider intentaba despertar a su master. Aquella niña extraña que le había logrado arrancar una profunda sorpresa al ver su poder mágico que tenia.

Ambos fuera de combate, y esto no terminaba aún.

Una explosión en el mar confirmo las sospechas de Leo.

Una esfera rojiza desde los cuales giraban truenos por doquier emergio del mar y empezo a flotar.

-¡Pagaran por esto idiotas!. – Caster tenia los ojos rojizos, parecía estar en una gran burbuja.

Leo empujo a Lily con rapidez mientras Caster disparaba una cantidad exagerada de rayos rojos. Leo se hizo a un lado también, pero un latigo rojo lo atrapo. Caster tenia abierta la palma de su mano y en la otra sostenia el látigo.

-¿Te das cuenta que no necesito decir estúpidas palabras magicas para poder ser fuerte?.

Lo alzo y luego lo avento al suelo con fuerza. Leo ni tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Lo volvió a alzar y reducio el largo de su latigo quería asegurarse de verlo lo mas cerca posible.

-¿Crees que un simple humano como tu puede contra un servant?.

Su mano libre preparaba un gran hechizo, le guiño un ojo.

Leo la miraba todo ensangrentado.

-Te olvidas de ella…

Caster miro hacia abajo, Saber apuntaba con una ligera desviación hacia ella.

La había oído."Maldita sea, me he vuelto a olvidar" - Caster abrió los ojos.

-¡Que haces con mi master! – gritó desde abajo mientras preparaba otra ventisca

Caster le respondió:

-¡Tengo a tu master y mi escudo, seria prudente que no me ataca…!

Se quedo estática, sus ojos se desorbitaron, su boca abierta y haciendo algunos sonidos extraños hacían notar algo malo.

Solto a Leo al instante, el cual cayo al puente, se llevo también ambas manos a la cabeza.

No podía hablar estaba muda de la sorpresa, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su escudo se desvanecio y los cinco obeliscos cayeron de golpe.

Leo se arrastraba por el puente, estaría bien en unos momentos si Caster le permitia regenerar sus heridas.

"Maldita seas, no puedo ponerme de pie sin ayuda".

** Bloodborne OST - Cleric Beast**

Una mano se acerco a el. Cassidy le ayudo.

-¡De pie tonto!.

-Tu…

-¡Dejame de mirarme a mi, preocupate mas por Saber idiota!.

Al lado de Cassidy estaba Lancer.

Saber desde fuera del puente miraba por todos lados e intentaba moverse, para ella era muy difícil.

"Master, ¿Por qué demonios estoy ciega, por que a pesar de lo que me dijo me siento tan inútil?".

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTERRRRR!.

Un grito ensordecedor hizo retumbar los oídos de todos.

Caster cayó al piso de rodillas, lloriqueaba, sus manos cogidos de sus cabellos fuertemente.

-¡PORQUE... LE DIJE QUE LO ACOMPAÑARÍA, CONFIE EN USTED, ¿POR QUE ME PAGA ASI?!

Saber oyó desde donde procedia el lloriqueo.

-¡TODOS USTEDES HUMANOS… DAN ASCO! –gritó nuevamente.

Metio la mano rápidamente a su vestido egipcio, sacó algo que hizo que Leo sudara.

"!La esencia negra!".

-LOS MALDIGO, A LA MIERDA EL MUNDO, NO ME IMPORTA SI YA NO ESTA MI MASTER….

Rapidamente saco el pequeño tapon de corcho y se lo llevo a los labios. Sus lagrimas parecian combinarse con la sustancia. Los ojos estaban cerrados.

Leo empujo a Cassidy y Lancer, corrió hacia Caster con la mano levantaba y gran rapidez a la vez que gritaba:

-¡NOOOOO, No te lo tomes…!

Caster se bebio todo aquel extraño brebaje de golpe. A lo lejos se oyo una risa apenas percibible, terrorifica y extraña.

-todo…. – Leo bajo la mano lentamente como si la suerte ya estuviera echada.

Caster empezó a toser mientras las manos se las llevaba al estomago.

Caster empezó a entrar en un horrible trance, sus manos rasgaban el piso y se le salían las uñas, sus piernas parecían totalmente tiesas, su torso sufrio un quiebre, se oyeron varios cracks de sus articulaciones. Su cuerpo se movia grotescamente.

Empezo a gritar como posesa, cayo al puente, se puso de pie, parecia a punto de reventar. Su rostro empezo a cubrirse de una sombra extraña, sus articulaciones se oscurecian y tomaban forma esqueletica, sus vestidos cayeron dejandola semidesnuda.

"!Debo deternerla ahora mismo!" - exclamo Leo, aun en presencia de todos tenia que usar su cruz, fuese lo que fuese.

Solo tenia que aproximarse lo suficiente... ella aun tenia forma humana pero sus ojos ya no lo eran... ni su boca...

Ni sus orejas, ni su pelo...

Y pronto su cuerpo dejaria de ser humano.

Leo dio un salto mientras sacaba su cruz lentamente. Sin embargo se topo con una barrera de distorsion.

!MIERDA! - exclamo Leo, sabia muy bien lo que podian hacer las barreras de distorsion si una te atrapaba, te hacia temblar hasta que tus huesos explotasen.

Intento dar un salto atras pero la mano extraña de Caster lo cogio, abrio su boca...

Y dio un grito que dejo a todos frios. Era extraño como un chillido de una lechuza, solo que dos veces mas fuerte, dos veces mas intenso y horrible. La honda de sonido traspaso al mismo Leo y a los presentes, parte de las rocas que estaban en el otro lado del puente se quebraron y cayeron. Todo el mundo se tapo las oidos.

Lanzo a Leo sin problemas contra Cassidy que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo por el miedo que tuvo. Y no solo ella, todo el mundo estaba tieso.

-¡Leo dime que es lo que pasa…! – grito Cassidy en el suelo.

Leo se levanto lentamente.

-Tenemos problemas, !Saber dispara ahora, no importa el lugar! - grito hacia Lily que estaba algo lejos de el.

-¿?

De pronto su oyo una ataque proveniente de fuera del puente, Lily había lanzado su poderoso tornado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- la espada de viento de Lily vibró con fuerza mientras soltaba todo aquel poder.

El cuerpo de Caster fue lanzado fuera del puente y volvió a caer al mar.

"Eso no va a funcionar… maldita seas, no sabia nada de esto, ¡Como rayos….!" – Leo estaba realmente preocupado.

El mar empezó a burbujear, algo emergia, toda el agua se oscureció.

Y asi de la nada la noche llegó.

-Cassidy se acerco a la baranda del puente a observar.

-¡Que rayos es…!, ¿Acaso el mounstro del lago Ness?.

-Eso seria lo mejor – a Leo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Entonces…?

-Presiento algo malo master – Lancer alzó su daga y señalo el mar oscuro.

-Caster va a morir dentro de poco… - dijo Leo.

-¿Ah? – Cassidy no comprendía.

-Felizmente es solo una parte, no es el original.

-¿Cómo dices? – Cassidy parecía ajena a los pensamientos de Leo.

-Pero aun asi…

¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El mar se abrió de golpe, parte del suelo marítimo se vio, cientos de peces, todos ennegrecidos volaron por los aires, el mar se levanto a cientos de metros como un sunami, y en medio de todo una figura extraña, como un alma negra con un traje andrajoso gris, y una gran segadora de metal que media cientos de metros.

¡La figura en si era colosal, ¿Qué demonios era eso?!, ¡parecia la muerte en vida!

-¿Y eso es….? – Cassidy miro.

Desde el otro lado, Lily aun en su sitio empezaba a sentir sensaciones extrañas, la eterna oscuridad empezaba a ponerse gris. ¿Acaso Caster había muerto y su magia se disipaba?. Lily esperaba que asi fuera. Pues deseaba ver cuanto antes para apoyar a su master, que estaba segura de que estaba en apuros.

Pero aquel sonido del agua hizo que se preocupara mas, ¿tal vez otro servant?.

¿O gilgamesh?.

Rider miraba aquella sombra gigantesca al cual no podía verle la vista, pues sus ojos estaban siendo tapados por aquella capucha gris. Solo una boca humana y aquellas manos negras y esqueleticas eran lo único que podía ver.

"Esto es algo malo" – se dijo.

-Muy a mi pesar – dijo Leo mientras tragaba saliva – debo presentar a Kaelis Ra.

-¿Kaelis Ra? – Cassidy miraba con gran miedo aquel gigante gris - ¿Y quien es ese?.

-El portador de la noche – dijo Leo.

* * *

**Pues bien amigos hasta aqui todo. Dejo esto como esta y me retirare leeeeentamente...**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :D**


	38. Capitulo 38: Codex

**¿A QUE AHORA SI PIENSAN QUE HE MUERTO VERDAD JEJE?**

**Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos, como han estado?, aun los tengo conmigo?, espero que si. Estuve de viaje, uno muy largo y practicamente deje abandonado este proyecto.**

**Sin embargo soy muy terco y pensaba retomarlo, hace un mes que tenia la idea, pero aun asi diversos asuntos me tenian topadisimo. Por cierto ya tengo mi cuenta de Anime Amino solo para fans del anime como yo y si quieren apuntarse adelante desde celular y me agregan como Leo Wells :) (Eso tambien me ha quitado mucho tiempo :s)**

**Imaginense que tuve que leer mis propios caps para saber como continuarlo, felizmente la idea aun sigue solida en mi mente y no pienso moverla en lo mas minimo. Siento la demora pero aqui me tienen nuevamente.**

**Bueno sin mas que disfruten este nuevo cap, poco a poco voy soltando mas informacion :).**

**CAPITULO XXXVIII CODEX**

-!Cuantas veces Setsu, cuantas veces te he dicho, ¿Por qué no mejor te dedicas a otra cosa que no sea la magia eh?! - una voz gruesa y despectiva sermoneaba a un chico que tenia ambas manos en los oidos intentando no escuchar nada, gruesas lagrimas corrian de su mejilla- !No vuelvas a tocar eso DEJALO!. Una orden mas que suficiente para que el dejase todo con un terror pintado en sus ojos.

La familia Krieger se caracterizaba por un bajo(por no decir pésimo) nivel de magia, absolutamente nadie tenia una suficiente cantidad de poder o circuitos magicos necesarios para ello, mas aún nunca habian prestado una gran atencion a la magia y casi siempre lo ocupaban mayormente en algunos avances científicos, la epoca moderna se alzaba dejando atrás lo magico. A pesar de haber sido una familia antiquisima nunca se decidio por entrar al terreno de lo arcano y eso repercutió en todos y cada uno de sus miembros, bueno en realidad en casi todos.

Excepto uno, Setsu. Desde pequeño ansiaba la magia como ninguno de ellos, sabia muy bien que la magia era mucho mejor que la ciencia y que no habia nada mas increible que lo irreal y lo oculto, se obsesiono con conseguir aprender lo mas rapido posible. Los estudios de ciencia no le importaban en lo absoluto, en los salones de clase solo dormitaba, esperando la salida con ansias, con muchisimas ansias.

No hablaba con nadie, ni nadie le prestaba atencion, como ocurre en la vida real no son las personas las que se alejan de ti sino todo lo contrario, el deseaba estar solo y la vida le iba a ser bien benevolente para ello. Necesitaba la soledad, para no ser visto ni acusado con su familia, queria aprender magia por su cuenta, pero deseaba aprenderla cuanto antes.

Compró libros de diferentes ramas, desde lo mas basico a lo avanzado, nigromancia y taumatargia, obsesionado por aprender de todo, devoraba cuanto libro se cruzase o consiguiese, si bien no tenia amigos en la escuela, los encargados de la librería suplian facilmente esa escasez que presentaba.

Leía en la madrugada mientras sus padres dormían, en la noche cuando se acostaban y a veces en el recreo aprovechando su soledad, no perdia ni un solo capitulo, ni un solo hechizo, trataba a todos por igual importancia, no importaba si solo era algo para hacer chispas o algún hechizo capaz de traer familiares a tu servicio, a todos trataba igual.

Pero asi como le ocurria cosas buenas tambien tenia sus malos tiempos, los examenes finales, las reprimiendas de sus padres por sus bajas notas y sobre todo, lo mas importante… su nivel de mana.

Lamentablemente para el hacer un hechizo simple le tomaba dias, a pesar de sus grandes conocimientos. Era casi un sufrimiento que algun hechizo le saliese bien, sus circuitos mágicos estaban tan relajados que sacar su capacidad real era practicamente imposible. A pesar de ello siguió practicando y esforzandose mas.

Llegamos al ahora, donde sus padres ya no estan y el vive solo en una modesta mansión. Adolescente y con gran energia aun seguia dedicandose plenamente a su libro de magia, los hechizos basicos ya casi los dominaba y ya habia empezado los de nivel medio.

Pero tenia miedo, miedo a que se haga viejo y aun no termine de aprender, ademas no solo era el tiempo culpable, sino el mismo, ¿de que servia esforzarse tanto si al final tus circuitos magicos se hallaban atrofiados?, la depresion lo consumia no solo dias enteros, sino entre semanas. Pero aun asi Setsu no se daba por vencido.

* * *

Tal vez la unica cosa que realmente amaba casi a la par con el deseo de ser un gran mago era su hermana menor, Jane. Aparte de linda era la única que compartia su secreto, confiaba en ella a mas no poder y el cariño era reciproco, ella ya sabia de antemano a donde iba y que era lo que hacia, no se ocultaban nada.

Setsu le llevaba 4 años pero aun asi su relación era lo mejor. Incluso el le enseñaba algo de magia a escondidas de sus padres. Siempre el alardeaba de lo mucho que sabia y de lo que podia hacer, claro que el le enseñaba teoria, nunca le llego a mostrar la practica.

Y eso era por aquel terrible destino, el nunca manejar magia. Ya estaba condenado pero aun asi era lo unico que callaba a ella.

Por su parte Jane, era una muy buena estudiante de la escuela, tenia todas las materias aprobadas y amaba mucho las matematicas, destacaba sobre todo en eso, a ella le parecia muy facil ese curso comparada a la de muchos. Casi siempre se quedaba en las bibliotecas explorando algun libro nuevo cientifico, resolviendo pupiletras o algun sodoku con los periodicos que encontraba… o leyendo algun buen libro.

En la escuela era muy respetada y, a pesar de su belleza se enorgullecia saber que esta forma de respeto no era por una cara bonita o un apellido que daba miedo(Krieger no era precisamente un apellido de princesa de cuento de hadas). Amigos tenia de sobra y conocidos a montones.

Recibia muchas invitaciones a reuniones sociales, algunos eventos escolares y viajes los cuales a menudo rechazaba, es decir, a un cincuenta porciento pues la otra mitad la reservaba para su hermano el cual "idolatraba" por decirlo asi, era alguien criada en la ciencia, pero aun asi veia en su hermano algo diferente, algo que nunca le enseñaron y que el como todo un rebelde se esforzaba por alcanzar.

La magia. Aquello que no tiene explicacion lógica, bases cientificas ni puede ser evaluado por teoremas. Eso que nos hace creer en cosas irreales, algo que no puede existir.

Pero que esta alli, se siente en tu interior, duele si se estrella contra ti, puedes ver su color y como se manifiesta. Es tan palpable y a la vez inexplicable.

Estaba muy interesada en ello, algo que refutaba argumentos cientificos con suma facilidad no era cosa de todos los dias, le parecia algo exótico y digno de aprender. Ademas queria mucho a su hermano, le veia como su mentor, un segundo padre a pesar de ser tan joven.

Hubo muchos casos en que compartian salidas juntos para relajarse. Se turnaban los viajes, algunas veces iban a la bilbioteca de la escuela, al zoologico o incluso a eventos relacionados a la tecnologia actual. Y otros momentos recorrian la bilbioteca de magia (a escondidas por cierto, para esas epocas eran dificiles de hallar), al templo Ryuudou o simplemente a ver el mar que ha ambos relajaba...

-Oye oni-chan, parece que te encantan los ocasos ¿verdad?.

-Si… - Setsu miraba embelesado - no me canso de esto.

-¿Sabias que el ocaso tiene una explicacion cientifica? - Jane le sonrio mientras comia una manzana.

-Jane… ya empezamos con tus argumentos cientificos, se supone que este es mi sitio.

Jane no contesto, solo seguia sonriendo, obviamente no tomaria su comentario como una molestia.

-¿Oye hermano, alla donde se esconde el sol…? - señaló hacia el fondo - ¿…el agua debe estar hirviendo no?.

Setsu la miro extrañado… "¿Pero que diablos…?".

Luego solto una carcajada.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo - le respondió.

-¿En que piensas cuando vez el ocaso?.

Setsu respondio casi al instante.

-En que asi como el sol, llegare a desaparecer alguna vez.

-¿Eh, no te entendi? - Jane extrañada abrio sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Pero luego volvere- se dijo el - cuando sea un gran mago, tengo planes para ir a Londres… se dice que la Asociacion de Magos esta ahí, aun respiran y me encantaria encontrarlos.

-Pero… ¿Sabes a ciencia cierta que estan alli? - le preguntó.

-Jejeje - Setsu entendio la pequeña broma - supongo que deben estarlo, al menos dejame creer en las redes sociales.

-Usas ciencia para buscar magia… intedezante - y le guiño un ojo.

-Supongo que ambos podemos coexistir.

Jane estiro los brazos empezo a mover las piernas un poco, balanceandolas en el puente donde se encontraban.

-Juntos pero no revueltos ¿Dónde habia escuchado ello antes? - Jane le sonrio.

-Pues que yo recuerde fue cuando mama se olvidaba de darme dos huevos en el desayuno, quiero decir… que me daba dos pero fusionados… em… revueltos.

-Es que tambien eras un pesado oni-chan… - ella le fruncio el ceño como intentando parecer seria aunque no se notaba - cuando mama te hacia huevos revueltos, tu los querias cocidos, y cuando los hacia cocidos, los querias revueltos.

Setsu volvio a soltar otra carcajada.

-Incluso… - prosiguio Jane - cuando te hizo un huevo revuelto y otro cocido - y se cruzó de brazos.

-!Claro que me acuerdo! - Setsu no paraba de reir.

-"Revolviste el que debia haber ido cocido" - ella imito lo mejor que pudo la voz de Setsu pero añadiendole un tono de retrasado mental.

-Si y desde ese momento mama me daba una fusion de dos huevos revueltos.

El sol ya casi terminaba de ocultarse. Era hora de volver a casa.

-Jane…

-¿Si oni-chan?.

-¿Qué deseas ser en el futuro?, ¿Maga o cientifica?.

Jane sonrio casi al instante.

-Cientifica.

A Setsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo sere mago, eso significa que seremos enemigos.

Jane la miro extrañado, pero luego se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-No creo que eso pase nunca, ademas si sucediese nunca te haria daño.

-!Ni yo tampoco hermanita! - exclamo de pronto Setsu en un arranque de alma.

-Te creo, y espero me creas oni-chan, nunca alzaria la mano contra ti, ni te usaria para mi beneficio.

A Setsu se le humedecian los ojos.

-!Tampoco yo, lo juro por mi vida! - exclamo mientras la estrechaba también contra su pecho esforzandose por no llorar.

Y Ahora…

En este momento, Setsu se encaminaba a un destino negro…. El templo Ryuudou estaba casi frente a el, sabia la entrada secreta, sabia que era lo que se iba a encontrar alli… le agradecia en el fondo de su alma que Caster lo hubiese llevado a atacar a Lancer, sino nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Tras el 66 desconocidos, todos calcinados o muertos, despedazados… por su mano.

¿Cómo llego a pasar todo esto? - se decia - ¿Es algo que yo buscaba?, ¿Por qué a pesar de ello no siento mis circuitos activos?, ¿Acaso me equivoque y la magia no necesita de circuitos magicos?, ¿Por qué tengo mana casi infinito?.

Y la pregunta mas importante…

"¿REALMENTE LO QUE USO YO… ES MAGIA?".

* * *

Shirai caminaba decidida, los faroles la iluminaban perfectamente, a su lado se hallaba su fiel robot-sirvienta Ondine. Ninguna pronunciaba frase alguna.

Para Shirai la cosa estaba bien clara, lo que iba a hacer era perfectamente ilegal, aunque necesario. Sabia muy bien que la hija de la familia Einzbern ocultaba algo en esa casa, su forma de contestar, tan esquiva y con recelo le hacia notar.

Tal vez podria encontrar algun tipo de evidencia. Algo que pudiera incriminar su conducta, teniendo ello podria enviar a la carcel al verdadero culpable… o a la muerte directa.

"A veces hay que usar la perspiacia y la fuerza para obtener resultados, espero esta noche solo use lo primero...", ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de Shirou.

* * *

Setsu aun seguia frente a la entrada secreta del templo, no se animaba aun por dar el primer paso. Aun parecia pensar en algo, su pasado y como llego hasta aqui:

Se acercaba la guerra del grial, el lo sabia muy bien pues sus padres conocian de todo ello y aunque era solo algo del pasado siempre hacian uno que otro comentario respecto a ello en la cena familiar, a lo cual Setsu estaba muy atento, cuando se acercaba la fecha definitiva redoblo sus esfuerzos por la magia, casi desaprueba el año en la escuela, siempre salia temprano y se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche intentando acumular la mayor cantidad de conocimiento posible.

Y sin embargo con tan titanico esfuerzo no logro conseguir nada, salvo una llamada de atencion muy seria por parte de sus padres, la prohibicion de salir y una mudanza… por que se iban de Japon.

Esta ultima decision no fue precisamente por su culpa, ya se estaba planeando una mudanza similar pero… ¿ahora?, ¿Por qué no el año que viene?, este era el momento para poner a prueba la magia siendo participe de la guerra. Si se mudaban todo se iría al garete, una vida dedicada a esto se arruinaría en un instante. Tenia que hallar una forma de demostrar que el podia, pero aun no hallaba la forma… bueno hasta que un dia se realizo su "milagro".

**(GENOCYBER OST FUSION)**

Ese dia en que el llegaba apurado de la escuela, un dia mas del monton a altas horas de la noche, se acuerda haber cruzado por las mismas calles, haberle tirado piedras al mismo perro que le tenia odio todos los dias y haberle saludado al panadero de la esquina donde siempre iba a comprarle, recuerda que los faros se apagaron en cierto momento, a pocos pasos de su casa. Un extraño estaba frente a el.

Se acuerda haberse sobresaltado pensando que era un ladron.

Recuerda que aquel hombre le lanzaba un objeto, que el atrapaba. Aun en la penumbra sabia perfectamente que era un libro algo viejo.

-Dime que es lo que opinas… - la sonrisa de aquel hombre no escapaba de sus labios, permanecia estatica mientras lo miraba tras la oscuridad.

-¿Y esto? - Setsu le daba vuelta al libro - ¿Y que hago con esto?.

-Solo invocalo, ya veras como te ayuda.

-¿Esto es magia? - Setsu aun desconfiaba.

-Lo importante es que te ayudara, solo pidele y te otorgara poder - la voz sonreia.

Setsu estaba anonadado.

-¿Como sabes que necesito saber magia, quien te lo ha dicho?.

El hombre respondio muy seguro:

-Verte todos los dias ir y venir tarde, me hizo pensar que hacias algo muy importante, ir a la biblioteca de magia no creo que fuese por tareas de escuela.

Setsu se estremecio, si sabia de ello podria ser que otras personas tambien supieran... ¿Y si aquel hombre se lo hace saber a sus padres?.

-!Que quieres de mi! - exclamó.

-Nada, te estoy ayudando.

-¿Ayudando?.

-Si, ayudando, mira si no lo quieres me lo das y ya.

Le tendio la mano.

Pero Setsu no hizo ningun movimiento, miro nuevamente el libro.

-¿Que clase de compendio es este?.

-Es magia, no lo encontraras en ningun otro lugar, jejeje - el tipo parecia muy ufano.

Setsu le dio un par de ojeadas rapidas, por la oscuridad no veia mucho pero habia algunas imagenes por alli, de cosas magicas al parecer.

-¿Con esto sera suficiente?

-Animate y hazlo, apuesto a que te sorprenderá. Lee las instrucciones y listo.

El extraño dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso lento, sus pisadas se oian claramente gracias al chapoteo que hacian, estaba lloviendo.

-!Oye espera, no me das tu nombre!, para cuando te lo devueva.

El hombre siguio caminando, pero dijo: No te preocupes, ya vendre a recogerlo.

Setsu aun miraba aquel libro extraño y que parecia haber sido hecho de un material algo raro, pues se sentia muy caliente, las luces de los faroles volvieron a estar bien.

Con la luz a su favor le dio vuelta y lo abrio…

-¿Y esto es?.

El libro decia claramente: "Codex Gigas".

-!Esto no es magia! - lo arrojo con gran miedo mientras retrocedia como si aquel inanimado libro fuese algo vivo a punto de lanzarse contra el y despedazarlo.

Definitivamente el libro era todo un enigma, algo que no debia tocar, su propia mente lo decia…

Pero algo dentro de el decia que valia la pena intentarlo que no deberia haber problema si solo le echaba un rapido vistazo.

"Solo leere la portada, solo eso"- se lo pensó.

La abrio y lo primero que encontro fueron las siguientes palabras:

"¿Acaso eres alguien que desea poder y no lo encuentra?, ¿Alguien que entiende y comprende la logica de las cosas, los hechos y leyes que rigen el hombre?

¿Entiendes lo que es bueno y malo?, ¿Realmente lo entiendes?...

Si es asi mi querido socio, eres de los nuestros.

Este libro no es para cualquiera (como si fuera a serlo), antes de cambiar de hoja te invito a que leas esta pequeña introduccion.

Mira el mundo que te rodea y dime si realmente no te gusta… ¿No te gusta verdad?, las cosas que pasan son terribles para ti y lo lamento.

Mientras dan las 6 am tu tienes trabajo que hacer, cosas que revisar, una vida por llevar.

A las 6 de la tarde termina el dia, empieza nuestra obra, empieza nuestro mundo.

Asi mientras tu descansas, nosotros trabajamos por ti y para los tuyos. Velamos por ti y tu seguridad.

Y ahora te vamos a ayudar.

Este libro no es tuyo pero aun asi te ayudaremos.

¿Y porque?, pues porque queremos:

Satisfacer tus deseos.

Criar tus poderes.

Finiquitar tus miedos.

Sancionar a tus enemigos.

Desde tres primeras hasta la penultima silaba, hasta ahí es nuestro motivo y razon. Si eres sabio lo entenderas.

El proposito de este libro es mostrarte lo que no sabes.

Lo que te falta.

Lo que deseas.

Y siempre cumplimos con nuestra parte.

Si volteas esta pagina nosotros cumpliremos la mitad.

Y la otra sera la tuya. Porque es lo que es. Un trato.

El intro al codex esta dicho. !Larga vida a Gigas!.

Tus amigos. Los tres guardianes de la sagrada estrella.

Varus, Vendetta, Vindicator.

Y nuestro gran hermano, Vaiolator.

PD: Lee bien".

Tanta frase confusa hizo que Setsu tuviera un repentino temor. Si antes tenia miedo ahora lo tenia mas.

Pero como saben el gran dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato", !hay hombres debiles!, que no se resisten a las tentaciones de curiosear.

Setsu dio vuelta a la hoja rapidamente y lo cerro de golpe, alcanzo a ver un titulo que empezaba: "Tus lecciones empiezan aquí" pero nada mas.

Era una vuelta de hoja fugaz, ¿Qué mas podria pasar?.

Lo que no sabia era que esa hoja seria tocada por segunda vez… y por una tercera.

Y una cuarta y una quinta….

Estaba leyendolo.

Y aquello iba a condenarlo de por vida con cosas buenas pero muchas cosas malas tras el en los dias siguientes:

La muerte de sus padres bajo circunstancias realmente extrañas, pues murieron debido a una explosión realizado por un ataque terrorista cerca de Okinawa, donde fueron a hacer algunos tramites para su mudanza definitiva, hasta aquí todo bien, bueno bien para ti lector.

Lo raro era que dicho grupo nunca se llego a conocer, ni a ellos, ni su bandera, nada que pudiera identificarles… espectros de carne y hueso.

La muerte de cientos de personas en el tranvia de tokio tampoco era algo que pasar de largo, el mismo estuvo alli… y fue el unico sobreviviente, fue muy extraño que todo el tunel se viniera abajo teniendo en cuenta la buena arquitectura que tenia el subterraneo y lo seguro que era el mismo tren. Lo cierto es que el tren fue aplastado sin misericordia por grandes bloques de concreto. Achatando el duro metal y aplastando a la mayoria de los ocupantes del tren, al final una explosion mato al resto de sobrevivientes.

Milagrosamente el sobrevivio… la suerte no le dejaba al parecer.

Los hechos iban para bien con el pero las desgracias eran como sus guardaespaldas, que causaban estragos de aquí para alla matando personas por puro gusto y sin razon concreta aparente.

Una muerte por semana era lo minimo y aunque no parecia nada sospechoso, el que sucedieran tan a menudo le empezo a traer sospechas, cada semana era acompañada con una muerte y comenzo a pensar si el no era el culpable de algo.

Aun asi no dejaba de leer el libro…, de alguna manera la repugnancia del solo mirarlo le causaba cierto gusto.

¿Y que contenia?, tal vez es mejor no decirlo, pero cosas realmente grotescas y retorcidas, algo que solo una persona con la mente fria y sin creencias podia leer. Bastante oscuro.

Exactamente pasaron 6 meses, durante ese tiempo logro aprender toda la magia basica, algo que ni realmente el se sentia capaz. Tuvo mucha suerte para ese entonces,con sus padres muertos y habiendoles hecho el luto respectivo una semana exacta ya no habia nada que temer, ni su hermana parecia afectada por el fenomeno de muertes inesperadas.

Tambien llego a obtener altas calificaciones en ciencias, asi habia logrado encubrir perfectamente lo que realizaba "tras bambalinas", ademas su hermana tambien habia llegado a crecer, habia ganado una beca para Harvard, universidad de gran prestigio en EEUU. El libro lo seguia leyendo a pesar de no entender absolutamente nada, solo le daba una ojeada, una pagina o dos por dia, casi despreocupadamente y listo, a sus labores cotidianas.

Hasta que luego de estos 6 meses se presento alguien cerca de su escuela. Era el mismo hombre que le habia entregado el libro. ¿Qué hacia alli parado en la puerta de su escuela?,¿Tal vez queria conversar con el acerca de su experiencia o tal vez queria su libro de vuelta?.

Su hermana ese dia no iba a la escuela debido a que estaba con gripe leve, asi que decidio esperar hasta que aquel extraño se canse de tanto esperar y se marche de una vez por todas.

Se hizo cinco de la tarde,casi la hora de salida y el aun seguia alli.

Seis de la tarde, uno de los porteros de la escuela conversaba con el,charlaron durante diez minutos, hasta que ambos soltaron una carcajada, finalmente el portero se marcho de lo mas tranquilo. "!Joder! "- se dijo Setsu. Tenia la esperanza de que el portero lo corriera.

Se hizo las siete, ocho….

Nueve.

Setsu no podia mas, estar en la biblioteca esperando como un idiota, leyendo cualquier cosa al azar aburria a montones. Asi que decidio salir y conversar con el de una vez por todas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, dimelo de una vez por todas? - la escuela en ese momento ya estaba desierta. Solo ante el, el mismo extraño de antes, esta vez con un sombrero grande y negro y la cabeza agachada, solo se veia sus labios que esbozaban una tenue sonrisa.

Sin moverse solo pronuncio lo siguiente: "¿Lo has leido?".

-Si lo he leido, si lo quieres de vuelta… - de su mochila saco aquel libro, el solo tocarlo le entumecia las manos - pues aquí lo tienes. Se lo tendio.

-No lo necesito aun, puedes quedartelo - empezo a avanzar hacia Setsu - hay algo mas importante que al parecer necesitas.

-¿Qué sabes tu lo que necesito?.

-Pero si despides un olor tan claro para mi… y ese es… em… veeamos… - se empezo a pasear alrededor de Setsu - hay algo que anhelas y no creo que sea la magia que al principio pensé…

-¿?.

-!Ya lo tengo! - su exclamacion sobresalto un poco a Setsu, el se acerco un poco a su oido y le dijo lentamente.

"Poder"

"¿Te has preguntado a veces porque eras tan mal mago a pesar de tus esfuerzos, por que tus circuitos magicos no dan para generar magia, porque tus padres te exigireron estar en la vanguardia de la ciencia antes que la magia?,¿Por qué eres tan debil?".

Setsu se volvio algo furioso, se notaba que aquellas palabras no habian caido en "saco roto".

-!No es eso!, solo es que no he aprendido lo suficiente, pero ahora se lo basico, estoy aprendiendo con facilidad - replicó.

El hombre de negro aplaudio lentamente.

-Ya, te creo, pero estoy seguro que no es eso… lo que pasa es que realmente no tienes una buena fuente de mana, y ello empobrece tus circuitos magicos, este tipo de magia no va contigo…

-¿Tipo de magia?.

-¿Qué pasaria si te dijera que en ese libro podrias encontrar una solución a tus problemas realmente pero aun no lo "ves"? - el extraño levanto su rostro, pero solo se veia oscuridad.

Por alguna razon el interes se impuso al miedo, Setsu pregunto:

-¿Eso es posible?

-!Pero claro! - toco el hombro de Setsu - y lo mejor es que no debes ponerte a entrenar mucho tiempo para ello.

-!

-Es algo bastante sencillo, ¿te imaginas tener una fuente inagotable de mana recorriendo todo tu cuerpo?.

-Eso es…

-¿Imposible no?, bueno no todo lo que vez en libros de magia es cierto.

-Es que realmente lo es, creo que lo que estas hablando son estupideces.

El hombre levanto su mano y hizo una señal para que Setsu se callase.

-Puedo demostrartelo rapidamente - sonrio.

-¿Cómo?.

-Te doy este dia, usa todo este tiempo para que pruebes tu capacidad, la fuente que tienes ahora mismo es inagotable, sin embargo, el que tu la aproveches es otra cosa.

Se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar.

-!Espera… como te contacto si muestro interes! - exclamó Setsu.

-Si tienes interes no te preocupes, en el momento menos esperado vendre a recogerla...

De un salto se perdio en la penumbra, ahora solo las aves nocturnas y el viento era lo unico que se oia.

¿Sera cierto?.

Tal vez probando ahora algo de magia basica podia servir…

Alzo la mano y grito:

-!Flame!

Una gran bola de fuego, nacio de la palma de su mano, la intensidad fue tal que el propio Setsu asustado la arrojo sin mas, adonde fuese, felizmente solo se golpeo fuertemente contra el muro de la escuela, rompio algunas ventanas pero de ahí nada mas.

Asustado rapidamente salio corriendo de alli. !Que demonios!, jamas habia tenido ese poder tan intenso… y eso que el lo hizo sin esfuerzo. Observo su mano, intacta.

Corrio a mas no poder, por todo el parque que lo acompañaba, el lugar solo albergaba algunos gatos, un tipo con una extraña capa negra alimentandolos. Nadie mas.

Siguio corriendo, queria no encotrarse con nadie, pero luego del parque daba lugar a una zona muy transitada. Descanso cerca a una tienda de articulos.

Jadeaba bastante y estaba sudando copiosamente.

-Un helado me hara bien - se dijo mientras ingresaba a la tienda, la sed lo vencia.

Entro en la tienda. Rapidamente vio el el refrigerador y saco de alli un helado, tuvo que hacer cola para pagarlo.

Delante de el una pareja conversaba sin parar.

-!¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes salir sin avisar Shiki?!.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es que son cosas muy importantes, ademas no me pierdo…

-!No te digo eso!, !te reclamo por lo de tus salidas!, ya van dos veces que te das una escapada, ¿acaso no piensas en tu familia?.

El muchacho no respondio nada, ella estaba pagando el efectivo.

-Lo siento mucho - atino a responder el muchacho.

Un suspiro y ella concluyo:

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, limpiate los lentes - y le tendio un pañuelo.

Salieron silenciosamente de la tienda, era turno de Setsu.

-¿Un helado en la noche?, es algo raro por aquí, bueno en realidad eres el segundo raro - dijo el vendedor mientras registraba la compra y generaba la boleta de pago.

-Ahora estoy con una sed, he corrido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras le hicieron dar escalofrios.

-Jejeje, correr en las noches es lo mas comun, ademas ya casi es invierno y lo mas probable es que llueva.

Abrieron nuevamente la tienda.

-Bueno la rara ya esta aquí - el vendedor agito la mano mientras Setsu la miraba de reojo.

Una chica de lo mas normal, vestida de un kimono azulino, un chaleco rojo y botas. Con ambas manos en los bolsillos daba un aspecto bastante despreocupado, empezo a mirar entre las estanterias, llevaba un chupetin en la boca.

Apenas le entregaron el helado, salio apresuradamente de alli. ¿Qué eran esos dias de prueba de sus poderes?.¿Pero si antes no le salia nada?.

Sacudio la cabeza, mientras caminaba por la orilla del mar, empezo a mirar a su alrededor, no habia nadie. ¿Y si intentaba probar?.

Extendio su brazo en direccion a la orilla mientras pronunciaba las palabras:

-Vento… Fiamma, Terra, Aqua…

Algo sentia en su brazo, una energia inmensa que solo podia provenir de su interior. !Sus circuitos magicos empezaban a trabajar!.

El calor que sentia en su mano era indiscriptible, era muy caliente y sin embargo sentia como si a la vez fuese refrescado por alguna otra energia.

Y de pronto el disparo… fue casi improvisto, ni siquiera lo previo.

El conjunto de ambos elementos formo una gran esfera compacta, formada por estos que estallo en miles de colores, dirgiendose luego hacia el mar como energia luminosa, en un gran haz conducida por la palma de su mano.

Setsu estaba impactado, nunca habia visto tanto desperdicio de mana y sobre todo !por su mano!.

Por unos segundos contemplo lo que podia hacer, le gustaba.

"Bueno ya era mucho tiempo ahora a parar el hechizo".

"Paralo… paralo… "- Setsu intentaba apagar sus circuitos…

Pero no podia.

"!Maldicion!, no lo puedo apagar!"

Se concentro al doble pero nada, su palma seguia produciendo el haz que se perdia por el mar, ¿Cuánta distancia abra recorrido desde que lo uso?, cientos de metros tal vez o incluso kilometros.

Intento mirarse la mano a ver si paraba, pero al hacerlo el poder no cejaba, !se iba a decapitar el mismo si lo hacia!.

Luego de la sorpresa, el miedo recorrio hasta el ultimo de sus huesos.

¿Cuándo se iba a detener todo este jaleo?

* * *

-¿Dónde te encuentras oni-chan?, me siento sola…

Jane, se encontraba en su habitacion, abrazada asu almohada que tenia un gran dibujo de un oso panda. La television estaba prendida, pasaban noticias cotidianas del dia a dia, ademas un reporte del clima, se anunciaba una gran lluvia con fuertes relampagos.

A ella no le gustaba los relampagos, le daban mas miedo que otra cosa, era lo peor que podia ocurrir a ella.

Era muy miedosa y le temia a la oscuridad. Ahora tras la muerte de sus padres ya no habia quien le acompañase, solo su hermano. Ahora el tambien tenia miedo pero de otras cosas que aun no podia entender del todo, ahora ya tenia plena libertad de seguir su anhelo de "mago", y si bien esto causaria una discrepancia futura entre ambos en el futuro. Ella sabia muy bien que aun seguirian juntos.

Se acerco a la ventana, casi al mismo momento que un gran trueno hizo retumbar toda la ciudad. Dando un grito se cayo de su cama. Mientras se cubria con su almohada tras su cabeza, temblando. La lluvia caia a cantaros , la ventana rapidamente se mojo.

Y a ese trueno llegaron sus hermanos fieles, los relampagos. Ella debajo de la cama, aun seguia asustada.

"¿Dónde estas oni-chan?, es el momento que mas te necesito" - intentaba no llorar.

Otro relampago mas, y ella se hizo "bolita". !Donde estaba su hermano, estaba tan desesperada!.

Pasaron quince minutos, tal vez veinte y los relampagos no cesaban... ¿es que acaso ese martirio no iba a acabar nunca?.

De pronto vio que su habitacion se abrio lentamente, a la luz momentanea del relampago, pudo observar dos zapatos negros y mojados. !Su hermano habia llegado!.

Rapidamente salio para darle la bienvenida.

* * *

Setsu se golpeaba furiosamente la mano mientras aun la tenia alzada al cielo. No sabia como parar su propio poder. !Maldita sea!.

Sacudio la mano y la energia hizo un gran hoyo en parte de la playa, con gran temor la volvio a alzar arriba, !tenia que haber una forma!

Un trueno inmenso hizo que de un paso atrás, !casi pisaba un cangrejo!.

Tambien se oia como algunos autos policia se estacionaban no muy lejos de alli.

"!Mierda me van a descubrir!" - Setsu se sobresaltó, tenia que apagar sus circuitos como sea.

Fue cuando un relampago le hizo acordar algo aun mas importante.

Su hermana. Jane. Ahora estaria muriendose de miedo, tenia que llegar con ella a como de lugar. Sabia el miedo que le causaba estos fenomenos naturales, tenia que ir corriendo aunque fuese con la mano apuntando arriba hacia su casa.

!Que demonios es eso! - algunas voces se oyeron no muy lejos de el.

Salio corriendo del lugar con la mano apuntando al cielo, ya nada le importaba, nuevos relampagos hacian sus apariciones súbitas pero el seguia corriendo sin importarle nada. La preocupacion hacia su hermana aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, el dolor de mantener tanto tiempo su mano hacia arriba ya poco le importaba. Solo corria y corria. Despues de unos minutos recien se percato que su poder se habia detenido.

"Solo quince minutos más", el helado que había comprado iba a tener que esperar.

Setsu, para el calculo de tiempos era realmente exacto, su reloj interno funcionaba en perfecta sincronia, si bien no le había servido las semanas donde se escapaba de la escuela para estudiar magia. Pero lo cierto es que en quince minutos exactos llego a su casa.

Mientras corria a mas no poder, paso por la casa de los Toshaka, por un momento se le paso una idea loca de haber querido ser hijo o algun pariente de ellos, no los conocia personalmente, pero las historias que giraban en torno a ellos eran de lo mas interesantes.

El no vivia muy lejos de alli, pero aun asi se podia decir que los arboles que ya se alzaban por alli lo hacian ver como anexo de la urbanizacion principal, era, junto con la mansion Einzbern los unicos hogares anexados de la vecindad.

Se paro en frente de su casa, estaba helado, un sudor frio recorria todo su cuerpo, los relampagos, la lluvia, hacia pensar que se estaba frente a una pelicula de terror clasica, donde el personaje se encuentra fuera de alguna mansion maldita, donde entrará a investigar, aunque todo el mundo sabe que no es buena idea.

Abrio la puerta lentamente, desde la muerte de sus padres algo descuidada estaba, seguramente le falta una buena aceitada porque rechino de manera incomoda. Su hermana se encontraba en el segundo piso, solo a unos cuantos escalones y sin embargo era muy dificil para el subirlos. Presentia algo malo. Sus zapatos estaban mojados y no tenia la mas minima intension de limpiarlos, empezó a subir la escalera, al igual que con la puerta esas crujian bajo sus pies alarmandolo aun mas.

Otro gran trueno hizo estremecio todo su ser, se quedo de piedra por algunos segundos. Luego volvio a subir…

-Jane… ¿estas ahí? - su propia voz lo martirizaba parecia que no le pertenecia.

-¿Hermano como est..? - la voz parecia muy lejana, parecia que hablaba con alguien mas.

-!Ya llegue! - Setsu hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, otro trueno… ella grito.

Setsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, cada paso que daba parecia enterrarse en el fondo de un pantano, sus pisadas las sentia demasiado pesadas, a su compas de ellas un pendulo del reloj familiar ya bastante antiguo pero aun funcional, perturbaba la calma que se presentaba por momentos.

-¿Hermano? - volvio a oirse la voz.

-!Jane aquí estoy!.

De pronto un trueno y a la vez el grito de su hermana, un grito terrorifico, como cuando alguien es pillado por la espalda en plena oscuridad, como si una mano fria se posase sobre tu hombro cuando duermes.

Como cuando te da la paralisis de sueño, como cuando una sombra retorcida aparece tras ti por momentos donde por un rabillo del ojo lo vez.

Como cuando te sobresaltas sin saberlo o cuando no sabes que puede estar esperandote tras una puerta antigua y desecha.

Miedo….

Terror….

Setsu sintio como la adrenalina volvia a su cuerpo, el pavor queria que huyese, deseaba en lo mas fondo de su ser irse de alli, largarse a otro lugar.

A pesar que era su propia casa. A pesar que era su hogar de años y conocia cada recondito de el.

Incluso conocia a su hermana cuyo grito de ayuda no era ninguna broma, nunca bromeaba ni jugaba ese tipo de bromas malas. Era un grito real…

El pensar en su hermana pudo más que el propio miedo, y uso todas esas nuevas energias para llegar rápidamente a la habitación, la cual estaba cerrada.

-!Jane, soy yo abre la puerta!.

El grito aun seguia saliendo de la habitacion, con mucha energia.

-!Jane, la puerta! - Setsu empezo a golpear com ambos puños, luego empezo a darle patadas.

El grito seguia…

**(Shiki OST - Pendulum)**

Setsu empezó a empujar la puerta con toda su fuerza, ¿Tanto demoraba en ceder?.

De pronto aquel grito agudo de desesperacion empezo a apagarse lentamente… cada vez se le oia menos.

Setsu empezo a golpear con mas fuerza.

-!Jane, aquí estoy… solo espera!, !Espera! - y seguia golpeando la puerta con fuerza…

El grito termino en un gorgojeo, algo extraño como cuando cierras el grifo del lavadero y unas cuantas gotas caen antes de terminar por completo. Algo muy similar.

La puerta se abrio de golpe mientras el caia al suelo, sorprendido ante la rapidez como se abrio.

Y sobre todo la sombra que tenia delante de el…

"¿Hermana?"

La que tenia en frente en si era su hermana, se pudo dar cuenta de eso debido a que el relampago tras ella reflejo de un chispazo toda su imagen.

Y era todo normal…

Desde el cuello para abajo.

"!Que demonios tenia en la cara, Dios mio!"

Al principio creia que estaba herida, una herida profunda realizada por un cuchillo cerca de su labio superior, y que todos sus dientes estaban salidos grotescamente. Tambien que su pelo, todo raído y desordenado era totalmente diferente a su cuerpo tan fino y delicado.

Parecia que hubiesen quitado su cabeza y le hubieran trasplantado otra, la de un cadaver.

Aquella cosa espantosa invoco su nombre:

-!Hermano…! . Termino en un pequeño chillido.

Sonrio mostrando aquellos dientes en forma de pequeños taladros su piel se gangrenaba mientras su cuerpo se retorcia horriblemente. ¿Aquello realmente podia llamarse su hermana?.

Dando un alarido Setsu se dio vuelta mientras a rastras intentaba alejarse de ella, de aquella horrible imagen.

Pero ella sostenia algo en la mano derecha… una especie de machete de cocina aun reluciente…

Pero que el comprendio que se teñiria en cualquier momento.

Caminando lentamente hacia el, alzo el machete mientras reia de una forma anormal, que no era de este mundo. El rapidamente se levanto debido a una fuerza extraña y corrio escaleras abajo, ella parecia flotar.

Lanzo el machete con fuerza rozandole parte de su mejilla y clavandose en la pared bastante hondo.

-!Que quieres de mi! -grito con fuerza mientras rodaba por las escalera.

Ella volvio a coger el machete y dando un gran salto se puso al final de la escalera, justo enfrente de el.

Nuevamente realizo otro ataque sobre Setsu, el cual logro rasgar parte de su ropa, haciendole un profundo corte en la espalda. La sangre salio como un chorro a propulsion, Setsu se agarro a la pared para no ceder, el dolor era demasiado.

Cojeando llego a la mesa de la sala, poniendose frente a ella que caminaba lentamente.

Levanto la mesa con gran fuerza y dando un grito la alzo desde la esquina y se la lanzo, ella volvio a alzar el machete…

Y partio la mesa por la mitad, mientras los pedazos iban en direcciones contrarias los ojos extraños y amarillentos de su "hermana" se agudizaron. Lo embistió.

Setsu sintio como su cuerpo era golpeado contra la puerta de madera que cedio rapidamente, era la puerta de la cocina, se dieron de lleno contra la refrigeradora.

Setsu tenía los ojos risueños e idos como quien a punto de dormir. Pero el rostro de su hermana levantandose tras el ataque lo despertaron de inmediato.

Rapidamente intento pararse, fue cuando el machete dio de lleno con su hombro derecho. Y se incrusto alli, noto que no le habia dado con mucha fuerza pues si no ya le hubiese arrancado el brazo.

Nuevamente el gritó mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de el, pero no de dolor, el miedo podia mas.

Ella vio sobre el lavadero varios cubiertos y entre ellos… cuchillos.

Setsu se dio cuenta mucho antes de lo que iba a hacer. Se escabullo mientras estaba distraida y salio corriendo mal parado de esa habitacion. Fue directo a la salida, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-!MIERDA! - rapidamente se dio la vuelta y se pego a la puerta.

Otro trueno retumbo en toda la sala central de golpe, aunque no habia nadie.

A pesar de que las luces de la sala estaban prendidas, ella le había dado la cara sin miedo.

La silueta de ella apareció de pronto en la puerta de la cocina, portaba tres cuchillos, uno en cada mano y el otro mordiendo la parte filosa mientras un hilo de sangre chorreaba de sus labios.

¿Qué demonios?, !Esa no era su hermana!.

Alzo sus manos mientras preparaba algun conjuro.. !Si lo que habia aprendido durante todo este tiempo.. Definitavemente no era su hermana!.

"Lo que siempre quise y ahora lo voy a usar, queria poder ilimitado, me pregunto si lo habre conseguido".

Fue un pensamiento rapido mientras ella le veia con la cabeza inclinada pero sonriente.

"¿Y que pasa si es mi hermana realmente?,¿Y si realmente le hago daño?".

Las dudas… !hay las dudas!.

Al siguiente segundo ella estaba frente a el, una gran lengua le dio un gran lameton mientras el presa de asco y terror perdio el equilibrio y volvio a caer.

"Apaga las luces…"

¿Habia oido algo?

"Apaga todas las… lucesss….."

Ella alzo ambos cuchillos dispuesto a rebanarlo. El alzo su mano intentando defender lo que no podia.

Aunque tal vez si… magia.

De su mano nacio una pequeña explosion, un pequeño pentagrama se formo mientras ella estiraba su cara de miedo. Se cubrio con ambas manos pero la onda expansiva la mando lejos…

Solto el cuchillo de su boca… todo su cuerpo temblaba.

!Le he dado….. ! - exclamo Setsu mientras veia como el pentagono formado se desvanecia.

¿Qué clase de magia acabo de hacer?

EL fuego del pentagrama se combinaba con otros cuatro elementos, agua, un poco de tierra y aire.. Juntos formaban aquel simbolo.

Setsu creyo que mientras se desvanecia un rostro extraño y deforme parecia sonreirle. Eso le pareció.

"Apaga las luces…" - otra vez el sonido extraño.

"Apagalas…"

!¿Quien eres tu…?! - grito Setsu encolerizado, habia cogido algo de valor.

Pero de pronto aquel ser que se parecia a su hermana se lanzo con gran poder, incrustando un cuchillo en su pecho y muy cerca del corazon. Setsu dio un grito mientras caia una vez mas al suelo y ella con el cuchillo empezaba a darle tajos. Intentando matarlo.

Setsu se cubria con sus manos pero pronto sintio como el cuchillo entraba mas y mas en sus brazos la sangre salia a borbotones, si no hacia algo lo mataria.

Nuevamente el miedo se apodero de el, con un grito desesperado se lanzo hacia ella. Otro pentagrama se dibujo frente a el. Y nuevamente el rostro de aquel ser se desencajo por completo.

El pentagrama la golpeo de lleno en el vientre, ella dio un grito… si era el grito de su hermana.

Aquel pentagono la arrincono a la pared mientras la aplastaba con fuerza. Setsu solo estaba de pie con los brazos ensangrentados y con serios cortes en partes del hombro , el machete que tenia antes ya se habia caido.

Ella intentaba quitarse del simbolo que cada vez hacia mas presión pero simplemente no podia.

Poco a poco sus huesos empezaban a sonar, crujian, Setsu sabia que la iba a aplastar.

"Apaga las luces, o la perderas…"

Aquel mensaje esta vez calo profundamente en Setsu, quien grito:

!Basta ya!.

El circulo desaparecio, su hermana cayo al suelo. Era su oportunidad.

Apagar las luces podria ser una locura, ella podria aprovecharse muy bien de ello.

Pero ahora no sabia que mas hacer. La voz fue muy persistente.

Cojeando se acerco al interruptor de luz, miro por ultima vez el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo, aquel cuerpecito que aun se retorcia intentando moverse, el daño no era mucho tal vez un par de brazos dislocados pero comparado a el nada grave.

Se le salieron las lagrimas, si esto no funcionaba entonces la muerte era la opcion mas evidente y el lo sabia.

Presiono el interruptor.

Se sento en el piso apoyado junto a la pared proxima al baño y alli se acurruco.

No queria saber nada, pasase lo que pasase le iba igual.

Ya sabia que su hermana habia cambiado, aunque todo fue tan deprisa…

"A veces es curioso, vives una vida normal, tranquila, vez a una persona feliz contigo. Saltando de alegria y contandote sus anecdotas, ries con ella, juegas con ella y lloras con ella.

Todo va bien y al siguiente segundo todo cambia, como ahora. Mi hermana el antes y despues."

Setsu agacho la cabeza, queria llorar algo pero ya no podia, ya no tenia miedo. No sentia nada.

-¿Oni-chan?

¿Habia oido la voz clara de su hermana?

-¿Oni-chan? - esta vez la voz se oia mas de cerca.

La voz de su hermana, tan dulce y suave como siempre. Tanto que no creia que fuese real.

-¿Oni-chan? - por una tercera vez la voz casi se oia frente a el, incluso una suave mano se poso en el.

Setsu alzo la cabeza.

No era verdad.

Si antes no lo creia ahora… tan bruscamente.

Su hermana era normal de nuevo. Claro, toda desaliñada y con la ropa rasgada, pero era ella al fin y al cabo, era como si hubiera vuelto a tener un transplante de cabeza.

-¿Jane? - balbuceo Setsu, no le quitaba la vista.

**(Shiki OST - Thirteen Moons)**

Ella iba a hablar pero un trueno esta vez mas fuerte que antes, reflejo otra silueta. Esta vez arriba de toda las escalera que daba a los dormitorios.

Jane dio un grito y se acurruco junto a su hermano. La oscuridad era casi total y ella no se percataba aun de sus heridas.

-!oni-chan tengo miedo!

La silueta empezo a aplaudir mientras Setsu lo miraba, !era el mismo hombre!, la misma pose altanera de siempre. Toda su silueta negra pero su sonrisa hacia notar sus dientes blancos y alineados.

-!Bravo bravo! - aplaudia con ganas.

Setsu abrazo fuertemente a su hermana.

-Oni-chan el fue quien me dio el susto, me desmaye… !Lo siento! - empezo a llorar.

-No.. Te preocupes Jane, todo esta bien… - volvio a mirar al hombre parecia esperarlo - tu quedate aquí, es un compañero.

-!Pero es malo… me hizo mirar algo horrible! - exclamo mientras lo golpeaba.

Fue cuando sus pequeños puños tocaron algo...

La fria sangre reseca de Setsu.

-!Oni -chan estas herido! - exclamo.

-Despues hablamos.

-Pero… - intento responder.

-Quedate aquí - Setsu se levanto y empezo a caminar, tenia que hablar con el de alguna u otra forma tenia que hacerlo. Habia tantas dudas, ¿Qué demonios habia pasado hace un momento?.

Subio las escaleras mientras un nuevo trueno mostro nuevamente la silueta.

-Disculpa por agarrarte en mal momento pero necesitaba reclamar mi premio, en serio lo necesitaba. Te hubiera dejado un par de semanas mas.

-¿Cómo dices? - Setsu subio del todo, estaba frente a el.

-Que necesitaba recoger mi parte del trato.

-¿Qué trato? - Setsu estaba incomodo.

-Hay amigo mio - el extraño intentaba ser amigable, poso una mano sobre el hombro de Setsu pero este lo quito rápidamente- oye no tengas miedo, te haces el valiente eh?

Y tenia razon. Setsu no estaba siendo valiente ni por asomo, se moria de miedo. ¿Quien era este sujeto?, ¿Que trato?, ¿Qué cosa tenia que ver con el?.

-El libro… - el alzo el libro que Setsu habia estado leyendo durante varios dias.

-Mi codex es precioso ¿no?, fina tapa…. !Oye no me mires asi!, das un poco de miedo ¿sabes?.

Y rio un poco, volvio a mirar el libro.

-Dame una opinion sobre esta hermosura, dime ¿deberia ser un best seller?, yo creo que si. Le pondria en una calficacion de "Apta para todos" ¿no lo crees?.

Setsu temblaba.

-Si la biblia es de todos, ¿porque esto no?.

-No se.. De que me hablas - respondio nervioso Setsu.

Aquel hombre dio un chasquido y el libro desaparecio.

-Amigo te he dado lo que querias, he venido por mi parte y ya esta, no se porque te haces el inocente.

-¿Qué trato… de que me estas hablando?.

-¿Leiste el libro? - pregunto el extraño.

-Si…

-¿Sabes lo que tenia?.

-Magia extraña, era arcana.

-¿Algo mas?.

-Simbologia que no entendia….

-¿Qué mas?...

-Nombres extraños de magos.

-¿Algo que añadir?.

-Invocaciones, hechizos y sortilegios…

El hombre se cruzo de hombros.

-¿Nada mas?.

-No, nada mas.. - Setsu balbuceaba.

El hombre rompio en carcajadas. Parecia que iba a llorar.

-!Pero por obra y gracia del averno!, bueno hijo mio ahora te pregunto otra cosa.

Sonrio y se acerco a el.

-¿Has leido BIEN el libro? - y le guiño un ojo, rojizo brillante.

-Yo.. Pues…

-¿Sabes de la posdata?, decia claramente "LEE BIEN", ¿no? Joder que hay que ser inocentes…

-Lo vi… pero no vi nada anormal en eso.

-¿Entonces no sabes lo que quiero verdad?.

-!No, no lo se! - exclamo Setsu.

-¿Qué decian las ultimas frases? - ante la negativa de Setsu el hombre sonrio - vamos a ver, decian algo como esto:

"Satisfacer tus deseos.

Criar tus poderes.

Finiquitar tus miedos.

Sancionar a tus enemigos.

Desde tres primeras hasta la penultima silaba, hasta ahí es nuestro motivo y razon. Si eres sabio lo entenderas."

-¿Y que tiene que ver?.

-Al parecer no eres sabio, pero me importa, prefiero gente como tu… - el hombre sonrio mientras sus ojos se semicerraban, Setsu entro en miedo nuevamente.

El hombre alzo su dedo mientras dibujaba en el aire la frase escrita por el libro.

-Veamos aquí esta tu frase ahora tomemos de las tres primeras silabas de cada oracion. Satisface, Sa, Criar, Cri, Finiquitar, Fi, la penultima silaba de sancionar, Cio. Ahora…

"SaCriFiCio."

Setsu se pego a la pared.

-¿Sacrificio?.

-Te di poder a cambio de algo… ¿no?, y ya que deseabas poderes ilimitados, eh alli, los tienes, yo cumpli y ahora… tu tambien.

-¿Cómo? - Setsu estaba incredulo.

-El tomar completamente un alma no es al instante asi que tuve que hacerlo ahora, tu hermana pronto sera mia.

Y rio mucho.

-!¿Qué… eres tu?! - grito Setsu con fuerza.

-Por cierto, lo que has aprendido no es magia, la magia no es infinita… la he tenido que reemplazar por otra cosa, yo lo llamaria "disformidad".

-Setsu se miro ambas manos.

-Ahora eres un "stave soul", disfruta de tus poderes - y le guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Tu hermana estara bien mientras la luz este apagada, solamente mantenla lejos de la luz, lo odia.

Volvio a reir.

-Las cosas que uno tiene que hacer por la gente que desea siempre progresar con el minimo esfuerzo - dijo mientras segia sonriendo.

Setsu no respondia, estaba absorto, tanta informacion le habia golepado la cabeza de tal forma que como medio de defensa el propio cerebro se desconecto de la realidad.

-Mira chico si he hecho esto ahora es porque me vi obligado ¿vale?, no quiero que alguno de mis enemigos lleguen y me arrebaten mi premio. Suerte con tu vida, lamentablemente esto es irreversible.

Se dio la vuelta pero una voz lo hizo volver.

-!No lo es, habra otra forma, yo la regresare a la normalidad! - Setsu alzo su puño, algo de fuego y agua se juntaron generando una pequeña esfera.

-A proposito - el hombre seguia sonriendo - ella tambien odia estar hambrienta pero ninguna comida real le satisface del todo, ella prefiere cosas crudas, pero no de animales, sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿eh? - y le volvio aguiñar el ojo- Ademas para que sepas que no soy malo y por adelantarte la fecha del arrebato, te he dejado un pequeño regalo adicional, ¿querias entrar a la guerra del santo grial verdad?, pues necesitaras ayuda. Haz lo que quieras de repente esa cosa te devuelve lo que mas quieres…

Setsu lanzo la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel extraño ya habia desaparecido… en medio de risas.

-!Que divertido! - fue lo ultimo que oyo.

Desde ese dia, las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales,decidio mudarse a un departamente mas pequeño, puso en venta su mansión y recluyo a su hermana en una habitacion totalmente oscura, tapo todas las ventanas, solo dejando una cama y una television, le traia comida cada dia sin faltar. Aunque pronto que tarde descubriria que no era lo suficiente:

-Oni chan a veces pienso que tengo mas hambre de lo normal.

-¿Hambre?, pero eso no es posible ya que siempre te doy comida.

-No me siento llena - en plena oscuridad ella hablaba preocupada.

-¿Qué clase de comida te agrada?.

-Algo que me llene, no lo se, ¿puedo coger tu mano?, se ve lindo…

Setsu le tendio su mano mientras ella lo acariciaba en la oscuridad.

-Hermana solo para aclararte lo que ahora tienes es una enfermedad, que te impide ver la luz del sol, no debemos prender las luces que eso tambien te afecta, te mantendre a oscuras pero no te preocupes ya estoy buscando la manera de sanarte no te sientas mal, ademas.. Oye jeje me estas haciendo cosquillas deja de lamer mi mano, bueno como decia voy a conseguirte alguien que te atienda, estoy trabajando de momento y haciendo lo mejor que puedo aunque me pagan poco en las librería, ¿me estas escuchando?, !Hey deja de morderme!.

Setsu sacudio su mano y la miro, un hilillo de sangre brotaba desde los pequeños agujeros con forma de dientes.

-!Hey! - Setsu se sobresalto y se levanto de la cama.

-Sabe bien hermano… la carne… necesito mas.

Setsu empezo a temblar… acaso queria?... No era imposible.

Seguramente se equivoco, claro por lo oscuro que estaba no era realmente lo que estaba pensando… definitivamente no.

-!Carne oni chann, necesito carne! - grito.

No se equivocaba…

Era real…

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?.

* * *

Setsu reaccionó, ahora ya habia recordado todo, no tenia nada mas que pensar, solo una cosa.

Si aquel sujeto estaba alli lo iba a asesinar con sus propias manos. Ahora estaba solo y dentro de el una gran cantidad de energia acumulada.

Solo frente al templo, solo frente a la oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno amigos volviendo a las andadas, espero hayan disfrutado del cap, hasta el proximo, bye bye :3**


	39. Capitulo 39: Vigilante

**Pues otra vez bienvenidos a un cap de mi fic... nuevamente.**

**Nuevamente publicando con bastante demora pero pienso que es mejor a tener las ideas bien claras a publicar rapidamente cosas que podrian no estar acorde a la historia.**

**:), espero poder publicar mas seguido, este cap es bastante especial.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

_**CAPITULO 39 VIGILANTE**_

-¿Esta segura que va a entrar? - preguntó la robot mientras miraba a su ama.

-Si ¿por? - Shirai empezaba a pasearse lentamente por la casa, disimulando su presencia lo mas que podia simulando que habia perdido algo.

-Pero aun no tenemos una orden...

-Es verdad pero ahora que ambos se han ido creo que seria bueno hechar un vistazo, encontramos la evidencia y salimos pitando de allí - señalo un area del muro que rodeaba la casa de shirou, algo lejos de la verja principal.

Shirai se arrodillo y tendió sus manos adelante, Shirai los pisó.

-¿Esta lista?.

-Dale.

Ondine la impulsó con algo de fuerza, la que le ayudo a ganar le borde con mucha facilidad. Le hizo una seña de aprobación y le susurró:

"Esperame al frente de esta casa, trata de disimular pero no te alejes mucho"

"¿No quiere que le acompañe?" - le devolvio el susurro.

"Yo puedo sola On, gracias" - le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Ondine realizo una reverencia y empezo a caminar hacia donde le dijo ella.

Shirai bajó rapidamente dando un salto ahora se hallaba en territorio privado, estaba arriesgandose la verdad a tener problemas legales.

Pero !bah! Como si importara. Ya su padre hallaria la forma de que nada de esto saliese a la luz, ademas lo que estaba haciendo ahora era por el. La verdad seria algo bastante bochornoso.

Pues dando una primera vista toda parecia normal, una casa de lo mas comun con varias puertas, un gran area verde, un arbol… vamos que algo muy común. Bueno aunque actualmente casas de este tipo ya no hay muchas. También pudo ver que el muro tenia algunas manchas negras...

Se acerco a el mientras se decia, ¿Habran quemado algo ayer?, empezo a mirar a su alrededor y se veian mas manchas negras.

"Esto no es normal" - se dijo.

Lentamente empezo a caminar, trataba de disimular todo lo que podia, lentamente, muy lentamente….

Habia venido preparada para ello, zapatillas de planta de goma muy silenciosas. Portaba tambien su preciada taser y pequeño portamisiles tomahawk, si bien ella misma la configuro para que sea totalmente portable y quepe en un misero revolver de mano… a ella no le atraia la idea de crear cosas para atacar pero la necesidad de al menos algo ofensivo la llevo a fabricarse algunos cuantos gadgets asi, ah y no olvidemos su preciado escudo activable para ocasiones criticas.

Las zapatillas de goma a pesar de parecer algo de lo mas simple, en realidad portaba un par de propulsores modificados tambien por ella y que permitia hacer saltos rapidos en periodos cortos y tambien servia para quemar, pues el calor emitido era lo suficiente para destruir la piel humana.

Su querida taser servia para inmovilizar enemigos, pero tambien habia sido modificada para matar, que te recorra una chispa de mas de 1000 voltios no es un chiste, ademas que era de fogeo rapido como una pistola automatica…

Tambien tenia un lanzamisiles portable teledirigido el cual se ubicaba en su hombro derecho y permanecia oculto a la vista, tenia el peso de una laptop pequeña, esto y la pistola tomahawk que llevaba tampoco era algo menos peligroso,uno era un lanzacohetes de misiles tipo fragmentacion que soltaba cientos de pequeñas granadas y el otro un revolver que dispara balas supercomprimidas que salen a la velocidad del sonido, eran teledirigidas y encima su explosion era capaz de destruir un tanque, por cierto ella entreno durante algunos años en competencias de tiro y saco un puntaje nada despreciable.

El escudo clasico que tiene presenta cinco formas diferentes en su haber, hasta el momento:

Acid Shield: Escudo acido, disuelve cualquier elemento dentro de su rango

Velo shield: Vuelve invisible al area que rodea.

Diamond shield: El escudo mas resistente que posee, según ella resistiria sin problemas un cohete V1, ademas que hace presion sobre su enemigo, solo ella lo puede portar.

Gravity Shield: Permite levitar al portador, este escudo se aproxima cualquier ataque que este en el quedara flotando, inerte.

Estaba preparada a todo y lo que pudiese pasar…

* * *

**(Dark Souls III Soundtrack OST - Pontiff Sulyvahn)**

Una gran explosion sacudio la parte baja del templo Ryoduu, algunos cuerpos salieron volando de la entrada, Setsu habia ingresado dando una bienvenida a su manera.

Combinando los cuatro elementos en forma de anillo, usaba con una maestria anormal toda la "magia" que poseia, intentando quitarse de encima a cualquiera que osaba detenerlo.

-!Muestrate, se que estas aquí…! -gritaba con furia.

Unos cuantos enemigos mas, todos con capuchas negras que cubrian casi toda la cabeza, empezaron a lanzarle algun tipo de magia oscura.

El intercambio de haces, explosiones y pequeñas esferas era impresionante, estas se estrellaban sin poder hacer nada en el duro escudo que Setsu habia formado.

-!Ataquen con mas fuerza, un humano no puede hacer nada mientras seamos varios! - gritaban dandose coraje.

-!La barrera se destruira pronto…! - gritaban - !no cedan!

-!Pronto…! - gritaba otro

Setsu se abrazo asi mismo con fuerza, sus anillos se reducian a un pequeño aire...

...para luego liberar un gran poder.

-!FIREBALLLLL… TOOOOOOO! - el gritó de Setsu al lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego fue temible, algunos cuerpos salieron volando, carbonizados, otros se empezaron a consumir desde dentro… la combustion instantanea de Setsu entraba en accion.

-!Repeled el ataque joder…! - gritaban de todos lados.

Setsu habia cogido una gran roca, y se las lanzo con fuerza contra los presentes… aplastandolos, salpicones y mas salpicones de sangre cubrian todo.

Mientras algunos por atrás seguian lanzando hechicos, una gran parte de agua retenia todos sus ataques, luego como si fuese un pulpo se dividio en multiples brazos y los atraveso como si fuese carne blanda, luego haciendo miles de cortes a una velocidad increible termino por desmenuzarlos. Fue entonces cuando ya no solo se limitaban a lanzar hechizos, directamente iban a atacarlo con unos tridentes.

-!Es un maldito demonio! - gritaban

Setsu usando el agua como un tentaculo, amarro a uno desde su cuello, y lo aplasto contra la pared, aun su rostro algo desfigurado aparentaba que estaba vivo, fue cuando aquel "demonio" que se habia convertido Setsu empezo a restregar el cuerpo contra la pared un largo trecho, mientras golpeaba al resto de atacantes, la sangre se dibujo como una linea tras las paredes de roca dura. Finalmente arrojo dicho cuerpo ya sin cabeza contra algunos de los hechiceros.

-!Caballeros negros, hora de aparecer! - los hechiceros temerosos lanzaban sus poderes hacia aquella barrera inexpugnable mientras tras de ellos unos extraños hombres de armadura negra y con cuernos salian de la penumbra, uno de ellos sobresaliendo en altura, algo mas de dos hombres en uno, con un gran pico.

-!Apartaos basura! - gritaba aquel hombre que con un solo movimiento de su hacha partio por la mitad a varios. Rapidamente los pobres acolitos retrocedieron temerosos. Los caballeros negros no era algo con lo que jugar.

En total seis caballeros de armadura completamente negra avanzaban con su escudo, excepto el lider que tenia el hacha con ambas manos.

-!Veamos que tan bueno eres, no se a donde quieres llegar, pero no eres bienvenido aca! - exclamo el lider.

Los cinco caballeros se lanzaron contra Setsu, todos a la vez y clavaron sus espadas en su escudo el cual rompieron sin dificultad.

Pero saliendo una mano desde lo mas profundo de sus barreras, Setsu cogio a uno por la cabeza.

-!ICE...STROY! - grito mientras el casco se hacia añicos y se destruia al fin, en miles de piezas blancas... sin embargo el caballero seguia de pie.

Un humo negro.. salia de este. Algo raro... Setsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa

"!Un dullahan!" - Setsu en su interior se habia dado cuenta.

Los dullahan, una leyenda en vida, aquellos seres sin cabeza que vagan por el mundo de los vivos, anunciando muertes y atrocidades. Invencibles caballeros de la noche, tanto hombres como mujeres, Setsu habia leido de ello, en aquel libro extraño, el codex...

Y tambien sabia su debilidad...

Pero aun asi el pensamiento no fue tan rapido como el accionar de los dullahan pues empezaron a golpear con mucha velocidad sus anillos de proteccion.

En cualquier momento los romperia. El lider de ellos extendio su mano y lanzo una especie de roca incandescente gigante... un meteorito que lo hizo retroceder.

-!Seguid golpeando..! - sus ordenes no se hicieron esperar, empezaron a lanzar hechizos extraños, llamaradas, electricidad, de multiples colores y formas.

Setsu fue arriconado a la pared mientras seguia recibiendo mandobles a cada vez mejor.

Era momento de hacer algo... junto sus manos y formo una especie de bola brillosa, era bastante destellante. Parecia oro.

Oro falso pero lucia tan brillante que parecia uno de verdad...

Los dullahan dejaron de pelear al instante y saltaron hacia atras atemorizados.

-!Ahora...!- grito Setsu mientras preparaba una gran esfera combinada de fuego, agua, y viento. Aquel gran caballero alzo el pico.

-!MUERE IMBECIL! - grito este.

-!Yaaaaaaaaa! - grito Setsu mientras en camara lenta acercaba la esfera al rostro del contrincante.

Sin embargo el pico tuvo mas velocidad, se incrusto de lleno enla barrera de fuego, y penetro todas de un santiamen, estas se rompieron como cristales y rasgaron la ropa de Setsu... haciendole un gran tajo, la sangre empezo a flotar y salpico al propio caballero negro...

-!JAJAJAJAJAJA, HE GANADO! - grito eufórico.

Setsu grito de dolor, sin embargo no se aminalo y con mayor fuerza acerco la esfera hacia su rival...

Pero este se agacho...

-!No me engañaras de esa manera! - giro el pico rapidamente, esta vez lo cortaria limpiamente de forma horizontal...

Pero no se esperaba algo bajo el.

Su otro brazo habia preparado otra esfera.. se dio cuenta entonces que habia sido engañado.

Miro hacia abajo y hacia arriba... la manos de setsu formaban como los dientes de un leon las cuales tenian las esferas, el lider solo lo vio por un instante. Luego miro los ojos de Setsu... escarlata viva.

"Ya veo... adios demonio, no te preocupes que no va a doler" - sonrio.

Los dientes se cerraron y con el las esferas chocaron... el rostro del caballero negro se deformo por un momento para luego desaparecer al instante, Setsu con ambas manos unidas uso mucha fuerza y movio su mano rapidamente hasta los pies de su enemigo.

La silueta se partio por la mitad y sus pedazos fueron a cada extremo del lugar de combate.

Los dullahanes desaparecieron, al parecer con su lider muerto seguir alli no tendría sentido. Setsu escupio sangre y siguio avanzando, pudo ver como habian mas hechiceros listos para pelear...

"Salvar a mi hermana es lo unico que quiero, redimir mis pecados y volver a empezar... solo el del codex sabe la respuesta..." -Setsu aguzo la vista y empezo a formar nuevamente su escudo de cuatro anillos, se sentia extrañamente calmado, como si la magia fuera un juego para el.

Los acolitos no podian menos que estar aterrados.. ¿como un simple mago podia contra ellos, que extraño poder portaba?. Tal vez lo mejor era invocar a algo para que se encargue de el. A un demonio... otro demonio.

-!Formemos rapido un pentagrama, debemos lanzar la maldicion cuanto antes, ese tipo no es normal!. - grito uno.

-Dejen que avance hasta la explanada principal lo emboscaremos alli, parece que busca a nuestra señora...

-Hay que invocar un incubus primero, el nos debe ayudar - dijo otro preocupado

-!Yo lo hare! - uno de los mas ancianos hablo mientras el resto intentaba repeler sus ataques aunque sabia que era imposible.

Con un cuchillo empezo a cortarse el brazo con ahinco mientras el resto apuraba. Las explosiones seguian a traves de los gritos de dolor de aquel hechicero extraño, un incubus no podia ser invocado a menos que se haga un sacrificio de carne….

-!VENTO… AHHHHHH! - otra vez el grito de Setsu mientras su escudo de aire se expandia a varios metros haciendo volar cadaveres, piedras y demas… no tenia ningun problema, ni siquiera lo habian rozado siquiera.

El brazo cayo al suelo manchado de sangre, el anciano lo cogio y empezo a dibujar nervioso con ello mismo el simbolo infernal que tanto les gustaba…

-!Yo te invoco incubus de los avernos salid, y ayudar a tus servidores… tus lacayos..!

Otros hombres se lanzaron contra el mientras Setsu se daba la libertad de quitarse algunos personalmente y deshacerlos con el fuego o formar burbujas para ahogarlos sin misericordia en agua…

...o aplastarlos contra las rocas y cortarlos cual hojas de otoño con el viento.

-!Apura anciano…! - le gritaban, mas hechizos eran lanzados.

De pronto el circulo brillo rojo y empezo a girar, como si fuese un taladro este hizo un gran hoyo negro. El anciano se hizo hacia atrás algo asustado… luego se acerco al agujero mientras.

-!Joder ya casi esta aquí…. ! - gritaba uno, una explosion hizo que no dijese nada mas…

Estaba bajando las escaleras, iba a encontrarse en la explanada, la siguiente era de sus amos, no iba a permitirle pasar, !fuese lo que fuese!. Miro rapidamente el agujero negro. ¿A que hora iba a salir?... !maldita sea!

Una mano lo cogio, podrida y llena de gusanos.

-¿Me invocaste? - una voz que no era de este mundo salio.

-S.. Si - el anciano estaba horrorizado

-Algunos de mis hermanos murieron verdad, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora el asesino?.

-No lo se… pero tenemos un problema mayor… ayudanos por favor… nuestros amos.

El incubu sonrio y abriendo su boca le lanzo una llamarada que le arranco la piel y deshizo toda su cabellera...

-!Aggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - el alarido de alguien que se quema es tan horrible...

-Esta invocacion... sabes las consecuencias de dejarme entrar aqui... tu un miserable mortal.

Aquel ente movio su mano y le arranco la cabeza de cuajo. Luego cogio su cuerpo lanzo ambas cosas al brocal negro, rapidamente salio de el. Era muy similar al que se enfrento Leo…. solo que mas grande.

Mas explosiones y gritos se oian del pasadizo contiguo... ya se acercaba. El demonio atino por sentarse y mirar con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. De cuerpo marron y con espinas por todo su cuerpo. Brazos agusanados, rostro ovalado y ojos rojos como el infierno mismo, dientes de vampiro y sin nariz, no tenia cabellera y sus garras como las de una fiera, era bipedo pero solo poseia dos grandes dedos. Repulsivo en pocas palabras.

-Esperemos pues - la mente del incubu sonreia - tengo todo el puto tiempo antes del apocalipsis para esperar...

* * *

Shirai sabia que no debia estar alli, que no habia ninguna orden de allanamiento y que si la descubrian podria meterse en verdaderos aprietos.

Aprietos de verdad, aunque… si su padre estaba con ella nada malo sucederia, en parte ello le relajaba.

Toda la casa parecia en silencio, todas las luces apagadas, no habia nadie alli, al parecer estaba todo bien.

Sin embargo le entró cierto temor, casi a la vuelta un pequeño resplandor de un foco amarillo se notaba, ¿Qué pasaba si habia alguien despues de todo alli?.

Empezo a caminar lentamente, sus zapatillas le ayudaban a no hacer ruido, tenia que asegurarse primero que nadie la iba a molestar. Se lamento el no haber traido carne por si tenian mascotas por ahí.

"Las cosas que debo hacer por mi padre, mirate Shirai, cuando deberias estar en tu casa descansando o haciendo cosas mas utiles, algo mas productivo" - pensaba aburrida… el infiltrarse en sitios prohibidos no era naturalmente su fuerte pero tampoco era una total principiante, se mantenia en el promedio y sabia lo basico.

"Espero que luego de este trabajo me recompense como debe ser… supongo que acceder a sus experimentos secretos podria interesarme" - pensaba sonriendo para si.

La luz del foco amarillo prendido reflejaba una extraña silueta… !era la sombra de alguien!.

Se detuvo, prudente y se escondio al lado de la pared y donde estaba todo oscuro, era un buen escondite, mirando fijamente la silueta, desde un angulo algo anormal se la veia alargada y firmemente parada, sosteniendo algo… a su parecer, una espada.

"¿Con que aquí se usa armas peligrosas eh?" - hizo una mueca con sorna.

Seguia mirando la silueta que parecia estatica, no se movia en lo absoluto.

"Creo que hubiese sido mejor usar mi Velo para asi pasar desapercibida, chiii que tonta" - y se mordio el labio - "Tantas cosas tengo que a veces me olvido… me pregunto que deberia hacer, ¿inmovilizarla con mi taser a baja frecuencia?, ¿o mejor irme y volver otro dia?".

Sacudio la cabeza rapidamente: "ya estoy aquí no hay marcha atrás…"

La sombra ni se movia, le empezo a fastidiar…

Opto por la opcion uno, desenfundo su taser y la cargo, preferia que se hubiese ido pero ahora no habia opción…

-!Ahora! - exclamo, saliendo de su escondite y apuntando directamente con la taser a aquel "vigilante".

Se sorprendio al ver que se trataba de solo una especie de escultura de piedra, de una chica y una espada. Bajo el arma y suspiro con alivio.

"Menos mal…"

La observo por unos segundos. Parecia alguien de la epoca del medioevo, bien parecida ademas, ¿habra formado parte de alguna historia antigua o simplemente es una escultura que se hizo solo por hobby?.

No le intereso en lo mas minimo, la aprecio por esos escasos segundos y entró en la habitación.

!Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí…!, objetos de magia, libros, amuletos… mucha evidencia…

Miraba las cosas con curiosidad y a la vez con cierto sentimiento de despecho, "cosas de magia, cosas irreales, asi que actualmente existe gente que le gusta esto… lamentablemente los avances cientificos los llevan y por mucho".

Tantos objetos de magia era un punto a favor para ella, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, usaron magia para un ataque directo, pero aun necesitaba algo contundente.

El lanzar un balon a una rapidez tremenda ah debido hacerse con algun hechizo de viento

Empezo a rebuscar entre los diversos objetos que yacian por el suelo, trataba de dejarlo todo como estaba, en su sitio exacto para evitar sospechas, sin embargo cuando llego al periodico endurecido.

-¿Y esto que es?, lo observo curiosamente, habia algo en el que lo hacia interesante parecia un tallado perfecto de un periodico de esos años 2000 que ahora casi ni se usaban pues la era digital cubria todo.

Se acerco a la pared mas cercana y tomando con fuerza el periodico lanzo un gran golpe contra este, salto una chispa lo que hizo sobresaltar a Shirai. Volvio a mirar el periodico, estaba mellado.

Con gran preocupacion dejo el periodico en su lugar y empezo a jugar con sus manos nerviosa…

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, Me descubriran..", decidio entrar por la habitación contigua.

De pronto se oyo un chasquido, una rajadura y un sonido similar a un monton de piedras pequeñas cayendose. Se volvio rapidamente y saco su pistola taser. Listo para entrar en accion.

Se volvio rapidamente y apunto…

El sonido del viento era lo unico que la acompañaba. Hecho un rapido vistazo a la escena que tenia en frente.

Todo normal, todo como ella lo dejo, las extrañas teteras a la izquierda, los libros de hechiceria junto a una mesa de trabajo bastante antigua y al lado de ellas el periodico que estaba al inicio, pero ahora mellado…

El portalapiceros en su lugar, la espada medieval que estaba en la pared aun seguia alli, nada cambio.

Y al frente solo la brisa del viento dando la vista de todo el cesped verde y bien cortado, se le hizo de repente extraño que pudiese ver tanta area de afuera si alli habia un obstaculo que le impedia mirar…

"!Ahhh debe ser porque el idolo de piedra ya no estaba alli!"- se dijo sesudamente.

!Claro que si, faltaba el idolo, ahora todo tenia sentido!.

Claro… el idolo.

Idolo.

!El idolo no estaba alli!

**(Kawai Kenji (Fate/Stay Night OST) - Night Of Fate)**

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar tras ella una sombra erguida con ojos verdes brillantes sostenia algo que si se veia claramente, una espada brillosa, parecia que estaba rodeada de un aura azul. Shirai aun no se habia dado cuenta. La espada estaba a escasos centimetros de su cabeza y la sostenian ambas manos con unos guanteletes plomos…

El sentimiento de sentir una presencia extraña tras de ti… te temes lo peor.

Shirai salto hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba a aquel ser que estaba detrás.

Disparo la taser, la cual con un sonido chirriante golpeo a aquella cosa , aclarando por un breve momento la silueta de su enemigo.

"!Es una mujer!" - se dijo quedamente.

La silueta avanzo mientras la luz de la luna cubierta en ese momento por las nubes aun no la revelaban.

Aquellos ojos verdes entrecerrados apuntaron a un objetivo, Shirai.

Con un impulso sobrehumano se lanzo contra ella amenazandole con clavar la espada en el estomago…

Shirai rapidamente activo el escudo clasico, no queria gastar sus energias aun.

El choque fue tremendo, como si generase aquella embestida electricidad, cientos de rayos alumbraron toda el area, Shirai bastante asustada no pudo evitar un sonido de exclamacion al ver semejante arma, y aquella chica que lo portaba.

La gran nube gris como si fuese por arte de magia desaparecio por completo, dejando a la luna dominante esta vez y alumbrando todo a su paso.

Aquella chica, de rostro serio y blanco, cabello rubio, ojos verdes apagados, armadura plateada como si fuese de la epoca medieval que cubria un vestido azulado… ¿Qué era aquello, acaso tal vez un androide que cuidaba aquella casa? Si eso debia ser no habia otra respuesta…

A menos que….

Las chispas se intensificaron y se oyo un pequeño crack…

Su escudo se iba a romper.

-!No puede ser! - exclamó.

-!Ahhhhhhh! - la voz femina y lleno de potencia la hizo callar en un instante, de un solo tajo partio aquella defensa sin problemas…

Shirai fue lanzada con la fuerza del viento generada a la misma casa, rompiendo un vidrio y dando un gran alarido, cayo sobre una cama.

"Eso…. ¿Tanto poder?,¿tanta energia?" - se dijo.

Pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensarlo, el material que estaba hecho dicha casa antigua seria la mas debil seguramente pues rompiendo parte esta, su rival aparecio con la espada levantada y listo para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Rodo rapidamente, el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Rapidamente preparo su lanzacohetes y activo los propulsores de sus zapatos.

Salio de la casa a traves de la puerta principal, pero la silueta aparecio detrás de ella…

-!Como es po…! - grito mientras se volvia… - !Mierda… comete esto!

Disparo los misiles guiados de su lanzacohetes , la mujer los vio llegar a gran velocidad y preparo su espada.

Realizo un tajo profundo al aire, !uno solo!, y todos fueron destruidos. El humo rodeo la misma silueta que dando otro tajo mas lo disperso todo.

Shirai no salia de su asombro….

Rapidamente aquella chica preparo su espada y volvio a saltar hacia ella con bastante rapidez…

-!Diamond Shield! - grito Shirai, sabia que su dispositivo de defensa en casos extremos era usado de manera auditiva, a pesar de gastar mucha mas energia era mas util y rapido.

La espada impacto contra aquella defensa que brillaba notoriamente, de un amarillo intenso…. El sonido fue como si una espada chocase con otra, las manos de su rival temblaron victimas de la onda de choque que hubo y salto hacia atrás.

Shirai respiro… tal vez debia haber usado esa tactica primero. No queria aun sacar su as bajo la manga… su tomahawk.

"Aun esto no se termina".

-Escucha… - dijo Shirai señalandola- no se quien eres tu ni que pretendes pero dejame en paz.

La chica ni se inmuto, levanto la espada.

-¿No me escuchas tonta?, !dejame en paz! - exclamó furiosa.

Shirai vio a la chica por un segundo… por que al siguiente estaba nuevamente detras de ella.

-!Mierda! - grito Shirai a la vez que se volvia y apuntaba su taser contra ella

Dando una voltereta un poco forzada disparo contra la enemiga, que tenia la guardia baja.

!La taser hizo efecto!, se oyo un grito….

"!Desmayate ahora!" - penso desesperada.

Pero ella, alzo la mirada con mayor decision, se llevo una mano a la cadera, afectada visiblemente por la bala electrica, pero con la otra empezo a usar la fuerza…

Piso la tierra con bastante impulso y dando un grito esta vez de poder, empujo a Shirai con todo y escudo directamente al suelo usando como dije antes mucha fuerza en su espada, la pego a la tierra y haciendo un sonido explosivo.

Shirai boto sangre pues a pesar de tener un escudo tan fuerte, para su mala suerte el giro e impulso tremendo provoco una falla en su sistema quitandole la proteccion por pocos milisengundos, solo pocos… pero bastaron para que su cuerpo sintiese el suelo.

Pero ella se levanto… adolorida.

-!Maldita perra!, !esta vez acabera contigo! - estaba echando chispas, activó sus propulsores - !Verás lo que es la velocidad!

Rapidamente las activo y se lanzo contra ella, o tal vez su enojo la habia cegado o simplemente pensaba que nada malo le iba a pasar porque se olvido completamente que la chica rubia portaba una espada.

Pero aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes cogio con ambas manos la espada esperando pacientemente que aquella chiquilla mimada haga su movimiento..

-!MORIRAS MALDITA, NO TE SALVARAS DE ESTA! - cogio su pistola, apunto hacia ella, preparo su lanzamisiles, activo su escudo… !todo!.

Disparó.

Cientos de misiles mas , las balas de la taser todo contra aquella "caballero".

Con aquella extraña tranquilidad alzo la espada mientras aparecia frente a ella un aura dorada..

"¿Y esa luz?" - Shirai se asombró.

-!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - su rival plantó la espada en el suelo.

Lo siguiente que vio…

Ella misma alejandose de aquella extraña a una velocidad que sabia que si chocaba con algo no se iba a parar por algunas horas.

Los misiles explotando o dirigiendose lejos de su objetivo…

Las chispas mininas de electrodos de la taser.

Sus propulsores, sine energia y dañados..

Un sonido extraño como de gaviotas cerca...

!Pum! - el sonido de que choco contra algo organico pero duro… un arbol.

Shirai quedo sentada alli. Algo de sangre salia de su espalda pero era muy poco, su barrera la habia protegido.

Al fondo podia ver la silueta de aquella extraña chica que parecia un dios.

Otro segundo mas y estaba frente a ella.

-Vete…

-¿Eh? - ¿Shirai habia oido mal o le hablo?

-Vete… - volvio a repetir.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.

-Si… - la silueta la miraba desde arriba, su rostro no estaba ni cansado, ni enojado, ahora lucia con una extraña calma, sus ojos se relajaron.

-Di… - y Shirai levanto su mano - dicelo a los dedos…

Fue cuando aquella la alzo con una sola mano y empuño firmemente su espada.

-!ENTONCES YO TE RETO… AQUÍ Y AHORA MISMO! - y la tiro nuevamente - !VAMOS, LEVANTATE, SACA TUS TRUCOS, SORPRENDEME, USA MAGIA SI QUIERES! .

Shirai no entendia semejante cambio. Luego miro aquella espada... esa temible espada.

-!APURATE! - exclamo mientras sus ojos verdes adoptaban una visión asesina.

Shirai empezo a temblar.

-!APURATE!

Le recordaba a alguien, extrañamente..

-!No! - grito como una niña asustada y esta vez sintio el miedo real, aparentaba amargura y odio pero en realidad enmascaraba lo que en realidad sentia. Todo su cuerpo empezo a temblar.

La extraña que tenia los ojos encendidos, los volvio a calmar, relajo su rostro una vez mas, clavo su espada al lado y le dijo algo que no iba a olvidar desde ese momento:

-Cuando uno piensa que lo tiene todo planeado, todo friamente calculado, te sientes grande, alguien que todo lo puede… y ahora mirate.

Shirai la observo con miedo aun.

-… sentir miedo no es malo… lo malo es comportarse como un valiente… si no lo eres, has debido confiar en tu compañera en todo caso, ahora vuelve a tu casa, este sitio no es para ti.

-Yo… no puedo irme aun… mi padre...

-No estas en la lista de personas que mi master quiere ver… ni hoy, ni mañana,ni nunca.

-¿Tu master?.

La chica la cogio por el hombro.

-!Oye que haces! - exclamo Shirai visiblemente confundida.

La extraña no contesto, empezo a llevarla caminando lentamente, al parecer se habia lisiado un poco. Ella la llevo hasta la puerta

La abrio y avanzo unos pasos. Al fondo Ondine su fiel sirvienta corrio hacia ella.

-No vuelvas… - dijo ella quedamente - aquí no eres bienvenida.

Sus ojos verdes, vestido azul y expresion le hacia pensar a Shirai si ella era algun personaje importante de algo. Su postura era de un rey.

La chica rubia se volvio y la puerta se cerro sola tras ella.

Ondine llego hasta ella mientras se le oia con tono preocupado.

-Que paso Shirai…

-Yo este… vayamos a casa.

-¿Encontro lo que buscaba?.

-Mmmmm

Ella no respondio, siguieron caminando, de pronto al dar la vuelta en una esquina Shirai dijo:

-On, alzame un momento.

-Esta bien - Ondine respondio sin ambages.

La cogio de la cintura y la alzó. Shirai aun podia ver el lugar… todo estaba !normal!, sin las explosiones, las paredes empañadas, la sangre que salpico en el arbol, el vidrio roto, !nada!. ¿Fue un sueño acaso?

Y en la tienda donde habia entrado primero. Aquella bendita estatua de piedra…

-Bajame On…

Cuando la bajo recordo algo… asi como lo que le paso, ella ocultaba cosas a on, la cual era su fiel protectora, y tenia razón si solo hubiera entrado con ella... tal vez hablariamos de algo diferente.

¿Acaso una misera piedra le habia enseñado algo?, sonrio para si, de ser ese el caso entonces…

-Ondine - dijo seria - no halle nada en esa casa.

Ambas caminaron lentamente calles abajos mientras al parecer una tormenta negra y oscura se avecinaba.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado este cap, sin mas que decir es hora de irnos... se cuidan :3. Hasta la proxima**


End file.
